Sonic of the Elements
by D.X.Kingz
Summary: (W.I.P. PLEASE SEE PROFILE) The epic struggle for Sonic and his friends has risen to new heights with the outcome of their last battle. An now a great evil has been released. One whose power threatens to destroy all life. Yet with new powers, new faces, as well as a hidden force that threatens both sides. The stage is set, and the question remains...Who will Rule? (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1 Answers

**S****onic Elements Chapter One**

**Answers**

**Disclaimer**: I in no shape or form, own Sonic, all rights reserved to Sega, and respective owners.

Note; this is a direct continuation to The Dark Winds. So if you have not read my first story yet, I suggest, you start there, otherwise you will be completely lost.

**Intro: **When we last left Sonic, and the others. They had just barely made it out of their last battle alive, and just when everyone was ready to depart the Master Emerald Shrine, for some much deserved rest, some startling truths were revealed to them…

It was still mid day, and the sun was shining bright, amongst Angel Island.

"YOUR DAD?" Shadow, Shade, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Marine, and Blaze all yelled with shock.

No one was prepared to hear that. As the seven of them continued to stare, back and forth at the light, and then back to Sonic.

Shadow gawked. "So, you mean to tell me that."

"This being, made of light is." Said Shade.

"Your dad?" Tails, and Marine, stuttered.

"An, these guys are all." Rouge trailed off.

"His friends?" Knuckles said, as he slouched, his shoulders down.

Sonic simply scratched his head, as he looked at his friends faces, "Yea, he's my dad, and his friends, although, I think, the word guardians, is a better term. But is it that hard to believe?" He wondered.

Their faces were consumed with awe at Sonics' calm reply. Each one of them had their mouth agape, almost as if they were trying to catch stray insects with them. They kept on staring in his direction, unsure if they should be furious, or just shocked, but it would seem, that they had all settled on being shocked. For now at least.

Sonic kept staring at his friend's, concerned as to why, they were acting so strange. Finally, getting a grip, Blaze spoke out.

"Sonic, I just think it's the fact that, you caught us all off guard with that one."

"Why, are you guys so shocked?" He replied.

"I guess it's just. All this time, we thought that you didn't have a family, and had no memoires about them. An now suddenly, this light appears, and you're saying he's your father." Blaze explained.

"All right, I believe it's time for some answers, Sonic, and now!" Shadow yelled in his more usual attitude filled voice.

Sonic looked at Shadow and the others, with shock. "To tell you the truth, I don't remember everything, and I have no idea where to start."

Then the being of light began to speak.

"I think I can answer the questions you may be seeking." The voice spoke, as the light approached Sonic, and the others.

Yet, as it came closer, something happened. The light that overshadowed the voice began to dim. It then started to take shape.

The wind began to pick up as this transformation commenced. It kicked violently, as a twister formed around the being, then in a blast of pressure, the winds died down, and a figure in a tattered blue cloak now stood before them.

"Now, that feels much better. It has been so long since I've been in my normal form." The being said as he lowered the cloak from around his head.

Rubbing their eyes, Blaze and the others, tried to make sense of what they were looking at.

Right in front of them, was a light blue hedgehog that stood three inches taller than Sonic, with blue eyes.

The only real difference that could help distinguish, between the two was, their shades of blue, and the fact that Sonic's father had slimmer quills, that more resembled hair. He also had slits in them, in the same place as Shadow's, but instead these were green in coloring. He wore a white jacket that went down to his calves. He had a blue pair of pants, and a black shirt, that fit perfectly along with shoes that looked exactly like Sonic's.

Everyone took a moment to take this in. Seeing the obvious, array of questions, the others were burdened with, the figure spoke.

"I see you have many questions for me. Yet, I believe, it would be best, if I cleared up the matter, of whom, my companions, and I are first. Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Gust the hedgehog, and these are my guardians." He said, as he motioned to them.

Feeling oh so obliged, the other specter like figures began to lower their cloaks, and introduce themselves as well. All accept the one in silver that disappeared from sight, earning a nod from Sonic's father.

"I am, Cliff the Echidna. It's good to see you again Knuckles, my son." The red specter said, as he removed his hood.

He stood about an inch taller than Knuckles himself. He was a darker shade of red, almost crimson to be exact, with green eyes. He wore a brown t-shirt that fit well, with grey pants. His shoes even matched knuckles', but the colors were inverted. He also sported an eye patch over his right eye which read, stone across it in white letters.

Knuckles jaw dropped, as he seen this happening. left completely speechless, by the fact his father ,whom he had long sense, given up hope of finding, was here speaking to him, as if they had just talked to each other, last week.(Even though, to be exact they had.)

The next one to reveal its self was the specter in yellow.

"Hello everyone, I am Chip the Monkey, it is good to see you again Tails." He spoke as his, calve length tail, swung from left to right.

He had tan colored fur with silver eyes; he wore a yellow smock befitting a scientist, a pair of dark brown pants, and some light brown timberlands, upon his feet. He stood a good foot over Tails, and seemed to have a calm spirit about him.

Tails was struck with awe as he looked at chip's, warm smile.

After him came the green specter.

"I am Victor Wolf, remember it well, Shadow." He scowled as his hood lowered.

Victor was grey in color with yellow eyes, he wore the black robes of a fighting master, but the thing that still stood out the most about him, was his red gloves. That seemed to leave a feeling of uneasiness in the air, as he clenched his fists.

Shadow glared at Victor, with the pure intent to kill, ever present in his eyes. He was left quite angry with the being, the last time they met, and was egger to settle their match.

Then came the specter in light blue.

"Greetings young ones, I am Aula the Otter, how have you been Shade?" she smiled as she looked upon them all and then rested her eyes on shade.

She stood, about two inches above shade, and sported light blue eyes. Her fur was white, with brown hair that flowed down to her back, much like how water would fall off some ones head. She had on a light blue shirt, with the words ocean, spelled across it in white, and with some light blue jean shorts, that stopped mid thigh to match. The last thing about her was the fact that she was bare foot, and still looked quite comfortable.

Next was the phantom in purple.

"My name is Laylene the Fox, hello Blaze, your well I trust." She said as looked upon Blaze, a good three inches taller than her.

She was a black furred fox, with eyes as red as fire itself. She wore a red shirt with the word flame across it in blue. A black jacket that stopped at her mid section, and red pants, that flattered her figure, and had a white tip at the end of her tail. She kept her black hair in a pony tail that stretched down to her neck. Her shoes were black with blue flames painted at the back of them.

Blaze looked at her, and was shocked, to see the true form of this being, which she had thought of, as a powerful phantom but a moment ago.

Sonic then looked at Laylene, and once getting a good look at her rushed up to her, and threw his arms around her, and embraced her with a caring hug.

Blaze and the others gasped at this sight. Yet Blaze on the other hand, was more on the lines of angry as she watched Laylene return Sonic's hug with a caring look in her eyes as well.

This was pushing Blaze's jealousy. In all the time she had known Sonic, he was never one to give away hugs so freely. The only one he really hugged was her, and even then Sonic was very shy about it, but of course so was she. An out of nowhere this woman comes up, and Sonic hugs her with no reservations what so ever.

The others looked at Blaze fold her arms in front of herself, with a glare of pure jealousy. They could all tell that she felt very threatened by her.

An why shouldn't she be? Here was a beautiful woman that Sonic seemed to be completely comfortable around, and obviously better endowed then herself, so to speak. There would be something wrong with Blaze, if she wasn't jealous, then suddenly Sonic started to speak.

"It's so good to see you again!" He exclaimed, still hugging her tirelessly.

"I see you still remember me, don't you Sonic." A smile ran through her face as she said this, and causing a spark to let off from Blaze at the same time.

"Of course, how could I ever forget you, auntie?" Sonic spoke as he released her.

The others tipped to their sides at this development, and Blaze fell over in shock, as the word auntie echoed through her mind, haunting her, but at the same time giving her a feeling of relief.

Everyone now tried to process what they had just learned.

Not only had they found out the identities of the strange beings around them, but some of them happened to be related to them.

"Wow," was the word most of them decided to use to sum up their current situation. They were all utterly speechless, until Shadow began.

"Well, this has been interesting, and shocking, but at least I can finally, put this matter to rest now." Shadow said with a smirk.

"And what matter would that be Shadow?" Sonic said turning to him.

"The fact that now, I have full proof that you and I, are to different beings, and the fact of how we look, is simply coincidence." Shadow said with a little bit of joy, as he realized now no one can call him Sonic's look alike any longer.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure Shadow." Gust said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that old man?" Shadow scoffed.

"Hmph, you sure have changed a lot Shadow, but I guess that's not all your fault." Gust said.

"Quiet with the games, what are you getting at?" Shadow growled.

"Man Shadow, You really need to work on your anger a little buddy." Sonic said with a sigh.

"It's alright Sonic, I think it's high past time we cleared your origin up a little… both you and Shadow's."

"Oh! A story, I aint heard a good ole story in ages, mate lets ere it!" Marine said as she grabbed Tails, sat him down next to her, and pulled out some popcorn.

"O.K? As I was saying." Gust spoke.

"It was many years ago, though many millennia ago is a better match. The chaos beings of this universe were constantly at war, split between the light and darkness. I was still young then, and me and my brother, fought against that darkness, as leaders of the light. We had fought tirelessly to protect the master emerald the very source of light chaos."

The others were speechless, to think that thousands of years ago, the chaos beings were at war. They then wondered, what does that have to do with Sonic and Shadow? He then started again.

"We fought in this war for longer than you can imagine, it was starting to seem that the war would never end. Then the darkness began to evolve, strange black creatures began to appear. They rampaged and attacked everything that came their way. With this it actually seemed as if the darkness had the light completely defeated, but the master emerald saw it fit to help us. It granted its power to me, my brother and five others, and with it we were able to send the dark chaos back to the hole it crawled out of. And, from there we experienced peace for a time."

Everyone was in awe as they continued to listen to the story, hanging on every word.

"And with this new found peace, it wasn't long before I had settled down, and formed a family. That's when you two were born Sonic, Shadow, you're brothers." Gust said with a smile.

Shadow and the others were completely caught off guard. They then looked at Shadow, who started to speak up.

"You mean to tell me, that not only am I related to him, he's my brother?" Shadow stuttered, in utter horror.

"Technically, he's your big brother. Your twins, and he was born first." Gust said.

Shadow gawked at his newly realized father, and big brother. All though it pained him greatly to admit it, given the fact that his life so far, had been spent trying to seem like a dark loner. Deep down he had always knew that he and Sonic were closer than he figured, but he never expected this. Then Sonic stated as he helped Blaze up from her previous fall of shock.

"Ha, I knew it Shad! You're not a faker, but my little bro, hey Tails now you've got two big bros." Sonic laughed as he pointed to Shadow. Causing Tails to fall over, and Shadow to turn pale.

"Sonic that is not all that I have to say." Gust stated with seriousness, causing Sonic and the others to regain focus.

"As I was. The peace that we enjoyed was short, as the darkness returned soon after you two were born. It was then that we fought the darkness once more, but this time things were different. The dark forces had grown in power, and had become stronger than ever. So much so, we were just barely able to win, but this time it came at a price." Gust said as he lowered his head in pain.

"What happened?" Rouge asked with curiosity.

Gust sighed, "I lost everything that day. My wife and brother weren't just taken from me, but my two sons were lost as well."

"You mean our Mothers gone?" Sonic and Shadow both said.

Gust simply replied with a nod, unable to look them in the eye.

Sonic looked down and Shadow turned away, in pain at this. Yet Gust continued.

"My brother was lost to the darkness and my wife died protecting our sons. Though neither of us could do anything to fully stop it. Shadow you were mortally wounded by the dark powers and Sonic by far suffered the most, instead of killing him the darkness had infected Sonic and the being you battled known as the Dark Sonic was born." Gust said looking to Sonic.

Hearing this caused the other guardians to cringe in self hate. They were all there when this event took place, but they were unable to help the situation at all, but could only watch as it happened. Things were tense in the air until Shadow then asked.

"So then what happened to us? Why was I in the space colony, and what happened to Sonic, why were we separated?" Shadow said franticly as Shade tried to calm him.

"After you and Sonic were attacked, we began to tend to your wounds Shadow, but Dark Sonic escaped. We quickly tried to heal you but it was of no use. Your wounds were so severe that we had to place you inside the master emerald just to keep you alive. While you healed though, we looked for Sonic, but could find nothing, for a century we searched for you Sonic. Then one day as hope was quickly escaping us, we found him on this planet." Gust said in a lower tone.

Shadow was troubled by all this information, but he could tell that he wasn't the only one. Sonic was holding his head in pain as he started to remember all this.

"What's wrong Sonic, what's going on?"

"It's nothing Blaze, just a little bit of a headache, don't worry about it." He replied, giving her a false smile.

She could see full well that Sonic was just saying this to make her feel better, but the link that they shared would always be able to tell them both the truth, when one was in pain. Yet she let it go, feeling it best not to pry, and that Sonic would tell her in his own due time.

"Sonic if you wish for me to stop." Gust spoke.

"No continue, please, dad. I need to remember everything" Sonic said with pain evident in his voice.

Gust nodded, and continued. "There were many people living on this planet, but they had all seemed to know you Sonic, or by what they had referred to you as, the Dark One."

Shade heard this and at once gasped. "The Dark One."

Sonic began to cringe as he heard this. The memories of all the evil he had unleashed upon this world as Dark Sonic, started to rush back to him. Things he had hopped never to remember, so he had buried them deep inside, to try and hide them from everyone, including himself. Though the worst part was how the others would react to this, especially Shade. Yet Sonic knew this needed to be heard.

"When we were finally able to find him, Sonic had caused a great deal of damage to this world. The darkness was so prevalent in you, that I had no choice but to split your powers and seal you inside the master emerald."

"Wait, than that means Sonic was originally the Dark One." Shade said with fear.

"And that Sonic, is over thousands of years old." Blaze said shocked to hear this about Sonic.

"That would also mean, Shadow is just as old as Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Yes, we are chaos beings, and as such we don't age." Gust said with a little shock that they would be surprised by this. I mean they all ready knew Shadow was ageless and immortal, but it shouldn't have been hard to see the same of Sonic. Come on, he hadn't changed his appearance in twenty years now.

"Oy, oy, can you lot shut it, I'm tryin to ere!" Marine yelled, causing the others to clam up.

"Well, in order to save Sonic's life, I had no choice but to split Sonic's powers. An to do this, I created the chaos emeralds." Gust told.

"So that explains why I felt my power surge after I came into contact with the emeralds. There my missing powers." Gasped the blue hedgehog.

"Yes, you are right Sonic, but that is not all. When I sealed you inside the master emerald, it was to purge you of the darkness still inside you. Yet it would take hundreds of years to fully get rid of it, so I decided to stay on this planet to watch over you two. But there were still problems; Shadow's body was not healing fully and his life was still in danger."

"The darkness had damaged him worse than I thought, but there was hope. A new friend I had made, named Professor Gerald Robotnick offered his help. He would be able to save you, but most of your power would be sealed away, and you would have absolutely no memory of anything that happened before. Seeing no other alternative, I felt it better for you to live forgetting who you are than die." Gust reasoned.

"That tells us of how Shadow and I were separated, but what happened after?" Sonic asked.

"After that I continued to destroy the darkness in you Sonic, but there were some obstacles. About twenty years ago, while you were still sealed in the master emerald, a strange man had discovered you and tampered with the process. His actions caused you to be released prematurely, and as an effect, you lost all your memories' as well. I could have put you right back in, but the darkness inside you had grown so small, it was hardly there, and with all the friends you started to make I figured you would have a better life if I didn't remind you of your past. So I let you two live freely, as I watched over you both from the master emerald, in case you should ever need me." Gust said.

Sonic and Shadow looked at their father with their emotions on high. Hurt by the fact their dad left them alone, but happy to know he cared for them enough, to let them go. The two were silent for a moment but then spoke out.

"I...I…Understand father, thank you for saving me." Shadow said with emotion, getting a confused look from Gust.

"Yea, dad thanks. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have made so many friends." Sonic said as looked at Blaze caringly, causing her to turn and blush.

Gust was touched, he hadn't been able to speak to his own sons in over a century, and he feared if he did, they would despise him for leaving them alone. Yet they were thankful to him, and to be honest this was the happiest day he had experienced in years.

"This has been very touching Gust, but don't forget what else needs to be said." Victor said sharply.

Gust was surprised to hear Victor say this, but knew he was right, and replied with a nod allowing Victor to continue. Causing looks of puzzlement to find the faces of Sonic and the others.

"Very well then. Is it true that you all have realized that these dark beasts have been appearing?" Victor questioned.

They all answered with a nod as they heard his question, curious as to what this had to do with them.

Victor was a being of short patience, and even shorter temper, so he decided to just come out with it.

"The fact is, the darkness we fought thousands of years ago, is starting to return, and as the next guardians, it will be up to you all to stop it." He said sternly.

They all gasped at this, speechless until Blaze spoke out.

"How are we the new guardians, and how can we stop something like that?"

"The master emerald chose you all as the next ones to weld its power. And as for the fact of how you will stop it, well I guess will just have to train you then." Cliff said with a sinister smirk aimed at them.

Alright guys, there you have it, chapter one of Sonic Elements. I hope I answered some of your questions from the Dark Winds with this one, and don't worry things are just getting started.

So until next chapter_** STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Training?

**Sonic Elements Chapter Two **

**Training starts**

What do you think chapter two up at the same time? I figured you guys deserved this for waiting so long for the story. But enough talk back to the action.

"Wait, you're going to train us?" Shade asked, as she gawked at Cliff.

"Yes, that is the plan. The way you are now, you would stand no chance against this threat." Cliff reasoned.

"What about G.U.N?' Blaze asked.

"Don't worry we have already informed your commander, and he has given his support." Laylene spoke.

"Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Shade. You have all been chosen as the next guardians." Chip said, causing an outburst from Marine.

"Oy, wait just sec there bugger! Why aint me and Rouge guardians?"

"Because, only those that can harness the power of chaos can be guardians." Victor snarled, causing Marine to hide behind Tails instinctively keeping her quiet, along with anyone else that dared to speak when he talked. Though Shadow then spoke out.

"How much time do we have before this darkness breaks free?"

"It would seem we have approximately, one year before the seal is completely destroyed." Chip said, as he scratched his chin.

"As you can see time is short, and there is much to do, but this is purely your choice. We will not force you to fight if it is not your will." Gust said as he looked at them.

Everyone took this moment to think. Sure they had taken down chaotic monsters before, but this was a force of that was far more dangerous than Eggman, and Nega combine. They were all unsure of what would be the right course, than Sonic started.

"Well, I don't know what we're up against, but I do know if we don't fight it, than who will? So you can count me in dad, It's the least I can do." Sonic said with conviction.

Blaze looked at Sonic in shock. She knew Sonic was still very weak from their last ordeal,and in no condition to fight. She was worried about him, but at the same time she was a little re-leaved, to see Sonic was truly back to his old self. This aspect really gave her hope, and she started to smile at him.

"Huh, Blaze are you ok?" Sonic said with care as he noticed her staring at him.

Blaze than responded with a "yes" quickly fixing herself as she noticed she had lost her train of thought in Sonic's eyes once again.

Sonic thought she was acting strange, but he didn't mind it to much after seeing that smile she just had. In his book, a smile like that from Blaze, was better than a chaos emerald.

"Then I'm in two Sonic. I can't leave this to just you, remember we are partners after all." .Blaze said.

Sonic wasn't surprised to hear Blaze's response, to be honest he wouldn't have expected anything less of his partner. Seeing this caused everyone else to react.

"Hmph, there's no way I can trust the fate of the universe in the hands of my stupid brother, so I will fight too." Shadow said earning a sour look from Sonic.

"And I won't leave this just to Shadow." Shade replied as she walked up beside him.

"Well that means that me and Knuckles are in too." Tails said as he and Knuckles stepped forward, with Marine and Rouge in tow.

"Well that settles it, thank you all." Gust said.

"No prob pops, so lets get to the training then." Sonic said giving his father a thumbs up.

"Alright everyone your training starts now. Chaos Control!" Gust spoke as he waved his left arm before them causing all but Sonic and Blaze to disappear.

"Were did everybody go?" Blaze and Sonic both thought.

ELSEWERE.

The sun was Shining down gently as the wind breezed past Shade as she got up, a small wave than splashed on her feet."were am I?" she thought to herself.

She looked up to see that she was on an island in the middle of the ocean covered in a dense jungle, and with a large mountain at its center.

"You're on a hidden island fifty miles from the Emerald Coast Shade, and we will start your training here." Aula said as she walked up to her.

"But what will we be doing here?" Shade questioned as she wiped the sand from her body.

"You will start your elemental chaos training." Aula said.

"Elemental chaos, what is that?" Shade thought.

Aula simply smiled as she walked over to the water. She shocked Shade though when instead of sinking in, she started to walk over the water.

"Elemental chaos is the ability to use your link to the chaos powers to manipulate the elements around you." Aula said as she lifted her arms causing two massive spouts of water to come out of the sea at her sides.

Shade watched on in awe at this but she had no time to gawk as Aula started again.

"And as for your training, it will be accomplished when can defeat me!" Aula said as the two spouts of water transformed into serpents of pure liquid.

And with a smirk about her face, Shade quickly dawned her Nocturnus mask and Leech blade as she rushed Aula.

ELSEWHERE

Tails, and Marine looked around them to try and get an idea of where they were.

They were in a very well illuminated room that was at least the size of a two story house. There were strange machines everywhere around them. The devices varied in size from the height of Marine, to what Tails could only guess as some where between ten to twelve feet tall. They were all grey in color, and adorned with both neon lights, and a button filled control console.

"Strewth, this place surely be the most amazin place I ever been in." Marine swooned as she looked at all the things around her.

"Your right, this place is awesome." Tails agreed.

"Why thank you, it took me quite a while to build this place. I'm glad that others can appreciate it as well." A voice called out from behind them, causing Marine to jump into Tails' arms making them both blush at the same time.

"Oh, forgive my abrupt appearance. I did not mean to frighten you." Chip said as he walked up to them.

Seeing who it was caused the two of them to calm down, and they at once fixed themselves.

"So Chip, what is it that we're doing here exactly?" Tails questioned.

"Why your training my dear boy, and if you and your friend would be so kind as to follow me, we will get started." Chip said as he walked towards a door on the side of the room.

Seeing this Tails and Marine at once followed and met Chip at the door. Once they had all reached it Chip motioned for for Tails to follow him inside, Which he did.

Once inside Tails was shocked to see that room was completely empty. It was adorned in nothing but steel plates on the walls the only other thing in there was a small class window that Marine stood in watching the whole thing.

"Your elemental training will be in here, are you ready my boy?" Chip said as he stood before Tails.

With a firm nod Tails assumed his fighting pose. Chip smiled as he seen this.

"Good, now lets begin. Your training will be complete, when you can best me." Chip said as he slammed his right arm against the wall behind him, causing his entire body to turn to steal.

Tails and Marine were shocked by this, but Tails didn't have time to contemplate, as Chip rushed at him.

ELSEWHERE

Knuckles and Rouge had found themselves in the Wild Canyons, as the Sun was in the middle of the sky.

"Why did we get sent to this stupid canyon anyway?" Rouge complained.

"Just deal with it." Knuckles said, as he looked around.

"Yea just deal with it, or you might scare ole Knucklehead?" A voice said from behind them.

Knuckles and Rouge both turned behind themselves, ready to attack whatever was there. Though they were heart pressed to see who it was that was behind them.

"Spook! What the heck are you doing here?" Knuckles yelled at him.

"Hey no need to be so angry Knuckles. Oh and by the way my name isn't Spook." He said as a strange yellow light engulfed him.

Yet before they could ask what was happening the light faded and a figure appeared before them. It was a brown chipmunk that stood around the size of Tails, with brown eyes. He wore a green open shirt with a white one on the inside. He also wore a pair of blue jeans with green shoes to match them.

"What are you?" Knuckles asked.

"A shape shifter, and my name is Jester the chipmunk." he replied.

"I see you remember Jester." Cliff said as he appeared before them, calmly.

"Yea, unfortunately, but why is he here anyway, I thought we were going to train?"Knuckles asked.

"He will be helping with your training." Cliff said.

Knuckles just scoffed as he assumed his fighting pose.

"Look I don't care about him, but there are some questions I want you to answer, dad." Knuckles spoke, as he glared at his father.

"I see, well tell you what, if you can beat me, then all your questions will be answered." Cliff said as a mass of large boulders surrounded him as he now hovered in midair.

"Fine by me." Knuckles said as he jumped up to his father, causing Rouge and Jester to cheer him on.

ELESEWERE

Two yellow streaks of light clashed past each other at the top of Mount Everest, as it began to rain.

The flashes continued to crash as the storm raged on, showing no sign of faltering, then with one mighty strike they both landed on a near by ledge.

"Well Shadow, do you understand? You are weak and at this rate you will never be able to beat me." Victor said folding his arms and looking at Shadow who was now breathing heavily.

The rain continued to fall upon Shadow as he looked to him. The rain this high up felt like small rocks hitting him from ever direction.

"I don't care how strong you are. I am shadow the Hedgehog and I will defeat you!" Shadow said as electricity began to flow around his body.

Victor looked at Shadow and began to laugh.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Maybe you won't be such a waste of time after all Shadow. Now show me your will!" Victor yelled as bolts of lightning began to charge his body causing him to radiate with electric current.

And with that the two rushed each other and a tremendous blast of light sprayed out.

BACK AT ANGEL ISLAND

"So everybody has gone off to train?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, and now only you and Sonic's training remains." Laylene said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets party!" Sonic said ready to fight.

"Calm down Sonic. Yours and Blazes training will be sightly different." Gust said.

Causing both Sonic and Blaze to question why.

"Because, you two are already able to tap into your chaos elements rather well, so we can skip the warm up." Gust said with a smirk.

"So then what will our training be?" Blaze wondered.

"Your training will be to enhance your own chaos powers. And the best way to accomplish this is for you two to travel to Blaze's dimension." Laylene spoke.

"But why back to my world?"

"Because Blaze, you gain most of your power from the sol emeralds. And as such, your best chance of getting a better link with them, is to travel to where they are most powerful." Gust said as he moved his left hand and opened a a white swirling portal to Blaze's world.

"Sonic, Blaze, since you two are so close, you will need to train each other. This will be a true test of your powers as well." Laylene said.

Blaze looked at the them, and then back at the portal. She at once began to cringe, truth be told she didn't want to go back to her world. She liked just being a G.U.N. Agent with Sonic always by her side. She feared if she returned to her world, not only will she have to watch the sol emeralds again, but she may end up losing Sonic, and any freedom she had as well. She was about to back away until she felt Sonic grab her hand.

"I know you don't want to go back, but don't worry about it ok. I'm right here with you, and I'm not going anywhere. So come on, lets go Blaze." Sonic said as he tightened his hand around hers with care evident in him.

With a knew found boost of strength, Blaze nodded and they both ran through the portal. Closing it behind them.

"Well brother, the universes fate is now up to all of them." Laylene said as she looked towards Gust.

"I have faith in them I know they will be able to face this darkness to come. Yet until then, we will help them the best we can." Gust replied causing Laylene to nod as the two of them vanished.

Yet elsewhere, deep in a dark part of this universe cracks began to appear in the sky, as blood chilling roars were heard.

**And that's all folks hope you guys like the plot so far if you have thoughts just pm me or leave a comment so until next chapter... _STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Forest of Sol

**Sonic Elements Chapter 3**

**Forest of Sol**

_Alright the first update, of my second book, oh and thanks for the comments, its always a pleasure to know what the readers think about my story._

The scenery around was ideal. There were hundreds of tall green trees as far as the eye could see. It would instantly remind you of the forest near the Mystic Ruins, by the way it was decorated, as well as the fact that several mountains surrounded the area. Butterflies flew by with the gentle breeze. Soft grass littered the ground, and multicolored mushrooms sprouted up randomly all over the place.

Needless to say, it was quite the sight to behold. It would be easy for one to simply lose track of time in such a beautiful place. Yet then a loud buzzing noise flared throughout the area, as a large purple colored portal opened and dropped two figures from it.

"Whoa!" The two yelled as they plummeted from the sky.

"Sonic this looks like it will be quite unpleasant." Blaze said as she stared towards him. Both of them still falling quickly.

Sonic looked at Blaze then back at the ground that was fast approaching.

Sonic knew that he wouldn't be fazed much by the fall. He had taken falls much worse then this and got back up without much effort. His drop from the egg carrier kept coming to mind for instance, and he had taken no damage from that at all. He wasn't sure if Blaze knew how to deal with such a situation though, so he figured he might as well show Blaze how to go about it.

"This is nothing Blaze, watch this." Sonic assured as he aimed himself strait towards the ground and started to quicken his fall.

With that Sonic at once started to take action. He descended into the thick of the trees and quickly raised his hands to grab a nearby branch. Once he had a hold of the branch he used his momentum to swing forward to the next tree in his path. He then jumped off from that tree, and quickly began to jump off three more trees around him, until he reached the ground.

"See Blaze, I told you. No problem." Sonic said with his typical smirk about him.

Yet Sonic had gotten no answer from her after he said this.

"Blaze, Blaze!" Sonic shouted as he looked all around for her.

He was now beginning to panic. Fear started to creep into his mind. "Where did she go? What if she fell, and got hurt? Or worse?" Sonic thought to himself.

He continued to look around, but everything was just as silent as you would expect from such a still forest. Now worry was really trying to get a hold of him.

"Ah, Sonic, why are you shouting?"

Sonic heard this and quickly looked above himself, to see who had said that. He was shocked to see Burning Blaze slowly floating down towards him.

"Well, was it really necessary to transform Blaze? Hmph, and they call me a show off." Sonic said with a smirk as he watched her land in front of him.

"Well Sonic, you were the one that wanted to do it the hard way. I simply felt that a more, _dignified_ approach would be easier. I have a reputation to uphold here." Blaze replied, as her super form halted, and the Sol emeralds returned to her body.

Sonic looked at her and sighed with his arms at his sides, "Whatever you say Blaze. Though I think my way was a little more fun."

"Maybe Sonic, but that is of no importance right now. We should get to the castle, things will be getting dark soon." Blaze said.

Sonic looked around at the beautiful scenery and started to feel nostalgic. This place reminded him of one of his favorite places to nap back home near the Mystic Ruins. He was actually still tired from their battle today, so he thought "what the heck," as he began to sit down.

"What's the rush Blaze, this place is pretty nice. We should just chill for a second and take a nap." He said as he motioned for her to come and sit next to him, by patting the ground with his hand.

Blaze seen this and broke out into a small blush. She really was tired from all that had happened today, and a nap sounded like just what she needed. And one with Sonic right next to her no less, that would be like a dream. Yet she had to stay strong, she would've jumped at this chance back in Sonic's world, but here, in her world, she had duties to uphold. And one of them was to get back to the castle as quickly as possible and see how her people had manged without her for so long.

"Sorry Sonic, but I have to get back to my castle now. I have to make sure things are ok." Blaze said looking at Sonic with her ears lowered, her eyes low, and guilt all over her face.

Sonic looked at her and paused. He couldn't stand it when she made that face, it always made him feel horrible to ever see Blaze feel pain like that, and he knew that he had to do something about it.

"Alright, Blaze lets get you back then." Sonic said giving her a thumbs up, as he stood up next to her.

Blaze was happy to see Sonic do this. She was glad that even if she was back in her world, even if her kingdom was in trouble, she had Sonic to help her fix things. And she gave a small smile as she noticed this.

"Just one question Blaze, where are we anyway?" Sonic said as he looked around again.

Blaze heard him and started to think. She wasn't sure where they were either, but she had an idea. Though to be honest, she was hoping she was dead wrong in here guess.

"I'm not sure Sonic." She spoke as she searched for some way of telling where they were.

They kept looking around them for another few moments until Sonic noticed something.

"Hey there's something in that clearing up a head. Lets check it out Blaze." Sonic stated as he looked at her then dashed over to it.

Earning a "wait for me," from Blaze as the two of them dashed to the clearing.

Even though the clearing was a good mile away it only took the two about three seconds to get to it, even though they had been slowed down by several trees and a small creek. They quickly halted as they entered the clearing keeping their guards up, just in case. Blaze then looked up and gasped, as Sonic just whistled in amazement.

What loomed before them was a tremendous tree. The tree was easily over a mile tall, and its top seemed to go on forever when you looked at it. An just by looking at it you could tell the thing had to be at least a thousand years old.

"That is one huge tree!" Sonic said still trying to find the top, slightly bending back to help him see it fully.

"Dang, I was afraid of this." Blaze said, as she walked up closer to it. Seeing this thing instantly told her where they were, and it was just as she feared.

Seeing the expression of anger and worry on Blaze's face Sonic couldn't help but ask her what was wrong.

"Yo Blaze, you ok?" Sonic said careingly as he put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

She calmed down a little after Sonic did this, but still remained tense.

"This is the Forest of Sol, and we should get out of here right now Sonic." Blaze said, still keeping an eye out.

"What's the big deal about this Forest of Sol Blaze? Are we real close to your kingdom or something?"

"Yes we are, my kingdom is just beyond that mountain, but that is not all, this place is dangerous, we should leave now while we still can." Blaze said as she grabbed Sonic's hand and started to dash towards the mountain in the distance.

Sonic was never one to be pulled along, but this was different. He had never seen Blaze act like this, she was barely paying attention to him. She was looking to her sides frantically as if searching for something that wasn't there, and grasping his hand as tightly as she could, almost as if trying to keep them from being separated. He didn't mind the abrupt burst though, but he wasn't crazy about the frantic look about her, so he decided to figure this out. Thankfully Blaze had decided to rest for a second as he thought of this. Leaving them stopped, and right next to a large pond, giving Sonic his moment to find out what was up.

"OK Blaze, not that I don't enjoy a good rush, but what's going on, I've never seen you run so frantically, or this eager to leave anywhere before." He said pointing behind him, showing her they were a good thirty miles from the large tree, which was still very visible.

"It's nothing Sonic, I just want to get back to the castle as soon as possible." Blaze replied with a shaky voice.

"You know Blaze, the funny thing about this whole link we share, I can tell when your upset over something, so don't think you can fool me easy." Sonic said, as he shook his finger in his usual way.

"Dang it." Blaze thought. She never expected her link with Sonic to back fire like that, realizing she couldn't hide anything from Sonic, and with her natural lack of control over her emotions adding to the situation, she thought it best to just come out with it.

"The truth is, there's a legend about this forest. It states that those who dare enter the Forest of Sol, be prepared to lose that which is most precious to you, by the will of it's guardian." Blaze said in a low tone, as she sat down on a near by rock, clutching her arms around her legs as well.

Sonic was set back by this. He knew that Blaze's world was different, heck he figured that from when he had first came here, and met Marine a few months ago. Yet this was a bit extreme, even by his standards, which usually involved life threatening stunts of his own, but at least those were intentional...mostly. Only once did some out of nowhere guardian, appear and want to take the things they held dear just for pissing it off, and Chaos was now a good buddy, but this, talk about rude.

"Well, sounds like this guardian thing your talking about is a real psycho. He related to Knuckles in anyway, because they sound like they speak the same language?" Sonic joked trying to get Blaze to lighten up a little.

Blaze let out a small smile as she heard Sonic. That was just what she needed from him, a little bit of fun to brighten her perspective.

"There a smile, now were getting somewhere Blaze." Sonic said pulling her up.

"Thanks Sonic, you always have a joke to say don't you?" Blaze said looking at him with a renewed spark.

"Well, I do have a reputation to uphold you know. An besides, what if we do run into this guardian, if he's anything like Knuckles, we should be fine." Sonic spoke, as he stood in front of her.

Yet just as Blaze was about to agree the ground around them began to shake. Then suddenly a large creature blasted towards the sky as it came from underground. Once it came into full view Sonic and Blaze back stepped at the sight of it.

"Still think we can deal with it Sonic?" Blaze said with a little shock, and sarcasm.

"OK, this one might be a little bit more of a hassle then Knuckles." Sonic replied.

They both then got a good look at the beast before them. It appeared to be a giant snake that was at least one hundred feet in length, and as thick as a bus. Its eyes were as red as blood with out pupils, and the color of its body was a greyish blue, with green spots going all along its shape. Though what made them both want to keep their distance was the five foot fangs that were dripping with drool as it stared at them, mouth agape.

They all stared each other down until, shockingly the serpent started to speak.

"Those who dare to disturb this forest, will relinquish that which they treasure most." Spoke the snake as it kept its glare on them, before focusing its attention on Blaze.

Noticing that the snake was picking out a target Sonic slowly started to move Blaze behind himself.

"Sorry pal, but she's not giving you anything!" Sonic said as he glared at the monster.

The snake then looked at Sonic for a second before it peered back into Blaze's eyes. Yet when it did this time a red flash went across Blaze's eyes, causing her to blink, and stumble slightly in response.

"Are you ok Blaze? What the heck just happened?" He shouted as he helped her back up.

"I don't know Sonic, but I think it just read my mind." She said, causing both of them to glare back at the beast.

"That which is most precious to you has been shown to me, and now I will rid you of it." The snake said as it reared back to strike, mouth wide open.

With that Sonic and Blaze dashed off into separate directions as the snake bit into the ground. The snake then shook the dirt from its face and scanned around itself for them.

"OK, I know Blaze got away from that strike, now I have to find her before that football field sized boot catches up to her." Sonic thought as he started to jump through the branches of the trees.

He steadily kept this up moving from branch to branch until he stopped at one large one, he immediately started to call Blaze's name, but just as he did the tree he was on was crushed as the snakes mouth appeared below him, causing Sonic to yell out, "WOAH!"

Not to far from this a voice was heard. "Note to self, next time look before diving to my side." Blaze said rubbing her head as she got off the ground. When she avoided the attack she had slammed into a tree. She wasn't hurt but it was still a pain to do so.

She gasped, as she looked over to the side of her.

Sonic, was running and jumping quickly switching between the ground, and the trees at the same time. While the large serpent was repeatedly trying to swallow him.

"What, why is it chasing Sonic, I thought it singled me out? Wait, unless, oh no Sonic?" Blaze yelled out as she rushed over to him.

Though Sonic was still rushing through the trees still with the snake continuously striking at him getting closer every second. Then Blaze rushed up into view.

"Blaze your alright!" He said quite happy to see her.

"I'm fine Sonic, but this thing is targeting you." She replied still keeping up with him.

"I noticed, but why is it after me? I thought he was after you?" Sonic spoke as he flipped through a bunch of branches narrowly escaping the beasts jaws.

"I think it's because it read my mind. The things that I treasure the most are my friends, and your the closest to me, so it wants to get rid of you Sonic!" Blaze said seriously.

Sonic heard her and sighed. "You know, I'm starting to rethink this whole hero thing, I seem to make enemies, that don't even know who I am."

Blaze looked at Sonic and started to think. This was just another instance where she had caused Sonic trouble, and she started to feel that bringing him here was a mistake. Though he had another idea of how to think of this, as he noticed her face and then quickly turned around to stare at the monster striking at him.

"But fighting all sorts of strange monsters." Sonic said as he assumed a fighting stance, as the snake neared.

Blaze looked at him with shock as he kicked the snake in the head, forcing it to slam into a bunch trees when it hit the ground, making quite the groove in the dirt.

"Is what makes it so much fun you know." Sonic said giving her a smirk and a thumbs up to match.

Blaze gazed at Sonic happily as she watched this.

"Alright, truth be told I'm sick of this guy Blaze. Got any ideas on how to deal with him?" turning his head to face her but still ready encase the snake were to try to counter attack.

"Blaze looked at the snake for a moment then an idea struck her.

"Actually, if you can lure it back to the large tree, I may have away to get rid of our little reptile friend." Blaze said with a smirk.

"Well, I like that look in your eye Blaze, alright I got ya." Sonic replied, as he dashed to the area the snake had landed. While Blaze rushed back to the tree.

The snake was now regaining consciousness, as it began to rise it started to shake the dirt from its body. It slithered with a little more difficulty now, and didn't seem to pleased by it. This was probably due to the fact that, one of its fangs had fallen out, thanks to Sonic's kick of course. Now with even more anger than before the snake scanned its surroundings for traces of its prey, it wasn't long before it rested its glare on Sonic, who was now right in front of it.

"Well Well, took you long enough. All I did was give you a little kick, and it looked like you were down for the count. Man the guardians in Blaze's dimension sure are weak, if one little kick is all it takes I met as well just walk away." Sonic boasted as he sighed, with both hands behind his head, lightly kicking up the dust.

This filled the snake with even more rage as his blood red eyes started to flare in color towards the blue hedgehog. "You dare to mock me rodent? I will take my time, slowly squeezing you to death before I devour you!"

An with that, the snake rushed at Sonic, causing Sonic to dodge him and begin to dash. The snake quickly recovered from his miss and gave chase to Sonic.

The two of them were now rushing through the trees at a great speed. Sonic was running along the ground, quickly blasting around the trees with his side step move. Yet the snake remained on Sonic's trail, getting past the trees just as easily as Sonic by slithering.

The snake now had a evil grin about it as it steadily started to close the gap between itself and Sonic, but as it got closer it noticed something. Sonic was now turned around and staring at the snake dead in its face, while running backwards.

"Yo belt breath, your going to have to do way better than that, if you want to even make this fun." Sonic spoke as he was still side stepping the trees with his back turned as the snake looked at him with shock.

"You insolent rat, I will kill you!" The snake said, now increasing his speed and snapping at Sonic.

Sonic sighed, "why does everyone call me a rat? Hello hedgehog, it's not that difficult folks. Well, at least he's going a little faster, time to kick it up a notch!" Sonic said , as he turned forward and started to rotate his legs faster until they formed a sideways eight, (infinity symbol to be precise) as he dashed off, leaving the snake stunned for a moment before it rushed to catch up.

The two continued this way for a few more minutes until they arrived at the big tree. To which Sonic ran right up to, leaving him cornered by the tree and snake. The snake now raised up again preparing for another strike, as they were now completely under the tree.

"Now your done for rodent, any last words?" The snake said with confidence as he readied to end Sonic.

Sonic looked to his sides for a minute, and then glanced up and put on a smirk. "Just four...**FIRE IN THE WHOLE!**" Sonic shouted as he dived to the left.

The snake was confused by this, but his confusion disappeared as he looked up. There on one of the branches of the tree was Burning Blaze charging a large fire ball that was even bigger than the monster, that she quickly hurled at the serpent.

The snake had no time to move as the ball of fire landed directly on it. It was completely consumed by the fire, and within a moment, the ball exploded and let out a wave of heat all around the area, torching some of the grass and trees near them.

Once the attack had ended, half of the trees and grass around them was gone. Sonic then quickly jumped up from behind the big tree as he looked at the snakes body, now lying at the bottom of a twenty foot hole completely burnt.

"Who ordered the fried snake? (he hears sizzling from the body) Extra well done." Sonic said as he looked up at Blaze and started to laugh.

Burning Blaze looked at Sonic as she started to let of a small smile after hearing what Sonic said. Though she didn't have time to giggle as she noticed something and shouted, "Sonic look out behind you!"

Sonic quickly turned around and jumped high into the air, just in time to evade a strike from the snake that clearly would have been a bad thing for him.

"You will not disgrace me. I am the guardian of this forest, I will not fall to the likes of you!" The snake screamed loudly to the sky.

"Dang it, that should have killed him. What now Sonic?" Burning Blaze questioned.

Sonic still in midair and close to her position in the tree looked down at the snake. He then snapped his finger as he came up with an idea.

"Blaze when I say now, shoot a fire ball at me." Sonic said causing Burning Blaze to instantly question him.

"Are you sure about this Sonic, that doesn't seem like a very good plan." Burning Blaze said.

Yet before they could argue the snake launched itself from the ground, and aimed at both of them mouth agape ready to swallow.

"No time to explain just do it, now" Sonic yelled as he dived back towards the snake.

Blaze knew Sonic wasn't a sit down and think of a plan kind of guy. He was always quick to act first and consider the consequences later. An in all this time she knew him, he hadn't changed one bit, but maybe she was starting to like that about Sonic. His coolness under fire, and his quick thinking. So she decided to do as told, and fired off a fire ball right at Sonic.

Sonic let off a smile as he seen the fire ball coming his way. "Thanks Blaze, now watch this." Sonic stated as the wind around him began to swirl.

Burning Blaze gasped as she seen what happened next. The fire ball she threw hit Sonic, but instead of hurting him it started to spread along the wind around his body, until it completely encased him in a burning shield. The snake seen this but payed no attention as it continued to fly towards him.

"Blazing Comet!" Sonic said with a smile, as he increased his speed, and let of a shock-wave of broken sound barriers that would leave even stealth jets jealous. Making the fire flare around him while doing this.

The two barreled towards each other with great speed, then just as they were about to make contact the snake opened his mouth wider and swallowed Sonic whole. Blaze instantly gasped in horror at this.

To think that Sonic was eaten alive was to much for her, and a aura of fire started to grow around her body. Yet just as she was about to pounce at the snake for daring to kill her best friend, the snake started act strange. It began to smoke and its already burned body was now beginning to expand in a spherical way. With all this happening it wasn't shocking that the snake turned red and exploded in a fiery burst in midair.

"Next time, think twice before swallowing a hedgehog. Especially if he's on fire." Sonic said as he emerged from the explosion, landing on the ground, with only a few scratches and bruises on him.

Seeing this Blaze was elated. She was so relieved to see Sonic was alright. She couldn't help asking him if he was unharmed, to which he answered with his usual thumbs up.

Blaze was quite content now, not only had she beaten the legendary guardian of the Forest of Sol, but she had did it with Sonic by her side. An this was something that always gave her a reason to feel pride. Though something was still bugging her as she powered down from her super form and began to pant heavily.

"Sonic, what was that move just now? And how did you do it?" She asked him, still sitting on the branch of the tree, breathing a little more easily now.

He looked back at her and smiled. " You know I don't really know how I came up with move Blaze. It kinda just came to me, but it felt right, and it worked." Sonic said laughing slightly.

Blaze started to feel nostalgic. It seemed that no matter the obstacle, Sonic would always find away to rise to the challenge. He never quit and always came out on top in the end. I guess this was just another reason she admired him so much, right now she felt truly happy she had come to know Sonic, and with this on her mind she couldn't help letting out a small, but caring smile aimed directly at him. Yet she didn't have long to enjoy this moment as she quickly realized here current situation.

"Ah, Sonic, would you mind helping me down? I seem to be a little stuck at the moment." Blaze said as she grasped on to the trunk of the tree for dear life, tying to avoid looking down as much as possible.

Sonic looked up at her and began to scratch his cheek with a look of amazement and embarrassment evident on his face. "No prob Blaze, here I come." He said as he started to run up the tree.

He actually found it rather funny. To think that Blaze the Cat, the princess and revered ruler that he had come to know, was afraid of heights. Admittedly she got over her fear when ever she transformed into her super form, but the moment she changed back her fear would come rushing back as fast as himself. Sonic also found it pretty poetic, that she was as stuck as a cat up a tree, which ironically this would describe their current situation perfectly.

"Your highness." Sonic said playfully as he jumped on the branch and stuck out his hand to her.

"Sonic, you know I hate being called that, but thank you." Blaze said as she grabbed his hand. And in that moment Blaze and Sonic's eyes locked, and they both started to blush. They always knew it, but they found each others eyes mystic to gaze into. They actually stayed there like that for a moment, lost in each others gaze, until Sonic snapped back to his senses.

Sonic scooped her up onto his back and ran back down the tree, so quickly in fact that Blaze didn't even have time to be scared.

"Well that was actually, kinda fun. Thank you again Sonic." Blaze said as she stared into his eyes.

"Anytime Blaze." He replied looking back into hers again. Yet the two had no more time to gawk at each other as the sun began to set.

"Looks like the sun is going down, and I'm to drained to transform and take us back to the castle. I doubt I could even run there right now. " Blaze said a little upset, feeling that her and Sonic would have to stay in this dangerous forest for the whole night.

Sonic thought about what she said and smiled. "Hey Blaze, do you know exactly where the castle is?" he inquired.

"Yes, it's about one hundred miles due South from that mountain right there, but what does it matter? There's no way we can get there in the dark." Blaze said pointing the way, curious as to what Sonic was thinking.

"Hey Blaze can you make a flame, and hold it out in front of me real quick?" Sonic said looking forward, still holding her tightly on his back.

She replied with a shallow "sure," as she made a small flame and put her right hand out in front of him.

"That's perfect," Sonic said as the wind around them began to pick up again. Absorbing the little flame and causing it to grow and engulf them both, in another shield of fire and light.

Blaze was amazed by this as clung to Sonic's back instinctively, causing Sonic to blush. The fire surrounded them but it didn't burn, it was actually rather comfortable, but what was really astounding was that she could see perfectly through it.

"Wow, Sonic this is amazing." She said in awe.

"Yeah it pretty cool, now hold on, here goes nothing, Blazing, Sonic, Comet!" He shouted as he rushed off.

The two of them began to race through the forest towards the mountain, and cut through the darkness that covered the plains behind it with ease. They were traveling along the ground so quickly in fact, that Sonic's blue aura that blurred around him when he ran at the speed of sound, mixed with the flames giving them the real look of an actual comet speeding across the ground.

Blaze hung on tight to Sonic, putting her arms around his neck, and enjoying every minute of it. She was now speeding across the land and just gazing at all that surrounded her. She felt a sense of freedom that had eluded her all her life, and right now she didn't care about anything but the two of them.

Sonic glanced back at her and could see the twinkle in her eyes. He loved seeing her filled with such joy, and it was the very same joy he felt when ever he ran, but with her with him, it was different, better, and that made it all the sweeter.

They kept this up for a good while as they continued to dash across the land, but eventually they got to the castle. Although they were both a little upset to have to stop, but they knew it was for the best. They got up to the gate and were quickly confronted by two koala guards dressed in a blue buttoned up jackets with matching hats. Yet when the fiery blur vanished from Sonic and Blaze, the guards gasped in shock.

"Princess, you have returned!" They said in unison.

Blaze greeted them as they rushed up to the two of them, to which Sonic figured that now was the best time to place Blaze back on the ground. It was a good thing they had got there when they did too. Though Sonic wasn't one to show it, he was completely drained after all this, and struggling just to stand up any longer. And as soon as he seen more guards coming to see Blaze, he collapsed on to the ground.

Blaze was very concerned about Sonic as she knelt down to make sure he was alright. She quickly let out a smile as she noticed Sonic snoring. "Well Sonic, looks like you over did it again, but still that was the most fun I've ever had in my world, and I owe it all to you." She said before calling for several guards to see to his wounds, and have him brought to her room.

The guards replied with a respectful "yes ma'am," as they picked up Sonic and walked both him and Blaze into the castle.

**ELSEWHER BACK IN SONIC'S WORLD**

"Things sure are quiet tonight," Amy thought to herself as she was walking home holding a brown bag filled with various groceries.

She then looked up at the sky. The stars were out and shining brightly, as was the full moon that did the same.

Yes, Station Square was indeed quite tame nowadays. Thanks to G.U.N. Crime and violence was at an all time low, and with Sonic and friends regulars in this city, everybody thought twice about causing trouble. Amy had noticed this and started to take in the sights of this peaceful city she called home.

There were buildings of all different heights and colors that filled this coastal city. There were very few lights on and people out at this time, but it was now past nine and Amy figured most people were in their beds at home, so she didn't read into it to much.

"I wonder how the others are doing. I hope Sonic is back to normal now." She said to herself as she continued to walk.

To be honest, even though she had given up trying to force Sonic to be her boyfriend, and left him to Blaze, she was still worried about him. She of course had faith in Blaze and the others to save him, but she was starting to feel very useless now.

Everyone else had went off to save Sonic, but she was left just sitting on the side lines cheering them on, and hoping for the best, and now she was really starting to hate that fact about herself. She knew that she wasn't as strong as Blaze our Shade, but she could still fight, though lately she was beginning to think that maybe she even weaker than she had already thought. Though just as she was about to rebuke herself for this, a strange light flashed in a alley next to her.

"What was that?" Amy said as she ran over to investigate.

Though when she got there she dropped her bag of groceries, and gasped spilling milk eggs and fruits all over the place.

As she seen a figure lying on the ground.

_OK every one that went well I think. I hope you all liked this one, as it took me a while to finish it. Well that's all for now so until next chapter...**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	4. Chapter 4 The final Guardian

**Sonic Elements Chapter 4 The final Guardian**

_Hey guys, sorry this one took a while, I been going through a which to do next moment. Anyway here's chapter 4 enjoy._

**P.O.V.**

Light, that's pretty much all I can remember.

Though there's not much about it for me to recall.

It was bright, warm, and it came at me without warning.

You think I would have seen it coming, that I would have been able to avoid it. That any everyday person on the street should have been smart enough to know not to walk into the light, to dodge it when it was coming at you, like a tank that had mistook you for a deer in it's headlights.

That's our instinctive response isn't it? If we come across something we can't understand, we ether try to kill it, or we run from it...right? Well if it was a normal attack I probably would have been able to respond to it better, but in this case I'm ashamed to say I just froze and let nature take it's course, so to speak.

Well anyway, even though I found myself being abducted by this strange light it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was simply floating through a infinitely wide and white space when this happened to me. There was complete weirdness around me, i.e. strange lights shining and sounds that would be worthy of a zoo run a muck, but to be honest I'm pretty used to that.

My whole life I've been strange, but I guess that's the usual for your average everyday psychokinetic hedgehog. Though my powers have never made me feel that way, they actually give me a sense of being special. Hey, you try levitating, blasting dudes with energy from your mind, and finding bad guys with a thought, and tell me you don't honestly get a kick out of it.

But no matter how much psycho power I have, no matter how many tricks I could do, I can't get what I heard out of my head when I was taken, those words are still echoing through me right now actually. Chaos...Control, that's all I can remember.

But I guess, that's not the main issue now. My real problem lies in the question of where am I at this moment?

After a while of forcing I was finally able to open my eyes and see what was around me.

"Oh your awake!" I heard a sweet voice speak to me.

This was really shocking I had never heard a voice so beautiful in my life. It sounded as if a harp was being played, and in such a way to show comfort for me and me alone. I loved it, and at once began to look around to see where the wonderful sound had come from.

What lied before me was something shocking.

I was on a couch wrapped in a white blanket. It looked like I was in some one's living room. There was a nice brown dining set to my left, a few cabinets housing various dishes to my right. And in front of me was a good sized TV, but what really caught my attention was the stunning form of a beautiful girl standing over me, with a smile placed on her face that made me feel warm.

She had pink quills that ran like hair down to her neck to her shoulders, she wore a red dress with a white trim at its edges, and had red boots that traveled up to her knees,that fit tightly but looked comfortable, almost as if they were happy to be hugging her body.

I couldn't help but be stunned by her, she was gorgeous. Although as I gazed at her, the sun from the near by window shining brightly on her form, by the suns position I gathered it was sometime around he morning. I found that her mouth was moving, but I couldn't here a word. I was to entranced by my own eyes to hear her, though I was brought back to reality when she began to snap her fingers in front of my eyes.

**Back to reality**

"Are you alright, do you have a name?" Amy said to him.

He stared at her again for a moment, and then responded. "My na, na, name, is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog."

"Well, that's good. So you have a name, I'm Amy, Amy Rose, it's nice to meet you Silver." She responded.

Silver was starting to blush now. He hadn't spoken to a girl like her before, and he was quite nervous. He started to stutter and sweat, but just as he started to get uncomfortable Amy spoke.

"So, Silver where did you come from, and why were you passed out in the middle of an ally?" Amy said as she looked at him with a face that begged for answers.

Silver looked at her and thought for a second. "You know, I don't know how I got here. I was walking home minding my own business, then I heard this strange voice say something, and boom, I was here.

"Well that's definitely strange, you said you heard a strange voice. Do you remember what it said?" Amy asked.

"Well, it didn't say much, except for something like, chaos control." Silver said, with a shrug.

"Chaos control? Are you sure the voice said that?" She wondered.

"Ah, yea do you know anything about it?" He questioned.

"Ah, actually I don't know much about it, but my friends do. In fact Sonic is an expert about most anything when it comes to the chaos emeralds." Amy said with conviction.

The chaos emeralds, Silver was shocked to hear this, but figured it was just a coincidence as he thought of the special gems of his world. "Really, whose Sonic?" He questioned her.

That very question set her into the mode we knew her best for, crazy fanatic. "You don't know Sonic? Sonic's like the best guy in the universe, he's saved the world and me countless times. He's the fastest thing alive, and pretty much the guy to see when it comes to the chaos emeralds. He's pretty great and I'm his girlfrie..." Amy began to say before she thought about it.

"Oh, so your his girlfriend... this guy must be pretty awesome then." Silver said a little strained and upset at this.

Amy looked at Silver and started again."Ah, no I'm not actually." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Silver said, curious as to what she meant.

"I chased after him for a while, hopping that he would return my feelings one day, but it turns out he wasn't interested in me." Amy said, as she now looked down with hurt in her eyes.

Even though she said she was over him, even if she agreed to let Blaze look after Sonic from now on, it still hurt her to think Sonic was now out of her reach for good, and that the only thing she did was cause him pain for all these years.

Silver gazed upon her and instantly seen the pain it was causing her think about it. He knew that kind of pain and felt it many times in his life.

"Oh, listen Amy I'm Sorry about." Yet he was cut of by her.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal, I just have to find my certain someone elsewhere." She said now forcing a smile to come along her face, and handing him a sandwich, sensing he was hungry she had made it right before he woke up and brought it in when he did.

Silver gazed at her with shock as she placed the plate on his lap and walked out, he had no idea how much pain she was in at the moment, but he knew it took great strength to just grin and bare it.

Silver then started to realize, his needed to know where he was and how to get home.

"Amy, would you happen to know where we are right now?" He said.

"Why earth of course, Station square to be exact." She said from the kitchen.

"Silver was in a panic. Earth, he had never been to such a place let alone heard of it, and he knew it was no where near his home world. He then realized, he was not just lost, he was on a whole other planet and with no idea how to get home.

Seeing this Amy rushed in to see what was wrong, but as she did this Amy's apartment room began to shake.

"What's going on?" Silver said now standing up shakily.

"An earthquake!" Amy yelled as she fell to the ground.

They held on to whatever was near them, trying to avoid being tossed around. Then suddenly the ceiling fan above their heads as well as the couch and cabinets, began to fly towards Amy with great speed.

Seeing this Silver at once dived for her as the furniture smashed into them.

Amy began to think this was impossible, she was sure that she was going to be smashed by all the furniture, but instead she was unharmed. She looked around to see how this could be possible, then she noticed something strange about the items.

They were now suspended in midair around them with a strange green glow holding them back.

"Are you ok Amy?" Silver said as he looked at her.

Amy looked back at him with awe. Right now Silver was standing above her with his arms out to his sides and his gloves showing a glowing green symbol on them that resembled the sign meaning omega. ( This sign looks like a upside down horse shoe. It's a sign that is usually used for quadrants, like sigma, beta, gamma, and omega for instance.) Yet after a few seconds, the flying furniture pieces were placed back into position, and she was finally able to answer him.

"I'm ok, but Silver what was that just now?" She said now starting to stand and face him.

Silver heard what she said and cringed. He had been in this situation before, and every time, even if he saved some one's life he was treated the same. He knew what was coming next, she would judge him, call him a freak, and tell him to leave now.

He was sure that was coming next, and even considered simply jumping out the window and running before she would have the chance to reject him. Though, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave her in the lurch like that. Here was some one who brought him into her home, saved him, and feed him, with out any knowledge of who he was. Heck for all she knew he was a drug addict that had simply passed out in the alley after a long high session, he needed to tell her the truth, he owed her at least that much.

"Look Amy I haven't been completely honest with you, my name is Silver the Hedgehog and that much is true, but, there's more to it than that. I am also psychokinetic, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything." He said unable to look her in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy said now confused.

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me, but I know it's to late for that, so just, be quick about it." He said now bracing himself for the worst.

"What are you talking about?" Amy questioned even more confused now.

"Come on Amy, I know you think I'm some sort of freak, so just get on with it." He said.

Amy looked at Silver and then figured it out, she was a bit shocked but she knew how to deal with it.

Silver stood there and waited for her next action, when she started to approach him he closed his eyes and began to twitch with fear. Yet he was caught of guard by what she did.

Silver opened his eyes and saw that Amy was now hugging him tightly. Silver didn't know what to do, or even how to respond to this. All he could seem to do was ask her "why?"

"Silver I don't care if your different, you saved me, and for that I'm grateful." Amy said as she let him go.

"You don't but don't you think I'm a freak?" Silver said.

"Your just special, not a freak, and in case you haven't noticed I'm pretty talented myself." Amy said showing him her Piko piko hammer before putting it away, to who knows where. (I mean seriously folks where the heck does she put that thing. It just seems to come from behind her all the time. I have some ideas as to where she hides it, but let's not go there. X_X)

Silver was speechless after hearing this.

"No ones ever been this nice to me." Silver said with a little emotion.

"Well, some ones never had a friend like Amy Rose." Amy said with a smile.

Silver looked at her with even more shock. "I've never had a real friend before. Anyone whose been around me has ether attacked me or been attacked, what if people start to hurt you for being friends with me."

"Well, obviously they don't realize that I'm not just cute, I'm strong to. An what about you, your powerful as well." She assured.

"I agree, you fended off my attack rather well Silver, I'm impressed." A voice spoke out of nowhere.

Silver and Amy looked around themselves to see if they could find who had said that, and as they did this a figure appeared on their left.

"It' s good to meet you Silver, I see you made it through the portal alright. By the way my name is Psi." The figure said, as he lowered his cloak.

He was an orange mongoose with purple eyes. He stood three inches taller than Silver, and wore a silver jacket with a purple shirt, white pants, purple and silver sneakers. With a distinct scar on his forehead that resembled a m. Silver looked upon this and started to speak.

"Wait, than you were the one who brought me here, you were the one just now that tried to attack and crush us with furniture." Spat Silver as his hands began to glow green.

"Yes to put it plainly that would be accurate." Psi replied.

With that Silver rushed at him firing a green mind blast from his hand. Yet Psi remained still his gaze locked on him as he approached.

"So many openings." Psi spoke as he simply slapped the blast away and gazed at Silver with a slightly more serious look. Causing Silver to freeze in his tracks.

"Nice try kid but you still have much to learn." Psi said this as Silver was now floating in front off him frozen in the air. Though just as this happened, Amy appeared from behind Psi and slammed her hammer down towards him.

Seeing this coming he looked through the corner of his eye and instantly froze Amy the same way. He then moved his gaze back towards Silver causing Amy to float right next to the frozen hedgehog.

Silver started to grunt as he tried to struggle free unable to break the strong force holding him. Yet Amy and Silver started to struggle with all their might but after a few seconds of fighting it, they realized they were completely at his mercy.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why your after me, but at least let Amy go. She has nothing to do with this, so don't hurt her, please , she's the first friend I've ever made!" Silver begged .

This caused a shocked look from Amy. She had never had some one just come out and beg for her safety like that. Sure Sonic and her friends had saved her countless times but, none of them were ever this worried about her, none of them ever showed this much concern about here well being. This was new to her and for some reason it made her feel good.

All this time she had worried about Sonic being ok. Him rushing off to some unknown place, him fighting some sort of evil that defied logic. She was in constant worry when ever Sonic jumped into action, feeling her heart beat out of control when ever these things happened.

Yet Sonic never felt the same way towards her, he may have saved her and protected her on occasion but he did that for all his friends, it was never solely something for her. An now some one else was showing the same worry she had shown to Sonic for her, and he had just met her. This made Amy realize something, maybe she had been chasing the wrong guy all this time. An seeing Silver so eager to protect her forced her to smile at him uncontrollably.

Yet Psi was still laughing, causing her to now glare at him.

"My friend you seem to have gotten things a little messed up, I'm not here to harm you." He said as he lowered them both back onto the couch, causing them to stare in wonder as they sat.

"Then why did you do all this, and why are you here?" Amy asked.

"Well, if you can contain your aggressive impulses I will explain, or shall we continue the needless fighting." Psi said as he began to cross his legs and float in midair.

Seeing as how they had no better option before them, the two felt it best to here him out. Less they want to be thrown out the window with out a hand being laid on them, leaving quite the questions for anyone who would see it. So they nodded in agreement, to show their submission.

Seeing the agreeing nod from the both of them Psi started his story.

"First off, I believe I should start with who I am. As I said before my name is Psi the Mongoose, and I'm a guardian under Gust the hedgehog."

"Wait Gust the hedgehog, who is that?" Amy asked.

"Well, I guess it would be best to describe him as Sonic and Shadow's father." He told them.

Amy's mouth dropped agape as she heard this. "Wait you mean to tell me, that not only does Sonic have a dad he's Shadow's brother as well?"

"Wait who is Shadow?" Silver said.

"You will learn of all this soon enough, yet that is not what I came here to tell you two." Psi responded.

Seeing that he was more serious now Amy and Silver decided to save any questions for after the discourse. Allowing Psi to resume.

"As for the reason I brought you here and the reason I attacked you two, was to test Silver."

"To test me what for?" Silver spoke.

"To combat a great threat. In one years time a great evil will be released upon this universe and everyone in this world, and even your world Silver are in danger. So I summoned you here to help." Psi said as he looked at them void of any sort of humor.

"What is this evil, and how can I help?" Silver said.

"I'm glad you asked, because as it turns out you have been chosen by the Master emerald along with Sonic, Shadow, and their friends to help fight this darkness as the next guardians." Psi said to him.

This caused Amy to speak out after she heard this. "What, Sonic's a part of this to? Is he ok, is he back to normal?" Amy questioned.

"Why yes, he is back to his old self again thanks to his friends, and they have all accepted the invitation to fight and train themselves for battle. Now my only question, is whether or not you will fight along side them?" Psi said now focusing all his attention on Silver.

Silver looked back at him and didn't know what to say. Truth be told he's saved a few people in his time, and stopped a few bad guys here and there, but this, this was extreme. He started to shrink back and doubt that he was the right guy for the job.

Seeing the uncertainty on his face Amy placed her hand on his. "Silver I know this is a lot to take in but I want you to know I'm here for you, and that I believe in you, no matter what."

Silver gazed at her with awe. To think that some one believed in him, some one trusted him like this. It was something he never thought he would feel, and with Amy saying this to him his confidence rose.

"I don't know if I'm the right guy to help save the universe, but I will give it my best shot!" Silver answered with conviction, earning a warm smile from Amy at the same time.

"Well than it's settled, we will start your training immediately." Psi said as he snapped his fingers and the three of them teleported away.

With in an instant they found themselves in the a very familiar place. ( At the very least familiar to those that play Sonic games.)

The area around them was wide and spacious perfectly suited to those that enjoyed running freely. Green grass was everywhere. Trees and waterways surrounded the place as if it was a made for one to simply enjoy the experience of racing through at great speed. There were sections of the ground that lifted up, overlapped themselves and then reached back down to earth again. These parts seemed to form loops that looked like they were put there as the ultimate test of how fast one could truly go. Though I guess it was a normal scene for the place Sonic frequented, known widely as the Green Hills.

Silver and Amy began to take in the sights. Amy started to feel some old memories of her days chasing Sonic come back, but she quickly thought of something else to get her mind off them. Silver on the other hand began to gawk at the zone with awe, he had never seen a place this beautiful in his life.

Seeing the various looks on their faces Psi felt it time to get to work. " Alright Silver, we will commence your training here, are you ready?" He said now hovering before them arms crossed, with a serious stare about his face.

Silver looked at Psi and than back at Amy. Once seeing Silver look her way Amy gave Silver a reassuring smile and stepped back, allowing Silver all the space he would need.

Silver looked at her and instinctively smiled back. An once Amy had gotten to a safe distance Silver set a glare towards Psi.

"Ready when you are." Silver assured as he assumed a fighting pose ready to start.

"Alright then, your training will be complete when you can beat me. So shall we begin?" Psi spoke as a purple aura surrounded him.

"If that's it then this will be easier than I thought, here I come!" Silver shouted as he rushed towards Psi his green aura radiating all around him.

"Still so naive." Psi said as he rushed Silver as well.

_OK guys I know this one was a little shorter than my usual but I didn't have much time to work on it. Slight change in time though things have been busy lately so as you can probably tell I can't always update on Sundays anymore._

_Yet don't worry I will still try to update every week, but it will most likely be around Wednesdays more. I do hope you didn't find this one to boring,as I felt it was time to give Amy and Silver some mention. Well that's about it, so I hope you will continue to read my stories and I will update again as soon as I can. _

_So until the next chapter__** STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Double trouble

**Sonic Elements Chapter 5 Double Trouble**

_Hey everyone, here's chapter five hope you enjoy it. Oh and I just want to thank everyone that reads my story, it's a real pleasure to know people like this story and read it. An one more thing I want you know this is only the beginning. I have huge amount of surprises and action in store for this story, but I won't spoil anything for you just keep reading and you'll see._

"You might as well admit it already." A voice said.

"There's no way I would ever allow it." Another voice argued.

"You don't get it do you?" The first voice said.

"Don't get what?" The second answered.

"In the end it will be unavoidable, I will win." The first one assured.

"Hmph, looks like you seem to forget who I am, I will stop you eventually, and regain what you have ruined." The second voice said with evident confidence.

"Not likely, I'll make sure you never even get the chance."

BACK TO THE CASTLE

The sun was just rising over the horizon. It was a ideal morning, there was a cool breeze that filled the air. One could only wish for a day as perfect as this one was shaping up to be.

The sun then began to shine through a window near the top of the castle.

A long yawn came over Sonic as the sun hit his face waking him up. "Well, that was the best sleep I've had in a while." He said sitting up from the bed he was on and stretching his arms out.

He felt good as he looked around, but that was probably because he was in a large bed with a canopy top.

The bed was at least king size if not bigger, the bed was covered in purple sheets and blankets with a red canopy. It was very comfortable and soft to sleep on. Though what really gave Sonic the sense of comfort, was the fact that he had the strong smell of lilac present in his nose. He also felt something warm and soft right next to him covered in the blanket, that made sure he was at a comfortable temperature the whole night.

"Wow, whatever this is, it's pretty soft." Sonic thought as he brushed his right hand across the lump in his blanket. He was caught by surprise when it started to move.

"What the?" Sonic said as he shrunk back, then after a moment he began to pull back the cover. Once it was completely pulled back Sonic looked down, and began to blush heavily.

What was under the covers was none other than a sleeping Blaze. She was wearing a flattering night gown that covered her well, and was quite the treat for the eyes.

Sonic was now flushed red, he had not planned on sharing a bed with some one last night, let alone Blaze who was wearing, to put it lightly, less than her usual. He was about to panic until something calmed him.

Blaze, even though she was completely asleep began to purr softly. Sonic couldn't help but be halted by this development. Blaze was indeed a cat, but she was never one to purr. In all the time Sonic knew Blaze he knew she would only purr when she was really happy, which for Blaze was a rarer occasion then a pink moon, at least that's the way he saw it.

"Hmph, I guess she had a good nap." Sonic said as he put the covers back on her.

Blaze felt this and instinctively began to turn to him and reach her hands towards Sonic feeling for him and calling out his name slightly lifting up at the same time, her eyes still closed the whole time as she did so. The scene seemed so cute Sonic nearly melted at this sight.

To see Blaze so comfortable, and vulnerable, was a shock to him. She normally only dropped her guard around him and even then she still kept a small measure of awareness about her. To hear her in this most honest and innocent state, call for him in her sleep really touched him. He felt that she needed him, to be honest Sonic was very tempted to just let her pull him back down, but he knew that he needed to be up right now.

"Sorry Blaze, but I have to get up now." He said as he gently laid her back down, before dashing off so fast that she wouldn't even feel him leave.

Sonic continued to rush through the hallways until he came across a familiar face.

"Ah, Mr. Sonic it's good to see you up and about." Gordon spoke.

Sonic took a second to get a good look at the guy, he hadn't changed at all. He was still the same over protective, blue uniform sporting koala Sonic had come to know of.

"What's up Gordon how ya been?" Sonic said.

"I have been ok thank you for asking. Oh but Mr. Sonic, have you seen the princess around? After you two arrived she let you stay in her quarters, while she caught up on some paper work for a while, and I haven't seen her since."

Sonic was shocked to find out that Blaze even after being just as tired as he was didn't rest like he did, but went off to take care of her kingdom instead.

Sonic then let out a sigh, "that Blaze, she always has to push herself so hard."

Sonic was about to regret even moving and stirring her in the first place but he got a look at Gordon's question filled expression and deducted that he better say something.

"Ah, actually I saw her head towards her room just now. She looked pretty wiped so I wouldn't disturb her." Sonic said nonchalantly, trying to leave out the fact that they had fallen asleep together in the same bed.

"Oh, well I shall not bother her then. Oh, but before I forget, Mr. Sonic the princess wanted me to give you this." Gordon said as he handed something to Sonic.

Sonic looked at it and was shocked. He had not expected Blaze to do anything like this, but he found the gift a good change from the ordinary. "Thanks Gordon, but could you do me a favor?"

"Of course Mr. Sonic, after all you've done for the princess, it would be my honor. What pray tell is the favor?"

"From now on, please, just call me Sonic."

Gordon looked at Sonic a little confused by this request, but he accepted it. An with an assuring nod he proved it.

"Oh and Gordon just one last thing. If Blaze wakes up and asks where I am, tell her I went out for a run, and I'll be back around lunch, ok." Sonic said with a smile as he jetted off down the hallway and jumped out the window, which mind you was on the fifth floor of the castle, and blurred past the castle walls right out in to the open fields.

Gordon watched this in awe at the sight of Sonic's truly unreal speed and skill, and after a few seconds he let out a smile. " I quite re-leaved to know the princess has found some one like him to help her. For some reason when he's around, I never worry about her anymore."

He then took one last look at the window as a cool breeze flew in along with some of the warmth of the rising sun and started back down the hallway.

LATER THAT DAY

Sonic had been gone for about five hours now and it was already past ten, to which was the time a certain someone started to stir once again.

Blaze yawned as she sat up from the bed. "Now that was a good nap."

Blaze then started to rub her eyes as she began to remember what happened last night.

FLASHBACK

Blaze had just ordered her guards to see to Sonic's wounds and have him brought to her quarters after words. Yet the guards had thought this a little strange.

"Why would the princess want us to leave him in her room?" They wondered, yet they felt it best not to question her judgment. They seen how worried she looked about Sonic, and how tired she seemed be at the moment. Though there was one thing they knew for sure about their princess, and that was that when she is sleepy she can be quite cranky, and they all knew a cranky Blaze meant seared backsides all around for those dumb enough to piss her off.

Even though they may have found it strange, Blaze didn't see anything weird about it. Though that was probably due to the fact that she had been living with Sonic at G.U.N for months now so them sharing a room was not new to them.

Once the guards had went to go take care of Sonic, Blaze then turned to look at Gordon.

"Gordon may I have a word with you, can you come with me for a moment?" She asked.

"Of course princess, as you wish." He replied as the two walked into the castle.

You could already guess that Blaze ran a very tight ship when it came to her kingdom. This of course was no exception for her castle as well.

The inside of Blaze's castle was what you would expect a castle to be like. There were many hallways and corridors that led to various places throughout the establishment. Though instead of the hallways being made of some grey stone they were a white porcelain with red carpets lining the floors.

The decorations inside were all extravagant as well, there were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling all over the place, expensive looking brown tables that showed up on opposite walls of the hallways randomly every few feet, with various things a top them like pictures and vases, probably to keep them from looking to empty.

Blaze continued to walk through the long hall way with Gordon following close behind, and after a few more minutes of walking they had arrived at a brown door. With in a moment Blaze had opened the door and her and Gordon walked in.

"It sure has been quite sometime since you've called me to your study princess." Gordon said.

By now Blaze was becoming quite annoyed with being called princess, but she knew that no matter how many times she asked Gordon, he would always refer to her as such. So she just dealt with it. Besides, she was more interested by the state of her office at the moment.

Her office was quite the room. It was the size of at least two regular bedrooms. It had book shelves lining the white colored walls. The books with in the shelves were all of different colors and seemed to all be about the history of her kingdom. There was a brown hard wood floor that was adorned with a purple carpet with an emblem in the center. The emblem was that of a burning claw print to symbolize her rule.

She also had a large desk in the middle of the room that had a pile of papers, pens, and spare inks bottles stacked upon it, those of which she hadn't done anything with in months. All this and a pair of lilac curtains with a few chairs scattered around the room were what seemed to define her space.

Though all this is not what interested her. what was shocking was that Blaze's office, looked exactly like she had left it before she was sent to Sonic's world.

"It looks like I never left." Blaze thought to herself, as she sat in the chair at her desk.

Seeing this Gordon at once started to make his way to her desk and await orders.

Noticing this Blaze turned to him and started to speak.

"Gordon, I know you most likely have a ton of questions for me, but before you start, I need to know the condition of the kingdom. What has been transpiring in my absence?" Blaze asked.

Gordon heard this and quickly cleared his throat to speak. "To be honest princess, it has been quite difficult since you disappeared, but we have been able to get by, with a little help."

Blaze was caught off guard by his statement. "A little help? What do you mean, did some one take control in my absence?" She questioned.

"Yes, princess some one did. An as to who it was, I highly doubt that you need me to spell it out for you, after all they were her for lunch the day of your disappearance, so it should not come as a shocker that they kept things in order up until now." Gordon spoke a little restrained.

Blaze heard this and instantly clenched her fists and growled.

"They were the ones? Great, this is the last thing I need." Blaze said now staring at her desk with obvious anger, but she had pretty much anticipated this outcome, so instead of just dwelling on this she asked. "Where are they now?" looking towards Gordon.

"They have resigned for the night to their respective quarters, but they are already aware of your presence here and asked for you to fully explain your absence in the tomorrow." Gordon said.

"I figured as much, well since they are so interested, and that knowing them you will probably have to repeat this as soon as we are done, you can tell them this. I have not been simply playing around all this time, In my time away I was able to rid our world of its greatest threat." Blaze said to him.

"Wait princess, you mean that?" Gordon said with astonishment.

"Yes Gordon, tell them that Nega has been defeated, this time once and for all." Blaze assured.

Gordon looked at her in awe."Your highness that's wonderful news. I know they will be pleased to hear of this, but are you sure he is truly gone?"

"I watched him die with my own eyes." Blaze said.

With new found hope in his eyes Gordon spoke. "This is astounding, princess please excuse me so that I may relay this message."

"You may go I have some other things to attend to now anyway, oh and Gordon, tell them the sol emeralds have been returned to their rightful places as well." Blaze said as she now started to look through the papers on her desk.

And with that Gordon at once rushed out to relay the message.

With Gordon gone Blaze continued to go through her papers. She had decided to catch up on her work while she had the chance, but as she did so she found herself constantly distracted.

"Even though all of that was the truth it's still going to be a pain to have to deal with things tomorrow, but at least if it wasn't for Sonic things would have been even worse. Looks like even when he's in need of help, he's still helping me." Blaze thought letting off a small smile to herself as she kept sorting through her papers.

She had stayed in her office for another three hours or so before she finished all the paper work that had piled up.

After which she started to walk through the hall ways, with the look of absolute exhaustion ever present on her face. An with in a few moments she had arrived at her room.

Blaze let out a sigh of relief as she got to the door and opened it.

"So tired, must sleep." She thought to herself as she made her way to the bed.

Without a moments thought she dropped her shoes, jacket, and pants until she was just in her undergarments and a t-shirt and once this was done she put on her purple night gown.

It was a very comfortable gown, it had a red stone etched in the middle of it where here chest was. As it stretched down to her knees it flattered her figure, and helped keep her warmth from escaping her.

She noticed that her blanket was a little messed up and that there was a large lump in her blanket as she got to her bed, yet being as tired as she was she ignored it, and simply got into bed. Unaware that Sonic was right behind her already fast asleep.

At once she was fast asleep, and some how, almost instinctively, Sonic wrapped his arms around Blaze until they were both keeping each other close, causing Blaze to purr happily the rest of the night as they slept.

END OF FLASH BACK.

Blaze then thought about what had happened last night, she remembered falling asleep but she couldn't help but feel there was more to it than that, then she looked at her surroundings.

Her bed was completely ruffled up on the other edge. Blaze found this a little strange as she has never been one to move when she sleeps, she would usually stay in her one spot and that was it, but clearly the other side of the bed had been used.

She than looked at the floor, her clothes were all over it but she remembered just coming in and throwing them down, so that wasn't a surprise. Yet just as she was starting to really get uneasy she noticed something right next to her.

"What is this?" She asked herself as she picked it up.

It appeared to be some sort of strand of hair or something, but it was blue which was weird. Her eyes then shot open wide as she realized what it was.

"This is one of Sonic's quills, which means... Sonic!" Blaze yelled with her face bright red as she realized she had just fallen asleep in the same bed as Sonic.

Blaze than quickly jumped out of bed and threw on the rest of her clothes, "Sonic are you still in here?" She said as she put on her jacket and looked around the room.

After a few seconds of searching she found that Sonic was no longer here. She was both re-leaved and worried at the same time when she noticed this.

The truth is last night was the best sleep she had in weeks, but she didn't want Sonic to feel uncomfortable around her for it.

She had told the guards to bring Sonic to her room just so she could keep an eye on him, but with the news from Gordon and all the work she had did that night, she had completely forgot Sonic was in her room unconscious and fell asleep.

She had then thought about the past few months with Sonic.

During these past few months her and Sonic had done a lot together, they had thwarted a few of Eggman's plots, and even stopped an army of soldiers.

Yet this wasn't what she was referring to, during this time she and Sonic had become quite close. In all this time, they had to fight back to back against evil warriors, and even slept on a tree branch together.

Yet back than all this happened because they had to, and now here she was. Blaze and Sonic had accidentally fallen asleep in the same bed, and Blaze was worried that Sonic would now feel uncomfortable around her, which was something she didn't want.

She had spent these last few months getting to know Sonic as the one she could be completely straight with, the one she could trust no matter what, the one she most treasured and needed in her life. Had she ruined all that?

Well she wasn't going to sit here and let that happen. She had to find Sonic so with out a thought she rushed out the door flames spurring her on(good thing the ones that designed the castle foreseen this kind of thing and had the carpets, curtains, and sheets made fire proof).

Blaze was now quickly rushing down the hallway until she found herself being asked to stop. She looked in front of her and seen Gordon waving her down. She didn't believe she had time to chat, knowing Sonic he could be half way around the world already, but seeing as how so much was going on today she decided to here him out.

"What is it Gordon, I'm rather busy at the moment." She said a glare of anger about her.

"Sorry to stop you your hi-" Gordon thought for a moment, Blaze was already in a bad mood so to speak, and calling her that might just make things worse. So he tried again. " Um, sorry to stop you Blaze, but where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Blaze was caught off guard by the fact Gordon had finally called her Blaze, something she had not been able to get him to say since she was little. So hearing this calmed her down a bit, "I'm looking for someone at the moment, and I need to find him quickly."

"Would you happen to be looking for Sonic?" He asked casually.

Blaze was shocked that he knew this, "Yes, I am actually, did you see him?" She said.

"Well Sonic left the castle early this morning, he seemed rather happy to go out too." Gordon said.

This hit Blaze hard as she started to frown, had Sonic left because of her, had he felt it to uncomfortable to talk to her. She was hoping that this wasn't the case.

Gordon looked at the look on her face and at once spoke. "He did tell me to tell you something encase you wanted to find him. He told me to tell you that, he went out for a run and that he would be back around lunch."

Blaze heard this and quickly perked up, she was happy to know that Sonic was coming back, this gave her hope that maybe she hadn't lost him after all.

"What time is it now Gordon?" She asked as she turned her back to him.

"It's about 11:25 Blaze, is there something the matter?" Gordon questioned.

"Nothing at all, I'm going to go for a walk around the castle before I head for the dining hall." Blaze said as she started to walk away.

"Is there anything special you want for lunch today?" Gordon asked her as she continued to walk away.

"Yes actually, I'm in the mood for some _chili_-_dogs_ today, make sure there's plenty for lunch please." Blaze said as she walked out of sight, as Gordon smiled and went towards the kitchen.

ESLEWHERE ATOP A MOUNTAIN NEAR BY THE CASTLE

A blue blur rushed through the scenery of the mountain. It shot pass the many trees and bushes that adorned the mountains peak until it reached the summit.

"Oh yeah, it feels good to stretch out." Sonic said as he looked out towards the horizon.

From up there Sonic could see all of Blaze's kingdom, there were several small houses that were arranged in many different colors. There was a large clear blue lake that was to the east of the kingdom and there atop a large grass covered hill stood Blaze's castle.

"Wow, you know this place looks so much different in the day time, it's actually pretty nice here." Sonic thought to himself.

The wind was now starting to blow a cool breeze across the top of the mountain as Sonic stood there. Sonic was slightly shocked when he heard a flapping noise come from him as this happened.

"Oh, forgot about the gift Blaze gave me. Funny, I never thought I would need these, but still I have to admit, I look pretty tight." Sonic said looking at his gift.

Sonic was now wearing a black jacket with a blue trim along the edges, a collar that was up to his mouth, and the word kaze in kanji on the back of it. He had on a pair of black pants (similar to the style of the dbz fighters) that fit well without dragging him down,a white t-shirt and a blue sash like belt which its tie hung to the right of Sonic. An to top it off He had a pear of dark shades resting on his head.

After another moment of admiring his new outfit Sonic looked up towards the sun. Sonic had become rather good at telling the time just from the position of the sun, probably due to the fact that Sonic had spent so much time out under it running.

"Well looks like it's about 11:50. I think I'll head back to the castle now, it's almost time for lunch, and I bet Blaze is wondering where I am." Sonic said with a smile as he dashed off towards the castle.

BACK AT THE CASTLE

Blaze had just finished her walk around the grounds and was now walking into the dining hall.

The dining hall was quite the place. It was as big as a school auditorium and filled with beautiful tables every where. The ceiling was unbelievably high and there were many chandeliers adorning it. The floor was a white linoleum that looked clean enough to eat off it. An there in the center of the hall stood a plateau with a extravagant wooden table with a red cloth on it.

The dining hall was filled with people talking, laughing, and enjoying lunch. There were the maids, the guards, and many other castle attendants present. Though everything got quiet when Blaze walked in.

Blaze was shocked that everyone had become so quiet just like that as they stared at her, and just when things were becoming completely awkward one guard stood up.

He was a black bear wearing a outfit similar to Gordon's. "It's good to have you back princess." He said as he stood at attention. Seeing this, the rest of the ones inside the hall quickly followed suit as well.

Blaze was shocked by this, but she was quite happy to be welcomed back as well. "Thank you everyone, it's rather nice to be home." She said.

The all heard her and let out a loud cheer before returning to their own conversations.

Seeing as how everyone went back to what they were doing, Blaze took this moment to take her seat.

As she sat at her table she noticed how empty it was. It only had four chairs around it, put there just encase Blaze felt like facing a different side of the hall. She was just about to comment about it when she heard foot steps behind her.

"Sonic?" Blaze said with a smile as she turned around, but that smile quickly vanished as she saw two figures behind her, which she recognized instantly.

"Well, well, so you've made it back alive have you?" The first figure said.

"It was rather rude to just vanish during lunch like that Blaze, your manners could use some work." The second figure spoke.

"Wow, Inferno, Magma, it almost sounded like you cared for a minute." Blaze scoffed.

"Looks like you haven't changed much Blaze, how, disappointing." Inferno said.

"It's not surprising, you've always been stubborn." Magma stated with a sigh.

"You two have never understood me, but I guess that's my fault for thinking that my big brother and sister would be anything like me." Blaze said as she glared at them.

_OK, well there you have it folks chapter five. With Blaze's big brother and sister around what lies in store for her, and also who were those two voices from the beginning? Well looks like you'll have to keep reading to find out. _

_P.S. I will be taking next week off. I haven't been feeling well lately, and I could use some time to rest and see what way I want the chapters to pan out from here._

_So until the next chapter...** STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.** _


	6. Chapter 6 Burning Thoughts

**Sonic Elements Chapter 6 Burning Thoughts**

_Hey everybody I'm back and feeling a bit better, so it's time I stopped making you wait and got on with the story. Oh, and one more thing, I just want to thank everyone for their comments and concern. I am truly grateful to you all._

Blaze had an ever present scowl on her face as she glared at the two beings in front of her. Though her stare was set back a little by the mid afternoon sun that shone through the dining hall windows, it hit strait into her amber eyes, and that kind of bothered her.

She was used to intense heat and smoldering air, but despite all this, bright light would still have an effect on her, yet she secretly was thanking this fact at the moment. Mostly because it meant she did not have to look the two greatest pains in her life that could only be classified as her big brother and sister, directly in the eye.

Even though she could not see their eyes at the moment, she knew full well they were giving her the exact same glare, a trait that no doubt ran in the family. Still, some one had to speak, and Blaze figured it might as well be her. Though Blaze then began to focus her attention directly towards her brother Inferno.

He was a good six inches taller than Blaze, and he always made sure she remembered that by the way he he looked down to her.

His fur was black in color. He wore a white jacket similar to Blaze's but it stopped at his waist instead of continuing on to form hip covers. He had white pants that fit well, and he sported shoes and gloves just like Sonic's but were inverted in color. An his red eyes gave him quite the stare.

After a few seconds of glaring, Blaze quickly turned her attention to Magma. She greatly resembled Blaze in the looks area, though the differences were apparent between them.

Her fur was white in color and she wore a jacket just like Blaze, but it was black with white pants that complemented her legs to boot. She had gloves and shoes exactly like Blaze's, but she had her white hair styled strait down to her shoulders. Unlike her sister who usually kept her hair in a crown like ponytail that stood up in the center of her head. She also had black eyes as well to finish things.

Seeing as how the evil glares were going to continue on Blaze broke the silence then.

"So, Magma, Inferno, what do you want here?"

The two of them stared at her and then started to smirk.

"Well little sister, to be completely to the point, we're here to clean up the mess you left." Magma stated.

" Honestly Blaze, you should know better than to leave your post." Inferno said crossing his arms.

"I didn't leave intentionally, as you should be aware of, the sol emeralds decided to take a trip and I was caught in the crossfire." Blaze steamed.

"So, what your saying is the sol emeralds you were told to guard, just vanished and decided to take you along? Hmph, seems like intrusting you to look after a few stones was a mistake, your failures have just proved your inadequacy yet again Blaze. I'm very disappointed." Inferno spoke as he turned away from her.

Blaze then immediately stood up from the table. "I am not a failure! I have watched over the sol emeralds ever since I was little, I have lead this kingdom without issue as well in all that time. There has been no problem I have been unable to deal with!" She said slamming her fist into the table.

"Really? As I seem to recall this happened once before did it not Blaze?" Magma questioned.

Blaze was set back by this comment, she didn't expect her to know about that.

"What are you talking about Magma?" Blaze questioned trying to cover this up.

Though Blaze had always been terrible at hiding things, especially emotions. It had always been easy for her two older siblings to read her like a kids book, and this time of course was no different.

"Don't play such a stupid game Blaze. Do you really think we are unaware of all your actions that have transpired with in the last few months?" Magma growled.

"We have kept a close eye on this area ever since you were deemed ruler of it. We know full well of the time you disappeared with the sol emeralds. Or the time when you allowed Nega to obscure with the jeweled scepter." Inferno added.

Blaze started to really boil after she heard this. All her life her big brother and sister have treated her poorly and looked down upon her, but this was to much for her to take, and as such she lost her cool as she started to respond.

"You two have been spying on my kingdom this whole time? You two have always been dirty, but this, this takes the cake. It is my duty to look after the sol emeralds not yours, you have no right to come into my kingdom and judge my actions!" She yelled as a large aura of fire surrounded her.

The aura surrounded her with in a second and naturally emitted a strong heat, in fact the heat coming from her now would be enough to melt boulders.

Yet Inferno and Magma seen this and were not impressed. If anything they looked unaffected by the display at all.

Blaze noticed there lack of care at this and at once began to become even angrier.

She then began to emit a powerful wave of heat that flew out in all directions of the area. The wave was so intense in fact that it caused several fires to spring forth in the dinning hall on the various surfaces with in.

This started to cause a panic throughout the place as the many people inside scrambled to put them all out. Though the flames continued to burn many of the tables and drapes around the hall, the guards were able to put most of them out almost instantly.

Mostly due to the fact that when it came to being a member of Blaze's castle, being able to put out fires as quickly as possible was in the job description. An with someone like Blaze as the ruler, and with her fiery temper, they were heart pressed to get through a day with out some sort of flame to put out.

Inferno looked upon the many fires scattered about, and the various guards tending to them and at once became annoyed. He then felt it time to take action.

"You say we have no right to come and judge you... apparently little sister, you forget your place!" Inferno yelled as he created an fiery aura of his own.

His aura though was very different from Blaze's. His was easily twice the size of her's, nearly reaching the ceiling of the dinning hall as it flared wildly.

"Blaze, you have continued to fail as you have let things get out of your control. You have disappeared with the emeralds twice already, and you even allowed the jeweled scepter to be stolen as well from the royal vault. Though what is truly insulting, is the fact that during these events, you were unable to solve them on your own, you were assisted by some outsider named Sonic no less!"

Blaze began to shrink back now. She had no idea they were aware of Sonic's role in all this. An this matter truly caught her off guard. "How do did you know about Sonic?" She stuttered afraid to find out what was coming next.

"We have heard a great deal about Sonic. We also know that were it not for him, you would have not been successful against Nega those past few times. An now you say that you watched Nega die before your eyes? Tell me, I am already fully aware that you were not the one to finish him, was it this Sonic who carried it out, and you just happened to be there at the time?" Inferno questioned.

Blaze began to look down in anger and shame. What upset her was not the fact that Sonic had indeed killed off the Eggmen, but that her brother was right. She had just sat there and watched the whole time, to afraid to do anything. Feeling completely helpless, Blaze simply nodded towards her brother showing that he was correct.

"Unforgivable!" Inferno said as his aura flared again. This time though he let off a wave of heat even more powerful than the one Blaze let off before.

An this was truly easy to see, as unlike Blaze's, it did not leave a few random fires scattered across the area, instead it created a massive wall of fire that surrounded the dining hall completely, blocking off the exits and stopping anyone from moving.

Blaze looked around and began to panic as all her subjects were trapped inside with no way out available.

"You are becoming to angry brother, you should calm down before you burn this castle to the ground." Magma stated with little concern if any at all.

"No, I will not stop. Blaze, you have disgraced the royal family and proven how weak you are. The way I see it, there is no longer any reason to allow this place to stand and dishonor us any further!" Inferno exclaimed as his aura once again began to rise increasing the temperature as well.

The guards and other castle dwellers began to fall to he ground as they were beginning to suffocate and cook under the heat and pressure that was exuding from Inferno who showed no signs of letting up.

"Inferno stop this! There is no need to punish them for my failures, leave them alone!" Blaze yelled turning from her subjects back to her two siblings.

"No, they are just as much as useless as you are, and they will not be spared." Inferno said as his fires began to engulf the room causing Blaze to close her eyes.

Yet just as she did this a strong breeze blew into the dining hall.

The breeze came about with out warning as it quickly began blowing through the flames and snuffing them out. It traveled along the whole area, up the walls, along the table, and even through the doors. It kept going unhindered, and did not cease until every single spark was extinguished. An once that was done, it then culminated into a small twister that seemed to stand in the middle of the room.

Inferno and Magma were completely astounded by this.

Never had they seen a mere breeze move so fast and strong as to fully nullify their flames. As they watched this the two could only seem to ask themselves, "what could be causing this unnatural wind?" But Blaze of course knew full well what this was.

"Thank you Sonic, you came just in time." Blaze said with a smile as she sat down on the floor, causing Inferno and Magma to stare towards her and then back at the twister.

"Yo Blaze, looks like things really started to heat up around here, is lunch always this intense?" Sonic said with a grin as the twister dissipated.

Inferno and Magma continued to gaze upon Sonic an after a minute they sat down at the table.

Sonic then looked at the two and was instantly shocked. "Well those two sure seem strange." Sonic thought as he rushed up to the table and right next to Blaze.

"Afternoon Blaze, how's it going, you sleep well?" Sonic asked, still remembering how he woke up, and starting to eat the chili-dogs left on the table for him as he sat down.

Blaze couldn't help but blush at the comment. She remembered full well what had happened this morning, though she felt this not the time to discuss it.

"Ah, fine Sonic but we'll talk about it later. Right now I would like you to meet Inferno the Cat and Magma the Cat. They are my big brother and sister." Causing them to introduce themselves as Blaze said this.

Sonic heard her and was completely shocked. "Whoa, your big brother and sister? Blaze I had no idea you had siblings!" Sonic said staring at the two and dropping his chili-dog in the process.

"Yes Sonic, they are." Blaze rebutted with little enthusiasm.

"Well that was a shock. Man I can really see the resemblance Blaze. Hmph, never would of guessed, Blaze has older siblings, and you are twins aren't ya." Sonic said looking towards them.

To which the two replied with a nod. A little shocked that Sonic could just tell as many didn't get that right away.

"Yea I figured as much. I'm a twin myself, so I guess it makes it easy for me to tell now huh?" Sonic said rubbing his nose in his usual cocky manner.

Seeing as how Sonic had figured out so much, Magma decided to speak up.

"So you are the infamous Sonic we have heard so much about, I must say you are indeed quite different, and very interesting." Magma said looking at him, evil pasted in her smirk.

Sonic simply smiled awkwardly. "Uh, thanks, I think. Though I don't think I've had the pleasure of hearing much about you two." He said as he scooted his chair closer to Blaze.

"It is of no consequence. We are more interested in your recent dealings at the moment anyway." Inferno said keeping his stare posted on Sonic.

Sonic was really starting to feel uncomfortable now, he had just met these two that turned out to be Blaze's older siblings, and already he could sense something was up with them. He had no idea what it was yet, but he knew for some reason he would end up finding out sooner or later, though he really hopped that it would be the latter.

Blaze looked at Sonic and quickly picked up on the fact that he was feeling uncomfortable. So she figured that it would be a good idea to try and change the focus of her brother and sisters attention.

"So, anyway, what do you two want here? I'm back now so there is no more need for you both to be here." Blaze stated trying to get them to leave as soon as possible.

They than both glared at Blaze, "We will be the judge of that little sister, so you should remain thankful we no longer feel like dealing with your mistakes." Inferno and Magma both stated and then quickly turned their focus back on Sonic causing Blaze to lower her head in defeat.

Yet Sonic noticed this and at once spoke up.

"Hey, ease up will ya she's your little sister after all. You guys shouldn't treat her like that, got it!" Sonic said as small breeze kicked up around him.

They were shocked Sonic would speak to them in such a matter, let alone stick up for blaze like that. Though the one most shocked was Blaze. All her life it was her against her big brother and sister, they were older and stronger than she was and she knew it. So when ever they treated her badly or upset her, there was not much she could do about but give up. Yet now suddenly, Sonic just bursts out and defends her, and to be honest that made her feel like for once in her life, when it was her against her siblings, some one was on her side.

Inferno and Magma were surprised to say the least at this, but their shock quickly turned to a smirk as Inferno started.

"I see, well, you are indeed very direct Sonic. Though I guess I should expect as much from the one that killed Nega." Causing Blaze to cringe after she heard this.

Sonic heard this and quickly became shocked. " What the heck are you talking about." He said with a confused look about him.

Magma and Inferno looked at him with shock.

"You really don't know do you?" Magma said.

Sonic simply looked at them and shock his head in confusion.

Inferno seen this and at once responded.

"Well, regardless of whether you remember or not, the fact still remains you are the one that killed Eggman Nega, and from what we have heard, you killed another man that seemed to resemble him as well."

Sonic was completely still as he heard this. He had just been told that not only were his greatest enemies dead, but it was he that killed them. Sonic couldn't believe it, he had taken down the two mad scientist before and they had always been able to save themselves, but now Sonic was unsure if that had been the case this time.

"Wait you've got to be kidding right? I mean, I have always had some problems whenever I dealt with those two, but, I never went as far as killing them. This can't be the case, I've never purposely tried to kill them or anyone. Right Blaze?" Sonic said as he stared towards Blaze.

Though Blaze was unable to meet him eye to eye. She felt completely horrible at the moment. It wasn't the fact Sonic found out he did this. but the fact she didn't tell him sooner. She had felt it best not to tell Sonic about this, since Sonic wasn't himself when it happened. Though now with the matter completely exposed, she was seriously regretting that decision. The only thing she could do was simply tell him sorry.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry but excuse me I need some air." Sonic said as he quickly dashed out the hall.

"Sonic," was all Blaze could say before he was gone. She had tried to reach for him but he had left to fast for her to stop him. After a moment, she than glared back at her siblings.

"You two really know how to ruin my life don't you?" Blaze said as she dashed after Sonic.

After Sonic and Blaze were gone Inferno and Magma began to smirk to each other.

"Well, what do you think Inferno?" Magma questioned.

"It would seem he is stronger than I expected, but, he is still of no threat." Inferno replied.

"I see, but he definitely would be an entertaining toy." Magma spoke with a devious smile about her.

"Agreed, but it would seem he's rather fond of our little sister." Inferno stated.

"True, but that's nothing we can't use to our advantage." Magma said.

"Hmph, your right, we will handle it accordingly later, but for now let us finish our lunch." Inferno said as they both nodded and began to eat. The rest of the castle staff still in the hall watching on in fear.

LATER ON THAT EVENING.

Blaze had been rushing all around the castle truly despising the fact it was so big now more than ever. After a moment she happened across Gordon as she rushed through the hall way of the third floor.

"Gordon there you are! Have you seen Sonic anywhere?" Blaze said panting frantically hopping he had good news.

"No, I'm sorry Blaze I haven't seen him since the event in the hall a few hours ago. Is he ok?" Gordon said.

"I don't know. I've been searching for him ever since then, and I have been unable to find him at all. An knowing Sonic he could be anywhere on the planet by now." Blaze said rather upset.

"I see, well I'm sure that Sonic will show up soon. An there is most likely nothing to worry about, this is Sonic were talking right. But if you want I can send some of the castle guards to help you look for him." Gordon reasoned.

Blaze looked at the koala and thought about his offer. Yet after a minute she decided to reply.

"Thanks a lot Gordon, but I will be able to move more freely by myself. Besides I'm sure your right, Sonic is probably just out for a run and will be back soon. I will just wait for him than, goodnight." Blaze said as she walked towards her room.

"As you say Blaze, sleep well." Gordon spoke as he bid her goodnight.

It didn't take Blaze long to reach her room, but that's because she decided to run the rest of the way there. Once she got back to her room she quickly walked in turned on the light and looked around.

The room had pretty much stayed the way she had left it from this morning. The purple carpet and drapes still in their perspective places. She had two large dressers on her walls, one on the left near the bathroom door, and one on the right near the closet and balcony. The only thing different was that the bed was made up, and the only thing missing was a sleeping Sonic, whom she was to tired at that time to see him as anything more than a big lump of covers.

She was secretly upset by this fact. With out Sonic around she always felt lonely, but now after accidentally sharing her room last night. An her returning to this place now, made her really able to see how empty and lonely her room really was.

"Maybe I should start down sizing." Blaze thought to herself as she looked around.

Though this was not the only thing on her mind. She was more interested in where Sonic was right now.

He just up and left during lunch, yet how could she blame him, this morning and last night aside, the time he had spent here was terrible. They were attacked by a giant snake. He had put out a ragging fire in the dining hall. He was unable to finish his chili-dogs, had to deal with her older siblings, and had to find out he killed both Eggmen all at once.

Needless to say that the past few days for Sonic have been nothing but a headache at best. An she was really starting to feel responsible for all this.

"This all happened because I brought Sonic here. It's my fault he's going through such pain. I really am nothing but a hindrance to him." Blaze said as she began to remove her clothes again and put her night gown back on.

Yet just as she put it on she felt a strange presence.

"What's this I feel?" Blaze thought as she looked around the room.

One could easily tell that there was no one in there but her. Yet she could still feel that some one was close by somewhere. Then she remembered something.

Gust had told her before that she could make things out that she sensed more clearly, if she devoted her full attention to the task.

"Alright, well lets see if I can get it to work again." Blaze said as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

She put all he focus into the link she sheared with Sonic, than after a few silent moments of concentration she got something.

"It's faint but I can sense Sonic, and it looks like, he's right above me?" Blaze said as she looked up.

Blaze than walked over to her balcony and looked up to the roof. She was shocked to see Sonic was sitting up there staring at the full moon.

"Sonic is that you?" She said gazing at him.

Sonic turned his head when he heard her voice. "Oh, hi Blaze what are you doing?" Sonic said weakly as he waved to her.

"Looking for you. You mind if I come up?" Blaze said looking to him her eyes begging he would not turn her away.

Sonic looked back at her and seeing the expression on her face, he could not find it in him to tell her that he wanted to be alone, so he motioned for her to come up with his hand.

Blaze's eyes lit up as she seen this, she than began to climb up taking care not to look down, not wanting her fear of heights to stop her from helping Sonic. An with a few swift motions she found herself sitting down right next to him on his left.

Sonic looked at her for a moment and than continued looking at the moon.

It was a gorgeous night. It wasn't too cold, the stars were out and bright, and a beautiful full moon centered the sky. This was the kind of night most people wish for but are rarely able to enjoy. An Blaze was noticing this and took in every bit of it. Yet she knew that she could not simply just sit here. After all, Sonic was still quiet and she could feel the depression in him. So she tried to start things.

"Sonic, I'm sorry." She said lowering her head again.

Sonic looked at her and was confused. "For what Blaze, you didn't do anything."

"It was all my fault this happened. I should have told you about the Eggmen right away but, I was so relieved that you had come back to your old self, and you had been through so much, I just didn't want to add to your stress. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, it's all my fault all this has happened to you." Blaze said seeming as sorry as possible tears starting to form in her eyes.

Sonic looked at her with even more confusion now. Here he was the one who had killed the Eggmen, and Blaze was the one who was who looked the most upset about, it even more so than he was.

"Blaze you can't blame yourself, this was all my doing not yours." Sonic reasoned.

"No this was my fault, if I hadn't left you in the hospital by yourself none this ever would have happened to you, I'm the one who caused you all this pain." Blaze yelled as she turned away from him now even more angry at herself.

Sonic heard this and started to think. He had know idea Blaze had been blaming herself this whole time for Dark Sonic's appearance. He was shocked, and he asked himself why would Blaze even think like that. Than he remembered, Blaze has always been one to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, and this time was just another example of that part of her. A part Sonic found impressive and sweet.

"Sonic I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry for all I have put you through and I promise I..." Blaze said until she was cut off by Sonic hugging her, to which all she could seem to do now was ask him why.

"Your right Blaze, you saying sorry doesn't mean a thing to me, because you don't need to say it. I don't blame you for any of the problems I've had to deal with. If anything I'm grateful that I have had you here with me to help me through them. Besides the way I see it the Eggmen got what they deserved for what they did. So thank you Blaze, and from now I want you never to think about blaming yourself for any of that again, got me?" Sonic said as he continued to hug her tightly.

Blaze was completely speechless. This whole time she feared Sonic blamed her for all this and that he would not want anything to do with her any longer, but now she could see she was wrong. Blaze was now so over joyed by this the only thing she could seem to say was, "got it." As she returned every bit of the hug she was getting.

After a few more moments of this the two of them broke the hug and began to lay back and gaze at the stars.

"You know Blaze?" Sonic said.

"Huh Sonic?" Blaze said back.

"I know we have a dangerous battle ahead of us but, I feel a lot better when you've got my back." Sonic said now turning to her.

"Me to Sonic, me to." Blaze said.

"Oh, and Blaze you know what else?" Sonic said.

"What?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Last night, was the best sleep I've had in a long time." Sonic said as he smiled at her.

Blaze seen this and began to blush. She didn't expect Sonic to say that, nor did she expect this from herself.

She then scooted closer to Sonic until she was wrapped in his left arm. "Me to." She whispered as she began to snuggle up to Sonic and purr softly.

Sonic began to blush heavily, as he held her tightly the rest of the night savoring every second of it before he whispered in her ear, "goodnight Blaze."

_Alright guys I hope that one wasn't to horrible. I've been starting to feel a little better now and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to update, but as you can see I refuse to let it stop me. Though I seem to have left you with another question now. What do Blaze's siblings want with Sonic you might ask? Well that will be answered in due time. With that said I hope you guys will continue to read my story. _

_So until the next chapter... __**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Flash from the Past

**Sonic Elements Chapter 7 Flash From The Past **

_Hey guys sorry this one took so long to post. Nowadays it just seems time is not a luxury I can afford, well even still I will do my best to update as soon as I can so please bare with me .Now my next two chapters will be more on the lines of filler. Even though this is a Sonic and Blaze story there are still other characters that are important as well, and I want to give them some spot light I feel need it right now. Anyway these next two chapters will give a little insight as to how the others training is going._

"Once more." Tails said as he struggled to stand, staring down the one in front of him.

"Oy Tails, come on mate, I think that be enough now." Marine pleaded trying to convince him, tears starting to form in her eyes as she watched the scene.

"Marine has a point my boy. You should not try to push yourself to far past your limits." Chip said looking back at him his hands in his pockets with a worried look on his face.

Tails took a second to think about what the two of them had just said.

Truth be told Tails was indeed very tired, and right now on the brink of passing out. He then took a a good look at the state he was in.

His gloves were filled with holes along the fingers and palms, blood in some of the spots. His three haired bang was now hanging limply over his face, giving it the distinct look of a wilted leaf.

His tails were battered and bruised barely moving. Though twitching in pain would be a better way to to describe their movements in this near lifeless state. He had a trail of blood running down the crook of his mouth. Along with the many other bruises and cuts scattered throughout his body the term, at deaths door would probably be a good fit right about now.

Tails knew things were bad on his end and he didn't need them to remind him of it. Yet still they did have a point.

If he stopped now, if he passed out right here, no one would complain. No one would think any less of him right? Those thoughts kept ragging through his mind, as well as a headache that might possibly be stemming from some kind of head trauma, though he hopped it was just dizziness.

"This is enough right? I've done a lot already, maybe I should just submit." Tails began to reason to himself.

Yet then Tails started to remember something.

FLASH BACK

Chip walked into the now poorly lit square training room.

It was just as he had left it other than a couple of random scares and impressions on the walls, along with some shattered lights hence the whole poorly lit part. Though of course that is to be expected of a training room.

"Oy, Oy, hows it goin there Chip?" Marine said as she stood next to Tails passing him a towel.

"Things are going quite well my dear, thank you for asking. An what about you?" Chip responded.

"Just ripper boss monkey, it's real nice o you to let me stay and help Tails out." Marine spoke with her usual smile about her.

"It is no trouble Marine, I think it's best that you be here helping Tails training along, you have been most helpful, and for this you have my gratitude." Chip said causing Marine to rub her nose cockily, and forcing both a smile and a sigh from Tails as he continued to wipe his face.

Now Chip was but a few feet from them so he at once started to speak.

"Tails I would like to ask you something my boy." Chip said as he now stood before Tails.

Tails quickly stopped wiping the small towel across his face as he turned to Chip.

"Sure master, what is it?" Tails said with enthusiasm.

Tails' spirits had been at a all time high ever since he had started his training with Chip. He had really begun to feel as though he were finally showing some real improvement, and to be honest he was feeling very proud of himself for this.

"Yes, well, I'm curious you might say." Chip said scratching his chin.

"About what master?" The young fox questioned.

"Well Tails, you accepted the invitation to join the guardians of your own free will. You are now training yourself to fight a vicious and powerful enemy, the likes of which you have never faced before. I am simply inquiring of your reasons for this decision." Chip said now staring at him intently.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean master?" Tails said now a tad confused.

"I see, well in essence Tails. I simply wish to know why a boy such as you, would don such a dangerous task willingly. I can tell from your demeanor you are not one that enjoys confrontation, so why willingly do this? Besides stopping this threat, what other reasons do you have?" Chip said to the fox.

Tails heard this and was taken back for a moment. He knew very well that all his teacher had just said was one hundred percent true, but there was still more to it than that. At least Tails had more reasons to become a part of this.

An now Chip was asking him what were those reasons for doing this. Being as how Tails was one who only really opened up to his closest friends such as Marine, Sonic, and Knuckles, he didn't really feel comfortable with talking to anyone else about his thoughts.

Yet Tails took another look at Chip and he realized something.

Chip had been very good to him this whole time. He had allowed Tails to share in both his knowledge of fighting, and of science, as well as letting Marine stay with him too. In a way, just as Sonic had been like a big brother to him all this time, Chip in just the short time he knew him, had been filling the role of the father he never had.

An with all this in mind now, Tails actually had come to see that he was now looking at Chip in that same manner. So he now felt it only natural to tell him the truth, considering all he was doing for him.

"Well master, your right. I'm not to fond of having to fight, and to be perfectly honest I'm not very strong either, but, I do have a reason as to why I'm doing this. An that reason is to become stronger." Tails said.

Chip was quite interested with his answer. "You wish to become stronger you say, and why do you need to gain more power my boy, you already said you are one that wishes to avoid fighting, yet if you seek more power you will only have to fight more. So why seek it at all, why not remain the way you are?"

"Because I want to protect my friends." Tails spoke with conviction.

"An what do you mean by that my boy? Please tell me your reasoning." Chip asked again.

"Well master, my last battle really made me realize something, and that is that I am weak." Tails replied.

"And what makes you say that?" Chip said.

"Because master, I had been alone all my life before I met Sonic. I had no parents to take care of me, and I was avoided by others because they thought that I was a freak because of my two tails. Yet then Sonic found me, and at once took me in. He treated me like I was his brother, and taught me a lot how to run and fight, and during that time we were together I was really happy. And ever since then, no matter what, Sonic was always there for me when I needed him. Yet the one time when Sonic really needed me, when Marine really needed me, I was completely useless, and I won't let that happen again." Tails said with the up most seriousness, causing Marine to look down for a moment.

Chip heard this and had been quiet this whole time. Yet once Tails had finished he spoke up.

"Tails, I'm glad to here you say that." Chip stated.

"You are?" Tails stuttered.

"Yes dear boy, you have just shown me that you have the will to protect, and that is what being a guardian is all about. An now with this drive you have, I can promise you that you will become stronger, so long as you keep that drive and never give up." Chip assured.

"Thank you master, and I promise that I will get stronger." Tails said.

"Good on ya mate, an ya can be sure I'll be ere lendin a hand." Marine said cheerfully.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"No I can't just accept this." Tails thought to himself as he started to stand.

Tails stood up shakily before Chip and Marine. His legs were wobbling, his hands were twitching in pain, and his many wounds were still dripping blood profusely. Yet this state is not what shocked Chip and Marine the most, what really surprised them was the look on Tails' face.

Tails had a look of utter defiance on his face. As if he was opposing pain, as if he was rebuking his own body. This was a look many would not believe Tails was capable of, but Tails didn't stop with just a look, his attitude had changed drastically as well.

"Master, lets go again." Tails spoke as he held a powerful glare towards Chip.

Chip was completely shocked that Tails was standing again, let alone asking to go another round.

"Tails I must insist you stop now, if we were to continue, your life will most certainly be in danger. An as your teacher I can not allow such a thing." Chip said staring back at the boy with a worried look.

"Tails that be it you daft bugger! We're stoppin now and I am takin you to go get patched up." Marine yelled as she glared at Tails.

"Sorry Marine, but I can't stop now, not yet. So this time I'm asking you please. Don't interfere! " Tails yelled.

In all her time of knowing Tails he was the most calm person she ever met. He tolerated her more than any of her other friends and even stuck up for her ideas no matter how dumb. He even dealt with her common fits of rage without a bit of aggression towards her after. An now hearing him yell back at her for the first time, this really made her stop in her tracks. All she could seem to do was ask why.

"Yes Tails why is it you can not stop now?" Chip asked hoping to persuade Tails to rethink this plan of action.

"You already know why I can't quit master. I have to do this, I can't become stronger if I always just stop when things get tough. Please, this is my chance to find out if I really can protect what is precious to me. So please master, this time give it your best shot!" Tails said as he summoned the last of his strength and brought his hands up to catch an attack.

Chip looked at Tails and knew he was right.

Unknowingly he had come to think of Tails as his on son, so he had been very soft on him during their training. Tails shared in all the very things that Chip found interesting in life, be it his love for machines, or his thirst for knowledge.

No one else not even his fellow guardians had ever really bonded with him like Tails had, and he didn't want to lose that. Yet now he knew as his master, it was his job to help him grow, and the only way to do it was to push him harder.

"I understand." Was all Chip said as his summoned steel from around him that encased his right arm completely until it looked like it was made of platinum.

Marine seen this and at once tried to stop it. "Please Chip don't do it Tails could die!" She pleaded again.

"Marine please, do not try and stop this. This has to be done, and if you really care for Tails, you will allow it." Chip said causing Marine to think.

She did not want to admit it, but she knew nothing she said now would change things. So feeling that anything else would just be a waste of time, she moved to a safe distance and looked at Tails.

"Thank you marine. Now master lets do it." Tails said, continuing to hold his stance, though just barely.

An with a simple nod Chip raised his right hand towards Tails as a silver energy started to gather in it. After a moment he spoke.

"Alright Tails, here it comes. **Eisen Eraser**!" Chip yelled as a massive silver blast of energy shot towards Tails.

Tails knees began to buckle at the shear force of the attack. In fact Tails was now to weak to evade the blast. His only option now would be to block it or perish.

As the blast was now inches from him Tails let out one last yell as he braced his hands forward.

An within that instant the blast slammed into Tails with tremendous force.

The strength of the attack was unreal, from its force alone it caused the whole lab to shake wildly.

Though what was most astonishing was that Tails was actually holding the blast back with his hands, causing looks of great shock to find their ways to Chip and Marines faces.

"I can't let this beat me, I have to keep fighting!" Tails thought to himself as he continued to hold back the bomb. Yet his stamina was draining faster and faster the longer he held it back.

"Tails, you must do this. If you don't find away out of this one quickly...I shutter to think what may happen." Chip thought as his eyes remained locked on Tails.

To say Marine was worried would be like calling the Atlantic a puddle. She was beside herself scared to death at Tails latest predicament. "Oy Tails you have to do this, you just have to."

Though as they all kept their concentration something happened in front of them.

The blast was beginning to flash violently as Tails was blocking it. Chip noticed this and at once yelled out.

"Tails the blast has become critical. I'm stopping this now!" Chip said as he began to rush towards Tails , but he was instantly stopped when Tails yelled out again.

"No, don't come master, I have to do this on my own this time." Tails said as he started to struggle.

"Tails I understand you, but this is getting far to dangerous. If something is not done you very well may not survive this, and then you will surely prove you can not protect Marine, Sonic, or your friends. Do you want that Tails?" Chip roared.

"Chips right Tails, this be getting to dangerous, it be enough already. I'm warnin you, if you die ere I will never forgive you!" Marine yelled as well, tears flowing.

Tails heard them and simply smiled. "You guys, thank you for caring about me. But this is something I have to prove to myself, and no one else." Tails said as the blast was now losing stability.

An with one last roar Tails pushed against the blast with the lasts of his energy as the bomb exploded.

"Tails!" Marine yelled as a white flash covered the entire training room.

**ELSEWHERE**

The sun was shining brightly amidst the walls of the Wild Canyons. There was no wind present but the temperature was mild, not to hot but not very cold.

It was about midday, or at least that's what it seemed like to Knuckles as he looked at the sun.

"I guess we can take a break now Knuckles." Cliff said as he took a seat on a nearby rock.

Knuckles on the other hand just fell to the ground on his back exhausted from the training today. Father or not, Knuckles dad wasn't one to cut him any slack unless the training went perfectly.

"Dang it old man, you think we could slow down a little, I've been at this all day, and I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Knuckles panted.

"Well looks like your a tad out of shape boy. Guess I will just have to up the difficulty level of our training a bit more." Cliff said as he smirked at his son, causing Knuckles to slam his head down to the ground now as well.

"Dang, your stubborn pops, but I guess that's where I get mine from huh?" knuckles said as he smirked back to him.

"Hey, I'm just making sure your progress goes well, you haven't seen stubborn yet. So hurry up and catch your breath so we can get back to it." Cliff said.

Knuckles just looked at him and laughed. "Looks like there's no reasoning with you, then so be it, I can handle anything you throw at me."

Cliff just smiled back. "Good that's what I like to hear."

Once they had said this the two of them started relax a little more and look up at the sky.

It was a gorgeous day there was not a cloud in sight as they stared off into air.

"It really is a nice day isn't it." Cliff said.

"Yeah, reminds me of the days I spent back on Angel Island. You know old man, I was wondering, could you tell me about my past some?" Knuckles asked.

Yet Cliff just remained silent.

"The deal was I tell you, if you beat me, and you haven't done that." Cliff simply stated.

"Yeah I know but I was just... never mind." Knuckles said as he sat up and lowered his head.

He figured that would be the answer. Him and his father were getting along pretty well now since their training together started. Yet like his father said, he would not tell Knuckles about his past unless he could defeat him. An it was safe to say that so far he was getting nowhere fast with that task.

Then Cliff started to look at Knuckles from the corner of his eye.

He was not really sure what to do. Truth is, in the father category he was pretty sure he had been classed as lousy to worst in the rankings. He felt horrible about that fact, but he knew it was the only choice he had at the time. Still he did want to show Knuckles that he does at least care.

"You know Knuckles, you may not be able to beat me, but you have been doing a good job so far. So how bout this I will tell a little bit about your past. Though in exchange, you will have to keep up with me a little better. Sound fair?" Cliff said as he slightly widened his gaze at him.

Knuckles looked at him and instantly put on a smirk. " If that's it then you gotta deal pops."

"Glad to hear it. Oh where shall I begin?" Cliff thought to himself as he scratched his chin.

ELSEWHERE IN THE CANYON

"Jester, Jester. Where the heck did that little chipmunk get to?" Rouge said as she walked on a path along the sides of the canyon wall.

Since Knuckles and Cliff were deeper in the canyon training her and Jester decided to look around the canyon just to pass the time. Though Jester had disappeared from her sight a moment ago and she had been unable to locate him, and she was losing patience quickly. Yet she headed further into the canyon as she searched, not wanting to explain to Cliff and Knuckles he lost him.

Though just a little ways above where Knuckles and Cliff were Jester had decided to investigate.

"Well well, looks like I may finally get to here some of this story after all." Jester said as he quietly crept closer to them.

With in a moment he closed the gap between them. He was now about fifteen feet above them hidden behind a lower ledge of the canyon wall.

"Well, I don't think they noticed me. So I should be golden. Hmph, looks like I am as good as I thought." Jester laughed as he continued to stare down at them.

"What's so funny kid?" A voice said.

"Oh, I'm just laughing at the fact that everybody around hear can't hold a candle to..." Jester said and then started to turn around.

"Hi." Rouge said as she smiled at him.

Jester was about to scream until he caught himself. "don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!" Jester whispered as he looked over the side hoping they did not find him. Which thankfully they did not.

Jester sighed. "Looks like they didn't see us. So from now on please keep it down."

"An why are we here in the first place,you know Knuckles and Cliff asked us to stay away while they trained." Rouge asked.

"I wanted to check in on Knuckles training, but looks like there taking a break at the moment, and as for the real reason why I'm here, is that Cliff said he would tell Knuckles about his past. So come on who would pass up a chance like that. Besides you know your curious as to what Knuckles was like when he was young, we might even get some dirt on him." Jester spoke.

"Hmm, the prospects of hearing something good in Knuckles past does sound interesting, so I think I will stick around. Though we can't just sit here they'll see use for sure. So I'm going to hide over on that ledge behind us, what about you though?" Rouge said.

"Hmph, you seem to forget my shape shifting ability. Watch and see my power." Jester said as white aura covered him.

Rouge gazed in awe as this happened. Jester soon began to shrink, his body began to fold over and his color started to turn light brown. Then in an instant his transformation was finished.

"Behold." Jester said as he finished.

Rouge was stunned. She had not expected this at all. Though you would be speechless to if you were looking at a talking rock right now.

"Well, what did I say, pretty impressive right?" Jester said with pride.

"Uh, sure kid, never would have guessed." Rouge said still a little disturbed by the fact she was conversing with a rock.

"Hmph, I knew you would be impressed. Now quick go hide." Jester said as Rouge instantly vanished, and he moved closer to the wall so he could see. (though how a rock can see and hear I'm not even sure)

BACK DOWN BELOW

Knuckles was listening intently to Cliff's story.

"Well, It would seem the best place to start is in the middle." Cliff said.

"The middle?" Knuckles questioned wondering what he meant.

"Yes, I said I will tell you a little of your past, and the part I feel you are ready to hear now is some of the middle. Now shall I begin, or would you rather I stop?" Cliff asked.

Knuckles was torn. He wanted to hear about his past, but he didn't want any of it skipped. He thought about the question his father posed for a moment. After a few seconds of thinking he figured he might as well hear the story anyway, because there was no telling when Cliff would feel up to saying anymore.

"Please go ahead." Knuckles said calmly, as shocking as that was for him.

And with a firm nod Cliff began.

"After I had become a guardian things changed. I no longer had the ability to stay with you all the time. You were still to young to understand much, and you had no real ability besides walking. Though you weren't very good at it. Though I think you were incredibly dense back then would be a better way of saying it, considering you would continually slam your head into wall after wall, you left quite a few dents in our home because of that. So many in fact you sort of gained the name Knuckle brain from everyone around you, though I guess that's just how you were as a toddler. Cliff said causing Rouge and Jester to chuckle as they heard this.

The chuckle they let out caused Knuckles to turn and search around to see if anyone was around. Though this was just for a moment as he quickly concluded that no one else was here, and that he was simply hearing things.

"Yet we managed, though soon things became to stretched. I had to go further and further away from you as my missions changed. Soon I had no choice but to leave you here." Cliff said with a little pain in his voice.

It pained him to have to repeat that to his son, but he knew not letting him know would feel just as bad.

"Why?" Was all Knuckles could seem to push out.

"Because I had no other way to protect you anymore. Things were getting more and more dangerous, and it was either risk losing you like Gust nearly lost his sons, or leave you hear not knowing me where you would at least have the Master Emerald to watch over you in my place." Cliff said.

Knuckles had no idea how to respond to this.

He had just been told that he was not forced to be guardian of the Master emerald, but that the Master Emerald was looking after him, and also that his father had left him there because he feared he would be killed in the crossfire of his missions, not because he wanted nothing to do with him.

He was slightly upset for years that his father up and left him behind. On the other hand, he was actually relived to know something about his past, and to know his father did what he did because he was given no other option. Not because he wanted to leave him alone.

"Pops, thank you for telling me this. I know it wasn't easy for you." Knuckles said.

Cliff simply nodded as he looked at him. He wouldn't say it, but he was happy to know knuckles understood him.

"But how did you get to be a guardian, what happened to all the other people in our tribe that survived, and what ever happened to my mom?" Knuckles asked.

"Hmph, now there's a story there...but I have already told you what I promised." Cliff said, causing a look of shock from Knuckles and a loud "what," to come from Jester and Rouge.

Knuckles was sure he heard something that time. "Who else is here?"

"You two can come on out now, the stories done." Cliff said as he slammed his right hand against the ground, causing the ledge Jester was on to collapse. Forcing Jester and Rouge to fall and land in front of Knuckles.

"I should have guessed you two would be spying. It is in your nature Rouge." knuckles said glaring at her.

Rouge instantly knew they were completely busted. So before Knuckles could explode she tried to talk her way out. "Awe, come one Knuckie. I was just a little worried about you, so I decided to see how you were doing." She said pouring on as much charm as possible.

Hearing this knuckles started to calm down, surely he could not stay mad at her for that,even if she was spying on him again. A fact he made very clear he did not find attractive in her. Probably because she had used the same tactics to attempt to steal the Master Emerald on several occasions.

"Hmph, well, I guess I'll let it slide this time, you two should head back now. Oh and Rouge, thanks for being concerned about me." Knuckles said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Rouge smiled back as she began to walk back towards the way she came.

"Whoa, Rouge how did you pull the wool over Knuckle brains eyes so easy? I thought for sure he would figure out we were just spying on him because we thought we might get some a good laugh and dirt on him." Jester said to her, completely forgetting the fact that knuckles was still close enough to them to hear that.

"You idiot!" Was all Rouge could say before Knuckles turned around.

"You what?" He yelled as he started to steam.

Rouge had two basic instincts that were a big part of her. One was to steal any jewel she could. The second was to run like made when ever knuckles chased her. Now guess which instinct one was sounding off at this moment.

"Run for your life!" Rouge said to Jester.

"No problem I have a plan." Jester assured as he instantly turned into a rock again.

Now seeing this Knuckles started to dash right for them. Not as quick as Sonic but fast enough to prove that them trying to escape on foot would be almost impossible.

"You fool he knows which one you are." Rouge said as she quickly rushed into the air.

Jester heard her and quickly figured he would be better off running, yet as he tried to move he realized something, besides a inch by inch crawl, Jester was completely immobile in rock form.

"I probably should of thought this through a little more." Jester thought to himself.

An before Jester could respond to this problem, Knuckles was already behind him. An with one swift uppercut he sent Jester soaring through the sky.

"Curse you slow rock body!" Jester yelled out as he disappeared into the air leaving only a twinkle of light as he left.

Once Jester was out of sight Knuckles turned his attention to Rouge who was trying to slowly fly away unnoticed. "And where do you think your going?" Knuckles said as Rouge now flew off as quickly as possible.

"Rouge, your not getting away!" Knuckles said as he jumped to a high point on the canyon wall and started to glide after her.

"You know your cute when your angry knuckle brain." Rouge said trying to play with him.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled as he continued to chase her.

Cliff on the other hand was watching the whole scene. "Hmph, well they all sure do get along well. Hope those two don't that I want them to...well I'm sure they won't. He smiled as he started to gaze back at the sky.

_And that folks is my first filler chapter. Once again everyone, I'm really sorry that I didn't update last week. Somethings came up and I had noway to do it. So I will do my best make it up to you all as soon as I can. Well that will be all for the moment._

_So until the next chapter...** STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS** _


	8. Chapter 8 Anger and Irritation

**Sonic Elements Chapter 8 Anger and Irritation**

_Hello everyone. Here's chapter 8 sorry this one is a bit short but it's the last filler chapter before things get back to where we last left off. Oh and thanks again to all those that read my stories and even comment, I do appreciate everyone of you. Thanks you it is always a pleasure to hear from you. _

The weather was fair right now to say the least, but of course that all depends on what your definition of fair is.

The sun was out and it was keeping things to a moderate temperature, though things were still only 30 degrees.

Clouds were everywhere, their usual shapeless forms now being forced to conform to odd shapes as they were being pushed about. A strong wind capable of bending oak trees to their roots was at the helm of course, keeping them in line almost as if it had plans for the cumulus that needed to be carried out with out stopping.

These conditions as _fair_ as they may be, would still deter any sane person from going out into them with out thinking. Yet considering these were the conditions of Mount Everest at the moment, no person would think it a good idea to hang around up there at all, if it could be avoided that is. Though that was not an option for some.

"Get up." Victor growled as he looked down at the being in front of him.

The one before him was struggling to stand. His body covered in cuts and wounds. Blood running down his arms and face like a leak. To say his condition was critical at the moment would be as much of an understatement as saying Sonic was a little quick footed.

"I said stand up. Or would you rather I help you with that action?" Victor said again, this time with even more rage and irritation.

Victor was losing his patience at an alarming rate. He was never very patient to begin with, feeling that if things took their precious time in his presence, he would undoubtedly move them along. Sometimes by force if need be. And right now he was dangerously close to doing that.

Feeling oh so compelled, Shadow seen it in his best interest to stand. To which after a moment he was finally able to accomplish, although he was doing so with very labored breath.

"What's the matter, losing your focus wolf." Shadow said with a smirk about him as he began to lean against a nearby rock about twice his size.

Victor was now extremely upset. "You've some nerve kid, I said you may address me only as master from now on."

Shadow simply began to chuckle at this. "And I thought I made myself clear, that I will not take orders from the likes of you."

Victor remained quiet. He was now completely void of anymore patience for him, so he took action. With out warning Victor lifted his right hand and aimed it at Shadow, in an instant a bolt of lightning struck him.

Shadow yelled out in pain as the attack hit him.

He felt a massive amount of raw electricity surge through his entire body. It was simply unbearable as he continued to yell out from this. Then after another moment, that seemed like a day to Shadow because of the pain, the attack subsided.

Shadow was now breathing even more heavily. "Was that the best you've got? Hmph, I'm wasting my time here if that's all the power you can...Ahhhhhh!" Shadow screamed as he felt an intense pain go through his body.

"Well, your not completely talentless. At least you noticed it faster than I expected." Victor said now standing over him.

Shadow was confused to say the least.

He was unable to move a single muscle. His arms now hung limply at his sides, his legs merely twitched when he tried to move them. The only thing he could still freely do was talk.

"What the heck did you do to me?" Shadow roared towards Victor irritation evident in his eyes.

"**Lightning's submission, **I paralyzed you Shadow. So now tell me, how does it feel to be completely powerless and useless at the moment?" Victor questioned as he glared at Shadow with a stare that would more than likely scare children, send wild beasts running for cover, and still thunder storms with ease.

Shadow was a little intimidated by this glare, but he was never willing to back down before anyone, no matter how much power they could command.

"So you've taken away my movement, is this the only way you can feel that your power is superior to mine, by making me unable to defend myself? Your strength must be utterly weak." Shadow said his attitude in full affect.

Victor simply turned around and sat down on a nearby rock. "You never seem to learn anything do you?" Victor then lifted his right hand to his side, and with his eyes locked on Shadow he fired the attack again.

The attack shot towards a smaller mountain near them. An with that a flash blew out and covered the area in a blinding light. When the light subsided Shadow was shocked to see the result.

The small mountain that had been right next to them had been completely leveled to nothing more than a pile of rubble.

Shadow was utterly speechless as he began to stare at the sight now before him. He had no idea that Victor was capable of such a thing, nor did he have any idea on how to interpret this action.

"You look confused Shadow, would you like me to tell you why that attack seemed so different that time?" Victor said now a bit more calm.

Shadow didn't know what to say, but he did want to know why the attack was so different that time, so he simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, the fact is that the difference between those attacks was simply the power I put behind them. Put more simply, the first attack I used on you was with only about 5% power while the one you just watched was about 40%."

Shadow gawked at Victor when he heard this. He had no idea that he was that powerful.

An than Shadow realized something. "If that was the case, if you had wanted to, you could have killed me with that. So why didn't you? You are my enemy, aren't you."

Victor scratched his head in annoyance. "I swear Shadow, you really don't get it do you? I am not your enemy I am your teacher, and the reason I did not kill you is because I want you to learn something."

Shadow didn't know how to handle this.

This whole time he knew Victor said that Shadow and the others had to train, but he had regarded Victor as nothing more than his enemy ever since, keeping his mind set on that fact. Yet now he was telling him that he was here to help him get stronger and to learn something.

"Learn what?" Shadow asked as he looked back at him.

"You need to realize, if you don't shape up and get stronger, you will be just as helpless as you are now when the time comes to fight." Victor commented.

Shadow was well aware of the battle to come against these dark beasts and that he was going to become a guardian. Heck, Shadow even knew that Victor himself was a guardian but what was he talking about feeling helpless.

"Helpless, what do you mean by that?" Shadow asked him.

"Tell me something Shadow, do you care about your friends at all? Do you care what happens to your brother Sonic, or would it matter to you if Shade was in danger?"

What Victor said was now starting to get to Shadow."What are you saying, something will happen to them?" Shadow said now a bit more nervous.

He would never out right say it but he does care about the well being of his friends. An with Sonic his big brother and Shade his partner, it's safe to say he was quite concerned.

"What you don't seem to realize is that this battle ahead for you and your friends is not a joke. Both Sonic and Shade will be a part of this, and they will most certainly need your help to win it. Though if you remain the way you are and don't get stronger quickly, should they come into trouble, you will be utterly as powerless than as you are now. Unless you start listening to me, you will be easily overpowered by these beasts." Victor reasoned.

Shadow heard this and at once started to think. He had just seen a glimpse of the power Victor had and yet here he was telling him that these monsters could be to powerful for Shadow to handle. Yet Shadow also figured something else, the way Victor said this, it would only stand to reason that he had been through this type of situation before.

"Have you been through this kind of think before?" Shadow asked wondering of his answer.

Victor looked at Shadow and then began to lower his head. "I figured you would end up asking that eventually. Though I guess the best way to get through to you is to tell you."

Shadow listened to this and awaited his next response hoping to get the truth as to why he was so focused on this matter.

"The truth is this has happened to me before, and it was not to long after you and your brother were born Shadow. I had not been the guardian of electricity for very long then, but in the short time I had been, I came to really enjoy my position. I was abandoned by my family and had been on my own ever since I was little. Then one day I met Gust, and from then on I was in awe of his strength. He was the most powerful being I had ever met, though when I had first encountered him we fought as enemies. But you could already guess the out come, he defeated me with out much effort at all." Victor spoke.

Shadow was amazed to think the father he had just begun to really know about was so powerful. Though Shadow had secretly figured as much. "Hmph, he would have to be that strong if was my father." He thought as a smirk found its way to Shadow's face. Victor noticed it but payed no heed as he continued.

"Yes, your father and I were enemies and by all means I should be dead right now for challenging him, as most warriors would expect, but your father saw it though differently. He saw me as some one with potential, and he invited me to join him and his friends against the darkness, as one of his guardians and his friend. To be honest I didn't know what to say, no one had ever tried to befriend me before, and I didn't even think I could be some ones friend, but your dad was persistent. He would not allow me to decline, and soon enough, I found myself a part of his group. An for a time I was content just being around him and all the other guardians, but that was before that day." Victor said as his teeth started to grind in anger.

"What happened?" Shadow said now quite curious as to the rapid mood change.

Victor sighed. "That was the day Gust lost everything. The day you and Sonic were nearly lost as well. That day will forever haunt me, for that was the time I found that I was completely useless to Gust." Victor said as he growled, causing shadow to raise his eyebrow.

Shadow now stared towards Victor in disbelief. He had no idea what happened that day, the only thing he knew was that everyone had suffered a great deal, and that he himself had almost died.

"On that day when Gust lost his wife and brother, when you and Sonic were jeopardized, I was completely unable to stop these things from happening. Here I was saved by Gust, because of him I was able to keep living, because of him I was able to call myself a part of something, and it was due to him that I was able to say that I finally had found my place, my home, my family. An when he needed me the most, I was to weak to help him. From then on I swore that I would never allow myself to feel powerless to protect my allies again. An I have trained day in and day out to accomplish that goal." Victor said.

Shadow heard this and started to understand Victor, he was not some pompous wolf that simply wanted to torture Shadow, but some one who had to watch as his whole world was torn apart right in front of him, leaving him utterly useless to stop it. Hearing this Shadow could not help but think about how he lost his first friend Maria in the same fashion.

"You have had all you knew taken away from you, much like how I had lost all I had known when Maria was killed in front of me." Shadow said now as he started to stand up, his body finally able to move again.

Victor looked at Shadow as he did this. "I know of how you lost your friend maria Shadow, and how that changed you. I have endured the same thing, but you have made new bonds, you have Shade, Sonic, your father and everyone else with you now. I am merely trying to ensure that you can do all you can stop that from happening again to them. Now the only question left is, are you willing to learn what I have to teach you?" Victor said with a serious look as he now stood face to face with Shadow.

Shadow was now looking Victor in the eye. "Can you promise me I will be strong enough to protect them all?" He asked waiting for Victor's answer.

"I can not promise that you will be able to beat any enemy, but I can promise this. I will make you as strong as I possibly can. Though whether or not you can protect them all depends on you. My training will be one of he most painful experiences of your life, are you up to it? Victor said as he looked towards Shadow.

Shadow heard him and started to walk away.

Victor then began to look down as he started to regret ever thinking he could train some one who had only thought of him as an enemy.

Though just as he was about to give up Victor looked up just in time to see a **Lightning Lance **had been thrown his way.

"What the?" Victor said as he dodged it. And with a reflex he began to charge his left hand with electricity as he looked in the direction the attack had come from with a look of anger on his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for. I'm not going to call you master, but I will accept your training, and I will surpass you." Shadow said as he readied another **Lightning Lance **in his left hand.

"Hmph, well looks like you I might have been wrong about you Shadow, and I thought I told you to call me master kid." Victor said as he rushed toward Shadow a smirk on his face, happy to know Shadow was up to his challenge.

"Not happening old man, there's no point in calling the guy I will become stronger than master." Shadow said as he rushed him back with a smirk.

The two clashed once more as there training began, this time they both agreeing to it.

**ELESWHERE ON AT THE EMERALD COAST.**

The sun was shining down brightly. It was around 70 degrees at the beach right now, with a cool breeze blowing past. These prime conditions helped ensure there was huge amount of people out enjoying themselves.

Yet the open sand and nice weather were not the only reasons people were flocking to this famous beach. What was really drawing them now was the water.

Yes this normally tame ocean was now causing quite the uproar among the inhabitants of Station Square.

There were perfect waves coming into the shores today. Some were very small at only a foot or two high, while others towered a good ten to fifteen feet as they touched the shore of this famous coast. These great waves made sure that all those that owned a surf board or even just had some extra cash on them to rent one were out there having fun.

Though some of the people spread amongst the beach started to wonder.

This beach is usually very calm, so where are these waves coming from, they were not predicted in the weather were they? A good few asked themselves but they didn't care to much to let it bother them any.

Though not to faraway just a few miles off the coast was a small uninhabited island where these waves were originating from. Though uninhabited would not be the correct word, as of now two people were indeed staying here for the time being.

"Well done Shade. I am very impressed with your progress." Aula spoke as she watched Shade train.

"Thank you master, I am happy that you are pleased with me." Shade responded as she continued.

The two of them had hit it off very well. One might even say the two of them got along the better than most other training partners.

An this fact was evident in their training as well.

Right now the one causing the ideal conditions at the Emerald Coast was none other than Shade.

Shade was wading about shin deep into the water and was constantly alternating between pushing both arms forward and pulling them back. An as she did this her hands started to glow blue as the waves kicked out from before her, varying in the size of the waves that were hitting the coast.

Aula was very pleased with Shade. The fact that she was able to accomplish this with such ease showed how much she had come along. She was so pleased in fact that she decided to give Shade a little more of a challenge.

"Alright Shade you've mastered this exercise so far. So lets kick it up a notch shall we? I would like you to form and hold two ten foot beast shaped towers while keeping up the wave motion you are doing now."

Shade was a little shocked to here Aula ask her to try something so hard.

To be honest,, since Shade had been here the only real part of the training she had trouble with was the formation of the water beasts. She had near gotten the hang of a good deal of moves from Aula already, but this one always seemed to give her trouble. She could never seem to hold their formation for very long as it took a lot of her concentration.

"Are you sure I'm ready for that master? I have yet to keep the water beasts shape for long, and to do so while still forming waves, seems a bit much." Shade said.

Yet Aula just looked at her and smiled. "I believe in you Shade. Please give it a try."

Hearing such a thing from her master caused her confidence to jump. An with a firm "yes master," Shade had began to concentrate.

The water around Shade's feet now began to ripple at this. An as the seconds rolled by the water began to become more and more unstable. It was than after only a moment of concentration that two small ripples began to form on her right and left a few feet from her body.

She kept this up and soon two fully formed water spouts in the shape of dragons now appeared at her sides where the ripples were before.

"You've got it Shade. Now just simply hold that feeling." Aula said as she watched with great favor.

"I will try master." Shade said as she kept up her concentration hoping not to disappoint her teacher.

They remained like this for a few more moments until Aula told Shade she could now relax.

An once she heard this Shade quickly dropped her hands to her sides an exhaled a great breath. "Now that was tough." Shade said as she now began to lie down on the beach to rest.

"You did very well Shade." Aula said as she sat down right next to her.

Shade now took a moment to think about all she had done. Because of Aula she had been getting quite good at using her element and she had her to thank for it.

"Thank you master. I would've never learned any of this were it not for you." Shade said in a thankful tone.

Aula looked back at her with shock for a moment and then smiled. "Your very welcome Shade, but your progress so far is due mostly to your hard work, so thank yourself as well."

Shade heard her and began to smile back as the two of them were now both laying back on the sand.

After a few minutes of lying there a seagull flew above there heads.

It flew directly in front of the sun and surprised them both for a second as it landed right next to them and sat down as well.

"From what I have learned from staying here on this world, by the suns position above us, it should be about 1:00." Shade said.

"Not bad Shade you seem to be rather good at telling the time from the suns place. Where did you learn that from?" Aula asked.

Shade heard her and was about to answer, but she stopped as soon as she remembered who it was that taught her this.

Sonic was the one whom had shown her how to tell time like that.

"The same person I used to admire. The same person that I respected. That very same person that was responsible for the fact that my clan had become what it was back then." Shade thought to herself as she her smile faded from her.

Shade did not know how to interpret this Sonic was the one who had done all those terrible things to her clan when she was a child, and for the longest she had treated him as a good friend. She was starting to think about this even further until her thoughts were interrupted.

"Shade are you alright? You seem lost or angry." Aula said to her.

Shade now began to stand up. "I'm fine master. I think I should get back to training now." Shade said as she waded back to her spot in the water.

Aula was very concerned now as she saw this. "Shade are you sure your ok, you seem a bit more aggressive than before. Was it something I said?" Aula asked now quite concerned about her.

Shade simply looked back at Aula with a slightly saddened look about her now. "I am fine master I assure you. All you did was remind me of something...that is all."She said as she returned to her wave exercise.

Aula was now a bit more distraught, she knew something was indeed wrong, but Aula felt it best not to pry. She figured Shade would tell her in her own due time, or at least she hoped that she would.

_Alright everyone and there you have it Shadow has begun to understand Victor a little better and Shade has begun to question her friendship with Sonic. Well that's about all for now I will get up the next chapter as soon as I can though I am not sure if I will be able to do it next week but we will see._

_So until the next chapter...**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS** _


	9. Chapter 9 A Good morning of a Bad day

**Sonic Elements Chapter 9 The Good Morning of a Bad day**

_Hello everyone sorry this one came late there were some complications. Anyway about my last chapter, I can't help but feel it was a little uneventful at best, but I guess that's just fillers for ya. Oh well, I've strayed a bit from my main focus for long enough. So lets get back to the action shall we._

_P.S. I always remember to thank everyone that takes their time out to read my stories, so once again I thank you._

The wish to protect something precious to you can be one of the strongest desires you can draw upon...but the wish to receive vengeance for a wrong you have been dealt can have its own allure as well.

Sadly this was the case for a certain blue hedgehog as he accessed his situation.

"You monster, I will make you pay for this!" Sonic said as he glared at the powerful opponent before him.

He knew that after all that had happened today there was no avoiding this fight. Yet it struck him as a real shame to.

"To think today started out so perfect." Sonic said as he started to remember it.

**EARILER THAT MORNING.**

It was a cool and slow morning that had come to Blaze's castle. The sky was still slightly darkened as the sun was just starting to rise peaking its orange glow over the horizon. It was a sight to see, almost as if the sun was climbing an invisible ladder and had been slowly making its way to the top of it. In order to shine above the rest of the objects in this world that dared challenge it's height, yet the light from the sun was not the only think that had appeared.

Along with the new light came a slightly cool breeze, it wasn't freezing per-say, but it would surly have played a hand at convincing most people to stay in their beds and beg for another five more minutes of sweet slumber. An so it worked, for one at least, but it seemed a shallow victory as she was sleeping on a roof in a very unsuitable nightgown no less.

"Uh, stupid window." Blaze mumbled to herself as she felt around for a window seal she could close. Though since she was outside, we all knew she would not find one.

Blaze continually began to toss and turn as she tried to block the gust from hitting her face when she could feel that no window was near her to close.

All this cold air began to annoy her. Sure she could make sure she wasn't cold simply by adjusting her body heat to a warmer degree, but even if she did this the air constantly smacking against her face would still bug her.

Blaze futility kept trying to fix her situation with out getting up by moving or curling her body, but she soon realized that wasn't going to happen. So she acted as anyone else would when they were annoyed awake from a good sleep, she yelled.

"Who the heck left the my windows open!" Blaze growled with fire on her breathe. She was pretty surprised to say the least when she looked around to see the truth.

She was still on the roof when she awoke. Evident by the many towers of the castle around her. Though that was not what really caught her attention at this moment.

Just like the day before she had fallen asleep with Sonic right next to her, and she was slightly concerned with the fact that he may have left while she was still sleeping again.

Blaze shook her head and prepared for that again to be the case. An why wouldn't it be, Sonic was someone that liked to stay free and move when he wanted. Blaze knew this much about him already, but secretly she wished that since this time she had willing done so, she hoped that Sonic would actually still be there when she got up.

Blaze looked around her and saw nothing but castle roof in every direction. She then began to drop her head slightly in disappointment.

"I shouldn't be surprised, Sonic has always been one to get up early. I should just head back inside than." Blaze sighed as she now started to stand up.

Then just as she did the breeze that had woken her up started to blow past her again, pushing against her gown and tail, causing them to flow slightly with the rushing air.

Blaze still wasn't cold at least. I mean she is Blaze the Cat after all, heat was kinda her think. Though she was still a bit concerned by all this.

"What's up with this wind?" Blaze thought as she turned to face where it was coming from holding her arms in front of her trying to block it from hitting her face directly.

The gust seemed to be coming from one of the pointed tips of the roof of the castle, and Blaze found this rather strange. "Why would this wind be coming down instead of flowing from a more logical place?" She wondered, though she got her explanation for it when she looked up, but it came as a shock to see.

The wind was not natural, but being created from a figure that was atop one of the pointed towers roofs.

The one up there was being shadowed by the rising sun so Blaze could not fully make out whom it was , but she could see clearly that who ever it was up there was pretty busy.

The figure at the top of the roof remained still as it stared out into the sunrise with its back turned and a gust of wind circling it. Though even as amazing as it seemed for someone to be balancing atop a long metal twenty foot pole that was only about as wide around as a tennis ball wasn't weird enough, the person had more to show as it didn't stop there and began to move.

In the blink of an eye the being was now balancing atop the pole while assuming a one armed handstand, and doing push-ups no less. After a fast set of 30 one armed push-ups were done on each arm the being quickly flipped back into a standing position, but of course it didn't stop there. It then began to let off an array of quick attacks.

First a left legged round house, second a flurry of punches and blocks almost to fast for her to see, and last the being let loose a full 360 degree flare (in case you are wondering a flare is like a break dancing move where you spin your body and feet around) with both feet put together and them stretched out forward at the whole time before retaking it's original position and bringing its hands to its side with a large cleansing breath to finish up.

"Amazing." Was all Blaze could say as she gawked at the shadowed figure shocked, partly because the being was so high up and her recurring fear of heights would definitely get in the way if she were to attempt this.

She had never seen such control like this before in her time. I mean sure, Blaze herself was no slouch when it came to pulling of stunts of great balance, she was cat after all balance and flexibility kinda came with the territory. Yet what she was seeing before her now was almost unreal even by her standards. She was so shocked by this display she was nearly certain she would not be caught off guard by anything else for the rest of the week. (Boy was she wrong on that call)

She then took a step forward towards the being trying to get a better view, though she accidentally kicked a small rock as she did so, thus alerting it to her presence. Its ear twitched as this happened causing it to turn around and look at her.

Blaze could not make out any features on the being due to the suns position. All she could seem to tell was that the creature was slightly taller than her, and had a piercing stare that looked like it could see through her.

"Well well, somebodies up early. Sleep well Blaze?" The figure said as it quickly back flipped off the pole and came into the light. Once it came to the light its features became completely clear, but the first thing she saw was its blue color.

"Sonic?" Blaze said a little shocked as the hedgehog now stood before her.

Sonic was only wearing his pants, his blue belt and T-shirt as he stood there, he had a few drops of sweat running down his face at the moment, but with a quick wipe of his right hand he brushed them off to the side. Though she saw this happen, to be honest, Blaze found it hard to concentrate on anything else as she gazed upon him.

She had never noticed before, but Sonic's physique had become a lot more defined as of late. His arms had increased in size to where them being relaxed almost looked like they were being flexed at he same time, giving them a look of being a good 30% thicker than before. Yet it didn't stop at that.

His chest, even though was covered by his T-shirt still allowed you to see that there was indeed more than the usual definition there to be admired. Needless to say Blaze found herself distracted by these developments. Sonic on the other hand, noticed her strange look while she was staring at him and figured he better say something before things got anymore awkward.

"Good morning Blaze, ah, sorry if I woke you up there with my morning warm up just now, I was trying to be as quiet as possible." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head with his signature grin showing.

Hearing Sonic say this snapped Blaze back from her gazing session, and she quickly looked him in the eye now and started to reply.

"No, it's no problem Sonic, I need to be up now anyway, and what do you mean your warm up? That just now looked pretty intense for a warm up if you ask me." Blaze questioned.

Sonic just simply kept rubbing his head and grinning. "Yeah it is a bit of a hassle, but I figured that I needed to step up my training a bit. I mean, we still have to prepare for this fight up ahead, and all I have been doing so far is sitting around. So I figured I would start testing to see what I could improve on now."

Blaze heard this and her mood started to lower. Truth be told she did not forget about the battle up ahead, but with all the _distractions_ these past few days, she had not been thinking about the training she and Sonic were told to accomplish. An this fact saddened her a bit, that's another thing she had to add to her to do list, and it was only getting longer.

Sonic noticed her sudden change in demeanor and started to speak. "Hey Blaze you don't seem to well, maybe you should get some more sleep." He said putting a hand on her shoulder in a caring way.

Blaze let a light blush come over her at the moment, but quickly responded trying to hide it. "No, that's ok Sonic I'm fine, I need to be up now anyway I have a lot of paper work to catch up on." Blaze replied

Sonic sighed at this. "You really do work to hard Blaze, you shouldn't push yourself so much you know, there's noway it can be good for ya."

Blaze was surprised by this statement. Accept for Sonic, no one ever really cared whether or not she ran herself into the ground with her work, which she knew she did but would never admit it out right. She never liked admitting to the fact she needed to rest more now, and she still was not used to Sonic saying things like that to her, even though she really was touched by the fact he cared so much. So she quickly tried to switch the focus from herself now.

"It's not me you should be worrying about Sonic, it's yourself you should be looking out for more. I mean seriously, that little _warm up_ back there looked pretty dangerous. I really think you should try this exercise of yours from a smaller altitude from now on-" Blaze trailed on about him being reckless but Sonic stopped paying attention after that last point. He never did enjoy her nagging him.

Sonic looked at her and let off a smile. "There she goes again, putting everyone else above herself. Hmph, what am I going to do with her?" Sonic thought to himself.

Even though Blaze's incessant need to worry about everyone else got on his nerves sometimes, he secretly couldn't help but love that about her. She was always putting her own problems on the back burner to help others, she even began blaming herself when things went wrong. Even though 90% percent of the time it wasn't her fault, she still felt it her duty to take responsibility for it.

He found this part of her personality cute in a bold way. She was bold like that a lot of the time though... Heck she was like this most of the time, proof being her little purring fit with him last night. A fact that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about all this morning while he trained. An to be honest right now with the way she was going at the moment, and the way she was ignoring her own needs, he thought it was his turn to show her how bold he could be with her, and he started to smirk at the idea he thought up.

Blaze noticed the new smirking gaze Sonic had on his face now and quickly became annoyed. "Are you even listening to me Sonic? I swear sometimes you just don't..." Blaze was instantly silenced as she felt something strange.

Sonic was right now completely stopping her from finishing her sentence. Though she could not seem to understand how. He was right in front of her. She couldn't hear anything, so she was sure he wasn't speaking over her. She felt no pain, so she figured he hadn't attacked her. So what was he doing than?

She couldn't really figure it out so she tried to access what she was feeling at the moment to give herself clue. To be honest she couldn't describe it very well in words right now, but the best feeling she could come up with was, bliss.

Blaze didn't know what was causing this feeling of hers. She had never felt anything like it before, it was thrilling and wonderful, it was even causing her heart to beat wildly, this actually made her want to find out what it was even more now. Not so she could just understand it, but so she could recreate it if at all possible. Her eyes were starting to close as the feeling started to deepen. Yet as this was happening her eyes got a look at Sonic's face and she realized something. Sonic's lips were pressed against hers at the moment which was causing all this to happen.

To say she didn't know what to do at the moment would be the biggest understatement of the year. Should she push him back, should she try to speak? These thoughts crossed her mind many times, but in the end her body made up her mind for her, and she simply let it happen without resistance.

After a moment of intense questions and feelings that Blaze couldn't begin to sort out kept flowing through her mind, Sonic broke the kiss.

Once this happened Sonic released her from his grip and gazed back at her with a grin. "You know you talk to much Blaze. You really need to let me get a word in every now again." He said with a warm smile.

Blaze was stunned, she hadn't just imagined it, had she? Because she could have sworn Sonic had just kissed her. At least that's what she dreamed would happen to her one day. So she than tried to form a sentence. "Ah, Sonic, that just now, was that, I mean, did we really just?"

"Figured it was my turn to show you how bold I could be, what do ya think?" Sonic said with a smile beaming off him.

Blaze was speechless. She had no idea what or how to explain how she was feeling right now. Part of her wanted to pass out right now and hope to wake up in ten years when she could process all this, while another part of her simply wanted to jump on Sonic and hope it would happen again. Seeing as how both options were not very Blaze like of her, she decided to just ask him what this all meant. Because goodness knows she was confused about it.

After hearing her ask that Sonic spoke."Well to be honest, I'm not sure what it means Blaze." Sonic said rubbing his head.

That was the absolute last thing Blaze wanted to hear come out of his mouth. Did this mean Sonic did that just to calm her down, was it some sort of accident, or did Sonic really care for her, the way she did for him?" She couldn't tell.

After that she resolved to know what he meant by it."Sonic just tell me, how do you really feel... about me?" Blaze said unsureness evident in her voice, along with a strong blush about her face that she made no attempt to hide.

Sonic wasn't shocked by her response, in fact he expected as much. I mean he did just come and kiss Blaze out of nowhere. It's only natural she would want to know its meaning. Though when Sonic heard her say this he smiled. Because now from her making that face, he had gotten the answer he'd been looking for as well

"Blaze, I thought I made myself clear with that last stunt. But just in case I didn't, let me tell you. Blaze, I have felt this way for a long time now, I just didn't know if you felt the same. Though after what you showed me last night and what you did right here, there is no doubt left in me." Sonic said gazing into her amber orbs.

Blaze was in utter awe with her heavy blush still painted all over her. "Sonic, does this mean, you have feelings for me?" She said shyly, unsure of what would be said next.

Sonic then lowered his head saddened. "Do you want the honest truth?"

She nodded yes, preparing herself for whatever he might say.

"The truth is I don't just care about you Blaze." Sonic said.

Blaze now lowered her head. She expected something like this, It was foolish of her to think Sonic would only have feelings for her. There were many other girls out there, and that were all far more out going and fun loving then she was. So she started to turn away to hide her face in shame.

"I care about you more than anyone else I've ever met. Blaze, I love you."Sonic said grabbing her hand lovingly.

Blaze froze. Had she just heard him right? Sonic just said that he loved her, didn't he? She couldn't believe he had actually said that, so she turned back to him to try and clarify. "What did you just say?"

And with another warm smile plastered on his face Sonic said again. "Blaze, I love you."

Blaze didn't remember too much after that when she heard him repeat himself.

The last thing she recalled was being happy, that, and throwing her arms around Sonic and returning the favor he just left her with another kiss, though this time it was a little bit deeper. This time the kiss meant even more, because now she knew Sonic felt exactly the same way she did. An after a few more moments she broke away from him for air, still locked onto his shoulders.

Sonic just looked back into her eyes as he held her around the waist. "I guess that means you feel the same huh?" He laughed.

Blaze just smirked. "Idiot, as if you have to ask."

"So is that a yes?" Sonic joked playfully, earning a jab in the arm from Blaze in the arm as he put her down.

"So Sonic, are you sure you want this? Can we even really be together? I know you like your freedom, but for us to have a relationship we will both need to sacrifice some can we both do that? Plus, I've never really been in a relationship before. I'm not even too sure on what to do." Blaze said with a hint of shyness and worry.

"I'm not to sure it will be easy to do all that either. To be honest until now I thought a girlfriend would just be a pain. But I'm not exactly a relationship expert either, if you recall I spent the last couple years trying to break up with some one that I wasn't even dating, and the battle continues mind you. Sheesh, I wish Amy would just give me a break." He joked causing a laugh to come out of her.

"I don't think you'll have to deal with that problem any longer." Blaze said causing Sonic to raise an eyebrow in question. Blaze had neglected to inform Sonic about her little talk with Amy not to long ago, and she figured that it could wait. After all, right now the only think that mattered was the two of them and no one else.

"Well anyway, if your willing to put up with me even more than usual I'm, willing to give this thing a try. Though I think the best thing to do is take things slowly and let everything happen naturally." Sonic said to her.

Blaze wasn't expecting to here that. "OK who are you and what have you done with my Sonic? You have to be a fake, cause the real Sonic hates to do anything slowly." She joked.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure we do this right. And what do you mean by _your_ Sonic? No one can own me remember?" Sonic asked Blaze his arms now crossed with a smirk aimed towards her.

"Well since we are going to do this that technically does make you _my_ Sonic now. So in a way I do own you now. But anyway, what's the first thing we should do?" Blaze replied now wrapping her arms back around his neck, smirking as she did so.

"What ever we want to. An just to break the ice how about this. Since we both have some things to get done this morning why don't we meet for lunch and go for a good run after, what do ya say Blaze?" He spoke wrapping his arms around her waist again, while he gazed into her eyes.

"Well, if I hurry I should be able to catch up on my work by lunch, and I could use a good run...so why not." Blaze said as she then let go of Sonic causing him to do the same. An once she and him were both free she began to turn and walk back to her balcony.

"Alright, then it's a date. See ya, kitten." Sonic said as he dashed off the roof in a blast of wind.

Blaze turned her head slightly to watch him dash away. "I guess it is then Sonic, I guess it is." She thought as she jumped back onto her balcony ledge and went back inside to get dressed.

"I see, so that's it is it." Inferno said to himself as he and Magma slowly walked from out of a nearby shadowed area of the castle roof.

"You seen it as well brother. He surely has the potential." Magma said as she looked off into the direction Sonic had gone in.

" Yes he would be of great use." Inferno said back.

"But are thoughts were correct. He has a thing for our little sister, As you can tell. Who'd have thought she had it in her." Magma retorted now looking at Inferno.

"Indeed he does, which should make this all the more fun."

"I assume you have a plan brother?"

"Yes, I do. Sorry Blaze, but I'm afraid I have bigger plans for you new boyfriend." Inferno said as he vanished in quick swirl of fire.

"Well, if you are going to do that then I will just relax then. Something tells me today will be very interesting." Magma said as she jumped from the roof.

**LATER ON THAT MORNING**

The sun was now finally shining brightly as it hovered over Blaze's kingdom.

"Alright, one, two, three, one, two, three." Sonic said as he continued to his set of one armed push-ups.

After Sonic and Blaze had that talk this morning Sonic had dashed off to finish his training for the day.

He knew that he would be hit with a lot of diversions if he stayed around the castle, with his new girlfriend being there and all, so he figured he better go train in a more quiet place. An what better place than the very mountain he had came to yesterday for a run. Nothing had physically had changed about it though since he had been there yesterday, same trees same rocks, but to say nothing was different today wouldn't be correct .

A lot had changed since yesterday. For one he now knew what the mountain was called, although after hearing it was called Mt. Nagi (note Nagi in Japanese means calm if I remember correctly) just made him all the more eager to use this place as his personal training ground, so the name was truly a good fit.

Two and perhaps the most important thing that had changed was Sonic's motivation. Usually Sonic liked to just run and train himself freely, unhindered by anything, but nowadays he had come to enjoy this freedom a lot more when he had Blaze there with him. She really spiced things up when she was around ensuring he was never bored, and that gave him something to look forward to. An now he was rushing to finish up his training in order to go and see Blaze sooner. So Sonic then looked at the sun in order to find out the time.

"Well, it looks like it's about 11:40. I guess I could just call it a day and make my way back to the castle." Sonic said to himself as he put his jacket back on and started to run.

Sonic was only going fast enough to where he could relax and take in the scenery (so about 100 mph he was really tip toeing now), and to be honest even though Sonic liked to live his life at insane speed, he did enjoy kicking back every now and than, though he will never admit that to anyone but Blaze.

Sonic continued down the mountain side, and soon was able to see some flower beds scattered around him. The flowers were all a gorgeous light purple in color, a color that Sonic had come to appreciate all most as much as the color blue now.

"Ya know, these flowers are pretty nice. I think I'll brink some back for Blaze, I heard that girls really like it when you give them some on a first date." Sonic thought to himself but was a little surprised.

"It really is a date isn't? Wow, I can't believe I finally asked her." He thought again as he let the news sink in. He had indeed told Blaze how he felt, and they really did have a lunch date in a few minutes. This revelation brought a smile to his face but Sonic's smile disappeared and instantly became serious as he turned his head noticing something.

"How long do you plan on standing around like I don't know your there?" Sonic asked glaring towards a small tree a few feet away.

"You knew I was here huh? Impressive, I was sure I masked myself enough to avoid detection." Inferno said as he walked out of the shadow near the tree.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, I cold smell the heat in the air. So since I'm guessing you aren't here to pick flowers, nor are you the type for small talk, what exactly do you want from me?" Sonic asked obviously angered.

One thing he really hated was being stocked. He could rightly blame Amy for that hatred, as anyone would faced with that problem.

Inferno just simply put his hands in his pockets and snickered. "You continue to show that you are one that prefers a very direct approach Sonic. And as such I will get right to the point. I want you to come and work under me, as one of my new personal guards. What do you say?"

"Sorry not interested. I have a job already." Was all Sonic said as he continued to pick more flowers.

"Now now Sonic,no need to rush things, at least listen to what I have to offer you." Inferno said with a cocky voice in him. Sonic just simply crossed his arms and began to listen.

Honestly Sonic could not stand Blaze's siblings, but he promised her that he would do his best to get along with them. Even though they were more on the line monsters then family in their own right.

"Alright you have one minute to say what you need." Sonic said now tapping his foot.

"Why thank you my blue friend. In all seriousness I want you to join me. I have noticed your strength and I all I wish for is to help you stand above the other trash. Just think, if you join me you will have everything you've ever wanted or dreamed of. You will have status, minions at your command, and of course there will be many women you can chose from. So come on, be my partner Sonic." Inferno said with a smirk as he held his hand out for Sonic to shake wanting him to show his loyalty with the deal.

Sonic looked at him and then quickly slapped his hand away. " You got three problems there bud. One I could care less about status, I've never been the type of guy that has cared about rank. Two I don't see others as mere things to chose from, especially women and neither should you. An three, sorry but I already have a partner, a I will not be changing teams."

"Oh yes, by partner you mean my sister Blaze do you not? How is your relationship coming along." Inferno inquired.

Sonic was utterly shocked. "How did you know that?" Sonic yelled now really upset.

"I know a lot of things Sonic, so why don't you just accept my offer. All I want is your allegiance, and besides if you join me. You will be able to spend more time with Blaze." Inferno reasoned.

Yet Sonic simply began to walk away. "My allegiance is to no one but my friends which you are not one of them, and as for Blaze, we can see each other whenever we wish. So if we're done here, I have some things to do and places to be." Sonic warned.

"Wait, are you telling me no? No one disobeys me." Inferno replied.

"I believe I just did." Sonic said as he dashed off.

Inferno had now become extremely angry. "How dare that little blue rat turn down my offer, no one defies Inferno! You just wait Sonic, and see what happens to those that disobey me!" He roared as he vanished in another burst of fire.

**BACK AT THE CASTLE**

The sun had been shining brightly in her window all morning ever since Blaze and Sonic's little talk. And it was safe to say Blaze was enjoying this fact greatly while in her office. The office had stayed unchanged since the near all night-er she had pulled. The only thing different now was the pile of papers on her desk had been set into two neat piles with two bins under them, with the bins being aptly named either _finished_ or _unfinished_ and it just so happened the finished bin was substantially more full than the unfinished bin.

"Just a few more papers to sign and I will finally be done with all this." Blaze thought to herself as she continued to sign the last few papers on her desk.

Since this morning she had been in a good mood, which was extremely rare, for her at least. Though she still had to finish her paper work. She usually hated to do paper work with a passion. It was boring, mostly pointless, and worst of all it took forever to accomplish.

She would usually try her best to avoid doing it all together, but that was a hassle most of the time, since she was the princess and it was mandatory for her to take care of these matters very often. So with that being the case she would just dodge it as long as she could, and then when she absolutely had to have it done, she would finish it all at once with a pace that most of the time would span across days before the task was completed. Yet today she had a smile on her face as she completed them in record time. Though she had quite the motivation for it, the sooner she finished the sooner she could go and get ready for her lunch date with Sonic.

She relished the thought. Truth is she hadn't stopped thinking about it since this morning.

Blaze continued to push through her paper work without stopping, she was determined to finish it all quickly and let nothing stand in her way. Then after another twenty minutes of non stop writing she completed her last document to sign.

"Finally, that's the last of them." Blaze said as she placed the last paper in her finished pile on her desk and got up from her chair.

Without a moment left lingering in her office any further Blaze walked out and into the hallway.

She began to head towards the dining hall with a very UN-Blaze like smile about her, which startled the many castle servants that weren't used to it.

Yet she didn't let their shock and awe deter her, so she continued down the hall as if she was the only one there. But something else came to her mind and she quickly stopped in the middle of the hall to think.

"Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I've eaten lunch with Sonic before, what makes this time any different." She wondered then it came to her. "Maybe it's the fact that now I'm going to meet him as a date this time instead of just as my partner and friend." She reasoned.

Blaze was indeed very nervous, but after giving herself a moment to breathe she regained her resolve, and now headed towards the dining hall faster. Which she could do now that she was the only one in the hallway...or at least that's what she thought.

"What's the rush about Blaze?" A voice said from behind her.

Blaze just stood in place with out turning around. "What do you want Magma?" Her mood obviously affected now by her sisters interference.

"My such hostility. If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't happy to see me. Do you have something on your mind?" Magma retorted.

"No, but I do have somewhere I need to be, so if you'll excuse me." Blaze spoke as she began to walk again.

"Hmm, well it's only 11:50, so you shouldn't be late for your date with Sonic. Or are you just that eager to see him?"

Blaze almost stumbled when she heard her sister say that. How did she know she was going on a date with Sonic?

"What are you talking about Magma?" Blaze tried to play off.

"No need to try and cover it up little sister I already know everything. Though I have to say I'm impressed, how did a girl like you snag such a cutie like him? He's definitely more on the lines of my type." Magma said licking her lips with her sinister grin in full force now. One could only wonder what she would do to Sonic if given the chance, though we could speculate it would be anything but good.

Blaze heard this and instantly ignited her flaming aura. "Don't you go near my Sonic Magma! I will not let you take him away from me!" She roared causing quite the heat wave in the hallway. Again good thing no one else was there.

Magma seen this and just sighed. "Don't worry yourself, I have no wish to take your boyfriend, at least not now anyway, but it is not me you should worry about taking him. You should worry about Inferno." Magma said.

"What would Inferno want with Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Come on Blaze think about it. Sonic was the one to kill Nega, he has a great deal of power in him, he would make a perfect soldier under his Inferno's command." Magma said.

Blaze began to think this through. Magma had a point, Sonic was indeed very powerful, and she knew good and well about her brothers want to recruit strong fighters under his command, as to why he did though, she wasn't privileged with that much info. She hadn't expected him however to want Sonic, or better yet, she had not considered it before hand. But then Blaze thought about how that would go and gasped.

"Something wrong?" Magma asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think Inferno will be happy with Sonic's answer." Blaze said with worry on her face.

Then suddenly a burst of flames appeared before them.

"Speaking of which." Magma said calmly as Inferno arouse from the fire in the hallway.

Inferno was now standing before both of them looking seriously pissed off. An if Blaze knew one thing about her brother it was this, it was never a good idea to upset him in any way or form. Least you'd be subjected to his harsh temper. In fact his temper happened to be so bad that it made her look like a pacifist, and that's saying something.

"You look angry brother, did your recruiting of Sonic not go well?" Magma said nonchalantly.

"That blue rat had the nerve to refuse my offer. His disrespect though will be his down fall now as I will eliminate him, personally." Inferno warned, still burning with hate, and flames of course.

Blaze and magma seen this and were sent back. They knew their brother was angry but he usually didn't want to to destroy someone because of it...usually. This was so sudden that they even started to question if he was truly serious.

"I will burn that rodent until he is nothing but dust!" Inferno yelled as he formed a fire ball in his fist.

Yup he was serious all right, and with this now clear, Blaze knew she had to do something. So she immediately spoke out.

"No brother you can't. Please don't do this." Blaze said.

"Silence! You have no right to ask me that. I have no reason to listen to a failure such as yourself." Inferno said as he fired a ball of flames at Blaze.

Blaze seen it coming and quickly tried to block it, but she could not bring her hands up quick enough to do so, and the ball slammed her into a hallway wall.

After a moment Blaze began to get up, but all she could seem to do to support herself was to stand on her hands and knees. She hadn't been burned, thanks to her own fire powers, but the attack still hit her pretty hard. Yet that of course was apparent by the good amount of blood that was now running down her forehead, due to the cut she got from crashing into the wall so hard. Magma though seen this and started to talk.

"A little harsh there brother don't you think?" Magma said with indifference.

Yet he just stood there and looked back at them, his fire now dieing down a bit. "It doesn't matter, you may consider that _Your _punishment for earlier Blaze."

Blaze was now starting to get angry. She was ready to leap at her brother and claw him to shreds twice. Once for hitting her that hard, and another for threatening to hurt Sonic. Yet she knew better. She knew for a fact that she was no match for her big brother at all.

She also was aware that Sonic would not be able to beat him either, he was simply just to strong, and his attack from a moment ago just proved it. If her brother had put anymore power into that attack and aimed a bit higher, he would've killed her. Which means Inferno meant what he said, that really was just a punishment. An so with all this apparent to her, Blaze took the only action she had left.

"Brother, I beg of you, please, do not kill Sonic." Blaze said now holding her head to the floor bowing, hoping he would listen.

Inferno looked at her and growled. "You think your begging for his life will save him. He has disrespected the royal family far to much, he must pay with his life."

"Please brother, Sonic has also been a great help to this kingdom, he has saved it twice now. Please, it would be a dishonor to kill off such a being would it not?" Blaze replied, hoping to save Sonic's life by any means she could think of.

Inferno continued to growl. Magma noticed this and felt it her turn to speak.

"You know brother, she has a point it would be our dishonor if we just simply killed him. So why not just banish him from this kingdom? An to make it more interesting why not have Blaze be the one to do it. That way you could be rid of him and cause him great pain at the same time." Magma reasoned with her smirk on.

Blaze heard this and gasped as she looked at her brother whom had a similar smile to Magma's about his face.

"That would be a fitting punishment. When he returns Blaze will not only break up with him, but she will exile him at the same time, I love it." Inferno said.

Blaze could no longer keep quiet. "No I can't do that to Sonic, please brother!" Blaze begged.

He simply looked to her with a glare. "You will do as you are instructed, otherwise I will simply kill him myself, your choice."

Blaze stared at them with utter horror. She had been given the worst of choices. Disobey and let Sonic be killed, or do as she was told and have to hurt Sonic and have him hate and never trust her again. Even though her decision was an unbearable one to think about, her choice was obvious.

"I will do as you say brother." Blaze said now back in her bowing position.

"Good, we will be watching then. Do not take my generosity for granted." Inferno said as you he took one last look at Blaze and than walked down the hallway with Magma right behind him.

Yet Blaze just remained in that position as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Sonic." She said.

**LUNCH TIME.**

It was about 11:58 and Sonic was feeling pretty good about himself. And why shouldn't he, he had a lunch date with Blaze, and he had been thinking about it all morning. His joy only increased when he dashed into the dining hall with a skid.

"Alright right made just in time." Sonic said to himself with a wide grin. It had taken him longer to finish than he had thought, but there was an unwanted interruption after all, so he just let the almost late factor slide. He had better things to think about, and one of them was where to find Blaze.

Sonic than started to look around a tad confused. He than looked at the clock built into the wall right over the main door. The time was exactly 11:59. He was indeed on time (like Sonic could ever be late to anything when his relaxed running speed was 500 mph) but when he looked at the table centered in the middle of the hall, supposedly reserved for the royals, Blaze was not there, no one was.

He continued to look around in hopes to find her. The air was filled with the smell of gourmet food, that of which Sonic had no clue how to describe. There were still some burned curtains, rugs, and tables from the little, I guess the best way to say it would be _heated argument_ (pun completely intended by the way) from yesterday, though the damage would not hinder lunch, the worst thing would be that some one would have to get up and grab a seat instead. All this was well and good, but still it did not help Sonic find Blaze, he was actually close to just heading off in a random direction and start asking if anyone had seen her.

"Oh there you are Sonic." A voice called from behind him.

Sonic turned around with a quickness to see Blaze... sadly he was disappointed at who it was that really called him.

"Oh, hey Gordon. What's up." Sonic said with no enthusiasm.

"Hello Sonic, I trust you are well this afternoon." Gordon replied.

With a small smile Sonic looked back at the koala. "Yea I'm ok, hey you wouldn't have happened to see Blaze anywhere have you?"

Gordon straitened his jacket. "Actually yes I have. She said she would be eating lunch in the private hall today and she asked me to escort you there. So please follow me." He said as he walked towards the hallway.

Seeing no other way to do this Sonic simply followed the bear, although he would have preferred that Gordon just tell him where it was so he could get there faster, as he saw the koala's movements rather slow. Yet Sonic quickly got past it that, as he realized even if Gordon had told him where to go, he most likely would have gotten lost anyway. Blaze sure did have a big castle.

Sonic continued to follow the koala through the massive hallway. Sonic never really noticed but these hallways were a whole lot longer than he realized. Yet this was probably because he mostly just rushed through them at high speed, never really paying attention. Then after about two minutes worth of walking they stopped at a large purple double door.

"We are here Sonic. Please step inside Blaze is expecting you." Gordon said as he opened the door for him. An with a smile and a nod Sonic walked in, as Gordon closed the door behind him.

Sonic then gazed at the sight before him.

He was in a room that was roughly the size of a full gymnasium. It had floors of white tile, and white walls to match. And there in the middle of the room stood a large extravagant wooden table under a diamond chandelier. The table was adorned with a large red table cloth, fully etched with the same claw print crest from before. An there at the table were five seats. One at the end and two on each side. An there sitting across from each other were Blaze and her brother and sister.

"There you are Blaze." Sonic said as he rushed up to the table to sit by her.

Yet as he sat down he did not get the reaction he expected, well half of it he expected. Inferno glared at him with an overbearing scowl, no real shock after what happened. Magma had that same smirk on her face, the one which Sonic found highly uncomfortable. Yet the one he didn't expect was what Blaze had done. She had completely avoided eye contact with him, almost like she didn't even want to look at him.

"Yo Blaze, you ok, something wrong?" Sonic asked cocking his head to the side.

Blaze remained quiet.

Sonic was confused, what was wrong with her she seemed so much livelier this morning. Did something happen?

He continued to look at her but she still said nothing to him, so he decided to try something new.

"Oh Blaze I got ya something." Sonic said as he began to dig into the inside pocket of his jacket, after a second he pulled out a bouquet of purple flowers. An within an instant he handed them to her.

"Wa, what are these for?" Blaze said looking at them and back at Sonic.

"There flowers of course. I heard you should bring some on a first date, it's sort of like a tradition I think. Your not allergic are you?" Sonic said a little worried.

"No I'm not, and there beautiful." Blaze replied as she smelled them, they had a distinct smell of lavender in them, one of her favorite scents.

"Good, I'm glad you like them. Because as it turns out while I was picking them I met this nice old lady that told me they are called _ka Atarashii _which means new fire if I remember right. Seems pretty fitting huh? I mean this is our first date after all." Sonic said as he smiled at he, and attempted to peck her on the cheek which she just dodged. He now had a real confused face on him.

After all this Blaze could hold it no longer. "Sonic, we need to talk." Blaze said as she looked at him and than walked over to the left side of the room.

Sonic wasn't sure what she meant by that, but he hoped it would mean she was going to tell him what's going on with her. So he followed quickly as Inferno had a look of joy in his eye.

Once they reached the far side of the room Sonic spoke up.

"So what's going on Blaze, you've been acting strange."

Blaze looked at him and swallowed, she knew this was going to be the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but she knew that it had to be done, it was the only way to protect Sonic. She than started to speak.

"Sonic, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, it's over."

Sonic was sent back by this. He was now staring at her with an expression that seemed half confused half worried.

"What do you mean by that Blaze?"

Blaze now had her eyes closed as she turned away from him. "Sonic, don't make this any harder for me. I'm telling you we are done, do you hear me. So please just leave here, now."

Sonic was silent. He didn't know how to handle this. "Blaze come on you can't be serious? I mean we just started dating, did I say something wrong, did I do something to upset you? If so I'm sorry, please Blaze, come on talk to me hear, we're best friends!"

Blaze could no longer hold back her tears as they began to flow. "I said we are through Sonic, now just leave I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Blaze, you can't mean that?" Sonic said with utter shock tears starting to form in his eyes as well.

"I said GO!" Blaze yelled pointing her finger towards the door.

"But?" Was all Sonic could say, before Blaze yelled at him to go once again.

Sonic heard her and lowered his head as he walked towards the door.

Blaze kept her finger pointed at the door as she covered her eyes with her left hands not wanting to see this anymore.

Sonic than walked in front of her as he and looked at her one last time. His face looked like all the life had been taken from him, as if he had lost everything all at once. He stood before her for another moment, hoping she would talk to him, but she refused to even look him in the eye. Seeing no other reason to linger any longer, Sonic started to pass her.

Yet just as he did he noticed something. Blaze had a bandage over a part of her head.

Sonic stopped when he seen this, and stood there in front of her. "What happened to your head?"

Blaze uncovered her eyes and looked at him. She had been so concerned with Sonic that she forgot about it. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, please just go." She said weakly.

"The heck it doesn't concern me!" Sonic said as he put his hand over it causing Blaze to try and push him away.

Yet just as he touched it something happened. He suddenly saw an image flash before his eyes of Inferno throwing a fire ball. Sonic then quickly dropped his hand, what was that? Then Sonic suddenly could feel his link with Blaze getting stronger. And than he heard what sounded like blaze's voice in his head. Saying something. "Please forgive me Sonic, I'm so sorry but I have no choice, this is the only way I can protect you."

Sonic heard this and instantly became angry. Was Blaze telling him something through their link, and why would she need to protect him? He then took a look at Inferno who was now standing up from the table watching this whole think happen.

Sonic than looked down at Blaze. "Blaze, look at Inferno for me." He asked.

"What, what why do you need me to-" She was cut off again by Sonic.

"Just do it!" Sonic yelled to her. An with that she instantly looked towards Inferno. The minute she did Sonic could sense their link getting stronger again.

Inferno looked at them with a confused face with Magma sharing the same look.

Sonic then looked Blaze in her eyes and then back at Inferno narrowing it to a glare then. "That's all I needed to hear."

Blaze stared at Sonic but before she could say anything he vanished. Yet it didn't take long for him to reappear.

Inferno eyes widen as Sonic brought his right leg up, and with out a word he kicked Inferno strait through the wall. Blaze and Magma both gasped as they saw this.

Inferno was sent rolling along the the land, leaving a groove in the ground around 100 feet long. After a moment Inferno stood up from the crater, not damaged but his clothes now had some dirt on them. Yet once he was standing fully he was shocked to see Sonic but ten feet away from glaring with hate in his eyes.

"You dare attack me. You are dumber than you look." Inferno said.

"Don't play that crap with me! I know good and well you were the one that did that to Blaze, and I know it was you that was forcing her to say all that. How could you do that to your own sister!" Sonic yelled.

"Hmph, I don't know how you figured all that out but it matters not. I had her do that because she begged me to show you mercy, but now I no longer have any want for that." Inferno said as he brushed the dust off his outfit with his hand.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"You monster, I'll make you pay for this." Sonic said.

Inferno just smirked as an aura of fire surrounded him. "What a fool you are Sonic, do you really think you can beat me?" He then took a fighting stance.

"Hmph, the question isn't whether or not I can beat you. It's do you really think you can keep up with me?" Sonic said as he assumed his fighting stance. Once he did the wind kicked up around him and started swirl violently.

Blaze and Magma looked out the newly formed hole in the wall.

"Looks like this will be an interesting fight. I'm curious to see what Sonic can really do." Magma said looking on with excitement.

"No Sonic don't do this, you can't win this one. Run while you still can!" Blaze yelled out.

Though it was to late to stop it, and with a breathe Sonic and Inferno rushed each other.

_Alright everyone there goes chapter nine I hope it didn't suck to bad. Well with that finally done I will __be taking a break for a while to recharge. Most likely my next update will be around 1/4/2011. I know it's a bit of a long break but I could really use the down time as I've been pretty tired lately. This chapter for instance took about four days for me to complete. OK everyone well that about does it for me. _

_So until the next chapter...__**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Clash! Heaven and Hades

**Sonic Elements Chapter 10 Clash! Heaven and Hades**

_Hey whats up everyone. I can't believe it's already 2011 huh? Dang, that last year just flew by. Well as the saying goes, the end of one thing, is simply the beginning of another. An I believe I owe you guys a fight don't I, well I guess it's time to deliver than._

_P.S. Thanks again for taking the time to read my story, I do appreciate it greatly._

I can't really describe how things are right now, but I'll give it a shot.

It's about 12:45 by my guess, not to long past lunch right? The sun is out like most days, letting off its average heat, though technically where I am right now, I could probably find a cooler spot walking into the desert. Even if right now I'm standing in an open grass land with trees spread out sparsely, it wasn't to boring. There were one other factor that made this area interesting besides the high heat level, and that just so happens to be a large rock that's about the size of a car. Yet even if I went to hide behind that the heat would still get on my nerves.

An there, right in front of me, stood the source of the intense heat and 90% of my anger at the moment. (the other 10% being the little fight I just had with Blaze)

Just look at him, he still has that smug look on his face like he is completely above me. You think that after he got that cut on his cheek from one of yours truly 's well placed punches, he'd wise up a bit.

That's what you would think right? Well nope, he didn't, but I shouldn't be shocked with the way he emits heat like that. Heck, I'd be pretty smug too if I was in his shoes. Dang that Inferno, he really knows how to piss me off! I should just start wailing on him with insults to get out some of this rage, but this time I found that impossible, as I couldn't think of anything to say. For now anyways.

Pretty weird huh? At least that's how I see it.

I mean, there have been few times in my life where I've been completely speechless. The time I first met Blaze was one, and that time Knuckles tried karaoke (shutters) that's one I wish I could forget. Note to self, guys that have spent most of their lives alone are completely tone deaf.

Yet why do I need a joke you ask? Usually everyone expects some sort of joke or snarky remark from me to ease the tension a bit. Though I can't blame them as I've made that my way of life so to speak.

Yet at this moment I had nothing. (sigh) I would be completely embarrassed at my own lack of creativity right now if this was just another one of my usual battles... but sadly, this isn't one of those.

No, not at all to tell you the truth.

I'm used to being able to take my opponent lightly. You know, run around um a few times, crack off a few wise guy remarks, and finish things with a well placed homing attack or so out of nowhere. Then bad guy goes down, wines for a sec, runs off with his tail between his legs an I get on with my life. Yet this one was different, this time it was personal.

In all my fights over the years none of my enemies have ever made me this angry. An the lengths this guy would sink to do so, are beyond low. An what he did I can't just let slide. To think he would cause that much pain to his little sister like that without an ounce of remorse in him, what did she ever do to earn that kind of treatment huh?

You know, I don't care what his reasons he might have because nothing he could possibly say would get him off the hook. An to be honest again, I've been spending way to much time now not trying to beat the crap out of him...so lets fix that.

All this ran through Sonic's mind after his first few clashes with Inferno, an with that, they instantly began again.

They rushed toward each other and their fists started to collide with ground breaking force, so much so that as they did, the ground formed craters underneath them with every strike.

Now the two stood glaring at one another eye to eye a look of rage evident by the scowls on the their faces, and a vein emerging as Sonic's right fist was being held back by Inferno's left hand.

"You are starting to anger me rodent, you would do well to quit while you still have your life." Inferno growled straining his arm pushing back Sonic's fist.

"Only starting? Well that won't work, considering you pushed me past angry a long time ago when you did that to Blaze!" Sonic said matching Inferno, further adding to their stalemate.

The two held that stance for another few seconds before they finally forced each other to push away. They were sent flying back for only a few feet before they stilled themselves. Than at that the two rushed at one another again, this time starting with a clash of elbows.

Sonic and Inferno strained against each others elbow hoping to gain some lead way, but it too proved fruitless as their physical strength seemed identical. So realizing it would be pointless to continue this, their clash escalated into a quick exchange blows. Yet not one quick jab or kick, no they were letting off punches, kicks, and blocks so fast that their limbs seemed to blur. (An aspect the fighters of dragon ball z would seem to be able to relate to)

The two of them remained this way for some time not giving an inch... well at least not until things started to get a little more direct anyway.

A closer look at the battle showed this was not a stalemate, but a down right test of whom would slip up first.

Sonic threw a right punch at Inferno, but his attack was quickly dodged and countered. Inferno punched Sonic in the gut causing him to bend forward holding his stomach. He then capitalized on this by grabbing Sonic's head and kneeing him in the face, hurling him upward. While Sonic was being hurled Inferno raised his left hand and readied a fireball.

"I told you before, your to weak to match me Sonic." Inferno said with obvious boasting.

Though his boast was cut short as he suddenly found his hand being kicked to the side.

Sonic instantly was now back on the ground bent with one hand helping to hold him up. "An I told you that you couldn't keep up with me." Sonic said as he sweep kicked Inferno causing him to fall to his side. Yet before he could touch the ground Sonic had already switched from the kneeling sweep kick from his left leg to a roundhouse from his right, shooting Inferno several yards away.

Inferno quickly steadied himself and recovered to a standing position, holding his gut in pain though. He looked up and glared. "Why you lowlife piece of-"

Inferno had no time to finish as Sonic appeared right behind him. "What was that? It sounded like you were angry, but I don't think your even close to feeling my rage yet."

Inferno quickly looked behind himself with rage and shock evident in his face. He hadn't expected Sonic to close the gap between them so quickly, let alone get behind him without notice. Yet with a quick motion it was but a millisecond before Inferno found himself flying through the air. He had no idea how this had happened but he was sure by the sudden pain he felt in his chin that he had been launched due to a powerful kick.

**BACK AT THE CASTLE A FEW YARDS AWAY.**

Blaze and Magma had not changed their positions from being in the gaping hole in the castle wall since the start of this battle, but to say they had done absolutely nothing would not be correct either. To be precise their faces had been doing most of their movement now.

"Well I'll be. Looks like Sonic is a lot stronger than I thought. I'm impressed, you know he just proves himself more and more my type every second, don't you think little sister." Magma spoke as she looked down to Blaze whom was still on the floor.

Blaze simply ignored her sisters taunt, but she still voiced her opinion of that statement with a well aimed glare. Though Magma just shrugged it off, Blaze than turned her attention back towards Sonic.

"I don't understand how Sonic is doing this?" Blaze questioned.

Magma gazed back at her and folded her arms over her chest. "Are you serious? You mean after all this time you spent with him you didn't notice how strong he was? That is very pitiful Blaze."

Blaze looked at Magma and attempted to respond, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. Then something struck her in her mind. Her eyes widened as her mind began to race. "This can't be right, no way." She continued to think trying to come up with a solution to her problem. There was no way she would admit to this, it must be some kind of trick. Yet the more she tried to dismiss it as false, the harder it became to do so. "I must have been hit harder than I thought. Because what I'm seeing can't be real. There's no way Sonic could be matching Inferno like this, there was just no way."

Magma seen how Blaze had been losing herself to thought but she figured it would be best to just let her come out of it on her own. Which didn't take long as they caught sight of Inferno flying through the air.

**BACK TO THE BATTLE**

Inferno had managed to regain control of himself and instantly halted in the air. " You worthless scum, how dare you assault me!" He yelled as looked down at Sonic, now levitating with what seemed to be fire from his feet.

Hearing this Sonic just glared at him. "You really need to get used to that, cause I'm not even half way done beating on you yet."

Hearing this drove Inferno to the deep end. No one had ever been so bold as to challenge him let alone attack him. He lived with the thought that all those not in his family were nothing but trash that hadn't even the right to look in his general direction, let alone touch him. An now some blue rodent from another world just comes out and stomps all over his belief? There was no way he would be shown any mercy after this.

"You have really annoyed me now rodent. I will enjoy watching as your carcass will be burnt into nothing but ash." Inferno said he raised his hands to his faces level.

Sonic looked at this with shock. Sure he had expected him to get angry after being hit with that kick to the jaw, but right now, Inferno looked like some one who had just been shown the ultimate disrespect. An Sonic was sure he hadn't done much to warrant that look, well, nothing of that magnitude yet. Sonic was about to comment on this but was quickly silenced by shock as he looked back at Inferno.

Inferno's hands were now covered in intense flames. Flames so hot in fact that they were distorting the air around them. A fact Sonic to full note and responded to by quickly starting to run.

"**Burning Rain!**" Inferno roared as his began loosing several soccer ball sized fire balls down towards Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he dodged the first four, but then one fire ball almost grazed him and hit the car sized rock.

Sonic then looked down at the spot that the fire ball had landed in. The fire ball had not only smashed the rock but it also left a crater in the ground that seemed to have no bottom. "Dang, that one was close."

Sonic than took a second to look around himself.

He had indeed dodged all of Inferno's attacks but the effect they left behind was still pretty shocking. From those few fire balls, he had pretty much turned half of the once stunning court yard of the castle, to a glorified smoking flat with Swiss cheese holes littering the ground. Sonic then looked up and saw one of the fire balls had come close to the spot where Blaze and Magma were spectating.

"I need to take this fight elsewhere, otherwise this hot head might level the whole castle." Sonic thought to himself taking a quick look at Blaze before turning back to face his opponent.

"Do you get it now Sonic? I am Inferno, the fire that breaks through all that stand against me. An now you will feel my force." He boasted as he began charging more fire balls.

"Hmph, do you ever stop praising yourself? If your so superior...than prove it." Sonic said as he sped off in a blur of blue light further out towards the open land.

Inferno instantly gave chase as he levitated after him his hands still a flame. "You won't get away!"

**BACK IN THE CASTLE**

Blaze and Magma gazed on as Sonic and Inferno ran off.

"Hmm, there changing the field up a bit huh? That's a pretty foolish decision considering they are heading towards nothing but open field, Sonic will have no where to hide from brother. I wonder what he's thinking?" Magma questioned as she held her gaze on the two disappearing figures.

"He's trying to protect us." Blaze stated now standing again.

Magma looked at Blaze with question evident in her eyes. "Are you serious? In such an intense battle he is trying to protect others...interesting. Either he's crazy or way to soft."

"Well, that's just the kind of guy Sonic is. Always trying to protect others." Blaze said in a soft tone as she thought about it.

She had knew she was right in thinking Sonic wanted to protect her and everyone else in the castle the moment their eyes locked for that quick second. She would have rather-ed Sonic just forget about her and save himself, but she knew full well that wasn't his style. Blaze continued to ponder her thoughts for a moment until she was startled by Magma jumping to the ground. Earning a, "what are you doing?" from Blaze.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to go follow them. It's been a long time since I've witnessed a fight like this. An I don't want to miss a think." Magma said with her evil grin as she dashed off in the direction Sonic and Inferno had gone in.

Blaze seen this and had no idea what to think. "Should I go along too? Would I be able to help Sonic? Would I just end up hurting him more? No, I can't doubt now. Sonic needs my help, and I'm done failing him." Blaze was still a bit unsure of herself, but being cautious and closed off was in her nature so this was to be expected. Yet this time she ignored the part of her that screamed to rethink this action and just went with her instincts for once, no doubt something she would get Sonic for influencing her with later.

An without another second to waste she dashed off right behind Magma.

**MILES FROM THE CASTLE IN A WIDE OPEN CLEARING.**

Sonic had finally come to a stop. Breathing heavily, holding his a hand over his left shoulder trying to fight back the urge to yell in pain. He had just nearly evaded another one of Inferno's fire balls but that last one grazed him and had left quite the wound.

"Dang it, I was to careless. I probably should have considered running to a different spot. Instead of leading him to an open area where I have absolutely no cover at all." Sonic thought to himself as he glared up at Inferno.

He was still levitating a good 30 feet above him, his hands still charged with fire. Even though Sonic was still quite angry, he couldn't help but be impressed by Inferno's ability to float like that. Even though Blaze was able to levitate as well, she was nowhere near able to get as high or maintain her altitude like him.

"What's the matter Sonic you look tired, do you finally understand the difference between us?" Inferno smirked as he looked down at him and on him, but he did that to everyone so no big shock there right?

Sonic just smirked and rolled his shoulder a bit cracking it at the same time. "The difference between us? Yea I figured that out the moment we started this fight."

"I see, so you've wised up a bit have you, smart thinking. You know this has been entertaining for me, so I tell you what, beg me for mercy, swear to me your allegiance, and you may live to be my subordinate." Inferno said with a wicked scowl on his face.

He could feel his on aura now flowing. An aura that had frightened many a warrior into bowing at his feet in seconds. An from his vantage point, no doubt he would expect just as quick a response from Sonic.

Sonic looked up at him than lowered his head. "You know, your right. Being weaker, one should be smart enough to give up and except that offer in a fight he can't possible win."

Just as Sonic had said this Magma and Blaze appeared about a few yards away. Close enough to see and hear the action, yet far away enough to not be caught in it. An just in time to hear Inferno speak

"Well, what are you waiting for Sonic? Start begging." He said arms now folded at his chest a triumphant smirk on his face.

Blaze gazed on in shock at this. Many things were racing through her mind. Should she be happy about this, will Sonic give up? Yet it was all silenced with Sonic's next sentence.

"I said that it was only natural for the weaker one to admit defeat in a fight he can't win. An that statement was directed towards you Inferno, after all you are weaker than me." Sonic said now rubbing his nose in his usual way.

Everyone was taken by surprise at this. Though it caused a slight chuckle from Blaze, deep down she had seen it coming. This was Sonic after all, and it would be a dry day under the sea before he would bow to the likes of her brother.

Inferno listened to this and at once began to steam. Never before had some one been foolish enough to oppose him. Never before had someone been naive enough to attack him. An above all, never before had someone been stupid enough to say he was weak.

"You piece of trash, I will show how much more powerful I am!" Inferno yelled as he started letting off more fire balls Sonic's way.

Seeing this as his cue to get moving again Sonic started to run again.

Sonic instantly began to dive and roll several times in order to dodge the shots that were coming his way. One aimed at his head and he quickly ducked under it. Another came towards his legs and he instantly jumped out of the way. Then one more came at his body and Sonic jumped and twisted quickly in the air to avoid it.

Inferno watched as Sonic dodged all this and became even more angry. Never had he seen some one fast enough to dodge so many of his attacks all at once. He was a bit shocked by this, yet he than came up with a plan.

"If I can't hit him while he's moving, than I will just have to slow him down." He said as he started shooting off several more fire balls in every direction.

Sonic seen this and was quite curious. "Looks like I may have drove him a bit to far, he's not even aiming anymore." Sonic thought as he continued to evade.

Yet as he wondered what was going on Blaze and Magma had already figured out what this meant.

"Looks like Sonic hasn't noticed. I wonder how he will be able to deal with this one?" Magma said as she let out a smirk.

Blaze noticed this as well and instantly began to warn Sonic. "Sonic look out there's more to this attack than you think!" She shouted quickly getting his attention, but it was already to late as the true nature of the attack made itself none to him.

"What the, what's going on?" Was all Sonic could say as he stopped and looked around.

He was now surrounded by fire balls lining the ground with no place left to run or dodge to. He right now he could not deny it, but would hate himself for saying this later. "Dang it, trapped like a rat!"

"So you've finally noticed have you, that was all a ploy to trap you and cut off any chance you had of escape." Inferno said as he now put his arms up out at his sides, causing five fire balls to appear floating around him.

Sonic looked at this with shock. "There's noway this can be good."

Inferno now glared at Sonic. "This is the end for you, now die blue insect!" He stated as he launched all five of the fire balls at Sonic.

Sonic looked up and than began to turn to his sides hopping to find some way out of this. It only took a second for him to realize, he had no way out. An with that the balls of fire slammed into him, covering Sonic completely.

Blaze gasped as she seen this. "No Sonic!" She yelled as she tried to run to help him, but as soon as she moved she found herself stopped.

"Don't be anymore stupid then you already have. He was just hit with one of Inferno's worst attacks. What do you think you can do accept make brother take out the rest of his anger on you," Magma spoke looking her in the eye.

Blaze looked back and caught her gaze. She was speechless, was there really nothing she could do at this moment. This thought started to haunt her until she heard something.

"Dang, it's hot down her." A voice spoke out causing everyone to look around in an effort to locate the source. They all than looked down at the pile of fire that covered Sonic, yet just as they did the fire began to move.

"This is impossible, there's no way he could be alive after that." Inferno said as he gazed at the flames.

"Amazing." Magma countered as the fire started to rise.

"Sonic!" Said Blaze with joy.

"Man, that was close. But come on did you really think I would go down that easy?" Sonic said now carrying a massive fire ball over his head.

He stood up from under the flames with almost no signs of damage. He had a small burn mark on the side of his right cheek, along with a tiny amount of dried blood on the crook of his mouth. Yet besides that he looked completely fine, a smirk proving the fact.

They all gawked at Sonic with utter surprise. "How is this possible, you should be dead. How are you able to hold onto my fire like that?" Inferno questioned unsure if what he was seeing was the truth. Though to be frank he had hopped this was simply a mirage caused by the fire or something.

Sonic just looked up at him and let his smirk grow. "Curious huh? Well it's pretty simple even you should understand it. I have the ability to control the wind and as such I can manipulate it into shapes in order to help me."

Everyone still had a confused look about them as if Sonic were speaking quadratic equations to a bunch of 3year olds. So seeing as how things were seeming a bit awkward he figured he better simplify his explanation.

"Seeing as how you still look confused I'll just show you." Sonic said as held up the fire ball with one hand. Showing that it was floating above his grasp being supported by a layer of wind.

To say they were all stunned by what they saw would be an understatement.

"Interesting, Sonic you keep on surprising me." Magma spoke.

"Amazing, Sonic, but I'm just glad your safe." Blaze said slightly turning away. She was indeed impressed but her main concern was that Sonic was ok.

Sonic picked up on Blaze's last few words and smiled at her. "Thanks Blaze, but I'm not through yet." an with that Sonic directed his attention back towards the source of all this.

Inferno then cringed as Sonic started to speak.

"Now don't think I forgot about you big guy. Here's a little present to show you how warm and fuzzy I am when your around." He said as he reared back and hurled the huge fire ball right at Inferno.

Inferno was surprised by this but had no time to dodge it as he had let his guard down slightly when Sonic got back up. So there was only one thing left for him to do. An with that notion Inferno brought his hands forward and prepared for impact.

Instantly the fire ball slammed into him.

Yet Inferno held the ball back. The struggle was intense, it looked like a small sun was being pushed back by a single person. This continued for another few seconds before Inferno had finally had his fill. Then with one last heave, the ball of fire was thrown into the sky were it soon dissipated.

Inferno then started to speak as he looked at were the ball had vanished. "I admit you caught me off guard with that last trick, but don't think I will-" He was soon cut off again as he turned around to see Sonic right above him in the air.

"Come on, did you really think I was just going to sit there and wait?" Sonic said as he brought his leg down in a powerful ax kick on Inferno.

Yet he was shocked to see that Inferno had brought both his forearms up to block it. "Why no I didn't expect you to just sit there."

Sonic had a look of utter shock on his face as this happened. Though unfortunately for him, Inferno did not simply stop there.

"Uh oh." Was all that came from Sonic. For In one quick action Inferno grabbed Sonic by his leg and hurled him higher into the air.

Sonic flew up at least 200 feet into the sky as everyone watched.

"An that's one way to get rid of a mouse problem." Inferno said as he watched Sonic fly off.

The sky was wide open and quite beautiful to say the least, not a cloud in the area, and the air was a perfect temperature were in not for the intense g-force from being thrown pinned on him, it might have actually been a little pleasant...almost. After a moment of soaring, Sonic was able to stop his accent and gain control.

"Nice throw but I wouldn't call it an out of the park just yet." Sonic said as he held all his limbs out in a sky diving like form.

"Inferno looked up at him and smirked. "Still messing around I see, don't you know when the games over?" Inferno said as he took a fighting stance.

"That's weird from the way I see it...over time just kicked in." Sonic said as he straitened himself pulled his limbs in and flew strait towards Inferno.

Inferno laughed as he seen Sonic coming for him. "How stupid, do you honestly think you stand a chance now that you are exposing so many openings?" Inferno then shot off a fire ball at Sonic.

Though with a quick shift to the right Sonic dodged it effortlessly. "I'm not as open in the air as think."

"We will see about that blue one." Inferno growled as he began shoot off a vast amount of fire balls.

Sonic just simply smirked as he began dodging every shot thrown at him. His dodges varied from a simple slide to the left, to a crisscrossing barrel roll that would have stealth jets taking notes.

After a few more seconds Inferno started to get annoyed. "Fine then, since a few projectiles won't work how about a steady stream." An with that said he shot out a burst of fire that would be best compared as a large flamethrower from his hand.

Sonic seen this and was shocked for a moment. He then let out a smile as the flames came to him.

"Alright hot head lets get this party started." Sonic said as he put both his arms forward and dived into the fire.

Inferno than laughed as Sonic was engulfed by the flames where as Magma just stated, "what a shame, and he had such promise to."

Meanwhile Blaze on the other hand just looked at the fire and let out a small smile to herself as she saw the flames begin to swirl.

Inferno then turned to the fire again and yelled, "what?" As he saw something happening.

The flames started to swirl around in a ball like form and suddenly, inside them Sonic could be seen.

"Let's see how ya like this one, **Blazing Comet!**" Sonic yelled as he than sped through the air , accelerating to a speed that broke the sound barrier.

Inferno had no time to respond as Sonic slammed into him and the two hurdled towards the ground. Magma and Blaze watched in awe as they soon crashed into the planet. Causing an explosion with enough force to actually pass for a comet crashing.

The force of the impact set of a huge gust of wind that blew at Magma and Blaze forcing them to shield themselves with their arms up front.

"Impressive looks and power." Magma said.

Blaze just looked at her and growled. It was bad enough all this was happening, but Magma was only making it worst with her comments. A thing Blaze did not need to deal with at the moment.

Then after another moment the blast subsided leaving nothing but a large pile of smoke before them. An before they could get a good look into it, two figures jumped out of the smoke landing on opposite sides of the 30 foot wide crater that had been made. Upon closer inspection they were able to make out who was who, but neither looked to cheerful at the moment.

On the left stood a slightly burned up Sonic. His jacket had rips in the sleeves, his pants had tears at both knees, and his belt was now tattered. Along with the blood now dripping from both sides of his mouth, one could only guess how he was feeling at the moment.

On the right side stood a scratched up Inferno. His white jacket now had tattered sleeves, his white pants were covered in scratches and rips along the legs. Along with blood running down his forehead. It wasn't hard to tell from this sight that he was not pleased.

Inferno started to stand up strait dusting the dirt off himself. "I must say Sonic that was indeed an impressive display. It's been a long time since I have been pushed this far in combat."

Sonic turned his head to the side and quickly spit out a bit of blood."Thanks, but forgive me I don't consider the praise of some one that hurts his sister like that to highly."

Inferno then glanced back at Sonic and shock his head in dismissal. "What do you know of my ways in which to deal with my disgraceful sister? I have been nothing if not merciful to her this entire time, even in the forms of punishment."

Sonic now narrowed his glare at Inferno. "You really are sick if that's your idea of merciful punishment. I honestly couldn't care less about the honor of your royal whatever, but someone like you has no right to judge Blaze like that. An I would rather die than follow a monster like you."

Inferno glared at Sonic. "Well if that's the way you want it then fine. I'll kill with one of my most powerful attacks!" Inferno yelled as his fiery aura began to appear and flare wildly, allowing him to charge power.

Sonic glared back at Inferno. "There's no way I would let myself lose to the likes of you. Bring it on!" Sonic yelled as his aura of wind began to kick up and blow out as he to stored up energy too.

At that he two auras began to blast forth with wind and fire all around them. This force was stretching even as far as the castle causing the very area to become unstable and shaky.

"This is intense. Brother is really taking this fight seriously." Magma said as she looked on.

"This is unreal, not only is brother showing his power, but Sonic is matching it as well. When did Sonic get so strong?" Blaze thought to herself as she gazed too.

Not to long after all this Sonic and Inferno had finished charging their energy. An now stared at one another.

"Prepare to see the end result of all that oppose me Sonic." Inferno claimed as he knelt down putting both hands on the ground. Once he did this the area around him began to become covered in flames.

"Just watch this." Sonic said as he raised his right hand into the air causing a pillar of wind to form atop it. Though as he did this a large amount of black clouds began to cover the sky over him.

The two then locked eyes with each other one more time before they attacked.

"**Hades Crush!**" Inferno roared as a surge of powerful flames flowed along the ground towards Sonic.

"**Heaven Slicer!"** Sonic roared as he swung his right arm bringing down a giant mass of wind formed in the shape of a blade aimed at Inferno, slicing the very clouds in half as it fell.

With in the blink of an eye the two moves clashed with tremendous force blasting out wind and fire in every direction.

There attacks then began to struggle wildly. Every moment the battle got more intense, one second Inferno looked like he would gain the upper hand, the next it seemed as if Sonic had taken control. This battle was truly one that would be classified as monstrous because of these attacks. Their clash continued on for another few minutes until they decided to bring this to an end.

"I can't believe he is able to counter my attack. This is an outrage, I can't let this happen. Do you hear me Sonic, I going to crush you here and now!" Inferno yelled as he poured even more power into the move.

"Give me your best shot Inferno, I will not lose!" Sonic yelled back as he put everything he had left into his attack.

This surge in power caused both techniques to increase in size, making there battle even more of a violent bout then before. As they poured on the power neither would give in and that was evident by the fierce looks on their faces. Then suddenly, the clash was settled, because a massive explosion had set off when both moves became critical.

The two fighters yelled out in pain as they were both blown away to the left and right.

Magma look on in utter shock as she watched this all take place. She had no idea that things would have escalated to such a level.

Blaze was pushed back a bit by the explosion but due to her and Magma keeping their distance she was merely thrown back a few feet. She then looked on at the area still surging with power as the moves force still affected it. Once the blast had subsided Blaze was able to get her bearings. Yet as she looked around, all she seen was a shocked Magma and a massive crater. It then hit her once nothing else came into view. "Sonic!"

**MILES AWAY FROM THE BATTLE FIELD.**

Inferno laid on the ground a good 2 miles from his previous spot. His condition was not to different from before but he did have a few new cuts all over his body. He was deep in the forest surround by a few broken trees. An was now face down in a groove in the dirt most likely made from his crash. Though after a second he began to rise.

"Ah, what happened to me?" Inferno said to himself as he looked around.

It didn't take long for him to realize his current state, and once he did his anger peaked.

"That blue rat, he did this to me. Unforgivable, completely unforgivable, I will not let this dishonor go with out consequence, no more games...I will kill him!" Inferno yelled out in rage.

**ELSEWHERE.**

Sonic had crashed into what would seem as if the side of a mountain on the other side of the forest. His body was pretty banged up but otherwise he to hadn't sustained much noticeable damage. Sonic than noticed that his body was now slammed into a crater on a large rock in the mountain. An after a few seconds of pulling he was finally able to free himself from it.

"Well, that was intense, that Inferno was stronger than I thought. An from what I can tell it doesn't look like this is over just yet...dang, this is going to be a long fight." Sonic said as he laid flat on his face and slowly began to pick himself up.

"I hope Blaze is alright." Sonic thought to himself as he started to walk back to the battle field holding his left shoulder.

Yup, this fight was going to be a hard one of that he had no doubt.

_Alright everyone my first update of 2011. Hope you didn't find this one to boring, but just so you know this fight is far from over. An sorry if this update seemed a little late, I had meant to say the update would be around 1/5/2011 in my last chapter but I accidentally wrote the 4th. Well that's about it for this one guys._

_So until the next chapter...**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Purgatory

**Sonic Elements Chapter 11 Purgatory**

_Hey everyone I'm back with the next update. Please forgive me for not being able to get it up last week I was having trouble getting into fanfic for a while and I had come down with a bad case of food poisoning to add to it._

_Oh but before I say anything more I must say thank you very much to all those that reviewed and even bothered reading my mass jumble of words I try pass off as a story. All the reviews were so great, though I'm ashamed to say that such kind words are wasted on me as I am not that good of a writer an I can't seem to write as much as I want._

_**Alright recap**: When we last left off, the battle between Sonic and Inferno had just begun, and after a fierce clash of attacks, Inferno seemed to have reached a revelation. That of which being Sonic has proven an equal in combat...so far. Yet what else does Inferno have planned now? Though enough of my gab...Back to the action._

The battle field remained barren since Sonic and Inferno's last clash. The ground was covered in craters over twenty feet wide, some of the trees were bent and broken as you looked around. To be frank the word decimated seem to sum all this up pretty well if you ask me. An there a mere few yards away stood Blaze and Magma as spectated all of this.

"This was unexpected to say the least. Wouldn't you agree sister?" Magma said as she crossed her arms and looked towards Blaze.

"Yes, I had no idea that things would go this far. I hoped telling Sonic to leave here would avoid all of this." Blaze stated dropping her head in regret.

"How foolish you are sister." Magma scoffed.

"What! You really want to start insulting me now?" Blaze argued. She was already dealing with a load of guilt as it was so Magma's mouth was not welcome at the moment, or at all for that matter.

"It's well deserved this time Blaze. From the moment I saw Sonic I could tell that little plan would not prevail in the least. An if you are as close to Sonic as you say, then you should have seen the same out come as well."

Blaze heard her and sighed. "To tell you the truth deep down I knew this would be the out come. But I hoped that I could stop Sonic from fighting brother. An I still wish to do so, before Inferno decides to become serious..."

Blaze was then cut off as a loud yell came from the forest to their right causing both her and Magma to turn to that direction.

"Looks like it's to late for that Blaze... he's back." Magma said looking over to a few trees that remained on her right.

Instantly the few trees that still stood there had burst into flames and dissolved into ash. A large fire ball then appeared shooting out from that area, after which it quickly landed and begun to rest at the spot Inferno had been in previously.

After a few moments, the fire died down to reveal a bruised up an very angry Inferno.

Magma seen the condition her brother was in and started to laugh."Hello brother, you look quite upset. Did he hit you hard?" She questioned holding her hand to her mouth to try and halt her laughter.

Inferno ignored her as if every word she just said was unable to reach him at all. He was beyond pissed at the moment, and if he responded to that taunt no doubt his sisters would be getting a dose of his wrath to. Yet he did manage to speak after he thought about what Sonic had done to him.

"This...is...unforgivable! I will not forgive that raaat!" Inferno roared as his aura of flames started to burn even larger than before. It now was standing about 12 feet high as it were, it even reached a point of causing ripples it the air almost giving off the feel of a desert heat wave.

"Well this has to be the angriest I've ever seen him. This is really going to be entertaining now, wouldn't you say sister?" Magma said with her smirk in full affect.

Blaze stared at him knowing Magma was right and quickly tried to calm him down. "Brother please, you must calm yourself. If you do not the whole kingdom will be in peril!"

Though Blaze's words still didn't reach. An Inferno continued to rage as a result. "I will not be beaten. No weak blue rodent will out do me. I am Inferno, there is no one stronger."

Blaze was about to try an reason with him again, but something caused her to freeze in her tracks. A gentle breeze blew past her waving her ponytail in the process. She knew this breeze, and instantly felt a feeling of peace an nostalgia come over her as it blew past her body. "Sonic." She said as she turned to her left and towards the trees still standing over there.

The wind then started to kick up again and quickly grabbed the attention of both Magma and Inferno as it did.

With out warning, suddenly the trees to the left of them were sliced to pieces in a diced up by a quick gust, creating a large cloud of brown smoke in its wake.

"Well well, sounds like somebodies been talking about me." Sonic said as he emerged from the smoke conjured by the destroyed trees. "Oh and one more thing. I'm not a rat!" Sonic yelled as his aura of wind blew all the smoke away in a quick blast.

Blaze and the others were shocked to see Sonic, but were more concerned with what Inferno would do next now that Sonic had come back.

Inferno locked his glare on Sonic and showed no sign of ceasing."So you survived Sonic, good. I have been underestimating you for to long an it is time I fix that problem. You claim you will defeat me, impossible. An you will see why once you have witnessed my true power!" Inferno roared as his aura flared again.

Sonic and the others watched with shock as the very ground began to shake beneath them. Fire started to fly everywhere as he did this even the very air itself was beginning to boil. In all rights this situation was best looked as a controlled (barely) eruption from Inferno.

"Uh-oh?" Sonic said as he instantly disappeared from sight.

An before Blaze and Magma could ask where he had gone Sonic reappeared right in front of them.

"Hold on tight." Was all Sonic said as he grabbed both of them one in each arm and rushed away from Inferno at high speed as a large pillar of fire appeared in the area after they left.

Both Blaze and Magma were surprised by Sonic's action. They were each holding on to one of his shoulders looking at him as he ran. Neither one knew what was going on or how to interpret this, but they both thought of their own unique reasons as to why this was happening anyway. Magma thought of it as an excuse for Sonic to touch her, to which her smirk grew about her face as her warmth increased slightly. While Blaze on the other hand was more concerned as to whether Sonic was alright. (though secretly as she was held in his arm she couldn't help but feel her own warmth increase as well)

"Aggressive, I like that Sonic. Yet all you had to do was ask, I gladly would've..." Magma started to say but was cut off almost immediately as Blaze had foreseen what she would say next.

"Enough Magma! Anyway what are you doing Sonic, why did you grab us?" Blaze asked still holding on tightly as he ran her eyes begging for answers.

Sonic looked back at her and simply began to grin. "Well since you asked. From what I can tell Inferno's calling forth some intense energy, and if that's the case I think it would be best if you two weren't in the way."

The two heard this and immediately understood. Yet there was still something wrong. Why was Sonic still running? They had already run for so long that they passed up the castle. They were now heading even farther into the forest as several trees were passing them by every second.

"Uh, Sonic why are you still running, don't you think we have gone far enough." Blaze asked.

"Yeah, not that I don't enjoy this little ride, but this feels more like your running away from our brother now. Are you frightened?" Magma said smoothly while running one of her fingers along Sonic's chest, much to the dismay of both him and Blaze.

Though Sonic heard this and started to laugh. "You can be sure I'm not running from."

"Then why are we going so far?" Magma asked.

"Two reasons. One, because I have a feeling this will be getting a lot more intense, and I don't want any innocent people getting mixed in, which includes you two. An two, the reason I'm running so fast is to keep a safe distance from _him_ at the moment." Sonic said as he quickly glanced over his shoulder, causing Blaze and Magma to look as well.

The two gasped at what they seen. Inferno was but a few yards behind them keeping up with Sonic's pace an torching anything that got to close to him.

He had a look of madness in him, the likes of which one would only get from a serial killer before their death. An this sight shocked them even further.

"He already leveled the area we were in completely an if I hadn't grabbed you two, there's no doubt you would have been caught up in it. But, Now that we've gotten to a safe distance. It's time to slow things down." Sonic said letting go of them and disappearing, he then quickly reappeared in front of Inferno preparing a kick. It was but a micro second before the two clashed.

Blaze and Magma all the while were shocked to find that they were now sitting on top of one of several large boulders over looking the forest they were just in.

"Wait, I could have sworn we were still _in_ the forest just now?" Magma claimed looking around her trying to figure out how they got up here.

"Sonic how did you..." Blaze started to say but was interrupted by a large explosion that destroyed a good size of the forest.

There in the area below them that had been destroyed just now stood Sonic and Inferno. Their eyes met an instantly they clashed their forearms again without flinching. An after a second they pushed away from each other once more. They now stood at the edges of a new ten foot wide creator they had just made on impact.

Sonic was now panting heavily as he glared at Inferno. "You really need to work on your control there. If I hadn't grabbed them your sisters would have been caught in that last out burst of yours."

Inferno just looked back. "They know better than any not to get in my way when I'm annoyed. All you really did was give them a free ride."

"Well excuse me for giving a dang whether or not others get caught up in our fight." Sonic yelled back obviously pissed off. Inferno's lack of compassion for others was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Your efforts will prove worthless, as I have said I am through playing with you Sonic. I will now wipe you off the surface of this world." He claimed as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Oh, really? Well I'm kinda curious as to how your going to do that. Seeing as how our last match was dead even." Sonic said rubbing his nose in his usual way. He didn't really want to brag about it but he could tell that right now Inferno was even in power with him.

Right now he was very confident. He had taken everything that Inferno could throw at him and he wasn't really hurt much at all. He could still out run him, an so as long as he kept up the pressure he would eventually tire him out. Yet something didn't seem right, Inferno had a dreadful grin about his face and seemed to be laughing. At what, he did not know, but Sonic was sure that there was nothing funny about the situation right now. Though before his question could be raised Inferno spoke up.

"Do you really believe your power to be a match for mine? That Sonic is laughable. You think just because you can keep up with me now that you are my equal? Allow me to show you the power you can never hope to surpass." Inferno said as his aura flared again.

Sonic was pushed back by this even though he was a good twenty feet away from him. Though it didn't stop at that as Inferno soon began to yell out as his power started to build up.

The air around him began to crackle and burn as he charged his energy. This process was so intense in fact that Sonic was forced to shield himself with his arms up front in order to block all this energy from hurting him.

"What's up with all this power. Where's it all coming from?" Sonic asked, but his question was quickly answered as he saw seven different colored lights instantly appear and gather around Inferno. Causing Sonic to yell out,"noway?" As it happened.

"You are going _that_ far brother?" Magma said as she took a step back in shock.

"Sonic run while you still can!" Blaze warned up her guard as well.

Sonic heard her but he could not find the words to answer, all he could do was watch as Inferno began to transform.

The sol emeralds than instantly started to rotate around Inferno as the others watched. They soon began to pick up speed as they got closer and closer to his body. An than, in an instant, they disappeared within him and a massive light shot out over everything.

Sonic, Blaze, and Magma all shielded their eyes as this happened. After a second the light died down, but the temperature around them started to rise. It was hot enough to where Sonic quickly started to sweat.

"Wow, who turned up the heater?" Sonic said.

"That would be my doing." A voice called out as the light faded.

The voice was indeed Inferno's but it seemed a tad different. As in more calm, more controlled, not just his usual cocky, but confident without a shred of doubt in it.

It was safe to say Sonic didn't like this new attitude shift to say the least, but he would soon find out why he didn't after he got a good look at Inferno now.

"I am quite sorry for making you wait this long Sonic, but it has been years since someone has pushed so far in combat. Now allow me to introduce myself again, I am Scorching Inferno!" He spoke.

Sonic was utterly shocked at what he was now witnessing. Hovering right in front of him was indeed Inferno but his appearance had changed slightly. His fur had now become red in color and his white jacket now became black as it radiated and swayed in the wind. An with just one glance Sonic could tell this would be trouble in every since of the words meaning.

Blaze gazed at her now transformed brother and quickly things started to flash into her mind. Clips of destruction, chaos, and fire raining down on countless nameless enemies started to haunt her. She knew very well why her brother had not used the sol emeralds in so long, and that was because when he did have their power in him, all that stood in his way were reduced to cinders. Blaze now had to do something, because if she didn't Sonic would surely become another one of those cinders without a doubt.

"Sonic get out of there now! There's no way you can win this, just run you idiot or you'll die!" Blaze yelled to him.

Sonic looked up at her and seen the sadness in Blaze's face, the very same face of pain and fear he hated for her to make. He then turned away from her and lowered his head.

"I thought I told you I hated seeing that face. I'm not going to sit back and let anything cause you that much pain Blaze. I made a promise to always be there for you, to help whenever you needed me. So I'm going to win this, count on it." Sonic assured as he walked towards Inferno.

Blaze was going to protest further but she found herself held back by Magma. As if she were telling her to stop trying to get between the inevitable. So with a lowered head, she simply watched as Sonic closed the distance separating him and Inferno.

Inferno looked upon Sonic with indifference. "Hmph, so you have decided to still face me have you? I must say Sonic you are one hard warrior to figure out. Surely you can sense the power I now posses, once seeing this most fighters would have taken that chance to run for it."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but there's noway I'll quit without a fight." Sonic said as he instantly rushed Inferno.

"Wait what's he doing. Why is Sonic fighting like that?" Blaze thought as she looked upon this.

Inferno simply stood his ground as the blue one approached.

Seeing that his opponent was not planning on avoiding him Sonic took full advantage. An with that Sonic slammed a powerful round house kick from his left straight into Inferno. The kick connected so quickly and with so much power that a pulse of energy flew out at the same time.

"There, how do ya like that?" Sonic said triumphantly as he held his kick against him. Yet something seemed wrong. An Sonic quickly found out what that was when he took a closer look at Inferno.

"Is that the best you can offer me? Pathetic." Inferno spoke as he held back Sonic's leg effortlessly with his left hand.

"No way?" Sonic gasped as he saw this, but he did not have the time to gawk as a new factor made itself clear.

Inferno closed his hand around Sonic's leg, an instantly smoke began to rise off him as he burned Sonic.

Sonic yelled out in pain as he quickly started struggling and broke free from his hold. The hedgehog then back flipped a good 15 feet away in order to distance himself.

"Dang! That was bad." He shouted as he blew on his leg trying to cool the burn.

Inferno looked upon this as he lowered his hand. "I see, so that's how you've been able to accomplish all this."

An annoyed face about him Sonic had to ask. "How I did what?"

"Hmph, it actually had been bugging me for awhile now. It just didn't make sense, how could someone like you fight against me so freely, without being burned by my touch. Yet after getting a closer look I can see how, you've been protecting yourself with a barrier of wind just above the surface of your skin this whole time. I'm impressed."

The others heard this and were quite shocked. Yet Sonic on the other hand just let out a smirk.

"Well you got me, but it shouldn't be that surprising. I mean after you've been around Blaze like I have it was only natural for me to be able to do this. It's either that or have a new burning mark branded in my butt every time I pissed her off." Sonic confirmed causing Blaze and Magma to chuckle.

"Well be that as it may it still will not save you. Now I will burn through your barrier." Inferno said as he started to walk closer.

"So if you got past my barrier, I'll just have to up the power!" Sonic yelled as his aura of wind started to flare out around him wildly.

An in a quick shot Sonic took off towards Inferno.

"Futile." Inferno reasoned as he braced for an attack. He was quite surprised though to see that Sonic did not rush him head on, but instantly jumped up into the air once he was in front of him.

"Try this one on." Sonic said he began rolling into his spin ball form in midair, with his aura of wind ever present he than shouted. "**Homing Gunner**." As he jetted towards Inferno.

Inferno seen him coming an quickly crossed his arms in front of him to guard. As he did Sonic smashed into him with at least five homing attacks per second. Sonic than kept barreling into him without let up, it got to the point were this attack could be likened to a swarm of bees stinging towards one opponent repeatedly. He kept up this onslaught for a few moments until Inferno had lost his tolerance.

"Buzz off insect!" Inferno roared as his arms flew out sending Sonic back.

Sonic hit the ground hard prying up the ground itself as he did but he quickly recovered, back flipping into a crouching position.

Sonic was now breathing heavily. As much as he wanted to deny it, that simple push back from Inferno's energy had hit him pretty hard. A fact that Blaze quickly picked upon.

"Sonic what are you doing? You have no chance of even surviving this battle like that. You must transform now." Blaze said as she looked to him. Yet Sonic just turned away from her.

"I to am curious as to see the famed Super Sonic form I've heard so much about. Why don't you just use it already than?" Magma said now looking to Sonic as well.

Hearing both of them ask Sonic saw no point in hiding it any longer. "Your right at a time like this it would be best to even the playing field and transform. The only problem is I don't have the chaos emeralds with me right now." He said causing a serious mass of confusion from everyone.

Blaze and the others were highly shocked to hear that. None expected such an answer from him at all.

"Sonic what do you mean you don't have them? You took the chaos emeralds to free yourself remember?" Blaze questioned hopping Sonic was just kidding around or bluffing, because she knew without the emeralds this would not be a fight, but a massacre.

"I did have them back than, but I returned them to my dad just before we left to come here." Sonic replied.

"But why would you do that Sonic?" Blaze said obviously not liking the idea.

"Because if I didn't it would put this world in danger. The two sets of emeralds were only stable in my world because my father had did something, but there was nothing he could do for them in this world. So I gave them to him before we left."

Blaze was sent back as she processed this. "If what your saying is true, than that would mean."

"Right now, I have no help from the chaos emeralds at all."

Both Magma and Inferno were shocked and confused to here such a development (though no where near as shocked as Blaze). Though Inferno now saw no point in prolonging this any further.

"Well if you cannot not make a move, than I will. **Burning Rain**." Inferno shouted as he started to lob fire balls at Sonic. He did not expect Inferno to attack him so quickly but none the less he reacted accordingly.

Sonic instantly started dodging the balls the minute they came at him. "You know, even if I can't transform, there's no way I will go down that easy hothead." Sonic said while still dodging the in coming attacks.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind me changing up the game a bit." He countered as he suddenly charged a massive fire ball. "**Burning Rain: Heavy Downpour**." Inferno said as he then slammed the ball strait towards Sonic.

Sonic looked at the bomb with shock. The attack was so large and quick he had no time to simply jump back. Yet he did not falter as he let out a smirk.

"I was hopping you would try something like that." An with a fast 360 twist Sonic was able to conjure a large hurricane around himself. "**Sonic Hurricane**." He shouted as the fire bomb slammed down on top the twister.

The two attacks started to struggle against each other back and forth. Almost like a vicious battle for territory between two beasts. After a few minutes of this Inferno decided to act.

Inferno then aimed his hand towards the massive ball. "Impressive work holding against it for this long Sonic but I'm afraid I've grown bored of this. Time to end it." He said as he threw several more smaller fire balls into the first one, thus increasing it's strength.

Sonic felt the difference in power now and was starting to shrink back, it was forcing his tornado down a bit to as this happened. It looked like Sonic was going to be crushed under the weight of the bomb completely.

"Hmph, gotta say this things pretty tough...So I guess, I have to take it seriously now." Sonic yelled as he began to summon forth more wind, causing the tornado to grow in mass. After which it took but a second for the twister to gain a size advantage over the fire bomb. Thus giving him the force he needed to send the ball soaring into the sky right past Inferno.

Inferno noticed this and shook his head in disappointment. "Regrettable Sonic. Last time you were at least able to send the attack back at me. Was that one a bit to much for you." He taunted.

Blaze was instantly annoyed by this arrogance while Magma laughed, Sonic on the other hand remained quiet as the twister around him started to slow down.

Inferno than got a good look at Sonic after a second and was shocked at what he saw.

"Your right as reflection goes, that last one would be pretty lame on my part. That is, if I _was_ trying to reflect that move. Sorry, but I have something better planned instead." Sonic said as he emerged from the hurricane.

Blaze and Magma could now see what Sonic had done and were set a bit back as well.

Right before them stood Sonic alright, but he was quite different at the moment. His feet were now cloaked with the same fire Inferno's attack was made of. The fire covered his feet entirely but did not rise any higher than his ankles, almost as if the fire was being commanded not to proceed.

"What could Sonic be thinking now?" Blaze wondered.

"That Sonic sure knows how to entertain." Magma said with a chuckle.

Inferno simply folded his arms as he looked at him."Interesting parlor trick Sonic, but such things will not work against me."

"Well, you never no unless you try right? So here I come...**Blazing Track**!" Sonic said as he dashed towards Inferno leaving a trail of fire among the ground as he did.

Sonic had actually increased his speed when he did this. So much so in fact that Inferno was caught off guard by it. To which Sonic took full advantage. You couldn't even register how fast Sonic began to unleash a fury of kicks on Inferno at that moment.

Because of Sonic's new speed and power Inferno was only able to block the attacks with his arms, (as he was not fast enough to dodge) and only barely at that.

Sonic kept pouring on the pressure switching from left and right side kicks to full out round houses without effort. It was only a matter of time before Sonic found an opening, and once he did he quickly tripped Inferno with a quick **Burning Sonic Flare**, sending him flying forward at the same time. (note Sonic flare is one of Sonic's signature moves from Sonic Battle on gba. It is a forward break dancing kick like I described before.)

"Gotcha!" Sonic said as he quickly took up pursuit. He instantly disappeared from sight and reappeared under Inferno kicking him skyward with little effort. Once Inferno was in the air he immediately regained control of himself.

"You can't beat me with such weak moves Sonic!" He yelled as he turned himself towards the spot that Sonic had just launched him from, preparing another fire ball.

"What about this one than." Sonic said as he reappeared behind Inferno in midair.

Inferno gasped as he turned around, just in time to see Sonic's next attack.

"**Burning Ax**!" Sonic said as he slammed his right leg down on Inferno sending him crashing into the ground.

Blaze and Magma watched on in shock as this happened unable to form any words to explain how impressed they were with this. I mean here Sonic was not just keeping up with Inferno in this state, but gaining the upper hand against him as well, without a super form of his own mind you. Not exactly an easy feat to accomplish.

Sonic then landed back on the ground in a crouching position. Wincing in pain as the fire around his feet died out. "Sure Blazing Track is a powerful attack, considering I just made it up on the spot, but dang, it sure has it's draw backs." He thought while holding his right ankle. Though Sonic was actually about to pat himself on the back for coming up with that move out of thin air, but his triumph was short lived as he felt the ground begin to rock wildly.

With a quick eruption of fire from the ground Inferno arouse out of it with only a few scratches being virtually unharmed as the case may be. Then without a word he shot a fire ball at Sonic while he was tending to his ankle.

Needless to say Sonic didn't have enough time to dodge. He was quickly knocked into a near by rock mass leaving another imprint of himself in it giving him a some what disorientated feeling .

"Die." Was the only thing Inferno said as he shot a large stream of fire at Sonic.

"Sonic look out!" Blaze yelled causing Sonic to regain his senses.

He quickly jumped out of the rock mass in the nick of time as the stream of fire destroyed it. Once he got pass the stream he immediately counter attacked.

"**Sonic Twister**." He shouted as he swiped his right arm in a swirling motion. Causing a seven foot twister to appear and head towards Inferno.

Inferno looked at the twister coming towards his on right and threw up his right hand to block it. The twister slammed into his hand and was quickly dispatched as he overwhelmed it with a massive stream of fire.

Sonic seen this as he landed back on the ground."Alright than lets party!" Sonic said as he threw off his now tattered black jacket, exposing his flexed an tensed up arms. (though doing this caused quite the stare from Blaze and Magma as they gazed at him, as his T-shirt was now shredded up a bit to around the arms and chest)

Sonic than recreated the same motion he used to cause the first twister, this time with both hands materializing two seven foot twisters at once. Yet Sonic wasn't done there as he himself started to do a another quick 360 degree spin forming another hurricane around his own body. "**Tri Typhoon**!" He shouted as the attack started.

Without a thought the two seven foot twisters flew from his side and began to head towards Inferno in a crisscross pattern as they advanced. They at once made it to him and slammed into his sides one on the left an one on the right. Inferno simply threw out both his hands this time and was able to hold them both back, but only barely.

Though Sonic's assault did not cease as the third tornado rushed strait at him. With both hands tied Inferno quickly erected a flaming barrier around his body in order to keep the three tornadoes back.

With out let up the two forces struggled for ground. One side being the powerful attack from Sonic, the other being the impenetrable shield of Scorching Inferno. This tremendous clash was starting to cause the same effects as their last bout. The ground was again shaking, serious amounts of air was being pulled in by the twisters and massive chaotic energy was radiating all across the field.

Then suddenly Inferno's barrier started to grow in size. "Do you not see this, it is hopeless for you Sonic? All I have to do is increase my power and your wind will be burnt out." He laughed.

"I'm not out of this yet, I can't lose Blaze is counting on me, **Burning Tri Typhoon**!" Sonic roared as his twisters started to become coated in the the fire of the barrier.

"What?" Inferno yelled as his barrier was instantly taken down leaving him wide open to Sonic's attack.

"Your mine!" Sonic yelled as he rushed the three twisters into Inferno.

Yet just as he was about to make contact three pillars of fire appeared right above Sonic's tornadoes, slamming down into them crushing them and burning Sonic at the same time.

"Sorry Sonic, but I can't have brother losing this fight." Magma said as she had one hand raised which seemed to be summoning the pillars.

"Magma what are you..." Was all Blaze had time to say before things got worse.

Sonic now screamed in pain as the pillar burned him, but that was not all that was in-store for him as Inferno shot a large stream of fire into Sonic hurdling him right into the ground.

Blaze gasped at this but right when she did Sonic sprang out of the rubble his feet on fire yet again and his face laced with rage.

"I won't go down that easy!" Sonic said as he landed on the ground and started to charge into a spin ball. Within moments balls of blue light began to energize Sonic's body until he was cloaked in their glow.

"**Blazing Light Attack**!" Sonic yelled out. An in an instant he vanished before Inferno's eyes.

Yet before anyone could ask, a beam of light shot past Inferno striking him in the side.

"What the, what was that?" He asked. Though the only answer he got was another beam hitting him in the opposite side. Inferno was really starting to get annoyed, but he had no time to complain as the light struck him again. This action continued on as several more beams of light started to smash past him from every direction with out warning.

"Unbelievable, how can he move so fast?" Magma thought as she watched this pan out.

After all this it didn't take long for Inferno to lose his senses, an after a few more his being was now just simply floating limply above the battle field. He had the look of a lifeless husk as he floated there.

Seeing his chance, Sonic took this as one last shot to win. An with one last blast of speed he shot towards Inferno right from the front his fist cocked and ready.

Though just before Sonic made contact he found his fist being held back by Inferno's hand.

"You have powerful will Sonic to come this far, but I'm afraid this match is over." He said as he wiped a small amount of blood from his mouth an proceed to squeeze Sonic's right fist.

Sonic winced in pain at this, but it did not end there as Inferno slammed Sonic in the gut with a fire laced punch, before sending Sonic slamming into the ground once again with a flaming two handed slam to the head.

Sonic slammed into the ground with a huge boom causing a small shock wave to fly out as he was buried under dirt and rocks.

Blaze seen this and instantly rushed to Sonic's side digging him out with a quickness. It was but a moment before she holding him up by his head.

"Sonic come on wake up, you can't die on me now. Please I need you!" She begged, still shaking him. After a few seconds of this Blaze was elated when he to opened his eyes.

"Blaze what are you doing here, I told you to leave this to me." He said with anger obvious in him.

"Sonic look at you, your barley conscious. Please just stop this, there's no way you can win. Just give up and you may still be able to get out of this alive. Please I can't watch this anymore, I don't want to lose right before my own eyes like this." She said as a few tears fell onto Sonic's face

Sonic just looked at her and started to stand wiping the tears from her eyes as he did. "I made a promise to you didn't I. I promised I would be there for you whenever you needed me, to always be by your side, an I swear that I will keep that promise, no matter what!" He said as he faced Inferno.

"Do you still wish to oppose me Sonic, have you not learned by now?" He taunted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm won't be wasting anymore of your time." Sonic assured as his wind aura kicked up again.

It at once started to build to an even larger degree than that before. Blaze who was but a few feet from him was forced back a bit shielding her eyes. The wind around them started slashing wildly at the trees and plants around them, leveling all it touched, it even managed to cause a cut to appear on Inferno's cheek. A fact that he simply brushed a side as he gazed at what was happening.

He had seen Sonic's aura before but this time it was far different. The wind itself became blue in color as it continued. Then suddenly, the wind converged on Sonic and became a cloak of raw power that flared fiercely around him.

"I...will...keep...my...promise!" Is what seemed to be coming from Sonic's mouth as he continued to charge.

"What is this power, it just keeps rising?" Magma stated as she looked on in horror. Though just as she said this Sonic had finished his preparations.

All the raw energy that surrounded Sonic than converged onto his left hand as he clenched his fist. "I'll put you down, with everything I've got. **Chaos...Flash!**" He roared as he shot out a large beam of blue energy at lightning speed right at Inferno.

An in a flash of light the beam stuck Inferno with devastating force. The whole area shook and the remaining plant life from before was completely destroyed. Nothing was left standing for at least half a mile. An there, in the center, stood a lone figure just as the light subsided.

Sonic stood, or crouched would be a better term for it as he caught his breath. That last attack took all the remaining chaos power he had, but from what could be seen, it was for certain that it didn't go to waste.

"There, (pant) that, (pant) should be, (pant) enough. I'm completely spent." Sonic said as he turned to a shocked Blaze sitting at his feet.

"Sonic, what in the name of sol was that just now?" She questioned.

"That was Chaos Flash, my ultimate attack. I had been saving it as a last resort just encase."

"How did you do it?"

"Well, it uses a huge amount of power, but it's pretty much gathering my strength and firing it off all at once from one point." He said as he smiled at her, yet then his ear twitched.

"Brother...I can't believe you-" Blaze started to say, but was cut off by Sonic grabbing her arm and tossing her away. Though before Blaze could ask why, the reason became clear as five pillars of intense heat arouse all around Sonic trapping him completely.

"You have done your last injustice towards me Sonic. Now since you were kind enough to show me your ultimate attack, I see only right I show you mine." Inferno said as he stood a bit damaged by the last attack.

"Hmph, thanks for the offer, but I don't think I want to stay for this party." Sonic said as he sliced his hand through the air causing a blade of wind to slash at one of the pillars that were trapping him in. He was heart pressed to find out that his attack against the flames was completely ineffective.

"It's no use Sonic, these flames burn hotter than fire itself. There is no escape for you this time." Inferno said as he caused the pillars to glow brighter.

"Inferno stop, this is going to far, release him now!" Blaze said as she frantically tried to pry the pillars away with her hands, but this was to no avail.

"Sister is wasting her breath trying to interfere, there is no way to halt that move. Not even our super forms can stop force it open. Sonic will not be getting out of this one." Magma spoke as she lowered her head.

"Do you see this Sonic, this is your cleansing. Now suffer and be charred to death by **Purgatory**!" Inferno said as he raised his right hand to the sky.

As he did this a sixth circle of light appeared right under Sonic. "Oh NOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed out as he was engulfed by a six pillar.

Blaze could only watch in horror as Sonic was being burned alive right in front of her eyes. The sight was haunting, the thought of Sonic suffering right before her, the thought of her being completely helpless to do anything, this is what was giving Blaze the most pain.

"Stop don't do this Inferno!" She screamed one last time. Yet her plea fell on deaf ears as it was to late.

The pillars of heat than intensified once again as Sonic form began to disappear. "Ba, Ba, Blaze ARGHHHHHH!" Were the last things Sonic said before he completely vanished from her sight with a devastating explosion.

The explosion blew out all around as it finished, an once it did all that was left was a dark fifty foot wide abyss that scared the area.

At once Blaze began to look for Sonic as she searched all around the abyss. She continued to do this, begging and hopping in her mind that what she was thinking, what she was seeing, was some kind of trick. Yet all those hopes and thoughts blew out the window once a small piece of cloth floated to her hand.

It finally donned on her once she identified it. It was none other the a piece of the blue sash she had gotten Sonic as a part of his new outfit. Not only was it mostly burned, but it was also stained with blood as well. Blaze seen this and at once clutched the piece close to her heart tears falling as she did.

"Admittedly he was a good fighter, but in the end, he was nothing more than a loser." Inferno said as he dusted off his pants.

Blaze's ears twitched as she heard this. "Just a loser? Sonic was my best friend and the only one I've ever had feelings for. An you took him from me Inferno, you stole Sonic away from me. I can't forgive you for this, there is no way I can forgive this!" She said as her fiery aura appeared

"Blaze you fool don't do anything stupid." Magma spoke as she glared towards them.

Inferno looked at her an crossed his arms. "An what do you plan to about it little sister, surely you don't plan to challenge me do you?"

Blaze just lowered her head in anger. "Challenge you, no Inferno, I'm going to crush you!" Blaze swore as she transformed into Burning Blaze and flew right for him.

_Well that does it folks I hope this one was alright as I really tried to add enough action for you. Though it took me quite a while to complete it. Once again I am very Sorry I didn't update sooner and I do hope you can forgive me for it. Thanks for reading._

_So until the next chapter...__**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Soul of Flame

**Sonic Elements Chapter 12 Soul of Flame **

_Hey everyone here's the next update. I hope everyone didn't hate that last chapter. Well this is where things get real interesting so sit back relax and enjoy. Oh and note this one may be a bit shorter than my usual but that is for good reason. Oh and remember if you guys want Sonic rush 3 to happen and want One piece unlimited cruise SP to hit the U.S. Make it none._

_An thank you all for reading my story I am very thankful for your time._

If you had everything that mattered to you in this world ripped away in an instant what would you do?

Would you sit back and except the fate you were cursed with, or would you dare to fight back to change it?

Well that's what a certain female cat decided to do, to fight back with everything she has. To put it all on the line, just like the one she cared for most does... or did in the most recent of terms. An to be honest why shouldn't she, she had nothing left to lose after all.

There was an eerie and raged vibe spreading throughout the battle field as Burning Blaze rushed towards Scorching Inferno.

Right now Blaze had no real plan or rational thought at the minute, the only thing she had influencing her mind was vengeance.

"I'm going to crush you Inferno!" Blaze yelled out as she punched at him.

This shocked Inferno to the point that he almost lost focus. He was just barely able to block her attack as she slammed her right fist into him.

Yet Inferno looked upon her with disgust. "You really plan on fighting me sister don't you. Have you lost your mind completely?" He said as he threw her back.

Blaze remained quite for a moment as she stopped herself. "You have left me with no other choice, today is the day you will fall brother!" She roared as she shot forth a powerful flame that blew him back.

Inferno quickly recovered from the attack and steadied himself in the air laughing. "This is to entertaining. Blaze you honestly think you have a chance to defeat me? Don't be stupid, your whole life you have never been able to keep up with me, you couldn't even match Magma. So what makes things different now, what falsely persuades you to carry out this suicidal task of yours?"

Suddenly Blaze appeared behind Inferno. "When you took away my last piece of happiness." She said as kicked Inferno to the ground.

It took only a second for Inferno to rise up not even a scratch on him, and when he did his irritation was unmistakable.

"So this is what you want Blaze, another punishment by my hands!" he yelled his aura was now flaring wildly.

Blaze just remained silent, her glare fixed solely on him. Her own aura began flaring as well, though not quite as large as his.

Magma on the other hand still remained in the spot she and Blaze had been as she watched. "I can't believe Blaze would do something as stupid as this all for some guy. I would just put her down now but it would seem Inferno wants that pleasure all to himself." She thought.

Magma would not say it, but she was starting to grow quite fond of Sonic herself. Yet she knew that Sonic could not be allowed to win, it actually pained her to have to help defeat him. A fact she wished could have been avoided.

Then without warning Blaze and Inferno clashed.

They quickly began loosing punches and kicks at high speeds, not showing an inch of hesitation. The two stayed locked in that clash for only a moment before Blaze was forced back by one Inferno's punches.

An he wasted no time before attacking again.

"**Scorching Fist**!" He spoke as a massive ball of fire shaped like a huge fist was sent towards Blaze.

Blaze looked up as it came towards her. "Don't think you will stop me brother, with such weak attacks." She said as she quickly straightened herself in the air.

"**Burning Claw**!" Was all that could be heard as Blaze slashed at the air with her fire laced right hand. Immediately summoning a large fire ball in the shape of a beastly claw swipe at the fist coming at her.

In the blink of an eye the moves collided and detonated with huge results. The fire they let off easily raised the temperature around them by 20 degrees bringing along a cloud of smoke as well.

After the smoke cleared it revealed both Blaze and Inferno had taken no damage what so ever from the moves. In fact, they were just hovering but twenty feet from each other almost as if daring the latter to attack.

"Well that's not surprising. It's only natural their attacks wouldn't do to much at that level. But still...does Blaze really think she can win this?" Magma wondered. Usually she tried to remain indifferent to her siblings most of the time but right now, she couldn't help but show her concern at the moment.

Back at the battle field things were heating up (literally)

Inferno glared at Blaze with his usual scowl decorating his face.

He hadn't expected Blaze to really try something like this. I mean he knew very well that she indeed had feelings for the rodent, but he never thought she would go to this extreme over his death. She is still a princess after all, and the royal family should always come first with her own personal feelings second to never. At least that's how she was raised.

Suddenly Blaze's fists lit up, causing Inferno to ignite his hands as well.

"**Blazing Fireworks**!" She yelled out as she started to shoot off tons of small fire balls.

The fire balls may have been small around the size of a tennis ball but when they made contact with something they caused great explosions that had the looks of fireworks.

Inferno quickly started dodging from left to right as the balls came his way, he even started shooting fire balls as well to block the ones he couldn't dodge completely.

This kept up for a minute as Inferno continued to dodge or block. Yet he than began speaking.

"What's the matter Blaze this all you've got I'm getting bored now." Inferno taunted.

Blaze on the other hand was really starting to lose her cool. "I will crush you brother!" She said as she increased the amount of fire balls that she made.

The very air around Inferno was now filled with the flames making it even harder to keep up his defense. Yet He was heart pressed to find blaze was not through yet.

With a smirk about her face Blaze caused all the flames to stop in midair. "Now watch as I avenge Sonic. **Blazing Fireworks: flaming sky**."

Suddenly all the fire balls detonated lighting up the sky completely as they did.

A fierce shock-wave was let off causing Magma an Blaze to bring their arms forward in response.

After a moment the explosions ceased leaving the already messed up area even more wrecked.

Though Blaze was shocked to see Inferno had blocked most of the attack, only getting a few extra cuts throughout his body.

"I'm impressed Blaze. That last move was quite powerful. It looks like you may have gotten a little stronger. Perhaps you won't bore me completely after all." Inferno said with a smug look shot her way.

"I'm a lot stronger than you realize Inferno, and now you will see it first hand. **Heat Spark."** Blaze exclaimed as she now assumed a fighting stance. After a brief second her whole body ignited and she flew towards Inferno.

"I'll be the judge of that little sister." Inferno retorted as he too ignited and flew towards Blaze.

It didn't take long for the two of them to clash again, but this time was different. They started to increase their speed with every single blow, getting faster and faster until all that could be seen were sparks in the sky that flashed quickly and violently.

Thus proving the words "**Heat spark**," weren't just words after all.

Even though they were moving to fast to be truly seen, Magma had a calm look about her face as she easily kept track of them. Proved by the fact her head was moving left to right seeing it every time they clashed.

Than as Inferno and Blaze continued to trade blows, Inferno started to speak.

"What's up Blaze having trouble keeping up with me? Though I can't blame you, even that fool Sonic was still pretty slow compared to me." He taunted her.

Blaze heard him and became even angrier. "Don't you dare mock Sonic's speed no body can keep up with him. He's the fastest thing alive!" She yelled now punching and kicking at him wildly.

"Don't you mean _was _the fastest thing?" Inferno said as he dodged her attacks easily.

If there was one thing he knew it was that Blaze was quick to anger. An once she was angry she got very sloppy easily leaving herself open. A fact he took full advantage of he dodged one last roundhouse from her and than punched Blaze in the stomach.

Their clash suddenly stilled as Blaze was sent sailing back into air by Inferno's last move. Her speed was intense making it hard for her to right herself, but of course things would not be as simple as that. She had a reason to fight and she wasn't about to fall yet.

Without waring Inferno appeared a few feet behind her. He than held his hand up pointing the palm of it in Blaze's direction.

"Now let me show the true reason you can't best me. **Sol bomb**." Inferno called as a blue ball of energy shot from his hand.

"What, your using Sol powers?" Was all that Magma could say as she watched this. She was completely shocked that Inferno would do such a thing. Yet she was just as shocked at what came next.

"**Sol cease**." Blaze yelled as she brought both her hands forward almost as if she were preparing to block the attack head on.

Then just as the ball of energy reached Blaze it vanished before her hands, a development that made Inferno rather annoyed.

After this happened the two remained still for a second. Inferno looked like he was trying to grasp what had just occurred while Blaze on the other hand was panting heavily in an attempt to catch her breath.

Inferno than raised a slightly more angered scowl Blazes way. "So you decided to use them after all huh sister, and here I thought you hated using your Sol powers, even more than your own flames."

Blaze stopped panting and quickly glared at Inferno. She was never one that could keep her temper in check (well not without Sonic to guide her anyway) but when it came to her siblings her fuse was shortened to an even smaller length. Yet instead of getting angry this time, (as shocking as that sounds) she decided to try things a little differently.

"Why yes I do dislike those powers, even more than I dislike this cursed fire of mine. Yet I've come to terms with my flames now, and I am certain that these powers will be tolerable as well." She said as a smirk started to form on her face.

Inferno was confused to say the least.

He was sure he would have thrown Blaze off an gotten her to attack him in blind rage again with that last remark, yet she just brushed it off. In all the time he knew his sister control was not her strong suit, especially when it came to her powers.

Magma too was speechless at Blaze's amount of restraint.

Wasn't she the same Blaze that cowered before her brothers power, wasn't she the same little sister that had very little control over her powers. "What happened to her, what could have changed in this short period of time?" She thought to herself.

"You to look a little shocked to her that." Blaze spoke her smirk slowly growing.

"OK, I'll bite than Blaze. What changed, as far as I remember you utterly hated and feared your flames, you had almost no control over them. Yet now you seem fine with using them, you've even started to use your Sol powers. Just what made you change your mind about them?" Inferno questioned his arms crossed trying to sound as superior as always.

Blaze started to chuckle as she heard her brothers comment. "Well shocked Inferno, Magma? Me being scared of my flames is nothing but history now. Truth is, I got over that a long time ago, thanks to Sonic. He was far superior to you when it came to helping me train Inferno, in fact because of him, my Sol powers...turns out their not that big of a deal after all."

Magma gasped at this. She had no idea Blaze would say such a thing, and in their brothers face no less. She surely must be aware of what she had just done calling Sonic better than Inferno was surely something better off left unsaid.

Inferno remained quiet, his expression impossible to read. All he seemed to be doing was getting angrier which was proved by his rising aura.

"Perfect." Blaze said to herself.

The air around them than started to smolder as his aura grew ever bigger. The last of the remaining plant life around them burned to ashes as the heat raised the temperature to at least 150 degrees at that instant.

"How dare you sister. You first make light of the sacred power of Sol Shift, a power only belonging to the royal family. An yet you make it worse still, you go as far as to say some blue nobody is superior to me? I will teach you how to hold your slanderous tongue Blaze. I have no choice but to bestow upon you an even more extreme punishment." Inferno than rushed at Blaze with reckless anger as his guide.

Blaze kept her smirk up as she stood at the ready. It was with great speed that Inferno began swiping wildly at her.

Magma stared in awe as Blaze dodged every swipe Inferno threw at her effortlessly, be it a slight shift to the right or a quick step to the left. Inferno was made a fool easily at the grace of her movement, a fact Blaze had to acknowledge.

"What's wrong brother, you seem to be striking randomly. Are you upset, (gasp) was it something I said?" Blaze said holding a hand to her mouth in to look shocked, yet this was useless as she almost instantly broke out into a giggle.

Inferno's anger started to flare even more so as he increased the speed of his attacks. "Your mouth will cost you Blaze, you can only dodge for so long.

Blaze looked at Inferno and began to wonder. "Unfortunately he's right. The speed of his attacks keeps on increasing, an I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Yet just as soon as she had thought that a shocking truth made itself known to her.

Her back had just smacked up against something hard and tall. She moved her hand to feel it out almost instantly, it to her guess had to be a large rock mass.

Inferno's eyes glared with an evil gleam. "How poetic, cornered by the same rock Sonic slammed into after our clash."

Blaze than turned around and noticed he was right. Just a few inches from her was the imprint of Sonic's body from when he and Inferno clashed with **Heaven Slicer** and **Hades Crush**.

"Dang." Was all she could muster to say as Inferno reared back.

This was bad she had nowhere to run now, an dodging was out of the question.

"Well sister I must say you did better than I thought, but in the end it doesn't even matter." Inferno spoke as he hands became laced with fire. He than in the blink of an eye, slashed Blaze with both hands at once in a crossed motion.

Magma averted her eyes as she saw blood start flying all around them. It shot out in every direction much in the way you would splash water.

After a moment Burning Blaze fell to the ground unconscious. Yet there still floating above her was Inferno laughing wildly.

"I told you sister, that your mouth would cost you. You should not have taunted me like that blue loser. You left me no choice but to punish you even worse then before. Yet don't fret, I will not kill you, it would be a waste of royal blood to do so. Though I will make sure from now on you remember your place well. What do you think?" He spoke his arms now crossed awaiting Blaze's reply.

Yet Blaze just lay-ed there without moving a muscle, her body looking lifeless.

"Brother you didn't, did you?" Magma said to herself as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Hey Blaze, I know you can't be so weak as to die from a little attack like that. Hey, I said get up." Inferno yelled as he started to try and shake her conscious. Yet he got no response from her still.

Both Magma and Inferno were beginning to wonder if she had indeed died this easy, but than suddenly Blaze's body exploded right before Inferno.

The explosion wasn't too massive but if one had been exposed to it there most likely would have been a great deal of pain. Inferno emerged from the smoke and flames with only a few scratches on his face and arms.

"What, how did she." He was quickly cut off by Magma.

"Brother behind you!" She shouted as her finger pointed towards what startled her.

Inferno turned only to lock eyes with Burning Blaze charging a large ball of fire with both hands holding it to her left side.

"Impossible, how did you do this?" He questioned, now shaking in fear of what was about to come.

"**Sol Clone**. A high level Sol move Sonic helped me perfect a while back." Blaze said as she finished charging her attack.

Inferno was speechless. He had never expected Blaze to use her Sol powers let alone a move of such high caliber. There was noway Blaze could learn a move like that with only the help of that blue lowlife. This just could not register for him. All this time he had stood at least one step ahead of all his opponents, even Sonic failed to be able to stand up to his super form. Yet this time, he had no choice but to admit it. Not only had he been completely out maneuvered, but he was completely and utterly...a sitting duck right now with noway to evade Blaze's next move.

Seeing no reason to drag this on Blaze's attack started to shine brightly as she started to bring her hands forward.

"No, no, there's noway that I can be taken down by something that blue loser came up with?" Inferno yelled.

"That _blue losers_ name was Sonic, and he was everything to me!" Blaze roared as she shot the ball at Inferno. Wincing as she did so.

"This can't be!" Inferno screamed. As the ball engulfed him.

"Now fall at the hands of my ultimate attack...**Burning Sun**! She yelled as she slammed her hands forward again causing the ball to glow yellow and than explode.

The blast that shot out from the attack was massive to say the least. It damaged everything within it's radius (which just so happens to be a good mile or so).

The very people at the castle saw the explosion in the distance and immediately took cover, hiding behind whatever was close be it table or wall, they all braced themselves.

Magma whom was right inside the blasts range instantly put up her arms in a manner to block the shock-wave.

The blast continued to echo for another few moments before it dissipated completely.

As the blast ended all that was left was a massive cloud of smoke and dust that had been raised up from the ground covering the entire area.

An once it cleared all who could be seen were Magma and Blaze.

Blaze still floated in the same spot she had been in when her move was shot. Though now she was slowly floating towards the ground panting profusely.

"That should be it...that should be enough." Blaze said as she landed collapsing to the ground, her super form ceasing as well.

Magma looked on and could see no sign of Inferno she couldn't even sense him. "Noway, is this real?"

than the smoke cleared and there laying across the ground unconscious, was a battered an bruised Inferno blood on the sides of his mouth. His eyes were completely whited out, he was with out a doubt, down for the count this time.

Magma looked again and rubbed her eyes. This couldn't be right because what was right before her eyes didn't make sense. Inferno beaten by Blaze, how could such a thing be real?

Blaze seen her brother was defeated and began to think. It was amazing she had gotten so strong, she had finally beaten her big brother. A feet she thought she would never accomplish. Yet all this came at great cost. An Blaze started to grip her hands tightly upon her knees as the horrible truth hit her.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry. I failed to protect you when you needed me most." Blaze said tears now falling to her knees.

"Well, that was quite the shock." A voice spoke out from above Blaze.

Both Magma and Blaze instantly turned around to face it once the voice was heard. Yet what was there shocked them greatly.

"That was a very good try Blaze. I think there was a time back there when I almost would have lost." Inferno said as he hovered in the air over the battle field, about fifty feet behind Blaze.

Magma smirked at the sight of him. While Blaze began to shiver in fear, asking "how," as she did.

Inferno heard this an quickly began to laugh. "**Sol Clone**, did you really think you were the only one that could do it? How disappointing sister." He spoke as he aura started to flare instantly causing the clone still on the battle field to fade away.

Blaze remained quiet as she processed all this. Not only had she failed to defeat Inferno, she also failed to avenge Sonic as well. A fact that haunted her more than ever now.

"From the look on your face Blaze I can tell you've finally given up. No last struggle, what about all that nonsense about crushing me and avenging the hedgehog." Inferno gloated as he his aura finished charging.

Blaze looked up at him an than back to the ground. "There's no point in me fighting you anymore I can't win. I couldn't even avenge Sonic, I'm a failure."

Inferno stared at her and started to laugh again. "Well looks like you finally get it Blaze, perhaps your not as stupid as I thought. But you still dared to oppose me an that can not go unpunished. So now it is time I show you the pain of **Purgatory**.' He said as the five circles of heat appeared around Blaze.

Magma looked on an started to speak out. "Brother she has already lost everything why finish her off wouldn't that be a waste?"

"You would be right Magma. But don't worry, I have no intention on killing her, but once this attack is over she will learn never to rise against me again." He said as the five pillars erupted an enclosed Blaze within their walls.

Blaze seen this and made no attempt to resist. What would be the point she could not stop Inferno anyway so she might as well except her fate now.

**ELSEWHERE.**

"I swear this guy is forever proving himself weak." A voice said.

"This is not good, something must be done." Another voice claimed.

"This is pitiful, you think this kind of thing would have stopped happening by now."

"It matters not, we must intervene regardless."

"Why should we, I say let the course run I don't care."

"You can quit with your lies. To be honest I'm rather tired of them."

"Lies? Whatever, I don't give a dang about him anyway. So give me one good reason to help."

"Because, both you and I hang in the balance. Since I have not the power to do so, you will help as asked. Good enough reason for you yet."

"...Dang it! I hate it when your right."

"Get used to it."

**BACK TO THE ACTION.**

"Here it comes Blaze, your punishment. Now feel the torture of **Purgatory**!" Inferno laughed as the sixth pillar began to form.

Blaze closed her eyes and braced for impact.

"Guess it can't be helped." A voice said.

Inferno was suddenly struck with a powerful black beam of energy. The force of the attack was so strong that he lost his concentration and began to hold his gut in pain. An with this Purgatory was stopped cold as well.

They all wondered what had happened but none more so than Blaze. "What was that, who saved me..." she wondered looking around.

Yet suddenly, Blaze felt a strong presence near her. It was a familiar feeling that both excited her, and terrorized her at the same time. She could only gasp as it became clear to her what it was.

Magma and Inferno on the other hand were still unable to discern what had just happened. Though even they were forced to acknowledge this new presence they felt.

"I, I can sense something. Something with such frightening power that I...I can't even approach it." Magma said as she began to shutter. Normally the cold was something that never affected her but this, this was giving her chills that seemed to run down her without end. She had never felt something this horrid in her life, and she could only guess it would get worse from here.

Yet as Magma shook Inferno was more on the lines of disgusted. "What the heck is this energy? I've never felt something so foul before, it's like evil itself has appeared. Who dares interfere with royal affairs? (yet Inferno got no answer) Enough hiding whatever you are, show yourself you coward!" He yelled hoping to drive out this interloper.

Suddenly a large pillar of black energy shot out from the hole left from Inferno's first use of Purgatory. The dark power that emanated from it was unmistakable, and the very ground shock as the pillar rouse up almost as if the planet itself was frightened by its appearance.

"Well well, it is true what they say. The weakest of dogs really does bark the loudest. How funny, I wonder if the same goes for cats though?" The voice spoke out again in a cocky tone, this time from out of the pillar. Than suddenly in a flash, the pillar vanished without a trace.

Inferno was losing his temper now.

"You think you can mock me by hiding? Well see how you like this!" Inferno yelled as he shot a huge fire ball at Blaze whom was still to shocked by what she was sensing to notice it. Though once it was but a few feet away she had no choice but to realize it was coming for her.

An within a moment it slammed strait into Blaze leaving nothing but smoke as it exploded.

Inferno looked upon this and at once started to speak. "Do you not see, what ever it is you are you are nothing to me. As you can see you can't protect her from at all. I am the strongest and I will not be bested by anyone. Do you hear me!" He yelled triumphantly.

Though Inferno was in for quite a shock when he looked for Blaze and found that she had vanished.

"What, where did she go?" Magma said as she and inferno looked around. Then almost instinctively, the two of them looked towards a large rock mass just a few yards away. An there standing on top of it stood two figures.

"Now now, even though it's not really important to me. I can't have you killing kitten. I wouldn't hear the end of it if you did. So I tell you what, if your really in the mood ta fight someone, I'll be more than happy to grant your wish." Said a black figure that stood in front of a utterly shocked Blaze that was sitting at his feet.

He looked much like Sonic only different. He had spikes like his, but they stood up strait as if gravity did not apply to them. Instead of being blue he was black in color with a blue tint around him. He wore the same out fit as Sonic had just been wearing right down to the tears though there were a few more of them now. Yet the most identifying aspect of him was his pupil-less eyes. Eyes that looked as if all one would see from looking into them would be death. After taking all this in Blaze knew full well whom it was that was standing before her.

"Who are you, are you Sonic?" Inferno asked still not believing this.

The figure just remained in his position. His right hand in his pocket, his left hand stretched out towards Inferno palm at full width. An to complete the look his white T-shirt was gone leaving only his defined chest out (a fact both Blaze and magma tried to ignore).

"Sonic? Don't insult me by comparing me to that weakling, his power is nothing to mine. I am Dark Sonic, the true Sonic an the one that will be taking your life." He said as a devious smirk adorned his face.

_An that's that guys hope this one made up for my last chapter. I'm quite sorry you had to wait so long for this one but I took some time to go over this chapter a bit. Well I do hope you enjoyed this as I was really trying to give Blaze some real props in this one. An there's still more to come, but for now I will be taking a little break so I'm not sure I will be able to update next week...well I guess you'll just have to wait and see._

_So until the next chapter...__**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Back in Black

**Sonic Elements Chapter 13 Back in Black**

_Kept you waiting huh. Now back by popular demand the next chapter. What's up everyone you know who it is. I gotta say that last chapter was one I've been wanting to write for a while now. Though I'm not exactly sure it came out right. Though hopefully this one goes ok. So what am I waiting for, lets get it started._

_P.S. Thanks again for the comments an all who took their time out to read my story._

The air was tense and filled with a strange pressure that seemed to be holding everyone in their place at the moment. A strong wind was blowing through the area, it was cold and sharp as it circulated around them all. It felt almost like an invisible knife was continuously circling around them, brushing just along the skin (or fur as the case may be) waiting for the slightest movement, begging for any reason to draw blood.

You wouldn't have to worry about that though, because there was noway anyone was going to move an inch at this time. They all could not seem to believe what was going on at the moment.

To them... it didn't make any sense no matter how you looked at it.

Right now standing in front of Blaze was a black Sonic but, he did not seem to be him exactly. Or at least that's how you would have perceived it.

"Alright, lets see..." The blackened figure said gaining everyone's attention. He without warning started to loose off a few quick punches and kicks towards the air. Stopping after only a moment.

"Hmm, only 50% huh? Well, I guess that's all the power I need for this fight now anyway." He said simply.

The dark hedgehog than began to stare. He looked to Inferno, then to Magma, and finally back down to Blaze. After which he started to laugh loudly.

Needless to say the three cats were shocked by this, but Inferno on the other hand showed more of the pissed off look instead of one with surprise.

"Whats so funny rodent?"Inferno growled hopping to clear up the joke he obviously missed.

Yet Dark Sonic simply kept up his laughter ignoring him as if no one of consequence had addressed anything or spoken up.

By now Blaze herself was still shocked but concerned as to what was so funny as well. So, she somehow found the courage in herself to ask him the same question... minus the rodent crack of course.

He quickly halted his laugh and gazed at her. "Well princess it's just so ironic when I think about why I'm here at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?" Magma said trying to get some answers.

Dark Sonic glared at her his mood obviously angered now.

"I don't remember talking to you, so I suggest you keep quiet." He leered, anger obvious in his voice. He hadn't forgotten Magma's interference last time and he was more than ready to get revenge.

Feeling that making him angry wouldn't be in her best interest, Magma decided to do as instructed.

"Now where was I?" Dark Sonic thought. Putting his hand under his chin.

Blaze was now beginning to lose her cool. She had already been through enough today. Between her morning with Sonic, and the whole deal with her siblings, her tolerance was at an all time low at the moment. An Dark Sonic's little games weren't helping in the least.

"Enough of this! Now answer me, why are you here and what have you done with Sonic!" Blaze screamed, fire surging around her.

Though it all instantly died down when Dark Sonic put his hand under her chin, aiming her eyes to meet his face.

"Now now kitten. No need to get so upset, if you do you'll start wrinkling up that pretty little face of yours." He said as his blank lifeless eyes suddenly formed Sonic's original green iris'.

Blaze was at a stand still.

His eyes were peering right into her, just like Sonic's always did. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason she felt a bit calmer now, a bit safer. Yet after a second she was able to come to her senses and break away from his grip.

She turned away from him (trying to hide the fact that she enjoyed his touch) a slight blush showing."Don't touch me, I am fully aware of your ways. An you still did not answer me. First, why are you alive, I thought Sonic destroyed you."

Dark Sonic just let off a grin as his green eyes reverted back to the white blank ones she knew to well."Nope, your wrong there princess. I can never be destroyed, I am a part of Sonic, and as such he is a part of me. So as long as he lives, I exist."

Blaze was taken back by this, how could that be. She saw Dark Sonic vanish before her eyes when they last met, yet here he was looking just as real as ever.

She had thought this only an illusion before, but when he touched her, she knew that her theory was gone with the wind. Then suddenly, another fact dawned upon her. If Dark Sonic was the one here now, did that mean he had locked Sonic away again?

That thought haunted her now. There was noway she would allow Sonic to go through that again, no matter what it took she would not leave him in the dark again.

"I don't know why your here and I don't care how, but there is noway I'll let you take over Sonic's body again. Bring him back this instant!" Blaze fumed, her burning form returning.

This surprised Inferno and Magma. From their angle it would seem that all the weakness, all the fatigue, all the doubt she had when fighting Inferno was gone. Like it had all been replaced by fury and resolve, something they had never seen come from Blaze...at least not at this high a level.

Dark Sonic noticed as well. He instantly looked back at her with a more serious gaze this time. A gaze Blaze couldn't seem to identify.

It was somewhere between apologetic and obnoxious. Whichever it was, she was not thrilled to be getting such a reaction. So she responded by taking up her fighting pose, ready to fight at any moment.

"You may want to calm down princess, otherwise you may burn your panties off...again." Dark Sonic said with a sadistic laugh as he crossed his arms.

Blaze instantly covered herself with her hands (even though she was still fully clothed) out of sheer embarrassment, a deep blush showing even though she was in her super form. She was mostly shocked to here him say that, not just because it was rude, but because it was completely true.

A little known fact, both her and her siblings wore fire proof clothes, their jackets the most powerful when it came down to it.

Yet not all their clothes were as sturdy. For instance, the least fire resistant was their under garments. Thus when Blaze or her brother and sister were to become to angry, and increase their heat to extreme levels, their outside clothes may look unaffected, but their undergarments would pay a hefty price. Leaving them to fight with an uncomfortable feeling the rest of the battle. A feeling they all knew to well, shown by the fact Inferno and Magma had looks on their faces similar to Blaze's.

"How did that blue fool know about such an unflattering secret of the royal family?" Inferno yelled mentally to himself. He than reasoned Blaze must have told him about it some how. Why she would do such a thing was beyond him.

Magma though was simply looking around herself in an effort to seem not guilty. She did this because in all honesty, she herself was unsure whether or not hers had survived her last little attacks today.

"Enough of this just bring Sonic back already!" Blaze yelled, now completely flustered. Wanting to change the subject even more now.

"Sorry no dice on that one kitten." Dark Sonic said shrugging his shoulders.

"What, what do you mean?" She wondered.

"The Sonic you know was gravely wounded after that last attack. He knew that if he didn't do something he would end up dead. So he summoned me to save his sorry butt." He replied.

Blaze was really confused now. She had no idea how to interpret this. "But why would Sonic willingly summon you after all you've done to him?"

Dark Sonic smirked. "Well that's simple princess. The reason for my appearance, is all thanks to you."

Blaze was sent back by this. "What, why me?"

He looked at her and sighed, wondering how she could be this dense. "Come on princess isn't it obvious? He wanted to help you, but he didn't have the power to take out this guy by himself, so... he got more power the only way he knew how. An here I am. Though the only way he would let me handle this is if I swore to protect you. An since I'm only at about 50% power, there's noway I can completely take control. So believe it or not, but I'm actually here to help you...this time anyways."

All three of them looked at him with utter shock and confusion. Yet none more than Blaze. Here was none other than the very one that tried to destroy Sonic and her, an now he was saying he's here to help?

She could not believe such words, it just did not register as sensible to do so to her. Yet than she began to rethink what had just transpired. Not only had Inferno's attack been halted to save her, but she was also carried to safety by Dark Sonic when she was attacked again. So maybe, there was some truth to what he was saying. Though never the less she wasn't thrilled about her situation.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but I would rather you just bring Sonic back." She said with a lower mood.

Truth be told she just wanted her Sonic back to his old self. An somewhere deep down, even though she can't stand the thought of it, Dark Sonic fighting with her family was not something she wanted to see. She knew full well if he were to fight, there's a good chance he might kill everyone. Even if Dark Sonic was only at half power he was still highly dangerous.

Dark Sonic just smirked at her again. "If you don't want me to fight than fine. I won't lose any sleep over not getting a chance to kill off some weaklings. But if you won't let me fight them, than I could probably go mess with the castle staff to kill some time... or I could make my little kitten purr again like last night."

This statement caused everyone to respond in their own way.

"How disgusting." Inferno spoke. Obviously ashamed and angered by the very thought.

"Blaze...you didn't...did you?" Magma gasped. Wondering if Blaze had done such a thing. Though this shock was more on the lines of jealousy now.

Blaze heard their reactions and instantly tried to clear this up. The last thing she needed today was anyone thinking such things about her."No! We didn't do anything last night! Nothing at all."

Yet Dark Sonic looked at her and laughed.

"Whatever you say princess, but the way I see it you were so switched on last night that if you had been teased in the slightest of ways, I'm sure you wouldn't have hesitated to pounce. But hey, if you say you were in control the whole time who am I to say different. I mean you've always been able to keep_ such good control_ of your emotions as is." He said shrugging his shoulders sarcastically. There was noway he was going to make it easy for her today. Yet suddenly Dark Sonic was cut off.

"You should never let your guard down in the heat of battle. Such a fool hardy mistake." Inferno said, pressing his burning fist into Sonic's face.

Blaze was but a moment from countering him when she just...froze.

Dark Sonic's head had been slightly pushed to the side by the attack, but otherwise he looked like he felt nothing at all. Her thought was than rationalized by the look he was giving Inferno. Which was a glare of pure anger.

Inferno than stared back in shock as his fist was being pushed back by Sonic's head re-adjusting to it's normal position.

"Didn't you learn that it's rude to interrupt while someone is talking." He said as he grabbed a hold of Inferno's fist.

Inferno had no time to react as he quickly felt his hand being crushed. But before he could yell he was instantly sent flying by a left elbow jab to the mouth.

Magma watched in shock as Inferno crashed head first into a large rock, kicking up dust as he did. "No way?" Was all she could say now.

"Sonic, are you-?" Blaze asked, yet was cut short by Dark Sonic.

"You can get up now, I'm well aware that move wasn't enough to do any serious damage." He spoke.

Things remained quiet for a moment as the sound of Dark Sonic's voice simmered. Suddenly the rocks that covered Inferno burst open, revealing that Blaze's brother had not even a scratch to speak of.

"Looks like I hit you a little harder than I thought, but I knew it wouldn't be enough to finish you." Sonic said tauntingly.

"Your never cease to amaze me hedgehog. One moment your nothing more than a mere hindrance. Another you become someone that may almost be worth of my time." Inferno said as he rushed towards Dark Sonic, his hands laced with fire.

Many would have taken just one glance at this attack and started to take evasive action, but that was not the case. He simply looked toward Inferno his pupil-less eyes almost had an appearance of scanning. (though who could tell when he really didn't have any eyes to do so...well none that could be made out anyway.)

Than just as Inferno was nearing him... Dark Sonic did something completely unexpected. He turned his back around and ignored Inferno all together.

Inferno glared at him as he fully ignited his hands fully covering them with thick flames. "Turning your back on me huh? Well lets see how this turns out for you rodent." He said.

Blaze and Magma both had no idea what to think. Had he given up, or was there no point in him trying to dodge. Neither knew what the answer was, but they were about to get their solution quickly enough.

Dark Sonic than raised his head slightly like he was looking at something to his right. "Like I would fall for such a cheap trick!" He yelled as he shot a beam of dark energy in the direction he was gazing towards.

The beam instantly grazed something, and at that minute Inferno vanished as he was but a few inches from Dark Sonic.

Blaze and Magma were about to question what had just transpired when suddenly Inferno reappeared right where Sonic was looking.

"How, how did you know?" Inferno said holding his right shoulder. He was only grazed by the beam, due to the fact he moved at the last second, but it still left a painful gash in his arm.

"You don't really think I just sat down and slept the whole time you were fighting kitten do you? I saw all the little tricks you pulled, or should I say I saw your **Sol Clone** move." He said crossing his arms.

"But, when did you notice it?" Was the question he asked as he looked upon the dark one with anger.

"To be honest I'm a little impressed. From the moment I started talking to kitten you were subtly increasing the heat around us. You let it build up and than purposely took my attack as a way to get me to let my guard down. Once I had lost sight of you, you could than send out that clone as you used the heat from your body to distort the air around us in order to conceal yourself fully. Not very different than a mirage one might say. An while you distracted me with your clone you would launch a counter attack on my blind side. A very sneaky and underhanded tactic, but a very effective form of assassination, my guess is you've done this many times before, am I right?" Dark Sonic reasoned.

Inferno smirked as Magma just gawked. Noway would she have guessed Sonic to have such insight when it came to a fight.

"Impressive Sonic, you were able to see my every move without letting on your realization in the slightest, perhaps I have indeed underestimated you again." Inferno admitted now taking his hand away from his shoulder. The pain from it had long since subsided leaving only a small wound.

"Yeah, looks like your a real creature of habit. But I guess it can't be helped. I mean normally others don't realize I'm not just a pretty face." He said as he assumed his stance.

"I see, well that's a real shame considering the fact that I'm about to burn you beyond recognition." Inferno spoke as he rushed again.

"Let's see ya try it match stick." Dark Sonic replied as he to rushed forward.

The two clashed instantly and started loosing punches and kicks faster than the eye could register, but the most shocking thing is that their moves were completely even. Both in terms of speed and power...or that's how it seemed before things instantly changed up.

Inferno only could flinch as suddenly Sonic's fist slammed strait into his face, sending him flying right into the ground.

The impact of the hit was great, but of course that was obvious due to the 30 foot wide hole he left in the ground. Inferno remained there in his new found hole, his back against the dirt, his eyes squinting in pain as he started to move.

"Why that dirty." Inferno mumbled to himself as he slowly stood to his feet. He was covered in a layer of dust that he quickly brushed off. He may have felt that last move, but there was noway he was going to let himself continue on covered in a coat of dust.

Yet as he dusted himself off he reacquired his smirk of superiority and aimed it to Dark Sonic in an attempt to show that he was still more than capable of taking a hit. He was anticipating a look of anger and annoyance to come off of Sonic...though shockingly his assumption was dead wrong.

"What in the?" Was what Inferno used to address this sight.

Dark Sonic was still floating right above him, that much was certain. Yet there was something else up there as well. Inferno couldn't tell what it was at first but his eyes widened in horror when he got a good look.

Dark Sonic had his right hand raised open palmed above him, with a tremendous Black energy bomb hovering just above it.

"What's the matter Inferno you look confused. I told you not to lump me in the same category as my weaker half. Unlike him, I don't have a problem finishing my opponent. Now... your mine, **Chaos Killer**!"

Blaze and Magma both cringed in fright as Sonic threw the bomb right on to Inferno.

The bomb was now coming at him far to fast to dodge. So the only thing he could do was hold his hands up to block it. In seconds the bomb touched down and Inferno was consumed by it's shadow entirely.

A large flash erupted as it exploded.

The explosion caused a large gust of wind to fly out in all directions, blowing away any and all that dared stand against it.

After a few more moments the blast died down. And the large crater it made came into view.

There's noway someone could survive being hit with that. Was the main thought on everyone's mind, yet the figure still standing in the same spot as before told different.

"What, what happened. I didn't feel a thing?" Inferno said as he looked around himself, trying to confirm the attack had gone off. The bomb had blown for-sure but there was not a scratch on him.

"Hmph, perhaps Sonic's move was weaker than it appeared." He reasoned.

"I hope you don't think I would make it that easy for you." Dark Sonic said as he suddenly appeared right behind Inferno.

Inferno became stiff as he realized it. He had no idea how he did it, but somehow Sonic had gotten behind him without notice. An from the looks of things, there was no denying he was there. He couldn't tell what he was doing but from what could be established Sonic was back to back with him his arms crossed, and even though Inferno wasn't sure, he had a sneaky feeling that Sonic was smirking at the moment.

"What do you mean by that hedgehog." Inferno said making sure he referred to him as a hedgehog instead of rat. He needed to think up a counter attack now, and insulting Sonic would probably not be the best way to buy time.

"Just how it sounds pal. Letting you die that quick and easy would be nowhere near satisfying. So I dispersed the move before it his you."

"I see, well, looks like you should have killed me when you had the chance!" Inferno yelled as he turned around and was about to shoot a large fire ball at Sonic. Though the second he turned Sonic vanished. An before Inferno could even question it, the back of Sonic's left fist stopped right on his right cheek. Causing Inferno to freeze the second he realized.

"You see, had I wanted to... that, would've been your head." Sonic spoke.

"What do you want from me?" Inferno said in a shaky tone.

"What do I want? Well that's simple." He replied as he removed his hand and began to walk a few feet away.

Inferno than turned around slowly to meet his eyes (or lack there of as the case may be) as this happened.

"I want to trash every last ounce of pride you have. I want you to experience what it's like to be completely out classed. An to add insult to injury, I'll make you this promise. I promise you, this battle will be over within the next ten minutes." Dark Sonic said as he crossed his arms and stood before Inferno, his face now mixed between confidence and evil.

Blaze and Magma were annoyed. They could clearly see both Sonic and Inferno saying something, but they could not seem to figure out what. They had been blown back to far by Sonic's last attack.

"What's going o,n what is he saying?" Magma questioned turning to Blaze. She knew good and well Blaze was unable to hear what they were saying as well, but she still felt obliged to ask anyway.

Blaze glared at her with a face that screamed shut up. Though as much as she wanted to say it, right now was not the time to start a meaningless argument. "I am not sure, but whatever it is I doubt it will be anything good for Inferno." She reasoned.

"What, what do you mean by that sister?" Magma asked a little bit of shock in her voice.

"I mean this is a whole different battle now Magma. Before it was a close bout between them, but now Dark Sonic is the one in control."

"Again with this whole Dark Sonic thing. Speaking of which what's up with Sonic anyway, why does he seem so different, an why do I feel such evil power coming off him?"

Blaze just let out a sigh, her super form stopping. "It's kinda complicated."

"Then just answer me this, what is Sonic?" She said her voice now becoming more serious.

Blaze was astounded. Usually Magma was a very passive person. Sure she was a real pain when she put her mind to it, but she normally never was one to act serious. This was a side Blaze had not seen in a long time, and it sort of concerned her.

"Well, to be frank, Sonic is a chaos being." She said turning away slightly.

Magma gasped. "A chaos being? That's impossible, the chaos beings all vanished thousands of years ago. How can Sonic be one of them."

"You know full well the legends Magma. I should not need to repeat them."

"But legend has it that the chaos beings are a powerful race of creatures said to posses unbelievable powers. Some even speak of them being immortal."

Blaze now focused her sight solely on Magma. "I can assure you all the legends are true. But that is not what concerns me right now. Sonic's current state it why I'm worried."

"Current state, you mean why he changed?"

"Yes, this form you see now is known as Dark Sonic. In short he's an evil version of Sonic with unbelievable power. An if he's not at his full strength, this battle just took a serious turn." Blaze said now looking back at Sonic and Inferno.

"I see, well lets get back than. There's noway I am going to miss this." Magma said as she suddenly began flying back to the battle field.

Blaze followed close behind her. Even though Magma was not one to fight often, she proved whose side she was on the minute she attacked Sonic. (A fact she had nowhere near forgotten or forgiven her for) She than decided it best to stick close to her from than on.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE BATTLE FIELD.**

Several explosions were going off all around. Dust, dirt, and fire shot through the air as if it was a natural occurrence. The ones behind this commotion were than quickly revealed.

There on the ground, one could see Dark Sonic and Inferno clashing yet again. Only this time, there was no mistaking who had the advantage.

"You should really try and do better. So far I haven't even broken a sweat yet." Dark Sonic boasted as he calmly tilted his head, dodging a right kick from Inferno.

"Shut up!" Inferno yelled as he began throwing several more punches and kicks Sonic's way. Though each one proved fruitless as Sonic evaded them with ease.

"_Oh, close one. You almost had me that time_." Sonic said sarcastically as he dodged a quick punch.

"The moment you stop running like a coward I will rip you to shreds!" Inferno roared keeping up the attack.

"Hmm, a coward huh? Is that what you call someone that's faster than you? If that's it, than the royal family must really be pitiful." Sonic said, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll teach you to watch your tongue." Inferno yelled as he shot a stream of fire at Sonic engulfing him.

Once Inferno seen he had made contact, he began to pour on the power. He was going to make sure that Sonic would feel every bit of his flames wrath, and by the wicked grin he had donned, it was obvious Inferno was loving every minute of it.

"Hey looks like you really got him that time." A voice said.

"And this time I will make that blue rodent burn." Inferno replied, still engrossed in his attack.

"That's sounds like fun just one question though, who are you aiming at?" The voice said.

Hearing that last statement Inferno started to think. "Wait, who is behind me?" Inferno than slowly turned around and gasped.

"Hey there nice day huh." Dark Sonic said as he waved to Inferno while sitting on a nearby boulder.

Inferno looked on and started to shake with anger. No longer was Inferno utterly superior, now he was being completely outmatched. He hadn't even seen Sonic dodge him, let alone get behind him again. His inability to follow Sonic's movements was really starting to bug him.

"So tell me Inferno, are you beginning to understand it?" Sonic said.

"Understand what you trash?"

"The pain that you've inflicted on everyone else."

"I will never concede to you. If you didn't keep running around like a maniac, there would be no question who would prevail. So if you really want to prove your superior to me why don't you quit running?" Inferno taunted him. He had a plan, if he could get Sonic to slow down enough for him to be able to catch him, he would no doubt even this battle.

Dark Sonic looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "Hmm, stop running huh? Interesting, let's see how it goes."

Sonic than took a fighting stance. Inferno let out a devious smile as he saw it happen.

"Very well Sonic now you will see the truth." Inferno than rushed towards him, his hands a blaze with fire. "Now take this fool!" Was the last thing that was heard before Inferno slammed fist into Sonic's face.

Yet something happened when he did so. Causing Inferno to spurt out "impossible," as it transpired.

Inferno had indeed hit Sonic, but this time instead of making contact, he only could see his hand pass right through Sonic like he wasn't even there.

"What happened Inferno. I thought you were going to attack? But if you don't feel up to it...I will." Sonic said as he grabbed Inferno's arm.

Inferno didn't have a chance to move as Sonic instantly punched him in the gut, causing him to cough up a good amount of blood. He than followed up with quick kick to the head, which sent Inferno sailing.

"Noway we're done yet." Sonic said as he vanished.

Inferno was now soaring through the air trying to gain control of himself. Yet just as he was able to move his head, Sonic appeared behind him. An before he could gasp he found himself being kicked forward. Now flying in the other direction. Sonic than showed up again this time below him.

"Up ya go." Dark Sonic spoke as he shot a small black blast of energy right into him. Sending him hurdling into the air.

Though Inferno was no longer going to let it continue. Since he was flying upward he had a good view of his opponent.

"Don't get to cocky rat. **Burning barrage!**" He screamed as he started lobbing several fire balls at Dark Sonic, his hands becoming a blur as he did so.

Sonic looked up in shock as the bombs crashed down on him. A massive explosion began to spread out as it happened.

"I'm not done yet!" Inferno said as he finally regained control. He wasted no time as he charged a large amount of fire in his hands, bringing his palms together as well.

Inferno took just a millisecond to finish charging. "Now perish, **Burning beast!**" He yelled as a large fire ball shaped like a tiger flew down at the smoke.

The beast flew down into the smoke and detonated with great power. Causing a huge pillar of fire to arise out of the smoke. It remained like this for a good few seconds before the pillar disappeared. Inferno than looked at the new landscape left behind.

"Hmph, that should do it, there's noway he was able to dodge it, an no-matter how strong he's gotten that move will have caused some serious damage." Inferno said to himself. Suddenly Inferno was struck in the back by a blast of energy.

"I gotta say that one was impressive, _I could have been killed that time_." Dark Sonic said as he lowered his left hand.

"How did you escape? I was certain I hit you that time."

"**Chaos control**." Was all he said as he suddenly appeared behind Inferno kicking him to the side. "Answer your question?" Sonic said with a smirk.

Inferno took the kick and flew to the side, but refusing to be thrown around again he quickly righted himself, now holding his left arm where he had been kicked.

"You lowlife scum." Inferno said.

Dark Sonic than glared back at him and raised his left hand to where his palm was facing Inferno. "This game has gotten real boring. An since it's already been three minutes, I think I'll end it now." He said as a powerful beam of energy was starting to charge in his hand.

Inferno was now really starting to become worried. He was pretty damaged and had failed to lay a hand on Dark Sonic so far. He was beginning to sweat, there was noway he would have time to avoid the attack at this second, he still needed a moment to recover his strength. But than suddenly Inferno glanced to his left. A smirk set upon his face as he looked back towards Sonic.

"I didn't think you would find your own loss so amusing." Sonic said as his attack finished charging.

"I'm afraid you will be disappointed Sonic." Inferno said.

Then a fire ball flew at Sonic from behind.

"Pitiful." Sonic said as he simply smacked the ball away with his right hand. His attention still focused on Inferno. Inferno just smirked at this, that was just what he expected Sonic to do.

Than a burning pain shot through Sonic. He clutched his hand and saw what had happened.

His hand was being burned by a red liquid. "What the?" Sonic said as he shot dark energy through his hand, blasting away the strange substance.

"That's not all." A voice claimed now getting Sonic's full attention. As he turned to look for the one who had spoken he cringed at what was coming at him.

"Dang it." Sonic spoke as a huge amount of that strange liquid was but inches away from him. Without a second to respond Sonic found himself engulfed by a sphere of the stuff. It made a distinct sizzling sound as it swallowed him.

"Well took you long enough, Magma." Inferno said to his savor.

"Your welcome brother. Sheesh, you should be thankful I helped you at all." She spoke now floating right in front of him. She was Magma alright, but she looked slightly different.

Her fur had become just a shade of pink that was just a bit darker than Burning Blaze. Her white jacket had become black and her shoulder length hair now had streaks of red going through it. This was no doubt a rare sight, I mean it's not often you see **Searing Magma** herself in battle.

"Well at least you were able to get rid of that rat." Inferno reasoned as he stood up strait, no longer holding his shoulder.

"You know I hate interfering in a fight. If Sonic hadn't been such a handful an just done as he was told, I wouldn't have had to break my new toy." Magma said now a bit upset. She found Sonic interesting, and to simply have to kill a such potentially fun toy was a shame to her.

"As entertaining as he was you know one can never be allowed to defile the royal family. Any filth that thinks itself a match for us must be taught otherwise, no matter the means."

"That still doesn't make up for it. I really would have loved to_ play_ with him." She stated with her famous grin.

"Now why do I feel like a game of tag isn't what you were getting at." A voice called out from the ball of liquid still suspended in the air.

Both Inferno and Magma looked at it shouting "impossible," as the sphere began to glow.

After a second the goo blew off revealing a barrier of flames under it.

"Made it just in time." Another voice said as the sphere started to vanish.

Then from within the ball emerged both Dark Sonic and Burning Blaze. Completely unaffected by Magma's last attack.

"Blaze!" Was all Magma and Inferno said as they saw this.

"Gotta say that whole sneak attack would have really been a pain if I was hit with that, thankfully kitten came to help to out." Dark Sonic said smirking at her.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it to protect Sonic. So don't begin to think that I'm here for you now." Blaze said to him.

"Whatever you say princess. Though I will admit that being hit with hot lava was not something I expected."

"It only happened because you got cocky and let your guard down. I told you not to take my brother and sister lightly." Blaze yelled back at him.

"Blaze what is the meaning of this." Inferno said.

She just glared back at him. "I stayed out of this fight before because I know Sonic wouldn't want this to be a unfair fight. But since Magma seems to be helping you, I feel it only right to help Sonic."

Inferno was shocked to hear this, though Magma on the other hand looked like she had seen it coming... somewhat.

"Well even though it's not really needed, I don't mind kitten getting to have some fun. So long as you don't slow me down that is. I still have a time limit to keep, a since four minutes have already passed I need to finish this."

Yet Inferno and Magma didn't pay any heed to this.

"So is this really what you plan to do now Blaze. Have you really chosen to side with him." Magma said with a shockingly serious voice.

"I have dealt with you two for years now because you are my family, but what you have been doing to Sonic, I can not forgive. I told you that today is the day you will fall brother and I meant it, and the same goes for you Magma if need be." Blaze said taking a fighting stance.

Inferno and Magma remained silent as they both looked down. They stayed that way for a moment with a look of anger and pity about their faces.

"Magma, no more of this. From now on hold nothing back." Inferno said without looking at her.

"Are you sure about this brother, if we do than Blaze will." Magma started.

"She has made her choice, and as such she will have to deal with the consequences." He said as he began to charge up power, his aura starting to flare wildly.

"I guess you really are going to be serious with this." Magma said as she began to charge as well.

The combination of the two of them charging caused a serious shock-wave to spread out. Sonic and Blaze had no choice but to bring their arms up to block it.

"Yo what the heck is going on princess. Their power is soaring?" Dark Sonic said a bit shocked.

"I...I, don't know. This is unreal, I've never felt this much power coming from them before." Blaze said in shock as well.

Blaze and Sonic continued to hold their ground, but the power they were pumping out was getting more and more intense by the second. After a few more moments Inferno and Magma both began to glow a dark red.

"**Sol Boost!**" The two of them screamed as the light exploded with fury.

Sonic and Blaze were hit with the energy from the light, but somehow managed to stay in their same spots. The blast stopped soon after, and both Blaze and Sonic were speechless as they seen what now stood before them.

Inferno and Magma were still there but they were far from the same. Both their eyes had become a deep red. Their jackets were completely gone leaving them only their T-shirts. Their white pants had become grey. But what was probably the most shocking was the wild flames that were now hanging off them. They had two flames on their shoulders, one on each one.

Sonic and Blaze could only gawk at these new forms. They were unable to figure out what to say. Than Blaze spoke up.

"Inferno, Magma. What happened to you?" She questioned.

"What you are seeing now it the very pinnacle of our power. **Sol Boost**." Magma said.

"It is one of the strongest techniques known only to the royal family. In this form are flames are at their maximum and all our powers and abilities are enhanced ten fold. Allow me to demonstrate." Inferno said as he suddenly appeared in front of Dark Sonic.

"Whoa?" Was all Dark Sonic could think before Inferno punched him higher into the air. Sonic was sent flying away and Inferno instantly gave chase.

"Sonic?" Blaze said as she was about to fly after them. Yet she was instantly cut off by Magma appearing in front of her.

"You should be more worried about yourself Blaze." Magma said as she swiped her right arm,causing a wave of lava to fly at Blaze. Blaze put her arms up to block but was sent flying into the ground anyway.

**ELSEWHERE.**

Inferno kept up his attack on Sonic treating him like a live volley ball, hitting him back and forth through the air. Much like how he had done so to him, only more aggressive.

Sonic was completely at his mercy. Every time he tried to move Inferno would appear to him and send him flying in another direction. Though what made matters worse was that whenever Sonic was struck by him, he left a small flame burning where he attacked.

"This is getting old." Sonic said as he righted himself just before Inferno hit him. Sonic than quickly aimed a blast of dark energy and fired it at him.

Inferno seen the shot coming and quickly dodged it. He than countered by appearing above Sonic and kicking him to the ground. Sonic at once started to get up, climbing up from his hands. Though as soon as he tried to, Inferno slammed down on his back with his fist, forcing Sonic to cough up blood on impact. An the power of the move created a huge cloud of smoke around them.

The smoke cleared quickly as suddenly red flames started to cover the area. This increased the heat dramatically around them, as well as giving the place the look of a burning inferno.

Inferno than looked down as he saw Dark Sonic laying limply on the ground. He then grabbed Sonic's left arm and pulled him up to meet his face. Sonic's eyes were closed and his body looked thrashed as he grabbed him.

"What a pitiful sight you are." Inferno said as he released his hold on Sonic's arm, yet before he could fall to the ground Inferno instantly kicked Sonic into a near by rock wall. Sonic slammed into the wall hard, but that was not all as Inferno quickly shot him with a fire ball, forcing Sonic into the wall again.

Sonic was now limply trying to hold himself up, but Inferno had a different plan. He began to unleash a barrage devastating punches and kicks upon Sonic, slamming him constantly back into the wall.

**ELSEWHERE.**

Blaze was trying to get up from the creator her body made after being hit by Magma's attack.

Even though Blaze was in her super form and naturally adapt to fire, she still felt a good amount of pain from being slammed with lava. She wasn't sure how her sister had gotten this strong all of a sudden, but she was positive that she was about to find out.

"I'm impressed Blaze, your still standing. Not many can do such a thing after being hit with a wall of lava." Magma said as she now hovered just a little ways above Blaze.

Blaze simply glared. "You shouldn't underestimate me Magma, I guaranty you will come to regret it."

Though Magma seemed unaffected. "You are a fool Blaze. Don't you see the difference in our power, just give this up and admit your defeat to us and I promise all will be forgiven." Magma said.

"An let you guys kill Sonic and walk all over me the rest of my life? Not a chance!" Blaze said with conviction.

Magma looked at her and sighed. "Your stubborn as ever Blaze."

Seeing no way to avoid it Magma landed on the ground in front of Blaze, but something happened when she did. The second she touched the ground all of it that was around her became lava. The lava traveled along the ground over to Blaze as well. After a moment all the dirt within 100 feet of them had become lava. Burning Blaze was able to stand on this molten liquid, but it still caused her pain to do so. It was a strain on her body to with stand lava, but it was possible.

The minute the lava had covered everything Magma brought her hands out and pointed them at Blaze. "Now Blaze, you will learn despair. **Magma melee**."

Than all sudden the lava around them started to form into fists and shoot towards her. Blaze seen this coming and at once tried to jump out of the way, but suddenly she was grabbed by two smaller hands of lava at the ankles. Needless to say they were in noway going to let go of her now. An thus all Blaze could do was block best she could as the large fists of lava slammed into her repeatedly.

**AFTER A MOMENT.**

Inferno and Magma kept up their onslaught against Burning Blaze and Dark Sonic without let up, making sure not to give them a seconds peace.

Then finally the two of them held their attacks back for a moment as they looked upon their opponents. Both Sonic and Blaze were covered in scratches and burns, their clothes in the same condition as their bodies. (though Sonic's were already battle torn so there was minimal difference with him)

Inferno than grabbed Sonic by his throat, and held him up to face him. "I told you that you were no match for me Sonic. You should have just accepted my offer and joined me. You never stood a chance to begin with Sonic. Now this time, I'll make sure you don't get back up." Inferno said as he ignited his right fist, and punched at Sonic.

At the same time Magma began to speak to Blaze who was just barely standing up.

"You brought this upon yourself Blaze. You knew better than to challenge us, our powers are far greater than yours." Magma said as she sent one more large fist of lava at Blaze to finish it.

Yet both Magma and Inferno were caught off guard by what happened next.

Blaze had raised her left hand and blocked Magma's lava.

Sonic had held up his left hand and caught Inferno's fist.

The two of them gasped. Astounded that Sonic and Blaze could still move, let alone stop their attacks.

Blaze than began to speak out.

"Don't think you've won yet." Blaze said as she clenched her hand and scattered the fist of lava. A smirk growing across her face as she looked towards Magma.

At the same time Sonic started to speak as well.

"I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you pal. Because if that's the best ya got, then this battle aint over yet." Dark Sonic spoke a small amount of blood running down the crook of his smirk. Both Sonic and Blaze let off a smirk as their aura's began to flare up. They weren't down for the count yet. After all it had only been six minutes, and Sonic and Blaze still had a promise to keep.

_OK everyone I hope you can forgive for the late night update. I do the best I can with the time I have. An I really hope you guys liked this chapter, as I tried to put in some humor for you all and some action as well. I will do my best to update next week so please bare with me. Thanks again guys, and I will still keep hope alive for Sonic Rush 3 and a US release of One piece Unlimited Cruise SP. _

_So until the next chapter...__**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	14. Chapter 14 At days end

**Sonic Elements Chapter 14 At days end**

_Time to put this saga to bed folks. Thanks again to everyone that takes their time to read my story. _

The mood remained intense as both Dark Sonic and Burning Blaze halted both Magma's and Inferno's attacks.

"Impossible! There should be no way for you to with stand are power in this state." Inferno said struggling to free his hand from Sonic's grip.

Dark Sonic had a blank glare about him after he heard that comment. Yet he was more concerned about something else at the moment.

"Yo princess, you better still be alive over there." Dark Sonic spoke.

"Of course I am you idiot. Like I would die that easy." Blaze said with a slight bit of attitude.

True, the likes of this onslaught wasn't enough to kill her, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful.

Dark Sonic just chuckled at her rebuttal though. Just like with Sonic, Dark Sonic could sense whenever Blaze was in danger, and even though he knew she was mostly unharmed he couldn't resist messing with her a bit.

Yet Inferno and Magma were still dumbfounded. They had no clue how Blaze and Sonic were managing this feat. How they were able to stop them cold.

Dark Sonic noticed the confusion on Inferno's face."An again you keep making the same mistakes. For someone who boasts superiority your really redundant. Ya know that?" An before Inferno could object, he found himself being kicked into the air swiftly.

An with another quick burst of Sonic's aura he was right in front of him, and with a powerful heel drop, Sonic sent Inferno flying towards the ground.

At this same time Blaze let her aura burst out as well, breaking the molten shackles that had bound her feet. Then without so much as a warning, she fired a stream of fire at Magma forcing her to bring her arms up to guard.

Once the fire had ceased Magma looked to see Blaze waving to her calmly. An just when she was about to question this action, the waves purpose became clear. As soon as Magma lay-ed her eyes on Blaze she had dropped her awareness slightly, not by much, but enough to cause her to forget to watch her back. Because instantly she was smashed into the ground by Inferno crashing into her.

Once the smoke had appeared Blaze took this as her cue to regroup with Sonic. It only took her a second to reach him as he was still hovering just above the crash site his eyes never leaving his targets area.

"Well that was a little bit flashy, don't you think a more subtle counter attack would have been better?" Blaze said folding her arms.

"Look you shouldn't be the one complaining. If I had it my way it would have been one quick flash and bang! This fight would have been over. But NOOOO, someone had to be all, don't kill them we're related. Hmph, what a load." Dark Sonic fumed as he looked her way.

"Look, I told you I don't want you killing them. Regardless of what they do, their still my family...An I don't want the burden of killing them on my soul." Blaze said in a slightly lower tone.

Dark Sonic was confused to say the least. "Uhh...I believe I just said that_ I_ was going to kill them, how would that be your fault again?"

"It wouldn't matter if you were the one to do it, I would still feel responsible none the less."

Dark Sonic shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I swear this is why being a goody goody sucks. I mean seriously, you guys deal with a bunch of crap that doesn't even make sense. I'm glad I stuck to doing things myself it's a lot less complicated that way."

Blaze was about to defend her actions until suddenly Dark Sonic put his hand in front of her. An instantly a black barrier surrounded them. Which was for the best, for the moment it did a tidal wave of lava engulfed them.

"You know the way I see it. Either you guys are getting slower, or your attacks are just becoming more and more predictable." Dark Sonic said as he lowered the shield.

Yet not even a moment after that Inferno and Magma appeared before them.

"Haven't I warned you about your mouth Sonic. You really should listen to your superiors. Otherwise I will be forced to teach you a painful lesson." Inferno said as he vanished.

Dark Sonic kept a serious unreadable face as he saw this. Things remained calm and quiet as they awaited Inferno to reappear. Than without warning, he revealed himself on Sonic's left.

Though as he attacked, he was shocked to find that Sonic blocked his move...and with only his left arm.

"I've never been good with authority, guess that makes me a problem student huh?" He smirked.

The two quickly began trading blows after that, each landing various punches and kicks. Yet it seemed as with each hit they managed to obtain, it only seemed to fuel their stand off more.

Blaze On the other hand was busy herself as she forcefully held back a continuous barrage from Magma's lava waves.

"There's noway you can hold up against me for much longer, _little sister_ just give it up." Said Magma as she poured on the pressure behind her lava waves.

"An miss out on finally putting you and Inferno down? Not a chance sister." Blaze replied matching Magma's attack with her hands to block.

These two battles kept on like this, neither side was willing to give so much as inch now...that is until the gap in power became far to apparent to hide.

Sonic was continuing his relentless attacks on Inferno but he soon realized that his punches and kicks where causing less and less damage.

Blaze to was feeling the gap in her power as it was becoming harder and harder for her to stop Magma's waves.

Almost immediately Sonic found himself slamming strait into the ground. Blaze too was eventually overcome by Magma's waves and soon found herself in the same position as Dark Sonic.

As the two of them lay-ed there barely moving Inferno and Magma decided to respond.

"Now to finish this." Inferno and Magma said in unison as they aimed both their hands toward the spot Sonic and Blaze lay.

"You will now find redemption in our most powerful joined attack. **White...slayer!**" They yelled as a large ball of smoldering white flames shot from their palms.

Blaze was able to look up an see the attack heading their way.

The fire came down quick and with an unbelievable amount of power. There had only been one other time that Blaze had been filled with such fear and shock, an that was the time when she first encountered Dark Sonic. She had no idea what to do or how to react. She was well-aware of the strength this attack had and how she knew full well she...was utterly no match for it.

"I...I can't beat that." She whispered as she slowly turned her head, not wanting to see what was next.

"Hmph...pitiful." Dark Sonic said as started to rise.

Blaze turned to him and watched as he stood right in front of the attack his left hand raised, almost as if he was planning to catch it.

"What, what are you trying to do?" She asked him.

Yet he didn't answer her all he did was remain silent as he focused his attention on the incoming blast of fire.

Blaze couldn't keep quiet. "Are you crazy! Just look at you, I can sense your power. Its been draining slowly since you started fighting there's no way you stand a chance!" Yet he still ignored her without even glancing back. The attack was now but a few seconds from slamming into them it was then that Inferno and Magma noticed Sonic had no intention of evading this one.

"Looks like he's in a hurry to die. Wouldn't you say so Magma?" Inferno reasoned.

Yet Magma kept her gaze locked on Sonic. "What are you intending to do Sonic?" She thought to herself as she watched the ball touched down.

An as expected as soon as the ball came down Dark Sonic was still there beneath it his left hand still unmoved. Blaze let out a scream as the bomb came down on them. Things than became silent as the bomb started to travel deeper into the planet.

"Fair well...Blaze." Magma spoke. Turning her head away in pity for her lost sibling.

"Good riddance rodent, you were indeed a powerful adversary." Inferno said.

Inferno and Magma proceeded to hover back towards the castle. They had no more reason to stay, and to be honest this form they were in takes it tole on the body. They really didn't much longer to stay in that condition.

Yet just as they were starting to relax...the white ball of fire started to rise from the ground again, pushing the very dirt around back as it did.

They could hear a loud sound as if someone was yelling from below it. Though that couldn't be possible, if one was caught in the shadow of that attack there was utterly no surviving.

Then a black energy started to creep out from under the ball. It leaked out from under the ball like a poisonous gas being slowly released from a container...one of which that should never had been opened.

"What is this brother?" Magma said in a frightened voice. She was trembling now the power she was feeling felt like nothing more than empty fear going through her very soul, almost as if it were threatening to rip it right from her.

"There's no way no one can stand after that." Inferno said now backing up himself. He was completely in shock now, this was his best attack at his ultimate form and now it was being pushed back.

Than instantly the came up higher, and the beings under it could be made out. Sitting still below the large ball of fire was Dark Sonic pushing it back with the same hand he used to start with. An right next to him was Blaze completely untouched and apparently as frightened as her siblings. Once the ball stood directly above Sonic's head he started to speak, but it was not in the voice they recognized. This time it was completely dark and vicious to put in perspective Sonic sounded like evil itself let loose from the deepest abyss, An as he spoke your blood ran cold.

"Let me show the nightmarish horror of the dark!" He roared. Than suddenly Sonic aimed his attention on the ball an let out a bestial roar.

Blaze heard this and began to scoot back against the ground. All she had in mind at the moment was getting further away from Sonic.

Everyone stood still as they watched what was going on before their eyes. Suddenly a black vortex shot out from his hand, it spread out to a size that was even wider than the white ball. It swirled out wildly it had an eerie black mist around it, there were black ghostly hands moving about its edges gripping at the air waiting for something to get close. Yet that's not what gave them the most fear, what came next took away any piece of insolence they had left. The vortex opened up and pulled in the ball of white fire without problem...the ball had vanished in seconds.

"How...he just pulled it into nothingness. That can be true."Inferno said slowly backing stepping.

Sonic than aimed his pure red eyes towards him and that voice spoke again. "There is a reason the mortals fear the dark, it swallows everything that is, an everything that will be. Now see the _fear _that darkness instils. **Havoc Force: Black Rampage!**" Was what he said.

Suddenly things started to change. Dark Sonic's arms and legs an chest began to bulge, his hands and feet became completely black with a strange dark fire coming off them. 

"Brother, what sort of evil have we awakened?" Magma said as she stepped back as well.

He had no answer for her, in fact he had no time to answer her for the minute Magma had finished her sentence Sonic was right in front of them.

Inferno at once tried to punch at him out of fear but before he could he found that Sonic had already struck first. He was hit with a punch to the gut knocking him down instantly. Sonic than slammed his ankle down on Inferno's head sending him plummeting to the ground...though just as he was about to hist the dirt he found himself slammed backwards into a nearby mountain side.

"Brother!" Magma screamed as she fired a steady stream of white fire at Sonic.

Though Sonic was unfazed as he held up his right hand, quickly a smaller black vortex sucked in her attack. Yet she had no time to gasp as suddenly a black ghostly hand grabbed her and smashed towards the ground. Forcing her to land right next to her brother.

Seeing that the two were now down for the count Sonic seen it time to stop playing with his prey. He raised both hands an summoned another black vortex, this one only about ten feet wide in size.

"Now...disappear into the dark." He said as the vortex began to pull. Inferno and Magma's unconscious bodies were starting to slowly be sucked in until... he bent forward slightly in pain. Some one had slammed their fist right into his stomach.

"Stop this now!" A voice yelled from below Sonic. He aimed his face downward to see whom had dared interfere with him.

Blaze was glaring back at him with a new found courage and fire in her eyes, but that wasn't the only thing that was new. Sonic's eyes bulged slightly when he got a good look at her. Her purple jacket was gone an in its place only her black undershirt (Tank top to be precise). She had a flame now covering the purple tip of her tail. Yet what topped off the new look was the small flame engulfing the red jewel she had covering her forehead. This new look seemed to really fit her a fact she herself knew.

This new Dark Sonic still did not fall however, his face still defiant. "I will become..."

"I said I didn't want this Sonic, now stop all this now!" Blaze roared.

This Dark Sonic heard her and something changed in him. Sonic's green iris' started to show, as he muttered Blaze's name. Sonic arms than began to revert to normal, than his legs, followed by his chest, the red in his eyes started to fade.

Seeing this take place was all Blaze needed to see. "Good now come back already!" She roared again as she shot a white fire ball at his stomach.

Sonic took the shot an blocked with his arms, he than deflected the ball away an quickly back flipped to gain some distance. Yet when he landed he had reverted to the Dark Sonic she recognized.

"Dang it, so close. You sure know how to ruin a good party princess." Dark Sonic said wiping his mouth with his right forearm.

"If by party you mean fully possessing Sonic...than yeah...I guess I'm pretty good at stopping that."

"Hmph, I guess you are. I don't get why when you call his name his will gets so much stronger. Oh, and I see you seem to have taken on the form as your brother and sister." Dark Sonic smirked.

"Hmph, the right tool for the job I guess." Blaze said nonchalantly. She would have said more but she found herself interrupted by a strange shaking. "What's that?" She got her answer.

"I will not be beaten!" Inferno roared.

"I can't lose!" Magma screamed as she reared up from beside him.

Dark Sonic couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "They never give up do they."

Blaze than took a good look at them. They were up a speaking that much was certain but they were nowhere near alert, in fact they were still unconscious the only thing driving them now was their pride...or something else entirely.

Their eyes were completely white showing they were indeed out to lunch at the moment, they were beaten and bruised looking. To be honest they looked like they should be able to so much as move let alone attack but, they never stopped them before I guess.

"It's a shame they ended up like this." Blaze said.

Dark Sonic looked at her with confusion, what could she mean by that comment? "What exactly are you getting princess. I thought you said they were always like this?"

"Not exactly. True when we were younger they always had their own way of tormenting me but that was mostly just sibling stuff, they never genuinely wanted to kill me. But now, it's almost like somethings changed them, something...evil." Blaze spoke softly unsure of what she herself was thinking.

"Evil you say...Hmm interesting. Perhaps killing them wont be the best option after all." Dark Sonic said with a devious grin.

Seeing that look Blaze just had to ask. "You have a plan than?"

"Since you stopped me from taking full control I still am required to help you, but sense your so against me killing them I will give you two options. One I can leave them alive but the pain they will endure will make them wish they were dead. As for two well that will just be plan A." He told her.

"Wow, what great choices." She said.

"Hey it's your call. Either let them live by the skin of their teeth. Or get rid of the problem entirely."

"Looks like the decision is obvious. Just what do I have to do?"

"OK kitten. This next move should finish things, if you can last a few moments. Guess I'll see if you can really handle yourself without me holding your hand the whole way." He told her.

"I can handle myself just fine. My only concern is whether or not a mere copy of Sonic can get the job done right. Seeing as how a copy is never as good as the original." Blaze taunted back earning a glare from him. Yes she knew full well she was playing in the lions den by doing so but danger never stopped her from doing what she need to do, and besides she was getting tired of his insults.

"Cute kitten, very cute. Just go an distract them both for a few moments. Oh an don't die." Dark Sonic said.

Blaze looked back at him and smirked. "I didn't know you cared." She said rushing towards them.

Dark Sonic just began to charge his energy but one could almost make out an, "I don't." Come from his mouth as he did.

Inferno and Magma may not have been fully coherent but they still were able to tell when an enemy was before them. An they made that fact clear by the fact they instantly started to shot a large stream of white fire Blaze's way.

Blaze had no problem dealing with this as she simply slapped the flames to the side. She hadn't noticed yet but she now those very flames they shot at her had no effect at all.

"That didn't even tickle?" She thought to herself.

Inferno and Magma seen their attack had been bypassed and they were not happy to say the least.

"Burn!" Inferno yelled as he donned white flames onto his hands.

Blaze had a look of shock for a moment but when Inferno reached her she found herself moving on impulse.

She quickly dodged every swing he through at her. Surprisingly she found that before she could not see her brothers movements, but now they were almost in slow motion before her eyes.

"Is this how Sonic sees, but why can I see like him all of a sudden?" She didn't have time to think about this any longer as Magma appeared on her left.

"Melt!" Magma roared as she shot a stream of white fire right at her.

Blaze was sent flying strait into a rock wall, causing the remains of it to fall onto her body as she hit it. Mean while Dark Sonic was watching the whole thing.

"Come on princess, just a few more seconds." Dark Sonic said as he pulled both his hands up. They quickly started to glow with dark energy.

Yet Magma an Inferno lost interest when they saw that the mass of rocks was no longer moving, they than turned their attention towards Dark Sonic.

"Dang, I still need a few seconds." Dark Sonic said with shock as the two of them rushed his way.

Yet suddenly the rocks began to move as if something had some how come back alive within them. The ground around them began to shake the air started to distort, and the temperature began to rise dramatically.

"What the, what's this I sense?" Dark Sonic spoke.

Inferno and Magma quickly turned around to see what it was they too had gotten a feel of.

Than without warning the rocks that covered Blaze had burst into flames. It was but a second before they all flew to the side like paper in the wind. As Blaze climbed out from under them her eyes blood red with rage.

This caught them all by surprise. Yet none more than Dark Sonic. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"There's noway what I'm sensing is right. I've never felt something this...this..." Sonic suddenly just stopped and began laughing wildly.

Blaze looked at Magma an Inferno her piercing red eyes locked onto them. She than raised her hands an aimed them their way.

"I will wash away your _sin_." She claimed as she fired a large white fire ball at them. Though this time it was different. As soon as the fire ball reached them it changed color turning a light black as it came.

Magma and Inferno were barely able to block in time. The move did a great deal of damage but the two of them were still standing but that seemed to be about all they could do. Blaze had another look of rage about her due to them still standing, she was even about to try again until Sonic spoke out.

"Yo princess, I know your pretty pissed right now, but I'm ready when you are." He said with a smirk aimed her way. Hearing this caused Blaze's eyes to return to the way they were.

Blaze looked back at him and gave a small smirk. "Took you long enough. Now lets get this over with."

Magma an Inferno turned to Dark Sonic only to find he was no longer there.

"Hey where are you looking?" A voice spoke.

Magma an Inferno looked down an gasped.

"Don't worry, it will all be over...in a flash." Sonic said as he shoved his hands through them causing Magma and Inferno to yell out in terrible pain.

Blaze gasped as she watched she was about to interfere but then she got a closer look at what he was doing.

He had not simply stabbed them through his hands seemed to be going into them but they were going into black portals that appeared on their bodies.

Sonic let off a quick smirk. "Now lose everything, **Dark Relinquish**." He said as he pulled his hands out of them. Yet that was not all that came out. Along with his hands the sol emeralds and two black spheres were left floating in his hands.

Magma and Inferno fell to the ground without a single movement. Blaze quickly rushed to their sides trying to wake them.

"Don't worry their still alive, but they won't be fighting for a good while."Dark Sonic said without turning to her.

Blaze breathed a sigh of relief. She had really thought they might have died there. Suddenly she heard a strange sound from Sonic, she turned to see that the two black spheres he was holding were gone and all that was left was the sol emeralds. A fact she found strange but didn't dwell on.

"Well my job is done so if you don't mind I'll be going now." Dark Sonic said to her as he started to walk off. Blaze looked at him once again and quickly spoke out.

"That's fine but I will hold onto the sol emeralds if you don't mind." She said firmly.

Dark Sonic looked back at her.

"What's the matter princess, you don't trust me? Sonic?" Dark Sonic said showing Sonic's green iris' again.

"No, I trust Sonic more than anyone I've ever met, but you on the other hand. Not so much."

Dark Sonic looked back at her with shock for a moment and than started to laugh. "Clever girl. Here, I can't do much with them anyway. Besides, I already got what I wanted." He spoke as he tossed the emeralds to her.

With the sol emeralds back in hand and her siblings down for the count Blaze let off one last smile of triumph. Though strangely enough she had it aimed at Dark Sonic.

"Even though your not my Sonic, you have my thanks for your help. Maybe your aren't so bad after all." Blaze said to him as she held out her hand to shake his reverting back to her normal super form.

Dark Sonic looked at her do this and was shocked. She hatted him more than anyone yet her she was offering him thanks and respect. Dark Sonic than smirked at her.

Just than Blaze was pushed back by a strong blast of black wind, an all she could seem to do was look back at him with a face that was somewhere between hurt and confused.

"Listen well kitten. Don't start getting the wrong idea about me just because I saved you this time. My goals still haven't changed an I will gain total control one day." He assured her.

Suddenly Dark Sonic's form began to fade, an the figure started to reshape.

"But, it looks like my time is up. Well, it's been fun kitten, it's a shame our little game is over though...for now at least. But don't worry will be seeing each other again someday, yet next time, I doubt we will be on the same side." Dark Sonic said with another devious smirk. An before Blaze could ask what the meant, he reverted back to the one she knew best.

Sonic had returned to his normal self a bit worn out but it was him none the less.

"Uhh, Blaze what's going on, what happened?" He asked her rubbing his head.

Blaze could only blink in amazement. "You don't remember anything that happened Sonic?" She replied.

He simply looked at her and kept rubbing his head. "Not really, but I have a feeling I called in some pretty undesired help huh? I'm...I'm...sorry Blaze."

She looked at him with shock. Why was he sorry, if it wasn't for him she would not have been able to win this fight. Before she was the one troubled by it but now Sonic seemed to be the most shaken up. She knew she had to do something, the pain and hurt in Sonic's eyes almost begged her to say something to him.

"It's no problem Sonic, to be honest I'm thankful you did what you did."

Sonic had a look that screamed are you serious plastered on his face. Did Blaze just say she was thankful for him using Dark Sonic's power. He finally able to ask her why after a few seconds of utter shock.

"Because if you hadn't done this we would have both been killed. So thank you Sonic, for going so far to help me." Blaze said giving him a smile.

Sonic couldn't tell why at the moment but the minute she gave him that smile all his fear and anger just vanished. Yet the moment was cut short when Inferno and Magma started to stir.

"Looks like those two are coming to." Sonic said looking at them.

"It would seem so. What should we do now Sonic?"

"I think it's best if you were to talk with them Blaze."

"But why aren't you going to stay with me?" She asked him wondering what was going on.

"I would love to Blaze, but after all that's happened I think the one that has the best chance of getting through to them is you. Lets face it I seem to be a cause for hostility lately so I doubt the first thing they want to see when they wake up is me." He told her.

Blaze listened to what Sonic said and no matter how much she wanted it to be different. She knew that Sonic had a point, they would probably just start up another fight if they seen Sonic now, so she had to agree.

"Your right Sonic I understand. This time I can handle it on my own." Blaze told him.

"I know you can Blaze but you won't really be alone. With our link I'm always with you got it." He said to her.

Blaze heard him and suddenly her anxiety melted away completely. She looked at him an smiled again "Why is it you always know what say every time Sonic."

"Hey I told you I have a reputation to uphold and besides we are still partners remember." He said giving her his famous thumbs up.

She returned his thumbs up an just as she was about to turn to her siblings Sonic caught her attention one more time.

"An just for the record Blaze, the fight wasn't all bad, I mean they did last about 8 minutes 27 seconds after all not bad." Sonic said laughing.

Blaze couldn't help but chuckle a little as she realized Sonic even keeps promises when he is under Dark Sonic's influence.

"All right I'll see you back at the castle Blaze...later." Was all he said as he rushed off towards the castle.

"Thanks again Sonic an later." She spoke to herself as she looked to her siblings.

Though just a few miles off a certain blue wonder had stopped just in front a tree a little ways away from the castle.

"OK Sonic enough with the tough guy act. You and I both know that you can't make it another step towards that castle." He said gripping his left side.

Sonic slowly brought his hand up to his face and sighed. His left hand was covered in blood an his legs were starting to give out.

"Well looks like I may have a little bit of a problem. Guess I should probably take this moment to take a nap than." Sonic said now leaning against the tree, it wasn't long before he slipped to the ground. He was now laying up against the tree his head aimed up to its top an his left hand clutching his side again. He could feel the afternoon sun shining down on him an its warmth reminded him of her. After looking up an smiling at the petals fall around him his head slid to his right shoulder and his right hand fell to the ground as no more motion came from him.

**BACK AT THE BATTLE FIELD.**

Inferno and Magma had finally regained consciousness. Though they were still unable to move they were now fully aware.

"Sister what happened?" Inferno said.

"Yeah Blaze what's going on, what happened to that black Sonic?" Magma questioned.

"Sonic returned to his old self and went back to the castle." Blaze told them.

Inferno just scoffed. "I can't believe I lost to a low class guy like that, how strange."

"Well it was definitely an upset victory that's for sure." Magma said with a slight chuckle.

Blaze was happy to see that Magma still had her sense of humor but than again she never really had any doubt that she would get over it. It was her brother that she knew would be the problem.

"Sonic is not low class brother he's a great guy ho care great deal for others. An if anything you should be thanking him." Blaze said sternly to him. This caused him to look back at her with utter surprise. When had blaze become so out spoken seemed to be what he was thinking.

"That's right brother, if he had really wanted to, he could have killed you. An even though I asked him otherwise he still could have done so, and I would have been unable to stop him. It's because he cares so much that you are even alive right now!" Blaze yelled.

Inferno stared back at her serious expression for a moment an sighed. "You think I don't already know that?"

Blaze was shocked to hear him say this. "What do you mean brother, are you telling me you knew all this?"

"Yes Blaze I knew. To be honest I'm in his debt as of now. Sonic was able to rid myself and Magma from a terrible force. We owe him a great deal more than just thanks now, we owe him our very souls." He told her.

Blaze had no idea what he meant evident by her confused stare. So Magma started up.

"It's true Blaze brother and I have been plagued with a heinous force within our souls for years now, an if it wasn't for Sonic doing what he did it would have only been a matter of time before we destroyed ourselves. I can't wait to thank him." Magma said with her usual smirk.

Blaze couldn't believe this her siblings were thankful and for some reason when she looked into their eyes she could see something she had not seen in them for years...hope.

"An it is not just Sonic we owe a great deal. We know we have caused you a massive amount of pain to Blaze an for that we ask for your forgiveness. Truly we are sorry." Inferno said sincerely.

"Yeah Blaze I'm sorry for everything we've put you through. Can you ever forgive us?" Magma said.

Blaze was now close to tears. It had been so long since she heard those words from her brother and sister an she had almost given up hope of ever hearing those words again. Yet she was hearing them now and it was all thanks to Sonic.

She turned away from them in order to hide her face. "Like you have to ask fools. I'm just glad your back to normal again." Blaze said holding back her tears sniffling slightly.

Magma and Inferno gave her both a reassuring smile as they looked at her. Truly things had gone back to the way they should be with them.

**A FEW DAYS LATER INSIDE THE CASTLE INFIRMARY.**

The afternoon sun was shining brightly through the windows of the rooms. Yet it seem ed to shine a bit more brightly in one room.

Inside this room it where all white walls with a light blue tiled floor. The window was open with white curtains around its seal. The bed was cloaked in white sheets, an to finish things off there was a small table on the side of the bed with a white cloth covering it and a small clear vase with a red rose within it.

"I'm coming in." A voice said as the door to the room opened.

Once the door was completely opened Blaze walked inside. She had a bunch of purple flowers in her hands and an oddly happy smile about her face.

The person in the bed began to rise up as she got closer.

"What brings you here sister? The doctor told you that I would be fine in a week. You have no need to waste time here." Inferno said to her as he noticed the the flowers she had. He wasn't a big flower lover but these for some reason always kept him in a better mood.

"I know brother but I needed to come here anyway an I thought you might enjoy something nice to brighten up the room a little." Blaze replied as she placed the flowers in the vase.

"I see well you have my thanks for the flowers. An as for the other reason you are here I'm sure it was to check up on my current neighbor am I right?" Inferno said with an inquisitive face.

Blaze sighed. "If I don't than things will get out of hand around here pretty quickly."

Suddenly some one rushed into the room. The being was easily recognized by the blue jacket he wore.

"Do forgive my rudeness lord Inferno but princess we have a problem." Gordon said as he came in.

"I told you about the princess thing Gordon. Anyway what's the problem?" Blaze asked. She had a pretty good idea what it was but it was best not to jump to conclusion...at least not yet.

"Hey guess what happened." A voice said from out of the hallway.

Suddenly before Gordon could speak some one else rushed in a slammed Gordon to the side causing him fly into the bathroom as he did. Inferno and Blaze stared at the one that came and both sighed.

"How many times have I told you not to just barge into my room Magma. You should learn to act more dignified when you are around others." Inferno said to her causing her to form a sour look.

"Well excuse me for coming to see how my brother was doing. Next time I'll just let you rot in this boring room." Magma said as she started to pout. She had recovered from the battle rather quickly an was up an about within a week. Though it's not to shocking she received the least amount of damage out of everyone after all.

"Fine by me. Maybe I will finally get some peace and quiet than." He said back causing Magma to instantly start hurling insults at him.

Mean while Blaze stood by and heard the whole thing. It was nice to have her brother and sister back to their old selves but she sure didn't miss this aspect of them. She finally had enough.

"Magma why are you here, you had something to say right?" Blaze told her.

Magma heard Blaze and quickly remembered why she came in here the way she did. "Oh yeah, I was coming to tell you that he got out again an now the whole infirmary staff is in a panic trying to find him."

Blaze heard this and quickly lost her cool. "I should have known. Wait until I find him." Without another word she dashed out the room a trail of flames in her wake.

Inferno said with his arms crossed. "You really to tell us that kind of thing first."

"Well in my defense the doctor sent that koala guy ahead of me. He was supposed to tell you guys first. Speaking of which where is he?" Magma said looking around. Inferno quickly pointed to his right as Gordon was sprawled out all over the bathroom floor.

"Oh, well That explains it." Magma said with a chuckle.

**ELSEWHERE AT A LEDGE OF THE ON THE CASTLE.**

There was a blue figure sitting on top of a ledge over looking the castle courtyard.

"Now this is way better than that stuffy old hospital room. I swear I was going to go crazy if I had to stay in there one more minute, the place reeked of mouth balls. Yuck." Sonic said to himself as he looked out over the horizon.

Fortunately for him one of the guards had found him while out of patrol an quickly took him to the infirmary after getting a look at all his wounds. He had been put in intensive care for the last three weeks and was told that he had to stay in bed at all times for the next month in order for him to heal properly.

Yeah right like that was going to happen. As soon as Sonic was able to move his legs he did so, he had spent the last week constantly escaping his nurses an giving his doctor as much trouble as possible. His antics had kept the place on high alert from than on they even went as far as to tie him to the bed. Yet that of course didn't work well either.

Suddenly Sonic seen several nurses and doctors rushing past the courtyard garden as they frantically searched for him. Yet not a one could spot him from down there.

"Nice try guys but face it you'll never be able to catch the fastest thing alive." He claimed proudly.

"Better known as Sonic the worst patient ever." A voice called from behind him. Sonic instantly jumped up in fright but he calmed down when he seen whom it was that had found him.

"Should have known you would find me pretty easy. You have always been good at that." Sonic said as Blaze sat next to him on his right.

"It's not hard a with the link we have. An knowing you as well as I do doesn't hurt." She replied as she looked at him.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't expect any less I mean we are partners after all." He spoke as he threw her a smile.

Blaze was happy to see that smile of his again. It had felt like forever since the last time she seen it and to be honest she had really missed it being around her. She quickly started to answer with a small smirk, yet than her smile turned into a frown.

Sonic seen this and instantly asked what what was wrong. After a moment of silence she finally answered him.

"Sonic I'm sorry for what happened that time with our date. I really didn't want to do all that to you but it was the only way I could protect you. Please forgive." She said her head down now close to tears.

Sonic looked at her and sighed. "I can't believe your still hung up on that Blaze."

She looked back at him with shock, not sure what to say.

"I told you before to stop blaming yourself for everything. Look I know you were only saying that to protect me and I'm over as you should be to." He said to her.

"But Sonic I've done so many things to you I can't just forget it." She was instantly silenced as he brought her into a close hug.

"I said just forget it alright. Just put it down as our first fight. We'll do it better next time."

Blaze's eyes started to glisten. "Does this mean you still want to be with me?" She asked.

He gave her a quick yet loving peck on the lips."Hmph, don't think you'll get rid of me that easy."

Many wondrous feeling were going through her at that moment, but she decided to go with the one that had came to her the minute she found him. She reared back a little while still locked in Sonic's caring hug. Than without warning she punched Sonic in the head sending him slamming into a part of the castle wall behind them.

"Ouch, dang it Blaze what was that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"That's for leaving your room, and for being weak enough to let Dark Sonic come back." She said as she started to walk closer to him cracking her knuckles an evil glare about her.

Sonic closed his eyes as he waited for the next hit to come at him. Though he was truly shocked at what she did next.

Blaze crouched down to where she was face to face with him and instantly she pulled him in for a deep kiss that lasted a few moments. The seconds entailing that kiss were utter bliss for them both. Neither of them resisted they just let themselves melt into each other until Blaze broke the kiss.

"Wow. What was that for." Sonic asked her still a little dazed by the moment.

"That was for being strong enough to come back to me. I'm glad you alright Sonic." She said to him now staring directly into his eyes.

"Well if that's what happens I should start fighting like that more often." He joked as they both stood up.

The two of them looked out at the sun as it stood to the horizon. Proving the time was about 3 in the afternoon now.

"Alright well let's go back inside Sonic." Blaze said to him. Yet as soon as she said this he took off down into the garden.

"Sorry but there's noway I'm going back into that room without a fight. So lets see if you can catch me _princess._" He said to her.

"Uhh, you know I hate being called that Sonic. Now I'm going to have to play rough. _Sonikku._" She said as she ignited her left hand.

"Ack, you know I hate that Blaze now it's on!" He said as he took off at high speed.

"Alright have it your way Sonic but you know in your current state it will be easy for me to catch you." She claimed as she ran after him.

"Hmph don't underestimate me Blaze so lets see what ya got...Catch me if you can!" Sonic said as he began to go even faster causing his body to become a blue blur.

"You won't going down Sonic." Blaze said as she to did the same leaving a line of flames on ground.

Up above them watching were two cloaked figures.

"It looks like you were right she is the right one to help him." Laylene said as she watched them run off.

"It would seem that they have things fully under control after all. I have no doubt now that their training will go well. Lets go Laylene." Gust said as the two of them disappeared.

_Alright everyone I know this is horribly late but it was the best I could do with the time I had. Also I would like to take this time to say I will be taking a break from fanfiction for awhile as I just can't update every week anymore. I also have been feeling like this story has been missing that certain fire lately, an I think it will be best for me to leave for a while, that way I can finalize some things and hopefully find that certain fire once again. Well, nothing left to do but say thank you all once more and of course this. _

_Until the next chapter...**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	15. Chapter 15 Reunion

**Sonic Elements chapter 15 Reunion**

_Things have been way to quiet while I was gone...guess it's time to shake things up again. Well everyone I'm happy to say that I've returned to write some more. Now lets see if my time away was productive or not shall we?_

There was no sound around him, just white light.

The space he was inhabiting at this time had no need of noises right now, it was crafted solely as a place of silence and thought, but hey it's what you would come to expect from a place that existed outside of normal time. This entire area could only be labeled as an empty plain. A pure white realm with no other defining qualities to speak of. The only thing left to mention, was the cloaked figure that stood at what seemed to be the center of it.

His face and form were hidden, but we could still tell whom it was that we were gazing upon. Made easy mostly because of the blue color of his tattered cloak.

Gust had not moved or spoke for several hours as he waited. He, unlike his son, had no problem being still, though he did find it rather boring at times.

"They are late. Not the best way to start so far." He mumbled to no one but himself. He kept his pose of simply standing in the middle of the emptiness as time (or a lack there of) ticked away.

"You seem high strung, that's not like you." A voice said softly as someone walked up behind him.

"I am simply concerned with why they are late is all. I assure you my composer has not faltered Laylene." He responded.

"Whatever, but you should still calm down, after all patience is a virtue." She teased.

He just ignored her. Not wanting to even look in her direction after that. He knew very well from experience she was the last one with the right to say that to him.

She looked back at him and rolled her eyes. She could have gone further but now was not the time for that. So she just sat next to him and waited as well.

She to was wearing her well known cloak complete with its own tatters and rips. She had been here with him the whole time and she too was beginning to wonder what was taking so long.

The two of them remained quiet for the entire time they sat next to each other. That is, until the silence became maddening.

"Now I'm angry what's taking them so long!" Laylene yelled out.

Gust glanced at her and chuckled. "Who's the one that needs to calm down again?" He said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Was all she replied with. Yet Gust still kept laughing, unfazed by the threat while gaining an increase in rage from Laylene. Though just as she was about to take things into a more violent solution, five portals opened up in front of them.

The small white swirling portals were quick to open wide, and even quicker to release what had been in them. Gust and Laylene quickly stood up as five figures now stood before them.

"Your all quite late, what kept you?" Gust asked them. He had a general idea of what happened but he thought it best to get the full story.

As this was said the five beings removed the hoods of their cloaks and one began to speak.

"Sorry, but they wanted to make sure they had used every last second of their time before they had to go." Victor said as he gave his friend a confident smirk.

Gust hadn't seen that smirk in a long time and he could guess what it meant.

"I'm guessing all the preparations have been made than?" Gust replied looking at all five of them now.

They all gave a firm nod as they looked back to him.

With all this established, now it was just a matter of time. With a new found smile Gust motioned for them all to follow him as he began to walk into a shining area of this realm. Though before that something had to be said.

"So how did things go on your end?" Cliff said causing Gust to stop. He than started to speak without turning to face his questioner.

"You'll just have to see for yourself my friend." He said as he walked into the glowing light. Laylene let off a small smile as she followed right behind and the others quickly joined in.

"This should be interesting." Aula said as they all vanished.

**ELSEWHERE**

It was a bright and shining afternoon amongst the inhabitants of a small town a few miles off the coast of Station Square. It was a very serene place known far and wide for its breath taking beauty and caring people. The first word that came to mind when viewing this mountain based town overlooking the waterside, was paradise to most visitors, and today was no exception. Yet when one looked at it from a far this place shined like a crystal in the morning sky, but I guess that's what you should come to expect from Gem Town nowadays.

If one took a look upon the busy streets filled with merchants an small children playing, you would be able to tell this was a place where the chaotic rush of the big cities had not dared penetrate. Shown firmly by the fact that the very streets themselves were but dirt roads.

The air was filled with the sound of many people laughing and selling assorted items, and one street in particular was quite busy today. It was a large cross street with one merchant at the left side selling his supply of large watermelons. Though what really caught your eye was the many small boys and girls at play in this street. Cars were a rare thing here so mostly streets were used as places for children to play.

"Hey give it back." A little blonde haired girl with blue eyes cry-ed as two slightly larger boys stood before her.

"No can do. We will be keeping this ball." The first boy spoke.

"Yeah, so you might as well just go running back home to mommy kid." The second boy stated.

The two boys were pretty normal to say the least. They looked like just your average everyday kids, or in this case bullies. Yet the only real defining quality they had was there three inch lead in height they had over the other boys and girls that were present.

"But it's mine. Not yours." The little girl reasoned. She was determined to regain her property.

"Is that so? Well than why don't you just try and take it from us." The first boy said as he dangled the red ball above her. The little girl quickly tried to reach for it, but sadly they were able to keep it just out of her reach. The two boys then decided to make it more fun with a game of keep away.

"I'm open, I'm open." The second boy said as he waved his arms facing the other.

The other boy noticed him and quickly threw the red ball he was guarding from the girl his way.

Seeing this the first boy started to run backwards in an attempt to catch it. Everyone looked intently as the sphere neared him, than suddenly, just as he was about to catch it, a gust of wind blew the ball right past his hands.

"What?" The boy said as he fell to the ground an watched as the ball shot past him. Though it did not get to far as it was soon halted when it came smashing into the back of someones head.

Though the one it struck did not flinch. He did however stop dead in his tracks.

Both boys now stood behind him. They were a little shocked by his attire. He was wearing a pair of light blue slightly faded jeans (complete with tears at the knees) with a brown open vest. He had what looked like red dreads, but for some reason they were green at the tip. He than completed the look with red an yellow shoes with a green anklet atop them, and a large brown cowboy hat that sat at a tilt covering most his face.

He than turned towards the two boys behind him and spoke. "This your ball?" He asked as he picked it up.

"Yeah it is, so hurry up and hand it over already." One shouted still a bit shaky.

The stranger let out a smirk. "Funny, cause from what I could tell you took this from the little girl over there, right?"

The two boys looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed. Than finally the second spoke out.

"So what if we took it, big deal. So just hurry up and give it back you old freak." Yet as soon as he said that the man brought his gloved fist under both the boys chins quickly dropping the ball to his side.

"Let me clear something up for you brats. You have about 7 seconds to get out my sight, before I place you six feet under, got it?" He said sternly anger obvious in his voice.

The two boys were completely still as they began to sweat profusely. This stranger, whoever he was, meant every word he said and judging by the two large spikes jetting out of his glove (one on each side of the boys faces) He would surely carry out with his threat.

"I'd do what he says boys, he hasn't been in the best of moods lately." A female voice said from behind them, they quickly turned to see whom it was.

A woman wearing forearm length white gloves, and a white shirt with a black trim stood behind them. She also had on well fitting black open leg pants with green flower designs at the bottom of the legs that covered the tops of her shoes. Her shoes too were unique, mostly by the fact they were white like her gloves, but with steel toe edges on them. She completed her new look with a necklace that had two small charms on it resembling the green chaos and sol emeralds. Yet the weirdest thing about her, were the strange black things coming from her back that looked almost like wings. To be honest she looked like, well, a bat to them.

The two boys were highly stunned by all this, but they soon came to their senses when they heard the man counting down from 5. Taking that as their cue, they ran off for home screaming "please don't kill us," as they did so.

Once the boys had completely vanished from sight the man stood up back to his full height looking out towards the other kids.

"Well that should keep things quiet from now on." He said to himself confidently as he smirked. It didn't last long however as the man found himself being kicked in the back of the head and falling flat on his face. Bringing forth a confused look from them.

He than looked up at his assailant. "Dang it Rouge what the heck was that for?" He yelled still holding his head as he got up.

"For over doing it again. Those two may have been brats but they were still just small kids, and you telling them your going to kill them has probably traumatized them for life." She shot back.

"An your point is bat girl?" Knuckles rebutted.

"As a guardian, your _suppose_ to be protecting others, not sending them running for their lives. Seriously _knuckle Head. _Will you ever grow a brain?"

Knuckles was really starting to lose it. He hated that cursed day when Rouge heard that his father called him that as a child. She could now use it as ammo when needed to shot some remarks at him. An Rouge had a pretty heavy trigger finger.

"Why you..." Was all he managed to get out before the two of them were interrupted by a meek voice.

"Uhh...excuse me, but could I have my ball back please mister?" The little girl said looking down, hoping she would have her ball returned.

Knuckles and Rouge instantly stilled their argument and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sure thing kid, here." Knuckles said as he threw her the ball.

She easily caught it and a new found light returned to her face. "Thanks mister." She spoke.

"No problem, you take care kid." He replied as he turned and began to walk off.

"Now you be good, and don't let those two boys push you around anymore ok." Rouge said as she walked after Knuckles.

The girl watched intently as they left saying thank you vigorously until they were out of sight.

Now Knuckles and Rouge were just simply walking down the dirt road keeping a steady lookout around them.

They had arrived in this town only an hour ago but they had yet to come across anybody they were looking for.

"You think the others are here yet?" Knuckles asked her still looking from left to right.

"Not sure, they could be here already, or they might not show up for another few days." She said with little hope of the prior being the case.

Knuckles heard this and sighed.

He was hopping that wouldn't be the situation. As much as he liked to keep up the persona of the tough loner type, he still enjoyed being around his friends. An he hadn't seen them in a over a year now so that unknowingly left him a bit empty. Though at least he had one friend that stayed with him the entire time. An to think just a few years back she was a simple thief after the Master Emerald, now Rouge is not only one of his best friends, but his girlfriend at that. Life's just funny like that he guessed always throwing you a curve ball.

Yet his question still remained unanswered, where is everybody?

Suddenly Knuckles and Rouge's attention was focused on the loud crashes coming from the east side of town.

"Or they could be making a mess on the other side of town. That works too." Rouge said in response.

A quick "lets go," from Knuckles was all that was heard before the two of them ran towards the commotion.

It didn't take them long to reach the disturbance, an after passing through a couple side streets and a some highly shocked townsfolk they had reached the cause of the disturbance. Yet what came next was a tad more shocking to them than most.

The two of them had come to a small bar in a bit of a rougher side of the town. It was your average building around the size of your usual corner store. There were two windows up front (though broken now) the simple brown door was now wide open with several random men scattered around the entrance.

The men scattered about the ground all ranged from big tough looking outlaws, to smaller devious characters, though they did all share one medium...each and every one of them looked thrashed!

Seeing this knuckles couldn't help but let out a whistle in admiration. "Whoever did this sure knows how to shake the place up."

Rouge as well found herself impressed by the number of devious characters scattered among the ground. It was a total sweep, an not a single person looked as though they stood a chance of wining whatever fight they had gotten into.

"I wounder who it was that did this?" Rouge said, but before she could think of anything further one of the battered thugs began to rise.

He was a smaller guy about 5 '8, not small per-say, but in comparison the other ones around him on the ground he was the shortest. He had on your typical bad guy attire. Faded blue jeans a leather jacket, (complete with multiple rips and tears from fights in it) though he sported some dirty black boots with a dirtied T-shirt to match. An to top it off his breath reeked of alcohol, and who knows what else he had in his system.

"Uhh...what the? Oh great, more freaks." He said slowly standing now.

Knuckles and Rouge could have simply fell the guy for that last little crack, but they figured it would be more useful to try and get some answers out of him first. So Rouge started.

"Well someones a bit on the trashed side. Mind telling us who did all this big guy?" She said. It wasn't so much as a question as it was a command. At least that's how Knuckles interpreted it.

The man looked at her than back to Knuckles. He could see they meant business and had no problem figuring that they could do some more harm to him if they wanted. He had already had his share of trouble today and he was not looking forward to another beat down at this time. So, he figured it best to be cooperative.

"Hmph, if ya gotta know it was two freaks saying somethin about being here to stop somethin. They kept goin on about being guardians or what not, askin all sorts a questions. They were getting annoying, so me and a couple of the boys decided to teach um a lesson. Little did we know they weren't your average chumps." He said wiping the dirt from his shirt.

Knuckles and Rouge heard him say guardian an instantly knew what to expect.

"Well that settles that theory." Rouge claimed.

"Took um long enough. I bet it's probably Sonic and them in there causing this." Knuckles said back, closing his eyes with a knowing smirk. It was just like Sonic to make a big splash where ever he went.

The guy just looked at them an figured he was done with his part. "Look I don't care who it is, I for one am not stayin around here any longer to catch another one of those hits, later freaks." He said as he ran off.

Rouge and Knuckles were slightly concerned about what he meant by _hits_, but they didn't dwell on it, after all they would find out everything once they walked inside. So not wanting to waste anymore time the two of them went in.

The bar was pretty trashed. Chairs all over the place, broken glass on the sides, and more roughed up guys scattered around. Than someone began to talk.

"That should teach you to mess with us." A figure said as it dropped another guy.

"Looks like you took care of things here." Knuckles said to it. Suddenly the being saw them and had a look of shock about it.

"Knuckles and Rouge, is that you?" A female voice said from the side.

Knuckles and Rouge heard that voice and could not believe it. That voice couldn't be who they thought it was.

"It is you two, I can't believe it!" Amy said as she got up from a table next to the figure they had seen.

Both of them cringed when they saw Amy come up to them. Though they were really set back at how different she looked now.

Amy had not only gotten taller with slightly longer quills, but her outfit had changed to. She had on black fitted pants (similar to the ones she sported during the Olympics) she had on a pink zip-up hoodie with a purple trim about it an the words"Fan Girl" written across the front. Her look was completed with the purple hair band in her head replacing the red one she used to have, an the pink sneakers with the purple bottoms on her feet. Yeah, Amy had surely stepped up that much was obvious.

The two of them had a face of surprise about them seeing her here, things couldn't get anymore shocking could they? Than Rouge had to say ask.

"Uhh, Amy what are you doing here?" She said still a little dazed.

Amy looked at her and smiled. "Oh yeah you probably didn't know, but I'm here on guardian work." She said happily.

The dark truth than slapped Knuckles and Rouge across the face like an insulted nobleman. Could it be that _Amy _was their seventh member? Knuckles and Rouge had heard about there being a seventh one from Cliff a while back but now he had to be sure.

"Uhh...Amy I don't know how to put this but, you aren't the seventh guardian are you?" He half asked half joked unwilling to believe it.

She looked back at him and let loose a more devious smirk this time. She was going to enjoy this situation to the fullest. "Why, yes I am the seventh one, how did you know?" She lied.

Knuckles and Rouge mentally screamed in horror. This was the absolute worse situation possible. An could by far ruin them if they had to work as a team, no doubt Sonic would quit the minute he saw Amy. An who knows what Blaze might do (an image of the town on fire came to mind). Amy noticed their faces and decided to make things even more fun.

"Yup I'm the seventh member alright. I look forward to working with you guys from now on." She laughed.

They started to pale now, than the figure that had just dropped another guy to the ground started to speak. "Amy what are you saying to them, did you call yourself the seventh guardian again? Why do you keep telling people that, your _my partner,_ remember? "

Amy heard him and quickly started to laugh slightly in a "I'm in trouble again aren't I" way. The figure than made itself clear.

"Please excuse my girlfriend, Amy goes a little overboard sometimes. My name is Silver, Silver the hedgehog, and I'm the seventh guardian, nice to meet you." Silver said as he came up to them.

Silver too had changed a bit since the last time. He had grown a bit in height, but that wasn't all. He was now sporting black jeans that matched his shoes well, with a grey hoodie to finish. The hoodie had the words "mind" written across it in purple. Yet the strangest thing was that the omega tattoos he had on his gloves now had purple in the center of the circles on his hands.

Knuckles and Rouge stood there mortified. No clue what to say or do at the time.

Silver looked at them and smiled. "Uhh, sorry I guess it's a lot to take in. I guess I would be pretty shocked to if someone I didn't know just came up and said they were your new team mate. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so I'll just calmly expla-" He said before he was cut off.

"Your girlfriend!" The two of them yelled.

Silver tipped over in shock that they were more unearthed by the fact he and Amy were dating instead of him being the seventh guardian. Amy laughed at this with little restraint.

They spent sometime in the bar as Silver and Amy explained their story of how they met while Knuckles and Rouge talked about the other guardians. After about a half hour or so the four of them came out the bar and started to walk down the street.

"Sorry about the weird reception but we never expected to see Amy here let alone with the seventh member turning out to be her boyfriend." Knuckles said.

"Yeah I guess it's all big news huh, but I wonder where are the other guardians? We really need to find them and get ready for this attack." Silver said.

Knuckles just sighed. "We have been looking for the others all day, an you two were the only ones we found. I'm starting to think everyone may not show up for a while or at all."

Silver heard this and seemed to be a bit unnerved by the thought. Sure he wasn't to sacred that the others had not been seen yet, but they still needed to all come to together if they were to have a chance in this battle.

Meanwhile Amy and Rouge walked just a little ways behind them chatting it up.

"So, this Silver kid is really your boyfriend than?" Rouge questioned.

"Yup, he is an things have been pretty great so far." She said with a blush. She was still getting used to the fact that she had a boyfriend now.

"It's just so strange considering the way you always chased after blue boy, I figured you'd be ready to fight kitten to the death for him. What changed your mind?" Rouge half joked. (though she was serious about the death match part)

Amy looked at her, than to the ground as they walked. "Somethings finally became clear to me. I was just hurting Sonic and wasting my time trying to get him to like me. An than I had a real talk with Blaze. Sonic had really opened up to her, which is something I never could get him to do with me. So it just proved Sonic has no real interest in me at all, and I guess I just got over him. An not to long after that I met Silver."

Rouge looked back at her and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you've finally moved on. Good for you Amy."

Amy and Rouge than saw the serious looks about Knuckles' and Silver's faces. An figured they better try and see what the problem was.

With a equally concerned voice the two asked what was wrong. To which Knuckles and Silver answered by telling them that they were becoming concerned as to why everyone hadn't shown up yet.

Seeing their frustration the girls decided to lighten things up.

"Well walking around aimlessly isn't working, so why don't we wait somewhere more fun?" Rouge said seductively. Causing Knuckles to twitch as he knew Rouge's usual _fun _included something that would cause him problems.

"Well they do have a point. Where did you have in mind than?" Silver said.

The two looked at each other and smirked wickedly. "The Beach!" They shouted in unison.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER.**

The four of them arrived at the coast of Gem Town. It was rather easy, as it only took them a few minutes (minus a few random squabbles they had with various thugs out for revenge from the bar)

Yet on the other hand the beach was gorgeous. There were palm trees scattered all around the place the sand was a beautiful light brown near the water and pure white higher up. The water was completely calm and unspoiled, it was clear and as a pure diamond (which most likely added to the towns name sake). An the best part was not a soul there today, they pretty much had the beach to themselves.

"Wow this place is awesome!" Amy said taking it all in. This place even made Emerald coast look like a simple sandbox in her mind.

"Now I see why they call this place Gem Town. I wonder if they are any jewels around here?" Rouge said her mind now filled with schemes.

"Hey don't get any ideas." Knuckles stated causing her to pout.

Silver seen all their reactions and sighed. "Not to bring things down, but remember we do have a job to do, so we need to get back to looking for the others."

Everyone heard Silver an calmed down a bit.

"Yeah but just because we have a job to do, doesn't mean we can't have little bit of fun huh Silver?" Amy said giving him the most innocent and charm filled face she could muster.

Seeing this Silver couldn't help but break. She had a way of getting him to do whatever it is she asked and that was how. "OK, but as long as we keep looking for everyone else. Besides we didn't even bring any swimsuits so we can't really go swimming.

"We could always skinny dip." Rouge said nonchalantly causing serious blushes to break out on Knuckles, Silver and Amy.

"Absolutely not you perverted bat!" Knuckles yelled at her, causing her to chuckle. She had expected that response.

Before things could get any weirder however they saw something out on the water.

"Is that...a surfer out there?" Amy said squinting her eyes to make it out.

"That's not likely. From what I hear Gem Town is known for its unusually still water. Waves almost never get bigger than a foot out here. So surfers never come out here." Silver said.

"Well than why is that person out there with a board?" Amy rebutted.

"Don't know but whoever they are, they obviously might as well paddle back because there's noway a wave strong enough to ride to shore will appear." He spoke.

Suddenly the surfer stood up upon the board an glanced at the shore. The surfer then began to assume a surfers stance. An before the others could question why the being threw its hand back, a large wave shot out from behind it.

"What the?" Was all anyone could say as they watched.

The surfer was riding the wave like it was second nature. Effortlessly preforming numerous flips and twists. The surfer rode atop the wave like it was a part of life, or like a simple warm up for a track star. Than the being began to crouch an grab onto the left edge of the blue and black board, suddenly causing the being to pick up speed. The others were in awe at what happened next.

The being shot up the side of the wave into the air and preformed a series of back flips while still holding the board. The word amazing wouldn't even come close to describing this feat. Than without another thought, the being landed a few feet away from them on the beach, an as it did the wave vanished.

Now that the person was in a better range of view they were easily able to make out that the being in front of them was female at least, but she was wearing a sleek black surfing suit and head cover so they weren't able to make out much else. In fact the only thing they could see was her eyes.

Everyone stared with inquisitive looks at the surfer, than it spoke out.

"Knuckles, Rouge and is that... Amy? It's been a while." The woman said as she looked at them.

They were very confused now. Who was this woman and how did she know them? After thinking of who this might be for a moment they all came up with nothing. So feeling oh so obliged Amy had to ask.

"Uhh, who are you exactly?"

She looked at them with shock almost as if insulted, and than looked at herself an started to chuckle slightly. "Oh sorry, I guess it would be hard to tell with this on. Let me make it a little easier for you."

Suddenly she clinched her right fist and her body started to glow white. The others watched as the surfboard disappeared as well as her mask. Than suddenly the light ceased and she was wearing a completely different outfit.

She had on black sleek pants with black high-tech boots going up to her knees. A light blue tank top adorned her body with the words that read "tidal wave," in a vertical way. (in other words it was spelled with the letters aimed in a line downward) She had her same high-tech black gloves from before only with a light blue stripe on the side. Last she had a silver head band and belt that not only looked even more high-tech than the gloves, but with a strange symbol printed on them that was unreadable to those who didn't know it.

"Better now?" Shade said as she looked at them.

Knuckles and Rouge were surprised to find it was her. Besides the new outfit she hadn't really changed.

"Wow Shade is that really you? You look great." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy you to, but why are you here, and who is that kid behind you?" Shade asked.

"Long story Shade, long story." Knuckles said while walking up.

"Well if it's a good one I know somebody else who will want to here it." Shade said as she pushed a button on her belt causing it blink.

"What's with the signal?" Rouge questioned.

"Calling in some friends, you might just recognize them."

Suddenly the water began to ripple. The rippling began to grow in intensity, getting stronger and stronger. Than a large object shot out from the water like a missile.

"Woah!" Silver, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge yelled as it surfaced heading right for them.

Shade on the other hand stood there with a straight face as it approached.

It seemed to look like a large silver and blue submarine. Yet suddenly the top of the sub reverted from that of a sub, to the deck of a ship. It flew ashore heading right for the five standing there, causing Knuckles to grab Rouge as he jumped to the side, while Silver mentally picked up Amy an they floated out the way. Shade on the other hand just stood there as if there was no large boat/sub coming for her.

"Hey what are you doing move it Shade!" Amy yelled frantically. Though just as the vessel came close to her it instantly halted within an inch of her nose.

With the smell of the sea and steel now filling her senses Shade spoke out. "You have a very childish sense of humor you know that?"

Than a hatch opened up from the top of the ship as someone stepped out.

"Oy it would have been a whole lot funnier had you buggers started screamin a bit. Even still this shela had a ripper time watchin ya scatter." Marine spoke as she looked towards the ones below.

A sigh was than let out from behind her. "I tried to get her to just surface normally, but you know how stubborn she is sometimes." Tails said as he came into view.

Seeing this Knuckles quickly spoke out. "Hey Tails that you?"

He looked back to him an smiled. "Yeah knuckles it's me."

"Marine, so this was one of your jokes?" Rouge said with obvious rage looking to her.

Marine saw Rouge's expression and stepped back a bit an awkward smile on her face. "Oy Oy Rouge, now there's no need to be gettin upset mate, I was just havin a spot ah fun is all."

Yet Rouge's face still showed a great deal of rage. She hadn't dealt with Marine's antics in over a year, and hear she was causing trouble the first minute she had seen her. Rouge after a moment began to fly up to the deck of the ship. An within a few seconds was but a few feet from Marine.

"Hey Rouge can't we talk about this?" Marine said that look still on her face.

Rouge remained silent. An suddenly she pulled out a large Japanese folding fan from behind her back. Her gaze now turned deadly.

"That be a no huh?" Marine said looking to Tails for protection.

He looked back to her and shrugged. "Hey I warned you about the prank Marine. You better start running now."

Thus without another word Rouge began to charge Marine, causing Marine to take off running around the ships deck.

The others had now finally made it to the deck of the boat and witnessed this spectacle. "Looks like somethings never change huh?" They all stated except Silver who just wore a confused face at he sight of this. He began to question, was it really a good idea to put the fate of the universe in the hands of these guys.

After Marine and Rouge's little dispute was resolved, everyone than took a seat around the deck of the massive ship. Besides being the size of a tanker the boat they were on was very well made. It had a silver bottom with blue on the ships sides. A large open deck fully equipped with all the necessitates of ocean travel. An at the center of the deck was the main cabin where all the controls were located. An just before that was a nice waiting area full of lawn chairs and umbrellas so one could simply enjoy themselves at sea.

"Nice set up here Tails where you get this thing?" Knuckles asked as he sat in a lawn chair next to Rouge (who had somehow found a tanning mirror and begun sunning herself).

Tails looked back at him and smiled as he leaned over and gave Marine an icepack for her now sore behind. (she had just had one of the worse spankings Rouge had ever given her no doubt she would have trouble sitting now, hence the fact she was laying across a lawn chair.)

"I had some extra time during training so me and Marine built it. I'm glad you guys like it, I supped it up for intense battles so it will surely be helpful in the missions to come." He said now sitting down right next to Marine making sure the icepack didn't fall off.

Knuckles was quite impressed with how Tails was acting. Usually Tails was very meek when it came to a fight, but now he was calm and almost seemed like he was looking forward to it. Yet that wasn't all that shocked him, Tails and Marine had changed a lot outwardly as well.

Tails had become near Knuckles height now, and looked as if he still had room to grow. He was now wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a green short sleeve shirt. He also had on a pair of silver goggles atop his head undoubtedly used to see better when flying, but there was also something strange too. His gloves were now silver as well with the letters "STL" on each one. Which to Knuckles seemed strange, as he knew Tails had gotten his old gloves from Sonic and swore to never take them off the day he got them in respect for his hero. Or at least that's what he thought.

Marine to had changed some hence her height now being just a few inches away from Rouge's, though when it came to maturity she hadn't changed come very far. She was now wearing a dark green tank-top an black fitted pants that went down to her ankles. She had a silver headband atop her head that read "smart mouth" in bold. And her white gloves had been replaced by green fingerless ones.

Knuckles noticed this and couldn't help being impressed. Though everyone else was still more concerned by the ship, yet after a moment Rouge spoke up.

"Hey Tails I have to ask, when you guys get here anyway?"

"Oh, well Shade had got here yesterday morning and me and Marine had made it here a few hours after her. We met up pretty quickly and have been waiting here for everyone else ever since. Speaking of which who are you exactly?" He said as he turned to Silver whom was sitting right next to Amy in their own chairs.

"Oh sorry, my name is Silver the hedgehog, and I'm the seventh guardian." He stated. Getting a shocked response from Shade, Tails, and Marine.

"Woah so your the seventh, I heard my master say something about there being seventh member but I had no idea who it was." Tails said.

Shade to remembered hearing something like that but she too hadn't looked into it much.

"Alright mates that explains the newbie,but why is pinky her too huh?" Marine said pointing to Amy still unable to get up yet.

Amy seen this and chuckled. "I forgot to mention my girlfriend Amy is my partner." Silver said rubbing the back of his head.

Upon hearing this an instant look of pure surprise came over Shade, Marine, and Tails. Made obvious by the fact the Marine had stood up and the Shade whom had been drinking a nice umbrella drink quickly spit it out.

Amy watched their reactions and and laughed happily, causing a confused look from Silver.

"Is it really that shocking guys?" Silver said back.

Tails and Shade were holding back the urge to throw countless questions at him out of manners, but Marine had no such restraint.

"Of course it is a big thing! Do you know how many times we had bet Amy would never find anyone?" Marine yelled causing Tails to put his hand over her mouth, and Amy to start yelling in rage.

It wasn't long before a large argument broke out between everyone except Shade.

They were all loudly debating, whining, and laughing wildly as if this somehow became a heated episode of Jerry Springer (to which Shade could have sworn she heard people chanting Jerry, Jerry, Jerry at one point).

It wasn't long before the noise was starting to get on her nerves. She than decided it was time to intervene when Amy pulled out her hammer.

"Hey you guys should cut it out!" Shade yelled causing everyone to freeze.

"Why should we?" Amy said as she looked at her.

Shade let off a smirk. "Because, if you all don't quiet down, your going to piss off Shadow." Shade said as she pointed to a cliff side behind her.

The others looked towards it and no doubt there sitting atop a cliff edge over looking the sea, was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Who was now staring back at them, a face full of indifference. They all gawked at him for a second, but as soon as they all blinked he had vanished. Though before any could question their sight, he reappeared standing on the roof of the boat control room.

He said nothing as he looked down to them. Seeing as how a silent Shadow usually meant he was aggravated by something the others all returned to their seats as if nothing happened.

Shade and the rest all now got a good look at Shadow and could see he had changed. He was now wearing a black ninja-esce body suit that fit him well. He had on a yellow sash like belt and a dark yellow tattered scarf flowing from his neck. An with his arms crossed an increase of height by two inches, and that serious look on his face, the words "piss me off and die" radiated from his being.

Everyone except Shade was still pretty intimidated by this until Knuckles spoke out.

"Yo Shadow how long you been listening to us?"

"You have 7 seconds to get out of my sight." Was all he said.

Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Amy all cringed as they heard this.

"That would mean you've been watching us the whole time!" Amy added.

"That's Shadow for ya. Why say hello when you can you can survey." Rouge said shrugging her shoulders.

"How long ago did you get here than?" Silver said still in slight shock. Trying to make things go smoother.

"Sorry guys, forgot to mention. Shadow got here about three days ago. Way before anyone else." Tails said.

"Why am I not surprised." Amy responded.

Knuckles than looked to Shadow and than back to the others. He had a concerned look about his face as if something was wrong now.

"Something on your mind?" Shadow said plainly.

Knuckles looked back to him. "Yeah, it seems everyone's here, except them...I wonder what's going on?"

Shadow now began to look to the sky. "I have no clue as to why he is not here yet, but I highly doubt it is anything to worry about."

Hearing this the rest of them started to get it. The question had been plaguing them all for sometime now today...Where is Sonic and Blaze?

Suddenly not but a moment after they had all thought that, everybody began to feel something strange approaching.

"What the heck is that?" Knuckles said as he looked up to the sky.

Everyone looked up with him and gasped.

A large black object was plummeting down from the sky towards the beach.

"I don't know what it is but it's coming down fast..brace yourselves!" Shade said as everyone ducked out the way.

Than in an instant the massive thing crashed into the beach. Spraying sand and various debris as it hit, shaking the very ground as well.

The others covered themselves as the dust came at them, and after a moment it began to clear. Everyone quickly looked over the side to see what it was that had come down. They were left speechless at what they saw.

There lying in the sand was a large black dinosaur like creature. Whatever it was it had to be Crossed somewhere between a T-Rex and a tiger. It had large fangs, piercing red eyes and...green blood leaking from all sides of it's body?

"Is it dead?" Marine said hiding behind Tails only slightly peaking over his shoulder.

""I think so, but what is it,and more importantly who killed it?" Shade said.

Than suddenly something began to move from on top of the carcass.

"I told you it would be fun didn't I?" A voice said.

"Yeah, ok you win, but it looks like we're late." A familiar female voice said.

A figure than appeared on top of the carcass. "Looks like your right, the gangs all here."

A second figure than appeared right next to the first one. "It would seem that way."

Upon seeing this the others began to rub their eyes in awe just to make sure they weren't seeing things. What was standing before them was unreal.

What they were seeing were to oddly familiar black figures.

The female one was wearing an outfit that seemed to be similar to Blaze's, but different. She had on a jacket like Blaze's but it was dark purple an the sleeves that cut off just before the elbow with a red outline edging it. He style was like hers but instead of oval shaped short hip covers at its sides they long rectangular looking ones. An there on the back of the jacket, written in red was the kanji for fire proudly adorning it. She had fingerless matching gloves on, that still retained the fluff from before that Blaze used to have only purple in color. A pair of red fitted pants complemented her body and shape instead of white. Her look was set off with a pair of shoes that almost looked like Blaze's but were without heels and in a color that would match Sonic's. Last but not least, attached to what could have been Blaze's ponytail (though was slightly longer than her usual ponytail ) was a red hair tie with ends that flowed down to her back.

Yup, either way you looked at it. This couldn't be Blaze...could it?

The shocks didn't stop there as they got a good look at the male figure as well.

He had on a pair of blue pants that fit well with what looked like bandages wrapped just above his left knee with a dark blue band atop them, an covered the tops of his shoes. (that looked like Sonic's only brand new) He wore a black jacket with a blue trim that went to his waist the collar to his mouth, with the kanji for wind written on the back of it. Along with all this it looked like he had Sonic's gloves on his hands. With a white T-shirt and a grey chain attached to his right pants pocket. This being even looked a good three inches taller, he couldn't have been who they thought it was...right?

The dust than completely cleared and the two figures now came into full view turning to them a smirk on both of their faces.

An with what came next, there was no longer any denying who they were.

"It's good to know you are all doing well." Blaze said to them with a small smile.

"Hey guys. Long, time, no, see." Sonic told them with a thumbs up stressing each word as it came out.

Yes is was without a doubt true, the gang was all back together now. So let the games begin...

_Alright folks and there you have it. I do hope this one was a bit better. Well with this now starts my next saga, an I do hope you will enjoy it. Oh and before I forget, I put up a poll at my profile for you guys to vote on so if you get a chance I hope you can take a look and post your opinion on it. Well that does it for now, I still need to ease back into this, but I know I'll find my pace eventually. _

_So until the next chapter...**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.** _


	16. Chapter 16 Special Beast Hunters

**Sonic Elements Chapter 16 special. Beast Hunters**

_What's up everybody? All I can say is sorry this one took so long to get up. Though I hope this can make it up to you a bit. This chapter is a special double one, that's right two chapters wrapped into one. Oh and thanks for the nice reviews from the last chapter, so here we go._

The minute these two came into view the atmosphere around everyone changed. Though the weather hadn't changed, still resembling a bright and glorious day. For some reason the wind started to blow a bit stronger, an the temperature around them had risen a few degrees. Everyone seemed to notice this but their attention was not focused on the island's atmosphere right now, but the new feelings these tow had induced.

Their moods had changed from one's of worry and fear, to blast's of excitement and joy. An why shouldn't they be? Here were the last two team mates left to appear showing up out of nowhere right in front of everyone. So it was safe to say happiness was a given at the moment. Thus made clear by the two smallest members reactions.

"SONIC!" The two tailed wonder yelled with joy, as he jumped from the boat strait towards the one he regarded as his big brother.

An his actions were mirrored by his mischievous counter part as well in an instant.

"PRINCESS!" The prank minded raccoon screamed with glee as she too jumped from the boat heading right towards the one she liked to think of as a quiet older sister. (though the sentiments were pretty one sided one would bet in this case.)

Though the actions and intentions were the same for these two, the reactions from the ones they were about to reach were very different.

Without a second thought Sonic's arms were open wide as he received the loving hug from his little bro. He had missed Tails a great deal, and even though he had Blaze with him you can never replace a bond like the one these two had made. Sonic and Shadow may be blood brothers, but Tails and Sonic's relationship more resembled that of brothers.

An with that Tails reached Sonic saying how much he had missed him several times as he did. Tightening his hug not wanting to let go for a second.

Yet Blaze and Marine's interaction on the other hand was how shall we say...special. (yeah we'll go with that.)

Instead of open arms and a caring smile on Blaze's face, she had a look of shock and fright. She was not prepared for this, and she knew it was to late to respond otherwise. For Marine was now right before her coming in fast. So she just ever so slightly began to open her arms and ready herself for a hug; an this action would've have sufficed...had this been a normal hug coming her way. Yet when Marine is involved Blaze knew she should never expect the usual.

An like a touching reunion between sisters, Marine reached Blaze. Though not with a hug, but a full on tackle that would have caused star quarterbacks to cringe and think twice had it been aimed their way. Though Blaze did not get that luxury this time, an she felt the full brunt of it as the two slammed into the beach kicking up a dust cloud comedic-ally.

Sonic and Tails noticed this and a bead of sweat appeared on the back of their heads with a small chuckle following suit. This was bit unexpected but they weren't to set off by it, I mean Marine is Marine after all. Blaze should just be happy they didn't fall into the water. Everyone else had a more common reaction to this, a simple sigh seemed to be their answer. All except for Shade and Shadow of course. They simply looked on with in difference. It was their nature after all to ignore pointless things.

As the dust cleared one could then see the form of a over excited raccoon girl, being pushed back by a rather annoyed feline princess.

"Marine let go already." Blaze yelled still pushing her back.

"Oy Blaze, ya don't know ow much I missed ya." Marine said as she continued to grip tighter to her, tears near appearing. Truth be told Blaze was the closest person to her besides Tails and Sonic. Everyone else seemed to treat her like an annoyance. Yet Tails, Sonic, and Blaze tolerated her a bit more than the others did. A fact she always was grateful for. So seeing Blaze again after her being gone for a year was her chance to really let Blaze know how much she had missed her. Though Blaze was a bit more dignified when it came to reunions.

"That's wonderful Marine, I missed you too, now can you let go already?" She claimed still trying to pull her off. Starting to feel choked by her friends over enthusiastic actions. She soon began to motion for back up, but Sonic and Tails knew better than to get in the middle of that.

The others simply let them be as Tails began to smile and speak to Sonic. "I guess Marine really missed Blaze huh Sonic?" He spoke still watching them.

Sonic looked down to the two tailed fox boy beside him and noticed his smile. Sonic than put on a serious face the moment he seen him in his entirety. Sonic had sensed something, and he wasn't sure what it was yet. Though before any could notice his look, he shot back a full smirk of his own.

"No doubt bud, no doubt. But how have you been bro, feels like forever since the last time I seen you." He said.

Tails looked back at him and kept up his smile. Even though he had grown some and his height was now nearly that of Knuckles he still had to look up to Sonic. This though was something that he didn't mind, in fact he preferred it this way. Sonic is, and forever would be his hero, so looking up to him facing that confident smirk. That was what he called normal.

"I've been pretty good. I did some training with Chip for the past year with Marine. An I got a little stronger. But that's no big deal what about you Sonic? An what on earth is that big creature you and Blaze took out." He answered.

Sonic looked back at him with an unreadable expression.

"You ok Sonic?" Tails said a little concerned, about the look on his face.

Sonic heard him than quickly snapped out of it. "Yeah I'm great little buddy. An as for that thing. It's just some monster the two of us seen while heading here. So when it attacked us we decided to have a bit of fun with it, that's all. Anyway forget about that thing, let's pick those two up and go see everyone else ok." He said throwing out his famous thumbs up than walking towards Blaze and Marine.

Tails wasn't sure what it was, but he knew Sonic had something on his mind. I mean he just came down like a meteor with a huge dead monster. Surely that wasn't normal at all. An he hoped that it wasn't something serious. Yet he knew dwelling on it wasn't important right now, so he just dropped the subject and went with it. He was sure he would find out later if it was anything to really look into.

It only took a few moments before Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Marine were back on deck of the ship. An now it was the others turn to greet them, though only Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Shade were up there right now. As it turns out, Amy and Silver went below deck to get some drinks before Tails and Marine had jumped from the boat.

So with that, Knuckles and Rouge were the next to greet them.

"Yo Sonic, what kept ya pal? I was beginning to think we would have to save the world without ya." Knuckles joked as he came up to him.

Sonic rolled his eyes in amusement. "Yeah right, like you could handle this without me."

Knuckles smirked at his comment. He expected as much from Sonic, that _was_ what he was known for after all. A cocky attitude that never quit. Though he was pleased to see Sonic again there was noway Knuckles was about to let that one slide.

"Really, well you may not realize this but I've become even stronger than before. So things will be a bit different from now on." Knuckles assured. He was brimming with confidence now. His training had gone very well and he was looking forward to showing it off.

"Is that so? _Well_, guess I better keep my _guard up_ than huh?" Sonic said back sarcastically. They both now had a look of pure fun and rivalry exuding from their eyes as they looked at each other. Though those around them weren't as juiced to see this starting up.

Tails simply smiled a drop of sweat about the back of his head. He wasn't shocked the first thing that came to them was bragging. He was used to it after all. He then began to wonder how he with stood all of it back when they teamed up to take down Metal overlord. He remembered well all the times they clashed. An today just further proved the thoughts he had about them. Yep, he was sure of it now. Whenever Sonic and knuckles were together, rivalry and smack talk came with them.

Blaze and Rouge on the other hand looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Why am I not surprised." Blaze said crossing her arms. Her eyes were closed, with her arms crossed. She had a look of pure annoyance on her face along now to boot. An no doubt it was aimed towards Sonic.

"Welcome to my world kitten. Boys will be boys after all." Rouge said with the same expression. Though hers went along with a shrug of the shoulders. She was used to this, so it wasn't something she was shocked by.

Rouge than took a good look at Blaze and took in the full picture of her new appearance. An honestly she was surprised by it.

"Well I gotta say I'm impressed kitten. Looks like you've _grown up_ a little. An in more ways than one I might add." Rouge said looking at her in certain places.

Blaze looked back to Rouge with a questioning look for a second. Than seen where it was she had been looking at, and immediately began to blush and turn away from her.

"Hmph, I'll thank you to keep those comments to yourself Rouge. Your news never seems proper." She spoke still trying to cover herself up a bit. It was true in this past year Blaze had indeed _grown_ a bit, but it was not something she wanted attention for.

Rouge let out a small chuckle as she listened. She really enjoyed pressing others buttons, and Blaze by far seemed the most fun to mess with to her. An with this she had no idea how this day could get anymore interesting...wait, scratch that, she did. An right now she was going to enjoy this even more.

"Oh speaking of news, did you guys meet our new recruits yet?" She questioned a look of devious nature about her face.

Blaze looked at her with a slightly unsure expression. "Uhh, no I don't think we have. Have we Sonic?" She said to him causing Sonic to turn to her. He had just interrupted his and Knuckles heated game of rocks, paper, scissors (that of which Tails was trying to stop). Leaving knuckles and Tails both a little confused.

Sonic than came closer to Blaze and Rouge as he heard Blaze's question. "Nope, I heard we would have another guardian, but we haven't met him yet. Who is it exactly?" He said now right next to Blaze.

Tails and Knuckles heard this and quickly tried to intervene.

"Wait Rouge I think maybe we should wait until Sonic and Blaze have had a chance to relax a bit first. I'm sure their tired from the trip." Tails said with a face filled with fear and regret. He didn't want to risk Blaze and Sonic meeting their new team mates just yet. He wanted to at least find a way to tell them easily without the chaos he was sure would happen.

"Yeah Rouge, it might be best to think this through first before introducing them." Knuckles reasoned. As shocking as it is, he knew full well what Rouge was doing and he honestly wasn't prepared to restrain or chase down anyone at the moment.

Though Rouge than let off an even deeper smirk at this. Once seeing her plot in action, Marine decided to join the party. She too wanted to see some real fireworks, and no doubt this surely would deliver. Though as she realized this Shadow and Shade did as well, but they simply stayed out of it, watching as everything unfolded. It would happen sooner or later but they had no intention of helping or hindering this.

"Oy mates, it be best to show'em now. We will_ all_ be working together from now on anyways." Marine said causing Tails to cover her mouth.

"Uhh, don't listen to Marine you two, she's a little out of it today." He said letting out a strained laugh as he held her mouth shut.

Sonic and Blaze were watching this and were completely confused. What was going on with everybody an why were they trying so hard to stop them from meeting the newest members. So after another moment or so of this the two of them decided to speak up.

"This is rather strange, what's the problem?" Blaze said.

"Come on guys, it can't be all that bad. Who is it already?" Sonic spoke now a little annoyed. This game after all was getting old. Yet the minute they said this Silver and Amy walked back on deck. Yet they were blocked by Knuckles and Tails standing in front of Sonic and Blaze at the moment.

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other than back at them after hearing Sonic say that. They didn't want to admit it but this was going to happen sooner or later, an they now guessed they might as well just get it over with.

"Well, if your sure." They both said as they stepped aside. An the minute they did Sonic and Blaze could see two figures standing a few feet away from Shade and Shadow.

"Sonic!" A voice squealed from one of the figures.

The minute Sonic and Blaze heard that voice they became stiff as if their bodies were made of stone.

Sonic knew that horrid sound anywhere. It was that same painful echo he heard whenever it was near. An every time he was subjected to this sound, his blood ran cold and his feet began to start moving in the opposite direction of the noise without command. Almost like they knew better than to be standing still right now. Though Sonic didn't let them dash off in terror just yet, he needed to be sure, though he could barely get out the words he needed right now to say so. "Blaze, please tell me that's not who I think it is." He begged.

Blaze looked at the figure coming towards them than back to Sonic. "It can't be true, there's no way?" She spoke. She knew of that sound as well, and she hopped they were only hearing things. Though when she got a better look at the being coming right at them, her doubts were dashed. Both their worlds were rocked the moment the being stood in the clear.

"So there you are Sonic, I finally found you." Amy said with a triumphant smirk. As she looked towards them both.

Sonic instinctively reared back, a strange shade of dark blue came over his face, much like the one you would get when you are completely disgusted and scared by something. Blaze followed his lead and back stepped as well. Though her look was more towards that of angry. She was not expecting to see Amy here. The two of them began to stutter as they let out the same words.

"A,A, Amy, what are you doing here?" They yelled.

Amy started to chuckle as they asked, she was hoping for...no, she had planned this, was the proper term to use. She was going to love every second of what came next. (while the phrase "here we go again," popped through the minds of all except Sonic and Blaze)

Amy than put on a face of shock, like she didn't know they would respond this way. "You didn't know? I'm the seventh guardian. An I'm really looking forward to working very closely with the two of you from now on." She ended with her devious smirk and started to laugh.

Sonic and Blaze heard this without a doubt. There was noway they couldn't have, as she was very clear with every word. An I'm impressed to say, they took it a whole lot better than expected. Well at least I think they did...

Sonic without a thought, jumped into Blaze's arms in horror. She had a look to match his as she began to hold him bridal style (for a better picture think of the way you would jump into someones arms after being showed your worst nightmare come to real) . Though what came out of their mouths is what really took the cake.

"You see Blaze I told didn't I? The nightmare is real! That's it, screw the world, as of right this instant I quit the guardians!" Sonic said with a look somewhere between scared and pissed off.

Blaze on the other hand took a much more subtle approach. "You still haven't learned yet!" She roared as fire started to appear around her feet. Her eyes burning with rage.

Knuckles and Tails had a look of shock on them, but it didn't last long. As two other facts made themselves known to them.

"Ha told ya Knuckie, now pay up." Rouge said holding out her hand as Knuckles gave her a ten dollar bill. Secretly the two had bet Sonic would want to quit the minute he and Blaze saw Amy, and stupid him bet against it. Well so much for that theory of Sonic's growth.

"You too cobbler." Marine said as Tails gave her a five. She had bet him that Blaze would be ready to fight right off the bat. Tails began to regret thinking Blaze would calm down some over this year. The two of them should have know better.

Shadow and Shade simply sighed at this display. They had already seen it before today, and to be honest it was getting old. In fact Shadow was but a moment from interfering...until some one stepped up first.

Suddenly Amy's laughing fit was cut short by a comical chop to the head. Forcing her not only to stop laughing, but to bend over holding her head as a large bump appeared on it. Forcing everyone to look in awe.

Sonic and Blaze quickly stilled as they saw this transpire before them. With no idea what to do, they just looked on in shock.

"Ow, Silver... was that really necessary? I was just having some fun." She said still nursing the spot he chopped. He hadn't been trying to hurt her but to discipline her for continuing this game. A fact she knew deep down she deserved.

Silver looked at her with a face of slight aggravation. "First time, funny. Second time, cute. Third time, just childish. You should seriously know better Amy. I'm starting to wonder whose pranks are worse yours, or Marines." He told her.

"Oy, that be a lie. My jokes are always ripper mate!" Marine yelled in protest.

"That's not the issue here!" Tails said as he gave Marine the same treatment Amy just got. She was quick to silence too when the bump appeared on her head as well. She had already been punished once today by Rouge and the sore spot on her butt was proof.

Blaze and Sonic were still stunned by this, but they managed to somehow speak up despite it. Though yet again they spoke in unison. "Who are you?"

Silver looked back at them and then put on a friendly smile. "Oh Sorry. I keep forgetting this part, my name is Silver the hedgehog and _I'm_ the last guardian. I'm quite sorry for my girlfriends behavior. Though I guess this isn't news to you two huh?" He reasoned.

Sonic and Blaze now had switched from stunned to fully paralyzed after hearing what Silver had to say. They couldn't have heard right, this was some sort of wacky nightmare. Yet after a moment the two realized this had to be real life cause even their nightmares didn't get this out of hand.

"I...I can't believe it." Sonic said still trying to process it all.

"I never would have pictured something like this." Blaze said still a little unsure of what was before her.

Silver seen they were truly caught off guard by his sudden intro. An why shouldn't they be, I mean Sonic and Blaze never expected Amy to be around much less himself. It had to be a shock.

"I see, you must be very confused. Please, allow me to clear up this whole thing. I know it can't be easy to just accept the fact some one you've never met before will be around you from now on." Silver said with a slightly embarrassed face. Though Sonic and Blaze had answer for this already. One to which they could no longer hold in.

"Your Amy's BOYFRIEND!" Blaze and Sonic both yelled in utter surprise, their mouth's agape. The overall impact of this news hit them hard, making Blaze drop Sonic without noticing. Yet Sonic quickly stood up though and shared her agape look as he did.

Just a moment after this Silver dropped to the floor in a comedic fashion, causing a laugh to come from Rouge, Marine, Tails, and Knuckles. He than quickly got back to his feet with a look that was best thought of as annoyed.

"OK that's it! Are you all really only shocked about me and Amy dating? What's wrong with all of you?" Silver yelled annoyed by the fact he had received this type of treatment again. Suddenly the mood changed as surprisingly Sonic and Blaze let out a smirk.

"Well I guess that's enough of that huh Sonic?" Blaze said resuming her composer. Almost as if nothing had been said.

Sonic followed suit as well. "Yeah I think the points been made."

Everyone than started to stare with a confused look on their faces. "What do you mean?" Amy asked.

Blaze looked her way and chuckled slightly. "Sonic and I have been aware of yours and Silvers roles as guardians for a long time now."

All of them were sent back by this. How could that be possible.

"How did you know about us!" Silver questioned back.

"The fact about you two dating was a bit of a shock to see in person, but we were told about the rest. My old man kept a close eye on everyone's training over the year. An a while back he gave me a heads up on this. Guess he wanted to make sure me and Blaze would be cool with it." Sonic spoke out.

The others were stunned to say the least. To think not only were Sonic and Blaze aware of Silver and Amy the whole time, they also one upped Amy's prank.

"So all those reactions were-" Tails began to say.

"Just for fun. Me and Blaze thought it would be interesting to play along with it. An it was. But we aren't the only ones that knew. Isn't that right...Shadow?" Sonic said now looking to him directly.

The others excluding Blaze all gasped when they heard Sonic say that.

Shadow simply looked to him and smirked closing his eyes as he did. "Hmph, yes I knew of this as well." He stated shattering any doubt left.

Sonic had been right, suddenly it all made sense. Shadow had not been surprised to hear about Silver and Amy, but everyone just figured that he found out when Knuckles and Rouge did, since he had been keeping an eye on things this whole time. None would have guessed he had heard of them before all this.

"Hmph, not surprising. If he told me, than dad surely told Shadow too. We are brothers after all." Sonic said with a smirk aimed to Shadow. Though there was something different about his smile this time, their seemed to be another meaning behind it. An this only was made more concerning as Sonic started to walk towards Shadow.

Shadow looked back at him and put on the same smirk. He had been waiting for this. At once he began to walk towards Sonic as well, with a look in his eyes to match his.

Everyone else put on a confused face as they watched this, what was going on, what was that look the two of them had? This was the question on everyone's minds as they watched all except one. Blaze seemed to have a serious face about her right now, almost as if she knew what this was about. It was than that Sonic and Shadow had finally come face to face with each other, that everyone seen what was happening.

The hedgehogs stood at the same height, like mirror images of the other, and with the same confident look on both of them. At that very moment it wasn't hard to see that the two were indeed twins. Though, what came next shook them all to the core.

"Shall we get going?" Shadow asked Sonic, his eyes not changing focus.

"You read my mind." Sonic responded to him without hesitation.

An in that instant, the two clashed fists. Setting off a shock wave that shook the boat and surrounding area wildly.

The trees were waving viciously like someone had just threw them into a massive wind storm. The water formed several waves that seemed to be emanating from the boat. All this caused a

"What the?" Was all Knuckles could get out before they vanished. Leaving everyone still trying to steady themselves on the deck of the ship. After all of them had found their balance though Tails spoke up.

"What's going on where did they go?" He asked looking around. Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Silver, and Marine all quickly began looking around as well. Though for some reason Shade and Blaze had not moved. Their focus fixed solely on the sky above them.

The others noticed this but before anyone could say so, they realized why their faces remained on the air.

**IN THE AIR.**

Suddenly Sonic and Shadow appeared high above the boat a few feet apart staring each other down. Yet the thing that startled every one was that the two of them seemed to be hovering there in midair. But how could that be possible, neither one had attained his super form. So how were they just staying up there? Than Sonic's voice could be heard.

"Alright, this should be enough space. Ready to go Shadow?" Sonic said with utter confidence brimming from him as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Hmph, always." Shadow said assuming his own. An with that Sonic and Shadow rushed each other and clashed again with a loud blast like before shaking the heavens this time.

The two of them were now locked in a incredibly fast trade off of blows, but there was one big difference...Neither of them were utilizing both their arms and legs.

Shadow was only using his hands as he fought. Blocking with one hand than quickly countering with the other. Repeating this process as needed. He kept this up at an unbelievable pace, an yet he showed no signs of difficulty as he did so.

While Sonic simply used only his legs to fight. Blocking with his foot, shin, or knee of one leg, and striking with the other. Whether it was a roundhouse or otherwise. Though the most shocking fact was he did this all while his arms were folded at his chest, showing no signs that they would be needed what so ever.

The two of them kept this up as they started to create more shock waves in the sky as they clashed.

**BACK IN ON THE BOAT.**

The others watched from below as all this unfolded and were in awe.

"Wow, would ya look at that. I've never seen those two dingoes fight like that before!" Marine said as she tried to follow their strikes though she was barley able to keep track.

Tails noticed and had to agree. He'd never seen Sonic and Shadow fight like this before. An soon they all were in silence as they watched this awesome display. Not a one daring to speak as they calmly kept up with it.

Amy on the other hand, was not so calm. "Hey are you guys just going to stand there? We need to stop them. There on the same team now, they shouldn't be fighting!" She exclaimed trying to get their attention.

Though when the others did not respond to her she lost her cool completely. "Fine, if you guys won't stop them. I will." Yet just as she pulled out her hammer someone spoke out.

"Don't interfere!" Blaze said with a serious face. Causing everyone to look to her.

"Why not? Sonic and Shadow are on the same team now, and above that their brothers. They don't need to fight anymore." Amy reasoned. She had no desire to see this play out and she refused to just stand there.

Yet Blaze was unfazed by her words. "It's precisely because of that reason that they must do this." She spoke her serious tone remaining unchanged.

Hearing this instantly put all of them on alert. An soon questions started to form in the others minds.

"What do you mean Blaze?" Tails asked somewhere between curious and worried as he focused his stare on her. Blaze heard his question and began to answer him without taking her eyes off the fight.

"Sonic told me not to long ago that he had to fight Shadow to prove something. An now is that time." Blaze began to say.

"Please don't tell me this is all to prove who's stronger. How macho, this is the kind of thing I would have expected from my own red idiot. Yet this is a shock. I didn't see Sonic starting it." Rouge said rolling her eyes, causing a yell of anger from Knuckles.

Blaze looked at her and nodded."That was my original thought as well, but that is not the case. This is about testing whether or not they can acknowledge one another as an equal team member." She corrected.

"Though what does that mean?" Was her immediate answer from them in unison. She sighed. She did not expect to be going through a full explanation, but she had no choice. They did need to know.

"Sonic and Shadow have accepted the fact that their brothers, but they still are rivals none the less. An right now they are testing to see if the other is strong enough to be a part of this team. Without getting in the way." Blaze spoke calmly.

Everyone was still a bit confused but more or less understood this was between brothers, and no one should get in the way of that. With this in mind Amy calmed down some.

"Well, I get that this is something they have to do, but why do they have to fight so seriously." Amy asked. She may have realized that she must not interfere but she still did not like seeing the two of them fighting. Silver seen her distress about the situation and thought it best to help out.

He than walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it Amy. If everything I've heard about these two is correct, than I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, if you look closely, you can see neither one of them looks like their taking this fight seriously."

Amy and the rest heard Silver's comment and at once looked up to clarify. They were surprised to see both Sonic and Shadow still had their confident smirks about them as they continued to trade blows. As if this was only a friendly sparring match.

Yet things than started to kick up a bit.

**BACK IN THE AIR.**

Sonic let off a quick right legged roundhouse kick towards Shadow's left side. Though without a thought Shadow dodged it by bending back, and immediately after countered with an uppercut from the left while Sonic was still turning from the kick. Leaving Sonic himself defenseless at the moment.

"Your open." Shadow said as he struck quickly.

"Am I?" Sonic said coolly without turning around.

Sonic had anticipated this action and did not falter. In an instant Sonic was hit with the attack, but as it hit, Shadow's uppercut phased right through him. Shadow had a look of surprise on his face for a moment but it quickly turned back into a smirk as Sonic turned to face him.

As the two locked eyes again their battle restarted with several unreadable punches and kicks flying out. Yet they did not simply stay like that. Sonic and Shadow now began teleporting randomly around the sky as they kept pace with each others attacks.

**BACK DOWN ON THE BOAT.**

"Amazing. I can barely keep up with them." Silver said as his eyes traveled from left to right doing their best to stay locked onto the two of them. Than suddenly they clashed again, but this time it was far more powerful. Shaking the area even more than last time, uprooting some trees and shattering some rocks as it happened. An than the two held still.

**IN THE AIR.**

Sonic and Shadow were now at a stalemate in midair. The two of them were held in one place while blocking the others attack. With Sonic's left leg kicked against Shadow's right arm, each holding the other back, neither allowing movement.

"Yeah not bad." Sonic said still keeping his leg in place. He was still not making any attempt to move himself, but his smirk refused to leave as well.

He had to admit it. This sparring match was the most fun one he had in a while. I mean sure, Blaze always gave him a great match, but for some reason whenever Sonic and Shadow fought. It gave them both an incredible rush. The type of one a fighter only feels, when going against someone they regard as their greatest rival.

"Hmph, alright I guess." Shadow spoke not allowing his arm to budge. He too was enjoying this match as much Sonic, though Shadow was never one to openly admit things like that.

It than became quiet for a moment as they just kept on smirking. Neither one wanting to give in. Than Sonic spoke up.

"Pretty even I'd say...Once more?" He spoke is focus unwavering.

Shadow looked at him and nodded as he answered. "Rain check."

An before you could blink the hedgehogs pushed back from the other with a series of back flips, before landing back in the air as if it were stable ground.

Shadow than rushed at Sonic once again. A fact Sonic decided to take advantage of.

"Making the first move huh? Alright, bring it on!" Sonic challenged, keeping his hands at his chest. He looked as if he had no intention on using them still, a fact that had the others slightly worried.

Shadow seen this and remained undaunted. Immediately he began to strike at Sonic with several quick punches, but for some reason none of them could connect this time. Sonic was now dodging every shot effortlessly as he switched from phasing through the attack to quick stepping out of the way. Yet Shadow kept up his onslaught determined to land a hit. Until Sonic backed a good fifteen feet away from him.

"What?" Shadow said as he watched Sonic back off. Was he retreating? This was the first thought that came to Shadow's mind. Yet it was utterly proven wrong when Sonic's left leg started to glow a strange red color.

"Try this one on Shadow. **Chaos Cutter.**" Sonic said as he swiftly kicked his left leg in a sweeping motion towards him. The minute he did a crescent shaped blue wave flew out at Shadow. Catching him slightly off guard, he just barley able to dodge it as it sliced pass him. It than made contact with the ground below leaving quite the scar. It had split several trees and boulders cleanly in half and left a trench in the beach about ten feet deep in the shape of a large cut. That move alone really got the attention of the spectators below as well after it hit.

**ON THE BOAT.**

"Well that's new. When did he learn that one?" Knuckles inquired. Curious as to how Sonic used such an attack.

"That's a move Sonic learned during our training. An that's just the tip of it all." Blaze countered not taking her eyes off the battle. Everybody heard this and took it in truly impressed. Than suddenly, something came to to everyone's realization. Instantly causing all but Silver to look at her in shock as they yelled in unison.

"YOU AND SONIC WERE TRAINING TOGETHER?" Was what they all yelled. Forcing Blaze to back step a bit.

Blaze than quickly rebuked herself as she realized she had just let the fact that she and Sonic spent their year of training together out. Which would surely raise some questions she did not want to answer. She desperately tried to think of a cover story...but again she proved unable to come up with anything convincing. Sense there was no hiding any longer she just came clean. Dang she wished she was abetter liar sometimes.

"Yes, that is correct. Sonic and I spent our training together." Blaze said causing several strange faces to show on everyone.

Tails, Knuckles, and Silver had a look of utter shock on them. So they had to ask. "Um, where did you guys train at?"

Blaze hesitated a bit than spoke up. "Well, we were, uh...sent to my world. An Sonic and I, we stayed in my castle." She stuttered. The three of them back stepped in shock. No way had they expected that. Than suddenly Marine, Rouge, Amy rushed up to her slamming the three of them out of the way as they shot questions at Blaze.

"So you stayed together huh? Well well, kitten, I didn't know you had it in you. Meow." Rouge teased causing Blaze to feel very uncomfortable. Who knows what that bat was implying.

Amy was next up. "Blaze did anything happen?" She questioned not knowing what to expect.

Blaze instantly answered to avoid any mishaps. "No, and it's none of your business anyway!" She yelled with a blush. She really hated being on the spot like this.

"Aw mate your blushing. Somethin did happen didn't it? Oy tell us, did ya finally ask em out, did ya plant one on em?" Marine spoke. Blaze than began blushing even more.

"I said nothing happened!" She said turning away from them. Though when she did, Rouge walked in front of her and began to stare into her eyes firmly. An after a moment Blaze twitched slightly.

"Ha! You are lying, something did happen, now what is it?" Rouge said a finger pointed at Blaze. Signaling the other two to surround her.

Blaze was now backed into a corner with noway out. She was surrounded from all sides by Marine, Amy, and Rouge. She could always just try to burn her way out. No doubt it would clear a path, but she knew it would be wrong to attack her friends for such a reason. She began to look around herself in hopes of finding away out of this, but her life lines were all gone at the time.

Sonic couldn't help her at the moment and Shade was nowhere to be found, which caught her by surprise. Where was Shade anyway, when did she leave? She asked herself this but since time was not with her the thought quickly faded. She than had no choice but to admit it now. She was busted.

"OK ok, I surrender. Just back off a bit will you!" Blaze said slightly angry. They all backed up an allowed her some breathing room. Happy to know this.

"Well good. Since you've decided to comply let's start over, and this time I expect you to answer truthfully. Because if you don't, I'll know it." Rouge claimed. Her G.U.N. interrogation training was really paying off now. She thought as a sinister smirk found it's way back to her face.

"First, did you ask him out yet?" Rouge questioned. Her glare serious.

Blaze took a deep breath and started. "No I didn't ask him out. He asked me." She spoke softly.

Marine, Amy, and Rouge gasped. "He asked _you_ out?" They spoke in unison. Blaze just nodded to confirm it.

Amy than asked a question. "How did he ask you out? I need to know. (the others stare at her confused) Look I may be done with him, but I had tried to get him to ask me out for years. I'm just curious to know how you do it?" She reasoned. Which did make sense in a way.

Blaze just shrugged. "I didn't do anything special. A while back I was reprimanding him one morning, and suddenly he kissed me and asked me out." She said her blush now covering her face.

All those around her heard this and screamed in shock loud enough to where they even caught Sonic and Shadow's attention.

**UP ABOUT FIFTY FEET ABOVE THEM NOW.**

"What's with them?" Shadow said deflecting one of Sonic's kicks with a quick brush from his right hand.

"Hmph, from the way Blaze is looking...I'm guessing she just told them about me and her." Sonic said as he pushed back a left punch with a quick raise of his left knee.

"Hmph, you'd think they'd have expected as much. I did anyway." Shadow replied still on guard as he threw another uppercut at Sonic. He wasn't about to let this distract him.

Sonic flipped back and laughed. "Hmph, same old Shadow, your always in the loop aren't ya buddy?"

"It's my job to be." Shadow smirked as he rushed Sonic again. Yes, it was for certain these two were enjoying themselves. To much to bother with the others right now.

**BACK ON DECK.**

"He kissed you?" Rouge and Amy stuttered. Still not sure they heard right. This couldn't be truth...could it?

Blaze nodded again confirming it again. As she did Knuckles, Tails, and Silver came back into play.

Knuckles than spoke out. "Let me get this straight. Not only did Sonic, the blue guy up there (he said pointing to him). Ask you out first, but he also kissed you?" He said with a face that screamed I don't believe it. This reaction started to annoy Blaze even more. It wasn't so much the fact she was asked this, but the fact the way it was said in a way that implied that it couldn't be true.

"I said so didn't I? Stop dragging it out ok." Blaze fumed.

She hated being dealing with this, and with Sonic playing with Shadow right now she was pretty much on her own. She had seen Sonic look down here so she figured that he could tell what was going on and just decided to keep sparring. So much for always being there for her. She was going to seriously get him for this later. Though technically, this whole situation was her own fault. But she needed to take her frustrations out on something afterward. So my as well be him she figured.

"So what happened after that? What are you guys now than?" Rouge asked. Again none of her business, but lets face it. Both her and Amy were not going to stop now. Not when they had come this far.

"Well from that morning on, me and Sonic have been together ever since." She spoke, a bit more calm now. Amy and Rouge simply jaw dropped.

"So not only did you to train together. Not only did you kiss him. He's he's." Amy just somehow could say it. She had said this word a billion times before, but now... It completely escaped her. She would have kept trying had Rouge not intervened.

"Your **boyfriend** now?" Was Rouge's answer.

Blaze turned away in embarrassment. Sure she knew it was true, she had said the word now a hundred times over with Sonic, but to hear others so shocked to hear it really made it sink in. Yet the question that came next really fanned the flames.

"Wait, you said that a while back you were talking to Sonic in the morning. What were you guys talking about?" Tails asked still wobbly from all he was hearing. An the worst was yet to come.

"Oh that? I was telling Sonic he shouldn't push himself to hard. Besides, I had just woken up and he wasn't next to me any..." Blaze suddenly stopped, putting her hands over her mouth before finishing. As she thought about how her words could be misinterpreted, she felt it best not to continue. Though it was to little, too late. They had gotten the just of it and were already showing their reactions. Which were quite entertaining to say the least. Amy and Silver were the first to respond.

The two of them just froze in place awkwardly, with their faces somewhere between horror and shock. They were stiff and showing no signs of moving, pretty much like statues. Yet Marine was the first to use actual words though (sorta).

"Woah, looks like blue stepped up to plate and made a few runs. So, when am I going to be an aunt govner?" Marine said with glee as she nudged Blaze playfully.

Blaze heard her comment and at once she turned deep red as steam started to come out of her ears. "No you've got it all wrong!" She yelled trying to fix this.

Marine than smirked. "Not goin for the little nibblers just yet huh? Oh, I get princess. You want to just enjoy the-" She was instantly silenced by Tails covering her mouth.

"OK, Marine that's enough questions. Sorry about all this Blaze." Tails said as he dragged her back. Though she still kept flailing about muttering inaudible words. Which one could guess she was saying something that was better off not being understood.

Rouge on the other hand was different, she was wide eyed ready for details to come out. Though she too was disappointed when knuckles grabbed her by the tail pulling her away as he lugged the stiff bodies of Silver and Amy over his right shoulder.

"Oh no you don't. End of conversation...Perverted bat." Knuckles grumbled as she continued to try and get Blaze to spill.

Blaze just looked at them and sighed. "I'm telling you guys you got the wrong idea, nothing happened!" She said, but Tails and Knuckles acted like they had not heard any of this an walked back to the center of the deck to watch Sonic and Shadow's fight. Yet just when they were about to resume watching the match something came to them.

"Where's Shade?" They asked. Causing everyone to look around for her as well. Yet there was no sign of her.

**BACK TO THE ACTION.**

Sonic and Shadow had just pushed one another back with a powerful clash and seemed to be calming down a bit now...Or not.

"Alright Shadow, let's finish this up." Sonic taunted motioning for Shadow to bring it on.

"My thoughts exactly Sonic. Now witness my ultimate power." Shadow said as he began to glow red.

With a quick shot of a smile Sonic readied himself for impact. He knew full well how powerful Shadow's Chaos blast was, yet he showed no signs of worry. In fact quite the opposite.

"Alright Shadow, I'll give you a little sample of what I can do. You see this spot I won't move from it." Sonic assured as he locked eyes with Shadow once more. He had a plan and was going to enjoy this.

Shadow heard him and was a bit shocked. Surely Sonic was stronger now, but did he really mean to say he won't try to avoid this move? Especially since he was only about ten feet away, and surely he knew a chaos blast's power is multiplied up close. Yes Sonic knew that, heck even Marine knew that and she rarely seen it in action. Shadow than began to wonder if he should follow through, but his doubts were cast aside by one strong aspect.

Sonic's face had not changed in the slightest. He still had the same rule breaking, freedom loving grin he always had when he faced trouble. An this alone was a fact Shadow always admired about him. No matter the danger, Sonic would always face it with a confident smile about him. As if daring his opponent to do his worse no matter who they were.

"Well, you look pretty sure Sonic...So I won't disappoint you than." Shadow said as his red glow finally finished charging. He was going to be serious this time.

"Wouldn't have expected any less from my own brother." Sonic said as he assumed his fighting stance.

An with that Shadow took his cue. "**CHAOS...BLAST!**" He roared as a large red explosion of energy shot out in all directions. With it's main attack point being all that was in front of it.

Within a nano second the blast was right at Sonic. Though he had not moved, all he had done was simply put his hands. An astoundingly he caught the attack. An was now struggling to hold it back. Made evident by the strain on adorning his face.

"Is he nuts?" Knuckles yelled as he watched from below, the others just as entranced by the display. Though Blaze looked up to Sonic her thoughts focused on one thing.

"Be careful Sonic. Don't over do it." She thought to herself as the struggle raged.

Shadow continued to roar as he pushed out more energy adding to the pressure building against Sonic. He wasn't sure what Sonic was thinking, but he would not make it easy for him regardless.

Sonic on the other hand held his position as the blast forced against him. He was having trouble just holding his ground...uh...air at the moment. The blast was steadily getting more powerful by the second, and the longer he stayed like this the worse it got. So...Sonic figured it was time to stop playing and take it a bit more seriously.

"Alright Shadow...Just watch this!" Sonic yelled as he began to press harder towards the blast. After but a second Sonic was able to start moving the attack back a bit. A fact Shadow found very surprising.

Shadow began to put out a bit more power, but it didn't seem to help as Sonic was holding it all back now. Though what Sonic did next really took shook them all.

Sonic turned his hands so that the tips of his fingers were now touching. He than dig his fingers right into the blast an stabbed right through the massive amount of power. Shadow and the others watched in amazement as this happened.

Yet "what the?" Was all Shadow could seem to get as he gazed at this.

"Now break!" Sonic yelled as he gripped the blast and then quickly ripped his hands away from each other. Shattering the attack into pieces as he did so.

The attack was now reduced to nothing but several small circles of red energy. Yet though small, still quite powerful. An they were now heading right towards the boat the others were on. An before one could sound a warning three figures jumped into action.

Tails, Knuckles, and Silver all began deflecting and catching the small bombs. It was quite the sight to see as they worked to stop the balls of energy. (hey a rime)

Knuckles without a sign of worry began punching wildly at the bombs as his hands blurred. An with every passing second one was sent flying back into the air where it dissipated harmlessly.

Silver had brought up his left hand and his tattoos began to glow green. Suddenly ten orbs were stopped in midair. Hey hovered for a moment before fizzling out in front of him.

Last but not least, was Tails whom had started flying and fond himself face to face with a barrage of orbs as well. Yet instantly the balls began to split and explode harmlessly.

"This should do it." Tails said as he chopped everyone of the blasts that came his way with only his right hand while the other rested in his pocket. Showing that this was a feat that did not require much of his effort.

Though these three made it look easy, this was no small task. All of those blasts had the destructive power capable of leveling a good portion of this island. A fact the inhabitants probably would not have enjoyed knowing.

Blaze had watched all this and was quite impressed. "I see you've improved a great deal." She said to them. Causing smiles of pride and embarrassment to appear on their faces. Sonic and Shadow on the other hand had a different look about them.

"Hmph, impressive. But was really necessary to split the attack up like that. If you were able to rip it, no doubt shooting all the energy skyward would have been possible." Shadow said crossing his arms.

Sonic simply rubbed his nose in his cocky fashion. "Thanks Shad your not so bad yourself. Oh, and yeah, I could have done that. But the guys looked so bored down there. I thought giving them something to do would be a good pick up."

"Always the people's person aren't you?" Shadow said as he began descending down out from the air and to the others.

"Can't be helped. I am Sonic after all." Sonic spoke as he too came down. Though the minute the two of them landed on the boat. One fact made itself clear.

"Guys Shade's disappeared!" Tails said to them causing everyone to turn their heads from left to right in an attempt to find her. They had been slightly distracted by the raining energy balls from this fact. Yet the minute Sonic looked to the right something unexpected happened.

Sonic suddenly had a purple glowing blade placed at his neck with his right arm being forced behind his back.

"Now this time you will die Sonic." Shade said as she kept her blade close to Sonic's neck.

The others were left speechless, what was Shade doing, why was she doing it? The question burned in everyone's minds. Yet none more so than Blaze.

"What the heck are you doing Shade remove your sword right now!" Blaze demanded fire appearing in a circle around her feet.

Yet Shade remained indifferent. "I will not do that. This can not go on." She replied. As she kept the blade pressed to his neck.

Sonic wasn't sure what this was about but he knew that whatever it was it would be best to find out before things got out of hand...Well more out of hand than they are.

"Yo Shade, mind telling me what's going on with you? I'm pretty sure I didn't earn this." Sonic said as he brought his left hand up trying to pull down Shade's blade a bit. Though the minute he did she held the blade even closer to his neck, putting a cut in his skin as she did. From this display they all could tell she meant business.

"Don't try to play the innocent card here Sonic. You know full well you had this coming." Shade said sternly. Glaring at him.

Now everyone was really confused, what was she talking about? Not a one could tell what all this meant. So Tails tried to reason with her.

"Shade, please stop this. I don't know what's going on but hurting Sonic won't solve anything." He reasoned.

"Don't try and stick up for a monster Tails. He doesn't deserve it, he's nothing but scum!" Shade rebutted. Without a second thought.

"Oy mate now I'm confused. What ya be gettin at?" Marine spoke in a confused tone, which was not surprising.

Shade just scoffed. "Do you all forget? Do you not remember what we were told about Sonic, or should I say the Dark One?" The moment that word escaped her Sonic's eyes widened with shock and pain. He had hopped that telling everyone about that story would not come back at him. He had thought since it was thousands of years ago no one would really be affected. Than he remembered Shade saying to him that she was born around that time.

Everyone than remembered the story Sonic and Shadow's father had told to them a year ago about Sonic's true past. About how he had rampaged throughout several universes for over a hundred years unchecked. An how he had caused much pain and taken many lives back than, especially on this world. A past he would rather never remember at all. A past he would regret for eternity. Rouge than spoke up.

"I don't understand, we know that Sonic had a dark past, what does that have to do with this?" She asked her.

Shade than started again. "It matters a great deal. Because back than was when Sonic attacked my people!"

Sonic than lowered his head. "I remember, Shade _you_ were that little girl? Weren't you?" He questioned as the horrible memories flooded back to him.

"Yes, I see you remember that day. An if you remember that, than you shouldn't be surprised by this." Shade answered. Yet Sonic just looked back at her. The life had drained from his eyes and he had a look of pure depression about him. He than dropped his hands and refused to move any longer. Causing the others to gasp at this.

Shade seen this and spoke out."I see, you accept it. You earned this from all the pain you caused Sonic for what you did to me." Shade spoke now filled with even more anger as she thought about it. Yet Shadow could no longer remain quiet.

"Why are you bringing up this Shade. What did Sonic do to you?" Shadow spoke. He was truly conflicted now. His first thought was to help his brother, but he could never bring himself to attack Shade. He had no idea what action to take now. An he knew if he didn't do something things would only get worse.

"You may have all forgotten this, but my tribe is over thousands of years old. An back then we lived in harmony with the other tribes. An for sometime we had peace and wealth among our people. Back than I was just a child but we still had our share of problems. Back in our day there were many monsters like perfect chaos in legend, but one monster was far more dangerous and feared than all of them an that creature was known as the Dark One. He destroyed everything and everyone that dared stand in his way." Shade cringed.

"He was merciless without regret. He one day attacked my people out of nowhere and nearly destroyed our tribe completely. The horror, seeing my people run in constant fear for their lives several falling like insects when he appeared was indescribable. We don't know how but somehow he had heard that our scientist were working on a way to keep him in line, collar that would work on beasts like him and chaos. The chaos collar." She told, An instantly the others remembered it.

"Wait you mean the things the Eggmen were trying to use before?" Knuckles asked her.

Shade looked at him."The very same. An it was due to those that he attacked us. An because of my peoples efforts, Sonic began randomly attacking every tribe near us. He wanted to be sure that no one could try and stop him ever again. The other tribes than blamed ours for the Dark One's wrath and had the remaining few of us banished to the twilight cage as punishment." Shade said now gritting her teeth at the thought of it.

The others took all this in and had no clue how to respond. They knew Sonic had a messed up past, but none would have guessed he was the one that caused Shade's tribe to be banished. They all had started to understand why she wanted to do this. Yet even though she understood, Blaze could not allow Shade to blame Sonic for something that he had no control over.

"Shade I understand your anger, but it's not fair to blame Sonic for-" Blaze reasoned before being cut off.

"Don't excuse it Blaze!" Sonic yelled shocking everyone.

Blaze was utterly surprised, what did Sonic mean by that?

"It's the truth Blaze, no matter what the cause. I did all of that, I am the Dark One! An as long as I can still breathe, that half of me will always exist. I can't run from my past forever. It was going to catch up to me sooner or later, regardless of how much I wanted it to have been just a nightmare. I'm a monster and that's all. Sonic said with out moving. He than lifted his face and looked towards them all.

"I'm sorry Shade, for all I have done to you. For all the suffering I caused than. An I need to take responsibility for it. I will not resist, please, if you feel that this will bring you peace then don't hesitate...Kill me. I don't have the right to live after all that I've done, I've ruined to many lives." Sonic said with a low face his eyes closed ready and willing to accept her judgment.

The others couldn't believe it. Sonic was not only giving up, he was forfeiting his life. It just seemed wrong. Sonic loved life more than anyone else, and here he was telling them he did not have the right to it.

Shade seen the look on his face and at once knew what his he meant. He had finally given up. This was a way for him to try and find his peace. From this they all could Sonic had been living with this pain for a long time now and this was a way for him to escape it. It was a look that only those who could never truly forgive themselves for something could make. Death would be a welcomed thing to these people. So, she decided to show mercy for this life.

"Fine Sonic. If you truly understand. Than as a monster...Die along with your sins!" Shade roared as she pulled back her arm, the others screamed for her to stop but it was to late. As she than brought the blade down on Sonic's neck. An thus a great flash and a spray of blood shot out from this scene.

After a second, the others looked on in horror as they saw the blood slowly dripping down to the boat deck.

"What are you doing?" Sonic said to the one in front of him. His eyes wide in shock.

Blaze was now standing in front of Sonic and Shade with her hands covered in blood as she held back Shades sword. She was not to badly damaged, but her hands were indeed in bad shape at the moment as they slowly leaked blood.

"What are you protecting him for. He's accepted his fate, just move aside Blaze. Before you make it worse for yourself." Shade said drawing back her sword and stepping away from them. She was not in the mood for games and even less willing to deal with her. Yet blaze looked back at her defiantly causing a look of shock on Shade's face.

"You may have convinced Sonic, but there's no way you will sway me with that lie." Blaze claimed breathing heavily.

"What lies. I told you only the truth about what happened to my people, and he admitted to it. He is just a monster an that's all. Why defend something like that?" Shade said. She could not understand why blaze would still get in her way after all that.

Yet Blaze refused to believe it. "Why do you keep telling lies? Tell me Shade, does Sonic look like a mindless monster to you, well does he? " She said pointing to him.

Sonic was completely shook up, he never expected Blaze to do this.

Yet Shade was not convinced. You know this form is nothing but a mask for what sonic is inside. An he proved he was still that beast the moment Dark Sonic showed himself. You were there Blaze did you not see it?"

Yet Blaze remained unchanged. "All I saw was someone in terrible pain begging for help from his friends as he fought of something he had been cursed with." Blaze reasoned. Catching Shade off guard. Though Blaze continued on.

"You ask why I protected him? That's obvious, because he is precious to me. The Sonic I know is nothing like the monster you described. In fact were it not for Sonic I doubt any of us would even be here now. Without him Tails would have been alone and shunned as a freak. Knuckles would have been taken out by Eggman a long time ago. Amy would've been killed by metal Sonic. Shadow would have ended up destroying the world. An not only did he save me from the Eggmen twice, I would not have been able to become what I am today without him. He saved me from the pit of loneliness that I had been in most of my life. He taught me that life is worth living if you make it that way, and in all the time I've known him, Sonic has always put everything on the line for others. Trying to find some way to make up for all he did before, by saving any and every one possible. An you just seen a glimpse of that didn't you Shade? Sonic could have easily broken out of your hold and got away, but he chose to stay there. He was ready to give his life to make it up to you." Blaze roared. Yet with this Sonic spoke up.

"Blaze thank you for that, but Shade's right. I am still a monster. My life is worthless it causes only pain. An that will always stay the same. You shouldn't waste your time sticking up for me, you deserve better." Sonic said his head still lowered. He truly had no faith left in himself. But Blaze was not willing to give up.

"Sonic, your life is still important, at least to me it is. You are a precious bond that I can't allow to be broken. You weren't you when all that happened, you can't just take the blame for something that was out of your control." Blaze said to him near tears.

Sonic heard this and began to lift his head up to face her, his eyes filled with shock. Maybe he was wrong to just let his life end here.

Shade heard but refused to listen to all this. She had waited thousands of years (though in her time it was only like twenty) for a chance to get revenge on the one that caused her clan so much pain. An she was not about to break the promise she made back than.

"Sorry Blaze, but I have a promise to keep, and no one is going to stop me!" Shade said reforming her sword and dashing towards Sonic. Yet Blaze appeared right before her.

"Your going to have to go through me first!" She warned fire encasing her slashed hands. The flames from her hands began to burn her hands, but she was not about to let the pain stop her. An just when they were about to attack, something stopped them.

"Stop now!" A voice yelled out. Suddenly as a flash of light appeared before them all. It covered the area completely and soon it vanished leaving seven figures in it's stead.

"Stop this at once." Gust said as the other guardians agreed. Everything became still, but one question popped into all of their heads at once. What were the guardians here for? They all wondered.

Yet before anyone could ask, Gust looked to Sonic. "Sonic my son. I understand you wanting to atone for past sins, but your death will not make up for them. It will only serve to cause more pain." He stated. Yet this caused Sonic to question.

"Father, how can that be? My life has caused so much pain." Sonic reasoned.

"But your life has helped more than it's hurt. You have touched many others with it, and you give them strength. As you just witnessed with Blaze. If you died now how do you think she would feel, how would the rest of your friends feel? A coward would just end it all. But if you truly feel that you are responsible for all those past crimes than atone like a man. Live and continue to fight to protect! That's the best way to make up for your past." Gust said as he put a hand on Sonic's shoulder looking him in the eye.

Sonic heard this and looked upon Blaze's face, it then hit him. He may have wanted to finally be rid of the past, but he would also harm his friends, and worse of all break his promise to Blaze. An he could not hurt her like that, he swore to always be there for her no matter what. An that was something he needed to see through. With new found confidence in his life Sonic stood up, his faith in himself renewed.

"This is all very good and what not, but we have a purpose remember. We are here to see you all off before battle...But it seems you still have some internal problems to fix?" Victor said looking to everyone.

Aula than came before Shade."Shade why are you doing this. Sonic is your team mate and friend." She had known Shade would be affected by the news of Sonic being the Dark One, but she never guessed she would take it this far.

Shade looked away. "You don't understand sensei. I have to do this." She reasoned clinching her left fist.

Aula looked back at her with calm eyes. She could see the pain in her heart an how it was eating away at her. "Shade I know that you've felt great pain because of what happened and what you lost. I know of how you swore to defeat the one that did all that, but you should not bind yourself to such a task. Vengeance will always lead to more pain in the end. Besides you have everyone here with you, we all care deeply about you and so does Sonic. You do not need to cling so harshly to such a dark past. Not when you have such a bright future ahead. " She reasoned.

Shade started to think about this, than suddenly Chip spoke out.

"As much as I wish we had time for this I am sorry to say we don't. The seal that is holding back that evil is crumbling." He told everyone. This caused tails to speak out.

"How much longer do we have than Master?" Tails questioned. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew something bad was about to happen.

Chip looked at his watch for a brief moment than to everyone else. "If my watch is correct. The seal should be breaking in about 3...2...um, now." He said looking up.

The moment he said this a far off section of space began to crack apart. Than suddenly the seal that had been hidden there broke to pieces and a black hole formed formed in it's place. Than suddenly several black darkened creatures with gleaming eyes of all colors appeared peered out of it. An without delay they all shot out in several directions through space. Like a flood of dark water being freed from a large faucet.

A massive amount of these things began to shoot off towards the farthest reaches of the universe. An soon some reached Sonic's world.

Everyone quickly began to sense the arrival of something powerful and looked to the sky. An as they did, several dark meteors shot out to different corners of the planet. Shaking the world when they hit.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked as she hid behind Silver.

"It's already begun, the dark beasts are free." Psi spoke out as he looked to Silver and Amy.

Yet with all this Rouge seemed rather sure of herself."Well if their just those things we fought before, than this should be a peace of cake." Rouge said. She remembered how easily she had dealt with the one that had gotten in her way and was not impressed if that was what they were up against.

"No, things will be far different this time. What you fought before were nothing but a bunch of small and weak immature ones that could slip through the cracks in the seal. The ones I sense now have several wreckers among them. Cliff said seriously.

"What are wreckers?" Knuckles asked.

They are a breed above the ones you have been facing. There are considerable bigger and far more powerful than the ones you've dealt with so far. For example, that one over there Sonic and Blaze brought with them would only be ranked slightly more mature than the ones from before. A small fry to say it best. Laylene said her arms crossed as she explained.

"Are you bugger? There's nothing little about that thing. An now your sayin there's ones out there even worst than that?" Marine spoke pointing to it.

"To put it bluntly yeah." Gust informed.

'What should we do than?" Blaze asked looking to Laylene.

"What you were trained to do, kill those things before they destroy the universe. Starting with this world." Laylene spoke. Gust than turned to Chip.

"Chip how many are there now?" Gust asked him.

Chip began to concentrate for a moment and than responded."I can sense about 5 wreckers, but there are numerous others spread out all over the planet. To many to count."

Gust than put on a face of pure strength and courage."Well than, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Silver Shade, Blaze, Amy, Rouge and Marine. It is now your duty as guardians and partners to repel these threats. So first things first, locate those wreckers and take them down before the level this planet, got it! You must all work as a team if you are to defeat this enemy do you understand." Gust said looking to Shade.

Aula began to speak to her once again. "Shade please, this is not the time to be thinking about revenge. You should not be angry with Sonic, he is a part of your team as much as everyone else. An you will need all the help you can get if you want to succeed." She said.

"She is right Shade, Sonic may have done those things a long time ago, but he was not in control. So holding him accountable is unfair." Laylene said. Suddenly Sonic walked up to Shade and put out his hand.

"Shade, I'm sorry for all that I've has happened. But I can't just let you kill me anymore, I have others that need me an that I must protect. I know I can never undo all that I've done, but I ask you please. Lets work together to protect everything, lets fight on the same side once again." Sonic spoke to her still holding out his hand. Shade looked at this and then into Sonic's eyes, she than slapped his hand away.

"I will accept that you are on this team, and the world is in danger needs all the help it can get right now. So I will deal with the fact that your of use, but I will never forgive you for what you've done. An be warned, we may be on the same team but we will never be on the same side again, and should you let your guard down. I won't hesitate to take your life, remember that Sonic." Shade said as she rushed off to a direction where one of the meteors had fell. Everyone than looked to Sonic as Shade disappeared from sight.

Seeing this Shadow walked up to Sonic. "I'm sorry Sonic. I wish I could've done something to prevent this. " He said upset he could not think of a way to stop Shade, an that he could not help Sonic either.

"It's alright Shadow, I know you couldn't have done anything about it. She has a right to feel the way she does after all. But she still is needs help. Would you go after her? I doubt she would accept me going to help her now." Sonic said to him hoping he would do so.

With a nod Shadow was off. He may not have been able to do anything to help his brother. An even though he knew Shade needed some space right now, even though she had openly claimed she would kill a teammate, he still cared deeply for her. An there was noway he was going to let her go off alone. An in a flash he too was gone.

"Well I guess that settles it. We should all split up into teams and fight these things." Sonic claimed looking to the others. Yet Tails was not ok with this.

"But Sonic. We all just got back together. I don't want us to just leave each other again." Tails said as he ran up to him. He really didn't want to be separated from his friends anymore. A year had been more than enough and besides if they were to win they needed to be together right? Yet Sonic looked to him with soft eyes.

"Don't worry Tails, this time it will only be for a little while, we'll be back together before you know it. Besides...I think everyone needs a little space from me right now anyway." Sonic said as he rushed off towards another direction a meteor had landed in.

"Sonic wait for me." Blaze said as she followed him. Like Shadow there was noway she was going to leave him alone like that. Just before he left sight, Sonic stopped next to Gust for a moment.

"I'm sorry Sonic. If I could, I would have never allowed that all to happen to you. It was not your fault son." He told him.

"Thanks dad, but you don't have to treat me like a kid. I know that it was all my fault...I wasn't strong enough back than it's as simple as that. But, I won't lose again." Sonic swore as he and Blaze left.

With that the others grabbed their partners and spread out in various directions all towards ones a meteor had landed in. The guardians just watched as they all soon were out of sight.

"I wonder how they will fair like this?" Victor said unsure of what to think.

"I don't know. But if things don't come together soon. They will be in even more danger than they realize." Gust spoke. Than in another flash of light the cloaked figures vanished all at once.

Things did not go as smoothly as they all had hoped and with the powerful darkness now free...Chances for victory were already looking shaky. This new generation of guardians sure had a big task ahead of them.

_Alright, dang this took forever to write. Pretty much what little free time I had went into writing this bad boy. I do hope you enjoyed it. Though I'm not sure it came out right. Like I said I'm still trying to get that certain fire back. Well that's about all I have to say. I'm not sure when I will be able to get the next chapter up so please bare with me. _

_Well until the next chapter...**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Shifting Sands

**Sonic Elements Chapter 17 Shifting Sands**

_Hey what's up everybody. I know I've kept you waiting way to long for this but some things came up. I had planned on giving you the next five chapters all at once that I've been working on, but unfortunately my computer is down and I was only able to complete this one. So I will have to put up the other four next time, for now please enjoy this little glimpse of what's to come. _

_An of course many thanks to all those that read and even reviewed. _

The sun remained bright as it shone upon a small Island in the north seas.

It was your typical run of the mill place isolated Isle. A small village nestled at the base of a large tree covered mountain, that took up about 90% of the Island. The homes in there were rather simple at best, none being any taller than a two story building.

Besides that there wasn't much else to it as the people there had no real drive to thrust their homes into expanding or ascending any further. They were very content with their way of life the way it is now. Yet, even though this place was not where one would find excitement, something happened to catch our eye (or perhaps ear in this case) as we looked towards a certain uninhabited area on the east end of the Island. Hearing a loud yell batter our eardrums one would instantly turn to the source.

"OUCH! That really stings you know." Blaze said as she cringed in pain.

"Sorry." Sonic responded lowly as he finished applying the antiseptic and begun to wrap bandages around her hands.

The two of them had decided to stop at this Island after Sonic had gotten a good look at Blaze's hands. They were in pretty bad shape, despite the fact she kept insisting she was fine. Yet Sonic always knew better when it came to Blaze's excuses, he knew she was in a lot more pain the she was letting on. He had then made her rest here on the other side of the Island in the middle of the woods so he could begin fixing up her problem paws.

He quickly ran into town and acquired some bandages and antiseptic from a small shop, an wasted no time getting to work on her palms. In all honesty Blaze was indeed a fast healer much like himself, but Sonic wanted to make absolutely sure she would have no problems with them later on. After all, he did still blame himself for this occurring in the first place.

After a few more wraps of bandages, Sonic had finished tending to them. He now simply began looking over his work, assuring himself he had made no mistakes in the process. He wasn't a doctor but he did feel like the job was handled by one.

Blaze looked at the serious and saddened face he was showing and felt it best to try and lighten things up a little.

"There's no need to be so serious Sonic. My hands are fine...really." She claimed a small smile aimed towards him before she gave a quick wince. One of which she hoped he hadn't seen( but of course he saw).

Yet he just looked back up at her and continued to inspect them. Almost as if he didn't hear her previous statement at all.

Blaze seen his reaction and was determined to keep trying. She did hate it when he ignored her.

"Sonic you shouldn't be so upset." Yet the minute she said this he stood up and turned away from her.

"Come on Sonic at least talk to me. I'm sure Shade didn't mean everything she said." She reasoned, hopping to comfort him. Though even if Sonic had got to open up and except others her social skills were still far from perfect. Heck she still wasn't even used to being his girlfriend yet.

Sonic than turned to her, his eyes down and drained. "You know just as much as I do that it was all true, and that Shade meant every word. She will kill me if she gets the chance...and I can't blame her, not after what I did."

Then Blaze stood up and put her hand underneath Sonic's chin, pushing his gaze to now look at her instead of the ground. He still was a good 3 inches taller than her (minus the new elongated ponytail) but it was something she never really payed much attention to. She could still look him in his emerald eyes without trouble, an right now that's all she needed.

"Sonic, don't beat yourself up over this. I know you, and I know if you had any other choice in the matter you would've taken it. But you didn't, and you can't let that get to you. After all, you always tell me to stop blaming myself for things that are out of my power to change. An I think it's time you took your own advice, don't you?" She told him, a comforting smile about her.

Sonic's expression began to lighten as her words reached him. She did have a point he was always telling her the same thing. So maybe he should let this one go. He was on the verge of a smile until he looked back at her hands.

He saw how even with the bandages on they were still stained with blood. Her gloves too but thankfully she brought a spare with her, and having those on helped hide the bandages a little and keep them from coming off as well. Yet what he remembered next is what really angered him.

They were that way because she had protected him. Because she had put herself in harms way to take an attack meant to be his punishment. An that whole time he had just let it happen when he could have done something about it. He could have stopped her or at the least stopped Shade. This realization hit him harder than before now. He then placed her palms down in his own.

"No matter how you look at it,_**this**__..._ is all my fault too Blaze. And for that, I'm sorry." Sonic said as he turned away from her again and began to walk off in shame.

Blaze was shocked by this. "Sonic wait!" She said as she followed him.

Her mood had gone from sympathetic to angry now (made known by her now smoking fists) as she thought about how Shade had blamed Sonic for the actions of Dark Sonic so long ago. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. An the less understanding she was to Shade's position.

Blaze thought that regardless of what he did it wasn't really him doing it, and to blame him was just unfair and low. To be honest. It was a good thing Shade was no where near her at the moment, otherwise, she might not be so easy on her his time around. Yet as she kept up with Sonic one thought had just struck her mind (besides I'll burn her into ashes).

"I hope the others are having a better time than we are." Blaze said to herself as she looked up towards the clear sky above them.

**ELSEWHERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET.**

A vast endless desert was all that one could see around them. The same sun that was shining on Blaze and Sonic was also shining her too. The only difference was the intensity of it.

The sun was now bearing down like it had picked this area alone to have it's undivided attention, raising the temperature to somewhere between blistering and **to dang hot!** With nothing but sand, sand, and more sand to comfort you. Water was not in the picture, only the occasional rock and mile high sand dune to fill the scenery in it's place.

Surely no one in their right mind would willingly come to such a waste land...Well... that is, if they had any say in the matter. Which was something these two never seemed to be given.

"Ah! I can't stand it anymore! Why do I always seem to be stuck in some barren wasteland?" Rouge yelled to the air, almost as if someone was purposely doing this to her as some sort of joke. (Hey, just in case she asks I'm not here OK)

She was growing sick of this gag to say the least. She had spent the last year in a empty canyon with two echidnas and a chipmunk/rock in pretty much raw wilderness. An now, the day she returns, she has to spend it searching a desert for some wicked creature shes never seen before. Yeah, she wasn't in the best of moods right now. Then suddenly her focus was shifted as she noticed a pile of sand to her right moving closer to her. Almost as if something was under the loose sediment attempting to reach her.

The pile than began to move faster as it came within twenty feet. It was without a doubt now that it was indeed something burrowing beneath the ground trying to get to her. Seeing this she took the appropriate action and began to fly a few feet above the ground, as it stopped right where she had been previously standing.

Suddenly it started to twitch before something stuck it's head out of the sand. Though it was not what she expected.

"Hey would you stop complaining already and help me search for this thing!" Knuckles said bluntly as he looked up at her only his head visible sand falling the hat tied around his neck.

He had been digging nonstop sense they came here over two hours ago and was getting tired of Rouge's whining the whole time. If she really hated this place so much she would help him find this monster or whatever it was, faster so they could go home already. Yet he knew better than to expect that. If jewels weren't involved in some way, it was pretty much a lost cause asking her for help. Yet he did so anyway.

She looked down at him and glared. Her anger now rising "You shut up, this is all your fault anyway. So find it yourself!"

Knuckles was taken back. "My fault? How do you figure that this is my fault?"He yelled back at her a bit confused.

"Because, it was your idea to go this way in the first place. So the way I see it, it's all _your_ fault." She pouted.

Knuckles took in her complaint and could no longer remain calm."You dumb flying rat! It was your idea to come this way remember? I suggested we go south but you said, no let Amy and Silver go that way we'll take the east, it's better. So that makes it _your_ fault." Knuckles replied.

Rouge heard him and simply turned aside. She had indeed remembered saying that, but there was noway she would admit to being wrong (not with her ego that is) to him. So she decided to change the tone of the conversation. "Look, pointing fingers will get us nowhere. So I'll just be the bigger person and forgive you for causing all this."

Knuckles looked at her and steamed "You'll what? But it was your-" He was cut off.

"Hey, I said it's done. We're just wasting time now so lets hurry up and find this thing already." Rouge told him as she began to fly off.

Knuckles remained where he was for a moment an steamed. He should be used to this by now He never could beat her. No matter what, Rouge always has to have the last word."I swear one of these days I'm going to get her for this." He mumbled as he than resumed digging now heading in the same direction she had been.

The two of them continued to survey the entire desert for the next hour without let up. Digging straight through high dunes, landing on top of rock faces for a better view and the like. Though they made no progress the whole time, in fact the most they found was ta few scorpions. One of which was on Rouge's shoulder causing her to smack it into the next country.

Time continued to pass on an now and the sun had reached about high noon in the sky. They knew that it was a bad idea for them to stay out in this intense heat without proper cover any longer. So they seen it in the best of interest to find a good place to rest for a while until it was fair enough to continue their search. The problem was finding a suitable place to do so.

Rouge had descended from the high altitude she had been flying from and had begun hovering just above the surface of the ground. She had spotted something interesting that she knew should be made known to her partner.

"Hey knuckie, I see something up ahead. It might be just what we're looking for." She spoke as she pointed ahead.

Hearing this Knuckles quickly popped his head out from under the sand and began to look in the direction she was speaking of, his eyes now shooting wide open. "Yeah...that, could be a it." He said as he looked on at what was in front of him.

What was before the two of them was a huge sight. They were now staring at what seemed to be the ruins of a massive desert dwelling civilization. An the term ruins would truly describe it well in this case as you looked on. For from first glance one could see nothing but destroyed stone buildings and various daily tools such as stands, buckets, and carts that were simply debris covering the terrain now.

Without delay Knuckles and Rouge entered the broken up town, reaching the front of it rather quickly. Seeing what looked like nothing but emptiness, Rouge had to say something.

"What do you think happened here." She wondered her head looking around for any people what so ever.

Knuckles carefully surveyed all that was around him as he searched for life as well. Though unfortunately he could see no signs of anybody still around. "Don't know, but let's look around and see if we can that find out."

Seeing that there was no other sensible thing she could add, Rouge simply nodded to him as they began to walk deeper into the ruins of the town.

As the duo walked their eyes kept being distracted by whatever thing showed any sign of moment. Usually, it being a discarded toy being blown by the wind, or simply another tiny scorpion rushing into the shadows for cover. The situation remained like this for some time actually.

Yet it didn't seem to make sense, one could clearly tell by all the toys and tools scattered around that this city was not some thousand year old ruin, but a once busy metropolis. An not to long ago at that.

An that wasn't all that didn't seem right to them. No matter how much they tried to dismiss it, Knuckles and Rouge couldn't help but feel they were not alone. Almost like they were being watched at this very moment. A fact that showed itself rather sensible. For when they walked by some of the stone built buildings deeper inside the city, shadowed figures with glaring eyes would appear just out of their line of sight.

After a few more steps Rouge began to catch a glimpse of these beings. "Hey, we've got company." She calmly said without signaling to their stalkers she was on to them.

Yet Knuckles remained unfazed as he didn't even turn his head to her, keeping up his pace as he walked. "I know. They've been on us ever since we walked in here it seems."

"Well, what should we do about them? I for one am not too crazy about the idea of getting ambushed on their turf." She rebutted keeping her guard up. She had a sinking feeling they were walking towards a trap, and that was not at the top of her list of things to do today (she had other plans to be exact).

Yet surprisingly to her, Knuckles kept up his composer this whole time. "Neither am I. But I don't think it's a good idea to just rush at them just yet, we still don't know who or what we're up against. Let's wait for them to make the first move and just be ready to counter it."

Rouge listened to all this and was slightly impressed. Knuckles never was a calm thinker. Though, he somehow was able to keep from rushing into a possible trap without a plan. She than remembered something. Back during their training Cliff had constantly been telling Knuckles to start thinking before he acted out, and from what she was seeing now, it looked like those lessons were finally starting to take affect. She was actually just about to praise him for this when something caught their eyes.

As they walked past another building one of the shadowed figures fell from the roof it had been spying from and into a pile of old logs near the front door of the place.

"OK stealth over, time to bust some skulls!" Knuckles roared as he jumped into the pile after it kicking up quite the dust cloud as the two rustled through the wood.

This instantly caused Rouge to put her hand over her face in shame, what was she thinking. Yep, believing Knuckles had changed was pretty stupid on her part. An to think, he had the nerve to talk about Sonic and Blaze not maturing any. Then something happened.

"Hey let me go already will ya!" A voice screamed out from the cloud of dust.

Rouge froze as she heard this. An as she did, the dust cloud settled and Knuckles came into view, though he was not alone now.

"What the?" Was all he said as he looked at the being he was now pining to the ground with his right hand, his left hand reared back ready to finish things.

It was not a dark beast, but a small boy wrapped in a ragged cloak. Knuckles and Rouge were in awe.

"Is that a kid?" Rouge said looking at them.

"Your not a dark beast." Knuckles concluded as he looked the boy over again just to be sure.

"Yeah, brilliant deduction there Sherlock. Now put me down you jerk!" The boy yelled as he started to struggle. Though it was in vain. The most he did was prove how helpless he looked flailing in the air.

Knuckles considered letting the boy go, but there were two very good reasons to keep a hold of him right now. One, they still needed answers, an no matter which way you looked at it this kid had still been stalking them. Two...well...uh...There really wasn't a two, he just didn't care to much for his attitude.

"An why should I shrimp. The way I see it you need a lesson in manners, and I'm just the guy to give it to ya." Knuckles said bringing his spiked fist up to the boys face.

The kid seen the fist and at once began to panic. "Help me someone!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The minute he did so all the remaining shadowed figures that had been following them came out and surrounded the three of them. Causing Rouge and Knuckles to put up their guard. They were ready to take on whatever monsters were going to come at them. If there were any that is.

Once they all came into the light they could tell that none of them were dark beast at all, but simply a bunch of people dressed in the same attire as the boy. They were all carrying things like planks, rocks, and other random things. There were also quite a few of them, ranging from tall and short men and women to small children holding sticks. An to be honest they all looked rather roughed up and scared to boot. Not really the makings of good warriors. They all then started to shout out at them.

"Release him you monsters!" Some yelled.

"We will not allow more of you creatures to threaten us." Others yelled. Though all of them had their sights set on Knuckles mostly waving their _dangerous_ _weapons_.(and I use this term very lightly as I could swear I seen someone holding a small fish)

Yet Knuckles remained undaunted, his lust to fight taking hold of him now. "So, you guys think you stand a chance? Then bring it on! I'll smash every last one of you that comes my way!" He spoke with an evil look, his fist prepped for battle. Oh yes he was going to enjoy this.

Seeing the evil grin on Knuckles face Rouge figured she'd better start negotiations before things got out of hand. An before they charged, she intervened. "Whoa, hold on a second people!" She said jumping between them and Knuckles. At once they all stopped confused looks about them. Though more of a disappointed look on Knuckles face. Like he was upset she did let him fight them.

**A FEW EXPLANATION FILLED MOMENTS LATER.**

"So let me get this straight. You all live in this city, and were attacked by some sort of strange monster a few days ago. An you thought we were monsters as well. So that's why you followed and attacked us. Have I got it all down Mr. Salmon?" Rouge said as she now sat on a small box near one of the wrecked buildings, one leg crossed over the other.

All the people from before were now gathered in the center of the city, all of them focused on this conversation. Yet one man seemed to be the main one talking for them. He was an older man that looked to be in his late 50's he had gray hair down to his shoulders with a beard of the same color to his neck. An to top it all of the guy was about 6 feet or more in height.

"I have already told you that my name is Salam leader of this village. But, yes that is correct. An you have my deepest apology's for attacking you, but as you can see with that monster still about we have been very on edge lately. As long as it still roams I'm sure it will return." The man concluded.

"Is that so? Well, I'm still not to happy about the being mistaken as monsters part, but if you could tell us where this thing went I might call it even." Rouge said nonchalantly as she winked her eyes towards him.

The people just gasped. "What on earth?" Seemed to be their unanimous answer along with a few "are you crazy," thrown in there. Until the man spoke once again.

"Madness!You can't possible be thinking of going after it?" He yelled. Wondering whom would be foolish enough to do so. It clearly was a fools errand to go looking for something that could cause such destruction.

"I thought I told you already. The reason we came here was to deal with this thing. We happen to be highly experienced treasure hunters, and world class G.U.N. Agents. You shouldn't underestimate us, after all I'm more than just a beautiful face you know. " Rouge told them coolly. Her charm never faltering. Salam was beginning to blush in embarrassment, but than a head popped out from under Rouge's feet.

"Whatever, I just came here to fight something!" Knuckles yelled out as he appeared beneath her feet only his head visible from underground. Ever since the conversing had started he had quickly gotten bored, so he figured he might as well start looking for the creature again. What better place to find clues than under the town it had just attacked.

Rouge found this quite annoying as she almost instantly ankle dropped him back into the hole he came out of. Though the moment she did another head came out.

"Hey Knuckles what happened, hit your head on something? I told you to turn right instead of left." The boy from before said laughing now.

"Shut up Nick. Or I'll bury you alive!" Knuckles roared from the bottom of the hole, causing everyone around to simply sigh.

Once everyone had cleared up the whole monsters thing, the boy was let go and he quickly started to grow a liking to Knuckles after seeing his massive want to fight. At once he started to copying him and was now helping him look for clues by digging too. Knuckles did mind him to much he was starting to like the him he had guts, but he would not take any smart mouth from him.

"Oh yeah and then there's this kid. The city trouble maker right. He's the only one who knows where it went?" Rouge said.

"Yes, but can you really get rid of this beast for us?" Salam wondered.

"I suppose so, we are world famous treasure hunters and top G.U.N. agents after all." Knuckles said.

"Well if that's true, than are best hopes lay with you. Nick please tell them where it was the monster went to."

With a unsure look Nick obliged and began to tell where the monster had gone.

**A PLACE IN THE DESERT ABOUT TWO MILES NORTH FROM THE RUINED CITY.**

Knuckles and Rouge had been walking now for a few moments and the terrain was starting to become boring.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to trust him. This could all be one of his pranks?" Knuckles said putting his arms behind his head. He may have started to like the kid but he still knew he was the city troublemaker after all.

"No, I'm sure he told us the truth. Besides, from what I can tell something big is hear." Rouge replied looking at the trail of strange sink holes in the sand.

"Well as long as I get some sport out of it I don't care."

"Figures, you never really think do you?"

"Hey I do. I just fight more. Anyway this is getting boring we should have found this thing by now shouldn't we?"

"Search me, but you should keep your guard up you never know when-" Suddenly Rouge was cut off as the sand beneath them exploded skyward.

Without warning the two of them were hurled to the side. They weren't harmed but they were quite shocked to see what had been responsible for the blast.

"What in the world?" Knuckles yelled as he gawked.

Standing right before them was some sort of tremendous scorpion. It was red in color with a black line going down it's back. The thing was easily the size of a tank from head to tail. It's pincers were serrated with what looked like little black spikes in them. An to top it all off it 's tail looked a good 10 feet in length with what had to be highly dangerous venom oozing from it. The very sight of this beast would instantly cause second thoughts for most armies...Yet Knuckles and Rouge just glared back.

"Hmph, so this is what's been causing all the trouble around here huh? Kinda small I'd say." Rouge replied. She'd seen much bigger monsters before and this was not going to intimidate her.

"It doesn't matter, we said we'd take care of this bug and that's what were going to do." Knuckles said as he walked up to it. He wasn't impressed with it's over all looks either.

The beast then suddenly focused it's eyes (all eight of them) on him as it began to hiss and twitch. Almost as if it understood him.

Once Knuckles was but a few feet away from it he spoke up. "Yo bug. I don't know if you can understand me, but I'll give you one warning. Leave now or get ready to get squashed. Got it?" He spoke sarcastically.

He knew it was pointless to try talking to it but he needed to at least warn it first that way one could not hold guilt before causing someone or something damage. He personally didn't like doing it as it gave his opponent an opportunity to run, but it was a G.U.N. protocol so it couldn't be helped.

Still he didn't know what he was really doing. I mean honestly, when does talking to brainless beasts ever solve the problem. This is what anyone would think right? Yet the case was slightly different this time around.

"How daresss, you callsss me a bug (note scorpions are a part of the arachnid or spider family because of their eight legs, they are not counted as bugs). I am Emperador la muerte (means emperor of death). I am of the wrecker classs you are nothing but prey to me." The monster spoke, though one could see it as more of a hiss I guess as it added more {s'} to it's words.

Knuckles and Rouge were seriously freaked. Did that 30 foot, sharp butt having sand lobster just speak? That just couldn't be true. They would much sooner believe Cream was a retired assassin of the government, bent on destroying a hidden continent of weapon hording thugs that had brain washed her into thinking she was a little bunny girl. Or that Sonic was really some sort of ancient evil being from another realm that wreaked havoc on the world causing utter...(O_O?)...Never mind that one, but still, the first one didn't hold water an neither did this.

Anyway Rouge and Knuckles than tried to wrap their heads around this weirdness, but before they could form another sentence the beast struck. With great speed it jammed it's massive tail at Knuckles who just barely dodged it. Causing the tail to strike a large boulder behind them as a red blood leaked out of it.

Knuckles took one look at this and laughed. "Wow, your smart enough to talk but to stupid to know how to avoid hurting yourself? I really was expecting better."

Though the monster remained unfazed as it removed it's tail from the boulder. To the surprise of the others there was now a hole in the rock with the look of acid melting about it.

"That's not blood, it's some sort of super poison!" Rouge warned.

"That'sss right, come in contact with my red poison and your death will be quick, and painful." It taunted. It truly had a feeling of advantage about it now.

Yet Knuckles and Rouge remained indifferent to it. "Hmph, let's test it than."

Suddenly Knuckles walked past it casually. After a moment he was but a few feet from Rouge now. La muerte wondered for a moment what had been the point of him just walking past when a slash leaking a green liquid appeared on his right claw.

"What?" Was all it said in shock. How had his armor been scratched.

Rouge than began to chuckle as she saw some of the green substance now on Knuckles left glove. "Well looks like he won't be much after all. I'll just let you have him than." She spoke as she walked over to a large boulder within the dirt taking a seat.

"Suit yourself. This will only take about 30 seconds. Just sit back, and enjoy the show." He said as he rushed towards the scorpion.

The monster roared as it began to stab it's tails towards Knuckles repeatedly. He may have been caught off guard before but he was fully aware of Knuckles now.

"I'll teach you to make light of me." It said as it began to jam it's tail at Knuckles repeatedly. Yet his attack proved useless as he dodged every strike that came his way effortlessly.

"I'll kill you!" It roared. It than attempt to increase the increase the speed of it's strikes, but it all still proved witless in the end.

It only took a moment before he had gotten close to him.

The scorpion at once began to snap at him with his tremendous claws switching from the left and right, but Knuckles had seen that coming as well.

It only took a few quick jumps from side to side (with a few dodges down thrown) to avoid them. Yet Knuckles was never one to simply dodge without action. So he figured it time to have a little more fun in his defense.

"Alright show me what ya got!" He smirked as he brought up his fists.

What happened next was completely astounding as Knuckles began to switch from dodging to deflecting the claws coming his way, simply by punching them back. This stand off was no ordinary clash, it was almost like a match between two pro boxers who would counter each others blows with one of equal power and speed. A feat not easily done mind you.

They remained like this for a few seconds as their attacks began to increase in speed.

This all began to cause the scorpion to think."How is this posssible? No mere creature can match the ssspeed of my clawsss, what are you?"

"The guy who's going to kill you." Knuckles assured.

An with that suddenly Knuckles began to move quicker, making it harder for la muerte to block. He kept this up until the monsters' claws were both pushed back at once, leaving the sand dweller wide open for attack. An once that window was open Knuckles wasted no time in capitalizing.

"Now let me show what a real punch looks like. **STONE FISTS**!" Knuckles said as he reared back his left hand. A clinch was heard, an without another thought his fist shot up connecting to the monsters face (or whatever they have as faces).

The beast was slammed by the attack and tried to hold strong to the ground, though he was pretty much just kidding himself thinking this would work out with sand. Though actions proved that as one could see the creature lifting off into the air.

Instantly la muerte shot through the sky twisting and turning in pain as it ascended. It had shot so high so fast that Knuckles could barely see it's figure.

"Dang, maybe I used a little to much power." Knuckles said scratching his cheek in surprise. He had though his attack would send him back a bit at most. At least that's what would happened if he punched it with the same level of strength he had a year ago. But this was way different. He never thought he would launch him that far. "Guess I'll have to work on my control some. Fighting the old man all this time, I haven't had the need to hold back. I should probably start limiting my punches now." Yes Knuckles was surely bringing new meaning to the phrase _I don't know my own strength._

Yet he knew things weren't done yet. He may not of held back _too_ _much_ with that one, but he knew that uppercut was not strong enough to kill it. So now the question was, where is that beast now.

**UP IN THE SKY ABOUT 30,000 FEET.**

The tremendous scorpion was finally able to regain control as it started to slow in the air.

Once it was fully aware again it spread itself out letting glider like skin unfold around it's legs allowing it to simply sit there in midair without trouble. After a second of balance it began to think. Noticing the green blood coming from it's chin I guess along with a large dent in it's shell.

"It'sss not posssible that someone could dent my shell, let alone break though it. It would ssseem I underestimated the red one. But I will not be defeated, not after being locked away for ssso long." It than focused all it's eyes on the spot Knuckles and Rouge were in.

It's eyes began to glow blue as it stared intently downward. It could easily than make out what both Knuckles and Rouge were doing now. Knuckles was keeping busy by practicing his jabs (at high speed) while Rouge was still sitting down seeming rather bored.

"It would be foolisssh to attack the red one head on again, but the female might do." It hissed as it pulled back it's legs began to point itself straight out and descended towards Rouge area.

**BACK ON THE GROUND.**

Knuckles and Rouge were beginning to wonder where it had gone.

"Well, it went even higher than I thought. Might have sent it into space even." Knuckles grinned now crossing his arms. Though before he could pat himself on the back any further for his assumed new record, a voice broke his train of thought.

"Hey did you kill it yet? It's been two minutes already an I would really like to head back you know." Rouge moaned. She had become utterly impatient with this mission and was craving some relaxation. The first of which involved a bath, all this sand was starting to get in places she knew could not be healthy. She may be almost as good as Knuckles when it came to digging but she never really liked to do it.

Knuckles looked at her and mumbled. "Sheesh, do you always have to ruin my fun. Just hold off will ya I'm almost done." He said looking up at the now clouded sky, trying to see if the creature was still around.

Rouge simply groaned as she sat back down. Wishing this was over. The two remained quiet for a second as Knuckles looked around for la muerte...until suddenly an object shot towards Rouge.

"Well look who's back. Hey bat girl you got company." Knuckles said to her, yet he remained still the whole time. Rouge simply looked up to the beast coming her way claws and tail prepped and aimed right at her. It was but a few stories above her now and closing fast.

"Hmph, I heard him along time ago." She said back now standing up. Rouge was now directly in the path of the beast now with no time left to dodge it.

The scorpion simply kept itself on course. "I have you now!" It yelled as it came close. Then just as the monster was before her, she smirked.

"Don't know when to quit do you? So I 'll just have to teach some proper manners. **Black Wave.**" Rouge said coolly as she through her right hand up. Immediately a mysterious black energy pulse resembling that of a sound wave struck the scorpion and froze it in midair. Though that wasn't all as Rouge quickly flew up to it and was now face to face.

"You should have known better that to attack a lady." She spoke. The scorpion had no time to react as Rouge brought up her right leg and kicked it with such power and speed that it was sent hurdling back towards Knuckles. Sliding it to the ground before his feet.

The second the beast looked up it saw him looking down grinning with an evil smile about him.

"Yep, I could have told you it was a pretty dumb idea to try that. I was right after all, you bugs _are_ stupid. Oh well...time to finish." He stated as he continued to grin evilly at it.

The sand bug began to panic now. Not only had it's armor and skill been outmatched, but it's attempt at a counter attack failed horribly. It then became clear that there was no way for it to win against these two. So it reacted just like any other beast would when confronted with an UN-winnable battle...It fled for it's life by digging straight down as fast as it could.

"You may have chased me away thisss time, but I will be back mark my wordsss!" It yelled from underground.

Knuckles looked towards Rouge who gave him a quick smirk before flying into the air. Doing just what Knuckles had hopped she would, she really did get him after all. He than smirked once again as he focused his gaze on the ground before him.

"No...you won't." He said calmly as he pulled back his right fist. Quickly it began to glow with green energy all around it, coating it in some sort of strange power. After a few more seconds of this his charging was complete, an Knuckles spoke again.

"An here's why! Take this, **Knuckle Buster!**" He roared as he slammed his fist to the ground making a 100 foot wide and deep creator, as well as causing two large spikes made of rock to come out of the ground one on either side of him. They had a distinct resemblance to the spikes on his own fists, yet the part that really made this amazing was the fact that at the bottom of the creator. The sand had turned green with the blood of la muerte. Along with a few pieces of his shell scattered throughout the sand.

Now there was utterly no doubt the bug had been squashed this time around.

Knuckles than leaped out of the hole. "Well that's was easy. If all the dark beasts are like this we've got nothing to worry about." He said looking up to the sky.

In a moment Rouge flew down before him.

"Well did you finally get that out of your system?" She questioned.

"Yeah, was a bit short but at least I got some fun out of it, an my upgraded Knuckle Duster worked out well. Anyway-" Knuckles was suddenly cut off by a strange buzzing coming from Rouge.

The two looked and as it turned out her wrist communicator Tails had given her was showing something on the screen within it. This was unexpected as they had not contacted anyone through these in over a year now, but they were more shocked to see whose face it was that had appeared on it.

"Ah, agents Rouge and Knuckles I'm glad I was finally able to reach you. Your location was pretty hard to pinpoint even with _are_ technology. Are you alright?" The Commander said with a slightly worried look about him. Over the year away he hadn't changed much if any at all. Still the same gray hair and the same blue uniform as well.

The both of them were stunned. They hadn't seen the Commander in all this time, truth be told they had forgotten to check in with G.U.N. To report they had returned. They had planned to do it the day they arrived but there were a few _distractions_. Not the best way to show they were professionals. But standing there dumbfounded wouldn't help either, so they just decided to speak to him.

"Uh, hello Commander, long time no see. Oh! An we're fine." was their mutual answer, even though one could tell it was full embarrassment.

The Commander looked back at them and sighed. He had expected such a weak response from them. "Well at least your both alright. I was beginning to wonder since the only ones that didn't report in were you two." He told them.

The two of them heard this and at once yelled out in shock. "What, we're the only ones that didn't report in?"

The Commander was a bit surprised by their answer but he remained calm none the less. "Um, yes. Shadow, Shade, Tails and Marine all reported in days ago. Even agents Sonic and Blaze did theirs yesterday. You were the only ones left."

Knuckles and Rouge heads now began to droop in embarrassment. This was unbelievable not only had they forgotten to report in, but to add insult to injury. Sonic and Blaze reported in before them, and they were the last to arrive. This was a real blow to both of their egos.

"Yep today can't get any worse." Knuckles said lowly. Then Rouge without waring perked back up surprisingly.

"Wait Commander. What time is it there?" She asked him looking rather intense.

The gray haired man was a bit taken back by such a sudden question but he just rolled with it. "Well, considering the time difference...It's about ten in the morning, why?" He inquired with an interested look. One that some how Knuckles had perfectly copied.

"If it's only ten A.M. There then, then...If we hurry we can still make my two o'clock reservations at my favorite restaurant!" Rouge yelled happily looking towards Knuckles.

An yes, it did in fact, get worse.

Knuckles on the other hand gave her a look of complete terror for a second, and in the blink of an eye he had begun digging underground with only his tail still visible at the moment. He said but one sentence than.

"You'll never take me alive!" He promised still digging frantically for his life. Though his descent was slowed considerably thanks to the many rocks in his way.

Unfortunately though, she saw that coming a mile away. "Oh no you don't!" She said.

An before Knuckles could fully submerge she grabbed him by his tail. An with the creation of a small cloud of sand an dust forming, they started their struggle. Yet it was shot lived as almost instantly Knuckles found himself tied up in strange black ropes, being flown through the air by her holding onto his tail.

"Your not getting out of going to dinner this time _Knuckle head_." She said as she continued to fly off with him in tow.

Knuckles began to struggle uselessly in the air. "Putt me down dang it. I told you I hate that place!" He screamed, but alas it was all in vain as she began to ignore him as they continued fly off into the sky the sound of his screams starting to echo through the desert.

The Commander could only laugh in amusement as he watched all of this. "Well, since you two have plans, I'll leave you to some free time. Just drop by headquarters than when you finish up please. Enjoy yourselves, G.U.N. Commander out." He said as he ended the connection leaving the small screen blank.

Knuckles tried to beg him for help but it was to late. He was on his own now.

"An after that we're going jewel shopping, I've been wanting some new ones." Rouge added.

"NO!" Was the last thing that came from Knuckles mouth that day.

**ELSEWHERE IN A PLACE UP NORTH.**

The sun was nowhere to be seen among a certain flat white area. There were no sorts of land marks or anything but cold air. With only snow and darkness to cover the sky of this frozen terrain. With a bone chilling temperature a of no less than negative 45 degrees below zero, this place kept true to the name frozen wasteland, but this was indeed one of the worst times to be in the islands of the North Pole anyway. Life, if any was rare here and would know better than to be out in this blizzard, but there seemed to be a lone figure moving at a steady pace through the snow blanketed ground below.

"The thing should be around in this area." Shade said to herself as she continued running through the foot deep snow. The cold never bothered her much but with it at this level it all but commanded her to call forth her noctunrus armor to keep warm.

She had been running for at least two days now and had finally reached the area where she had pinpointed a dark beast. She was cold and tired, but most of all angry. Her vengeance had been denied and Blaze was the one to thank for it. She even went as far as to make her look like the bad guy, even to her master Aula. An this fact had been haunting her ever since she set off to hunt down this beast.

"Blaze, how dare she stop me. She better not think this is over I will not forgive her...and I won't forgive that monster either. No matter what." She thought to herself as she kept up her pace. Then suddenly she sensed something behind her and turned to face it. Yet...nothing was there, only the wind blowing the snow to her back ever harshly.

"Hmph, guess I'm just a bit jumpy. Better keep going." She concluded not letting anything else distract her further. Though as she turned and kept going a figure appeared out of then air behind her.

"I see, so I must stay at least a half mile away or her sensors will detect me." Shadow said as he looked on towards her. He had been following her closely ever since the incident. He had no problem keeping up with her, but this cold even for him was a bit uncomfortable. So he too had to fix some thing in order to deal with it.

His arms were constantly crossed to hold his heat and he also had his scarf pulled over his mouth to help more. He may be tough but the cold still could affect his movements if he wasn't careful, and since he did not have a super insulated suit like Shade. This was the best he could do for now, but he could deal, he had to.

"Shade...I can feel it. You have a great amount of hatred and anger in you, I can sense you even have no wish for me to be near you right now. But that will not stop me from being by your side...not when you need me most." He said before disappearing from sight again and continuing to follow her in stealth. Yet little did Shadow know, he was not the only one keeping a close eye on her.

Suddenly two bright glowing eyes appeared off in the distance. Their gaze sinister without a doubt and evil in nature. So the two didn't even realize. That now the hunters, were the ones being hunted themselves...

_Alright everyone. I'll get the them up whenever I can sorry again folks. _

_Oh, and quick side note. My poll I put up will be taken down at the end of this week, so if you still wish to give your opinion please do as the results will highly influence how this story will unfold. Okay than that's all. _

_So until the next chapter...__**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Armed and Dangerous

**Sonic Elements Chapter 18 Armed and Dangerous**

_Hey guys finally chapter 18. I've been spending most of my time fixing my computer and I'm happy to say now I can hopefully get it all back to normal on fanfiction. Anyways this one is going to be a long one guys, it's a bit of a filler, but I felt this one was important none the less. I decided to make this one a double chapter two. It's based on how Tails and Silver have changed over the year and there are a few twists in this one. I do hope you guys will enjoy it. _

_P.S. Thanks for all the reviews and putting up with me for so long, I think that I finally will be able to start updating every week again...maybe._

The sea was calm and beautiful right now. A real treat for those that enjoyed the beach. It was this very common weather that came about during this time of year in this part of the world that really made it worth going out to sea. The crystal clear water, and the wondrous array of ocean life made this place an ideal spot to rest in. It was the perfect time to catch some rays, and enjoy some much sought after alone time. A fact a certain raccoon girl took full advantage of.

"Aw, there be no better feelin for a shela than a bonzer sunbake." Marine said to herself as she adjusted her tanning mirror. The suns radiant rays spreading along her features.

She was sporting her green two piece, (formerly a one piece but she upgraded since realizing she had developed a bit of a figure) and was laying in a lawn chair on the open deck of the ship. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sound of the many seagulls flying by. The sounds they made really relaxed her mind, it reminded her of her home near seagull beach, a place she spent much time at before she met Tails, Sonic, and Blaze. That was where she had been born so hearing this familiar animals around her gave quite the nostalgic feeling.

Yes this feeling was very nostalgic for her indeed to say the least, so much so that nowadays, she had been spending most of her time thinking back on those adventures she had with them all back in her world. From sailing around chasing Johnny and Captain Whiskers, to looking for the jeweled scepter and the emeralds completing all sorts of crazy tasks in the mean while.

To be honest this wasn't the first day she had spent almost entirely reminiscing on the past. For today her trip down memory lane was cut a bit short. Suddenly Tails voice sounded off in her ear, causing her to panic and fall out of her lawn chair. Needless to say she feel flat on her face and hit the deck pretty hard all at once.

Tails than walked out from the door that lead below deck. His eyes were closed and he seemed a bit groggy."Hey Marine, I've haven't found anything on the monster yet. Any sign of-" Tails was cut off as he opened his eyes and seen her laying there on deck, a tanning mirror and a drink not to far from her flipped lawn chair.

Marine popped up as quickly as possible and began to look at him with a hint of embarrassment about her face. She was supposed to be keeping an eye out for the dark beast right now, but... she had decided to take a little break after she got bored. Which wasn't too bad a thing, except that she lost track of time and it kinda stretched on a bit too long. She may be able to tell time by the sun's position much like Sonic now, but making good use of her time was still a difficult battle to win. Now seeing as how she was caught red-handed so to speak, she tried to lighten Tails mood and make some friendly conversation.

"Arvo bikkie, everythin all ripper?" She said trying to sound as innocent as possible, her right hand behind her head. (note this means morning biscuit...I think. Looked it up so...I hope that's what it means) Yet Tails was not amused in the slightest.

He honestly expected as much. Marine was naturally a bit of a slacker but lately it had started to get worse. Now anytime Tails would catch her doing something wrong she would try and sweet talk him into getting out of trouble, hence the emergence of her new pet name for him, biscuit (bikkie). He didn't know where she had come up with the idea to do this, or why she thought that this kind of thing would work, but he had a good idea Rouge had a part in it somehow, she always did work fast. Marine than winked at him to try and get his attention. Yep it was official now, Rouge's finger prints were all over this one. He than chuckled inwardly as he made a mental note to invent something that would lock Rouge in an inescapable void for week for this _bad advice _later. Though thoughts of payback and strange behaviors aside, he was still pretty annoyed with Marine right now.

He sighed."Uh, why do I even try. I knew you would goof off the minute I took my eyes off you." He said lowly, her lack of focus was really starting to get to him.

Marine saw this and frowned. She hated it when he was disappointed in her. It made her feel like she was only causing him grief. "Sorry, I did keep a look out a minute, but than I saw the shining sea and ripper seagulls flyin, and I just ad to go for a dip. It's ow I was raised mate, it's my piece o mind. Oh and speakin O pieces, ow you like my new cozzie(swimsuit)?" She said to him playfully as she started to pose as if she were modeling it on a runway. The strange thing is for a second there, he thought for-sure he seen some cameras flash.

He than looked away with a slight blush on him. Tails hadn't really been paying much attention to it at first, but in this last year Marine's figure had truly changed a bit. She had become more curved, and started to fill out a bit. It wasn't a huge difference, but it was enough to notice. The fact is, with all this he couldn't deny it even if he tried, she did indeed look good in her new swimsuit.

Though now was not the time to be gawking at it. They had a job to do here and they had not made any progress this whole time, but worst of all, he was dead tired and was in need of some serious rest. So with a stern voice he quickly moved on to the matter at hand. Giving her a serious look now.

"Look Marine. I've been searching with the boats sonar all night now, and I haven't found anything but a few big fish and some rock formations. I'm really wiped-out. So I'm going to go below deck and get some rest. Now I'm going to leave you in control of everything, so if anything happens, and I mean _anything_, wake me up right away alright. OK?" Tails spoke to her his eyes now quite tired.

Marine took in his sorry state and at once began to think. Tails had already had a tough enough time training for the past year, but one particular incident came to mind. The clash between him and Chips attack. This was by far the most frightening moment of her life. An the outcome of that struggle will forever more be a moment she will never forget. That was the first time in her life she had felt so helpless, so absolutely useless to Tails whatsoever.

He barely survived that day, and not without some serious consequences at that. Yet once he could do so, he went right back to training just as hard, even after the worst was over she still was unable to make the rest of his training any easier for him at all. She could only train as much as she could herself, and cheer him on from the sideline. She felt so much guilt for this, and she spent many days wondering what she could do to help him further, but her lack of concentration did play a big obstacle in this. Though now was her chance to fix it, with this she could show Tails that she could handle things without him needing to be bothered all the time. This was her opportunity, an one she was more than willing to grab.

"No problem, I'll keep everythin tight an proper while you catch some shut eye. Count on it." She assured as she stood up straight her hand at attention.

Tails looked at her with a worried look for a moment. He knew deep down this was a bad plan in the making, leaving Marine to look after things alone was like leaving Blaze in a cave full of T.N.T, no matter how you tried to avoid it, something was bound to blow up. But he was in serious need of some sleep, an his logic wasn't in top form right now as his mind started to relax. Yet he figured, what could go wrong with it this once, it will only be for a few hours Surly Marine could keep from destroying the ship for that long. So he went along with it.

"Alright...I'll trust you Marine. I'll be in my room. An remember, If _anything_ suspicious happens. Let me know about it right away." Were the last words she heard before he disappeared below deck.

When he was fully out of sight she lowered her hand from her head and smiled."Got ya bikkie. Now you go get to bed and I'll be handlin this one solo."

Without delay Marine had changed back into her new set of clothes, and at once began to inspect her surroundings. The sky remained quiet and the water was unchanged and calm as she looked around. The only things she could see were the few seagulls and the occasional fish jumping out the water.

"Well don't see nothing over there." She said to herself. She kept up this hunt for the next hour or so without break. She was now really starting to get bored. Nothing had shown up besides those few things that appeared before on the sonar for Tails. Nothing but a few random big fish down there. Though for a brief moment she saw a large dot appear on the screen of the sonar, but it vanished just as quickly as it showed up. So she didn't pay it much attention, figuring it to be a school of fish or a rock falling through the water or something else like that.

Marine than began to let out a small yawn. "Crikey, there ain't been nothin at all. What's takin this beast so long to show itself already?" She wondered as she began to pace back and forth around the deck. We were aware Marine's patience was as deep as the aquatic mines was dry. So there was no doubt it was failing her about now, but she willed herself to remain focused, and pacing seemed to help a bit.

It was safe to say though that this method would not hold for long. Pretty soon she was going to just take the helm and sail back to headquarters, thinking that there was no monster out here after all. Yet little did she realize that things were not as quiet as they seemed to be on the surface.

Just under the waves a strange form was cast into view from behind a rock formation about 50 feet down. It's shape was strange and spread out as it remained just out of sonar detection by sticking close to the rocks below.

"My my, to think prey just sits and waits for it's predator now. How... delectable." The shadowy creature said as it began to slowly close in on the boat.

**DOWN BELOW DECK IN TAILS' ROOM.**

Down below the calm and quiet were more welcomed. Especially in Tails' room at the moment.

His room aboard the ship was rather the opposite of the simple things you would expect Tails to have. The size of the room in no small way resembled a full sized master bedroom, fully equipped with it's on bathroom and walk-in closet. The walls were painted what looked like a light gray, and a large desk adorned the left wall, having several tools and unfinished machines upon it. All ranging from engine parts to prototype weapons. The floor was, for some reason or another, steel plated. Almost as if the the cold hard substance was preferred over normal carpet. An to top it off the bed was at least king sized, with sheets to match the carpet..uh...I mean steel. All in all it seemed like Tails' need to be surround by machines all the time had an impact on the way he slept as well now.

Yet back to the current peace and quiet. Tails wasted no time in taking full advantage of it right now. With the occasional snore thrown in he was sprawled out over his bed fast asleep. Though, one other thing stuck out inside the room with him. For some strange reason there was a unique green alarm clock next to him sitting atop a small nightstand. An oddly enough it seemed to be shaped like a circular bomb with a fuse atop it. With one glance many would wonder if the thing was actually a clock, but there was something else about it. It displayed the time like any normal clock would, but just under the time display another screen that was completely blank appeared. What was supposed to show up there was a complete unknown, but it surely enough, it did have a purpose to it.

**BACK UP ON DECK.**

Marine still remained about, only now her position had taken a slight turn.

"Uh, what be takin this thing so long it better not be muckin with me!" Marine said as she slumped over the side railings stretched out like a piece of laundry. Her ability to wait had been utterly used up, and now she barely had the willpower to stay standing anymore.

"I'm really startin to wonder if we're even in the right area. Maybe Tails' scanners need some tweaks." She thought to herself. It was really starting to seem as if they had arrived in the wrong place and were only wasting time now.

Her mood remained concerned as to whether or not Tails' machines were up to par as the moments dragged on. She was beginning to think that maybe, because of his lack of sleep Tails had let them drift away from the directions they had gotten earlier. Yet suddenly during her doubt, something hit the ship and shook the boat, causing it to rock back and forth violently. This impact even forced Marine to hang on tightly to the guard rails around the boats edges just to keep from falling into the drink. It was over quickly though, and once it stopped shaking she was able to begin to wrap her mind around what just happened.

"Oy! What in the world was that?" She yelled to no one in particular. At once she started to look over the side to investigate. She furiously looked from side to side in attempt to see what it was that just caused it, but nothing was there except the dispersing waves.

After a moment Marine began to calm a bit and to think about it. Maybe she was just imagining things again, maybe she needed to get some sleep too? "That's it, perhaps it had just been a really strong wave that hit them and nothing more." She said.

"Well, I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss it as imagination just yet my dear." A sinister voice said from behind her.

In that instant a cold chill went up Marine's back as she heard this. Whatever it was that was behind her was different, and the evil present in it's tone made her shake, that or its breath was way past foul at the moment. Though that was not the worst part of it, for not only had she gathered this was the thing that attacked the ship an distracted her, but it also was able to climb aboard without her even noticing it. She had no choice now but to turn around and see what it was that had caught her so off guard. An the moment she did so her eyes shot open in shock.

"Great cobbler!" She said as she got a full look at what was behind her.

There was a tremendous creature now standing on top of the deck that looked to be about 30 feet high. Though in place of standing, perched would probably be a better term for it, since one usually used legs and feet in order to stand. This creature was missing both.

This beast on the other hand no feet or legs, but it more than made up for it in the number of arms it commanded. It seemed to have the form of a giant squid but there were a few big differences involved. For one, it's color was a light brown, befitting the look of drift wood. It had instead of ten long tentacles like a normal squid, it sported no fewer than thirty at least. All of them being laced with hundreds of black four inch claw like hooks. It's eyes instead of being on the side of the head like were faced straight forward staring right at her, an each one was at least the size of her head. Yet by far the most disturbing part of it, was the large black maw in the shape of a rigid beak right under those massive eyes dripping with a yellow substance. She classified or at least hopped it drool. Either way this guy spelled out nasty with every pore.

Marine took all this in an was left with no idea what to say or do. Though seeing her extremely surprised look, the monster decided to speak again.

"I see you've been left speechless by me. It is understandable though. Allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Grand Krakken dark beast extraordinaire. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my prey." It spoke to her with a slight bow of the head to show...class...I guess.

Marine was still left speechless but when she heard the prey part of that last sentence she regained her ability to speck out.

"What the? What do you mean prey you over sized calamari platter!" She yelled flailing her arms wildly.

The beast looked back at her and laughed lowly, a tentacle under its beak showing it's amusement. "Oh, I'm quite sorry. Was all that a bit to complicated for you to understand? I see, I should not expect so much from you, allow me to simplify it than. I am the most intelligent of the beasts sent here to take this planet. An as such, I am going to eat you now for sustenance. There, was that better for you, or am I still going to fast?" It said with a very superior tone. This beast clearly looked down on her a great deal.

Though now instead of being quick to defend her I.Q. Marine seemed to be a bit more calm, a fact not often seen as one of her more dominate sides. She usually hated it greatly when people insulted her mind. Even though it wasn't always apparent, she happened to be nearly on par with Tails when it came to the smarts and experimenting department. Though all be it her concatenation was a little...off. That was even the main reason a lot of her experiments blew up in her face, but that wasn't the point now. The point was, this was a direct shot at her brain power, and for some odd reason she wasn't mouthing off as expected.

Marine simply began to dig in her pockets casually."Well, that be just perfect then mate." She said now taking two small silver bracelets out of them and snapping them one to each wrist with little effort. This action confused the monster.

Surely Marine could see it was many times her size, and it seemed to be more than obvious to the creature, that in the terms of will power he was her better by a mile. Yet...why was she so calm all of a sudden. This question plagued him for a moment but his answer was soon to be revealed by her next action.

Once she had finished clipping them on, a large flash shot out blinding the beast momentarily. It covered the entire front half of the boats deck and a low metal shifting sound was heard along with it. After all this, it just as quickly subsided and the monster slowly opened it's eyes to see what had transpired. It was left utterly shocked at what had changed now.

Marine was now a bit different. The headband that read smart mouth on her forehead had stretched down to cover her face, becoming a clear light gray visor over her eyes. Her thin bracelets had now covered her hands completely and become silver fitted gauntlets, but that was not the most surprising thing. What she said next really shock it up.

"You see, now that I know your a smart one. I won't have no regrets about endin an,_ ignorant,_ animal for being itself." Marine spoke now holding up two forearm length silver cannons that spawned out of the underside of her gauntlets.

Krakken took a look at the weapons that Marine was holding and at once backed up a bit. An by all means he was right to do so. One could tell just from a glance these were no ordinary cannons. They had a strange silver glow about them that gave one a feeling of steadiness and intelligence. Though a sense of cockiness came from them as well, mostly due to the fact Marine was now spinning them around her wrists by the triggers. An with this in mind the squid was able to realize that Marine was now trying to intimidate him. An he was not about to be frightened by his food.

"Well, it would seem that you aren't as helpless as I first surmised. Perhaps I will play with my food before I consume it this time." The beast said now sending seven of his tentacles towards her at once.

Marine looked upon all the arms flying her way and smirked. "Alright mate lets ave a go." An with out a moment to lose Marine brought her cannons up to her sides and began to shoot. She fired an array of silver sphere shaped energy attacks from them that instantly shot all the tentacles back. What's more impressive is that she did all this without moving from her spot. The Krakken was astounded, but not done yet.

"Oh, impressive. But lets see how one of such a small mind does when faced with even more obstacles." Krakken spoke as he hurled ten tentacles her way this time. Though Marine just kept the same expression she had before. Her confidence unwavering.

Marine tilted her head to the side and dodged the first one that came at her."Oy come on, at least make it a challenge." An in another quick movement, Marine began to dodge them all by either side stepping, twisting, or just plain jumping. As she did this though the tentacles began slamming into the ships deck, leaving dents and making loud vibrations as well (a fact that made Tails turn over in his sleep with every hit).

Marine kept on dodging easily until one tentacle came at her from behind.

"I have you now." The Krakken said as he jabbed it at her.

The arm was aimed right at her back, yet just before it made contact Marine quickly back flipped over it landing right on the limb. "Sorry mate, but no stuffed animal for ya." She said in a very showy tone as she shot the tentacle at close range destroying it. This caused the Krakken to roar in pain and glare at her. She laughed, Marine had felt entitled to at least one show off moment. I mean, the squid did nothing but talk trash and brag after all. So why couldn't she have a little fun too. This behavior enraged the monster and it began to attack more viciously now.

Marine just kept up her same routine with this making it look easy, yet after a minute or so she started to notice that their battle was causing a lot of noise. Noise that if it continued, might wake up Tails. This was one thing she would not let happen. She was not going to let some crazy rude calamari make her fail to prove herself to him. So now she decided to go on the offensive, and after ducking under one last strike from her right, she began to run towards the monster head long.

The Krakken seen her coming in and could readily see all her opening now. She was making herself a sitting duck pretty much, and he was going to relish in it."Hmm, launching a counter attack straight on are we? Not a very smart idea, but oh well. I honestly should expect as much from one so beneath me. But I suppose I will humor your efforts."

He than raised a wall of arms to block her. "So come at me than, oh ye of little mind, and we will see what you can..." Suddenly he was cut off when Marine vanished from his sight causing him to question this action and search from left to right repeatedly. "Where did she-" An than, before he could say anything else, he was frozen in shock.

"Gotcha mate." Marine said softly. For she had just appeared right in his face, her guns aimed at his over sized eyes no less.

Marine calmly spoke out as her fingers touched the triggers."You know mate...you talk _way_ to much." She said as she fired off an array of shots right into his face.

The monster wailed in pain as the explosions and a bright light hit. This forced it to cover its eyes with the back sides of a few of its arms in response, though the actual effect in helping this had, was pretty low at best. She had just shot him directly in one of the most sensitive of areas, and that's not something you can readily fix with rubbing.

Marine now looked back at him and smirked as she landed back on deck. "Ha, how'd ya like that one? I call it my **Flash shooter**. A move that not only urts like a bugger, but blinds ya too." She said triumphantly. Marine knew that move was going to leave a mark and there was more where that one came from.

She than raised her weapons again. "Now that you've got your taste, ow bout a few more helpings mate? Let's see ow you like my next one. **Eisen Flurry**!" Marine yelled, an with a quick cocking of her cannons, she started. She quickly began to shoot rapidly at the squid, and circling it at the same time so she could strike from all sides while it was incapacitated.

Marine remained like this as the beast just continued to take her attack, causing a cloud of smoke to appear around the Krakken. Things all seemed to be over for it now when the cloud engulfed it, lowering her cannons right after. There was no doubt that Marine's onslaught hit its mark, and with this kind of fire power behind it, defeat was basically a given. Yet rarely is life that easy for us. Suddenly...Marine felt like something was wrong. She knew that she hit her target, but for some reason things felt off, and she didn't know why.

"What's goin on ere? I know my shots are spot on, but I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere." She thought, than without warning a strange red ball of energy was shot right at her.

Without thinking Marine quickly brought the cannons on her forearms together. Instantly causing a silver liquid metal to flow out of them and form a large circular shield around her body. Just in time to stop the attack from getting her. Though the force to which the blast struck her was so strong that it sent her barrier slamming back into the deck of the ship rocking it even more violently than before.

**DOWN BELOW DECK.**

Things had for the most part remained still down below. Yet the minute this took place above, something happened in Tails room. The strange alarm clock on the desk next to Tails' bed went off like a police siren up close, but it was the second screen of the alarm that suddenly began to display something, which really caught ones attention. The words it read were "DANGER" flashing red along with the noise.

An once this happened Tails, whom had been fast asleep in the center of his bed began to stir. Suddenly...his right eye shot open.

"Dang it."

**BACK TO THE BATTLE.**

Marine was barely able to hold up to the brunt of that last strike. It was unbelievable, how could a small energy ball like that hit with such force as to damage her steel shield? This question really concerned her but she was far from free to let her mind wonder at the moment. As instantly her left arm was caught by a tentacle.

"What?" Was all she had time to say before the beasts face came from the smoke and now looked her in the eye as her other arm was restrained. The hooks from them keeping her arms from moving an inch. They didn't penetrate her skin but they still were quite painful none the less.

"I must say, that was a very surprising move you used there, but I'm afraid in all honesty, it was highly ineffective." Krakken said confidently, emerging from the fog with only a few scratches.

Marine was horrified. Not only had he said her attacks were useless, but his eyes looked completely fine now as well. Almost like he was never hit with the attack to begin with but that just couldn't be. Her first attack hit dead square in the beasts eyeballs, there was noway any creature could walk out of that unscathed. She had to know why.

"I know I got you with that move to the eye. Yet why are ya still able to see me, that should have blinded you for a good while." She protested.

But the Krakken only cackled. "My eyes are not to be compared with the ones of you mere peons. I am far above such ones." He said as he now restrained her legs with two more tentacles.

Marine cringed in pain now. She was completely unable to move, all her limbs were now being restrained and her odds for escape were at zero by the count of the squid.

Marine feeling completely helpless now honestly began to ask herself, "Ow can things be any worse?" Suddenly the monster began to charge another attack from its mouth. "Me an my big yap." She said mentally rebuking herself. She had no way to defend against it this time with her body being restrained like this, she at once tried to struggle against it but it was no use. With nothing else she could do she glared at the monster as it finished collecting energy.

Seeing her expression the beast decided to speak. "You have been much to annoying for me to just devour you. So, I've decided it would be much more satisfying to see you blown to pieces across the water...Now perish quietly." He said as he loosed the blast from his beak.

With noway to dodge or block it coming to mind Marine simply closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable impact. An as the blast was but a mere moment from her, a figure jumped in front of it throwing out it's right hand to confront the attack.

"What?" Was all she said before everything became a blur when a flash covered them. A large wind than burst forth and a strange clanking was heard as well, almost like some sort of grinding as the figure held the ball back. The ball kept pushing forward with tremendous force like it had just been fired by a cannon. Then with what looked like a mere slight of the hand, the blast was deflected into the sky where it dispersed harmlessly around them letting of quite the light show as well. After a second the flashing from the ball subsided and the figures could be seen fully. A familiar voice than spoke up.

"Are you alright Marine?" Tails said as he turned to face her now, smoke coming from his right hand.

Marine looked up at him with shock and confusion at first, but once she seen that concerned look he always had aimed at her again she softened up. "Oh, hey cobbler. You sleep well?" She spoke with a bit of an embarrassed laugh.

True enough she was happy to see that he saved her, but on the other hand she had failed in handling this without waking him. This again started to weigh on her mind, but one thing was off she knew she had made a lot of noise with this little bout but not enough to wake him like this, so she found the courage to ask. "Uh how did you know?"

Tails looked at her and smiled. "I made a special alarm clock that measures your heart rate and the minute it senses a spike to dangerous levels it will go off and warn me of the danger. A little extra security...just encase."

She was astounded. It never dawned on her that Tails had under a protection, but it was something she should have guessed with the way she screws up so often. Yet her moment of thought was interrupted by a certain squid at this. One that now had a full view of what had taken place. He quickly glanced over to Tails and than where his blast was sent and became angry.

"What happened? You there, deformed insect. What did you do?" Krakken yelled in rage addressing the fact of Tails having more than the usual amount of tails. Why was he suddenly so upset you may ask. Well just a guess, but his most powerful attack had just been simply swatted away like a mere small bug. This action made him look like he was nothing to Tails, and that was not something the Krakken would ever allow to be done.

Though Tails just looked towards him, his face serious, his demeanor hard as steel. It was clear that Tails had no intention of hiding how he felt towards the beast at the moment either. Especially after he made a crack a Tails name sake, something he never allowed. His hero had gifted him with this name and no random rude beast was ever allowed to mock it.

"So, _your_ the one attacking my girlfriend, and messing with my ship?" He spoke out, his fists clenching.

The squid simply looked at him and scoffed. "Ha, well you seem like quite the interesting one. And that appendage seems very...foreign." It pointed out as it looked at Tails' hand. The smoke had now died down and it could be clearly seen, though what was there was not what one would expect.

Tails' right hand was different...An by different I mean was not there, in it's place was what looked like a hand of sorts, but made completely of an odd steal. It was silver in color, with the lines of several layers of armor plating on it. It was held together with what looked like metal joints allowing full dexterity and use. An engraved on the back were the letters ST in yellow to finish off. But the stare and insults he was receiving for this were growing very tiresome now.

"I asked you a question." Tails said to him, his tone unchanged. His gaze unmoving.

The monster took a moment to take this in. An soon started to laugh at him. "Really fox boy, an what if I am? Do you plan on combating me, with that type of _disadvantage_? Ha, it's shameful enough that prey has the nerve to believe they have the right to speak. Now they want to challenge the predator as well? With a handicap no less...To amusing I have to admit." The squid kept this action up for a moment than an idea struck him, one that would really allow him the chance to prove himself again after all that had happened.

It than spoke again. "I tell you what, I'm feeling a bit curious today so I'll grant you this. I'll try to level the playing field a bit more for you. Since this would be over far to quickly without it. How about I fight you with four of my tentacles behind my back huh, sound fair." It boasted with it's view of superiority over Tails evident. This thing really had no tact or humility when it came to anything at all.

Tails focused his look at him and then drooped his head almost as if saddened. Yet soon a smile could be seen on his mouth. With the innocent and thankful look he usually sported about him now, he responded. "Well that's a relief. I thought for sure you were going to just attack me, that would have been really bad, but you say you'll fight with a handicap by not using four of your tentacles?" He asked his demeanor making a complete 360, causing Marine to look on in question.

Krakken was pleased to see this. He knew that his prey was powerless against him, but that still didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it when they realized it themselves. It gave him some strange twisted pleasure that only a monster could be happy with. "Ah yes, I can see you've already gauged your situation well. Impressive, for a small minded lowlife. So yes, indeed I will fight you without four of my tentacles."

Tails heard this, raised his head, an with an almost to happy smile walked closer to Marine. "That's great...Glad to hear it..." He said slowly as he stopped but a few inches before her.

The beast simply chuckled at this again. Yet his laugh did not last him afterwards. As Tails raised his right arm.

"Morph." Was all Tails said and than suddenly he shifted his hand to the form of a chop position. But that wasn't the half of it, for some reason a sharp edge formed on the bottom of the hand itself, gleaming in the afternoon sun.

The Krakken noticed this but was to shocked to react quick enough. An In a flash Tails hand slashed through the air about four times in an instant. Cutting the arms that were holding Marine captive all at once. Forcing them to spray out a green blood as they fell off her.

As Marine was now free the monster pulled it's arms back roaring in pain as Tails held her up. Though he than began to say something else.

"There...Now were both handicapped now." He said with a smirk as the green blood continued to flow around out of them. It was spraying wildly now but was slowed as the beast retracted them back closer to its body.

The massive squid glared at Tails with even more hatred now, it was no longer going to allow this. "I'll massacre you for this fool!" It screamed as it rushed at them.

Quickly the remaining 25 arms all shot forth at him and Marine, ready to pierce them both through. Yet before another second could pass Tails grabbed a hold of her with his left arm and aimed his other towards the deck of the ship.

"Time to move." He said as his hand returned to the shape of a steel fist again. He than slammed it to the deck and shouted. "**Eisen**** Push**!" (just a little side note the terms Tails are speaking are in German, for instance "**Eisen**" means steel.) Than suddenly his fist began to glow an the two were launched away from the attack and into the sky.

The Krakken could only watch as they escaped his grasp leaving only a small dent in the deck of the ship where the impact took place. The two than remained in the skyward position as Tails began to spin his famous name sakes and hover to remain airborne.

"Wow cobbler, didn't know you could go this high. Your really getting good at this." Marine said as she awed at their position. She could guess they were about 400 feet in the air, and that had been from just a small shot. It was really shocking her how much Tails had improved over the past year. To be honest now, whenever he began to fight, it was almost like looking at a whole new person, but I guess that's just what it means to grow up nowadays she figured. You got to expect a few changes.

Tails heard her words and a new found smile found him. "Thanks Marine." He spoke to her. He hadn't really noticed this fact but that was because it wasn't how strong he had become that he thought about, but the reason for it.

Tails was about to say more but suddenly a large object began to hurdle towards them.

With one quick twirl Tails' signature tails began to spin more quickly, instantly moving them out of the objects way to the left. Yet than instead of moving on past further, the object twisted in the air and came back to a stand still before them. They were still unsure as to what this thing was but once the sun had shone upon it they gasped.

"You will not escape me." Krakken swore as he floated before them.

Tails and Marine couldn't believe this. It didn't seem logical, but it was true, somehow the Krakken was propelling himself through the air using a strange black fog coming from his...uhh...underside?

Marine and Tails were speechless. Tails had a more unimpressed look about his face, while Marine had a more inquisitive one. An knowing her straight forward nature she was going to ask.

"How are you doing that?" She questioned wondering, hopping, she was wrong in what she was thinking would be his answer.

The Krakken laughed triumphantly. "I hardly believe a creature of such a small mind can grasp it, but if you must know. I am simply taking the natural ink all squids can produce converting it to a gaseous form in my stomach and then releasing it in intervals to propel myself. Clearly my intellect is staggering." It said a smirk about it now. (though how you can smirk with a beak is beyond me)

Tails and Marine took all this info in and both had a different look about them now. Tails had on a face that showed that he was truly unamused. A sweat drop adorning the back of his head. One could swear that he looked like he almost felt embarrassed. Marine though as we know is a bit more on the blunt side, so instead of just a face she spoke her mind.

"In others, this drongo is fartin at us, nasty." Marine said with a disdainful look aimed his way.

The Krakken instantly tipped over in the air at the sound of this. "You peons! I am not simply releasing air from my back side. I am controlling and converting a bodily substance into a whole other means of use. It is completely genius!" It reasoned, trying to prove it's brilliance a vein appearing on its head along with what looked like a blush.

Yet Tails and Marine were still unimpressed.

"There's still no getting around it." Tails said blankly.

"Yeah scum bag. Your still fartin at us." Marine said with the same look now holding her nose.

The Krakken had lost the remainder of it's patience now. It was through trying to prove itself, all it wanted now was to destroy them. "I am done playing games. You will both be killed by my hands!" He said.

"Don't you mean tentacles?" Marine questioned. She never missed a chance to get under someones skin.

The Krakken now sporting a even larger throbbing vein on it's head rushed at them, though Tails was more than ready. He easily dodged him, his Tails still spinning causally as if that took no effort at all on his part, even though he was still caring Marine too. Tails had gotten much stronger and in turn his Tails had become tougher as well able to support flight with more than one person easily. The Krakken kept on trying to strike repeatedly but every attempt he made was simply dodged.

The Krakken than came to a stand still before them."Hold still you insignificant worm." It said now breathing heavily. You wouldn't have thought it but the Krakken's...uhh..._technique _took a lot of energy to maintain. Truthfully he could not remain airborne for much longer now. Seeing that it's movements were slowing Tails took it as his cue to finish this.

"Marine you can head back to the ship now, I'll finish up here." He said with a now serious glare aimed towards the sea beast. Marine took one look at that face and knew she should heed his words. Tails rarely ever gave her a serious command, but when he did she did her best not to go against it. So Tails let her go and Marine began to fall towards the deck.

"OK bikkie ave fun." She said. Suddenly she pushed a button on her bracelet causing a circular silver disk to appear beneath her feet from a hidden compartment on the boat. She gently landed on it and descended back to the ships deck unharmed. She than took a seat in one of the chairs and looked up towards them.

"This is goin to be bonzer." Were her last words before watching quietly.

With Marine now at a safe distance Tails began to speak. "Now that it's just you and me. I'll be able to finish this without distraction."

The Krakken looked his way with amusement as he finally caught his breath. "I see, so now you think you will just finish me off. You still don't seem to realize with whom you are combating!" It roared.

Than instantly Tails was surrounded completely by tentacles. His escape was cut off and the tentacles began to close in.

"I'll pierce you through until you and your hand are nothing but trash." Krakken promised as he stabbed towards Tails, the beasts arms straightened to a point and strong enough to pierce bone.

Though right before they closed him in Tails showed no sign of fear or surprise. An than, with that...he was completely swallowed up.

"There, now you can see the grave error you made in challenging me boy. No insignificant creature with a few mere _repaired defects_ can dare stand before me.

Marine simply looked up her face unreadable, and for once in her life it was utterly calm. An than for some reason began to smirk. The Krakken seen her face an wondered why she would smile at the fact her partner had just been taken...But his answer came when he looked back at the mass of tentacles.

A strange metallic clang was heard. An than with out a warning flashes of light as well as many more clangs came about.

"Inconceivable!" The Krakken yelled as suddenly the pile of spear hardened tentacles were chopped into pieces. Revealing an uninjured Tails with his right hand now taking on the form of what looked like a steel blade soaked in green blood. Now leaving the beast with nothing but stubs where his tentacles used to be.

"An that's not all." Tails said as he vanished from sight.

An before the Krakken could react Tails was already in front of him his right hand pointed directly at his face. His hand now glowing with a strong light.

The Krakken awed at this. "How can this be? I know it all. Yet...I couldn't foresee this?" He screamed.

"Guess your not as smart as you thought." Tails calmly spoke as his hand morphed into what looked like a cannon with a sight atop it. The cannon started to blink and than fired the energy it had been storing in the form of that strange light. "**Eisen Eraser!**" Was what he yelled as this happened.

It's safe to say that this move had devastating effects as a large blast shot straight through the Krakken's head into the water, causing a great explosion to burst forth. The force of the attack caused water to rain down over all of them, soaking everything within a 200 foot radius in a massive shower. A flash of light than sprang forth and engulfed them right at the same time giving the sound and feel of a bomb going off, and when it cleared, one could see the end results.

The Krakken was utterly silent. But the large hole where his face used to be was probably the cause of that. The rest of his body was cooked as smoke came off him. Tails and Marine than watched as his lifeless form fell from the sky and into the sea, sinking to the depths without a fuse.

With the enemy certainly done in, Tails slowly spun his tails and hovered down to the deck of the ship until he was right next to Marine.

"You alright mate. No damages?" She asked looking him over fully. She may not have looked it, but she was worried about him. 

He looked back at her. He than flicked his wrist and the sword reverted back into the shape of a hand. "No I'm alright. An you?"

She simply rubbed her nose in triumph. "You kiddin mate, I'm right as rain. It'll take a lot more than some many armed drongo to do this shela in." She laughed.

Tails heard this and smiled happily. He was hopping she would be alright.

Tails whole mood changed as he now had a angry face on him directed her way. "I thought I told you to tell me if anything strange happened, what were you thinking!" He yelled to her now more angry than before.

Marine cringed, she had forgotten that the Krakken had not just woken him up, but he had to save her as well. No doubt he would be very upset. Anyone would be after all this. But instead of trying some sort of excuse this time, she did something Tails never would have expected.

Marine lowered her head in shame."I'm so sorry Tails. I failed to be helpful again, I was really tryin to handle it alone so I could prove I'm not a burden to ya...but I messed up again. I couldn't even keep watch, let alone protect ya. I'm sorry I made you angry again mate. Please for-" She was than cut off by a strange feeling coming over her.

Tails had suddenly embraced her in a tight caring hug, halting anymore of her words. "I have never thought that you were a burden Marine. I'm just worried that one of these days your not listening to me would get you hurt...and I couldn't stand the thought of it. That's why I get angry with you, but I never once regretted having you as my partner. He said to her as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Really." He said as he held her even closer now leaving a small kiss on her forehead. After a moment more the two broke the hug and looked into each others eyes.

"So how was it. Working with that new arm for the first time mate?" Marine said to him her smile renewed.

He smiled back instinctively after seeing that. Her smile alone was one of the things that made his days a bit more bearable. "Not bad actually. I'm still getting used to using it for battle, but over all it works great." He said clenching his fist, instantly causing a new glove to cover it.

"That's good. So are you still going ta hide it under the gloves?" She asked.

He looked at her and let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I think it's better to hide it for now, everyone is still trying to deal with all the other things going on around us. No need for me to worry them over just losing a hand right?"

Marine was a bit concerned about this but she didn't stress it any further. She knew how Tails felt about this, and she was sure he would tell the others in his own due time. So she changed the subject."If you say so mate you know what be best. But hey, you hungry?" She asked.

He looked at her with a bit of a confused look and put his left hand on his stomach. "You know I am actually. Why you ask, got any special ideas to cook for dinner."

She smirked at him. "No need mate, we already got a huge catch for dinner tonight."

"Oh you got some fish earlier Marine, I could go for some of your fried fish dishes." He said licking his lips. You might not have thought this but as it turned out Marine was very skilled at cooking. She even made all the food her Tails, Sonic, and Blaze ate when they sailed around back in her world.

She than turned to him. "Even better mate. We got a six month supply of calamari just sittin there waitin to be used. So just sit tight bikkie, I won't be a moment." Marine said as she ripped off her new out fit revealing she had never actually removed her swim suit from before, and dove into the water after the remains of the Krakken. Tails than showed a look of disgust an surprise.

"Maybe, we should just order some take out when we get to land." Tails said as he watched her come up holding the rest of the Krakken. Yep, something told him he was going to get real sick of seafood.

**ELSEWHERE.**

On another part of the globe things were a bit more chaotic. One place in particular was a certain rain forest we were all to familiar with. The place was a large forest that stretched on for miles. It had many vibrant plants and several huge water ways, heck it even came complete with its own swamp too. Still with all these wondrous things we all still knew the place quite well.

Many nostalgic things caught your eyes as you took in the vast scenery. For one, amphibians as big as cars were everywhere. Sitting atop the water in the swamp or within the trees. They were colored in two types. From the common green bodies with orange stripes along their backs, to the rare black with the red markings on theirs. These frogs size, though astounding, was not their most incredible feature. What by far was truly great about them was their ability to summon rain at a whim, or in most cases at a scare. Because they usually did so when some one were to get close and startle them.

Green frogs, having the ability to summon rain to help the forest grow. An the black having the power to summon a rain to halt its advance. They served a natural purpose and kept the forest in balance. Though with the black frogs being slightly more uncommon, and with the fact of the mushrooms being the size of mountains, it seemed they showed a little more favor to the growing part. Yet besides the big frogs and mushrooms, one other creature was there, although this one was a bit more...aggressive. Proven by the fact it was right now in the middle of chasing down lunch. Though these particular items weren't a natural food source to say the least, an made Frog forest a bit more noisy than usual.

"AAAH! GO FASTER FASTER!" A female figure screamed as a giant beast snapped at her heels, just barely missing the flesh it so dangerously craved.

"I'm trying this isn't exactly a speed boat you know, and I am low on power." Her male companion reasoned as he increased his speed slightly. He hated to admit it but when it came to the speed department he was a little lacking in talent. So he relied on other methods to get around besides running fast like the rest of his friends.

Yet his weakness in speed never really was that much of an issue until now. But you probably would be wishing you were fast as well if you were being chased by a huge monstrous crocodile, while carrying your clumsy, hammer happy, girlfriend and levitating through a swamp at full speed. It was without a doubt not Silvers' day today.

Yet he kept on. A green aura of mental energy around him and Amy thrusting them forward as the beast continued to follow undaunted. The two of them were floating through the swamp as best as they could but clearly the croc was more at home here. Silver at once tried to shake it by floating in zigzag patterns from left to right, raising up walls of water to slow it down all at once. Yet the croc just stayed on their trail, crashing right through the waves as if they were harmless.

Amy noticed that their progress was rather slow in escaping and at once tried her hand in it. "I'll slow him down!" She said conjuring a six foot hammer to her left hand. Being surrounded by Silvers' aura gave her two advantages. One, she could move a lot faster this way as running wasn't one of her best qualities either. An two, well it let her do what ever she wanted and float at the same time, since Silver was the one moving her body right now.

Without a thought, Amy quickly slammed her hammer into the water. The force of which was so strong, that it caused a massive upheaval of water to fly up. Enough even to disrupt the beast for a few moments. Which was all the time Silver needed. He instantly kicked it into high gear and shot off towards a mass of trees half submerged in the swamp, to which they quickly used as cover.

The massive reptile shook it's head wildly as it rid itself of the disorientation from Amy's attack. The worse thing it had done was cause it a slight headache due to the animals armor plated skin being so strong, but that quickly subsided. Once it was able it turned it's gaze around itself in an effort to find them, after spotting the grove of half sunken trees, it slowly dived under the surface and advanced that way. It was eager to get them back for what they had done to it earlier. This was a dark beast that had a score to settle now.

**ELSEWHERE UNDER A CERTAIN TREE NOT TO FAR AWAY.**

Silver and Amy were panting heavily as they hid in the branches of the one of the trees. They had rushed with all their might to hide an were able to find a suitable spot, but they knew it would not take long before they would get found again.

Amy looked below towards the murky water. She watched as bubbles began to come up, but they were quickly seen to have come from some of the small fish that roamed these waters, thus giving her a bit of relief. She kept up her scouting and after a few moments, there proved to be no sign of their enemy at the moment, so she figured the coast was clear...for now at least. This gave them both a moment to exhale and think.

"Sheesh, that thing almost had us back there. I wonder what made it so relentless." She said laying back on the trunk of the tree they were on.

Silver took one look at her and a large vein popped out on his forehead. "I can't believe you said that, the reason that thing was after us is because of you!" He said with a little bit of a tone.

Amy stared at him in disbelief. "What me? Why is it my fault?" She asked him very confused now. What could she have possibly done to cause this? Her answer was quick though.

"Are you kidding me? If you had of listened to me and waited and been more careful, that thing would have been done already remember?" He said back to her. His patience was lower than normal, but with Amy that was a given. He may have a thing for her, but no matter who you are, Amy would always try your patience.

Amy heard him and began to think back to how this all went down.

**FLASH BACK.**

Silver and Amy were floating above the forest through Silver's powers and had been here since they got their directions from Rouge.

They had been searching the forest from the sky's over head for what seemed like hours, and they were really getting tired. Their sweep of the area from the above had not been proving as advantageous as they thought. So they figured a closer look around might be more productive. Though Amy thought other wise.

"I didn't see anything from the sky. So I doubt that looking this way will work. We should just keep flying, and than leave if it doesn't show up." Amy said scratching her head when they landed on a large boulder.

She could not see why Silver would think a ground based search would actually help them, not when flying we so much easier. Plus that way she wouldn't have to stand around in the swamp all day getting her clothes dirty for nothing.

Though he just looked her way reassuringly. "I know Amy, but it takes a great deal of energy for me to levitate for that length of time with another person. So I just need some time to recharge for a while, and than when can look from a higher point again. OK?" He smiled to her as he said this.

Amy began to blush when she saw that. She than tried to play it down by turning away from him so as not to embarrass herself. "Well if your tired that's OK. I don't mind walking." She said as she quickly grabbed a hold of his arm and started to lean on him. "Besides this way is much better right now." She told him as she rubbed her head against his left shoulder.

Silver had a small blush on him when this happened. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to it, so he went on instinct. He held onto her hand and spoke back. "I think this way is a lot better two. Now come on lets go find our beast."

"Lead the way." Amy giggled as she lightly kissed his cheek causing his blush to deepen. She was loving this. Ever since Silver came into her life things had all changed for the better. She now was fully done with Sonic at this point. It was no more constantly chasing down someone who would never return her feelings, but a full on relationship, with someone that loved most everything about her. Something she was starting to think she would never get to have.

Silver and Amy kept close as they searched the open forest. An their foot based look had not been to bad actually. Over the next hour or so. They had climbed a few trees, bounced off some huge orange fruit onto a mountain ledge (though Amy almost fell off). An even asked a large green frog if anything had been strange around here lately, though it simply panicked when they came close and set off a quick rain soaking them completely. Yet even a little wet for wear, they pressed on none the less.

Soon enough after another hour had gone by the two had no choice but to stop. Fortunately they came to a quiet clearing of flat grass surrounded by a wall of trees, that was perfect for just such an action.

"Come on Silver lets rest a little bit, we've been at looking for hours." Amy whined as she collapsed on the ground.

Silver looked back at her turning his head."Training or not I guess somethings never change do they? Come on we haven't found anything yet so we need to keep going, you can rest later." He laughed as he walked up to her holding out his hand to help her up. But Amy was not willing to move. She wanted them both to relax for a while and she knew just how to make her wish come true as a devious smirk found her face.

She quickly stared back at him, her eyes near watering, her bottom lip poking out and quivering, a low whimper starting to escape her.

Silver seen it and instantly cringed. This was Amy's most heinous attack. A method used only on him to force him into surrendering, and giving into whatever she wanted. An he hated it. So he tried to defend himself by turning away. "It won't work this time Amy. We still haven't found anything yet so we need to keep going."

Though Amy just widened her gaze and began to stare harder.

"Come on Amy, this is getting old." Silver said looking back at her, now a little annoyed. So she kicked into high gear, and with her gaze now in front of his eyes, Silver had no choice but to stare her down. The competition was fierce, but in the end only one could win out... and he broke.

"Alright, alright, you win...just stop with the face already." He sighed utterly defeated.

Thrilled by the fact she had bested Silver yet again, Amy couldn't resist flaunting the peace sign a few times to the air. Though Silver just sighed and lowered seeing this happen. As if winning weren't enough, she always had to brag about it.

With her victory now secured, Amy walked towards a large section of trees encircling them. There was a shaded spot she had been looking on to rest at. An with a relaxed sigh, she fell back into the shadow of the tress, eyes closed her quills now falling off the right side of her face showing her full set of eyes.

Silver looked at her lying there and felt a small blush creep up on him. He couldn't help but see how serene she looked right now and this setting only made her more cute to him. A fact he didn't mind she was his girlfriend after all so cuteness was welcomed.

Suddenly Amy's ear twitched. "Hey I think I heard something." She said as as she got up and a ran over to the trees that surrounded them. Silver at once followed her lead and began to look over through the trees as well.

They both were shocked by what was on the other side of them.

On the other side was a wide river that flowed through this forest. An in the middle of it, was what appeared to be a massive crocodile with only its head above the water.

"That's it isn't it Silver?" Amy spoke trying to stay low.

Silver glared at the beast and his eyes suddenly became cloaked in a green color. He was than able to see strange wave lengths emitting from the creature. "No doubt about it. The dark energy radiating from that thing is huge. That's are target alright."

Amy and Silver than began to steel their nerves as they crept closer to it while still using the cover of the trees. They jumped into the trees as they tried to get near it, hopping from limb to limb of the ones growing from under the water that just so happened to be close by it. It was only a matter of time before they had made it to a tree that was directly over the croc's head.

They both than took a deep breath. The tension around them was massive. Here they were over the head of one of the vicious monsters that had crawled out of the abyss and they had a perfect vantage point for attack.

"These things are supposed to be pretty strong, so lets attack it at the same time while it hasn't noticed us yet." Silver said as his hands dawned the same green glow his eyes had done previously.

Amy conjured a hammer to her hands that was easily twice her size. She gripped it with both hands and locked her stare. "Ready." Were her last words uttered.

Silver than raised his hands, he was ready to attack...but then stopped. Amy seen this an quickly questioned it.

"What's wrong?"

Silver looked at her with a serious face. "Doesn't it seem strange it hasn't noticed us yet? I mean, I thought these beasts were constantly on the prowl sent here to cause havoc."

"Your right this one seems...Pretty tame doesn't it?" Amy wondered now lowering her hammer, propping it on her left shoulder.

Silver thought about this for a moment, and than gasped. "What if it already knows were here and it's just waiting for us to fall into it's trap. I've heard that crocodiles may be primitive, but they are also stealthy and lie in wait to strike their prey when they come close. A truly cunning predator."

Amy took this to heart and she tried to imagine what type of cunning predator a crocodile was like. Than an image of Vector the crocodile when he tried to catch her and her friends Cream and Big,came into her mind. "No, I don't think cunning is the right word for it." Amy said waving her hand in front of her face. All she could remember were his many failed missions, and his team of loons called the chaotix. She often wondered why Knuckles hung out with them back in the day, but she just guessed most idiots liked each others company.

Silver watched Amy drift off with her thoughts and decided to leave it be, he had another matter to attend to.

"Anyway, let's see if we can get the jump on him." He said as he looked at her.

Coming back to reality Amy nodded and the two bent over the tree branch to get a closer look at it, prepared to fight just encase it was planning to attack them. With a silent movement they were now hanging above the beasts head and looked it strait in the eyes.

It faced them as well it's demeanor unchanged...though it's eyes were closed and it's nose had a strange clear bubble coming out of it. Then it came to the two. The beast was not hunting them, or lying in wait to pounce...it was dead sleep! Snoring as if there wasn't a care in the world. Amy and Silver seen this and instantly their mouths dropped in shock. Amy was about to yell in protest but Silver quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

They than shot back into the tree. An Silver released Amy.

"What's the big idea Silver!" She said in protest.

"I didn't want you to yell and wake it." He answered.

Amy looked at him with confusion. "Why, that thing pissed me off. We spent all this time looking for it, and it's been asleep this whole time. I say wake it and give him-" Amy was then silenced again.

"Amy think about it for a moment. This is perfect."

"Perfect, how?" She mumbled through his hand.

Silver than released her once more. "Because, now that it's asleep, that monster is defenseless. We can destroy it without a fight." He reasoned.

Amy thought this up and nodded in agreement. With it now unanimous, Silver looked down towards the monster and started to focus his energy. Holding his palms together causing a green ball to form in them.

Silver's face began to strain as he concentrated. "Amy I'll need a minute to gather enough psycho power to take this guy down. Watch my back for a minute. This one takes a lot out of me." He warned.

Amy gave him a reassuring nod and kept a look out for the beasts moments. It wasn't a hard job, and by all means she was more than able to just stand watch and wait. Yet this is Amy were talking about here... not quite as attention challenged as Marine, but just as careless in many points. An she proved it by her next action.

Amy was effortlessly twirling her hammer about her fingers this whole time to try and keep from getting bored...that is until she lost focus and dropped it down towards the water. Silver was deep in concentration so he hadn't noticed such a thing. Until he glanced at the form of the crocodile for a second, an witnessed a large hammer inches away from it's head.

"Crap..." Was the one word that came to mind.

The hammer slammed into the monsters skull, dunking it's head underwater. Silver than turned his head to Amy.

She shrugged putting on an embarrassed and sorry smile. "Uh...Oops."

A drop of sweat was now visible on the back of Silver's head as he looked at her.

Than the water began to shake violently, and the beast came out of it growling madly. It's red eyes searching for the one that dared to blind side it during a nap. It than shifted focus towards the trees and quickly lay-ed it's orbs on Silver and Amy.

Silver kept his focus trying to complete his attack. "Don't move Amy. I've read that crocodiles have terrible eye sight. I might still be able to pull this off."

The croc than lunged right at them with a thirty foot wide mouth filled with killer dagger sized teeth right at them.

"Silver don't you ever get tired a being wrong all the time?" Amy said with a nonchalant face as she looked at him.

Silver had no time to respond as he dispersed the energy he gathered, grabbed the back of Amy's hood, and levitated out of the tree. Fleeing for their lives.

An now that brings us up to speed.

**FLASH BACK END.**

Amy remembered all this and was rather embarrassed. "Oh yeah. Sorry about all that." She told him rubbing the back of her head.

Silver was now breathing heavily. His power was still exhausted from the last attack, and he had barley any energy left. An Amy took notice of his condition.

"Silver are you alright, is there anyway I can help you?" She asked sincerely, hopping there was something she could do.

Silver looked at the truly worried face she wore and couldn't help but lighten up a bit for her sake. Even if it looked a little bad right now.

"Hey don't look so worried Amy. I just need a few more minutes to rest and I'll be ready to take that thing down. Promise." He said to her giving a reassuring smirk.

Amy was set a bit at easy with this. She had come to know Silver very well over this past year and one thing he always did was keep his promises to her.

"OK, Silver but promise me that we will both take that thing down together."

Without a hesitation he spoke. "I promise."

Her demeanor than became more confident as she smiled at him closing her eyes.

He smiled back at her the same way, but when he opened his eyes they began to widen not with joy but in fear. A shadow was all around Amy, and her eyes had just begun to open. The form could than be made out until he got a good look at it. She was in the shadow of the crocodiles' jaw. An it was about to close on her.

Silver at once reached for her...but was to late. An the beast closed it's mouth, taking her and a good portion of the tree they were both sitting on with it. It than descended back into the water all in one fast movement, but to Silver everything happened in slow motion. He didn't know what to do.

Everything came to him at once when the water stilled, and the croc had submerged below the to a depth to deep to see. He didn't remember much after that, all he could recall was pain and anger.

The mere thought that one of the most precious things to you had just been right before you, and than snatched away and taken while you stood there powerless...was to much to bare and it left him nothing but emptiness...that and a strange anger. One of which he had no idea how to gauge at the moment. So he let that become his energy.

Silver than stood up in the tree, his face in a rage, his thinking focused on one thing...vengeance. Through gritted teeth and a blood boiling voice he spoke.

"How...dare you." He hissed. Suddenly the green tattoos on his hands began to glow purple an blink rapidly. Silver's head than shot up towards the spot the monster had vanished in. "Take her from me!"

He than threw his right hand forward and a strange purple pulse like wave thrust into the swamp. It slammed it with such force that a huge fountain of water sprang up with a thunderous sound, spraying water everywhere around him. It splashed forth and flooded down many trees and swept away several tons of debris. But when it all settled the amazement really set in.

There was now a large circular spot in the river that was without water. Almost like the river was a puzzle, and someone had just taken away a large round piece of it. An the sides of water remained back as a purple energy stopped the river from compensating for the missing portion and filling the hole. An there, right at the bottom of the spot in the center was the crocodile, frozen in fear gazing upon its sides that refused to release the water.

Silver than glared at the creature his eyes filled with hate and malice.

"You, there you are." He spoke in an under tone.

The croc looked back in fear and tried to jump into the walls of water but it found itself frozen in its tracks. A purple glow than encased it's body and suddenly it began to float upwards.

It wondered how this was possible, little did it know Silver's hand was guiding it along the way. Than as the beast came up to his level immobile and completely helpless...He spoke again.

"Give her back." Silver mumbled his face angry. The croc just looked back and tried to struggle back and forth, but its wish to break free was no where near strong enough to break Silver's hold.

Silver than lowered his head again. "I told you to let her go...now...you'll die." He said now bringing his gaze back up striking fear in the monsters eye. Silver than brought both hands up front and focused on the beast, the tattoos started to blink even faster now as the crocodile started to shake violently.

"Now you'll see what it's like to fight against real psycho power. **Psi shatter**." Silver whispered as he clenched his hands shut. The croc let out a painfully ravaged roar before its whole body began to condense, then swell, and in a moments breath it exploded into thin air. Shooting out a projectile like pieces of itself. One in the shape of a glob of goo all at the same time. Silver mentally caught the object and lowered both himself and the wad to the ground.

Once he was on solid soil he looked over the ball of gunk. "You alright?" He said to it like someone would respond back.

Suddenly the ball started to rock and a pair of eyes could be seen on it. "I'm...alive?" A voice said from it.

"Yeah, just a little dirty." Silver said now sitting down. He always did end up near spent whenever he used that move. His master had told him that anger could fuel his powers even if his energy was low, but it was very taxing to do. So he advised against it.

The ball then shook about and started to fling away all the goo that comprised it. An with that, a slightly dirty Amy was revealed from within.

"Sheesh, you think you could have cut it any closer, that thing was going to digest me." She said wiping of her clothes. She was still pretty filthy, but at least she could be specified as being normal now...well more or less depending on where you gauge Amy in that category.

Silver just tilted his head back and chuckled. "You know for a second I really thought you were dead. You could at least be a little more grateful. You know I did have to use the last of my energy to save you." He said to her, but he knew better. Amy wasn't just clumsy sometimes, she was also very stubborn and proud too.

She just huffed at him. "I'm stuck in a swamp, I was eaten alive, and now I' m covered in crud. It couldn't possibly get worse right now. An you want me to be happy?" She said.

We all know that you should never say that, an here's why. The moment those words passed her lips something caught their eyes as a bit of leftover debris from the croc's untimely explosion, came out of the sky and smashed right on top of Amy's head. Knocking her to the ground and causing a large bump to arise from her skull. Silver watched this and couldn't help but crack up. Yet he didn't laugh long, as Amy quickly hit him over the head with a quick strike from her hammer.

"Hey, you shouldn't blame me it was funny." He said, a bead of sweat forming along the bump that now adorned his head.

"You shouldn't laugh at others misfortunes." Amy rebutted, poking her nose up. She than took a look at the thing that struck her. They both were shocked to find out it was not a rock or bone, but some two foot high black colored and purple stripped egg.

"What do you think this was doing inside the crocodile?" She asked now picking it up. It was still in good shape didn't appear to be cracked at all.

"Don't know, but it's probably best if we smash it." Silver said as he readied a small green ball of energy.

Amy at once hit him again (causing a second bump to appear on the other side of his head.) and clutched the egg tightly to he chest. "No way, this might be a rare chao egg we've found. So we're going to keep it and hatch it."

Still dazed Silver spoke up. "I don't think that's a good plan Amy, it might be _dangerous_. An I doubt G.U.N. Will let us keep a pet." He said.

Amy than at once perked up hearing the term G.U.N. "That's right, the commander asked us to come report to headquarters so we can become members like the others. Well what are we waiting for? Lets go show everyone our new baby." She said with glee.

"Wait our new what?" Was all Silver got to say as she grabbed his arm and ran off towards headquarters. The egg gaining a small crack as they moved.

_OK guys that's that. I don't think this one was too exciting, but I wanted to make sure I started to show how Tails had grown some, and how Silver could stack up now. I still have a few surprises left with these two, so those who really like them will have some more things to look forward to soon enough. Anyways I have a lot of stories to catch up on reading, and more. But just as a little teaser, the next chapter will be a double one as well. An we will finally get to see how Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, and Shade are doing, so keep an eye out. _

_P.S.S. I've updated my profile so if you get the chance check it out if you like. _

_So until the next chapter...**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.** _


	19. Chapter 19 Bonds that bind

**Sonic Elements Chapter 19 Bonds that bind.**

_Finally (panting) I can post this one. To be honest this took the longest out of any chapter to make. I'm not 100% sure it came out perfect, but I hope it is worth the wait guys. An the rest shouldn't take so long to make from now on. This will be the last double chapter for a looong time._

_But first, many thanks to all those that took the time to read my story, and even review. Thank you for dealing with me. Anyway I do hope you enjoy it._

Hate, depression, and regret. These are the very pains of existence. Yet, they can also be the very thing that guides us towards are next answer.

It would seem that all the new guardians have finished their missions, but four of which had a bit more to theirs. Lets go back about two days ago, right after they had all split up.

Back upon a certain small island far East off the Emerald Coast. Things were about to take a serious change, for worse or for better you may wonder? Well that dear friends will be your on assumption to make.

"I hope the others are having a better time than we are right now." Blaze thought calmly still gazing up at the clear blue sky. It was still around midday an by far the light showed no sign of dimming at all. She figured it was around 1:00 or so but it didn't really matter as other things were on her mind at the minute.

It had only been a day since the failed reunion. An so far, to say things had not been going how Blaze thought they would after, was an understatement at best. With all several different emotions now running through her mind at a phenomenal rate, she almost had no choice but to recount it all to herself, just to get a full picture in her mind she could grasp.

First off, Sonic, her very best friend and boyfriend. Was highly depressed, Shade's words had really hurt him deeply, even more so than she had first surmised. He was quiet, sluggish in his walk, and the very infectious fun loving soul he always exuded...simply vanished without a trace. Like he was nothing more than a being caught in limbo. Dead yet unable to die and rest. Alive yet, not granted the luxury of living with joy.

Second, all of their friends had decided to split up and hunt mostly on their own. The worst thing one could do when taking on a enemy you have never really faced before was to split your strength in parts. Blaze knew full well it was a dangerous idea to have them all travel separately to face different monsters, but she also knew there was noway she could have stopped it. Besides she guessed that with each one of them going after five different signals they had to at-least have one other member with them. Though she was basing this idea solely off of how much she knew about them, it was highly probable they would all be in teams (not counting Shade and Shadow, which was more on the line of unknown alliance at the moment).

Last, an certainly the most annoying, was the fact that her hands were torn up. They may be stable and bandaged at the moment but they still felt as if someone was stabbing them over and over without let up. But she could bare it, she had to. For if Sonic seen even the slightest bit of pain in her face he was instantly going to feel even more guilty. An in all frankness, she would be able to say nothing to comfort him. An being so useless to him was her absolute worst feeling.

Yep it was just one of those days today, one where all the problems that had happened piled upon each other over time had made themselves worse. Oh, an then there was the whole Blaze being the current worst person to come to in a bad social situation, that wasn't helping at all. She really cursed her lonely past. Yet with Sonic now walking away from her feeling even worse than before. She knew she had to say something to help him, anything to pick up his spirits. Though as to what, she hadn't quite figured that part out yet. Dang it, she wished she could just simply show him how blaming himself for all this was wrong. That's was it? Maybe she could do that. Of course she still wasn't sure how yet either, but she at least had some hope now, an she was going to take it...hopefully. So with no real plan behind it, she figured she'd just wing it. It's not like things could get much worse.

"Listen...Sonic, I-" But her words were cut short as a large explosion rang out from the other side of the island. Causing the two of them to instantly turn to the source of it eyes wide. Unsure what they had just heard.

The small peaceful village Sonic had just visited before with its simple make up an peaceful towns people, was now aglow with smoke and flames. The thick black smoke than began to blanket the air as it flooded into the sky like a rushing river with no borders to halt its spread, an a limit set only by how much room it had to move. The tips of huge fires danced upon the trees wildly, giving off a sinister feel to it. As if some sort of strange festival was underway. Yet what was perhaps the worst of all these happenings, was the horrible blood curdling screams now dominating their ears. Than suddenly out of all the chaos...another explosion went off...adding to the already unimaginable havoc.

This in itself was the makings of a true horror scene from a disaster movie. An now the image was being fully reflected in both Sonic and Blaze's eyes as they took it in, neither blinking for a moment. Almost like the sight before them would not allow a single bit to be missed, not a burning building overlooked...not a solitary scream going unheard.

The impact of it all then hit Blaze as she blinked and processed what had just took place before her. She instinctively turned to Sonic. Her shock and fright obvious. "Sonic we have to-"

Yet Blaze froze in mid sentence. She was still facing towards his direction, her right hand outstretched his way in her attempt to get his attention. At the instant she was in motion to face him...she felt the wind blow past her face swiftly as she stared blankly. She had hoped she was wrong, but every fiber of her being knew what had just happened. "Dang it." She whispered under here breath as her fist clenched, blood now leaking from it again as her expression became angered.

Her instincts were spot on but her reaction time was to slow. For what she had guessed was right.

In a blue blur the wind shot towards the other side of the island and within this glow was the one she had tried to speak with. It wasted no time in its advance, rushing through the trees in serpentine style like a bolt of blue lightning working around any obstacles a distressed look in his eyes.

Sonic had no time, (or want) to think at the moment. He had only one job right now and that was to get over to that village quickly. A feat he was of course very good at preforming, he effortlessly rushed through the trees and land to avoid obstacles in true supersonic fashion, but that was apparent by the fact whatever was in his way as he passed by was shot with such a blast of wind, that it forced even the trees to bend in submission. Even they seemed to know getting in the path of such air was not the best plan of action. Sonic needed but a few seconds of this rate of pace an he was at the front of the village instantly. He than got the full impact of all the destruction that had been invoked.

His heart grew still as he gazed upon the sight of it all. Barely any of the moderate brown buildings were left standing an the ones that were, stood as a shadow of their former glory. In pieces or completely trashed with only parts still intact. There were fulled with holes in nearly every part and crumbling to bits in others like the place had been hit by a bomb. The longer Sonic stood there an saw this, the more he felt like he was simply standing on the wreckage of the spot that had just been blown to pieces.

Though people were still around, all-be-it running for their lives an the like. One small group stood out.

"Mommy, where are you mommy!" A tiny and scared voice cried in.

Sonic quickly looked to his left and saw the remains of another building crumbling down, an beneath it was a small girl cowering in fear, calling out to her mother. She was clothed in a simple white dress that went down to her knees an she was little more than two feet tall in size. Her long brown hair flowed down to her small back with her black eyes fixated solely on the ruble starting to fall as tears began to flow.

On the other side her location around 40 feet away, stood a crowd of villagers whom had escaped the flames. An there among them stood a woman yelling an reaching out to the small girl. She was of average height an small build. Her hair an eyes were an exact replica of the little girls (though her hair was stopped at the neck). She was sporting a simply yellow sun dress with a purple floral design on the front. An one other trait that all the villagers seemed to share, a lack of foot ware on their feet. She was yelling towards the little girl reaching out to her begging for some one to save her. She had every intention to go grab the child herself but 2 major obstacles lay before her.

One she was being restrained from going in farther than her own reach by two men. The second was even if she could break their hold a large wall of fire that had shot up between them prevented any normal person from getting past it with out being cooked alive. They all could do nothing but watch as the building above girl began to grow more unstable, pieces of flaming debris now coming down.

"Please save my little girl!" The woman yelled in horror as another villager held her back from jumping into the situation as well. The moment she looked up her emotions blasted out as she shut her eyes and screamed as the pile came down upon the little girl. They all averted their eyes as a loud crash was heard an the flames busted out of the ruble. Leaving the mother, her hand outstretched, tears flowing uncontrollably as she sat upon the ground. She was now screaming in pain as her companions could only hold her closely in an effort to comfort her.

"That was close." A voice said to them from behind. They all without a thought turned to face the sound and were in awe.

There but a few feet behind them stood Sonic a strong wind blowing about his body, an the little girl in his arms not moving a muscle. The mother at once ran up to him hopping, pleading, her daughter was all right.

Sonic looked at the girl than back at the mother his eyes soft an warm as she had reached him. "Don't worry she's fine, she just fainted is all."

An with those words the mother at once dropped to her knees and weep-ed with joy, thanking him profusely. Sonic gently handed her to her mother and she held her child tightly. "Thank you, thank you, for saving my daughters life I'm in your debt."

Yet Sonic only smiled at them turning his back. "Don't worry about it. Besides, you guys need to start getting out of here." He said to them.

Not a moment after he said this another explosion went off, this time it came from the very center of the town. A loud roar than echoed through the heavy night air at the same time. This was quite unsettling as the roar seemed different. He wasn't sure how but it seemed as though this one had a bit more to it. Chills ran down the spines of the villagers once it completed while Sonic's stare remained ever serious. Whatever it was that was making that sound was no doubt connected to all this...an most assuredly powerful.

"That can't be a good sign. Scratch that you guys need to move it quick." Sonic told them now a bit more serious.

After the roar had stopped one person found the courage to speak up (though he was still shaking like a leaf in the wind)."We know but we are trapped by the flames."

It was true, there was only one way to escape for them over at this side of the village an 12 foot flames were barring their path. They were honestly beginning to think it was impossible for any of them to leave now. As they watched the flames move ever strongly, like they were intentionally flaunting themselves in front of those who seen.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew past them. Forcing all the people to shield themselves from it, closing their eyes due to the great pressure. The wind at once died down almost as quickly as it came, an when the air had stilled they all reopened their eyes. The look reflected on their faces was one that was no less of astounded.

The fire barring their path had been snuffed out in a instant, leaving not even a trace that there was a fire there at all. All that stood before them was a clear path to the forest now.

"What flames?" Sonic said with a smirk as he dashed off towards the center of the village. The villagers stared in awe at this, shouting to him another word of thanks before they rushed out of the city into the deep woods.

With the thankful villagers helping him feel a bit at ease Sonic rushed straight for the village plaza located at its center. It took the blue blur but a moment to finally reach it (though he may or may not have ran straight through a few buildings to get there). He was left speechless at the scene that shown before him.

The plaza was usually a bustling but simple place in this town. The ground that covered the village was of a fine soil everywhere you walked. venders spread about selling anything from food to assorted sea decorations like shells and starfish. An in the midst of it all, stood the village leaders home. It was identical to the other buildings in town except that it was about the size of a two story house only made of a sturdy dark green wood instead of brown. This huge stricture stood in the center of it all watching over the many citizens...or at least it used too.

Right now the area was barely a shadow of this former sight. The venders were all gone, their carts destroyed. The many happy people that frequented here were nowhere to be found. An the once proud leaders home, was nothing but a smoldering pile of ruble.

"What did this." Was all that came to Sonic's mind as he looked at it all.

"Ha, such a beautiful sight isn't it. My **Bright Beam** is truly wonderful." A dark voice said from nowhere.

"Come on out monster." Sonic said still keeping his guard up as he searched for the cause.

"Well, this is uncommon. Most would run for their lives in my presents...but your different. Wait, could it be?" The voice than stopped as things became calm.

Sonic couldn't figure out why it had suddenly become so quiet. He became even more tense now. Than suddenly a large form slammed into the ground before him. As it made impact the village shook an a blast of force hit the air like a jet take off. Yet Sonic was unfazed, standing tall as he now faced his opponent.

The black figure began to come into view now as a red eye opened to meet his."I see, so you are one of _them_. No wonder you didn't cower in my wake. Who would have thought I would have found a guardian on a planet like this. Such a treat." It said as it revealed itself completely to him. It's form was quiet a shock to behold.

What now stood before Sonic was a massive bird like creature. Its shape was surely that of a bird from the head to the wings, but it was also something else. The lower half of it stood on four legs, the front two resembling that of a vicious bird of prey with huge talons. While the second half to the shape of a large lion, complete with tail and all. To top it off its size was roughly that of a jet plane. The feathers that covered its front two legs, head, and wings were blood red in color. While the rest of it was coated in a light brown lion fur. It had deep black eyes, red pupils, an a serrated yellow beak with a horn at the end of it, that seemed to scream the word impale to all that looked. All this together mashed into one could only spell out one thing for this quadrupedal beast. (note the word refers to a creature with four legs usually like a dog or something). It was without a doubt a griffin either way you looked at it. After getting a full look at his opponent Sonic spoke out.

"So your the one behind all this huh?" He said now taking his fighting stance, he was ready for action.

Yet the monster showed no sign of interest with this instead it held up a claw...or talon...or...screw it whatever. It held it up a sign for Sonic to stop.

"Now now little guardian, there's no need to rush things. Why don't we calm down and enjoy this little twist of fate. It has been centuries since I've had the chance to run free like this. Why waste my first few moments of freedom." It said calmly sitting down on its hind legs, it was as if it didn't even register this encounter as a threat to it. Either that, or this guy had a level of cockiness that was above even Sonic's.

Sonic on the other hand payed no heed to his words keeping his stance, not removing his guard. Seeing this the beast sighed in defeat. It looked like there was no stopping Sonic now.

"I see, well since you do not wish to simply savor our encounter, at least grant me the pleasure of finishing my game first."

A puzzled look than came over Sonic. "What game?" He asked. An once he did the monsters demeanor changed from one of passiveness, to a horrid grin with a look of insanity in his eyes (how you grin with a beak in Sonic's world is beyond me, but hey, I just roll with it). Instantly it stomped the ground around them.

The soil began to shake violently for a moment, unbalancing Sonic as he began to sway slightly, but that was not its only effect. No there was much more to it than that. The remaining ruble that was the buildings around them crumbled slightly, revealing a mass of villagers trapped inside them by swirling flames that were slowly closing in. Giving the people only a few moments before they would be burned alive.

Now that the people were in view they began to yell frantically for help looking at Sonic. Shouting anything from "save us" to "we don't want to die."

Sonic seen this and his shifted his gaze to them. "Don't worry I'll get you all out of this just hang on!" he yelled as he began to rush to them. Yet the minute he began to blur a shocked look came over his face and he immediately turned around, his fists up, ready to defend himself. His gaze fully locked on the monster.

"Oh, good call. Had you not turned around I would've surely gotten you. I guess now you see the importance of keeping your focus on the enemy in front of you." The monster said to him as a bright red glow covered its body. Sonic wasn't sure what made him turn around like that, or why he felt so intimidated right now by a glow, but he knew whatever it was that this beast was going to do would've been bad to let happen.

So than began to think to himself. "Alright this is bad. If I even take one more step towards those people he will get me from behind, and the thing I just sensed is proof enough he could see me clearly even at that speed. So dodging whatever he was going to do doesn't sound like an option this close. I could go faster, but doing that would make it harder to stop those flames without blowing them right onto the people themselves... Dang it! What do I do?" Sonic now had a bead of sweat going down his head in response.

This was not his forte. He much rather preferred a strait forward battle, where all he had to do was think on his feet and out maneuver his opponent. A choice like this was something he was not prepared to face. He couldn't think of anyway to save them without taking a deadly attack to the back. He than took a glance back at all the frightened people behind him, many were women and children, all of which were near tears scared for their very lives as the flames remained present. An after seeing that, Sonic knew what needed to be done.

"Guess the choice is easy than." He said to himself an without so much as a glance at the enemy, Sonic rushed towards the flames surrounding the people.

The monster than grinned. "So predictable. Guardians can't help protecting the useless vermin, they should just let them die. Oh well, Say goodbye hedgehog!" He spoke as the glow returned, than a massive white beam shot out from his mouth right at Sonic.

As Sonic reached the trapped people he felt the attack fire. "Crap?" He yelled out turning around as everything went white.

**ELSEWHERE AROUND THE NORTH POLE.**

A strange beeping sound went off in the middle of the blizzard that covered the sky. It was still around negative 45 degrees and dropping, but even still a certain guardian pressed on undaunted by the cold (though to be fair if you had a super insulated suit keeping you from feeling it at all I think you wouldn't mind either). There in the midst of this storm Shade began to examine her wrist band panel. The main way she operated her suit besides her nocturnes belt.

Over all her suit had remained pretty much unchanged since her training, though now it was outfitted with a few more functions she had worked on when she had the time. Plus a few Tails had upgraded when she had gotten back. One of which was her new radar device. It was a small tracking system that was set to pick up abnormal chaotic energy signatures in order for her to locate the dark beasts, and it seemed to be working fine...That is until now.

"I don't know what's going on with this thing it was working just fine a minute ago." She said looking at it closely. On her wrist now was a small holographic an green 3D image map, it projected and depicted the entire area within a mile radius of her location at the moment. An when something with an unusually high amount of chaotic energy was found a red dot would appear on that map. Right now it displayed a red dot an it was right on top of her current position, but there was nothing to be seen, only snow an ice.

After searching tirelessly and finding nothing, it was safe to say she was starting to lose faith in it at the moment."There has to be something wrong with the calibration, or maybe all this snow is causing interference. Because there obviously isn't anything here." She thought to herself pushing more buttons on her wristband to try and fix the issue. This all seemed rather tedious an pointless as her fingers moved about, until she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

Without a moments hesitation she turned around to face what was coming, her purple blade pointed out straight towards it. Whatever it was that was coming, she was ready to go anytime.

As the footsteps began to get closer Shades heart began to pound. What was it that was behind her, how did it escape her notice until now? Well, these answers she would no doubt find soon enough. Suddenly a form appeared through the blizzard causing Shade's tension to rise. Yet when the form could be made out, it was not a shadow of some huge monster, but the silhouette of what looked like someone very familiar to her. She was shocked at what she saw when it came into clear view.

"So I finally found you Shade." Blaze said as she walked up her, hands now folded at her chest.

"Blaze?" Shade shouted in disbelief.

"Who else were you expecting to find you here?" She replied with a quite annoyed look on her face. It was obvious she wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

Shade than retracted her sword and stood upright to face her slightly baffled by all this. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off protecting that monster." She spoke as her helmet retracted, now showing her face openly.

Blaze growled at her with hate fully in her eyes, but slowly she calmed and began to speak. "Look Shade, I don't care what you say about him right now. We need to talk."

**BACK AT THE VILLAGE.**

The blast from the monsters mouth hit an exploded with a deadly impact on Sonic and the trapped villagers. It covered the area they were in completely, and a white dome of energy surrounded them all leveling everything within a half a mile of the blast. The affects, in short were no less than a bomb going off, but even that seemed unwittingly weak to describe it fully.

The attack now subsided leaving nothing but smoke upon the ground covering it completely.

"Well, it wasn't quite as long as I had hoped, but I did get some enjoyment out of that one. Now onto other matters." The griffin said to no one in particular as it hovered in the sky, occasionally flapping its wings to stay airborne. He than turned his attention elsewhere in search of something more interesting.

"Hey that's it? Talk about a lame party." An all to cocky voice said from out of the air.

The creature had no need to think as it instinctively looked behind itself.

"I gotta say that was a bit of a close one. I was actually worried for a moment there." Sonic said now appearing out of the smoke. His famous grin plastered on his face.

The beast was stunned. It was unbelievable enough that Sonic had survived that attack, but what was even more astounding was the fact that all the villagers that were trapped now stood behind him as well without a scratch on them. This just didn't register with him, it didn't seem possible. Yet instead of gawking in shock the he laughed with delight.

"I must say I'm completely impressed. I just can't believe you got out of that. I have to ask, how did you pull that trick off, it can't have been just a fluke." The monster said to him.

Though Sonic just smirked and waved his index finger in the way only he chose to. "Sorry pal, can't just go around spoiling."

The beast took this in and chuckled inwardly. In all the years he had existed, he had never met someone this interesting. He was loving every moment of this. "I see, I see. Well do forgive my asking than, but I have to say you've sparked my interest hedgehog. So I think it only right we continue this little game." With a only a twitch of his ear Sonic responded.

"Time to go guys." Sonic said to the villagers behind him as he thrust his right palm towards them. This quick action caused a gust of wind to blast them off an out of the way, giving them all the chance they needed to escape. Which they more than happily accepted quickly escaping into the forest.

An without a moment to spare the bird had rushed Sonic flying low to the ground head long. With a great jump Sonic was able to dodge it. With the people now safely out of the way, his arms were no longer tied so to speak...or perhaps I should say the weights were now lifted from his ankles as Sonic began to run the moment he landed from his current jump.

The griffin quickly spun around in the air an took up pursuit, strangely keeping up.

Sonic noticed him still close behind so decided to pick up speed even more. Usually Sonic liked to keep it slow for a second when being chased by a foe so he could gauge their overall speed, but this guy seemed a lot faster than your average monster. So he thought it best to set the bar a little higher with this guy. In less than the blink of an eye Sonic became nothing but a blue blur of light that dodged and swayed past the many buildings (be they still standing, or on fire) in his path. "Catch me if ya can." An with that, he became like a beam of light dancing around anything that it came across.

Yet as amazing as Sonic's speed an agility were, the bird was somehow able to follow every move as if it were informed of what Sonic was going to do before he could act.

Suddenly Sonic looked up an saw the bird charging another blast of energy from its mouth.

"Uh-oh, gotta move." Sonic said. Than without warning the blast shot straight at him with the same effect as before, only slightly less power behind it, made obvious by the fact the white blast radius was only about twenty feet wide this time. As the smoke cleared there was no sign of Sonic at all.

The bird watched eagerly for its target. "Now I am sure that did not finish him off, so where is he?" He wondered, though he didn't need to wait long for an answer.

"Looking for me?" Sonic yelled out causing him to turn around quickly.

In an instant the monster found himself slammed in the chest by a blue ball at high speed, knocking them both right into the ground an forming a large creator on impact.

After a moment the blue ball shot out of the ground, uncurling into the blue wonder.

Sonic landed a few feet from the mouth of the hole and began to dust himself off. The last thing he wanted was any stains on his jacket. This one was new and Blaze had made it for him special. He treasured this jacket an did his up-most to keep it in good condition, it was truly precious to him, that an Blaze would toast him if he ruined it again (though in his defense Inferno ruined it the first time). So yeah, dirt was not an option for him.

"Alright, no damage (now I won't have to worry about Blaze broiling my butt)." His head than focused on the crater. "Yo, you going to come out of there anytime soon, I would like to end this battle as quickly as I can." Sonic said dusting of his shoulder nonchalantly.

The bird/lion than arouse from the hole with only a few spots of dirt on his feathers, showing that he too was not really affected by the last move much. To be honest he had taken it as mere test of the others ability. To which Sonic had pretty much guessed. There was noway that attack was enough to finish this up.

"My apologies, but I have been quite bored for some time, so I would like to make this as entertaining as possible. But I will say this much, your no ordinary fighter are you. So if you would allow me to know your name hedgehog. I would like to know my enemies name at least." He said to him.

Sonic simply shrugged at this. "It's only right for you to introduce yourself first pal." A grin now aimed his way.

The beast was a little surprised by this, but found it funny none the less. "Very true my friend. Allow me to introduce myself to you properly. I am Plume Griffin, a dark beast of wrecker class sent here to raise havoc on this world. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sonic heard this and chuckled a bit. "I figured that it was something like that. Well whatever, my names Sonic the hedgehog. An I'm the one whose going to stop you." Sonic said as he resumed his fighting pose a slight wind blowing through his quills.

Plume looked back and laughed. "Well than, let the battle resume." Plume said as he charged another blast in his mouth. Yet Sonic wasn't impressed, to him this was just another rerun.

"Don't think I'll fall for a move I've seen before." Sonic said ready to dodge it.

Though Plume remained undeterred."This time it will be a little different I assure you. Now here's a glimpse of whats to come. **Plume spreader.**" He said as the blast came out.

Though just as the bird had promised it was indeed different now. It was not a single beam of white light that shot out his mouth but a numerous amount of smaller red ones spayed out like a gun.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he quickly bent backwards to dodge one that was aimed at his face. It had shot out so fast that few (other than himself of course) would have been able to actually dodge it. Once it passed him the full effect of the move was revealed. The shot of red energy had barreled towards another destroyed building and instead of smashing it, the blast penetrated right through it and into several more behind, leaving fire on whatever surface it touched.

Sonic than quickly resumed standing."Dang, well that was new?" Sonic said catching his breath. If that move had hit him things would have gotten quite ugly without a doubt.

"There's much more where that came from." Plume said as he appeared right above Sonic another blast ready to fire.

As it shot at him Sonic was just barley able to back flip and escape. The blast hitting the ground and leaving a smoking hole as it did. Sonic landed right back on his feet an at once began to run when he touched the ground. Prompting Plume to follow him closely, firing more attacks all the while.

"I have to say Sonic I'm disappointed. All your doing is running from me, I though you wanted to end this fight?" He taunted him.

Sonic glared towards him his head looking back as he heard this. Though Sonic hated to admit it he was right. The only thing he was doing right now was running from him. An this in itself was very unlike Sonic. Normally Sonic would only run when need be an that was just to avoid damage, but now he was just out right fleeing from him in reflex. A style that didn't agreed with his pride in the least. Yet he just couldn't figure out why he was doing this, why he was feeling so weak right now. Why wasn't he fighting him head on like he always fought. Though as he tried to get his concentration back he let his focus shift. An that was going to cost him.

"Your wide open." Were the only words he heard before Sonic found himself shot in the left side by Plumes attack. Sending him rolling to the ground forcing a six foot groove in the soil before he came to a stop. Sonic than slowly staggered to a crouching position, bending over one knee and holding his right shoulder. He was wincing in pain as he tried to bare it. His shoulder was burned horribly and it almost felt like it had been pierced with a sword, of course the blood running down it now did help either.

"Shoot, I was careless. What the heck's wrong with me?" Sonic mentally rebuked himself, yet soon he could hear the flapping of wings behind him an he turned his head to face it.

"Not to bad Sonic, but still pitiful. You were able to absorb some of the attacks power by pulling back some. Your reflexes are astounding. Yet ultimately the damage has been done, and I believe this is what those weaklings would call game over. It was mildly fun for a moment but why don't you just remain quiet and die with dignity?"

Yet Sonic's face just remained in a glare. He had no intention of agreeing with him. "I can still move my other arm, this fight ain't over yet. Not while I'm still breathing." He said defiantly clenching his right fist as the blood seeped down his left to the ground. Though in all fairness Sonic was no where near able to move at this moment. That blast may only have hit his side, but it just so happened to reopen the wound he had been nursing there a year ago. Sonic may have impressive healing abilities but some things can't just go away that quickly, especially if there deep burns left from a certain someones** purgatory** attack.

Though Plume shook his head in pity. "The only thing worse than a loser, is a sore one. Oh well guess there's no helping it." Plume than instantly focused another red blast in his mouth. "This is the end for you Sonic the hedgehog, I do hope you find oblivion...interesting." He said before the blast shot out.

Sonic looked at it his eyes wide. He at once tried to get out the way but for some reason his legs would not obey him, like they were conflicted on what to do an his throbbing shoulder wasn't helping either. It than became apparent to him...he wasn't going to be able to move in time.

"Blaze...Is this as far as I go?" Sonic said to as he closed his eyes an waited for the impact.

Yet just as the shot was but inches from his face from out of what seemed like nowhere, it was swiftly kicked away into the distance where it fizzled out harmlessly in the smoke clouded sky.

"What the?" seemed to be the only word Plume could get out as he looked at the one whom had deflected his attack.

As he felt that the impact had not reached him, Sonic opened his eyes to check why. An he was honestly astounded by what was before him.

**Back with Shade.**

Shade had not yet moved after hearing this. What on earth was Blaze doing here when there were monsters out there waiting to destroy the planet. It was very puzzling for her to think of, but instead of dwelling on it she moved on.

Shade simply looked back, her face unfeeling. "I have nothing to talk to you about. Now you may have time to just slack off, but some of us have a duty to uphold. Go back to Sonic." Shade said as she turned and walked off, her mask re-spawning. She had one focus right now and that was finding her target, whatever Blaze wanted could wait, or quite likely be completely over looked. It's not like they were on secret sharing terms right now anyway.

Blaze than quickly spoke up as she grabbed onto Shade's arm. "Wait Shade. Come on lets leave this Sonic guy out of it, an just forget this lame duty. Why don't we just get out of here an leave it to the others, come on were good friends right, so let's go." Blaze said pulling playfully at Shades arm and smiling happily.

Shade gazed at this an was truly surprised. What had gotten into Blaze. Her hands were tightly wrapped around her own and cold for some reason. An this smile she had, it was utterly foreign an looked completely odd on her(at least the way she saw it did).

Shade than quickly ripped away from her grasp. "Look I don't know what in the worlds gotten into you but I don't like it. An as I said before, we may have _been_ friends before but so long as you defend that monster, you and I are simply on the same team and nothing more." Shade said walking away yet again not even bothering to glance back at her.

She honestly had to say that was weird, even by her standards (which usually included water dropped shape headed blue creatures people kept as pets, and aliens made from rocks, robots, and snot). Yep Shade lived a weird life, but that last outburst from Blaze was by far the most unsettling. In all the time she had come to know Blaze a few things were certain. One, she never smiled that openly. Two, she only barely touched Sonic, and apparently he was her boyfriend. So if that didn't class this as weird, then nothing would.

Seeing as how Shade was not willing to go with it Blaze drooped her head low in defeat. As Shade began to walk off, something strange happened with Blaze. Than with a low tone she spoke to herself. "I see...then I guess talking is useless now. "Blaze's eyes now started to glow yellow as she raised her right hand towards Shade, of which the latter still had her back turned.

Yet Shade did not notice, remaining focused on her own mission. That was one of her own personal quirks. When ever she was on a mission, she rarely ever focused on anything else. Blaze's right hand began to glow with a white light. "To bad we weren't close than." She said as she readied to fire her attack.

"Not good enough." A voice yelled out as a yellow object cut Blaze's hand causing her to yell in pain grabbing in tightly. Shade at once turned around on guard when she heard all this. An before she could question what was going on a figure landed a few feet in front of her, kicking up a blast of snow as it did. Giving Shade quite the shock when she seen who it was.

"Looks like I made it." Shadow said now standing up to full height from a crouching position. Raw electrical power coursing all around his body. The moment he raised himself the blizzard halted, making the entire scenery nothing but a frozen plain as far as the eye could see.

Shade was astounded. Why was Shadow attacking Blaze, and where had he come from. This was by far the most puzzling question to her (besides the ones still left over from Blaze arriving). She had left before the others set out an made sure she was not followed, yet here he was plain as day.

"Shadow why are you-" Shade said before getting cut off.

"We will discuss that later for now lets deal with the monster before us." He said to her his arms now folded at his chest. He still had his new scarf wrapped around his mouth but he was still able to communicate seamlessly.

"What monster?"Where Shade's last words before Blaze spoke again.

"Dang it Shadow what's wrong with you, why'd you attack me?" She yelled still holding her hand a glare fixed at him. Yet he remained unfazed.

"I don't like games." He said sternly. Forcing a confused look to come about both Blaze and Shade's faces.

"Shadow did you hit your head or something. It's me you moron!" She growled still holding her hand trying to stop the blood from seeping out.

Shadow's hands than unfolded. "Last warning, either give it a rest, or lose that arm first. Your choice."

Blaze simply looked back at him with utter fright now scooting back in the snow to try in get some distance. Fear evident on her face. She had to admit she was scared right now.

This was now really getting to Shade. "Shadow that's enough." She said as she held her sword to his head the purple blade extending from her right wrist gauntlet. "Explain yourself now or I will have no choice but to see you as an enemy."

Shadow did not move his head an inch, like he could not feel the purple blade touching the back of his head at all. "Strange, for someone that said they would take out Sonic and anyone in her way, you don't seem to happy about me attacking the main one you would need to go through." He told her, a bit of cockiness in the last comment.

Shade's glare than narrowed at him. "Regardless, that is not of importance at the moment. Now tell me what your doing here, now." She yelled now pointing the sword even harder towards his head.

Shadow shrugged, this was getting annoying. To be honest the fact that Shade was close to stabbing him right now was no big deal. Though Shade not understanding him was concerning. "Shade take a closer look at Blaze, do you not see something off about her hands."

Shade heard his words and than looked back at her hands to see for herself. Though when she looked there was nothing strange, accept that they were now bandaged up.

Shade than brought her attention back to him the sword now starting to glow. "So you think she's a monster because she bandaged her hands? Your not helping yourself Shadow."

Though Shadow remained focused."Your right, there's nothing to shocking about her hands being bandaged, but what about that strange behavior from before." He added.

Shade took this to heart as well for a second and wondered. Blaze had indeed acted strange, and it was very unlike her to act as such especially towards her after they had just gotten into a fight.

Yet Blaze spoke up now. "Thanks for the insult, but I was _trying_ to make amends with her like Sonic asked me to. Sorry I'm not that good at this kind of thing." She said in an attitude towards him.

Shade than began to wonder what all this was about, but Shadow had not finished speaking yet. "Well, I can surely believe Sonic would ask you to patch things up with Shade, So I guess you have me there." Shadow said to them calmly.

Both Blaze and Shade were shocked by his response next. Was he regretting what he did, was he apologizing? Now Shade was starting to think Shadow might be lying.

Yet Shadow spoke out again."Yet tell me this, since when has Blaze ever had green blood." He concluded looking her way.

Shade than gasped as she looked back at her hands again. An sure enough, there was a small amount of green blood dripping from her hands. Instantly causing Shade to pull back her sword.

Blaze than lowered her head and began to laugh darkly. "Guess I couldn't fool you hedgehog, but you can't blame me for trying."

Suddenly the Blaze that was standing before them began to glow with a faint yellow aura. This encased her completely, and began to swirl wildly. Forced Shadow and Shade to guard against all the excess wind and snow it was kicking up as it flew at them.

After a few moments the swirling stopped."Allow me to show you my true form." A deeper voice said from within the light just before the glow dissipated with a large flash. This gave Shadow and Shade a full look at what they were dealing with.

"About time." Shadow said no worse for wear still in the same stance as when he came.

Shade on the other hand was quite shocked. "What are you?"

The beast than became fully unobstructed by the snow and wind. The words to describe it were very strange. What they could see was a large body with white fur with a blueish tint about it. It had the form and stance of what looked like a gorilla only twice the normal size and it sported two small gray horns on its head, as well as regal white hair flowing to it's neck. Its hands and feet were big to match, but they were equipped with what looked like, six inch long blue claws at the end of each finger and toe. To finish off it had yellow glowing eyes an four three inch fangs coming out it's monster exuded trouble in every sense of the word.

The monster than began to bow as he introduced himself."I am called Yeti mirage. Wrecker class dark beast, and master of deception. My mission is to bring havoc upon this world and to kill who ever may get in my-." The beast was quickly silenced as it was sent rolling back several yards onto it face, splashing snow everywhere at the same time. As it slowly began to lift itself up it seen what had took place just now.

Shadow looked back as he dropped his hands from his chest, now bringing his foot down back to the ground to support himself. "I have no interest in who, or what you are, but I will tell you this. My name is Shadow the hedgehog, I'm the worlds ultimate life form, an I have no more time for games...Farewell." Were the last words he said before he rushed at the monster as it had a look of panic on its face.

**BACK AT THE ISLAND.**

Sonic sat stunned as he looked at the very attack that was about to claim him shoot off in the opposite direction spreading out harmlessly. He was quite over joyed to say the least, but a little upset by how it happened.

"Blaze what are you doing here?" Sonic said to her in a worried tone.

Blaze looked at him and than lowered the leg she had just used to deflect the beam. Her eyes were strange to him. They weren't the caring yet strong eyes he always seen, but eyes that were angry and hurt. He had now idea why, but something told him Blaze was not right at the moment, like there was inner turmoil within her. He found his suspensions correct when she turned to face the griffin.

"That's enough, from here on out I will be your opponent." Blaze said sternly causing a look of shock to find it's way to both Sonic and Plume. Both of them looked at her an it was beyond obvious she was not up for battle at the moment. She was breathing heavily, her stance was weak, and to make matters worse the wounds in her hands had reopened again as the bandages turned red.

Yet Blaze showed no sign of joking, her expression unchanged. Seeing her like this, Sonic at once began to slowly pull himself up still holding his left shoulder.

"Blaze what the heck do you think your doing your in no condition to fight this guy. That's why I left you back there, leave this to-" Yet he was cut off when he was sent sailing into a wrecked building. That quickly tumbled down on top of him with a loud crash.

"Shut it Sonic. I don't want to here another word. Look at you, I barley touched you and that sent you flying, worse you couldn't even block it. Your even more useless in that state right now than I am. You can't even figure out if you should fight or not." She yelled to him in rage.

Sonic crawled out of the wreckage not to much worse for wear and hung his head down. What could he say she was right, his own guilt and doubt were making him weak, he couldn't even see such a slow attack from her coming. He remained quiet as he slammed his fist to the ground.

Plume looked over to Sonic and at once began to walk towards him. "It seems you have some personal issues hedgehog. Those of which I do not care to know or here, but do remember we are in the middle of a battle, so I would suggest you put them away for now and stand up to face me."

Yet Sonic remained still, not even showing he heard the monster speak to him. Plume found this quite annoying, he did not tolerate being ignored. "I said stand up and fight me rodent. I will not just allow you to simply disregard me." He swore as he continued his approach, suddenly his path was blocked by a wall of flames causing him to recoil slightly before looking towards its source.

Blaze now stood between him and Sonic, she than glanced back at the blue hero before turning away a dull look in her face. Yet she did not forget why she was here as well. She now looked the monster dead in the eye. "Sorry for the delay but as I told you, I am your opponent now. So you have no need to even acknowledge his presence."

Plume stomped his feet into the ground planting his stance. "Get out of my way girl, I have no interest in making sport out of such limped prey. I will finish what I started by killing the hedgehog, than I will move on."

The temperature around them than began to rise slowly. "I'd like to see you try it." Blaze said as fire began to surround her body, she than threw her hands forward. "**Heat Ball!**" She roared.

Immediately a large ball of flames flew towards Plume like a missile. Though fast as it was he was quickly able to dodge it by returning to the air. Blaze was not done as she fired another one at him, only for this one to be dodged as well.

"Is this the best you can do, how uninteresting." Plume spoke, yet after he dodged that last ball he looked down, only to find that Blaze was not there.

"Looking for someone?" Blaze said as she instantly appeared behind him shooting off another ball of fire at his back.

Plume instinctively tried to dodge this one as well, but he was not quick enough to completely evade it all together as the attack grazed his face, leaving a burn mark as it did.

Plume now had a empty look in his eye as he hovered there."How, how did you get up here?" He asked almost in disbelief of all this.

"I am the guardian of fire and I can freely manipulate it. So sustaining flight is not that hard for me." She said to him. Right now Blaze was indeed flying but it was not hard to surmise. Fire streams were coming from the bottom of her feet at a steady an strong pace allowing her to remain airborne. "**Burst Hover** is what a I used to call it, though **Burst Flutter **seems more appropriate."

Plume heard this but did not acknowledge it. He seemed to have another fact on his mind, one that was causing him to lose his temper. "You dare to damage my wondrous form. You insect, you insignificant scum. In all my years of battle none have ever dared scar my beauty. You will receive the most severe of discipline, you _will_ be **killed!**" He roared insanely as he rushed at Blaze. She was taken by shock as he just barely missed her.

Yet as soon as she began to wonder why his attack was off, she noticed a charging glow begin to focus within his mouth.

She was confused, what was he doing."What the?" She questioned.

Sonic happened to look up at that second and noticed what was happening. "Crap, he's charging that attack again." He than noticed how close he was to Blaze and at once started to panic. For he had remembered Blaze had not been watching his fight, she did not know of Plume's ability. An how dangerous a direct hit from that blast would be. So with a stagger he stood up. "Blaze get out of there now!" He yelled to her desperately hopping he wasn't to late.

The attack fired out with a quickness unlike before, almost as if the limiters on the power it had were undone, an it was aimed straight at her.

Without thinking Blaze's ear twitched when Sonic's voice shot out to her an instinctively her body moved to the right, just barley getting out of the beams path.

"You missed." She replied as it went past her. But Plume still looked unfazed.

"What makes you think that I missed?" Plume stated. Blaze was unsure what he meant by this but the answer came in the worst of ways as she looked back.

Blaze had not realized it but she was hovering directly in front of Sonic, and since it missed her the beam only had one other target to hit.

Sonic looked up as the beam came at him. "Party over..." He said in an undertone as the beam came at him. He was not able to respond as quick as he wanted so dodging was impossible right now. All he could do was watch as it he was engulfed in the light that followed. With the spread of a massive flash came also a huge shock-wave, even more powerful than the ones before. Trees were uprooted and the sound of a bomb going off could be heard all around as the blast roared.

**BACK IN THE ARTIC.**

"Farewell." Shadow said rushing up to it, his hands bathed in lightning.

Though once Shadow got close, a smile adorned the monsters face and it quickly vanished just as Shadow's fist hit the snow where it's head would have been.

"It vanished?" Shadow said now looking around himself in an effort to see where it had gone. Yet this was not a simple task as even though the snow had stopped falling for now, the fact that this area was still covered in white, a good match for the beasts fur.

Yeti's voice than began to echo around them."Fool, do you think I would be dealt with so easy. I am a wrecker class. I crush beings like you with out hassle." It said from out of nowhere.

A smirk than found Shadow as he brought his hands to his chest yet again. "If that's true...Than why are you hiding from me like a coward?"

This term seemed to both shock and enrage the voice as it heard him. No doubt Yeti was of a higher class than the monsters that came before it. He had lay-ed waste to many different worlds before. Killing more than his share of heroes in the day. He was feared, an not just because of his appearance, but due to his great strength, an that was something he prized. Yet now, here he was before a mere hedgehog, an he was being taunted as a coward. There truly was no forgiving this. "I, I. How dare you, I've lived over a thousand years. I've killed many for saying less to me. An you a mere hedgehog think you can mock me? You'll meet a slow end for that." It shouted.

Still Shadow remained undaunted by its threat. "Than what are you waiting for, prove it." He challenged him, putting his arms out at his sides in what you got for me kind of gesture. Yes it was without a doubt now, Sonic and Shadow were surely related.

"Very well hedgehog I accept. So say your goodbyes, because you won't be leaving here. I will make this realm your frozen tomb..." It said before the voice faded out.

Shadow remained on guard once the voices presence had vanished. He did not know where or how the beast might strike next. An he could not sense him either. So he kept his hands free, his pose unmovable ready for whatever may come at him. His watch ever alert.

Than a small pile of snow began to amass behind him gently. It was small enough not to notice, but it soon began to slowly grow in height behind him. It remained like this but after a few seconds it began to take the shape of the upper half of the monster from before, its claws aimed at Shadow's back.

"I've got you now." It said lowly as it struck at him. Causing Shadow to turn around to meet him as the claws came to his body.

As the monster was but an inch away from impact, it yelled out in pain as a purple crescent shaped wave of energy slashed right through it. Turning the beast back into nothing but a pile of snow on the ground. Shadow than found himself quite surprised. Not by the fact the monster had just been sliced, no he was well aware it had been behind him the whole time. He was had already prepared a counter to it. So it was of no consequence to him.

What was shocking to him was the purple energy wave that stopped the monsters attack, had not ceased, an was now barreling into him as well. Shadow was only just barely able to slide to his left to avoid being sliced by it. An as it missed him it left a large gash in the ground, exposing the freezing water underneath all the snow and ice.

Once it safely passed by him he turned to face the direction it came from. "What's wrong with you? I had it under control." He stated an angered look in his eyes.

Shade simply lowered her sword as smoke came off it, a purple glow still covering the blade fully. "I seen an opening an took it, that's all. Besides, I never asked for anyone to come along, nor did I inquire of your help Shadow. So if you don't stay out of my way, you'll get cut down as well." She said to him as she turned away and began to scan the area herself.

"Shade..." He said to himself as he watched her turn away. He wasn't shocked she reacted so coldly to him. Yet he was concerned about her attack on him just now. In all their time being partners Shade had never out right attacked him. He knew from the start that Shade was in a bad mood, in which she was rejecting anyone's help now. Though he thought she would at least accept his should he arrive, he was her partner after all. An she was his one of his closest friends. Guess he was wrong in thinking she had gotten over all this. An with that in mind, it wasn't going to be easy to convince her he was on her side. Though as he was thinking about it, another pile began to appear under Shade's feet while she was scanning.

"Below you!" He yelled to her quickly.

With a quick look down Shade at once jumped into the air dodging the claw that had appeared under her.

"Just missed." The beast said as it's yellow eyes glared through the snow at her, it's claw still out reaching. It began to lengthen as it continued to reach for her.

Shade twisted in midair to avoid it. She than focused her aim at the beast an instantly shot out another purple wave of energy from her blade right at it. Though just as the attack hit the monster, like before it, melted into the snow as a sinister laugh followed.

"Dang what is this thing? Every time I hit it, it just melts into the snow." Shade said as she came back down. Her scanner still searching for it.

Shadow had been watching the whole time an he knew full well how ineffective her scanner was."Shade that won't be able to-" Shadow tried to speak before being cut off.

"Shut it! I already told you I don't want your help. Just leave me alone already." Shade rebutted turning to him.

Shadow stilled after that. "Fine, but tell me this. Why do you not want my help?" He asked her.

Shade simply stopped, not even turning to meet his eyes. "Because I can't trust my enemies."

Shadow was utterly confused by this. "When did I become your enemy Shade, I'm your partner were frie-" He was cut off again by her at this point.

"Don't lie to me. You became my enemy the moment you defended that monster." Shade said to him.

"But, I didn't defend anyone." He said trying to prove it to her.

Shade simply glanced back at him for a moment before returning to original position. "Exactly..." She said lowly, tears near forming. An at this moment both of them became silent.

Yet the moment Shade an Shadow split their focus was all a certain beast needed.

"You should never leave me so many openings like this." The beast said calmly.

Shade quickly turned around as the monster was already about to run her through, its eyes glowing with killer intent. An in one swipe of its massive claws, blood was shot out as Shade fell back hitting the snow hard.

The beast than laughed as it looked forward. "Not bad, you guarded it well. Though I can't say it was all worth it in the end."

"Don't over estimate yourself...that was nothing special." Shadow said glaring back at the creature. He was now holding on to a slash upon his left shoulder as blood started to run down his arm, forcing him to breathe heavily. Yeti relished in his pain inspired look.

"It seems a little unnecessary to protect some one that is against it. Anyone with a brain would know better. Some ultimate life form you are." It taunted him.

Shadow heard this an began to lose it. He always was calm and cool in any situation. One would even call his ability to remain indifferent in fierce hardships a type of power. Yet Shadow as cool an calm as he was, even he had his weak points an that was one of them. Besides his rivalry with his brother, his title as the ultimate life form gave him strength. It was a title given to him by the professor an one he only ever shared with Sonic. Besides that no one was allowed to belittle it in front of him...Well not if they enjoyed living anyway. Hearing Shadow lost his reason an simply swung at the beast. Though the monster easily avoided it by jumping back.

"Oh so close. It's a shame you two can't work together very well. In all honestly she treats you as just as much of an enemy as me." Yeti concluded as he melted back into the snow. Yet Shadow did not move. Seeing all this Shade now began to get up slowly.

"I told you not to help me...Why did you, that should have hit me." She said walking up in front of him.

Shadow looked at her softly. "Regardless if you want my help or not. I promised I would look out for you."

Shade now looked at him with a more sorrowful look. She didn't like seeing Shadow hurt, even if she was mad at him."Who did you promise that to?"

"Would you believe me if I told you Sonic?" He spoke with a passive look.

Shade was utterly shocked by this stepping back once she heard that."What, why would he do that. I said I would kill him. Did he tell you that to try an get me to trust him again? I can't believe this, why would you agree to that Shadow. Why would you do anything for that monster?" She yelled at him clenching her fists.

Shadow gazed at her with a sorrow filled look. Shade was in pain. Her hands were quivering and her eyes were slammed shut, like she was fighting as much as possible against the tears he knew were in there. Hoping they wouldn't come out.

"Shade, you keep calling him a monster. Yet none of us know the complete story. What happened between you two?" Shadow asked now putting his right hand on her shoulder.

Shade looked up at him an their eyes met. It was something she could never fight. Whenever Shadow looked at her with such a caring expression, she could not hold anything back from him. "I told you all back than. Sonic rampaged an destroyed my village, but what I will never be able to forget is what he did. Shadow that monster killed my baby sister right in front of me." She said now breaking down as she slammed her hands on the snow.

Shadow was completely shocked to hear this. He never thought Sonic would have done something like that. He than lowered his head bent down to her. "Shade, I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Shade looked at his eyes in a frantic manner. Her feelings were now taking over an she had no intent of holding them in any longer. "How Shadow. How can someone I trusted so much, be the very same killer that took my sister away? Now do you see, I can never forgive Sonic...Not after what he did to my sister. How can I trust anyone anymore after that? Tell me Shadow." She screamed frantically.

Shadow became silent for a moment as he took all she had said in. He than stood up an turned away from her."Shade, do you remember when I told you about my first friend Maria?"

Shade looked up at him an nodded "Yes I remember. You told me she died a long time ago in an accident." She stuttered.

"It was no accident. She was killed by a man from G.U.N. Right before my eyes." He said with a pained voice. He never liked reliving that moment.

Shade gasped. "Shadow, that would mean you joined the very people who killed your friend. Why would you do that?"

"I won't lie to you. At first it was only to find out who it was that had taken Maria away from me. An once I found him I had swore to take my revenge against him." He said.

Hearing this Shade could not help but ask him. "Did you ever find the one who killed her?"

He turned to her with a serious look. "Yes I did."

"So did you avenge her?"

"No...I did not take that mans life. Even though I really wanted to."

"But why wouldn't you he took Maria away, he deserved it." She asked him now standing up.

"Remember Shade, that was more than fifty years ago now. The man was well up in age an was living as a retired citizen. He couldn't even walk on his own anymore, let alone defend himself. But that's not why I spared him. I let him live because of something he did."

It was obvious Shade wanted to know what this thing was that could make Shadow the most brutal guy she knew at times give up on revenge.

"The moment he saw me he at once knew who I was. An instantly he threw himself out onto the ground before me. An begged my forgiveness. He told me of how he had not intentionally killed Maria, that she was the victim of faulty weaponry going off. He told me how everyday he regretted it an wished he could bring her back. He even asked that I kill him if it would help in anyway to ease the pain I felt. An just when I was about to take up his offer...Maria came to mind."

"Maria came to mind?" Shade said getting only a nod from him in response.

"How would she feel if I were to kill a defenseless man in cold blood, over something he had no control over an he felt unbelievable guilt for the rest of his life. So I left him in peace an became a member of G.U.N. So I could stop something like that from ever happening again."

Shade than got up an began to think about all this. She had never thought of her own situation like that. All she thought of was revenge.

Suddenly another claw came at them from under the snow and they both were able to dodge by jumping to their right.

Yet just as the two jumped free they were almost instantly surrounded by a mass army of the creature all around them.

After this a massive amount of beasts that were all identical to Yeti sprang up from the snow glaring at the two of them."I hope you did not think I would just sit around an let you two work out your problems. In all that time I was able to create a complete army of snow copies. It's over you don't stand a chance now."

Shadow and Shade now stood back to back as the creatures surrounded them from all sides leaving no escape available.

"This isn't good." She said trying to figure out a way to locate the one in control of all these clones. Shadow seeing the trouble they were in spoke out.

"Shade I have a plan, but in order for it to work you and I need to work together. Will you help me?" He asked her as the clones grew ever closer. Shade than looked into his eyes one more time.

The eyes she were seeing now weren't ones she felt would betray her, but eyes that she knew she could trust with her life. An so with a reassuring nod, she showed she was ready to accept his help.

Shadow saw this and a smile found him as they gazed at each other. Yet the moment was ruined when the monsters roared at them, as they were now but a few feet away from them.

"There's no way we will be able to find the real one in all this Shadow. I hope your plans good."

Yet Shadow just smirked. "Isn't it always." He stated with his apparently hereditary cockiness coming out again.

"You had a plan from the beginning didn't you?"

He only scoffed."Don't think me so naive as to just take a hit without question. I've learned a few new tricks, an hiding is no longer an option for this monster. Just be ready when I point him out, got it."

With a nod of the head Shade pressed the a button on her belt an vanished instantly. Now Shadow was left alone in the middle of all the beasts.

"Well well, she's run away has she, seems your friend over there really can't stand you." All the beasts said as the army attacked. Yet he simply ignored them.

Suddenly Shadow brought his palms together in a concentration stance closing his eyes as electricity began to flow around his body. Forcing the monsters to back off him. The electric current Shadow was emitting was intense. It arched and danced around him uncontrollably fast. An there was at least a thousand volts moving around at any given time. Preventing the Yeti clones from getting anywhere near him again.

"Worthless! You think a little electricity will stop me for long?" They all roared.

But Shadow stayed focused as the electricity began to slow an center around his eyes. He slowly began to lift his head, and in a flash his eyes shot open. A bright yellow light now shinning out from his pupils over all the monsters as they stared back in awe. "What is this?" They asked in horror.

"Chaos sight. With this I am able to see the chaotic energy that flows within a beings body." Shadow said to them his posture unchanged.

The beast was taken back a bit by this but quickly regained his confidence. "I must say that would be a pretty frightening ability if there was any differences in power between me and my clones. I am no amateur, to leave myself exposed like that is beneath me. I have spread an equal amount of energy throughout them all, there's no way for you to find me like this." He laughed in triumph.

Yet after hearing this Shadow simply smirked back at him. "Ordinarily you'd be right, but you forget the electricity I control."

The beast than instantly stopped once this was said. "What does that have to do with anything. Your power is useless if you can't hit me."

"If your brain isn't as small as I think it is. Than you should know I already hit you once before."

The memory of when Shadow kicked the beast before it could finish its speech came to it. "I still don't see the point." It said to him. Suddenly the creature began to feel strange, all the creatures than started to stumble a little. An in another flash of light, they all began to glow a neon blue color...All except for one that is. One in the center of the crowd on the right glowed in a neon red color, completely alienating it from the rest.

"What, why are we glowing?" Yeti said in a panicked voice.

"You see, back when I touched you I charged your body with a small amount of negative protons. Which in turn changed the very polarity of your body cells, thus changing your color. But the fakes, in your on arrogance, you made in your original likeness. Which makes them a completely different charge, leaving you utterly open...Now Shade!" He said looking up above him.

An suddenly Shade appeared above them in midair, hovering with some strange waves being emitted from her boots. Her sword already glowing a bright light blue.

"**Torrent**!" She yelled as a light blue energy wave shot out towards the monster.

The monster watched as is was seconds away from him, an at the last moment, he just barely jumped to his left. Seeing as how he was unscathed he laughed again.

"Ha, looks like your little trap didn't work. Did you really think I wouldn't be able to dodge an attack such as that? Imbeciles simply astounding."

Though Shade than began speak up."What makes you think that was all there is to it?"

The beast than turned around to see the wave had cut another slit in the ice, a few feet away from the one she made before. He wondered what the point of all this was. Than the ground began to shake violently, forcing all the clones to wobble an try to steady themselves.

"That one was just to clear up some more of the ice." She said now aiming a hand towards each slit in the ice and snow. Shadow seen her do this an quickly teleported away as if he knew what was coming next (Which he did, it was his plan after all).

An just like that, the water that was visible from the slits in the ice shook, and than began to shoot out into the air like a fountains. Yet these were no ordinary fountains, the water once it got into the air, became still as if it was under direct orders.

The beasts all began to sweat but it was quite logical after Shade's next words.

"**Rush**." She spoke, and the water came down on the beasts, flooding them and all the snow in a half mile radius away. Everything was completely washed away in the waters...leaving only one beast still there.

"You think a little cold water is enough to defeat me. I can just conjure more clones." Yeti assured as he attempted to stand up. An in a eyes blink, Shadow appeared a few feet in front of him. He was now crouching with both hands upon the ground, his glare aimed right at Yeti.

"No, the water was mainly for clearing the snow and the clones away. As for finishing you off. Well... have you ever been hit with electricity when your body is soaked from head to toe in freezing water?" He asked as a large amount of electricity began to swirl around Shadow's body, once more focusing at a certain point. Only this time his hands were the ones containing the power.

The monster looked back at him an began to shake his head. "No, you can't!"

"This is the end. **Spark Wild**!" Shadow yelled as a massive surge of electricity shot from his hands an straight into the ground.

"Nooooo, Lord Hydra forgive me!" Was all the monster could say as the entire area for half a mile was lit up with surging electricity instantly frying all within it. After a moment the sparks danced an fizzled out, showing the destruction left in it's wake.

All that remained was a large hole in the ice filled with boiling water that every so often surged with electric bolts (killing quite a few fish as it did). An there in the center stood Shadow as he hovered just above the water, his jet skates keeping him just above the waters surface.

Seeing as how the coast seemed to be clear, Shade soon descended to his position. "Is it finally over with now?" She asked.

"Yes it would appear so." He told her. S they both looked an saw not a single hair left from Yeti.

"Good, oh and...Thank you Shadow. For the help." Shade told him.

Shadow looked at her with surprise for a moment than turned away. "Are you sure it's okay to say that to me, after all that monster Sonic and I share the same blood."

Shade looked at him and than came closer. "Shadow I want you to know I've never thought of you and the rest as monsters. An I'm sorry I treated you that way, even after all we've been through. Can you forgive me?" She asked putting a hand on his cheek.

He held her hand an faced her."I harbor no resentment...but what of the rest of them, what about my brother, have you forgiven him?"

Shade took her hand back slowly and looked away from him."I'm sorry Shadow, I have nothing against the others but I...I'm just not ready to forgive Sonic...not right now."

Shadow pulled her gaze back up to meet his."I understand. You still need to work this out for yourself. This is yours and Sonic's past, and you two must come to terms with it. I only ask you to do one thing for me."

"Whats that?"

"Do not come to hate those who only wish to support you Shade, in the end you will always come to regret it."

"I'm not sure I understand Shadow." Said Shade as puzzled as ever.

"You will...Anyway lets head back, the commander is probably expecting us."

"Sure...Partner."

Shadow let out a small smirk as he heard this. It was truly good to hear that again after so long. An with that he knew his partner was back..for the most part anyway. But hey it takes time, an being ageless an immortal, he had all the time in the world. Than the two of them walked on into the snowy horizon.

LETS GO BACK TO BLAZE AND SONIC.

"An then there was one." Plume said with a heinous look.

As the light faded Plume gazed down upon the large hole he had made with pride. There was absolutely nothing left standing, nothing but flat ground around them. Once the flash had finally died down Blaze was now able to see again, as she brought her arms down from shielding her face. Once she could, she scanned the area for Sonic. An amongst the burned dirt was a completely motionless and partly burned Sonic sprawled out upon the ground.

"Sonic...Sonic?" Blaze yelled out as she rushed down towards him.

It took her less then the blink of an eye to reach him. An she quickly began trying to shake and nudge him, in hopes he would awaken. "Sonic come on, move, do something." Yet he remained unresponsive. A small trail of blood along the rims of his mouth, his eyes now lifeless as the color left them. "Please Sonic you can't be beaten by something like this!" She pleaded shaking him even harder, yet no matter what she tried, he would not answer, an now tears began to form in her eyes.

"You two were close weren't you, such a shame, but this is your own punishment." Plume voice spoke out to her.

Blaze turned around to face him her eyes intense with hate, and her teeth cringed with pain. There was only one thought in her mind an there was no need for me to repeat it.

Plume relished all of it."Oh, I like that look you have. It's the look of someone who has lost something irreplaceable. Such a pity, perhaps now you will know some of the pain I feel not that you have permanently damaged me." He said remembering the scratch on his beak.

Yet Blaze grew even more angry. The thought that this all was because of that bird, that she was unable to make Sonic feel any better this whole time. That is what really drove her rage.

Blaze than stood up as a fire began to engulf her, wildly burning around her body. "I'm going to burn you until not even ashes are left!" She promised as she rushed him setting the ground she stood on a flame at the same time.

Though Plume seemed unimpressed. "Please, your anger will do you no good, this was all inevitable from the start." Plume said calmly. Though his tune changed after he felt a searing pain in his cheek, the next thing he knew he was sailing towards the sky with a burning foot print on him.

He was barely able to get his barrings in the air after that hit. An to top it off, smoke was now coming off his cheek. He at once looked back down to see Blaze, but she was no longer there. "I've seen this before." Plume spoke as he turned behind himself ready for Blaze's second attack.

"Wrong!" She claimed as she came not from behind, but underneath the bird sending it flying even higher with a flaming uppercut placed in the monsters beak.

The beast was now spiraling through the air barely conscious of itself. He felt like he had just been hit by a bus an then thrown into a spinning ride set to ridiculous speed. Yet Blaze was nowhere near finished with him. An the constant fire burning on her body proved it.

"Were not done yet." Blaze said as the fire propelling her in the air enlarged and sent her flying towards Plume at intense speed. She got up to him in a breath and quickly grabbed his back left talon...paw...leg (goin with leg) completely halting his advance through the air.

Just getting a hold of himself Plume was able to focus just long enough to see Blaze's next move coming. Though what he could do about it wasn't clear.

With an angry scowl Blaze began to spin rapidly in her signature tornado like fashion. His _leg _firmly in her grasp.

"What is this?" Plume spoke out lowly. He would have said more but two things were against him. One the intense G-forces Blaze was creating by spinning like that restricted him from moving. Two the pain of the flames climbing up from her burning the limb she had grabbed were hard to endure. Finally after a few moments of this, Blaze released her grip sending Plume rocketing forward. An once her hands were free Blaze put both wrists together and clamped her palms tightly to the other (just like the position one would have there hands in at the start of a bow to an opponent).

"Now to end this." She said as strange blue flames began to amass onto her hands. Plume was a sitting duck as he continually tried to stabilize himself in the air to no avail. He needed more time to do so, but unfortunately for him, time was not on his side.

"No way this can happen to me?" Plume yelled in fright, but it was to late, the flames around Blaze's hands finished their charge. Now a strong fiery red aura engulfed her.

Blaze brought her hands forward. "This ones for Sonic!" She said as she opened her hands. "Now die, **Burning Cannon**!" She yelled to him.

"This can't be!" Plume screamed.

Yet as just as Blaze released the flames from her hands, she suddenly froze with horror. Causing plume to look on in shock. In the very instant Blaze unleashed the flames, something happened to her. Her hands started to twitch, and blood started to spill from them profusely. She yelled out in terrible pain as this happened tears still in her eyes. The wounds she had been nursing on her hands had reopened completely and stopped listening to her all together, as the very bones in them began to break. An the fire she had called to her hands had gone out of control without her focus, now burning her instead.

Plume was astounded but he did not take this time to gawk. He had finally regained control an righted himself in the air.

Blaze was still hunched over in pain in the middle of the air holding back tears as her hands kept throbbing, but she was not ready to quit. An she slowly began to bring her hands up again, trying with all her might to keep the flames on them in check. "I, I can still move my body. I won't lose now. I will not let you, get away with what you did to these people, with what you did to Son-" She was stopped when a white beam of energy penetrated through the left side of her chest.

It shot her straight through quickly and without mercy, leaving a tennis ball sized hole in her chest."No more messing around." Plume said calmly his mouth now closing.

Blaze's face was still in shock, the tears ceasing, the movement from her slowing. An but a moment later with closed eyes, Blaze the cat, fell out of the air and plummeted to the ground slamming into the dirt. Letting her body bounce a few times before she lay-ed there on her back, as still as a corpse.

Suddenly Blaze began to cough, spewing out a bit of blood from her mouth at the same time. Blaze than began to open her eyes and look around. She could not seem to stand and her left arm was not responding to her at all. The only thing she could seem to do right now was turn her head, an only slightly at that. She tried to get up, but her body could not. She tried to call out, but she found her voice failing her. She was starting to lose her sight, but just before that could happen she focused on something but a few feet away from her.

Laying but a few feet from her on the right was Sonic, whom had not moved an inch. There was her hope, the very one she cared for most in this world right next her. This gave her a sort of peace at the moment.

Blaze choked back some blood as she forced herself to speak. "Sonic...Your not a monster. Your this worlds hope...Your my hope. So please don't blame yourself anymore." She choked out. She than forced herself to reach out to grab his hand. His face was still and calm his eyes now closed and his expression peaceful. An she smiled slightly when her hand grabbed his.

"My how very touching." Plume said as he descended to the ground a few yards away.

Blaze looked over to him with a hateful look. An he enjoyed seeing it even more.

"I have to say that you two really did put on a good show for me. I even had some close calls during it, but all in all this out come was bound to happen. But do not despair, I will send you to the same place as him...Any last words to say before you move on?" He asked her as another ball of white light was gathering in his mouth.

Blaze looked back at him with her face even more defiant, but as she could not get her body to move any longer, she put on a small smirk as a trickle of blood flowed down the left side of her mouth.

"I hope you understand now...Have fun." She said.

"It seems that just before death, even the most hopeless of cases can still find a false sense of it. Farewell guardian." Plume said as the blast finished charging rearing his head back.

"Alright I'm done watching this."

Suddenly just as Plume reared back to fire, he instantly was struck from above and plowed into the ground by an object so fast, all one could see was the ground being covered with dust from the impact.

"I read ya loud an clear." It said again.

"What just happened?" Plume stuttered as he tried to arise. Whatever had just attacked him had hit hard. There was blood rushing out his forehead and mouth but worst of all his beak, had been cracked and bent with chips in it. It was now...all but shattered.

"I did." That voice said again from nowhere. Plume tried to locate its origin, but the dust kicked up from the crash was still everywhere, making it impossible to see who it was. Not that he had time to look anyway, for the moment this was said Plume found himself struck with what felt like some sort of kick, and sent rolling out of the hole upon the ground. He was flung like this a good 30 feet before he was finally able to stop, and when he did, he quickly found the strength to get up to his feet.

"Who are you show yourself!" He said in a panic.

"I don't know why your shouting...I'm right here." The voice said as a figure came out of the smoke.

"No way...impossible!" Plume yelled as the being came into view.

The one that came out of the smoke was none other than Sonic, a serious face about him. Yet Sonic was different. He was completely unharmed, his clothes intact, and not so much as scratch on him. This couldn't be right, an Plume could not process it.

"You jumped the gun again. I told you to watch it all Sonic." Another voice said from out of nowhere, causing Plume to look around in fright to see whom it was.

Sonic simply began to crack his fists at this. "Yeah yeah I know, but I couldn't stand watching this anymore. Besides I got the point already, there's no need to let it go on."

"I wonder, you say you get it but I know how stubborn you can be." It said again, though this time the air around the area began to move and wave like it was the surface of the sea that had been shook up. Soon, a section of it ripped open, and another figure stepped out.

Sonic looked back for a moment and than focused back on Plume. "Alright already I said I understand it. Cut me some slack will ya Blaze?" He said as she walked up behind him.

Blaze had also appeared now, and she was completely untouched as well, like nothing happened. Plume than looked back towards the spot he was about to finish the two of them off at, and sure enough they were still laying there the blue one down, and Blaze just barely holding on, her face still smirking at him. This brought him even more confusion now.

"Who, what, but you, and how, and...What is going, on how can you two be here and over there? He screamed. Blaze than turned her attention to him, taking a step forward until she was now right beside Sonic.

"I can answer that. You see up until now the ones you had been facing were copies made by me."Blaze said as she snapped her fingers. An with a quickness the Sonic and Blaze that were behind them, vanished with a small flame.

"But how, how can that be. I could sense no abnormalities, when I attacked they bled. How can you just say there were mere flames?" Plume asked still staggering to his feet.

Blaze than lowered her hand. "**Sol clones**, is a technique that can completely duplicate another being, even to the point of bleeding like they are the real thing. They can also be commanded and controlled, so long as the creator remains within range. They also serve as a good source of intelligence gathering."

"What do you mean by-?" Plume was cut short as a fist was planted in his stomach forcing out green blood from his beak. All he could do at the moment was look down and see the one whom had done this.

"Sorry, but times up." Sonic said to him keeping his fist pressed against his gut.

The pressure behind this punch was overwhelming and Plume quickly tried to grasp a breathe, but Sonic was not letting that happen. Before Plume could even attempt to think, he was blown into the air by a strong force of wind, plunging him airborne once more. Blaze watched this and then spoke up.

"Sonic, you know you could have at least let me finish explaining it to him. He probably can't even understand what happened." She told him folding her arms, a passive look on her. She usually hated being interrupted.

Sonic looked back to her and smirked. "Sorry, but you know how bad I am at waiting Blaze. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later." He said before shooting off after Plume in a large gust of wind. The force of this launch was so intense that it blew up all the dust around them, even causing Blaze's hair and tail to sway in the breeze slightly.

Blaze simply looked up and watched him head towards Plume."He so impulsive...but at least he's back." She said sneaking a small smile out an blush to go with it.

Back in the air. Plume had been sent quite high into the sky, about a mile at just a guess, passing several clouds at the same time. An in that moment he looked around himself. The sky was still covered in a lot of thick black smoke. An when he looked down he could see how the entire village still burned with the flames of his attacks. This sight was by far one of the best ones he had seen today of his handiwork. Yet one thing bothered him as he kept ascending higher. He had the two guardians he had been fighting managed to trick him like that, an more importantly how had Sonic been able to just repel him like this? These questions really ate at him but thankfully he need not wait long.

Sonic suddenly was able to be seen from below him. He was coming up fast, and the look in his face was one of pure focus. Yet Plume was not going to simply keel over. No he was not one so pathetic as that. For this whole time he had been sent flying, he had already finished fully charging a blast in his mouth.

"Take this hedgehog. Die!" He roared as he loosed the beam right in Sonic's face.

Yet Sonic showed no change, he kept coming even though the beam was but a few inches from his head. An should it connect, there would be a gaping hole in him. No doubt spelling certain doom.

Plume smirked with pride as he seen the beam close in.

"Lame." Was all Sonic said as he brought up his right hand to the beam. An unbelievably he intercepted the shot with his hand. He than merely clinched his palm, shattering the attack like it was a paper tube.

This left plume in an awe. "Impossible! How could he just crush it like that. The same attack skewered the others ones?"

Blaze seen the look on Plumes face after the attack failed an slightly chuckled in amusement. "From look on his face, I can tell he's quite shocked. To bad I did not get a chance to mention the clones were only at a fraction of our power."

Suddenly Sonic began to lower his head slightly. " That was nothing. Let me show a glimpse at what I can really do. **Jet Stream**." Was all he said. Then in less than a second, he faded away into nothing.

Plume was now able to stop himself an began to look frantically for Sonic, but nothing could be seen. Suddenly he felt himself hit in his left side an being slammed towards the ground. Yet he couldn't see anything. Than he felt himself be hit towards the right, and still he saw nothing. Now he was being batted around all throughout the air like a leaf floating in the breeze. He was moving back an forth repeatedly. He could feel that he was being attacked every time he changed direction, but he had noway of defending or counter attacking. All he could do was yell after each hit he felt frantically. Then all of a sudden, just as how it started, he was free and able to move again. Though it was only barely due to the pounding he just got from nowhere.

"I couldn't even defend against it...what was that?" Plume said as looked out blankly. His body was covered in wounds. An blood now leaked from not just his face, but his limbs as well. He was pretty much all but ripped apart, an all he could seem to have the strength for right now was flapping his wings to stay up. He tried to stay this way, but he was quickly attacked again an slammed towards the ground. Yet this time Sonic came into full view as he leg met plumes face. It was but a moment before he hit the dirt again, making a full imprint with in.

"_That_ was **Jet Stream**. An the battle was over, the minute you lost sight of me." Sonic said as he snapped his finger. An as he did a giant gust blew out from around him, snuffing out every flame left in the city, and dispersing all the smoke in the sky. Leaving everything clear once again. After this all had been done Sonic landed right next to Blaze calmly.

Plume than began to think as he lay-ed there immobile. This fight was over, he could no longer move and none of his attacks would be any use, even if he could use them. Yet instead of admitting it, he began to laugh insanely.

"Well if this isn't an upset. I never would have guessed that when I finally got my freedom, I would end up losing against two guardians so easily. I guess this planet did have some fight in it after all. Oh well, it will all be for not any way." He spoke.

Hearing this really caught Sonic and Blaze's attention now. "What are you getting at?" Blaze questioned him.

Plume turned to face her and began to laugh again as more blood dripped from his maw. "I mean your all done for, I'm not the only beast here you know." Though Sonic spoke after hearing that.

"We already knew that much. An if my guess is right, everyone should have dealt with their targets already. An there's noway any of them would lose to guys like you guys." Sonic said firmly.

Yet Plume just shook his head. "You don't get it. I'm not referring to my lousy team mates. Those fools never could finish a job right. I'm talking about the one we are working under. He is of a far higher class than us wreckers, he could have probably done this whole job by himself if he wanted. Hydras never needed us to come along in the first place...So I suggest you start saying your goodbyes. Because this world and all those your trying to protect, are all going to die slow and painful deaths the moment he awakens." Plume finished as he continued to laugh.

Sonic and Blaze's expressions became dark as their heads lowered. Than Sonic took a step up towards Plume. Not saying a single word. He than quickly grabbed a hold of his busted beak and clamped it shut, stopping all of his horrid laughter instantly. He was sick and tired of this guy and it was time to do something about it.

"To be honest I don't know who or what your really talking about...And I don't care. For all we know this higher monster could just be a bluff. Either way none of it's certain...but I'll tell you what is. Whether this monster is that tough or not..._You_ won't be around to verify." An with one mighty hurl Sonic threw Plume into the air at an even faster rate than before completely crushing his beak shut. He than glanced over to Blaze. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Blaze simply raised her right hand towards Plume. "Gladly." She said as deep red fire began to gather in her palm. After a moment of focus it all came into the form of a small orb. "**Blaze Burst**." Were her last words before the orb shot towards Plume.

With his body broken and his beak smashed shut Plume couldn't even scream as he saw this. He could only watch as the orb soon caught up to him. An as soon as it got within a few feet of his body it began to glow frantically.

Blaze looked at him once more. "Look at it this way. At least you'll be leaving with a beautiful display." She said as she closed her palm tightly. An with that, the orb detonated and a Plume was incinerated in the blast. Leaving a huge burning display coloring the sky, as vibrant feathers fell all around the island.

Sonic and Blaze watched all this for a moment before Sonic than turned towards her. "Thanks for that Blaze." He said lowly.

"For what you could have taken him done just as easy." It was safe to say she was confused now. This wasn't that big of a deal for her.

Sonic shook his head."Not for him. For what you did earlier, with the clones. Thanks for making me come to my senses."

Blaze began to blush slightly as she heard this, now turning her back to him. "Well it's no problem Sonic. You were really upset, and I just wanted you to see that feeling that way would not just hurt you but those that care about you to." She tried to say nonchalantly, but her act instantly failed as Sonic lightly kissed her cheek. Leaving her holding it in shock.

"Your right Blaze feeling guilty wasn't going to make the problem go away, it would only make me weaker and hurt my friends. So that's why I've decided to move on. I can't do anything to change my past. But I can work harder to make up for my mistakes. An I promise you, one day, I will earn back Shade's friendship, you can count on that." Sonic said giving her a thumbs up.

She turned to him and smiled still holding her cheek, she had been wanting to hear that. Even if she wasn't the best when it came to talking problems out, even if she still didn't have the best social skills. She was still capable of solving problems none the less. An she gave him a thumbs up back. Yet when she did her hand began to throb and a bit of blood started to flow from them again.

"Darn it. I guess I over did with that." She sneered holding her hands.

Sonic looked at her and sighed. "Man those hands are really going to be a problem, I wish I could at least help you with that."

Blaze than took a look at him and a thought came to her."You know Sonic, maybe you can." She said as she got up and faced him. "Can you come closer?" She asked.

Sonic was a bit nervous and curious as to how he could help her, so he quickly stepped forward. Than suddenly Blaze propped up on her toes an placed her forehead against his, causing Sonic to blush. An suddenly a strange blue light began to come of him and at the same time a purple one started to shine about Blaze. An to make things even more interesting, the red jewel on her head began to glow brightly, before turning blue to match Sonic's aura. His blue aura than began to flow from him and make it's way to Blaze covering her, an moving towards her hands. Astoundingly in a matter of seconds, the wounds she had on them healed an her palms were restored to normal. Even removing the blood and bandages. She than pulled back her forehead from his.

"Whoa, what was that just now Blaze?" Sonic said now breathing heavily. He was now feeling a bit tired an dizzy, like he had just extent a good deal of his energy.

Blaze looked at him and smiled. "I'm not to sure myself, but I think I just used our link to borrow some of your energy. An it worked, my hands are completely healed." She said showing him.

Sonic saw this and smirked before sitting down. " Well, I didn't know you could do that, pretty sweet." Sonic than sat down after this. " You know Blaze, I'm glad I was able to help you, but whatever that just was, it sure took a lot out of me. I'm starved." He said now holding his stomach as a low growl came out.

"Come on Sonic you really need to grow up some more." Just than Blaze's stomach began to growl as well. An she turned away from him to try and hide it.

Sonic saw this an began to laugh. "What was that princess, I think you were saying something?"

Blaze blushed now. "OK, I hate to admit it, but I'm hungry too. But I doubt we will be able to find anything good to eat here, the villagers on this island all seem to be vegetarians after all." She said.

The two looked down at the ground and began to sigh. It was true, Sonic had searched that whole town earlier and not a single scrap of meat was within it. The two of them weren't against eating veggies and all, but they did need to regain energy. An the best way to do that was to eat meat, an they were truly famished now. Yet almost like it was summoned, a large object fell a few feet in front of them and they were both shocked to see it.

Right now a large roasted bird\lion was before them. But it was no ordinary bird, upon closer inspection one could make out a smashed beak on it's head as well as claws. It was than that Sonic and Blaze looked at it in shock and than back at each other.

"Well...what do you think?" He asked her.

She looked back to him. "Well, even if it is a dark beast, a bird is still a bird." She said now donning a flame around her newly healed hands, a sinister smirk starting to gather on her mouth.

Drool than began to drip from the sides of Sonic's mouth as well as he now stood up. "I have a feeling this is going to taste really good." He said to her.

_An that's the end of this chapter guys. Once again sorry it took forever to finish, but this one was one of the largest I've ever written. Well I hope you all enjoyed it an I will put up the next chapter as soon as I can. Though it will probably be in the next week or two. _

_So until the next chapter...__**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	20. Chapter 20 What lay beneath the shell

**SONIC ELEMENTS CHAPTER 20 WHAT LAY BENEATH THE SHELL**

_Yeah...I lied. No matter how much I wanted this one not to be single, it went an became a double chapter anyway. Curse you creative freedom! I swear its taunting me, flailing at my fractured fingers, delighting in my destroyed digits, elating in my extinguished extremity's...whoops poetry rant...(breathing slowly...calming soul) Oh well, never-mind it._

_First off gotta say thanks to __**kagehime-sama53**__ for the character guest stars for this chapter. An just for the nostalgia, I just so happened to release this the day Sonic Generations comes out, imagine that. Anyway I know it took forever, but wait no more, here you guys go with my deepest apologizes along with it._

_An of-course thanks to all those who read and even reviewed it's always an honor. _

_Enjoy._

The layout was pretty calm an bright among a certain spot a few miles of the coast of Station Square. An there, bathed in the peace of the suns warm glow an the waters cool breeze, a medium sized pure white fishing boat sat rocking gently amongst the waves.

It was about 40 feet in length an the color was pure white, with the name the S.S. Sailfish written on its sides. Beyond that, an its high grade motor there wasn't much to note about this vessel. An the men upon its deck just so happened to like it that way.

"Yep nothing like a good day of fishing to wash away your troubles. Huh Larry." One fisherman claimed as he brought in his line, pulling a medium sized tuna.

"No doubt Tim...No doubt." The second responded as he re-baited his line before recasting.

As one can already tell, these two men were just your common everyday fisherman. Being dressed in the most natural of fishing attire, from long boots an pants of brown color, to a simple long-sleeve shirt an fisherman's cap to match their persona's. Besides the fact Larry wore a red shirt an Tim sported a blue one, nothing else truly set the men apart. As far as description goes anyway...but these two were not her to please the fashion police. They were here to fish, an it was safe to say they couldn't of picked a better day to do so. An that was based simply by the weather alone.

Truly the two of these men were at peace without a care in the world to slow them down. They had come for some good fishing, an that's what they were getting. Nothing was going to stop them now, nothing would disturb them. Especially since they were 25 miles off the emerald coast, not many boats or people for that matter ever came this far out. So there good spot was pretty safe from who would encroach or disrupt it.

Feeling the tension of life ease off their shoulders, they than began to kick back by their poles, an allow the cool breeze to grant them some much appreciated relief from the midday sun. An it did not disappoint. It was blowing calmly an coolly about the two, giving the air around them quiet a tranquil feel to it. Yet, Larry began to stir as he heard something a ways off.

"Yo Tim, you see that?" Larry said leaning up an looking off to his far right, a tad bit confused.

"See what Larry?" Tim spoke as he got up as well, looking in the same direction. He wasn't sure what Larry was on about, but he figured he better check it out anyway.

The two began to squint as something appeared on the horizon. They couldn't make it out completely, but from what they could tell, it was fast, kinda blurry and, and...heading straight at them!

The two had no time to react or even panic as it came at them. Suddenly something shot past their boat at an unbelievable speed. Rocking them about wildly an throwing the two fishermen into the drink without much else. Though it did not stop there, causing the water in its path to part at the surface an splash at its sides. It continued to advance undeterred. Almost like a speed boat did when it shot through the water. Though whatever just went past them, was going about 10x faster than your average speed boat. Heck, no fish even swam that fast.

After their little splash and dash. The two men surfaced as they began to climb back on their boat, soaked to the core an shocked to the mind.

"What in all the 7 seas was that Larry?" As he started to ring out his hat in his hands.

"I have no clue Tim, but whatever it was...I coulda sworn I heard someone say sorry just now." Larry responded dripping water onto the deck.

The both of them looked back at each other for a moment, than back towards the object that had startled them. Even though it was long gone by now, the distilled an parted surface water gave them a pretty good idea that they weren't imagining things...At least they hope they weren't.

**A FEW MILES AWAY.**

The speeding mass was still going along as it sliced through the waves...an whatever else stupid enough to get in its path. Note this was written fond memory of the 5 boat markers, 3 fishing nets, an 1 lighthouse that lost their lives in the making of this paragraph...Anyways, upon closer inspection of said speeding object. The true thing responsible for it could be seen.

"Wow Sonic, your really racking up one serious victim list on this run. You even startled those two." Blaze said to him looking behind, seeing the trail Sonic left in his wake.

Yet the blue blur simply continued to finish off the well-done bird drumstick in his hand, before tossing it into a nearby boats trash bin. Licking his fingers with a content face about him as he did so. "Hey, in my defense you and I both know the lighthouse was asking for it. An I said I was sorry to the fisherman, I didn't think anyone would be all the way out here in open water. Pretty strange huh?" He responded. He wasn't even completely sure those were people he passed back then, all he seen were two splashes hit the water.

"That's beside the point Sonic. You should still learn to be more considerate of those around you when you run like this. Those men were thrown right into the water an you could've killed them! Thankfully I seen them climb back out. Or you would be taking a dip right now." She scolded him. She always did lookout for everyone else all the time. Especially him now in the last year.

Sonic blushed in embarrassment as he scratched his cheek. "Yeah I know. Sorry about that, my bad...But speaking of being considerate... Remind me again, why are you on my back?" He said turning his head slightly to look at her.

Sure enough it was true. Right now Blaze was clinging to Sonic's back, her legs wrapped around his waist, an her arms at around his neck. She than looked back at him with a slightly shocked an embarrassed look.

"Well, because, I've used a lot of energy up in that last fight. With that griffin guy. I don't have enough power left to get back to G.U.N. on my own, so I'm using you while I regain my strength. Got a problem mister depression. You know, I wouldn't be nearly as drained as I am if I didn't have to make those clones of the both of us, so you owe me." She said confidently. Her just off the top of her head plan seeming flawless.

Sonic simply sighed an shook his head. He knew arguing with Blaze was a waste of time. No matter what, she as always seemed to beat him in the end. Must be a princess thing, you think he would of gotten used to it by now. With all his experience and all. "Alright, you made your point Blaze I give." He said in defeat.

Blaze simply smiled as she nestled her head in his shoulder. "Good, now lets get back to G.U.N. than. I for one am tired of all this water." She said triumphantly. Even though she was a bit tired from the battle they just won, she was more than capable of getting back to base on her own. She just wanted to be a bit closer to Sonic right now. An there was noway she was going to just out right admit that she just wanted him to carry her.

Yet on his side it wasn't to different. Sonic would never let her live it down if he knew anyway. One of the main things Sonic enjoyed now was giving Blaze a hard time whenever she wasn't completely honest with him, or her feelings, a habit he'd been trying to break her of for nearly a year now (not counting the time before they began a full relationship). Quite the work-in-progress none the less though. Yet still, Blaze may be a mostly cold an guarded individual, but she still had her weak moments. An its only natural she would like being close to him, he is the closest one to her after all.

An in all honesty...Sonic was enjoying it almost as much as she was right now. The feel of her warm touch, and the smell of lilac filling his senses, was always a welcomed thing for him. The only reason he wasn't enjoying it as much as her was because he was the one having to deal with the water. An if there's one thing Sonic hated more than oppression, more than the egg-men, it was water. An after another quick splash of it to his face, Sonic had lost the little patience he had left for it.

He than decided to make this a bit more fun all around for them both. "You know Blaze, I'm a little tired of it too. So hold on tight, we're going to cut this cruse a little short." He warned her as his legs began to form his trademark figure eight symbol, followed by a loud grinding noise.

Seeing this Blaze tightened her grip to him an held her head down, closing her eyes an bracing for impact. "Alright Sonic, ready when you are."

Once Sonic felt her do this and heard her remarks, he started to smirk. An with another quick jolt of sonic speed, he shot through the water like a bullet towards the far off coast. An from there it would be on to Station Square in no time.

Yet while Sonic and Blaze were on their way back, a few had already returned.

**BACK AT G.U.N. BASE.**

The G.U.N. Base had remained mostly the same in the past year of absence from Sonic an the gang. Yet the main office in Station Square had undergone a few..._changes_ to say the least.

The base still remained hidden in a abandoned part of the city under ground, but it covered a wider area of it now. Though, at a certain hall, near one of the secret entrances was about to have quite the shock. As two armed soldiers stood within it.

"Well it's going to be another boring shift as usual. Why do we always get stuck with D-block?" One G.U.N. Soldier said turning to his partner.

In actuality D-block was almost identical in appearance to the other G.U.N. blocks. A large hallway bathed in steel floors gray iron walls with bright red writing on the walls to show what block you were in. The only difference for this block was the fact it was mostly out of the way as one of the least used entryways was stationed here.

"Hey don't complain, we get off easy just standing around in one of the least used entry ways for a few hours. We could be one of the grunts right now, doing combat training in the dojo." He responded.

The other man looked back at him with a frightful face an began to twitch slightly at hearing that. He really hated the thought that conveyed.

"Dang, your right. We do have it pretty sweet here."

"Yeah, poor rookies. The dojo wasn't all that bad until the new instructor started. When ya see all the their faces after they come out of a session, it really makes you pity um."

"Yeah, almost makes you want to switch places just to give them a break."

After saying that the two men looked towards each other one time, an than began to laugh. As they thought about what they had just said.

"ALMOST." They both said in unison as they tried to hold in their laughter. They didn't really care that the new recruits had it rough, so long as it wasn't them, heck the base could blow up for all they cared. Just as long as they were nowhere near when it did. Not the best ones to call upon for defending the innocent as you can see.

These guys maybe dressed in the the standard G.U.N. Uniform, but they really did not live the code. Though the uniform hadn't changed much. It was still mostly just just a gray outfit with a pair of black shin guards, shoes, an a black bullet proof vest with the G.U.N. Symbol on the back of it. (There was usually a dark gray helmet equipped with night vision goggles as well, but there was not much need to wear that inside the base)

But, while the men kept up there laughing at others expense up, they became quite distracted. So distracted in fact, that they didn't notice the sound of the entrance hatch opening up. An it just so happened that hatch...was positioned directly above their heads. An a loud pair of screams came next causing the two of them to take notice.

"What the?" Were the last words both of them spoke before a loud crash took place. Sending them to the ground hard.

"Ouch, next time lets use the front door okay." A voice said.

"No complaints here. That was really unpleasant." Another one answered back to it.

As the two got a hold of themselves they began to stand an get a feel of where they were. It was only than that they truly became identifiable. An based on the way they came in it wasn't hard to guess whom it was.

"Hey Silver, do you know where we are exactly?" Amy asked him her eyes now scanning from left to right looking for some sort of sign to show her their position.

"Not really sure, all I know is that were inside the base. Man I wish the G.U.N. Commander had been a bit more descriptive in the briefing he gave us." He told her doing the same, now adjusting his hood from off his head.

"Yeah brief was right, he pretty much just said where the base was. An we barely found the entrance, boy when they say secret they mean it. But maybe we can ask someone for directions?" She wondered doing the same. Her new outfit may be cute but it was not exactly hair or in this case quill friendly.

Nodding in agreement he answered."Good idea, now we just got to find somebody first."

Silver an Amy began to scan around themselves even more thoroughly as they hoped to find someone who could show them around. With the lack of progress, they were starting to lose become discouraged. Than suddenly a low moan was heard from below that caused them to look down. Once they seen what was beneath them the hedgehogs quickly jumped back.

Now once again able to move, (albeit slightly) an speak again now that the two of them had finally off their backs an faces. Amy an Silver instantly apologized an began to talk.

"Oops, sorry about that. We kinda just dropped in on you guys there huh?" Amy said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Silver simply bowed as he spoke up to them. "We're truly sorry for troubling you, but would you happen to know where the Commander's office is? We are new recruits that he invited personally. An were kind of lost." He told them.

Still a bit bashed up the soldiers looked at each other an than began to point straight ahead.

"Take that hallway an it will lead you to the Commander's office. It's the biggest door there, you, can't, miss it." Was what they both said.

With a jump of glee from Amy an another thankful bow from Silver, the two dashed to the hallway, waving farewell to their guides. Quite thankful for the directions they had just received.

With the hedgehogs out of sight the men continued to lay there on the floor, twitching every now and again to show how much pain they were in. Silver and Amy landed straight on top of them an they were sure somethings had been broken in the impact. After but a few moments one spoke out in a pained voice.

"You know, maybe being in the dojo isn't so bad after all." The first one said.

"Maybe your right." His partner answered.

**BACK IN THE HALLWAY**.

Silver an Amy had taken the directions they had received an continued down their path. There wasn't much to catch the eye as they did though, mostly because the path they were traveling was pretty plain. Since the whole base remained alike in style. The only notable thing was the fact the hall was rather well lit leaving no corners darkened. Actually the way it felt would be quite similar to walking in a plated an lit subway tunnel (which it could very well be in actuality).

"Wow, to think this place is below Station Square. We could be under my house right now." Amy said as she looked around the empty hall way, thinking she might see her house pipes or something.

"Let me out..." A voice spoke out of nowhere in Amy's ear. Yet seeing no one but Silver near she just brushed it off as the wind.

"Maybe, but don't get distracted Amy, we are here for a reason remember. So keep your eyes out for the Commanders room." Silver told her.

Amy simply nodded him off nonchalantly. She was more fixated on what this base had hidden inside then what her reason for coming here was. "I know I know, don't be so stiff. We got all the time we need to get there besides it shouldn't be hard, I mean they said we couldn't miss it." Amy said now walking up in front him an turning around to his face.

She was like that for only a second before she felt something hard slam into the back of her head, knocking her forward face first to the ground with a bang. Silver seen this an was instantly concerned for her safety.

"Ah Amy, you alright?" He asked pulling her from the floor. The two of them then heard a familiar voice as Amy started to rise.

"Oy, I think I hit somethin. Who be skulkin outside the door?" The voice said.

Suddenly everything became clear. What had just hit Amy was a door being swung open, an the one on the other side of it was...well you can probably already guess that much by the tone.

With one quick action the large brown door shot open completely revealing a slightly shocked an aggravated raccoon girl.

"Oy, it's you two blokes. What in the worlds seas are ya doin here anyway?" She asked them now crossing her arms an tapping her foot in a very Sonic like fashion.

Silver and Amy were a bit taken back by Marines sudden appearance, but Amy quickly rebounded after her composure was regained.

"Hey you know you could say sorry for hitting me with the door just now!" She yelled at her.

Marine simply smirked. "Say sorry, to a _Dill(idiot) _like you? Yer off it pinky." Marine replied her tone insulting in pitch.

Amy instantly began to fume. "I'm a what?"

Marine looked at her with a slightly more worried face now. "Oy was that to over ya head sheila? Guess it jus proves the point anyway." Now that was the last straw to fall from there.

Amy had now officially lost it. She was not sure in the slightest what Marine said to her, but she was near a hundred an seven percent sure it was an insult involving her intelligence somehow. (ding ding give the lady a prize folks) She was now sick of this, ever since Marine came to this world her and Amy never got along well to begin with.

From the beginning Amy always seen Marine as a loud obnoxious brat. That always backed Blaze an had blocked her from Sonic on several occasions. While Marine viewed Amy as a weak an dimwitted leech that always annoyed one of the few people she really respected in her life. The main being Sonic an Blaze. Yep anyway ya slice it, Amy an Marine were about as close as the Eggmen were kind...or fit for that matter.

So just when the gauntlets an hammers were about come out hot, Marine suddenly felt her back end raise into the air, an she instantly started to flail her arms an legs wildly in response.

She was now being raised even further up by her tail now."Oy Oy! Who be messin wit a sheilas bum, it just ain't right you daft bugger let me go!" She yelled now feeling a bit more pressure as her tail was now being clinched in hand.

Amy an Silver simply stared in slight shock at the spectacle before them. On one hand Silver thought he should help, but on the other hand Amy would probably be pissed at him if he did. So he stayed neutral, the safest an smartest choice on his part. Then the one whom was detaining Marine at the moment came out of the office. Forcing both Marine an them to flinch a bit as they knew whom it was.

"What was that again?" Rouge said still holding a vice like grip on Marines tail as she now looked her in the eyes. A veil of evil in her stare upon the young raccoon.

Marine began to cringe in fear. She had not forgotten her last...discipline from before. She actually was still sitting funny because of it. Constantly asking Tails for more ice.

"Oy nothin mate jus sayin how great your beauty be in this light." Marine said to her, hoping that was a good enough cover up.

Rouge smirked at that last comment. She always did enjoy a good complement. She than released her grip on the girl. "Why thank you Marine, it is isn't it. Oh an I see you found Amy an Silver pretty quick. Good work, now you two can come on in the Commander is expecting you." Were the last words she spoke as she walked inside the office.

With slightly puzzled looks about them Silver and Amy slowly crept inside as well. They were quickly followed by Marine as she began to rub her her tail.

"Crikey, she didn't ave to be so rough." She hissed under her breath, making sure Rouge would not hear her, those bat ears really did give her an edge sometimes.

Once inside Amy an Silver took in the scenery. The office had not changed in the year of absence but a few things were indeed different, though some more subtle than others.

As far as the outlook of the room that had not changed. A large brown couch to your left against the wall. A few near ceiling height bookshelves to the right. An to finish a good sized brown desk at the back wall, complete with the Commander still sitting in it. After seeing him the two of them quickly sat down on the couch. Though they were slightly surprised to see not just Rouge an Marine there, but Tails an Knuckles right next to them.

An once the casual greetings were out of the way the Commander began to speak.

"I see you two have finally made it, so allow me to introduce myself properly to you. My name is Abraham Tower (kudos if you know where I got the name from), though most just refer to me by my title G.U.N. Commander. It is good to finally see the face of my newest recruit. Silver was it?" He asked him.

Silver looked directly at the man an was taken aback. Even though the Commander had not changed, he was still new to Silver. He was a tall man standing a good 6 ft 4in. His uniform consisted of a gray jacket an pants, with the same color hair to match. An with his green left eye an brown right one, it was no doubt this man commanded such respect.

"Yes sir my name is Silver the hedgehog. It's an honor to meet you sir." He said very firmly now standing at attention.

The Commander looked at him an a small smirk found his face. "At-ease dear boy there's no need to be so proper. We are simply inducting you and Amy into the G.U.N. Team. Relax, your not heading into battle...at least not yet anyway."

This though caught both Amy an Silver off guard. What did he mean not yet. As far as they could tell they were already in a battle.

"Um, what do you mean sir. Didn't you invite us to become G.U.N. Members like the others?" Amy asked trying to clear this up a bit.

Seeing this the Commander became a bit more serious, an the smirk quickly left him. He than slowly took to his chair behind his desk. Without letting his eyes wander from them, he began to reply. "You are correct. I did invite you to join the G.U.N. Organization, but you will not be starting out doing important missions like this right off the bat. I'm afraid that is best left to high ranking operatives, like Shadow an Sonic an the others."

This time Silver was the one to ask a question. "I'm not sure I understand Commander. So what will we be doing here if we aren't going to be operatives like the others?"

" I never said you would not become operatives dear boy. You must realize the two of you are very new to G.U.N. but you are not without some information as well. Amy, you have constantly applied to join our ranks but you have been turned away everytime, because you were ill suited to the kind of missions we take on. An Silver, we know very little of your abilities, an even less about your past an home world. We can not just thrust someone we know next to nothing about into such a position an hope for the best. So I have decided to induct you into the G.U.N. Program, where you will begin your training as normal cadets an learn how we work. An from there I will be able to gauge whether you are truly G.U.N. Material or not."

"But what about the whole stopping the dark forces thing. We trained for a year for this. Doesn't that count for something?" Amy asked.

"We are well aware of the dark beast threat an have gathered information on this from the very ones that trained you. A we are on top of the matter. That mission that is mandatory for everyone's survival, but G.U.N. Will not slack off on our other engagements. So we will be keeping tabs on it all, as well as how it will be handled. An we have received the means to do so an the confidence of your masters. In fact the very one that trained you two recommended we induct you a train you in our protocol first. So expect the others to take point quite often on this. An just a waring if you were to refuse to help or go against us you can bet all of G.U.N. would become your enemy including the ones on Shadow and the others. But do not take this the wrong way we just want to make sure things can go smoothly while you two continue your training in the mean time."

"Training?" They both shouted in shock.

"That is correct, an I will be showing you two where you will be mostly from now. The dojo. Where you will be trained an evaluated from the ground up as grunts." The Commander stated now standing up. Ready to guide them.

"I'm afraid you will not be able to do that sir." A voice said from nowhere.

The instant it was heard everyone began to look around for its source, their faces somewhere between confused an a bit surprised by it. It sounded feminine an soft yet it felt distant an hidden. Yet the Commander's expression on the other hand was far more explanatory. He gave a look of pure shock, he knew exactly whom had said that an it was assuredly going to be bad news for him now that it had sounded.

Suddenly without so much as a warning someone just...appeared in the middle of the room, causing everyone to jump slightly. Yet, once everyone got a hold of themselves, they then could get a clear look at the being in front of them.

The person before was a bit unexpected. It seemed to be a white female wolf. She was currently sporting a gray business suit with black buttons going down the jacket all the way to the gray skirt, an a pair of gray and red heals completed her outfit. She had a white neck length pony tail with four long strands of hair on the sides of her face in the form of bangs. An a pair of small round frame glasses just sitting on her face, covering a set of calm eyes that Shadow would have found quite nostalgic considering they were near identical to his own. Besides all this she had quite the figure an it was near impossible not to notice.

"I'm sorry for the abrupt intrusion sir but you have previous engagements that must be met." The woman said, a note book in her hands.

The Commander seen this an at once began to sweat slightly. "Uhh, that's quite alright miss Rin. I can always just pick them up some other time." He said slowly trying to make his way to the door.

Rin at once blocked his path as she moved in front of him. "That can not be done sir. As your new assistant it is my job to make sure you can keep all your appointments, anything less would be a dishonor to G.U.N. An myself."

The Commander quickly back stepped now putting his hands on Silver and Amy's shoulders smiling rather abruptly. "Now now Rin. I understand your point an it's alright. It will not be of too great a issue for me to miss my routine today, besides we have new recruits now an as the head of G.U.N. It's my duty to make sure they get off to a good start." He reasoned as everyone just starred at him.

He thought that would surely straighten things, but she was not about to let him get off that easy. In another moment Rin had vanished an reappeared behind the Commander. This in itself wouldn't have been too shocking...had she not completely changed into a regular G.U.N. Uniform right down to the bullet proof vest.

"Nonsense sir, you have four top agents right here. I am sure they will be able to get them started just as easily. Now you must hurry an get to L-block we are expected in 15 minutes just enough time for you to walk there." She said now pushing him out the door.

"Wait can't I at least have lunch first before we start." He pleaded.

Rin gave him a warm smile. "Of course you can sir. I've taken the liberty of telling the kitchen in advance, they will have your water an energy bar waiting for us when we pass by." She said as the two moved out of the others sight. The last thing they seen was the Commander's face, which seemed to be near tears.

After a moment of staring an blinking Silver an Amy began to speak. "What the heck was that all about?" They said in unison.

The others stood up from the couch now.

"Oh that was Rin the Commander's new secretary." Tails said to them.

"Where did she come from an how did she just appear change clothes in an instant an leave like that."

"Oy oh that? She's from some eastern place, that blue an princess visited a while back during one of there romps about. An as for da vanishing act, I ere she learned some musty art of navel." Marine said now giving a stretch.

"You mean the ancient art of ninjutsu. A style know form of martial arts that uses stealth, concealed weapons, an the way of invisibility." Tails quoted.

"Whatever mate. She's still a bit of a wanker if ya ask me though." Marine said.

"It is also widely viewed as a way of killing an enemy so quick an silent that they never see them coming." Tails coughed.

"Say that Rin girl be a top notch sheila. I tell you how much I like the lass?" Marine recovered encase someone was listening, she truly hoped not though.

"Hmph, moving on. I gotta say Simon may have been a back stabbing lowlife piece of trash, but he was nowhere near as tough on the Commander as she is. Kinda feel bad for him, I've seen the training routine she puts him through." Knuckles said with a slight chuckle, he found it quite funny to see the Commander like that.

"But I thought G.U.N was highly exclusive, so why is she here?"

Rouge was the last to speak. "Not a 100% sure on how that fire cracker got into G.U.N. But from what I heard she was recommended by Sonic an Blaze. An when those two ask something the Commander usually listens."

"So just by being recommended she was let in? Dang an I've been trying for years, an with one word from them shes in...unfair." Amy said now crossing her arms.

"She was still put through her paces an started out just like every other agent. An now it's you guys turn an we will show around now since the Commander, uhh, is indisposed at the moment." Tails told them.

Yet Knuckles an Rouge began to head to the door. "Sorry Tails but I'm not the tour guide type, you two can baby sit them. Besides I hate going into that dojo now."

"Sorry kids but we have lunch plans so we'll be taking off work early. Now don't get into any trouble children, oh an don't bother Shadow an Shade they looked pretty tired when they went to their rooms. An you know how cranky they can be." She said as they left. Though after they were out of sight they were sure they heard someone shout something about a nasty restaurant, but after a loud bang the sound had ceased (poor Knuckles).

"Well I guess it's just the four of us than huh Marin-" Tails suddenly paused as he turned around.

Marine had somehow donned a naval captains hat an a pair of dark shades (which Tails was about 99% sure she had stolen from Sonic.) as she began to tap her foot.

"Alright you two drongos fall in! It's time ya learned the pecking order round these parts. An I be just the shela to teach um too you. So clam up an listen ta everythin I tell ya, an you could become a top ranked agent like me self some day. Though in pinkies case ya might just become kinda worth somethin...maybe." Marine yelled out as she faced a shocked Tails and Silver. The latter of which holding back Amy from tearing Marine apart.

It hadn't even been 2 minutes since Rouge an Knuckles had left them an Marine was already going overboard. She had taken upon herself to become the tour guide/drill Sargent. An unfortunately like her ship building she put all of her energy into, which usually ended with catastrophic results. An from the way Marine was now caring on Tails could tell this would be no different.

"OK! Now where did she get all that stuff?" Silver asked slightly stepping back.

"Marine are you sure this is necessary we're just showing them around the base a bit." Tails asked her.

Marine turned to him with a serious gaze her left eye now twitching slightly. "What was that soldier, are you questioning your commanding officer?"

Tails simply sighed shaking his head an bringing his arms to the side. "No ma'am, please, do continue with the tour." He said humoring her, whenever she got like this he knew from experience it was always best to just go with it, she would return to sanity or as close to sane as Marine was anyway, after she got it out of her system.

With a smile about her face she turned around her arms behind her back. "That's what I thought you said. Now than keep up soldier, an if ya behave I might just give you a medal. Now lets go!" Were her last words as she began to walk.

Tails an Silver simply nodded an followed while Silver restrained Amy from ripping her to shreds.

"Something tells me its going to be one loooong tour." They both spoke in unison.

"Let me go Silver I'll smash that stupid racoons head in, I'll I'll!" Amy was soon censored before this became M rated.

So lets move on to the next scene shall we.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER NEAR A G.U.N. ELEAVATOR.**

"This elevator will take us directly to the dojo's floor." Tails said, an with a few quick button presses the doors opened an the four of them piled in.

As the elevator began to descend Marine, Tails, Amy, and Silver began to face the back.

This just so happened to be a clear elevator which allowed them full view of the other various floors of the base.

Our four sight seeing G.U.N. agents watched intently as the scenery shot by.

"Wow?" Was the given word as both Amy an Silver got an eye full of some of the floors they past.

They passed by about 5 floors. The 1# was the top floor which several agents were leaving in an out of almost like a high-tech lobby you might say.

The 2# was the vehicle room that was still filled with all sorts of cars, jets, atvs (loaded with all sorts of weapons mind you), an of course Shadow's prized motorcycle, now being admired on a red platform for all to see. Why Shadow needed a motorcycle when he could run almost as fast as Sonic an as of late it would seem fly is beyond them. But if you were smart you never questioned Shadow.

The 3# floor was the lab an testing grounds. This was the area Tails rubbed his nose at. It was buzzing with many people dressed in white coats an strange black armors going back an forth. They were all swamped with work. Some were tapping away on large computer consoles while others were behind class facilitates pressing random buttons on small gray belts, which all had a very close resemblance to Shade's. As the elevator passed by the floor many scientists an testers looked up, an upon seeing the four going past waved an cheered loudly.

"Well talk about your warm welcomes. It this how all the new recruits get treated?" Silver said as he an Amy waved back.

Though Marine quickly interrupted. "Oy you lot got the wrong idea. They ain't wavin for you drongos." She told them.

Looking back in slight shock they had to ask. "Then who are they waving to?"

Marine simply pointed back over her shoulder at their question. "DAT be reserved for him." With Silver an Amy now looking at Tails.

"You?" Was their joined response.

"Oh, sorry guys guess I forgot to mention. I'm kinda the head scientist in charge of this department. They all kinda call me the Commander of the labs. Pretty silly huh?" He told them still blushing.

"I can believe it." Amy said nonchalantly.

"Wow Tails I had no idea you were actually this smart. I thought when Amy told me you were a genius above the rest I thought it was all just a bunch of hype, but seeing this I can tell not a bit was exaggerated." Silver complemented.

Tails just kept blushing. "Awe, come on I'm not _that _smart." He said trying to be modest...somewhat.

As they watched Tails have his little episode, the four came across the 4# floor. The weapons depot. A placed filled with firearms, swords, massive guns, an of course many more strange armors very much like Shade's littered the walls.

"Whoa, are those standard issue for all agents?" Silver said, thinking about how cool he would look in one.

"Sorry Silver those are only for the stealth unit." Tails spoke.

"What's the stealth Unit?" Amy asked.

"They are the covert ops that take on missions that are absolutely undercover." He responded.

"But I thought that G.U.N. Was already deep cover. Why do they need them?" Amy now said.

"G.U.N. Is already a deep cover organization, but they take on missions that are even more secretive. Ones where the Stealth Unit comes in... An it just So happens Shadow an Shade are the leading agents in the stealth Unit."

"Wow, never would've taken Shadow as the leader type." Amy said.

"Right then. Now look a live you lot here comes the best floor in the base." Marine said now aiming their heads towards the class back of the elevator.

The 5# was none other than the dock. Chock-a-block filled with all sorts of banger ships an subs. (well that's how Marine described it anyways) An it was true, this floor had all the making of an underground boat area. It was perfect right down to the cave like appearance.

"Ya see this be the place. The very area over seen by yours truly. Note how all the ships ere ave been designed by me. Simply a bonzer lot blokes. I never tire o seein dis place." Marine said now stretching into a full story about her love of boats.

Seeing as how the elevator stopped an Tails was putting on a sleep mask while grabbing a pillow to relax on from Amy knows where, it might be best if we just skip ahead.

**ONE LONG BORING STORY ABOUT MARINE'S LOVE OF BOATS AN THE SEA LATER.**

"An that blokes is ow I got me name. Pretty ripper tale don't you think...hey?" Marine questioned, now seeing that the three others that were sharing the elevator with her were now fast asleep an snoring quite comfortably.

An just when Marine was about to blow the felt a sudden stop an the elevator door opened. Apparently sometime during the long story the elevator had started up again. Though everyone was either sleep or to involved in their own life story to notice.

Tails than quickly jetted back to his feet as if he had been waiting for this his whole life. "Alright looks like we finally made it to the dojo lets go guys."

An like clock work both Silver an Amy arouse from the floor an shot out the door right after Tails. It was obvious they had more than their fill of Marines stories for a long time now.

"Ah you daft buggers wait for me." She yelled running after them.

It didn't take long before the four of them had made it to the entrance of the dojo.

It was quite the sight to say the least. It was a large area spanning around the size of a small park. The floors were of fine sturdy wood. An besides the large G.U.N. Symbol on the sliding doors it was styled exactly like your average Japanese dojo.

Amy an Silver were taking all this in when suddenly they heard a strange noise.

"Hit the dirt!" Was what they heard Marine yell before suddenly she and Tails grabbed the two of them an dived into the ground.

An before any objections could be heard a group of large men flew just over their heads an right into a wall behind them, leaving their bodies stuck in it in various ways. Then a voice shot out.

"Is that all? You'll never get through your first year with that lame effort. Now get back in here an lets start again." The voice said seeming towards the men who were now at one with the wall.

Yet there was no answer to it from them.

This seemed to annoy the voice even more. "Hey I said hurry up an get back in here. Or would you rather level one punishment instead." It seemed to threaten.

An suddenly out of nowhere the three men wearing white Gi's that had been stuck inside the wall began to twitch slightly before ripping free of the wall an running back inside the dojo bruised an bloody, yelling "please anything but that." As they did.

"What was that?" Amy an Silver yelled in shock.

Tails an Marine simply stood now dusting themselves off. "That would be your new instructor." They answered.

With that the the four of them walked in. Little did they know what was awaiting.

"1, 2, 1, 2, keep it up." The same voice said calmly, be almost happily.

Yet now it could be seen whom was behind it. When it was based as a yell the voice struck like thunder, but in this form...it became almost soothing. Though it's not to surprising sense the feminine tone added now.

She seemed to be what looked like a hedgehog with pure white fur. She had quills styled in a way that was very similar to how Amy's used to be but hers were much longer an reached to her shoulders easily, an with the black tips at the end of them she really had a unique look. Though what was probably the most shocking was not the fact she had on a black GI with yellow linings on the sleeves (note this is the name of the usual robes worn by those that practice martial arts) but the eyes she had glaring back at the other students within the dojo. These eyes seemed a lot like Blaze's were, though in color they were a bit darker shade of amber an a tad more intense.

The gaze of this person soon redirected as she seen whom had just entered the dojo. Causing her to stand up.

"Well this is a shock. Tails, Marine, what are you two doing down here?" She spoke.

"Hey Yiffi. Sorry, it has been a while since we last saw you huh." Tails replied.

"1 year 5 days an 7 hours to be exact but who's counting." She said with a slight twitch.

"Oy, seems like she has. I seen calenders wit less accuracy. Sheila must really get bored down ere." Marine whispered to Tails.

"Did you say something Marine?"

"No mate nothin at all. Anyway me an Tails are here to introduce these two." Marine said with a smile as she shoved Amy and Silver in front of her.

Feeling oh so obliged they began to introduce themselves.

"Hello my name is Silver the hedgehog, an I'm new to G.U.N. It nice to meet you."

"An my names Amy Rose. I'm Silvers girlfriend and a new recruit of G.U.N. As well it's a pleasure."

"An I am known as Yiffi but here in the dojo I'm addressed as senpai, it is an honor." She said as she extended out her right hand to Silver.

The two of them looked back at her gesture an began to wonder. What was everyone's problem, Yiffi seemed like a tough trainer but otherwise pretty normal.

"I guess it was all hype than." They both thought to themselves as Silver reached to shake her hand. Though the moment he did a look of terror appeared on Marine and Tails face, an at the same time a look of evil enjoyment showed up on Yiffi's.

It all happened in a flash the minute Silver grabbed Yiffi's hand. He suddenly found himself flying through the air an smashing back first into the dojo wall.

"Oh...yep shouldn't a done that mate." Marine said as Tails whimpered beside her.

"Ouch...didn't see that one coming." Silver said his body still imprinted upside down on the wall.

"That's your first lesson. Never let your guard down around someone you don't know." Yiffi explained as she began to close her eyes an sigh.

This was truly a pitiful sight to her. This kind of thing was common knowledge to any fighter, yet obviously not to all.

"Lesson 2 don't take your eyes off your enemy." Amy said as she swung her hammer at her. She was heart pressed to find that once it was swung she made no impact. An before she could question it she froze.

"Lesson 3, a sneak attack is only effective when your opponent does not expect it...understand?" Yiffi claimed as she held a small black knife to the nape of Amy's neck only a slight jerk away from slitting it.

"Noted, very clearly...senpai." Amy said with a bit of a tremble in her voice, sheesh. You'd think she'd never been held at gunpoint before...Oh wait she has! My bad she's never been held at knife point before. Easy mistake...At least I think...Anyway.

After releasing Amy and prying Silver out of the wall Yiffi began to question. "I gotta say your first impressions haven't really been impressive, an that's at best. An you two think you can become top agents? Sorry but you might as well go on back home this is no place for you."

"What?" an "You've gotta be kidding me?" were their answers. They were completely outraged by her comment. An after all the training they had already been through, there was noway they were going to stand for. They at once demanded she take back every last word.

Though, Yiffi was never one to how should I put it...admit a wrong flat out. "Hey, I call it like I see an will not be questioned in my dojo. Leave now before you really Piss me off." She warned, an ominous aura about her. One could only guess what it was born from.

Seeing it slightly deterred them but they still stood firm against her. Seeing as how things were about to get violent Tails interrupted.

"Hey hold on a second Yiffi. I know you have good instincts an all but I think your wrong this time. These two are full of power an heart. They've even killed a dark beast. I can vouch for their skill."

Yet Yiffi wouldn't buy it. "Sorry Tails but even if you say that I will not waste my time training some hopeless newbies. So for the last time they need to leave G.U.N. Immediately." Yiffi said again as she walked back towards the frightened pupils already in the dojo.

Not wishing to give up Tails was about to argue with her but quickly Marine grabbed him an stopped his mouth. "Gee, guess there's no point in harpin mate. She's made up her mind." Marine said while giving a quick wink to him.

It didn't take long for Tails to surmise what it was she was doing an he at once followed suit. "Oh, yeah your right Marine. There's noway Yiffi can turn them into high ranking soldiers. Guess we will just have to leave."

"Yep mate I guess Yiffi just ain't bonzer enough to train them." Marine said, causing Yiffi to freeze in her tracks as she heard it.

"Your right Marine. Yiffi just isn't up to the job. I wonder who else we could ask?" Tails said, with horrible acting mind you.

"Oy I know mate. Ow bout we give Shade a ring. She should be able to do it, seeing as how Yiffi ca-" Marine said as she was pushing Amy an Silver out of the dojo. She was cut off before she could finish when they suddenly vanished from her grasp.

Marine an Tails secretly shook hands in triumph.

"I knew she'd buy it mate." Marine chuckled.

"Samurai code is very honor based. An being of that descent, insulting her honor was the perfect way to get her." Tails laughed slightly.

Turning around Tails an Marine could see a fire ignite in Yiffi's eyes a she held on to Amy an Silver's shoulders. "That does it! I'll train them after all, an when I'm done these two will be some of the best G.U.N. Agents ever. I'll prove I'm way better a trainer than that moody tin can sporting emo loving-" Yet before she could finish Tails and Marine had vanished. Leaving only a note where they were standing.

Yiffi at once picked up the letter an began to read it aloud. "Dear Yiffi, thanks a bunch for doing this the Commander will be thrilled. We know you'll teach them everything they need to know about G.U.N. Have fun with them from now on Yours truly Tails an Marine...P.S. Please don't kill them as they haven't signed the G.U.N. Dojo Liability wavers yet, an the Commander is still dealing with the last 7 lawsuits trainees families have been filling against us, we will be in our rooms testing a new invention bye.

Putting the letter down Yiffi, Amy, and Silver couldn't help but sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?" They all said in unison.

"Alright since you two are my problem now. I'm going to make the two of you my top priority, but I guess the first I should ask if you have any questions for me before we start?" Yiffi said as Silver an Amy sat before her.

With a quickness Amy raised her hand. "Oh where do we stay while at G.U.N. Base?"

"That's simple, all G.U.N. Personnel are provided lodging with all the necessity. Your new quarters will be in H-block rooms 106 an 107. Anything else?"

"Oh just one last question." Amy said reaching behind her back, almost like she was digging somewhere. Than suddenly she pulled out something. "We are allowed to have pets right? Cause me an Silver just became chao owners." She squealed holding it up.

Though while Amy beamed happiness, Silver an Yiffi had a different expression about their faces. Silver's was blank as he lowered his head in shame, an Yiffi's was somewhere between extremely shocked, an very disturbed. An one question would not settle down in her mind.

"Uhh...where exactly did that come from?" She asked Amy.

Amy just looked at her an tilted her head in an confused way. "Inside the beast we took down. I thought you read about our mission in the commander's report?"

Yiffi just stared gawkingly at her. "No that's not what I mean I meant that-" She was quickly cut off by Silver.

"It's better to just go along with that...Trust me, you'll sleep a lot more soundly at night that way." he said to her to ashamed to look her in the eye.

Moving on past the obvious awkward questions. "Anyway pets are not smiled upon but tolerated, so long as they are well behaved. So as long as it doesn't cause a problem we won't complain...Though on another note that is the strangest chao egg I've ever seen."

Hearing her words Amy took another look at the egg she had obtained. It seemed to have changed from before. It had started off just a simple light black egg, rather alike a rare chao egg she once seen. Yet now for some reason the egg had gained purple vertical stripes along it. It began to shake violently, as a strange purple mist came off it.

"Finally my time has come. I am complete." A dark voice echoed from the center of the egg.

It was safe to say now this was probably anything but a good sign, or a chao egg for that matter. But still, the obvious had to be stated by someone.

"Alright, maybe it's not a chao egg." Amy admitted.

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock. What gave it away, the color? Or the evil smoke an voice coming out of it?" Yiffi retorted.

"Look, I don't know what it is but I can sense some serious dark power flowing from it. Amy toss it now!" Silver yelled to her.

An by reflex Amy chucked it clear out the dojo an into the hallway as it rolled down towards the left. Causing a grim look to come about Yiffi an the other trainees as they held each other in fright.

"Well that was close. I thought that thing was gonna blow us all up. Good thing I chucked it into that hall way." Amy said with a sigh of relief.

Silver now stood an looked to where it was thrown. "Yea who knows what its gonna do now. Well at least I didn't sense anyone down there, so it should be good." Though he then got a look at Yiffi's face. "Hey what's the matter Yiffi, you look troubled."

Though Yiffi just began to shiver slightly. "Yeah, that hallway is empty but it leads right to S-block."

"What's in S-block?" Amy asked.

Yiffi took one big gulp. "That would be the high ranking agents dorm. In other words, Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Marine, Shadow, Shade, Knuckles, and Rouge's rooms."

After she spoke Amy and Silver turned pale. Yet it got worse as a black light began to flash in the hallway.

"Didn't Marine an Tails say they were headed to their rooms." Silver said as a large explosion took place with the sounds of Tails an Marine's voices along with it.

"Yeah...An if I recall, Shadow and Shade had made it back, an were going to their rooms to rest." An with exact timing a loud beast like roar echoed throughout the whole base.

Without a thought the three of them rushed over down the hall. Yet only to find the rooms destroyed, several pieces of metal shards, some books marked with the letter B on the front, clothing from shirts to jeans to skirts, (all strangely Rouge's size an taste) toy ships, old relics that had a very just unearthed feel to them. A bunch of pictures of some sort of space station. An worst of all what looked like a a spare pair of Sonic prized an highly rare sneakers. Along with the huge hole in the ceiling letting in the blue sky, this moment right here. As they listened to the roars an panic breakout above, with personal belonging littered around them. It was with out a doubt the biggest screw up moment in G.U.N. history.

Than as Silver, Amy, an Yiffi gawked a bead of sweat on all their heads at the sight while more pictures blew at their feet. Than some ruble began to move near them. As they turned their heads slightly to see what it was under it, Tails an Marine crawled out.

Tails came to his feet as he rubbed his head, trying to workout the pain it was in. It was one thing to attack a genius it was a whole other when you hit his head. In Tails book that was like the ultimate technical foul or something. "OK, I know there was no possible way that invention could've caused all this to happen. Ow, so what in the world was that thing?" He asked.

Marine now finding her feet as well began to wipe the dust off her body an pat her now soar again behind. She knew she would be sitting funny now for a long, long time. "Search me mate, but from what I seen, it was big, purple, an chock-a-block full a attitude. Sorta reminds me a princess in the mornings actually...Oh I should tell her."

"I wouldn't say that to her face if I were you." Tails replied a bead of sweat now appearing on the back of his head.

Seeing that both of them were unharmed Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glade to see you guys are alright."

Seeing Amy, Silver an Yiffi gave them both a bit of hope, at least they were ok as well. "Yeah were good, but do you guys know anything about that thing that just wrecked this place?"

Before Silver could even speak Yiffi spoke up. "Amy's supposed chao egg turned out to be a bit rotten."

Hearing this caused Amy to jump in shock. For to put it in simple terms, she just got dimed out by her new teacher...ouch. So cruel.

With this Tails an Marine quickly glared at Amy. "Your what?" Seemed to be their shared question.

Feeling the sweat run down her back Amy quickly changed the subject. "Look we can point fingers or we can go after that thing an stop it from causing anymore damage, lets go!" She said grabbing Silver's hand an jumping right out of the large hole in the ceiling/street. (since they were in fact under Station Square at the moment.)

"This is so ain't over pinky. You'll be catchin a serious hammerin for what you did to me room!" Marine yelled giving chase, though be it after the monster or the hedgehog was really any-ones guess.

Tails just sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's just going to be one of those days isn't it. Well I guess I better follow before they get into more trouble. Hey Yiffi would you mind telling the Commander the situation for me?" He asked.

"Sure why not, I've got to gather up all my students anyway. An besides the Commander should be here any minute for his workout. Rin always has him finish up his workout here. Just watch out out there." She said waving him off.

With a reassuring nod he as once took to the sky putting on his goggles as he shot off.

**BACK UP ON THE STREETS OF STATION SQUARE.**

Hundreds of people were screaming as they ran for their lives. This was something they had never expected, they thought things were at there worst when the city was flooded year ago by perfect chaos. They felt nothing would ever out do that type of calamity...They couldn't have been more wrong.

Suddenly buildings began to collapsed into ruble, cars were flattened like mere bugs under foot, an even the well known station train track, was snapped like a twig in hand. Many people began to rush through the streets as they searched for a haven. Yet some were so frightened, or perhaps so daring, looked behind to see the form of this horror. A mistake many did not live to regret as a black beam of light shot a good portion of them down.

"Hmph, useless trash." A voice said.

More people began to drop as the beams rained down causing huge explosions to form as they touched down. An with every strike more citizens kept flying. Than one man after being sent a few yards from one of the beams impacts began to pick himself up.

He dug into his very being as he pulled out the bit of strength he had. All just so he could stand up, an look his assured killer in his eye. "You, monster. What did we do to deserve this?" He said faintly as he glared up.

It took him bending his head back as much as possible for him to get a full look at the one behind all this.

To call this, this, thing. A monstrosity would in no way do it justice. From what the man could figure it stood about 6 stories high. It's body was large an scaley in form, much like one would describe a dragons. Yet this was no four legged fire breathing winged creature. No, it was far beyond that. It had only two muscular reptilian like legs it stood on tipped with dark black claws on each of its five toes. It had two pairs of heinous jet black wings that seemed to be twice the width of its body. It had no hands to speak of as it stood, but they were of no consequence to it...as its twisting an curling serpent like neck caught your attention just fine. An to complete, its head was dragon like in shape equipped with fangs an the like, an one green horn atop it. All this brought together by it black eyes staring back at the small man...Left little to the imagination as to what was coming his way next.

"What did you do? I guess your first mistake was being born ignorant of whats out there besides your own simple sphere. You fools think your so highly intelligent an advanced, yet you can't even begin to fathom the powers that surround you...But you will learn this much. I, am known as Hydras. A beast of no equal. An you are nothing but insects in whose lives are forfeit the moment you have crossed my path." The monster said.

Yet the man stood his ground although shaking with pain and fear he did not cower. "Your nothing but a soulless drone that's simply picking on those weaker than you like a coward!" He yelled in rage as he looked to his left. An there right beside him stood a small boy an his mother unconscious an unmoving. The mans son an wife to be exact. Both he and them had just barely survived the last attack the monster loosed.

He could barely stand and his family were completely helpless at the moment. He could probably gather the power to run, but there was noway he would even dream of leaving them behind. He would stand an face his enemy like a man. No matter how foolish it seemed, he had something to protect an he made that known by moving over until he stood between them and the beast. His arms spread out his glare unbending.

"Your nothing but scum an I will not just run in fear. If you want to get to them you'll have to kill me first to do it!" He roared with conviction.

Yet Hydras only began to laugh as all three heads began to speak in unison now. "Scum, coward, soul? I think you've lost your way puny human. This world lives by no such standards. There are but two types of beings. The prey and predator. An when your a predator...what's wrong with playing with your food before you devour it." Hydras said causing the man to a look of shock an terror.

As Hydras' heads began to lengthen an lounge towards him and his family. With no way of even standing a small chance, the man just closed his eyes as hydras left head slammed down on them.

The force was so strong that just a simple bite from one of the heads ripped into the pavement an sliced concrete like paper. Hydras then brought its head back, an with a quick jerk swallowed all it had consumed. Leaving nothing but a gaping hole where the man stood shielding his family.

"An as it stands prey will be devoured everytime by its predator." Hydras claimed, as it forked tongue cleaned it maw. (note forked tongue is the skinny split tongue snakes have)

"My my, your sure satisfied for someone that just ate a loud of dirt." A feminine voice spoke from nowhere.

Hearing this Hydras immediately surveyed his surroundings. He looked constantly from left to right in an attempt to pinpoint the one whom had just spoken. Than he just happened to look up towards the top of Station Squares city hall.

There standing against the light was a blackened figure who seemed to be caring something. He could not make out the being fully but it was not hard to guess with the black bat like wings coming from its sides. Rouge than stepped off the tip of the tall bell holding building an began to slowly descend into the light. An once she was completely shown one could see she was caring the man an his family within her arms.

"Well well,what have we here. Another morsel for me to devour?" Hydras said once again licking his lips.

Yet Rouge payed him no heed. "Sorry I'm not on the course line up. But if your down with the appetizer, I'm sure you'll love your our chefs choice. Oh, chef." She called out.

An as she said this Hydras immediately found himself being sent flying towards his left. It didn't take long before he had crashed into another building, now becoming covered in ruble.

After Hydras had hit the ground a lone beings feet touched the ground.

"Today's special. A _Knuckle_ sandwich, an a full serving of payback. To go." Knuckles said wiping the dust off his namesakes. He had been waiting to use that line for a while now. An, even if he did say so himself. It was perfect timing.

"An don't forget to tip your waitress. Thank you an come again." Rouge said as she released the man an his family. Setting them down near the front of the hall.

The man grasped his family an tears began to come to him as he seen them breathe. They were alive an alright. He than looked back towards his saviors an began to bow his head.

"You, I, we, owe you are lives...Thank you so much." He said unable to stop his tears from falling.

Seeing his expression caused Knuckles an Rouge to smirk as they turned back towards the ruble.

"I gotta say. You really got guts. You stood your ground. Impressive." Knuckles said.

"Don't mention it. Now you may want to go get your family as far away from here as possible. This isn't over yet." Rouge advised him.

An as the man ran to safety the ruble were Hydras lay-ed began to move, before he instantly burst out. An even more unnerving then his quick recovery was the fact he had not a scratch on him.

"What the?" Seemed to be the first sentence for Knuckles. He had struck him with a direct hit from his Knuckle Buster an it didn't even dent him.

"Did you really believe that would leave an impact on one such as myself?" Hydras said as he simply twisted his neck a few times, showing that he had no lasting damage.

Rouge seemed a bit shocked by this from her expression, yet Knuckles on the other hand his face seemed a bit more...excited.

"Wow I'm impressed. That last move made bug juice out of that last beast." Knuckles smirked towards him.

Hydras himself seemed amused as well. "I see, by bug you must be referring to la muerte. That bug barely qualified as useful. A mere ant compared to me." He said with now spreading his wings an standing to his full height. This was clearly a show of his truly large size.

Without another word Knuckles could already see this was going to be a fun fight. He had been looking forward to something like this ever since he had finished his training. He then took his stance his fists guarding his face. "Alright than I've been waiting for this. Bring it on monster, come on you and me one on one."

Seeing the focused look on his face Rouge merely sighed. "There's no stopping him when he's like this." An she quickly flew over to a nearby building so she would be out of the way, yet still able to watch the show.

Though Hydras gave a more angered look. "You say that as if you could be my match...let me show you how wrong you are!" He roared as suddenly his mouth began to fill with fire along with a point of energy forming on his tail. "I have no need to face you in such a way. I will simply destroy this city an you along with it!"

Knuckles an Rouge both gasped as he prepared his attack. They could clearly sense the power behind this move an it was certainly not a bluff. This monster fully intended to level the city right now. As he released both attacks.

"**Chaos Spear**!"

"**Chaos Spear**!"

These words were yelled out of nowhere. An suddenly a shot of yellow an blue chaotic energy shot into the mouth an at the tails of Hydras. Stopping both his moves all together an pushing him back a bit, an knocking him to the ground.

An before any could question it two flashing lights appeared in front of them. The lights were exceptionally bright as they flickered wildly, forcing them to shield their eyes a bit as it happened. They suddenly began to flash quicker, an with one final large spread they blinded all in the area. Though just as quickly as it started the flash faded, an from where it had started four individuals stood in its place.

"Looks like we got back just in time for the party. Oh an by the way nice shot Shadow, your aims definitely come a long way buddy."

"Yes quite impressive."

Both Sonic and Blaze said as they looked at the beast before them.

"Hmph, that was just a test shot. I've got a great deal more in-stored for this one." Shadow commented his eyes closed an arms crossed.

"This is no time for games. We owe this thing for what it did to our rooms." Shade said with an indifferent tone. She obviously still carried some animosity towards it. An no one could blame her.

Sonic an Blaze heard this along with Knuckles an Rouge an instantly questioned it.

"What do you mean, what did it do to your rooms?" Blaze asked her expression a bit concerned.

"Why don't you ask them." Shadow said opening his left eye as he stared at a large pile of ruble a few yards away.

The moment he pointed this out the pile shook an a few low yelps could be heard. Sonic was the next to speak after this.

"Alright Tails, come on out buddy, games over." He said now tapping his foot.

"Marine, that means you two. Oh, an bring Silver and Amy with you." Blaze said herself.

Seeing as their hiding spot was useless now the four of them came out. A grin of embarrassment on each of their faces. They didn't think they would get caught, at least not that fast.

"Crikey mate ow do they do that?" Marine said.

"I'm starting to wonder who _really_ has the psychic powers around here." Tails said looking at Silver.

"No, we have just learned to feel when certain things are creeping around. An ability that came on it's own." Blaze told them, her eyes unmoving from them.

"Amazing, I had no idea you guys could do that." Amy stated.

Hearing this Shadow scoffed her way. "It's not that surprising, It was one of the first things we picked up during training. You should've grasped it as well...But enough with the small talk. I believe you have something to say."

"Yeah Amy why was this thing in G.U.N. an how did it get here?" Sonic asked now his an the others gaze all resting on her.

Amy was taken back by their words. She had forgotten how much Shadow hated small talk, especially when there was work to be done. Yet she wasn't expecting Sonic to be just as straight forward. Knowing she had no other choice in the matter she began to open her mouth to speak.

"Amy did it." Both Tails and Marine spoke out simultaneously. Instantly shocking Amy to the point where she fell to the ground.

"We are so fired." Silver said sighing in defeat as he watched all this take place.

"You guys how could you?" Amy yelled towards Tails and Marine.

Though the two of them just looked at her nonchalantly.

"What you were taking to long pinky, an besides you had this comin for letting that thing destroy all our rooms." Marine rebutted.

"Sorry Amy it kinda just slipped out." Tails said scratching the back of his head. Though in actuality he did that on purpose too, his room got destroyed as well after all. Whose to say he didn't want a little payback.

Amy was about to say something when suddenly she froze. She could feel the anger an rage coming off of the six behind her who all just heard about this development. So she slowly turned around seeing violent red auras emitting from all of them.

"That thing destroyed our rooms?" They said as electricity, wind, fire, water, earth, an a heck of a lot of malice began to pulse from them. Though for some reason Blaze seemed the most angry...but that's all for another chapter. Moving on, Hydras burst forth from the ground causing all their attention to switch, for now at least.

"Well that was fun but I believe you are all missing the point." He said emerging with out any sign of damage. Even from two direct hits from Sonic and Shadow's chaos spears, which is actually quite something.

"That's a shock. This guy doesn't have a scratch on him. This could be fun." Sonic said turning to face him his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey Sonic don't even think about it, I saw him first so he's mine." Knuckles said to him.

"If we're going by whom encountered him first it would be me. An as I said I have much more payback to dish out. So I will handle it myself." Shadow reasoned stepping forward.

Just as the three of them were about to argue Tails spoke out. "Actually guys I don't that's a good idea."

Turing to him the three of them quickly asked why he would feel that way.

"Well guys all this time I've been analyzing this guy whenever you attacked. An from what I can tell, he seems to take very little damage by our attacks if any at all. If we go at him like that, it won't end well." He told them.

Yet Sonic, Shadow, an Knuckles were not going to accept that. "Are you saying we can't beat this guy Tails?" They each asked him.

Hydras began to laugh as he heard this. "Interesting, you guardians seem a lot smarter than I first assumed. You can see your chance of winning is miniscule at best."

Tails looked back at him an raised an eyebrow at his comment. "I never said anything like that. I just prefer to approach things with a plan is all." Causing Hydras to be taken back by him a bit.

"Alright, buddy sense you seem to have a plan let us in on it." Sonic said with a smirk about him.

"Well guys, I've been looking over the data of our last few battles an I've been able to find out a few things. As it would seem the last bunch of beasts that we took down all could be classed as pretty high threats. But this guy, as you can tell he's on a different level than the others. An his skin seems to repel all outside attacks. So are main goal is to break that tough skin of his." Tails stated.

"Impressive Tails, you always have been good at reading a situation. So what do you need us to do?" Blaze asked.

"Well I've got a plan on how on how to do it but I'm going to need a distraction." He spoke.

"Easy I'll just knock him around a bit while you get brain to work." Knuckles said cracking his fists. An just when Sonic an Shadow were about to object Tails interrupted.

"Actually Knuckles I don't think that will work. From what I can gather this guy is in no way like the one you fought before, an if I were to put him in a power class. I would say he's at least twice as dangerous as perfect chaos. So fighting him one on one is not an option. An besides I need you to help me anyway."

"What, so how do you suggest we distract him than huh?"

"Well, I think Sonic an Shadow would be the best guys for this job. But usually in this kind of situation we would use the chaos emeralds to help us, but they've been missing ever since our last battle. So we might have a problem." Tails said to them, but before he could ask Sonic spoke out.

"Chaos emeralds, who needs those? You need a distraction right? Well me an Shadow can handle that no problem right Shadow?" Sonic said stepping forward.

"Hmph, honestly that last battle really bored me, so why not. I could use some entertainment." Shadow said now standing right next to him. Once again folding his arms.

"Alright Tails will handle the distraction, you just get that plan of yours underway. Lets go Shadow!" Sonic smirked as he sped off towards Hydras, Shadow following right after.

"Well they seemed excited. So what should we do now?" Blaze wondered, though she didn't have long to wait for her answer.

"Actually I'm going to need all of you guys to help me not just Knuckles. If we're going to pull this off." Tails said causing them all to look at him with concern.

"What do you mean Tails?" Marine wondered being just as clueless as the rest of them.

"Oh you'll see." He said opening his right palm as it began to glow.

_Alright folks that ones done. Next time you we will see the real results of Sonic an Shadow's training as well as Tails plan in action. Man I've been wanting to right that chapter for a while now, so expect it up much sooner than this one. An full of way more action. Again Many thanks to __**kagehime-sama53**__ for letting me borrow her characters for this one...sorry two chapters. Alright well I'll be taking my leave then guys._

_So until the next chapter...__**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	21. Chapter 21 Prey or Predator

**SONIC ELEMENTS CHAPTER 21 Prey or Predator**

_Hello everyone. It's been bit of a while since I've been around huh? Well I'm very sorry for that. I was kinda in an out of the hospital for a while. Bit of a close call actually, but I've never been one to go down easy. Anyway, enough about that, you guys wanted a fight right? So please allow me to present it. I'm not sure it came out perfect, but it will do I guess. So here you go. _

_P.S. Thanks a great deal to __**kagehime-sama53**_ for letting me use her characters. An many thanks to all that even did me the honor of even reviewing. Thank you very much.

When an enemy stands before you with clear hostile intentions, what will be your resolve. Will you stand against it without fear? Will you fail to your own insecurities an bring forth cowardice an defeat? Or...will you adhere to an entirely different path altogether? The answer? It blows in the wind, awaiting our next endeavor in life. Yet it all boils down to one question in the end...who will become the predator and who really is the prey.

RECAP: Last time we left Sonic and friends they had finally encountered the one commanding the dark beasts that had begun terrorizing their world known as Hydras. The battle had only just begun an already this monster has proven that's its best asset was its near indestructible body. So, now Sonic and Shadow have decided to distract the creature while Knuckles, Silver, and the others help with Tails plan to defeat to break through its defense.

The fight continues to engulf Station Square.

"Come on can't you go faster than that?" A certain blue hedgehog spoke as he ran straight on.

Usually he would not have so much focus as he ran like this, but certain situations were giving rise to the need. An by situations I mean the many different cars falling around him as he sped along the streets of Station Square.

To say it was raining coops an dodges would be no understatement at this time, as the blue blur was literally weaving side to side avoiding these and various other cars as they shot at him wildly. An the fact that they were followed along by deadly black laser fire did not help at all.

Yet Sonic kept up his blue streak down the radical highway as these items kept centering on him. Than suddenly two large hummers were heading head long straight at him from both sides. He let off a grin for but a moment as he went into action.

Quicker than the eye could dare register, Sonic had jumped onto the hood of the one in front of him, crashed right through the windshield, an spin-dashed out the back just before the two vehicles collided with an burning explosion. Than twisting in midair a few times before he landed back on his feet, resuming his run.

"Well no big loss there. Probably did the owners a favor, heard those things were horrible on gas." He said not losing his pace for an instant. Though Sonic's pursuer was not deterred.

"You can run but hiding is pointless. You best give up." An angered voice yelled from behind.

Sonic glanced back at the one yelling his way an laughed before turning around. Now running backwards to face him fully.

"You know, so far all you've really done is make a mess. Are you sure your as tough as you say, because honestly this game of tag is getting boring." Sonic spoke with a yawn. Even though his face spoke of his lack of fun he still seemed to be side stepping all the continuous projectiles being thrown his way. From street signs garage doors, and yes more cars.

An this angered Hydras even more so. "Hold still you insect!" He roared releasing more shots of energy. He was a dark beast that prided himself on his skill at killing his prey. Yet the continuous games he was forced to endure while chasing down Sonic was ruining not only his pleasure, but his reputation as well.

"Don't wanna." Sonic said childishly, only tipping his head slightly to dodge all that came. Just before letting out a good taunt an once again facing forward. Sonic always did enjoy getting on his enemies nerves an this was the first time he could really have fun with it in the year he had been away. Such a good feeling.

"I'm going to kill you hedgehog!" Hydras screamed as he began to close the gap between the two. He was traveling by air after all, it shouldn't be that hard to catch something moving along the ground. No matter how fast it went.

"Hmph, not like I haven't heard that one before. Lets see what you got than." Sonic said. Before he vanished from sight.

Hydras kept forward in search of him but before he could ask he found his head being kicked back. Instinctively he looked down to find it was Sonic who had struck him. An he was still there grinning at him.

"Your still it buddy. You don't really get this game do you?" He spoke still floating in front of the beast.

Yet Hydras quickly recovered with another blast of energy fully charged in his mouth. "You fool the prey should never enter the predators range. Your finished now." He spoke to him.

"Sorry pal but I've got other plans, take care." Sonic said as he vanished yet again from before Hydras eyes. Though this time as soon as he did another object was but a few inches from his face.

Instantly Hydras found a small car lodged in his mouth next. Wondering where it had come from, and why for some reason shaking his head would not dislodge it. Who could have did this? As far as he remembered he was the one throwing all the cars before. Though mostly it was the wind being displaced by his wings that was shooting the vehicles at him but you get the point. An now, one was clogging his mouth up and stopping his attack.

"Bang." Were what he heard someone say before the car detonated in his maw with a fiery explosion. Covering him in a cloud of smoke.

Sonic than appeared back on the ground running like before, though taking a quick glance back to see what had happened. "Wow, nice one Shadow."

Shadow than appeared right at his side keeping the same pace as his brother. "Hmph, child's play." He stated in his usual superior tone.

"No doubt. But do you think that slowed um down?" Sonic questioned looking his way, while quickly jumping over a red sedan.

Just as he asked, Hydras came rushing out of the smoke a crazed rage in his eyes. He was beyond annoyed now, an he was ready to vent his frustration on the two targets in front of him.

"I'm going with not quite." Shadow answered nonchalantly.

"Looks like he's still up for some fun. I hope Tails and the others hurry up." Sonic said as he dodged another blast from the right.

"I doubt you have to say so. They seem to already be doing that." Shadow reasoned as he too began to dodge the deadly attacks.

"Well whatever as long as we get to enjoy this I'm cool. But I wonder how Marine's group is doing? She is with Amy after all, an those two working together never turns out good." Sonic wondered.

"Don't let it distract you. They also have Rouge with them. An as it stands, she is more reliable." Shadow responded.

"Yeah...but just barely though." Sonic replied.

The two brothers conversation was than loudly interrupted. "Do not simply believe I will let you converse so laxly!" Hydras roared as he dove at them, ready to smash them to bits.

"looks like we've just pissed him off." Shadow smirked.

"Only _just_?Man we really are losing our touch Shadow." Sonic smirked back as Hydras made impact.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY NEAR THE HOTEL OF THE EMREALD COAST.**

Hordes of people began to file out of the city towards the mystic ruins direction. Even though they seemed to be mostly fleeing for their lives in earnest at the moment.

As the crowd of people stampeded towards the outskirts of the city several G.U.N. agents seemed to be guiding them calmly to safety...except for three of course that seemed to be dealing with more _personal_ concerns. An there atop the hotel over looking the emerald coast they stood.

"I said women and children first!" One spoke.

"An I said the older ones be needin priority." The other argued.

"I really don't think we should be concerned with it this much." Rouge said rubbing her forehead, this matter was obviously taking its tole on her.

As of right now the three of them were standing atop the roof of the hotel in order to survey the evacuation efforts as directed by the other G.U.N. agents...but they were dealing with a bit of a snag as was expected. Marine and Amy both wanted to make sure everyone got out safe, but they could not agree on which group should be given priority. Rouge tried several times to get a compromise out of them.

Yet Marine and Amy remained unchanged. Both were dead-set on getting their own way. An they were prepared to fight for it.

"Don't you get it, the women and children are the future. They should be the first ones to escape!" Amy yelled her conviction clear.

Though Marine would not back down. "An I told ya already pinky that princess always told me ta look out for da buffers (should be elderly...I think) first. An seein ow they can't protect themselves, it be best to make sure they be safe first!"

Hearing all this continue on Rouge simply shook her head in annoyance. She usually didn't have to deal with these kind of issues, considering she mostly worked in two to three man teams, but now that she was a part of the guardians this kind of thing was unavoidable.

So, Rouge began to breath deep an try to find a calm an easy way to get this resolved. Yet before she could stop it, a fight cloud of hammers and tonfas sticking out of it had already in-sued.

"Alright you two break it..." Not even two seconds after Rouge had opened her mouth, she had been hit in the head by a stray hammer swing an tonfa twist. Knocking her flat on her back. An right into an air duct cover.

Feeling that they had made contact with something other than each other they at once stopped an turned to face Rouge's direction. An sure enough they instantly realized what had happened. They quickly tried to check her condition.

"Ah...are you alright Rouge?" The two of them seemed to say in unison, a look of concern on their faces.

Suddenly Rouge popped back to her feet, but she seemed a bit different. Her entire body was dark as if she were hiding in a shadowed area, (though with the sun shining brightly over head we know that was impossible) also her eyes were now completely blank as the pupils were gone. To be frank she had a very Dark Sonic like look going on now, though a bit comical at the moment. She than began to open her mouth.

"You two seem to be in need of some guidance...Allow me to show you what I mean. (dark Rouge mode)" She said as her empty eyes began to twinkle as she raised her right knee up.

Amy and Marine both gulped in fear at this, as they held each other tightly out of reflex. An with what there was a lightning strike out of nowhere as Rouge pounced on them.

As this very moment one of the G.U.N. agent grunts that had been helping with crowd control came to speak with them. "Excuse me but I've come to inform you that the evac is..." He instantly stopped mid sentence when he saw what was happening.

He was bearing witness to a horrible beat down taking place (so horrible in fact I would have to change the story rating to describe it), an all he could do was cringe at the violence he was laying eyes on. This even forcing him to cover his own sight, so as not to see some parts of it. Yet his ears he never covered, and they heard all of the yells of pain.

From Amy's screaming. "No please, I'm to young an gorgeous!" Blocking her face, or at least trying to.

To Marine's pleading. "Not the booty, anything but me bum mate!" Trying to cover her still unhealed rear end. As they begged and scream, Rouge just relished in it all.

Laughing she spoke to them. "You two aren't getting off easy this time." As the comical, yet violent beating continued.

An after another horrifying five minutes of this, Rouge finally stopped. "Now, maybe you girls will start growing up some." An as she was dusting herself off from the altercation, she noticed the frightened an most likely mentally scarred G.U.N. grunt looking at her an shaking. "Oh I'm sorry did you have something to tell us?" Rouge said as if nothing had just happened.

Somehow finding the courage to speak he started. "Um yes, I was coming to inform you that the evacuation has been completed an there were no complications...Well uh...I'll be going now. Bye." He said quickly before running off in a hurry an probably soiling his uniform.

Rouge found this behavior a bit strange though, an began to ponder it. "Hmm, I wonder what has gotten him so rushed?" Her answer came from the two beings laid out behind her on the roof.

"I can't imagine why he would run like that. Maybe your were just so beautiful, he couldn't handle it." Amy said with several smoking bumps an bruises on her head. Her consciousness was fading and she was pretty sure she lost a few points off her IQ, but she didn't mind. As long as she was still alive and her name was still Amy Whinehouse, she would be fine. Though Marine's answer was a bit more simplistic.

"I'll never be the same..." Marine said in a low cracking voice as she laid face down on the roof. Her butt in the air with various smoking foot prints adorning it, as well as a few bumps like Amy's. Yep, it was officially beyond saving now. As she mourned her battered bum.

Rouge looked back at the two of them an simply shrugged. "Oh well, at least we can relax an leave the rest to Knuckie an them." She said taking a seat upon the edge of the roof, as she looking out toward the action in the city. Though Marine and Amy did not move from their spots and just listened. ( its not that they could move right now anyways)

**OVER ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY.**

"How much longer do I have to stay like this Tails?" Knuckles asked him.

"This will take time Knuckles just bare with it. Besides, I'm doing all the hard parts you know. " He replied with a slight bit of attitude.

Yet Knuckles remained indifferent to this. He at once took that comment as a challenge to his power. "Hey what do you mean your doing all the hard parts I'm the one that's focusing." Knuckles rebutted, there was no way he was going to be out done.

Though Tails did not back down, an before you could register it the two were arguing. This in itself was a bit unlike Tails. Usually he was the calm one the one that never raised his voice to anyone...but that was back when he was just a kid. He had grown a lot since the old days, and now he was not afraid to show a bit more assertiveness when dealing with Knuckles. (intense training and dismemberment will do that to a guy.) Yet back to the matter at hand. They were going back and forth over who was doing the most work, or who had been through the most. They even started comparing training hazards. It was honestly all getting very one dimensional after a while. Yet soon another voice came into the fray.

"Uhh..Guys if I may. Does it matter who is concentrating the hardest." Silver said trying to make himself the voice of reason.

"Shut up!" They both yelled in unison. Causing Silver to twitch slightly in shock an anger.

It didn't take long before the three of them were now bickering like children who couldn't decide who would go first on a ride. But by than others that were involved had finally had their fill of it. An action of course had to be taken.

Suddenly as if like lightning, three strikes were let loose an the bickering was silenced.

"You three are to annoying for words I swear." Blaze said with both her fists aglow with fire, as she now stood over the dazed forms of Knuckles and Tails. Both sporting smoking bumps about their heads.

"I'm usually not one for this kind of immaturity, but you guys really were pushing it." Shade said as she loomed over the now face down Silver with a now smoking bump on his head. A fact she was both proud and annoyed that she even had to participate in.

Once consciousness was restored to the three guardians they began to resume work. An the first to speak was Blaze.

"Tails now tell me again, what is the point of us doing this?" She said as they all continued to form a circle around him, their hands aimed at his outstretched right one as a glowing sphere floated above it.

Tails looked up at her an responded. "Well it's really simple Blaze. Right now what I have in my hand is a sphere of chaotium. It's a very rare and special kind of metal." (kay-ott-e-um just thought I would show how I pronounce it for you guys an yes its made up some things need a little creativity...do not judge me)

"What's is that, I've never heard of it not even in the twilight cage."Shade said with a bit of concern.

"It's not surprising since it's not found anywhere in our world or the twilight cage. In fact its not actually found in our dimension." He stated gaining a collaborated inquiring look from them all.

"So how did you get it an what makes it so special?" Shade wondered.

"Well as it turns out my mentor Chip happened to have collected some during his travels and gave me it as a gift. An as for what makes it special, it has a chemically unstable make up. Which allows it to be manipulated an to store large amounts of energy. Increasing it's over all strength and density."

"Oh I understand. So if we load this orb with enough power it will essentially be able to pierce right through that monster." Shade spoke as she got the just of it.

"Exactly right Shade. Yet we need to finish powering it up quick, otherwise It won't be strong enough to do the job."

Hearing all this Silver began to shrug. "I don't see the point in rushing it. That seems more dangerous, an besides Sonic and Shadow are distracting that monster right now. They should be able to keep him busy for a few more minutes."

Though the moment Silver finished saying this a large shard of a building shot but an inch from striking his head, an embedded itself in the wall of the building behind them. Much like a giant knife being thrown into a target.

The others had a slight look of surprise on them, while Silver on the other hand let a drop of sweat run down his face. He turned back to see the object that could have hit him, turned his attention back to the others and let out a full smile. An with that, hit the ground unconscious almost immediately. Obviously immensely shocked by the fact that was almost his head.

"Well...That was a bit dramatic. Who voted for this guy to join again?" Knuckles questioned as he began to fan the hedgehog in an attempt to wake him. Newbies, you think he would've seen that coming.

"Well, as you can see the prospect of Sonic and Shadow distracting this guy is not worries me. However, the fact that we're sitting ducks while we prepare this attack, is why I say we put a rush to it." Tails told them as he intensified his focus. With the others following suit, including Silver who after a few quick hits was back up an going.

**BACK ON THE BATTLE FIELD.**

As a large white explosion shot out two blue and yellow spheres were sent flying onto a nearby building.

Once they landed the balls uncurled into none other than Sonic and Shadow, who were now sporting a few scratches along their bodies. Yet these were of no big concern they had suffered much worse, heck when you've stopped a giant mutant lizard that can shift time an space from destroying a planet, while nearly burning up in said planets reentry. A few cuts from a massive explosion that took a small portion of the city doesn't account for much.

Though Sonic and Shadow came to a conclusion as they dusted themselves off.

"Alright, well that was fun. But...I'm starting to think this guy doesn't feel like messin around. What do you think Shadow?"

Shadow looked at his now slightly damaged brother an spoke. "It seems that way." Now dusting himself off as well.

Putting on his famous smirk he replied. "Well in that case, how about we take the gloves off than an show this guy what true power really is."

As he stated this option Hydras arouse from the crater he formed with a loud roar. "Don't think I'm through with you pests yet!"

"Oh don't worry we have no intention of leaving you be." Shadow claimed as he looked Sonic's way.

Both of their confident glares met an with a quick nod they had already begun.

Suddenly energy began to build an swirl around the two. It was intense an violent in nature. The wind began to shoot out wildly from Sonic, an raw electricity began to surge from Shadow's being. As this took place the surrounding area was highly affected. The building they stood upon was starting to change in shape. The wind began to slice grooves an gashes in the concrete roof as if it were mere putty, an any metal or electrically run items were all shorted an soon either exploded or melted with a quickness. Than Sonic and Shadow both locked eyes on the beast as they changed posture. Their arms were now slightly bent an flexed, an their legs doing the same to match. Until finally as Sonic and Shadow yelled out a large green flash spread out across the whole area covering them all. Hydras could only stare in awe as the very force of their energies held him back. Than Sonic began to speak out.

"Ten years now...Its been ten whole years since the last time we've fought together like this. Pretty nostalgic huh. " He said as he now stood up straight again, the aura of wind remaining at his side. An beaming forth with power

"Hmph, only you would find something as trivial as that amusing...You haven't changed." Shadow retorted as his body crackled with power much like Sonic's.

"Changed? Well I gotta say, that seems a bit strange coming from you. Mister ageless and immortal."

"...You may have a point, but if I recall, I am no longer the only one that claim that status." He said with a bit of a sarcastic tone, but hey this was Shadow. If he didn't have his usual attitude about him, something would be wrong wouldn't it.

Yet Sonic found the fact annoying. He hated being reminded of that part of his life. "Uhh...Whatever bro its not important. Besides it's not like either of us to stand around remembering...So what do you say we get to work." Sonic asked as he dropped his shades to the side an they suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Agreed. So long as you don't slow me down... I might actually be able to get a half decent amount of enjoyment out of this." Shadow spoke as he freed his scarf letting it fade away into the sky.

"Hey that's my line." Sonic commented as he grabbed the hem of his jacket, an quickly threw it high into the sky following Shadow's scarf.

Than the two of them began to speak in unison.

"**Chaos Release!" **They spoke an than said one more phrase each unique to each other.

"**Wind**."Sonic shouted.

"**Lightning**." Shadow responded.

An just as if those were the last words missing from a mystic puzzle something changed. Suddenly both Sonic's and Shadow's arms an chests bulged an became a good 20% thicker. Which explains why they rid themselves of their clothes, surely they would no longer fit due to the increase in size.

Hydras was quite amused by this. "Interesting so you've transformed. Yet will it do you much good...I wonder."

Though Sonic an Shadow ignored his words and began to inspect their new forms. Without a word Shadow let off a quick punch towards a nearby building.

An just as he did the mere force of the punch left a three foot hole in its wall that crackled with electricity. Seeing his handy work in action Shadow began to smirk. "Well this is unexpected."

Seeing his twin do such a thing gave Sonic the incentive to try something as well. So with a simple motion Sonic raised his left hand an chopped through the air. The chop was in the direction of a burning car but twenty feet away from them. An in an instant suddenly the flames were snuffed out an the car cut in half cleanly.

Sonic chuckled upon seeing this. "Wow, this is tight. Talk about power."

While Sonic and Shadow continued to admire their new boost in power and size, Hydras became more and more impatient, an his fury began shot forth.

"I've grown extremely annoyed with you pests, so I believe it's time rid myself of you and the rest of those foolish companions of yours that think they can hide from me." Hydras than began to walk towards them his eyes focused on one thing.

Yet before he got closer Sonic began to speak. "Before we do this I have just one question that' been bugging me. Why couldn't we sense you when you arrived here like the others?" He asked without looking the beasts way, he was still focused on his his new upgrade.

Hydras suddenly stopped and began to smirk. "Well since this will be the last few moments for this planet, I don't see any harm in telling you that." Hydras than took one step back and stood up at his straightest as he began to speak.

"As you are well aware I am not like the other fools you've faced up until now. I am a class above the wreckers. I am a** Breaker**." He said.

Feeling oh so obliged Sonic had to ask. "An what's the big diff between you and the others. Besides the smell I mean." He taunted him. He may have asked him the question, but he never said he wouldn't have fun with it.

Ignoring him he continued. "The difference my dear rodent, is that I am at minimum, twice as powerful as all of them combined. An as a **Breaker** class we have evolved far enough to have gained are own unique abilities."

"Unique abilities?" Shadow said now raising a brow.

"Yes, when a dark beasts evolves to a class such as mine, they develop their own special powers. For instance, my own is my impenetrable skin. But I have gotten of subject, back to the question of why you could not sense me. The reason was simply because I needed more time to adjust to this realm. So I condensed myself into an egg form, an hid inside the body of that weakling croc, and took my time so I could regain my power an rise to _break_ this world. The rest is all the doing of your wondrously dimwitted pink friend. Now, if I've answered your questions...its time we end this game." Hydras said as his fearsome maw began to glow with power yet again, storing energy for his next finishing blow.

But Sonic had one more question to ask. "Just one last thing pal. What made you come here to this planet?" He said.

Though this time hydras laughed darkly as he answered him. "Why it's just nature. When there is prey around, the predator will appear. It's as simple as that. Now no more questions, I think we've wasted enough time already wouldn't you say."

With the background check now done Sonic and Shadow both started to smirk as they turned to each other.

"Well I'm good now, you Shadow?"

"Yeah, lets get back to other matters."

"This fight is over!" Hydras yelled as he finished his charge. An as he fired his attack, instantly he froze in place. His blast fizzled out, as he was now lurched over in pain. An all he could seem to do was look down at the moment.

An there, right at his gut was the new buffer Sonic. His right fist in his stomach leaving a huge dent where his first hit. He than looked up at Hydras an started to grin.

"Funny that's just what I was thinking." He said still holding his fist there watching as it caused Hydras pain.

"I..How...Did..." Hydras tried to speak but before he could finish Sonic was already in action.

With a swift rising knee, Sonic had sent Hydras sailing into the air. Once he was up an out, Sonic began to speak again. Giving the beast an answer to his implied question.

"Come on you didn't think we asked you about that because we actually cared about your story did you?" He told him rubbing his nose.

Hydras was still soaring into, shooting straight through the few clouds covering the city sky as he attempted to stabilize himself. Yet just as he began to regain control Shadow had appeared just a few feet above him. An before he could say another word, he found himself being slammed back towards the ground at a high speed.

"Its called deception, something you should be familiar with scum." Shadow said as he crossed his arms before vanishing again.

Hydras was hurtling back towards the ground with a serious thought on his mind. "How...how is it possible...that my body is being damaged, how are they even moving like this?" He thought as he noticed the dents in his body, an the fact he could not keep up with their movements any longer. Here he was a usually impenetrable beast, with bruises on his body, what was happening to him?

Suddenly as the ground came closer Sonic appeared right below him. "You know, you shouldn't just lose focus pal." An with a quick back flip Sonic had kicked him forward into a nearby building smashing it to ruble as he was buried under it. "It can be hazardous to your health." He smirked.

It was but a split second before Hydras emerged more angered than ever. His dents and bruises still visible. "Do you think I'll just fall so simply. You have no idea the power I wield!" He roared letting out a shock-wave from his mouth.

Yet Sonic stood undaunted, he crossed his arms letting the force of his roar pass right by him only his quills being swayed slightly by the air. While the buildings behind him lost their windows and a few doors dew to the impact. It was than with this, Shadow appeared next to him his pose exactly the same as Sonic's.

"Judging from the damage showing. I would say this technique is of use after all. Though not exactly as powerful as the chaos emeralds, an a little too flashy for my taste." Shadow said still wondering why his body had to change so much for this move. Though to be honest, he did kind of like the power increase it gave him.

"It's a little different removing the bodies natural limits huh? But its working at least, so we might as well make the best of it...Matter of fact, I've been wanting to test something new out." Sonic said as he began to form his famous spinball.

Seeing the action before him Hydras began to rush the two of them. Wanting to make sure he at least took advantage of this moment. Yet Sonic kept his motion still building up power for his dash.

As Hydras drew ever closer Sonic and Shadow still remained the same, but now a new variable become known, as blue orbs of light began to cover his body until he was bathed in a neon blue light. He than halted an assumed a crouching position as his body glow began to flash.

"**Light-speed attack** huh? Not really _untested_." Shadow said looking towards his cocky twin. Not really sure why he would call this a new move.

Yet Sonic just smirked as he focused on Hydras. "You have no idea. Now just watch this Shadow." Suddenly the spikes on Sonic's head and back shot up, to where they were jetting out about two more feet than usual from his body. They than hardened with a shine of steel and the same feel as well. It would even seem Sonic's spikes had become the equivalent in size nearly to swords. He than said but two words. "**Light-speed Assault**!" With that Sonic shot towards Hydras slamming him back the way he came as he barreled into him like a massive spiked canon ball.

"Well that's new. I think I'll remember that one." Shadow said looking up as the attack continued.

Hydras impregnable defense held no weight at this very moment against Sonic. He was being slammed an smashed in several different directions all at once. His skin was still not torn, but that was about all he could claim. There was now several dents in his body, ones made by Sonic's impact, others formed by his elongated spikes leaving numerous smaller ones. All in all the move worked a lot like the normal light speed attack, yet it was much more powerful an the impacts were far more violent. A fact Hydras was experiencing first hand.

Finally after about the five hundredth hit, Hydras was left smashed into the ground with his body a bit mangled, with Sonic now back in the same spot along side Shadow. His spikes retracting back to normal length an hardness with a breath.

"Have fun?" Shadow questioned looking upon the destruction that was left in his wake. Turns out a few buildings were left with Swiss cheese like holes in them, while others and crumbled to bits. Causing Sonic to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Actually yeah, though it still is a bit hard to control completely. But I did say _try_ remember. Anyway, you wanna go now?" He said.

"I think it's past time I give him a taste of some real power." Shadow spoke an at once vanished before him.

"Well, apparently what I've been doing isn't a show of power." Sonic said with a unimpressed look.

Over a ways away back at the hole in the street, Hydras slowly began to arise. "This is unbelievable. I can't believe my body is being pummeled like this. If this keeps up I may have to..." He quieted when he noticed he was not alone any longer. He looked up to see someone standing at the edge of the hole he was in.

"Did I interrupt your thought? Sorry, but I think you should change focus now." Shadow said appearing in front of Hydras. An suddenly his fist began to glow with electrical power. "This will be very unpleasant. **Break thunder**."

Hydras felt a serious jolt of both pain an electricity as Shadow drove his fist right into hydras gut. After it made contact the power in his hand exploded an shot him towards the sky. "Well guess it's settled. This form is indeed useful." Shadow than jumped back out the hole to watch as Hydras as he was sent sailing once again.

"Now whose having fun?" Sonic said as he rushed up next to him.

"Hmph, he is not as much of a threat as I thought he would be. This is truly disappointing." He retorted.

Sonic sighed as he heard this. "Yeah, you've got a point Shad. Looks like this won't be anymore fun, than this, lets just end it now."

"Agreed." Shadow said as he began to glow with a yellow aura.

Sonic followed suit as he to began to glow with a blue aura to match. The two of them than focused their eyes fully on Hydras as they began to raise their hands towards him. Sonic raised his left while Shadow his right.

Yet Hydras had not lost consciousness fully, he was now in thought as he still kept soaring into the sky higher and higher.

"I can't believe it. To think these two rodents are capable of causing me this much damage...It looks like I am left with no other choice." He than began to laugh inwardly to himself as thought of what was about to happen. His green black slitted serpent eyes opened and than locked onto the ones causing him pain.

Sonic and Shadow noticed that hydras had regained control and quickly began to sense something strange, they than at once knew this fight wasn't over yet. An it was solidified the moment a black aura seeped out of his body and started to cover him.

"Ah Shadow, this could be a problem." Sonic spoke.

"This can't be a good sign."Shadow replied.

They watched as the aura began to thicken. An strangely Hydras form began to change.

His wings grew out an became completely wide spread as they became more dragon like. One large set and a smaller set second set right below them. His reptilian legs an body became thicker and more defined. But perhaps the most notable of his changes were his new additions. He had not only grown a third tail to match the two he already commanded, but another two more serpent like heads identical to his own formed on the other sides of his original head. He now had a firm count of three terrible tails and three devious heads. Now as to why his name had the word HYDRA in it was clear as day. (note the word hydra is used to refer to a mythical beast that in legend, was said to have three snake like heads, that regrew if severed.)

Once Hydras' transformation was complete he let loose a devastating roar that came with a full force shock-wave, the likes of which combined, caused massive damage. This action alone had shattered all the buildings windows, and leveled many cars and trees to the ground. Though the worst was that only the middle head let out the roar, the left head made the shock-wave, while the right head fired a dark purple fluid from its mouth. An the fluid just so happened to fly in a certain direction.

**BACK WITH TAILS' GROUP.**

The five of them continued their concentration an focused their powers into the shining sphere as it neared its completion.

"Alright guys just a little bit further and its done. Just keep up the power." Tails spoke as he continued to support the ball of energy. Though he was starting to feel thee fatigue set in.

"Easier said than done this ain't exactly a game of four square you know." Knuckles said as he kept his focus locked, energy constantly pouring from his hands into the ball.

"Complaining won't solve anything, just stay focused. An be glad we haven't had any interruptions." Blaze said giving energy as well. Though she was really starting to lose patients. No wonder she didn't like hanging around the others that much. To be honest besides Sonic, Tails, Marine and Cream she couldn't care less if she didn't interact with the others at all. Especially now since there was a bit of tension between her and Shade. Yet she carried on.

"Can we just finish this thing already, my energy is draining fast. An I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out." Silver said as he felt his arms start to limp slightly. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. As one who uses the energy from his mind to fight, physical stress was easily very tiring for him.

"I'm with Silver on that one this attack is taking a lot of power." Shade said as she too was starting to feel the energy really leave her.

Tails wiped his forehead with his left hand as he still kept feeding the ball energy with his right. "I know guys but this is the only way we can take that guy down. So we just have to hold on a little bit longer." He reasoned.

Suddenly Blaze's ear began to twitch as she heard something coming. An when she looked up she gasped. "Everyone look out!"

The others all heard her an looked up as well to see what she meant. It was all made clear as a strange purple fluid was heading straight for them.

They were all ready to evade when Tails spoke out. "Everyone if we break formation now the ball will fail an this will all be for nothing."

"So what do you propose we do than, because whatever that is I doubt it's a good thing." Shade retorted with a rather snarky tone.

Suddenly Tails took to the air on route to intercept the substance. "Just don't let the ball fail, I'll take care of the rest." An with that Tails met the fluid head on.

Before the purple goo could get any closer Tails batted it away with his right hand forcing it to splatter onto the wall of one of the building near them. Once it was out of the way Tails landed back on the ground a few feet from them. Knuckles noticed how easily Tails deflected the goop an was quite impressed.

"Not bad Tails I'm im-" Yet before Knuckle could finish he and the others were caught off guard as Tails began to scream in pain.

"Tails what's wrong?" Blaze asked, though her questioned was answered without words as Tails turned around to meet their eyes.

It was than they saw it. What had truly happened after he had stopped the fluid from reaching them. Right now Tails was screaming in pain as his right hand had lost several fingers and was melted along the back. It was a terrible sight in every way.

The others had no idea what to do but they all at once tried to rush over to his side. Yet the moment they tried to move Tails had begun to yell out again.

"Stop! Don't move or the sphere will fail." He spoke desperately still grasping his hand.

Hearing that he was more concerned with the orb than his own body was disturbing an the others spoke out about it.

"Forget the orb! Tails your hand you need help. " Knuckles said in protest.

"Knuckles is right, Tails we need to take care of your hand quick. The plan can wait." Blaze reasoned.

Yet Tails continued to speak. "No guys don't worry about it we have to complete the sphere this is nothing more important at this moment."

Shade than spoke up now. "This is no time to play around Tails, look over at the wall the fluid landed on." She said as she pointed to it.

The others than watched as the substance melted through the wall itself leaving a purple smoke behind it.

"There's no getting around the fact that there is obviously poison in that goo as well. So you are in need of help whether you realize it or not she reasoned.

Though Tails remained undaunted his resolve steady. "I said I've got it, so please just keep focus on the ball. I can handle this myself." He stated firmly.

The others clearly were against this but they were all silenced when they seen what Tails did next.

"Morph." Was the only word they heard him say as his hand began to change. The remaining parts of his glove vanished an all that was left of his hand turned to a liquid metal. Exposing a few remains of the purple fluid still on him. Than in an instant he swung his hand to the side and the purple goo was ejected. Once the substance was gone the liquid metal reformed into the metallic hand Tails had come to be comfortable with. Regenerating all his digits an the like. Even reforming his glove. Making it seem like the goo had no affect at all.

Seeing the new found steel hand caused them all quite the shock but one was able to speak up.

"Tails...what in all the dimensions happened. Your hand...it's..." Blaze tried to say.

"It's gone. Yeah, I'm fully aware of it."

"But how did it happen, and what is the one you have instead?" Shade asked.

Tails sighed as he began to answer. He had not wanted to tell anyone about his situation just yet, but now hiding it was impossible. "Well, during my year of training I went to far...An it cost me my right hand. But master Chip was able to make me a new one. It's made of the same metal the sphere is made out of, that's why I was able to create it in the first place."

The four of them were left speechless, to find that Tails had lost something so irreplaceable as his hand and this was not something easy to take in. Though he had one other thing to say to them.

"Listen guys, I know it's strange but I want you to promise me you won't tell Sonic about this." He asked.

They all were confused by this. Why would they not tell Sonic something like this. If anything he should have been the first to know about it, he was pretty much Tails older brother of sorts. He had a right to know pretty much.

"Tails why would you want to hide this from him?" Knuckles wondered.

"I just don't want him to know. I don't want Sonic to know how bad I messed up alright." Tails said his head down in shame.

The others were still not seeing a good enough reason not to say something but than Blaze spoke up.

"I understand Tails. We will not tell Sonic anything about this." She said to him, as he gained a reassured look about him.

Knuckles and the others were about to respond but with a quick glare from Blaze all became quiet. Yeah she still had that effect on people. A glare from her could silence them all.

**BACK WITH SONIC AND SHADOW.**

A massive crash shot out as suddenly Sonic was thrown straight through a building, forcing said structure to crumble atop him.

"Your going to regret that." Shadow said as he glared back at the one responsible.

The newly evolved Hydras now stood before him his tails swaying along the ground, and his three heads all looking right back at him.

"Doubtful, the moment I showed you both my evolution, was the moment your hopes became dashed. An all that awaits you is a truly terrifying nightmare." The middle head spoke as the other two laughed.

"Interesting choice of words, as it so happens your not the only one that can cause nightmares...**Chaos Nightmare!**" Shadow said as he clenched his fists covering them with a purple distorted energy. He than at a word slammed his fists towards Hydras heads.

Yet Hydras just put a dark grin on, an the moment Shadow made contact he faded from sight, leaving Shadow to look around confused as he came back to the ground.

"Where did he...behind!" Shadow said as he turned around, though when he saw nothing there he was instantly cut off.

"Here!" Hydras yelled suddenly from above Shadow.

"How did you?" Shadow said before Hydras took action.

"**Dark Flame!**" Were the only words he spoke as his three heads spit out a blackened sinister flame from their mouths.

Shadow brought his hands up at the last second to block the attack, but he was quickly pinned down and consumed by the fire. All he could do was keep up his guard but he was completely unable to move, and the more he stayed there the more pain he endured.

Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath them. An with a quickness a blue ball with huge protruding spikes shot at Hydras forcing him to shift attention. Which was just what Shadow needed. An at that instance he teleported away.

Hydras was than pushed back into a nearby building as the ball kept driving forward. Yet as it kept spinning faster something felt off. No matter how much Sonic pushed, he could not press forward any farther. An of this Hydras was fully aware.

"You noticed that your attack means nothing now have you. Seems your a bit of a slow learner." Hydras mocked as he stood back up without effort. It was than clear what was happening, Hydras was holding Sonic back with a shield made of his newly evolved wings. An Sonic was not even making a dent in them, in fact...He wasn't making so much as a scratch. An when he realized that a grim look struck his face as he stopped his attack.

"Now if your done, allow me to respond." Hydras than simply flicked Sonic off his wing. He was shot at such a fierce force he was unable to stop himself in the air. As he was sent towards the direction of the coast line.

Than just as he was about to kiss the water he was caught by Shadow an the two instantly teleported to the ground. An once they were there they both back on the street they slowly stood up breathing heavily.

"Thanks for the save Shad, I owe ya one." Sonic panted as sweat started to drip from his head.

"Hmph, don't over think it...besides this makes us even now." He stated in the same boat as his brother.

Hydras than stood before them and began to laugh. "It would seem you two are running a bit sluggish now, something the matter." He spoke sarcastically.

Sonic and Shadow glared at the dark purple hued creature and began to think. To be honest he was right, they were losing power fast. Yet they knew this would happen the moment they used that move. As it turns out The **Chaos release** grants the user a massive power increase...but it comes with a serious draw back. The user is granted great power but it is only for a short period of time, and than the user will become extremely drained of energy an left nearly empty. Oh an by short amount of time I mean specifically about 5 minutes before ones energy begins to drain rapidly. An this was the rapid part that Sonic and Shadow were feeling right now. So things were about "in deep crap" if I do say so myself.

"Not looking good Shadow my energies draining fast, I think can only stand another 3 minutes before I'm spent." Sonic said trying to stay solid.

"I'm not to far behind you. We need to end this while we can still move." Shadow stated.

An just as Sonic was about to agree both of them looked up to see that Hydras had suddenly vanished into the air high above them. He was now looking right over the spot they were in as his heads focused on them.

"My apologies, but I do have a schedule to keep so I'll be terminating our little altercation now. It has been very entertaining but its time to say goodbye my friends...**Death Toll**!" An with that a large triple merged dark purple beam shot out Hydras mouths and towards Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow at once began to dodge the heinous blast but the second they tried to move something was made clear. A giant wave of the same deadly poison as before encircled them and closed off their retreat, and with the blast now right over their heads they were undeniably trapped with no possible way of escape. Seeing no way out now the two hedgehogs stood back to back an spoke.

"Looks like were stuck here." Shadow said plainly.

"Guess so huh." Sonic replied.

The blast and wall of poison collided and slammed on-top of the two of them with deadly effects. This attack was so extensive and wide that it completely vaporized all the area for a mile in the city. The rest of the surroundings left after the impact were doused in the remains of the deadly poison, ensuring that should anything have escaped the blast, the very air and ground around them would be the last thing they would see before death would claim them.

An once the dust an poisonous smoke cleared away the ramifications of the attack could then be realized. For there, melting before his eyes, Hydras saw portions of Sonic and Shadow's shirts. An he watched with pleasure as he they dissolved into nothingness.

Seeing that their were no longer any remains of his opponents nor could their power be sensed by him any longer Hydras began to laugh at this development.

"It's wonderful, to see two guardians die simultaneously...Ah it's a sight I've missed a great deal. It's so good to be free again. " Than suddenly his fun was interrupted as he began to feel something strange. What? What is this I'm sensing?" He said as he turned his heads behind him to pinpoint it.

**ELSEWHERE.**

"Finally, it's done." Tails claimed as he looked upon the object in his hand.

The sphere they had all been working on had begun to radiate energy and glow the respective colors of all those that feed it power. In essence the ball seemed like a small multi colored sun.

Yet once it had finally reached completion everyone started to bend over having to catch themselves or quite simply just let their bodies hit the ground, which was the case for Knuckles and Silver. Though Blaze just picked leaning against the wall, while Shade supported herself by holding her knees. Tails noticed everyone's new change and posture an couldn't help but start breathing hard himself.

Out of everyone he was perhaps the most exhausted of them all. He did have to constantly keep it stable and supported anyway. Though he would not allow himself to fall over. This was his plan, and his responsibility, an if there's one thing he learned from Sonic (besides his speed an strange ability to curl into a ball) was that no matter how tired you were or beaten, never let um see ya sweat. It was than the others started to speak.

"I gotta say, this has to be one serious attack for it to drain me this much Tails." Knuckles said now sitting up.

"It's a miracle we can still move. My power is near empty." Silver said still face down in the street.

"I've never felt this tired in my life. I sure hope your plan works kid." Shade said half glaring half staring with concern. Of course this was just how she was.

Tails put on a forced smile when Shade had said this. "Ah yeah, don't worry Shade. Now that it's done all we need are Sonic and Shadow and were golden." He told her.

It was than that after hearing that name spoken Blaze's ear twitched again, and she suddenly got a strange feeling pass through. "Somethings wrong, I can't feel Sonic's energy anymore." She said with shock, forcing the others to look her way. Though at that second another problem became known.

"I'm very sorry, but the one you are referring to no longer exists in this plain. He and the other ones fate were both curtsey of yours truly." A voice said as they looked up.

An there hovering high above them was none other than Hydras, a blackened aura flowing freely about his body. As he looked down upon them with a very superior feeling gaze.

Seeing the sight of the monster now evolved and staring at them with little damage upon his body gave them all a shock causing them to all yell out his name simultaneously.

"I'm honored you all haven't forgotten my name, though I must say I was a bit curious as to where the remaining guardians I was to kill had went off too. I see now that not only had you gotten quite the distance away, but you have also been preparing something rather dangerous. Though I guess it makes since now, so those other two were simply sacrifices were they? A bit out of character for the guardians to give up their own, but a solid plan altogether. I'm impressed." Hydras stated keeping his gaze undisturbed.

The others were all very concerned about the fact Hydras had found them but it would seem one other question plagued them or should I say two of them in particular.

"What did you mean sacrifice of our own, where are they?" Shade said with conviction. She had found the strength to stand and glare now, but that was about it. An she very well knew that.

"What have you done to Sonic and Shadow, I can no longer sense either of their energies. Tell us now!" Blaze roared, a little bit of fire appearing around her feet.

Hydras listened to their questions an began to laugh. "You mean the two rats correct? Well as I said before they no longer are part of this world, an you can fully thank me for that service to the universe."

Hearing this the others were paralyzed with shock. Yet Shade and Blaze simply glared with pure rage aimed the monsters way. But before they could do anything more Hydras mouths were glowing with power again, and he quickly fired the same attack at them that he had just used on Sonic and Shadow.

"Sorry but I have grown bored with the likes of you an I believe it's time I finish dealing with all the trash. Now fair well." He said to them as he watched his attack head at them.

Tails at once spoke out. "Guys we gotta move now." But before he could say more a giant wall of poison cut off their escape, not that they could all move as they wanted right now being this drained.

"Ah, doesn't look like moving out the way is much of an option now." Silver said as he still lay-ed there on the ground.

"Darn it I still need more time." Knuckles said trying to stand (an failing I might add).

The wall of poison and the blast were almost upon them now. An their chances for escape were quickly dwindling.

"What do we do now?" Tails yelled as the way out became more and more a fantasy than a fact. It was than Shade and Blaze answered him.

"Simple, when there's no way to exit a situation." Shade said bringing forth her sword.

"You make your own way out, and break whatever stands before you." Blaze said as she finished summoning a ball of fire to her left hand.

The two of them than attacked without hesitation. Shouting "**Leech Wave!**" and "**Burn Ball!**" The wave flew towards the wall encircling them, while the fire ball barreled right at the blast coming from above.

The attacks quickly clashed with their chosen targets and began to struggle for dominance. Shade's wave kept pushing the poison wall back as it tried to break through. While Blaze's ball of flames kept forcing the triple intertwined blast back as well. Yet they were not held back for long, as within moments their attacks were quickly consumed and destroyed as if they had no weight at all to start.

The others stared in shock an horror as this happened. While Blaze and Shade fell on their hands and knees panting heavily.

"It's no use...We're too exhausted to resist any further." Shade said struggling not to hit the ground.

"I'm sorry everyone. I can't hold out any longer...I'm sorry Sonic..." Blaze said struggling to stay conscious.

The others them prepared for the worst as the vicious attack closed them in completely.

"Now it's over all of you are dead!" Hydras laughed.

"**TIME STOP!**" A voice yelled out of nowhere. An once it was said everything changed.

Suddenly everything became quiet, the world around them seemed to freeze up. The fires stopped burning and just stilled. The sounds of alarms and buildings crumbling all halted, even ones that were falling to pieces froze in midair. Yet perhaps the most astounding thing about this was the fact that Hydras and his attack, had been stopped as well. It was than that Tails and the others noticed the lack of action.

Everything was stagnate right now, an the five of them had no choice but to acknowledge it.

"Uhh...Anyone else notice the fact the world just paused." Silver said still face first to the ground.

"Yea, we noticed. But the question is why?" Knuckles wondered looking around.

Just than the wall of poison and the blast above them, that was holding them all like a cage was sliced into shreds. Though the attacks were still around them (only now riddled with gaps in them) an once this was done, the wind began to pick up. An like clockwork, again Blaze's ear twitched along with it.

"Yeah this one is my move." Sonic said as he just appeared from out of thin air before them.

Seeing him the others quickly shouted his name in shock. An he smirked at the warm an concerned welcome he got from them...Well all except one that is, seems Shade was still not in a forgiving mood.

"Well, he's not the only one that's here you know?" Shadow said as he faded into view right next to Sonic.

"Shadow your alright...I'm glad." Shade sighed with relief.

Hearing this a slight blush found Shadow's face. "Thank you, but such an opponent is nowhere near strong enough to kill me." He said turning away from her.

Seeing the obvious signs Knuckles and Silver began to taunt them by whistling. Though the moment they did they quickly burned. An now they lay-ed on the ground again their fur burned to a dirty brown color, with smoke coming off them.

"We do not need this right now, so grow up." Blaze said crossing her arms as the flames on her hands died out.

"Anyways, are we ready to go now Tails?" Sonic said ignoring Silver and Knuckles. Though laughing slightly at the fact they were now cooked medium well.

"Yep, we're all ready Sonic. Thanks again you two for helping the plan run so smooth. Did you two have fun." He asked.

Shadow than began to smirk. "Yeah, to be honest he was a bit more entertaining than I had anticipated. But he still is a nobody."

Hearing this Blaze and had to ask. "But what happened to you guys than, and how come I lost contact with you Sonic?" Blaze wondered. A bit concerned as to why this happened.

"An what happened to your shirts?" Shade asked a little concerned as to why they were without them.

Sonic and Shadow looked at her with a confused look than began to laugh slightly.

"Hmph, to tell you the truth we hadn't noticed. We must have lost them in all the chaos...Oh well." Shadow stated without much care for it.

"An as for the disappearing, well our link kinda gets interrupted when I travel to that dimension. Sorry, but we needed move fast." Sonic said scratching his head in embarrassment and a bit of blush.

Blaze seen this and just sighed. "What am I going to do with you Sonic. I asked you not to go there unless it was absolutely necessary, you know what that place is like."She said to him a bit angry.

She knew good and well what happened everytime he went through that realm, an she had forbid him from doing so unless the situation was absolutely dire. Yet she knew how Sonic was, purposely telling him not to go somewhere would have the complete opposite affect on him. Though she tried anyway.

As Sonic continued to apologize to her Shadow decided to finish speaking. "Anyways, as for Hydras we've had our time to recharge, and I'm done playing." He said clenching his fists.

"Yeah your right Shadow, lets finish em. But first I'll get you guys out of there." Sonic said walking up to the shattered venom laced blast.

Tails at once warned him of it. "Sonic look out that stuff is like acid don't touch it!"

Yet Sonic just ignored him and reached his hand towards the substance. The others inside tried to stop him but they halted in their tracks when they witnessed what happened next.

Sonic simply reached his left hand out, and with no effort at all crushed the pieces of the attack as if they were just paper. An when he finished, his hand came back with not a spot on it.

"Poison, no big deal. Well since that's out of the way, Tails get ready. We have only about 20 seconds before he's free from my time lock." Sonic said taking his fighting stance.

Silver and Knuckles than finally were able to stand as they asked. "What are you going to do Sonic?"

"Simple, this guy crossed the line when he attacked you guys. So now were gonna show him the real power of chaos...Shadow!" Sonic said as suddenly his body bulked up again to the form he and Shadow had been using to fight Hydras before.

"Playtime is over!" Shadow said doing the same.

An as these two powered up Shade and Blaze looked away slightly. They were _trying_ not to get distracted by them. After all they couldn't help but notice their bodies when they were like that especially without shirts. They may be quiet and usually cold woman, but that didn't mean they were uninterested in this kind of thing entirely.

An before anything else could be said, time suddenly restarted and Hydras began to move.

"What the...I've been trapped in a time distortion. But who could possibly hold me back?" He than looked down and noticed his attack had been destroyed and there below was not just the ones he was aiming for, but the two he thought he had killed already. An this made him boil.

"Shadow I'll go first. You go get ready." Sonic said not taking his eyes off Hydras.

"I got it." Shadow spoke before he vanished in a flash of teleportation.

Hydras was now steaming as he seen this. "I don't know how you escaped my attack or how you deflected the last one. But You won't find this one so simple to deal with." He said rearing back to charge up another one. Though Sonic had other plans.

Suddenly Sonic pulled his left hand back and a blue energy began to gather within it. Hydras didn't pay much heed to it as he simply focused on completing his own move, but unfortunately for him Sonic was done charging in an instant.

"Sorry Hydras, but I'm not holding back anymore. Now let me show some real power. **Chaos Flash!**" He roared as a tremendous beam of blue light shot from his hand and directly at Hydras. The release of the beam was so powerful in fact, that the others behind Sonic had to shield themselves just to avoid being sent flying by the air pressure alone. An Knuckles and Silver watched in awe at how much Sonic had improved.

Hydras on the other hand had still been trying to charge his own attack when Sonic's beam came right at him, instantly stopping his power gathering and shooting him even higher into the air. Hydras spit out a bit of green blood as the impact hit him. He was now being forcefully shot up into the sky by a seriously powerful beam. Though it was not penetrating his skin, Hydras still felt a massive amount of pain as it hit him. Though Sonic wasn't done there, there was much more to this plan.

"Just a little more...And...Now." Sonic said as suddenly the beam was cut off and stopped, leaving a huge burn mark on his torso.

The others were about to question why Sonic stopped when he spoke out.

"Your turn buddy. **Chaos control**." Sonic said as he too suddenly teleported away.

The others than looked up towards Hydras.

"Oh this will be interesting." Blaze said as she watched Sonic go.

"That was indeed unexpected but nowhere near enough to stop me. You've failed, and this is the end of you all!" Hydras roared. Yet before he could do much else a voice was suddenly heard.

"Really, because the way I see it, your the one that's going to die." Shadow said now floating behind Hydras.

Once he heard this he at once turned to face him. "You, how did you-" He was soon cut off.

"Doesn't matter. But since your hear, allow me to show you my new ultimate attack." Suddenly Shadow's body began to glow red. It than started to flash yellow as well, giving the appearance of a collapsing star. The ground around everyone began to shake madly. Forcing several building to crumble in response. An as the charge completed, it almost felt like a vacuum was sucking in everything around him. (yep, there was seriously going to be some collateral damage left over)

"Now see what true power really is. **Atomic...Chaos...Blast!**" Shadow yelled out as a massive yellow sparking, red explosion covered the sky above the city.

Hydras could only scream as he was engulfed completely.

The blast roared like a sonic boom as it expanded blocking out the sun over Station Square, and shooting a serious pulse of wind through the streets below. It absorbed and destroyed everything within the sky even the clouds dissolved. Windows shattered, cars were toppled and buildings crumbled if they were to close to the blast. In all honesty, it had the feel of a atom bomb going off. Forcing everyone below to brace themselves as the impact came. This huge force lasted for another few moments before the explosion finally began to calm and shrink back towards its source.

After it had completely halted, Hydras shot down towards the ground. The mark on his body now even deeper than before among other things (i.e. 4th degree burns). Yet his skin still was intact, an in moment he was able to regain control over his decent an glared at Shadow, as he panted heavily. Shadow simply crossed his arms an looked back with indifference.

"Ha, you came close that time. I gotta say I'm even a bit impressed the two of you actually almost had me with that team attack. But I was able to halve the power of those last attacks by quickly using my wings as a protection. Looks like your plan was a bust an now it's my turn." He said confidently after taking the brunt of those two powerful attacks.

"Your turn, who said we were done with you?" Shadow spoke raising an eyebrow.

Hydras was shocked by this. What did he mean they weren't done with him hadn't just endure their most deadly moves hadn't proved he was indeed impenetrable? Yet Hydras then was sent back as he remembered one thing...The fox boy was still holding that ball. It than became clear as he heard him speak.

"Take this you creep! **Guardian striker**." Tails said as he tail smacked the sphere right at Hydras.

The ball continued to glow light blue, purple, green, red and silver as it aimed right for him. An just as it made contact. Hydras moved out of the way at the last second, letting it fly by him without a scratch.

As Blaze, Shade, Knuckles and Silver all gasped as their best hope of beating that monster flew by harmlessly. Yet Tails remained quiet, his pose the same as it was when he sent it flying.

Hydras than laughed. "Was that the best you could do? You idiots, how could you place all your hopes in a attack that can be dodged so easily. What fools!" He said, but than Tails began to smile.

"Sorry but you weren't my target...Right Shadow?" Tails said looking up at him. The others including Hydras now all directed their attention at Shadow. An sure enough the ball was heading right for him.

Shadow just crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. Almost like this next bit was not worth even looking at. "Hmph, again you prove completely blind to the truth." Shadow than in one quick motion, front flipped forward into an ankle drop, sending the ball back down towards the ground. Without a thought.

Than everyone watched as the ball was stopped an was now spinning harmlessly upon someones leg.

"Nice serve." Sonic said with his arms crossed as he supported the ball on his right leg. Bouncing and moving it around like it was a mere soccer ball in the grasp of a trained pro.

Yet Hydras remained confident. "Fine you may be able to hit me with your speed, but it will do you no good against my ultimate defense. Not even a kick from you will be able to break my wing barrier." As he encased himself in the guard o his wings.

Sonic listened to his words and than began to think, even putting his hand under his chin to show it. After a second of thought he than had an idea. "Your right, I can't kick through that shield of yours even at this range...So we'll have to do something about that, won't we you two." Sonic said calmly.

Hydras and the others on the ground wondered what it was Sonic was doing. It didn't make sense. Was he talking to himself, or had he gone nuts? Though when Blaze heard a familiar clang of steel, she smiled and awaited the next move.

Just than two strange yet familiar voices were heard out of nowhere.

"**Karasu no...Itazura****Yoru!" **One said. (Now if my Japanese isn't as rusty as I think it is. This should translate to, "The crows mischievous night."

"**Shiro Tsuki no...M****ichisuji!" **The other called out. (An this should say, "Path of the white moon.")

An just as these words were said suddenly several quick flashes were seen, before two figures that seemed to be wielding blades appeared right next to Sonic. The two of them than sheathed the blades, one on the back the other on the side. Yet what was strange was that the two of them were adorned in G.U.N. standard uniforms.

Yet the second the clang of steel was heard of them sheathing their blades, the two sets of wings that defended Hydras fell to the ground like stones, causing him to scream in agony. Seeing the wingless beast before screaming in pain, made the two figures to chuckle slightly.

"It's been a while you two. Oh, and thanks again for helping me and Shadow out before." Sonic said to them. The figures than turned to face him and were now definable to everyone.

"No problem, it was nice to get a little exercise in myself. An besides cutting up that poison for you and Shadow earlier really shined my blade." Rin said pulling out, and looking at the blade that was strapped to her back. Normally that poison was very corrosive and would melt most anything it touched. Yet as shown by Sonic it can be countered. An it just so happens a little bit of her special coating not only protected her precious katana from the acid, but even gave it a good shining due to it. An she did so love it when her blade shown brightly.

"Hey it's cool. I really needed to get some fresh air, that dojo can really get ripe. Plus, I got to use my **Karasu no Itazura****Yoru**. That's reason enough to help." Yiffi said with a smile. True enough that was indeed her main reason for coming. She would always get so bored nowadays in the dojo she rarely ever got to fight seriously unless she was on assignment somewhere. So any chance she had to get out of the dojo she took instantly.

Sonic too began to smirk. It was nice getting to see them again. It had been a while since they had last been around each other, an from Yiffi's count it was 1 year 5 days an 8 hours. Things remained rather funny, until Hydras began to move.

The stubs where Hydras" wings were suddenly began to swell an move. Almost like something was in there trying to get out. An in a flash, two sets of matching black clawed purple arms, much like his feet grew in their place. Forcing a disgusted look from Sonic, Rin, and Yiffi.

"I told you I would not be defeated by you insects. I'll kill you all!" Hydras said as he charged them madly. His intent to kill suffocating the air.

Though the three of them made no effort to move. To be honest they seen no point in it. This beast was already _down_, he just needed a reminder to know he was also _out_ as well. An it was long past time to do something about it.

"How pitiful he is...Hey Sonic, do you need anymore help from us while we're at it?" Rin said nonchalantly, barely paying heed to Hydras at the moment.

Sonic simply shrugged. "Well, if you two could stop him for a second, I wouldn't object to it."

Hearing this Yiffi started to smirk. "Wait for it..."

Hydras was now but 10 feet from them, an as he opened his jaws to strike them. An x shaped slash mark appeared on his chest crippling his movement an holding him back.

"Done, your welcome." Yiffi said as Rin shook her head with a smile.

"I should have guessed you would add a delayed attack in as well Yiffi." Rin told her.

Yiffi just stuck out her tongue playfully. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Sonic's eyes quickly sparkled at this chance, he quickly kicked the sphere upwards high into the air (as if the fact that they were now over 30 feet above the ground wasn't enough). "Thanks, now its time for the end game." An as the sphere plummeted back down towards him, with one swift kick, Sonic shot the ball straight at the x marked center of Hydras body.

The ball slammed right into him an began grinding against his skin like a tire burns rubber on the highway. It kept grinding and peeling away layer after layer of his indestructible skin, an after a few seconds of this. It broke right through him, and lodged itself deep inside his body. An once it was in, Hydras still stood before him.

"You may have gotten through my skin...but I will never be beaten...Do you hear me, NEVER!" Hydras roared as he came at them again. Blood dripping from his mouth and chest.

Yet now Sonic had lost his patients, he was sick and tired of Hydras now. "Sorry we're done here. But just so you have something to remember us all by...Tails." Sonic said looking down towards him as he turned away from Hydras.

Tails looked back up to Sonic and smirked. "**Bomb...**" He said snapping his fingers. An once he did.

Hydras, body began to flash blue, yellow, light blue, red, purple, silver, and green. His body than began to expand like he was being filled with air. "Dang." Was all Hydras said as he was engulfed by a massive explosion. An the sad part is, it happened all before he had gotten within another ten feet of Sonic and them again. Once the shock-wave was let out. All that was left was a tremendous dark cloud of smoke covering the area (and a few random bits of his body).

Tails than rubbed his nose just like Sonic. "Did I for get to mention that the move was called **Guardian Striker Bomb**? Guess it slipped my mind. Sorry about that pal."

The others than took a good look around. No one could sense a bit of Hydras energy any longer. There was not a shred of his aura or his poison. The fight was now indeed over. An everyone started to assemble on top of the near by twinkle park building (which had somehow remained intact-ed) to come together.

"Alright, wasted him." Knuckles cheered. Finally being able to move again.

"That last attack was awesome. I guess I really misjudged you guys, your way more together than I had thought. An if we keep this up, taking down those monsters will be a piece of cake." Silver said standing before them. Filled with pride as he helped take down the lead monster.

Than Shadow suddenly appeared beside him. "Hmph, this was only the first round kid. Things are surely to get a lot worse now. So unless you want to die, you better keep up your training." He glared to him, forcing a quick back step from the newbie. As well as a serious reduction in pride.

Than two more appeared atop the building.

"Well that was simple, I was really hoping for more fun." Yiffi sighed kicking a rock off the roof.

"It's alright, next time I'm sure we will be able see a bit more action. Though we could have been here sooner, if you had helped in the civilian evacuation you know. Where were you anyway?" Rin asked, curious as to where her adoptive sister had gone.

Yiffi began to sweat after hearing that. "Uhh...Well you see I was." She stuttered. If there was one thing that was hard for her it was lying to Rin. No not because she was her sister, no, it was because her ninja upbringing had given her the ability see through deception. An just when she was cornered, she saw Rouge flying their way. "Oh look it's Rouge and shes got something lets go see." An with that Yiffi rushed over there.

Though Rin simply smiled. "This isn't over Yiffi we will talk later at home." She said to herself, but she knew Yiffi knew that too. So she was only delaying the inevitable.

An sure enough Rouge flew in with something in her hands, which turned out to be Marine and Amy. For due to their still throbbing injuries, they weren't in a walking mood.

"So you guys finally finished, good, cause I was starting to worry if the fireworks were a good thing." Rouge said dropping her two comrades by the way side.

"No problem, my fists never fail us." Knuckles said going over to her an wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm...funny. Cause the way I seen it. Your fists were to busy powering Tails orb to fight back that beasts attack." Rouge said. This at once caused Knuckles shock as he turned to stone from shame. Muttering something about. "I hate that bat." As he did.

While Knuckles dealt with his girlfriend, Tails and Silver attended to theirs.

"Marine, what am I going to do with you. Every-time I look your getting punished by Rouge." Tails said holding another quite large ice pack on her behind again.

"Ah, sorry mate. Guess I just like all the attention I get from ya afterwords." She said with a big smile aimed his way. Even though the beating were painful, she really did like how Tails took such good care of her after it.

Tails blushed slightly after hearing that, and couldn't seem to face her eyes. "Ah...It's alright. But there are more positive ways to get attention you know." He said still holding her pack. An who knows, maybe he did like being able to spend this time like this with her.

An just a few feet away from them another couple was present.

"Amy, do you like getting attacked by your friends all the time?" Silver said helping her stand up.

Amy just playfully stuck out her tongue. "I just like to some fun and lighten things up a bit. Besides, someone has to keep this up." She told him.

Silver sighed as he supported her. "I'm starting to wonder why I was made a guardian. Was it to protect, the universe or save you from yourself."

"Well no matter which it is. I'm glad your here anyway." Amy said causing a blush to find him.

Suddenly Shade and Blaze jumped to the top of the building as well.

"What kept you two, we've been waiting." Yiffi questioned still trying to evade her sister.

Yet Shade ignored her an simply walked over to Shadow. Proving their rivalry was still a factor.

"Are you alright, no serious damage?" Shade asked as she stood in front of him looking him up and down for any signs of it.

"No I'm unharmed, and yourself?" Shadow responded to her just as concerned.

Shade turned so as to not see his eyes and show him her weakness. "I'm fine, you need not worry about me." She answered to which his quick reply was "I'm glad."

Yet as they were all talking calmly Blaze began to speak up. "Hey, has anyone seen Sonic?" She said looking all around her for him. As did the others.

**THOUGH BACK AT THE BATTLE FIELD**.

The cloud of smoke remained present as It continued to rise. Yet something was not right, an upon deeper inspection of the cloud one could see why.

For inside the smoke, all that remained was one of Hydras heads that was blown off from the explosion. But suddenly it began to move. Shifting back and forth, an just like that something began to break through the skin of the beasts forehead. Than a figure climbed out of it.

Once it was free it could than be described sorta. The best way to define this creature, would be a dark blank of some sort. It was a body that simply had the shape of Sonic and the others (mostly because it was about their size) it had arms, legs, and a head. Nothing more, nothing less. The only other thing it seemed to have, were two eyes on it that looked just like Hydras', only at a human sized level. It then somehow began to speak (without a mouth mind you).

"Well now that was close. I'm glad I was able to remove and conceal my essence in time. Those fools think they've killed me, but they will not be able to celebrate long. I'll regenerate my body, and once I've been reborn I will get my vengeance. Just wait guardians, your time will come." It said.

"You know there's nothing worse than someone that doesn't know when to give." A voice said as a figure walked through the smoke.

Hydras turned in shock to see Sonic, now standing right there before him. His face serious, and his eyes piercing. There was a strange wind about him right now.

Hydras quickly began to back step. "You, how did you find me. I've completely erased my energy signature. No one should be able to sense me. How can you?"

"There's an old saying I heard a while back. When prey is near, the predator will appear. It's as simple as that. Isn't it?" Sonic said as he took a step closer, an showed his now crimson colored eyes. This at once caused Hydras to take a step back in response.

Something was strange now, for once in his life, Hydras was afraid. He had thought that he could handle these new guardians. But for some reason this one seemed different. An it struck fear into him every moment he thought about it.

"You, what are you...Wait those eyes... This energy I feel...You can't be...There's no possible way?" He said still stepping back. Suddenly Sonic vanished in the blink of an eye.

Hydras at once began looking around him trying to see through the smoke, but the second he turned, he felt something happen. Though that was obvious after he looked at his chest.

"Me, I'm no body you'll ever speak of again." Sonic said as his hand stabbed straight through Hydras back and chest. Letting green blood drip off his finger tips.

Defiant to the end, Hydras still tried to speak. "You...your supposed to be extinct. To think...I would be killed...by such a ghost from the past...Ridiculous..." He choked out before no more motion came from him.

"Well, as you can see, I'm very much alive...You on the other hand, not so much." He said ripping his hand out leaving nothing but a bloody hole in him, as he fell to the ground. His body than faded into ash. An blew into the air.

Sonic then stood up holding another black sphere in his right hand. "Well, he was annoying anyway. Oh well, at least he was useful for something." Sonic said. His eyes still a strange crimson color, an for some reason his k9s were showing.

"Well, to more important matters." Than without warning, he savagely began to bite into the sphere in a few more. He had consumed the whole thing. He than licked his lips and fingers after he finished it. Seeming to relish in the flavor. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded him, and his crimson eyes faded until they were completely white, and his quills began to rise slightly.

"Yes, I can feel it. Almost there soon now, very soon." Dark Sonic said as he felt his power increasing.

"Sonic, Sonic where are you?" Blaze's voice said as it suddenly came closer to his position.

"Dang it." Were the last things he said as he noticed.

Suddenly she came through the smoke and quickly caught sight of him. "Sonic there you are, are you alright?" She said grabbing his shoulder. In a very worried tone.

Sonic suddenly turned around, and his green normal as ever eyes meet hers. "Oh yeah I'm good Blaze. Just making sure Hydras was really gone this time." He told her.

"Oh, well as you can see he's done for sure this time. So lets head back to G.U.N. the others already went ahead of us." Blaze said holding out her hand.

Sonic looked for a second, and than grabbed it. "Sure Blaze, lets go. I'm all done here anyway." Sonic said as they began walking back.

Yet as they walked back Sonic turned his head to look behind them for a moment, an a sinister smirk came about Sonic for a brief second, along with those strange crimson eyes. An it disappeared just as fast as it came. Surely this...Was only the beginning...But of what? Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see...

Next chapter "**New** **Roomies?**"

_Well I guess that does it for this one, it feels so good to finally have gotten this one out. Anyways thanks __again for reading. I'm still recovering so I will get the next one up whenever I can. But first, I've got a bunch of reading to catch up on. _

_So until the next chapter...__**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	22. Chapter 22 New Roomies!

**SONIC ELEMENTS CHAPTER 22 NEW ROOMIES.**

_Greetings, what's up, and all that good stuff. It's Heatxtreme here to bring you the next installment of Sonic Elements. Sorry it took forever, but things happen so I just have to deal and work with it. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter, and I've got a little surprise in-store at the end. _

_P.S. Many thanks to all those who even give my story the time of day, and of course __**kagehime-sama53 **__needs props. So enough of my gab, back to the action._

**POV**

"Huh, what was that?" I said to myself as I sat up quickly.

It was still very dark out and I on instinct lit a small flame in my right hand to help me see better. Than a few more seemed to light on their own almost.

"Strange that's never happened before." I thought as I tried to put them out, yet they would not fade. So I began to concentrate even more so. An finally they died out. Yet as the last one faded it became a bit dimmer in color for a mere moment before it vanished like the rest. That was a bit strange but I simply let it slide as stress, I had been dealing with a lot of it lately.

I than noticed something that could have avoided this whole situation. Clearly the switch of the lamp that sat next to me on the nightstand at my left would've been an all around better decision. But I digress.

"I really need to stop making a habit of this, before I start causing damage unintentionally." I chastised myself.

But I guess I still am getting used to my...new surroundings. So I didn't harp on it to much. My focus was on other things at the moment. Mostly on what was that I had just sensed that shocked me awake again. "What is this power I'm feeling?"

I looked from my left to my right constantly in an effort to see what it was that had disturbed me. My pulse quickening, my heart rate rising. Was I under attack right now? This thought came to mind, but had no backing at the moment. Yet, all I could really see was the simple room that surrounded my new bed and furniture. An...my one window that seemed to have a history of being open quite often. But that's to be expected, considering where I am right now.

For what was but a few short moments, even though it felt like hours to my mind. I kept up my search for whatever it was that had alerted me the feeling vanished and...I found nothing. I went so far as to open said window, and inspect the one tree that spread its thickened greenery lavished branches near it. Once I was satisfied with my surveillance, I returned inside the window. I walked silently across the brown carpet that brushed the very soles of my feet. It didn't tickle, but it did for some strange reason calm me down.

As I unfastened my robe (also new to me) putting it back in the closet, and returned to my bed in only my night gown. I than quickly began to lay back down and think.

"A lot of things have happened today." It was at this moment the events within this last 12 hours flashed back into my mind.

**EARLIER THAT DAY.**

The battle that had enveloped most of the city had ended. The frightening roars had silenced, and the tremendous explosions no longer paraded through the air. It was finally, once again, peaceful in Station Square. Though it was far beyond back to normal.

That was evident by the random fires spread out abroad, and the fact that several once pride tall buildings were now crumbling to dust. Yet one spot still seemed to be the most damaged, and still the most active. The massive hole in the street the beast came out of was still wide open, with a certain group using it as a meeting point. While smoke still fumed from it center they began to speak amongst themselves.

"Well this sucks." Knuckles said as he kicked a rock down into the pit. Letting it bounce and sound off the destroyed piles of ruble that used to be his home. Filled with relics of his treasure hunts and the like.

"Either way you look at its all ruined." Rouge sighed, holding up a burnt up and torn jacket. It within seconds crumbled to ash after her touch. This caused her to sigh yet again now drooping her ears as well; that was her favorite one. Not to mention she had just lost all the new outfits she had gotten from her travels.

"I feel like it's a loss." Blaze spoke in a down tone as she seemed to be clutching a piece of cloth that had a large B on it. It was the remains of her bed cover, a sign of her pride and much more that she had lost. An this truly pained her. Yet she remained strong.

"It's not so bad guys, it could've been worse." Tails tried to reason hoping to lighten the mood some. Though he still was not unaffected by the sudden loss. There were inventions inside that will take weeks to remake, some would even be impossible to recreate now.

Ever indifferent Shadow simply closed his eyes."The damage is done there's no turning back anyway. So we just need except it." He had lost a few things he would never be able to get again...but he would not show the pain he was feeling now. No he would remember he is the ultimate, this would not, could not, phase him. Or so he told himself.

"It was simply just items, it is of no large consequence in the long run to be without them." Shade said plainly. She did not find it as hard to take as the others.

Yet her comment did not sit well with Marine."Easy for you ta say mate, yours was practically empty. You didn't ave all you owned destroyed in a blink!" She lamented as she began to wildly wave her arms in protest to it. When you lose the plans and blueprints for the greatest vessel you could ever dream of, you would be a bit upset as well.

"Just because it was not littered with useless junk, does not imply that I did not lose what I treasured as well. So watch yourself child. " Shade retorted to her. A glare now aimed right at the raccoon girl. Her tolerance for everyone was truly thin right now, and shutting Marine up would really help her vent.

"JUNK? Ya callin me prized plans and souvenirs _junk_? That be it, now ya done earned a proper hammerin mate." Marine yelled as she began to roll up her sleeve and walk towards Shade, her canons already spinning at her wrists.

Though before Marine could get any closer Tails had at once began restraining her.

"Let me go mate, she been needin this for a right long time. An I be jus the sheila to give it to er." Marine said trying to fight out of his hold. Yet tails would not budge. An for good reason. He knew Marine had gotten much stronger in the past year but she still was no match for someone like Shade.

So he remained locked. "Marine you need to calm down. Picking a fight with Shade won't solve anything."

"Than who else am I supposed to take me rage out on?"She yelled out. An before he could answer Knuckles had the answer.

"I'll give you 2 guesses." He said as he turned his gaze towards the the four figures standing behind them. It was without a thought that Shadow soon turned to look their way as well.

Standing side by side Yiffi, Silver, Amy, and Rin all jumped slightly when they realized they were now the center of attention, mainly the two in the middle. Seeing the obvious danger, and remembering this was all their fault. They at once tried to calm everyone.

Silver threw up his hands in a slight waving off motion. "Now now guys. I understand your upset but lets not do anything violent." He stated putting on a nervous smile. He was hopping he could calm this storm quick.

Amy quickly followed suit. "Yeah everyone. Remember we're all a team now so we should let bygones be bygones...right?" She said to them with the same smile.

Though as soon as the word _team_ left her mouth, things ignited. An they all began to glare in very Dark Sonic fashion (all except Tails whom was now sighing as he let his ears fall low) right down to the lack of iris' in the eyes. Blaze donned a flame in her hands, Shadow let a red glow come upon his body, Shade, Marine, and Rouge released their weapons, and Knuckles fist came to a boxing form. Seeing that things were getting worse Silver and Amy began to back step.

"Come on guys it was all an accident really it could've happened to anyone." Silver tried to reason with them.

"Yeah, it was all just a mistake. Just ask Yiffi and Rin. Right guys?" Amy said as she looked to them.

But all that was standing where they had been was a flashing black outline of there forms. An the words "gone" flashing above them in black as well. Silver and Amy let a drop of sweat come up on the back of their heads. Thrown to the lions again.

"Silver, it this the end?" Amy asked him as the others came ever closer.

Silver than looked at Amy and smiled sincerely."Yep, we're boned." An as they held each others hand and said goodbye, the new guardians pounced on them. As the fighting cloud ensued and the cries for help came out loudly. The massive attack was in effect for but a few moments before another voice was heard.

"As much as I would love to let this party continue, we have more important things to do. So chill guys...For now at least." Sonic said as he jumped out of the hole followed by the G.U.N. commander.

They quickly stopped in there tracks seeing Sonic and the Commander standing right behind them all now. Though the positions they had all froze in were a bit...interesting.

Shadow holding Silver (now covered in scratches and bruises) by the collar, while Knuckles had his fist pulled back ready to throw another punch. Once they were certain whom it was seeing them the two quickly dropped Silver and stood at attention. The girls on the other hand was a different story.

Amy was now tied to a turning stick over a fire being tended by Blaze. Rouge was turning said stick making sure to keep the cooking even. Shade was sharpening her leech blade preparing to cut up their query. While Marine now wearing a chefs hat, was skimming through a new recipe book. Which just so happened to be entitled "101 recipes for COOKING a hedgehog." (Author: Ivo Robotnik. Publisher: Nega Robotnik) They too stopped fast after noticing the new ones watching. Shade instantly cut Amy down letting her fall and smother the fire at the same time.

While Tails stood back watching the whole thing. He wanted no part in it. He could've helped with the whole payback in process but knew committing gang violence/murder/cannibalism in front of the commander, would not look good on his record. On the other hand he could've came to Silver and Amy's rescue easily calming and restraining them all, but he still had not completely gotten over them wrecking his place. So this seemed like the best choice to him. An now since the Commander and Sonic were back he didn't need to say a word as everyone stopped automatically.

Getting up rather painfully, and slightly burnt. Amy and Silver spoke in unison. "You couldn't have shown up about 1 minute sooner?" They yelled towards Sonic as the others lined up side by side.

Sonic casually walked over to his place besides Blaze and shrugged. "Guess I just felt like taking a slower walk this time around. Besides, call it payback for trashing my space." He said back to them. Causing a laugh to come out of Marine, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge. While Blaze smirked slightly.

At this point the Commander had merely coughed to get the entire groups attention back to him. An he began to address them all.

"There are three reasons I've come before you all at this time. The first is to congratulate you on a job well done. You defeated that monster with high class skill." He said to them, causing a bit of embarrassment to come upon their faces. This gave them all a high for a moment. Though it was soon thrown away when a large piece of building fell right next to Marine, causing her to jump into Tails arms instinctively.

The Commander seen this and continued. "And that brings us precisely to the second reason I have called you all here. As you can see, the damage to the city is quite extensive. An the mayor has already expressed his feelings to me on the matter."

Here comes the bad news they all thought. Its not like none of them hadn't seen this coming. After all they may have saved the day, but they caused a heck of a lot of damage doing it. An the mayor was usually quite the understanding fellow...but even he has his limits. An as the briskly cold wind blew through the quiet and half crumbled city, they awaited the Commanders next words.

"In retrospect he was indeed very angry...but he has elected to not hold G.U.N. personally responsible for the damage. However he has insisted that we _volunteer_ all of our repair personnel in efforts to help rebuild the damaged parts of the city first." He told them.

They were actually quite re-leaved to hear that the mayor was not going to hold them responsible for the mess. Yet Shadow had a question on his mind.

"So how does this affect us individually than sir?"

The Commander sighed this time. "Well to be frank. With all our restoration personnel busy fixing the city. We have no choice but to suspend the work on the S class quarters repairs. At best we can only fix this hole. So in laments terms, you will all need to relocate to a new dwelling arrangement for some time, until we can repair your dwellings."

They were caught slightly off guard by this development, but it seemed Blaze and Shade were the most shocked. An just as Blaze was about to open her mouth, Knuckles interrupted her.

"Well that's no big deal, I figured we'd have to stay somewhere else for a while anyway, but what was the third thing you had to tell us?" He questioned as the others turned towards the silver haired man once again.

"Oh that, well I feel that they may be more qualified to answer that question my boy." The Commander said as he motioned to the left of him.

"We have an update for you all." Gust spoke as he and his guardians appeared in a bright flash of light. The light actually gave Silver and and Amy quite a startle, causing them to jump.

"Do you guys always just enter so suddenly?" Amy asked holding her chest to calm herself.

"Yeah pretty much." Aula said with a smile. To be honest she happened to like the whole just appearing out of nowhere thing they did. She thought it was fun.

"We would also like to say we are proud of your progress, though your team work is still in need of refinement. Anyways there is a reason we have come back. Chip if you would." Gust spoke now turning to him.

"With pleasure. I have done a bit of scanning and this planet seems to still be harboring several more dark beasts within it. Though I am unable to calculate all of them, or their overall whereabouts for that matter." Chip stated adjusting his classes.

"Master, do you know if any of them are of the same level as the last one we just faced? I tried to scan for the monsters myself, but for some reason I can not sense them at all." Tails questioned.

Chip merely sighed. "Unfortunately because of their ability to hide their forms and evolve, I am unable to know for sure if any are of that level. But if I were a gambling man, I'd bet there is a likely chance more than one of such a beast exists here. You would be wise to keep up your guard my pupil."

"An as far not being able to sense them at all. Don't read into it to much young ones. We chaos users are unable to naturally sense havoc beings. It's only through years of work can we start to feel their presence from at all." Psi commented.

Tails nodded his head at this information an understood what it meant for them.

"So in other words the enemy will be invisible to us until they attack directly. How unsettling." shade mentioned offhandedly.

"Ha, no worries, if another one of those guys shows up will take um down just like the last one. Leave it to us." Sonic said as his thumb went up signaling his confidence. Seeing this the others began to nod and smirk along with him. (though Shadow simply nodded while Shade just ignored it) An with this the Commander and the previous guardians were fully assured.

"Very well. We shall leave this world to you than." Victor spoke.

"But what about you, will you still be able to help us?" Blaze asked, with a concerned tone.

"The universe is quite vast my young one. There is many a danger out there that you are not ready to face. An we must keep at bay. So we have no other choice but to leave you for now." Laylene told. Blaze lowered her ears in disappointment at this, yet Knuckles had another question he needed answered.

"What about the chaos emeralds, what happened to them?" He asked quickly, above all that was something that needed to be addressed.

"You needn't worry about them. They have been sealed away in another realm of existence. Best they not be exposed to more evil hands." Cliff answered him, his gaze serious.

"So all we have are the Sol emeralds left?" Amy wondered. "Do you really think we'll be alright with just those, I mean only Blaze can use them right?"

But Blaze had the answer this time."No...Actually the Sol emeralds are not with me as of now. For some reason they have become inactive. Almost as if they were tired. I had no other choice but to leave them in my world to recharge."

"That is to be expected. Yet it as well is for the better. They have been drained from staying in this world for so long, they will need to recover in their own world for some time now." Chip enlightened.

"So it looks like we don't have any emeralds to rely on for assistance." Shade said clinching her fist. This was not a good position to be in. Now only their own power was accessible, and if that wasn't enough they would be in real trouble.

This caused them all to question this plan, but Gust stepped forward. "Do not despair my new guardians, for the emeralds will fulfill their purpose soon enough. But for now you need only trust in your own power. An we shall always be connected together with you...we are the ones destined to bring control to the chaos. An I am confident that you can conquer any matter, so long as your hearts are united." He said to them as he put his hood on once again, followed by the rest of the guardians beside him. They all spoke one last time before they began to fade.

"Farewell Knuckles, Rouge, show them all how much power you withhold." Cliff spoke causing Knuckles to raise his fist to the sky with pride. An Rouge to wave with a smile. Cliff showed one last grin as he faded away.

"Tails, Marine. I shall take my leave now. You have both done me rather proud. But don't ever forget, when it comes to battle. The mind is much more a danger than the body." Chip stated.

An with one last hug, both Marine and Tails thanked Chip for all he'd done for them. As he than left their sight.

"Silver, Amy, I wish you well...Take care of each other." Psi said as Silver nodded, with Amy clinging to him waving goodbye. He than vanished.

"Blaze I'm going to be gone for a while so I want you to stay on guard...And take care of everyone. I've never had to worry much about Shadow, he's always been kinda a solo act, but please look after Sonic...He really does need you you know." Laylene asked her.

"I will teacher. That I can promise." Blaze agreed, and with a nod Laylene took her leave.

"Shade I'll the rest up to you, now show em what you've got. An maybe try to settle things with Sonic alright." Aula asked as she put her hand on Shade's shoulder, her eyes soft and caring.

Shade looked back at her teacher and than. Lowered her head slightly. "I...I...Will try master, but I can not make any promises of the sort...Not right now, anyways."

"I understand, thank you Shade. I could not have asked for a better pupil." Aula than hugged her one last time as she too left from sight.

"You too master, you too." Shade said a small tear finding her eye, as she said goodbye.

"Shadow, now it is up to you to protect them. Let no one best you do you hear me. I did not train a failure." Victor roared looking straight at Shadow.

"I am the ultimate lifeform. There is no one I can not take down." Shadow roared back, causing a grin to find Victors face, as he to disappeared.

An with that Gust was the last one left standing before them. An just as he was about to open his mouth to speak...Sonic and Shadow came at him on both sides.

"**Chaos Release, Chaos Cutter!**" Sonic yelled as he came from the right, his leg glowing with red chaos energy. His muscles bulging as he took the limiter off his body.

"**Chaos Release, Chaos Impact!**" Shadow yelled as he came up on the left, his fist glowing the same way. His body bulging as well as he followed his brothers example.

The others were completely caught off guard with this. What the heck were those two doing? Yet Gust remained calm as they neared.

"You boys have a lot to learn." He smirked. Than just as Sonic and Shadow's attacks were but a breath away from their mark he spoke. "**Time Break**."

With those words the air around the three instantly formed cracks in it. Almost as if it were broken glass. Not even a millisecond to process this, Sonic and Shadow were suddenly stopped in their tracks. The cracks then expanded and quickly forcefully slammed the two hedgehogs away. Sonic and Shadow were just barely able to catch themselves and recover to a now crouching position.

Breathing heavily Sonic's expanded muscles returned to normal. "Awesome, (pant) we couldn't (pant) even scratch you."

"Astounding, (pant) so this is what true ultimate power, (pant) is like." Shadow said as his body followed suit.

"So may I ask what that was all about you two?" Gust said looking to them.

Sonic than began to smile as he stood up."I've never really been one for goodbyes, so I decided to just say thanks pops, in a more fun way. An just so your ready, next time you, me, and Shadow are going on a run together. Than we'll really see whose the ultimate." Sonic said giving him another thumbs up.

Shadow than walked stood as well a much smaller, but still noticeable smile on his face." I agree, this is merely a trial we must over come ourselves. So we will part here father, but It was nice to finally meet you. Thank you, and take care." Shadow spoke with a sincere tone.

Gust lowered his head. He was touched, and at the same time, quite saddened. He really would have liked to live with his family, and truly get to make up all the time they had lost...but sadly he knew this could not be done. When the fate of the universe hangs on ones shoulders, the wants of the individual will always be insignificant.

"I am quite the privileged being." Gust than threw two small objects to both Sonic and Shadow. As the brothers caught them they quickly looked them over.

Sonic was now holding what looked like a gold armband with a small deep red stone in the center. While Shadow was given a black ring with a dark blue gem in its center.

Gust was now floating high into the air."Hang onto those, and when the time comes they will grant you more power...Now I must be going...Thank you and...Stay well...My sons."

An so with a near tearful eye, vanished with the wind. Gone from not just this world, but this universe as well. With the previous Guardians now gone they all took a moment to let it sink in. Yet Sonic and Shadow seemed the most effected as they clutched the items their father had just granted them. Seeing this Blaze and Shade walked up to them.

"Are you alright Sonic?" Blaze asked grabbing Sonic's hand, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Stay strong Shadow." Shade encouraged as she put her hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Feeling the concern both the brothers steeled themselves as they turned to the ones next to them.

"I'm fine Blaze. No problems." Sonic smiled to her, not letting her hand go.

"We will meet again...So it is of no issue." Shadow let off, as he crossed his arms. Letting Shade know that no weakness was present in him.

With that they all returned to the remaining matter at hand. The whole where to live now thing. An again, Knuckles was the first to say his peace. A fact Blaze was staring to get annoyed with.

"Well now that it's over, I'll be heading back to the Master Emerald. I've been gone a while. Even with the Eggmen gone I'm worried it might have been taken."

Though the Commander quickly put away that theory. "You have nothing to worry about. G.U.N. would not be so naive as to leave such a powerful item unguarded. We have patrolled the island ever since you left and have not allowed a soul on it without clearance."

Knuckles smiled at this. "Thanks, once I get back you can tell them I'll handle it from now on." He said as he jumped to the air and began to glide out of sight shouting, "Later bat." From a distance.

Rouge just smirked. "Oh I'll be around. But first back to my place. It can be bad for business for a club owner to be gone for a year. Thankfully I had some friends looking after the place for me. Ta-ta." Where her last words as she flew off to the east part of the city.

With two already gone Shade began to think."I will need to find a new place to rest than." She said trying to come up with something. It was than Shadow approached her with an offer.

"You are welcome to stay at the ark as well. The colony is quite large, you will have more than enough space."

Shade looked at him with a slightly concerned gaze for a moment. If she had heard right Shadow had just asked her to live with him. (though the ark was actually near the size of a small city she would still be living with him) Taking it to heart she quickly answered."I think I will take you up on that offer." She said a small blush finding her.

Shadow remained focused an hadn't even noticed the new color finding her face."Alright then, lets get going." Shadow spoke raising his hand as the two teleported away in a yellow flash.

"Well with that we better head back to my house." Amy told Silver, as they started to walk. But the Commander had other plans in mind for them.

"That won't be needed you two aren't going anywhere." He stated causing them to stop in their tracks.

"What do you mean sir?" Silver asked a little concerned.

"You two have training to get started on, an for that duration you will be staying here at G.U.N." Was his answer to the two hedgehogs.

Amy was quick to respond with question."But I thought the S class quarters were gone?"

"They are, but if you recall you two are grunts, not S class. An as such the grunt barracks are still intact and open. So you may want to go get settled in, your training starts in...two hours." He told them checking his watch. The two of them started to stutter slightly in a manner of trying to get the words they had in mind out...But the Commander simply snapped his fingers and they were quickly silenced.

Before they knew it, they found themselves being dragged by the collars of their hoodies towards the large hole still adorning the streets of Station Square.

"We have a lot of work to do. I'll start you two on my strict training, we will start with weights...500 pounds should be a good leg band. Huh Silver." Rin said dragging him along.

Silver smiled. "Sure I can levitate that no problem." He thought as he imagined simply thinking it and those weights soaring off into the air.

Yet Rin was thinking things a bit different as she spoke. "Oh your not allowed to use your mind Silver that's cheating. This will be to improve you bodies strength, from now on your not using your powers." She smiled to him.

Silver went pale as he and Rin soon vanished into the hole.

"We are going to beat the basics into you even if you die trying." Yiffi stated, as Amy began to struggle wildly.

"Hey, hey lets not be hasty here. I'm just a guardian partner remember?" She questioned still trying to get free.

Yiffi quickly let an evil smile find her face as she turned to her. "Yes, but you have been begging to join G.U.N. for years. So now you are and your going to experience all the aspects of it...intensely."

Amy merely whimpered as she was taking down into the hole as well.

After they had left sight, Marine than began to laugh.

"Ha serves the wankers right. For mukin wit our stuff. Now lets go home mates I'm getting hungry." She said, as she started to walk off.

Yet Blaze stopped her."Uh Marine there's just one problem."

"What's up queeny?" She wondered.

"That was the only place we had to go, this isn't our world remember." Blaze answered.

Marine took a second to take this in. "Oh...So...what does that mean exactly?"

Sonic Tails and Blaze just stared at her.

"It means we do not have a place to stay at this time." Blaze spoke out with a bit of tension. Upset she had to break it down like this.

Marine remained still for another few moments. Almost as if it was a large file trying to be processed on a extremely low res computer...(an after a few critical system failures, and reboots, words finally came out) "Oh...We're homeless?" She shouted in shock, now starting to run around in circles frantically. The others fell over in shear astonishment, wondering what took her so long to realize it. Feeling they would be here all day if it was left up to Marine, Sonic spoke up.

"Hey Marine calm down, it'll be fine. Me and Tails had been talking about this while everyone left, you two can stay at my place." Sonic said grabbing her.

Both Blaze and Marine were stilled by what he just said to them. If they were not mistaken Sonic had just asked them to stay at his house.

"Uhh, sorry mate I don't think I eard right. Did you say we could stay at your place. As in your home?" Marine questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I said." He remarked.

Blaze quickly interrupted."Sonic, I don't think that will workout." She added a bit embarrassed.

"And why not?" Sonic said crossing his arms. What exactly was she getting at?

Blaze took a step back and blush. She really hatted being put on the spot like this. "Well, it's just that...we couldn't just impose on you like that. And besides, I'm not sure having the three of us live together will be alright... I mean wouldn't it be more appropriate, if Marine was with Tails, and it was just you and-" She was quickly cut off by Sonic at that part, quickly forcing her to look at him.

"Oh I get it Blaze. You don't need to say another word." He said to her grabbing her hands in his.

This caused Blaze to blush even more heavily. "Oh you do? Well, I'm glad. I think it's a lot better if we just..." She at once tried to turn her face to hide this from him. She really was embarrassed letting her feeling out like this. She tried to finish her sentence, but Sonic started to speak again.

" Yeah I read ya loud and clear. If your worried about the space don't sweat it. You and Marine can stay at my old place and I'll stay with Tails at the workshop. This way everyone will have plenty of space." He told them.

Almost instantly Blaze fell over in shock. He had not got what she was implying at all."Oh, I see that's what you meant." Blaze said a bit lowly as she got up.

This news really depressed her. She was actually looking forward to sharing a home with Sonic again. Even though back in her world, she merely lived in the same castle as him. An their actual rooms were quite far away from each other. She at least got the chance to see him everyday and share every meal together, and at times they both fell asleep in the same room. She did enjoy those parts. Though now was different.

"So, you two interested. I think it's a much better deal than staying at a hotel or something." Tails asked snapping Blaze back to reality.

An before Blaze could object Sonic had already decided it. "What are you talking about Tails of course their into it." He said putting his arm on Blazes shoulder. Yet that just left Marine with one questio she was burning to have answered.

"Just one question mate...Where would you happen to live? Cause last I checked, I never been to your house in all the time I been in this world. To be straight, I had no idea you even had a place besides G.U.N." She stated.

"Oh that's because I rarely go there anymore. My place is a bit out there, I live deep in the Windy Valley. But why just stand around when I can show you the place, lets go." Sonic said grabbing Blaze's hand. Before she could even object, she found herself being thrown onto his back and dashing off without a word in edgewise.

Marine was a bit concerned, she even felt sorry for Blaze for a moment. Yet she had other things to worry about right now.

"Come on lets catch up." Tails said as suddenly scooping Marine up in his arms. She was quickly found herself ascending into the sky. An with a burst of speed, the two flew after the blue streak of light racing along the ground out of the city.

The Commander simply smiled as he watched all of this happen. "Well I'm glad to see they are all taken care of. Guess I better get back to work, the citizens need to return home anyway." He said walking over to the hole and causally jumping in.

**ELSEWHERE ON ANGEL ISLAND.**

"Well this is new." Knuckles said to himself as he took in the sight before him.

He was currently standing before the shrine of the master emerald, and it had changed since he left. The large gray circular platform was very different. The usually broken down shrine now stood completely repaired.

No longer where the steps cracked and falling apart, but intact and not so much as a chip to speak off. Water now began to flow from the platforms of the place into a stone lined moat, of which several palm trees now grew from. The cylinder shaped pillars that once housed the chaos emeralds were reconstructed and they stood proudly around the the entire shrine. An to top it all off, the entire alter had been repainted to the glowing white color it had thousands of years ago. Yet when Knuckles approached the mouth of the shrine something caught his eye.

When he had reached the steps he noticed that two more cylinder like pillars were erected around the moat making it nine in total. Yet the these two pillars seemed to remain broken unlike the rest.

"I wonder where these two came from." Knuckles asked himself as he gazed upon them. He did not have to wait long for an answer.

"Mysterious aren't they, I two wonder of their purpose." A voice said from behind him.

Knuckles quickly turned to face the now quite thick forest behind him that helped hide the shrine. Truly it too had changed in his time away, becoming more dense then he had imagined. Still he had no interest in that right now as he began to glare. His stare of pure focus aimed at the rustling bush behind him.

Knuckles was ready for anything, be it a beast or a thief. (his girlfriend excluded...for now at least) He was more than ready to deal with them. Though when he finally got a look at who it was that had said that his glare halted and instantly he began to smile softly.

Suddenly the figure came into view. A female of orange color, and tribal dressing akin to his tribe. From the simple white top, to the green skirt, gold necklace and head band each with a blue jewel within it. Along with her white gloves and bandaged sandals, this girl painted a very calm and gentle picture when brought to mind. Yet for Knuckles, it was more of a nostalgic one as he began to speak.

"Tikal, its been a long time, how have you been?" He acknowledged dropping his guard.

Tikal smiled warmly at hearing him inquire of her. "It has been sometime hasn't Knuckles. But I am doing well, and now things are much better since you've returned. We have missed you." She said to him.

"We?" Knuckles asked raising an eyebrow.

An with a simple snap of her fingers things began to stir.

The tops of the trees began to shake and rattle as well as the water around the shrine. An within a moment, several small figures now stood upon the steps of the shrine, with one tall one among them.

Knuckles began to grin as they stepped forward. He was now surrounded by several light blue chao that wasted no time before clinging to his legs and cheering and hugging him.

"Yes, yes I've missed you all too." Knuckles spoke as he petted them. Than the tall figure stood before him.

"..." Was all it said as water dripped from its body. Its large green eyes staring softly towards the guardian.

"Still not much for small talk I see Chaos. It's good to see you again my friend." Knuckles spoke as he held out his hand to shake Chaos'.

Chaos looked at it for a moment before he took it in his own, and began to pull him up the steps of the shrine. Causing Knuckles a confused look as Tikal and the chao followed behind him. Chaos released Knuckles hand once they had made it to the top, now with them all standing before the Master emerald its glow brightly shining upon them all.

"Chaos missed you a lot, but there is another that missed you as well." Tikal said with a small laugh.

"I see." Knuckles said as he walked up to the master emerald. Its light began to shine even brighter now. "I am sorry to have been away for so long."

"..."

"Indeed, I do have much to tell you...But your right. It is good to be home." Knuckles stated as the master emeralds glow soon enveloped the entire shrine.

**ELSEWHERE IN A UNTOUCHED SIDE OF STATION SQUARE.**

"Well, it could've been worse." Rouge Said as she gazed at the building in front of her.

The two story black building stood with only a few minor scratches and bumps. Mostly just a few broken windows and some burnt-out letters to its pink neon sign at the top. Yes, Rouges nightclub was in great shape...considering a titanic battle that nearly leveled the city just took place (and adding the fact she'd been away for a year now). Hoping that this was the worst of it, she knew she had to go and check the inside before she could relax. So with a bit of hesitation, she approached the door. When she got close however, a few voices were heard inside.

"Quick grab him already you two!" One shouted.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. He's just to slippery!" The second responded as a crash was heard. Accompanied by the sound of broken glass. This made Rouge flinch a bit.

"Impossible...He's vanished?" The third said causing the other two yell, "what" in response.

Unable to stand this anymore of this waiting. Rouge quickly kicked open the door, not even bothering to use her key. "What in the love of all that sparkles is going on here!" Were her words upon entry.

Hearing her abrupt entrance, the three figures at once turned to face her standing at full attention.

"Hey boss, your back so soon welcome home. Was your trip nice?" The first figure blurted out instinctively, it almost sounded like it was prepared in advance to the one listening. With that note the three of them quickly assembled before her. With them all at her full attention, the three forms could be discerned accurately. An the rundown of who, and why, they were here began.

So lets do suspect style to match shall we.

Figure 1#

Name: Vector the Crocodile.

Bio: Ex-member and leader of the now disbanded Team Chaotix. Due to a lack of clientele and rising costs, the Team Chaotix detective agency was forced to close up shop and enter a new line of work. Fortunately for him and his men, Rouge was in need of some new (suckers) employees at the time, to which they happily accepted...For the most part anyway.

Job: Nightclub bouncer/sub boss(while Rouge is away). He's the main door man and the one that makes sure all the guests know whats in-store for them should they cause a scene.

Attire: A black sleeveless t-shirt with a swamp pictured on it with the words "Home sweet home" written right above. His signature headphones on but brought to his side in order to be able to fully hear at the moment. Silver pants complete with a chain attached to the right front and back pocket. And a pair of dark shades resting atop his head. All with his normal sneakers to boot.

Current mission: To get in Rouge's good graces so as to put in a word for him and his boys to get into G.U.N.

Figure 2#

Calmly stepped forward bowing in respect to his employer.

Name: Espio the Chameleon.

Bio: Ex-member of Team Chaotix and ninjutsu specialist. The most reserved of the bunch, and by far the most focused. He is highly committed to his training and is well versed in the hidden arts. He along with the other two members of team chaotic, joined Rouge's club after their agency went south. He now seeks to join the ranks of G.U.N. in order to obtain a more respectable sense of duty.

Job: Club bar keep. He prepares and tends to the drinks while giving everyone a bit of show with his illusionist skills.

Attire: With a pair of white form fitting pants and a black shirt that read, "Death B4 Dishonor." Along with his usual gauntlets, Espio was obviously dressed for the occasion, and to kill...Which ever came first.

Mission: He along with the other two members of team Chaotix, joined Rouges club after their agency went south. Now seeks to join the ranks of G.U.N. in order to obtain a more respectable sense of duty.

Figure 3#

The third one and by far the smallest fluttered before them.

Name: Charmy the Bee.

Bio: The third and most ditsy member of the team. He is quick to lose his temper, and has no restraint for anyone that belittles his height.

Job:Waiter, his job is to get out the drinks and make sure every customer has what they need.

Attire: Black pants, a white shirt. Though he also had a white apron with a pink heart around his waist. Yep, he hated his uniform the most.

Mission: Same as follows...I guess...

As the three now became clear Rouge sighed as she shook her head.

"Alright, who wants to explain why my staff and club are in a shambles?"

Without thinking both Charmy and Espio pushed Vector forward causing him to hit the ground before her.

Picking himself up and with a quick dust off he began to explain.

"Ah well, you see...We have a bit of an unwanted guest. But don't worry boss, we will have him out in no time." He assured.

Yet Espio and Charmy said different.

"Vector, I highly recommend you speak the truth at this time, before things get worse." Espio cautioned.

"Yeah! You know we have a problem here so tell it all." Charmy demanded.

Vector sighed, he knew that they were right. This was a problem neither could handle. So trying to lie to the boss would only make it worse. So, he began. "You see boss the truth is...We kinda lost the guy."

Rouge simply raised an eyebrow in question. How dose that work she thought to herself.

"You see he came in here about an hour ago, and for some reason just walked in like he knew the place. After we told him to leave, he just ignored us an dared us to force him to...An well...You were here for the rest." Vector sighed, it was hard for him to admit he had been defeated.

It was now Rouge's turn to ask a question. "This guy you're talking about was he brown, around Tails height, and constantly cracking jokes?"

The three of them all nodded at her, slightly shocked she guested right so easy. Had she known of this guy?

Hearing this Rouge began to chuckle inwardly, she than simply took a seat at the bar pulling up a glass. Turning in her chair to face her employees. With this she finished her movement with a cross of one leg over the other.

"I see you've had fun today. Now since your here already, pour me a bit of the red." She stated still looking at them.

They were a bit confused now. Who was she talking to, neither one of them were near the bar. They started to wonder if she was telling one of them to come over and pour her drink. Though just as Espio was about to move, one of the bottles on the shelf began swivel.

"Yeah sure, this place is pretty nice. But the helps a bit uptight if you ask me." A voice said from nowhere.

An as this voice was heard, the bottle fell behind the bar. Yet instead of shattering, a white flash shot out, and suddenly someone was pouring some red wine into the glass Rouge had set down.

The figure was strange to say the least. He wore what looked like red shorts but they seemed a bit faded in color. He had a dark yellow shirt that read, "Dead Funny" on the back. Black fingerless gloves with gray wrist bands, adorned by a red stripe in the center, covered his hands. An he had a portion of his brown fur hanging over his left eye.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy all jumped as they recognized this being.

"That's the guy, the one whose been causing us trouble." Vector yelled ready to grab the guy. Rouge just held up a hand for him to freeze, to which he did.

"Jester I would like you to meet Vector, Espio, and Charmy. My club staff." Rouge said pointing to each one.

Jester simply waved and smiled to them.

"Boys, this is Jester. An your going to be spending a lot more time together from now on." Rouge said taking a sip of her drink.

The Chaotix all seemed to answer with one word. "What?" As their jaws dropped.

Rouge quickly downed her drink and let out a breath of satisfaction. "Jester's a friend I met during my time away, and he will be helping with management when I'm out. That reminds me, you boys get this mess cleaned up. I'll call up Sonic and see if he can DJ tomorrow night. We need to celebrate my return after all."

**IN THE STILL OF SPACE.**

Many things about this world change on the regular, but one thing that has remained in a steady orbit is the former space colony "ARK" Shaped like a metallic version of the now late Eggman's face. This now G.U.N. governed defensive weapon just so happens to be the current home of a certain ultimate lifeform.

A bright green light had quickly appeared in the central control room. An after it had vanished to figures were left standing in its place.

"So, this is the famed Space Colony?" Shade said as she began to look around.

Taking in everything from the high-tech computer panels and doorways, before halting her gaze at the windows. Making her way over to one.

"I must admit, the view is very instilling. So this is where we will stay?" She asked her partner.

Shadow was already standing next to her, looking out the same window. "Yes, before G.U.N. Even before my memories...this was, and forever shall be a home to me. And you are more than welcome to view it as the same Shade, if you so wish."

Shade took to heart his comment and nodded. "Thank you...I will."

She was honestly touched by his offer. No one had ever been so nice as to invite her to share their home...Well, there was one other, but she had already put that far behind her. This was something new, and for what it was worth, she felt completely at home here.

With this Shadow merely nodded to her as a small smile flashed for but a moment. "I see, well I must ask that you wait here. Your room has not been fully prepared yet, an I will still need a few moments to do so. I will return shortly." He told her as he casually walked right towards the large silver door behind them.

With a quick slide, it opened and closed behind him. Leaving Shade as the only one there. Nothing but space and her thoughts to hold her focus.

Turning her back to the window, she began to lean against it as she collected her mind.

She was currently standing in the unofficial birth place of her partner and best friend, Shadow (before his true past was revealed that is). The mostly silver clad inside was infused with various high-spec defensive systems known to this world as the pinnacle. An to top it all off...She was bored. "Time for a walk around." She said to herself, a cunning smirk posted on her face now.

A few moments after saying that, she was already walking about in one of the windowed hallways. This place was in fact tremendous from both the outside and the inside. As she walked by she noticed all the vast sectors of her soon to be home. Right now she noticed what looked like a large digging site.

There were huge machines like bulldozers, cranes, and the like scattered about it. All intact yet seemingly inactive. Besides the dirt upon the ground, there were sections of steel and machinery that was guiding what looked like...Lava within them to different areas of the colony. From this she gathered that a lot of the station was run on geothermal energy (note this means being powered by heat from a natural source, usually lava from the earth). An by the rapid falling of meteorites in the area, she could gather on its name.

"So, this is the famed **Meteor Heard** I've been told of. If I recall, Rouge spoke of her and Knuckles first real encounter starting here...How quaint." She thought as she moved on.

Within the next few moments she had come to another large door, yet this one was a bit different than the ones she passed before. It was about 20 feet in height and far more enforced than the rest of them. Even going so far as to have a warning upon it reading,"ARK'S CORE RESTRICTED." It read.

Normally made obvious by the signs, she would have ignored it all together, but as she was walking by she heard a noise coming from inside. It did not take a genius to figure that there was someone within it. So she at once pushed a button next to the door and walked inside as it opened.

It was safe to conclude she was shocked by what she was seeing next. The room was vast, easily big enough to fit several houses within. There was a brown stone like path leading from the door, to what looked like some sort of shrine atop a bunch of stairs. Yet what probably concerned her the most, was the strange orange liquid that flowed along the sides of the path, making it look like the area was surrounded by a river or lake of some sort.

As she walked in she felt an uneasy felling come about her. Maybe it was not the best idea to come in here. Though as she reached the a part where the path split forming a fork towards the shrine, she saw something.

A bulky and wide shadowed figure, with large arms, long claws, and a flat head stood at the alter. From the way it was moving it looked like it was taking it apart. Feeling a need to investigate, Shade crept closer, but the moment she took a step she kicked a small rock into the orange substance. Immediately alerting the figure to her position. The being turned towards her with a full 180 degree rotation of its head, exposing two bright red glowing eyes locked on to her.

"All intruders must be eliminated!" It spoke in a low voice before turning its arms at her.

Shade instantly jumped into the air as a bright red beam shot where she was just standing, destroying the path she had just been on.

Seeing the destructive force and those glowing red eyes, Shade could make only one conclusion.

"I don't know how a dark beast got in here, but I know how your leaving." She said, her purple blade came forth.

Instantly time seemed to slow for her. For right, now her gaze was wide as she noticed something before her.

"Annihilation." The creature said.

The bulky black figure was now aiming a punch her way at only a few inches distance. At best because of the shock, all she could do was raise her arms to guard against it. The impact hit straight on from the swing of its massive arms.

Shade was sent sailing backwards, her face and torso shielded by her forearms. She at once vanished into thin air. Causing the beast to begin searching for her by turning its head from left to right.

"Looking for me?" Her voice spoke.

An as it turned to its back the monster was vastly shocked.

Now hovering in midair, was not just Shade, but what appeared to be a whole gang of her now staring back.

"I must admit, that show of power and speed caught me off guard. But I will not underestimate you again. Now see if you can stand up to an army of one, **Current copies**." Shade said as every single one of them drew their blades as which started to glow.

The creatures eyes flashed for only a moment as it rotated its head once again to take in the full depth off its current situation. Ending its quick look with what sounded like a machine based ping noise. "Analysis complete initiating appropriate response measures." A robotic voice said back.

"What in the twilight cage?" Was all Shade could think of until the monster began to change right before her.

Suddenly its massive arms and shoulders opened wide like compartments, showing an insane amount of guns, lasers, and missiles all with red sights aimed at the chests of each Shade.

An as Shade took this in it spoke but one last word. "Fire."

With the roar of a hundred different weapons, the attack went off. Instantly Shades army of clones began to melt and vanish in masses. Blasting smashing and destroying them all several at a time. This merciless onslaught kept up for but 15 seconds, before the weapons stopped firing as their smoking barrels retracted.

As the smoke cleared, all that was left was one figure still up there.

The original Shade had been just able to guard at the last moment, but she was not without damage. Her wristbands were chipped and scratched, her headband cracked, and above all. Her nocturnes belt was sparking slightly, showing it had shorted out from the strain.

"Target still intact, rectifying error." It said as its claw like hands retracted, bringing forth canons that shown with red light. "Kill." Was its final statement as it readied to fire again.

Yet instead of trembling...Shade began to laugh as she lowered her arms from guarding her body.

"Now I see, your a machine...That makes sense...Either way, you've just made your last miscalculation. I'm going to scrap you, and throw you out into space." At that moment the orange liquid began to shake and swirl, forcing the robot to look around itself.

The substance now began to rise and shape. An as it finished, the robot was staring at 10 orange dragons made with the same liquid. Now roaring as they appeared, coming to stand beside Shade.

"The addition of more targets will not influence the outcome of this action, all intruders must die." It said plainly.

"We shall see if that is a fact. Now** Rampage:Aqua Draco**!" Shade said as all the dragons rushed at the robot.

In retaliation the machine fired his canons. An just as these two mighty powers were to clash...A massive pillar of lightning arouse between them both. An quickly the previous attacks were disintegrated into nothing, as if neither mattered in the first place before it. The force of this energy shot both Shade and the robot back. Both of them now hitting the path. They were left standing up gazing at the pillar of power that remained between them.

"I thought I said not to leave the control room." A voice said as the pillar faded revealing the one that caused it within it's center.

Shadow now stood with a serious glare aimed her way. Seeing his expression, she quickly lowered her head in shame. She knew good and well that she should have listened to him instead of taking her own way.

Shadow than turned around to face the robot next, his look not changing. "An as for you, I've said this before. I appreciate your dedication. But from now on you will show more respect, Shade is our guest Omega." As he said this both of them began to look past Shadow and to each other, becoming quite shocked.

"Shade?"

"Omega?"

They each stated in disbelief.

**BACK AT G.U.N.**

Inside a large training room deep within the halls of G.U.N. four figures were working frantically.

"98...99...100!" Silver screamed as he collapsed to the ground.

He was currently laying on the ground of a massive white outlined running track. His face was buried in the dirt pushing up sediment as he exhaled. The bright light at the top of the dome like roof beating down on his back.

He had just finished a portion of his new training. He was completely out of it, he began to reason that he wouldn't last a week in here. An honestly, he felt that he was better off fighting one of the dark beasts blind, in space, with meteors shooting at him...O.K. Maybe he was being a little dramatic he started to think.

The one over seeing his work now started to address him."Alright Silver good job your halfway done. Once you do another set of 100 hundred, we can move from the warm ups to the real hard stuff." The voice said to him.

Scratch that, Silver was being to soft. If this was just the easy stuff. He knew that he wouldn't last another hour like this.

"Yiffi, please can we ease up a bit, I'm not going to survive today if this keeps up. Besides these weights you've got me using are ridicules." Silver pleaded hoping he would get some sympathy.

Though she just ignored his cries. "Come on silver stop being such a baby. There only little 500 pound weights on your legs, besides. Sonic and Shadow did 2000 laps with those same weights on their arms and legs with this very track, backwards. So you should be able to at least do this much if you expect to live up to their example." She reasoned.

But Silver was not happy."It's not fair to compare me to those two titans. I don't have thousands of years of combat experience against, supernatural forces beyond time and space, otherworldly creatures that have conquered several worlds, and unholy mutant combinations of science and chaos created by a demented man for the sole purpose of destruction and death. This feels like cruel torture." He retorted.

"Don't look at it that way. Think of it as a special form of training that disciplines the body to become its up-most." Yiffi told him in an effort to encourage.

Silver merely sighed. "Sounds more like your punishing me again for blowing up the S-class barracks. Jeez how many times can I say it was an accident." He thought to himself. "Well, at least Amy has it easier." He said looking over to where she was.

Just a few yards away from him, Amy was dealing with her own form of _training_.

"Faster or your going to get tagged." Rin called out nonchalantly from behind.

"Your insane!" Amy yelled as she kept up the pace, her voice higher than usual. An for good reason, for right now she was indeed in mortal danger.

"Hey, that's not nice, we're just playing a game of tag. Nothing crazy about that." She responded.

An she was right. While Silver and Yiffi decided to run track, Rin had suggested her and Amy simply warm up with a game. Tag was the agreed upon choice, and it at once started. At the start of it all Amy felt quite relaxed, confident even. She figured it was just tag how bad could it be...Well, she never thought it would be like this.

Right now Amy was indeed on her feet running around, doing her best not to get touched by Rin. Just like any other game of tag you may think...but there was one itty bitty slight twist.

"Yeah, except the part where you are tagged when you get stabbed by flaming spears, oh and by 7 opponents. Come on, there's at least gotta be something about summoning things like _that_ in the rule book!" Amy continued as she furiously ran for her life. Being chased by 7 spear totting black ravens flying right behind her (While Rin was placed atop the one in the middle sitting and enjoying it the entire time.)

Rin just shrugged at that last comment. "Nope, this is a multi player game. Besides, Sonic used to play this game with me all the time. And I never caught him. Your a hedgehog too so this shouldn't be to much of a stretch."

Amy ducked as one of the blackened ravens swooped at her head, just barely getting down in time. "Don't compare all hedgehogs to him. He's more like a titan!" She yelled.

**AT THE SAME TIME DEEP IN THE WINDY VALLEY.**

The shattered plain of the Windy Valley had not changed to much in the time that past. It was still mostly several hundreds of small islands floating around in the air high up in the mountains of the **Mystic Ruins**.

All the islands ranged in size and shape. Some had small mountains on them, others small plains. While some were massive and supported sizes about half that of Angel island, others barely bigger than a garage. Even though these islands were spread out, they had one thing that they all shared. A connection with the wind. All the floating islands were accessible thanks to a normally invisible road, that ran along with the wind and leaves. Making this area quite the sight. Yet suddenly a twinkle appeared in the sky.

"Incoming!" A voice sounded off as a blue burning comet shot down from the air.

It came in faster than one could imagine, and just like one would expect from a comet...it plowed right through anything that got in its way including the smaller islands themselves. Which were now being shattered into bits and pieces.

This comet kept up its path of smashing for but a few more moments before it finally came to a crashing stop. Leaving a large creator as a blue figure stood in its spot.

"Alright not bad. Looks like we made it here in record time." Sonic said as he looked around, his hands behind his back as he took in the sights of it all.

"Sonic, that was awesome, what do you call that move?" Another voice stated from the air causing Sonic to look up.

In a second Tails had come hovering down right next to him, Marine still looking with awe as she was being carried in his arms.

"Ha, that ones called **Titan Smash**. An its just a sample of what I've been working on in the last year bro. Your gonna love some of the big stuff I came up with." As Sonic and Tails said this Marine suddenly sounded off.

"Wow...This area be, straight ripper! I never seen such a sight before in me life." She said as she gazed upon all the islands around her hovering in mid air.

Tails and Sonic smiled as they noticed her expression. She was always amazed by the things the two of them found as normal.

"I figured you'd like it Marine it is pretty beautiful here after all. Hey what about you Blaze, what do you think?" Tails asked looking to Sonic.

Hearing this Sonic turned his head to look at the one he was currently carrying on his back. Blaze had been a bit squirmy for the first few moments of the ride, but once they had reached the **Mystic Ruin** she became silent. This struck Sonic as strange for a moment, and now he was about to find out why.

"Uhh..." Blaze said lowly. Her upper body was clinging to Sonic's back like it was attached, her tail and legs wrapped tightly around his waist not budging in the slightest. An her head was buried in his back and neck. "I think I'm gonna...?"

Blaze than quickly turned her head to the side away from Sonic and instantly lost her breakfast to the ground. An she sure was highly upset that it tasted much worse the second time around. Sonic, Tails, and Marine all cringed slightly at this.

"Guess, the ride wasn't as smooth as I thought than huh?" Sonic said with a slight chuckle, his eyes closed with a large grin on his face aimed her way.

Blaze now brought herself back in line with his back, as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Oh gee, he finally gets it." She said giving him a heated glare to match her current anger level. (for those of you wondering currently... **IT'S** **OVER 9000! **sorry couldn't resist.)

Quickly Sonic tried to make an excuse. "Hey come on, how was I supposed to know you were uncomfortable?" He stated hopping that would work.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I was screaming at you to calm it down and let me walk from the beginning!" She yelled at him, causing a drop of sweat to climb down Sonic's head as he looked back at her. But maybe Blaze wasn't as mad as she seemed he reasoned.

"Gee Sonic I think you really made Blaze mad this time." Tails spoke softly. He knew better than to get into this one.

But Sonic remained in denial."Come on Blaze, your not that mad are ya?" He asked her.

Suddenly fire began to rise within her eyes as she glared at him. Smoke started to come from her body, and the air around began distorting. Like a mirage was present.

"I'll take that as a yes than." Sonic sweated.

"All a board for the doghouse, choo choo." Marine taunted, not really helping the situation in the slightest. She never could help herself when it came to these situations.

Just as Blaze was preparing to bite Sonic's throat out, the wind began to pick up. At this Sonic's ear began to twitch. "Well finally its here." He said looking forward.

"Yep, I was hoping it would appear here Sonic. This will make things a lot easier." Tails remarked as he followed suit.

An before Marine or Blaze could ask, a giant violent tornado appeared in the area but a few yards away. The massive pillar of wind swirled at unmatchable speeds, Tearing up anything that got in its way. But above all, the most impressive thing about it was its size. Even though the four of them were at a huge elevation already in the **Windy Valley,** this pillar still stood high above everything. So much so, not even the top of it could be seen.

Marine got a good look at it and started to whistle. "Crikey, that things massive!"

"Indeed it is, but what does it have to do with us being here?" Blaze asked a bit concerned by it.

Sonic and Tails turned to them both and smiled as they spoke in unison. "This is your new home." They stated in union.

Hearing this Blaze and Marine's faced shot into a look of utter confusion. I guess you could put it somewhere between "what the," and "you must be kidding." If I were to describe it. It was than Marine had to speak out.

"Uhh...Biscuit. You do realize that be a giant deadly tunnel of wind right? Last I checked we couldn't live in those things." She reasoned now concerned for his sanity. As she put her hand to his head to check and see if he had a fever.

"Not the Tornado itself. Just look down, whats below us?" Sonic questioned to them causing both to look down.

Needless to say their responses where different.

"A serious fall?" Marine added.

"A long, long, way dow-" Blaze couldn't even bring herself to finish that sentence as she began to hide her face in Sonic's back and cling even more tightly. Her fear of heights showing itself again. "Nah, nah, nah. Never mind it! I just want to go back down, please Sonic lets go back." She pleaded, now shaking a little.

Sonic simply looked back at her and smiled softly. He had forgotten Blaze's natural fear of heights, one of the quirks he found quite cute about her. An with a quick small sigh he began to comfort her. "It's alright Blaze, we won't be staying up here much longer. We just wanted you and Marine to see that were right above the mountain near Tails' workshop in the **Mystic Ruins**."

Marine was still confused. "I still don't get it mate. What does that have to do with the big blow hard in the sky in front of us."

It was Tails turn to answer this time.

"Well Marine we told you guys you could stay at Sonic's place right? Well guess where its at." He said.

Marine than gasped. "You mean ta say, it be inside that thing?" She said pointing to it.

Sonic and Tails nodded. And her only word next was "why?"

"Well, we said we are hardly ever here anymore. So to keep the place safe Sonic decided to hide it, and what place seemed more appropriate in the **Windy Valley** than a tornado?" Tails answered.

"So your saying that you made that Sonic?" Blaze asked just slightly taking her head out from behind his back to see his face.

"Yep, and thanks to the high amount of wind in the valley. I never have to worry about the tornado stopping...Though it does move around from time to time." He answered.

"Alright, that's the most awesome home security system evah! But how do we get past it." Suddenly Marine grabbed a small rock, and chucked it at the tunnel of wind. It quickly was sucked in, cut to pieces, and blown out as dust. "I doubt a simple door opener will work." She concluded.

Sonic than (with Blaze still clinging to his back for dear life) walked up closer to it. "Don't worry, just watch and learn."

Tails than (with Marine still in arms) flew back slightly. Giving Sonic some space. "Here comes the good part." He said.

Sonic than donned a serious look about him.

The wind started to gather and rage at his feet. The small island they were standing on began to shake slightly, rocks and plants were starting to float around them all like gravity was being distorted. He than widened his legs stance, his arms still behind his back supporting Blaze as he began to inhale an extremely large breathe.

As he did this the wind started to have a vacuum affect around them. Bringing the islands debris that were floating around closer, and even causing Tails, Marine, and Blaze's hair to say as well. It was within this moment Sonic had finished his breath, and all around him became still.

"**Storm Buster**!" He roared as he released the air he had been storing in him, and shot it out like a cannon at the middle of the tremendous tornado. The shot was so powerful that not only did the wind force from it push at them all, it blew away all the debris that had previously been floating near them into the atmosphere.

Yet after it had happened, that was still not the most interesting thing. For when it was done, the tornado was shattered to nothing, and a small island that had been within it dropped from the sky.

It fell from where they were and landed with a quake, right near the small pond atop the mountain beneath them.

Sonic than relaxed himself as he looked down. "Alright perfect landing, though I might have used a bit to much power in that last attack. Oh well lets go check it out, come on Tails we're heading down...Slowly of course." He said looking to Blaze. With a quick nod from her, he jumped down as Blaze continued clinging harshly to him.

"Wait for us Sonic." Tails said as he flew after him as Marine began to cheer loudly.

**BACK UPON THE GROUND.**

Both Tails and Sonic landed this time with a far more gentle touch, just atop one of the mountains that made up the **Mystic Ruins**.

Though this one was a bit special, it was one of the few that had a pond placed on its summit that ran off forming a gentle waterfall below.

"Well we're here. What do you two think?" Sonic said placing Blaze on her feet as Tails did the same for Marine.

The two of them looked up and were quite surprised. For standing before them was an average sized two story home. (though being painted completely blue with yellow roof tiles did kinda make it stick out a bit) It was actually quite simple in design. Just a front door and few good sized windows spread all about. Though there was a rather large garage in the back, most likely a plane hanger instead of a real garage.

The landscaping around was actually quite well established. The home had but one large tree that reached up to the window on the second floor. A simple dirt path leading up to the steps. An with the newly added pond but a few yards away from the place, it was definitely a sought after spot for residence. An both Marine and Blaze were stunned by its appearance.

"Awesome, this place really looks the part. Never woulda pegged it as yours blue." Marine said looking to Sonic impressed.

Blaze was still quite taken with it. "I must say it is, peaceful Sonic."

Sonic just laughed at their responses. "Thanks, but you know this is just the outside. It's much better when you go in." He stated.

An without even a word Marine ran up to the the porch with Tails in tow, as Sonic and Blaze walked after them. With a simple key turn from Tails, the door was open, and the four of them walked right in.

The inside was just as awe inspiring as the out. The floors downstairs were made of a light brown linoleum, and were very smooth to the touch. As soon as you walked in, there was a good sized oak brown stairway on the right wall. A nice sized living room with two couches and a plasma TV in front of them complete with theater system (built by Tails) next to it, and the hallway leading to the kitchen next to it. The kitchen was surprisingly high-tech, from the automated stove, to the voice operated fridge.

"Wait, so the fridge does what you tell it to?" Marine asked as she looked at it.

"Chili-dog." Sonic said, and suddenly the fridge opened up, and one was dropped straight in his hand. "Maybe." He told Marine before taking a bite.

"Amazing, one of your additions I would assume Tails." Blaze said looking at him quite pleased.

"Yeah, I had a lot of time on my hands back than. Besides, it helped keep Sonic from always making a mess of the kitchen anyway." Tails blushed.

Sonic was shocked. "Hey! I'm not that messy." He retorted, his face covered in chili.

The others just stared at him while Blaze held up a small pocket mirror for him to see his face. Seeing his new look, Sonic quickly wiped the chili of himself. "Alright alright, I make a mess sometimes sue me."

"Moving on, lets go see you guys new rooms." Tails said as he lead the way up the stairs.

Once the four of them reached the hallway, at the top Sonic and Tails decided to split up.

"Well Tails why don't you show Marine her room, and I'll show Blaze hers." Sonic stated, to which Tails easily agreed.

"Alright than, Marine, you'll be staying in my old room...Marine?" Yet before Tails could finish his sentence, she had already dashed into the room on the right.

"Oy, so this be me biscuits old room huh...Hey, what be this button here?" She asked.

Tails quickly rushed in after her. "No Marine! Don't press that button!"

A loud bang was heard as Tails entered the room, followed by a massive amount of smoke. Blaze was a bit concerned by this.

"Should we check an see if their alright?" She asked.

"Nah, their fine. Few years back I enforced a rule for Tails not being allowed to bring anything in here that could cause a fetal explosion. An that's when we built the workshop. But anyway, come on I'll show you your new room." Sonic told her as they walked into the room on the left.

As they both entered, Blaze took a good look around.

The floor was covered in a soft brown carpet from blue wall to blue wall. There was a bed against the center wall, about a full sized one to be exact. Two doors were inside, one the bathroom, the other the closet, which was quite empty besides a few extra pairs of Sonic's signature shoes within It. A small nightstand with a blue lamp atop it. An to finish it off, a medium sized window complete with a view of the sole tree that resided next to the house, and a handle for quick access to the outside.

Yep this room was just what one would picture from Sonic. Not much needed when you prefer to just hoof it all the time.

"It's...Very simple." She said lowly, a bit unsure.

This at once caused Sonic to panic a bit.

What was he thinking, asking a princess to use his small ordinary room. Back when he was in her world, she had given him a huge suite to stay in, with anything he could ever need right there. An all he can give her is a simple house, with barely any real furniture besides the basics and an Nintendo Wii U, for some reason. (Advanced copy, hero perks gotta love it :). He at once tried to make it up to her.

"I'm so sorry Blaze. I know that your a princess and all, and me just giving you this simple place to stay. It must be insulting. I mean even in G.U.N. we had pretty high class dorms. So I understand if this is to low brow for you." But just as he was beginning to ramble, she put a single finger to his mouth stopping his speech entirely.

"I never said there was anything wrong Sonic...I'm just really happy." She stated.

"But why Blaze? This place is so simple, and your used to luxury." He questioned.

"Exactly. I've lived like that my whole life and all it ever did was make me feel even more lonely than before. But that was because of my duty, and my heritage. Here I can live for myself, I can have my own life..." She said before trailing off.

"What's wrong?" He wondered.

"I just remembered. All that I had brought with me, all that was important, was lost in the attack...The few small things I could call my own in this world." She said her voice now devoid of life. Like her very world had been shaken up entirely.

Seeing her grief hurt him deeply, an Sonic at once put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Wrong, you still have a three things you can call your own." He stated firmly.

She looked back at him with a bit of surprise. "What do you mean?"

"One, this house. This is your home from now on. So you will always have a place to call yours. Two, you have this." Sonic said as he handed her a small purple book with her name on it.

Blaze seen it and was sent back as he gave it to her. "But this, this is my diary. All my memories, my photos...my life. How did you?"

"I checked all the rooms over before I got the Commander and that little guy was the only thing that survived. Oh an don't worry, I didn't open it."

Blaze looked it over, and found that besides a few slight burns and ash, it was completely unharmed. An she began to clutch it tightly. Out of all the things she owned this was the most precious. For this could not be replaced. "Thank you Sonic, I'm glad I still have this...But you mentioned a third thing, what was it?" She asked looking up to him.

"Oh that." Sonic than wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. "Number three, is yours truly. You still got, and always will have me with you. So no matter how much life may fall apart at times. I'll always be here to help pick up the pieces." He said kissing her forehead gently.

Blaze was now blushing harshly as this happened, her eyes slightly watering. To think she would have been given such a gift as him in her life was really her most precious of all. She looked back up into his eyes, her golden orbs locked on his green ones. Her mouth now moving closer to his. An just as their lips met another explosion happened...And a burnt Tails crashed right into the wall in front of the room. Landing on his butt hard.

"OK note to self, never put that much power in a smoke bomb ever again." He said coughing up a bit of smoke.

Suddenly Marine was blasted out of the room as well crashing right into Tails, just as blackened by the smoke as he was. "I'm alright mates, just a bit well done is all." She said with a grin before looking behind her and seeing Tails unpleasant expression.

Sonic and Blaze couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, causing both Tails and Marine to start laughing as well. This was truly a strange moment.

"Well, looks like everythings back to normal huh guys." Tails said still laughing slightly.

"Yes, it would indeed seem that way Tails. And I must admit, I have missed this." Blaze replied.

Yet sonic than realized something."Wait just a second. Now that you two are all settled in, what do you say we have a party for just the four of us." He offered.

Marine quickly shot up at the mention of it. "Right on ya mate. I second the notion." Was her answer.

"Tails, Blaze your thoughts?" Sonic asked.

"Sounds like fun lets do it." Tails responded. All that was left was Blaze now.

An with everyone's smiles placed on her she gave in."It does sound like a good idea, but where are we going to get the suppl-" She was cut off as Sonic rushed downstairs, and than reappeared with some chips, sodas, movies and chili-dogs.

"You were saying?" He said with a smirk.

With a quick shake of the head Blaze answered. "I should've known, well lets begin than."

An with a loud cheer from the three around her, the party started.

**12:00 AM EAXACTLY 8 HOURS LATER.**

Sonic started to yawn as he and Blaze were wrapped in a blanket finishing the movie credits. While Tails and Marine were passed out on the floor surrounded by junk food and games. Tails leaning against the couch, Marine under a coffee-table with her lower half sticking out from under it.

"looks like it's time to hit the sack." Sonic said as he got up, unwrapping himself.

"Yes, I think these two are more than tired as well." Blaze said as she two arouse from the couch.

The two of them would've liked nothing more than to just stay on the couch and fall asleep in each-others company. But they knew they couldn't leave Tails and Marine there. So against all want, they forced themselves up.

With one more yawn and a quick stretch, Sonic than grabbed Tails and sling him over his shoulder. As Blaze did the same now carrying Marine in her arms.

"Well, I better take this guy back to the shop. He's in serious need of a charge, an I could use some sleep as well." Sonic said to her a bit out of it himself.

"An this one needs to get to bed just the same. Are you sure you two don't want to just stay here tonight. It's very late out." Blaze asked him, hopping they could just somehow resume falling asleep together on the couch.

Yet Sonic knew that was not in Tails and Marines best interest, nor theirs for that matter."Nah, it's best if we head on back and let you girls enjoy the first night in your new place. Besides, the workshops right down the mountain so with my speed will be home in an instant." He said now walking to the door. An as he was going out Blaze came to the porch and met him, Marine still in hand.

"What's up Blaze?" An just like that, she pressed her lips against his. Sharing a quick, but deep kiss with him before pulling away slowly. "Wow, what was that one for?" He wondered, not that he was complaining mind you.

"No reason, I just wanted to." She told him, his favorite smile finding her face.

Sonic had no choice but to smile right back at her. "Goodnight Blaze." He said as he vanished in a quick jet of speed down the mountain.

"Goodnight my Sonic...And Thank you once again." She said closing the door and heading up the stairs.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT.**

This was quite a day Blaze thought to herself as she lay-ed there. She than took a look at the small clock that sat on her nightstand. It was showing the current time as **3:27AM.**

"It's late, I shouldn't let that figment of my imagination get me upset. I'm sure it's nothing." She said to herself, as she closed her eyes and let the warm embrace of sleep take her in its hold.

Yet unbeknownst to Blaze, she was not actually alone. As a black figure stood atop the roof over her room.

A darkened Sonic had his arms crossed, as he began to speak standing against the full light of the moon that hung over head. "Still as alert as ever...I don't know why I'm surprised she was able to sense even that small one. Still, I thought fore-sure chaos beings were unable to sense us unless they had years of training or we at least made ourselves known to them on purpose. So for her to be able to do it on her own...It's very interesting. I wonder..." Sonic said as he licked his fingers of what looked like green juice that was on him. Surely the remains of the dark beast that he had just caught trying to sneak around and attack Blaze and Marine in the dead of night.

A blackened aura of evil power began to flow around Sonic's body as his now crimson colored iris' reappeared. Along with blackened creatures that seemed to be made of that same power, floating on his left and right, their eyes exactly the same. Like red horrid lights bouncing in darkness.

"When may we have our time...Master?"

"Yes, please allow us into this plain and we will show you our might."

Two dark and evil voices said coming from the black gas like creatures around him. They were now moving and bounding all around the roof he was standing on. Like wild animals begging to be let off their leash.

Sonic simply held up his hand and the two beings stilled with a quickness. "Have patience. I have not yet regained my original form. I am still forced to let that fake version of me control this body. But I will one day return to my true self. An the universe will once again know my power. Than, and only than, will you be able to run free. So for now we wait, and let him think he has control until I am fully reborn...Understand?" Dark Sonic said.

In unison the two dark formless monsters spoke. "Yes master...until you summon us than." They at once faded away like mere clouds.

Than the words Tails said earlier began to go through Sonic's mind.

"Well, looks like things are back to normal huh guys." He remembered.

Dark Sonic than looked at his left hand as he clenched it tightly.

"Normal huh?" He thought looking at the wrist band given to him by Gust once more."Sorry bro...But things will never be normal for me again." He spoke as turned and began to walk away vanishing with a swirling vortex of darkness, that quickly closed behind him.

"Sweet dreams princess." Dark Sonic's voice echoed through the night with a laugh, causing Blaze to begin to toss and turn in her sleep.

With dark creatures, hidden plans, and several secrets hanging in the wind...Only time will tell the answers...But this question remains...Are you sure you wish to know them?

_An there you have it guys. This one is finally complete. Oh and just a side note, I've created a new poll in my profile, and I decided to let the readers pick what they would like to see next. So if you can, I would greatly appreciate it if you could give your opinion. You have my thanks._

_So until the next chapter.**..STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.** _


	23. Chapter 23 Blurred Lines

**SONIC ELEMENTS CHAPTER 23 BLURRED LINES.**

_Alright everyone I finally got it out. Though I was originally gonna make this a two chapter release, I decided to make it a duel double chapter premier. (cause I know how much you love the doubles) But due to some...Complications. The second double chapter got corrupted, an now I am forced to write it all over again. An I can not release it at the same time. I am truly sorry for this you guys. Yet there is a plus, with the need to rewrite it I have come up with some new inspiration for the chapter an a few more add-ins. So it will be even better than before. An technically though it's in the format of one, you guys are still getting two chapters right now. So its not all bad right?_

_Also I have had a great amount of feedback from you all lately, and I gotta say. I am truly thankful for all the wonderful comments, and even just coming to read my story. It always is encouraging to hear from you guys, and I can honestly say that without all of your questions, concerns, and advice. I wouldn't have been able to come up with the many new ideas and plots for you all to enjoy. But I'm not spoiling anything. So here's part 1 of the duel double premier I do hope you enjoy it. _

**There's a line between good and evil...**

**Evil brings pain...**

**Good brings comfort...**

**Evil supports death...**

**Good supports life...**

**Evil is the dark...**

**Good is the light...**

**The line between good and evil is supposed to be this simple...**

**But it's not...not always for some anyways.**

**SONIC ELEMENTS NEW SAGA: THOSE THAT ARE LOST**

**TAKING PLACE IN THE VOID OF SPACE.**

"I think I've lost them...For now at least." A voice spoke from a strange black figure hurtling through the black nothingness space.

Right now the being was continually turning from its left to its right alternating back in forth to verify this statement was truth as he hurled through the stars. After a few moments of this it began to relax slightly.

"Well, it seems I can breathe easy. Still to think I would have the poor fate to run into beings like them is truly unfortunate on my part. Regardless, at least I have arrived at my destination." The black sphere like creature stated to its self as it gazed upon the planet coming ever closer.

The planet was a mix of green and gorgeous blue, with the glow of life all around it...The sight sickened the beast.

"Ha what a joke...To think Hydras couldn't handle a few upstart guardians...He was a fool. I will show this world the true meaning of being BROKEN." The creature laughed as it entered the atmosphere.

**ELSEWHERE.**

"AHHHHH!"

I couldn't even blink after I watched it all take place.

The scene I was in felt like a nightmare. All around me there was nothing but destruction. The once calm and peaceful forest now in shambles. Trees broken and snapped about everywhere. Several figures running around for their lives as fires ravaged the area. My home, completely destroyed in an instant. As the havoc reflected in my eyes forever burned into my mind...Three other beings stood before me two in front and one behind my back. Than it happened...

I watched helplessly as the person that stood protecting us fell to the ground. A dark figure quickly slicing its blade through the air to remove the red substance that had stained its weapon, a symbol of a blackened Z upon its body.

That's when they locked on me, those eyes...Those horrid crimson red eyes. That for some reason made my body run cold. Like something unnatural had made its claim on me. Glaring back at me like I had done something so vile to it, I could never understand the rage it had.

I turned to the one beside me and watched as my baby brother was shaking behind my back. His eyes sealed shut with tears as he clung to me, pleading for the one who had just fallen in front of us to stand again...But I knew that it would never happen. Even now someone like me could tell that much.

The figure than began to approach us. Slowly step by step, it was fully aware we had no chance to escape it. An I somehow could see pleasure residing in its gaze as it came closer. On instinct I tried to take a step back in fear for my life. Yet the second I slightly twitched a muscle I felt two small hands clinch tighter to my back. Than it donned on me. If I were to take even one step in reverse, I would leave my little brother more exposed to this monster and even more vulnerable. I turned my head to see him still covered in tears and shuttering uncontrollably...There was no way I would let him face this.

So I stood my ground and steeled myself. Though even I was shaking slightly, but I ignored my bodies clear waring to run. I knew there was no way I could've stood a chance, but I didn't care right now. I was not about to just let it kill my little brother and die without a fight...I was going to at the very least, give this monster some difficulty. Even it was just enough to let my little brother get a few seconds head start...It would at least give him more of a chance at living than I had.

With nothing but rage and the drive to protect my brother, I ran at the creature as fast as I could. Roaring in rage my fist pulled back ready to throw everything I had at it...But as much as I didn't want to accept it I knew the outcome already, and in the end it didn't even matter.

With one unseen motion, the monsters hand was now grasping my throat suspending me in the air as I struggled to breathe. It's grip was unbreakable, I knew I was done for now. So with the last of the strength I could gather, I screamed out.

"RUN SHADOW GET AWAY WHILE YOU CAN!" With all I had to him.

Yet it too was useless, he was frozen with fear. He could do nothing but cry as he tried to reach for me pulling at my leg trying to free me from the things hold. "GIVE MY BIG BROTHER BACK, LET SONIC GO LET HIM GO!" He yelled back still trying his hardest to pull me away, the tears never stopping.

He was always such a cry baby in the strongest sense of the word but he was also stubborn...What a combination huh...As much as I wanted him to run and save himself, he only tried harder to come closer to me.

It was than the beast looked upon him as well. An with the same speed held him by the same means as myself.

Death was upon us, I looked to my struggling brother, than down to the body at the monsters feet once more. "Mother...Please...Help us..." I cried one last time hopping she would get back up.

An when I said this is when I felt something shoot straight through my chest, now feeling my own blood run down my legs.

**FLASHBACK END.**

"NO STOP IT!" Sonic roared out as black energy surged from him and began to tear up the surrounding area. This power was unreal in might, and unforgiving in action.

Trees and boulders were sliced in two, an the ground itself shook madly as the power circled all around. It twisted and hissed violently as a blackened figure with burning red eyes was all that was seen from within. This being ready and without mercy for those who came across it.

Suddenly a large splash of water shot next to him. An at once he blinked, coming to his senses with a cold sweat, horror on his face as the power died down. Leaving only his black aura and crimson iris.

He quickly began to look around himself. He was turning from his left to his right frantically, as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

Sweat was running down his face. His breathing was fast and shallow, his heart racing faster than normal. This was a rare sight, but this was Sonic in a completely off guard and shocked state. An the fact he was alone right now did not help the case in the slightest.

He was on a branch in a tall tree deep within a deep jungle. As he looked to his sides he found nothing but jungle, and calming sounds all around him. A few bits of destroyed trees and the like as well, curtsey of his little rude awakening just now.

He than began to feel his chest in a frantic manner, to see if the hole was still there. Upon realization that his chest was still intact, he laid back against the trunk of the tree, letting out a huge sigh of relief as he did so. His crimson iris' returned to the natural green he knew of.

"What just happened?! Was it really, just a dream... That energy I felt was it? Dang don't think about it, ya gotta stop eating all those chilidogs before goin to sleep pal. It's seriously getting bad for ya. " Sonic said now standing up on the branch as he focused his sights.

He was currently within the dense jungle inside the **Mystic Ruins,** surrounded by nothing but trees and a small river. This place was utterly thick to say the least, only having several dirt paths going in scattered directions as walk ways. An the occasional cave found here and there.

"Time to get a bit more air." He thought, suddenly Sonic shot into the top of the tree with one swift jump. Instantly he broke through to the tip and stood upon one of the leafless branches that were in his path. Once he gained his footing he began to gaze into the distance, losing himself in it.

"No matter how many times I come here, this place always leaves a bad taste in my mouth." The blue hedgehog said to himself as he looked upon the two objects that instantly commanded his attention...but this was obvious, he was gazing out at the hidden temple of the echidna, and the now deserted base of the late Eggmen.

The two structures were thousands of years apart, but right now one would have thought them constructed in the same era. Solely based on outward appearance alone mind you.

Both places were over run with vegetation and greenery, an were falling apart little by little. Pieces broke off randomly (though one still had a massive hole in it due to Sonic's last visit), wild animals began to take refuge with in, some, even dangerous by Sonic's standards which says a lot. As these two large figures simply disappeared as time marched on, Sonic felt a mix of pity and fear for some strange reason.

Still feeling a bit uncomfortable he crossed his arms. "Man, what a sight...Well enough of this, time to find a less creepy place to nap."

Suddenly just as Sonic turned around, something had struck him in the back of the head knocking him slightly off balance for a moment. Landing right at his feet on the same branch he stood upon.

Wincing in pain and rubbing the area that had just felt the impact he started to wonder. "Alright I don't know whose idea that was but they're so dead...Huh?" Were the last things he said as he looked down to the object in question.

It was a strange gold colored medallion with a bright red crystal in its center complete with a bunch of unknown, yet somehow oddly familiar to him characters written around the jewel.

Feeling as though he was commanded to, Sonic slowly picked up the medallion, and as he held it up the red jewel began to shine brightly. An in a second...it just stopped.

"Well, that was weird...Wonder what this thing is." He asked himself. Yet not thinking he could figure it out on his own, he quickly put it in his pants pocket. "No sense in just standing around and wondering. I'll take it back to Tails and see if he can figure out what this thing is." He said right before jumping from the branch he was on, and onto one of the paths below. With a quick breathe he dashed off in a stream of blue light, speeding out of the dense jungle and towards home. Leaving a trail of swaying trees as he passed by.

**BACK AT TAILS WORKSHOP.**

Deep within the large storage garage that the workshop was built for, the two tailed wonder was at the moment underneath a blue biplane. His legs and name sakes the only things visible, as he rested his back on the cold gray steel floor. With a certain energetic raccoon girl crouched next to where he was at. A few shelves and cabinets storing various parts and inventions that she had randomly opened and took items out of. As well as being filled with thick bullet proof glass windows all around.

"Hey Marine would you mind handing me the wrench on the shelf, shes got a small leak going on and I need to tighten it up. Plus that earthquake we just had knocked some other stuff around in here." Tails asked as he reached his right hand out from under the plane. Holding it open for her to place the item in it.

Yet as he held it there he felt nothing be placed in it. "Hey Marine, you there?" He asked after another moment. An still no response to him.

He knew she was still next to him, heck her feet were right next to his head. So either she is contemplating the way of the universe...Or spacing out while looking at the TV that could been seen from the door into the living room. An since he knew his girlfriend well...He was certain the first option was not really an option at all.

"Marine what's goin on?" Tails said now climbing out from under the blue and yellow bi-plane.

Right now Marine was gazing blankly at the large TV as she stood against the plane. She was completely oblivious to anything but the words the announcer had just stated.

"A strange new island has appeared 20 miles off the Emerald Coast. Officials are still looking in-" A man in a gray suit was saying from the television screen, before it was suddenly cut off. Snapping Marine out of a trance like state. She at once turned around to see Tails holding the remote in his left hand.

"You know, when you said you would come with me to fix the tornado today, I thought you actually meant you were going to _help me_ fix it." Tails spoke now placing the remote on the yellow and blue tool cabinet next to them.

Marine quickly tried to cover for this by changing the subject. "Hey bikkie ya ere that? They said there be a brand new Island out there jus waitin to be explored. Lets fire up the boat an ave us a look see."

Tails had not found this amusing in the least. "Oh no you don't, your not going to sneak out of this one Marine. I've been meaning to repair this plane before we even went off training. And now I'm over a year late on up keep, an there's no way I'm going to drag it out any longer. It would take nothing short of a tornado hitting this place for me to let you pull me out on another spontaneous cruise." He stated.

An just as Marine began to fear that she would be getting another punishment, suddenly Tails felt a slight breeze touch him causing his bangs to sway a bit.

"Huh?" Tails said in response to this and the moment he turned back to face the door leading from the garage to the living room, a small tornado appeared right between them. Blasting him and Marine into a pile of spare parts that were amassed on the floor.

"Yo bro I'm back." Sonic said now appearing from within the tornado as it died out. Yep this right here, was equal to, or perhaps greater than a tornado hitting the place. An Tails mentally slapped himself for even stating such a likely occurrence. Marine just chuckled as both she and Tails arouse from the scrap now looking back at the hypersonic hero they knew.

"Yo Tails Marine there you are, I was starting to wonder if you were even home today. What ya up to?" He asked casually helping them both to their feet.

After a quick check for damage and a slight dust off of their clothes, Tails and Marine began to answer.

"Oy nothin much mate. Jus getting ready ta head for the sea on a bit of a romp. But I'm more interested in how your thing went mate, was it fun. Seemed a bit short to me though." Marine stated nudging his shoulder in a knowing way.

Yet Sonic only looked at her with his head slightly tilted. He was not understanding this at all. What was she on about, "a thing?" It was than Tails began to speak.

"Come on Sonic don't play dumb pal. We wanted to know how your date with Blaze went today. It was pretty fun right?" He said.

Sonic then shrugged his shoulder. "What are you guys talking about, my anniversary date with Blaze isn't until next week. I made the reservations and everything myself."

Tails and Marine then became pale. If what Sonic was saying was true than he really didn't know...Danger alert, began to flash in there minds over and over at this, causing him to form a sweat drop behind his head.

"Uhh...Mate you mean reservations to the restaurant princess said she really wanted to go and try." Marine stuttered.

"The same, but why do you have that look on your face..." Suddenly Sonic felt his mind click as he saw Tails and Marine twitch for a second. "Tails...when did I make those anniversary reservations?"

"On the ninth of this month. At 12pm to be exact." Tails stated matter-o-factually, he was there when he placed it after all.

"An whats today?" Sonic said lowly, his heart now pumping faster.

"The ninth, 3:22pm. Blue." Marine said checking the calender right on the wall next to her.

"I'm over two hours late for our lunch date...think shes still there?" Sonic asked and before the two in front of him could answer...They froze with fright as a figure now stood behind Sonic, looming in the doorway of the garage.

Sonic suddenly felt the nape of his neck become hotter, the air became thick, and a low hiss like burning ashes could be heard behind him. This very situation had all the symptoms of one of those crazy killer movies, where some dangerous person you don't know is standing behind you ready to strike. Yet this one was just a bit different from that.

Sonic already knew full well who it was behind him, and he took a big gulp. He at once tried to come up with a means of response. "Tails, Marine, I have a plan. So just back me up here and..." Before Sonic could finish he found himself interrupted.

"Fire in the hole!." Tails yelled as he grabbed Marine and dived right out the window, breaking straight through the glass at the same time. (guess bullet proof glass ain't as tough as it used to be)

Now with even more sweat drops running down his back, Sonic began to think. "Alright, just calm down Sonic. You know shes mad...Real mad...But remember it's Blaze. She is really sweet and shy deep down...Yeah, all I need to do is be nice and slow, and she will hear me out. Yeah no problems. I got this." He assured himself.

Sonic now turned around to meet her eyes. Which said eyes were now completely serious and focused on him. Like burning daggers aimed at the heart. Taking a deep breath, he began to smile and open his mouth to speak to her...Not a word was able to come out. For a huge flaming shock-wave engulfed the entire garage, forcing flaming might (and a loud scream) out the windows.

Tails and Marine crouched lower and covered their ears as it went off. The force felt like an atom bomb just went off in the garage.

Flames shot out everywhere with a bright orange and red color. These monstrous waves of fire seared and leveled all the surrounding greenery by Tails workshop...Even the modified palm trees Tails had designed to withstand extreme conditions (as well as lower to the side along his planes roadway) were no match. Or perhaps more like a match is the best way to describe them. Because that's what they looked like right now.

This onslaught of heat and power continued on for a good 15 more seconds before it began to let up a bit. Lowering in intensity, though that was still more than enough time to completely destroy anything within range.

An there, still crouching below the windows around the workshop, the two of them stayed."Oy, guess she was a bit aggro huh mate, to bad about the stuff in the hangar." Marine apologized to her boyfriend. She knew how much his stuff meant to him after all. As now it was most likely all ash.

Tails began to answer after the sound of the explosions had finally ceased. "There's nothing to worry about Marine, in the past two weeks since you and Blaze moved into me and Sonic's other place. I have already outfitted the workshop, (bang) as well as the rooms me and Sonic sleep in, with a type of alloy that is highly resistant to Blaze's...Mood swings I guess is best."

She found this intriguing but one question still caught her. "What about blue, ya think he'll be alright after that? We did kinda jus shove off on em."

"I'm sure Sonic will be fine Marine. It's Sonic after all." Tails replied assured of this.

Another shock-wave went off inside, along with another scream of pain. This also forcing them to lower closer to the ground, holding their ears once again. "Though, on the other hand...I'm not really to sure how much heat he can handle." He finished.

Back inside the hanger. As the fire died down, and the smoke cleared, both Tails and Marine began to peak into the now broken window above them. The garage was still intact, minus the windows and some burn marks. So his precautions were not en-vain. Even though there was still a little fire damage. Yet probably the most damaged thing was the figure standing in-front of Blaze right now.

"Look I know your mad, but wasn't that a bit EXTREME!" Sonic spoke loudly, his body still smoking only his eyes being seen from said smoke.

He was not too bad off at the moment...Well his clothes weren't anyways. His new outfit was made by Blaze personally as a means for him to fight and run effectively, while finally putting some clothes on. (and since they were made by the flaming princess herself, fire proofing was a must have) Though his fur and quills on the other hand... They were scorched gray. Giving Sonic a bit of a hot ashes look.

Blaze folded her arms as she glared at him, hearing his last statement. "You should be thankful I'm letting you off with just THAT! A medium well roasting. Instead of a charbroiled extra well done FLAMBE! I can't BELIEVE you forgot our plans AGAIN!" She growled. If there was one thing she could do without when it came to Sonic, it was his forgetful nature. That, and his lack of punctuality. I mean seriously, how can the _fastest thing alive_ always be late to simple meal plans...Especially with an appetite like his?! This was almost as bad as the time he forgot tell her he wouldn't be able to make their dinner plans on their 3 month anniversary. Because Inferno asked him to help back him up on a mission.

(Oh was she pissed off that time. (lol) But that is a story for a different day)

Sonic suddenly clinched his fist and a quick gust of wind started to kick up. An almost like a simple switch was hit, his now burnt gray fur and quills, were replaced with brand new shining blue ones. Leaving nothing but a pile of gray on the floor around him. "Hey in my defense I didn't forget are plans...I just forgot the time. But I'll make it up to you." He stated before blowing the pile of old fur an quills away with a clap, shooting them out all the now broken windows. An sending his famous smile to her.

There it was, her one weakness. You could blast her with cannons. You could drop over 2 tons on her head. You could even try and drown her a mile under the sea and she would still glare and fight you to the end...But if you ever hit her with that one smile from the one being she cared for most...She was beaten before the fight started. An true to the tale, she surrendered.

Blaze sighed. "I swear Sonic...You always take the fun out of arguing with you. Why do I even bother." She said with a slight grin about her as her expression began softening as well. It was simply _that_ smile of his. For some reason, no matter how much anger she was holding, she just couldn't defeat it.

Sonic enjoyed this fact more than you know, but he was also careful not to abuse the power for fear it might lose some effectiveness. He now decided to use another weapon of his. At once he was now behind her, his arms wrapping around her form, holding her body close to his own.

"Yeah I know hot-stuff. An I am sorry I got the time mixed up again, but I promise I'll make it up to you. We can go and spend some real quality time together any place you want..." He said nuzzling his head in her neck.

Blaze became bright red at this moment. Steam poured out her ears, her tail went stiff, and she somehow couldn't remember how to blink. She than started to stutter hoping what was coming out would be words at least. "Oh, uhh, well I mean...You don't have to...but..." Suddenly Blaze began to purr as she felt her body relax at his continued touch.

It was over now he had her soft spot, her neck. If the smile had broke her. Than this tamed her, she was putty in his hands. Free to mold as he seen fit...An as an artist would say. Sonic had a very _creative_ imagination.

"You always were sensitive here huh." Sonic said as he continued to nuzzle her. He was in complete control at the moment. Blaze was utterly at his mercy...and he loved it. He took in the smell of lilac that seemed to be a permanent part of her and relished in it.

Just than tails and Marine walked back within the garage. At once causing Sonic to stop, letting Blaze go. Slightly upsetting, and angering her now. Even making her shoot a small glare at the two.

"The fireworks over mates, cause I was wonderin if ya were gonna burn the whole place down." Marine said with a laugh, picking a few gray quills out of her headband. "P.S. Watch where ur aiming those things from now on, almost took me eyes out."

"I told you not to worry about it, I made sure this place was completely Blaze proof...Thanks to the blue prints you gave me Sonic." Tails stated proudly.

"No worries, thank Gordon for that one. Guess he knew it would come in handy huh?" The blue hedgehog laughed as Blaze merely folded her arms again. He had given those to Sonic right before they left, apparently with great judgment.

"I am very sorry about the fires lately...its just been a bit stressful I guess." She said while thinking it over.

The fires had mostly been during the night while she was sleeping, which she found strange. Don't get me wrong, Blaze naturally had a habit of burning the bed when she was little, (and you thought wetting the bed was rough) though she was sure she got over it years ago. It seemed ever since she began to live in Sonic and Tails other place, it had started up again. Only now they always were followed by vivid nightmares. They came only randomly, but she always could see the same thing in them. Maybe they were something more...But she decided to just leave it as stress from her new situation.

Sonic now put his hand on her shoulder. "Forget it Blaze no big deal. Fire is who you are just comes with the territory. Besides, if I couldn't handle putting out a couple random flames, then I don't think I'd be qualified to be with you. Now would I?"

Hearing this helped calm her down. He was right after all, as long as she had him this would be no problem.

"Attention Guardians I have a mission for you." A voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere, shocking them all. An Marine to the point of jumping into Tails arms again. Before either of them could figure out who said that a large TV screen descended in front of them.

"it's just the Commander Marine." Tails said placing her back down.

"Right, I knew dat mate, jus testin ya." She claimed dusting herself off, though her lie was obvious. No one questioned it either way.

The Commander simply coughed as he regained everyone's attention to the screen he was currently on.

"Anyways, guardians I have a mission for you. As you may already be aware, a strange new island has appeared off the coast. We are getting info on there being a large bit of ruins located on it, as well as some strange activity. I want you four to go and check them out." This was a bit of a strange request for them, even if it was from the commander.

"Ruins? Isn't that more of Knuckles and Rouges job sir, why send us and not them to check it out? Ruins aren't really our thing." Tails asked the man a bit concerned all this.

The Commander sighed at his question. "They were my first choice to deploy out there, but they are currently on another mission deep in the Sand ocean region. I'm afraid they may still be out of contact for a few more days at least."

The four of them seen this as a bit unusual but they didn't read to much into. I mean really, what could they be doing, what were Knuckles and Rouge up to?

**DEEP IN A HIDDEN PYRAMID IN THE SAND OCEAN.**

"Come on keep up or they'll catch you!" Rouge yelled to the one right behind. Not losing her place for a moment as she kept up her flight.

"You crazy bat when I get a hold of you I swear I'll..." Knuckles was cut off by the otherworldly screams going off behind him, giving him a notion to up his pace.

Currently the two of them were deep inside a hidden rocky chamber under one of the pyramids in Sand Ocean. They had come here to look into a rumor of a powerful treasure being hidden within the deep stores of the desert. So the hunters started with the pyramids, a few trap doors, some walls closing in, and a mystic green portal that seemed to be activated by a otherworldly melody. An bang! Here they are. Where ever here was exactly was beyond them, but you get the picture.

Though right at this moment the two were being pursued by a bunch of strange yellow golem like creatures with green glowing eyes. They had begun chasing them the moment Rouge had taken a small blue gem from atop an alter, surrounded by these things in a dormant state no less. Thus, they came to life, and the chase had begun.

Currently Rouge was in the lead with her flight advantage, while Knuckles was behind her on the ground going by foot. The monsters close at his heels the whole time.

One monster than swiped at Knuckles head, just barely missing its mark. "Hey less chatter and more action. Unless you want to be a scapegoat here." She taunted him.

Knuckles became even more angry hearing her. "When this is over you and I are going to have a long _chat_ about this."

"Sorry handsome but you'll have to catch up first before any of that, oh and if you could lose our new friends I won't complain." She told him now flying even faster, gaining distance from him.

A vein began to throb on his forehead as he to picked up speed, the monsters following suit. As they furthered into the unknown.

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS.**

"Oh well can't be helped. But this seems a bit unnecessary to send all four of us on such a rudimentary mission. Wouldn't one or two of us be sufficient for this assignment sir?" Blaze wondered.

The man then became serious. "To add to this, we have not had any contact from the previous team we sent to investigate. There were two of them, and now that we have lost contact we need some agents to go in and make sure they're all safe. So we will not be taking anymore chances, a four man team is now the mandatory for going there." He added clasping his fists together behind his back.

This was now getting interesting. What happened to the last team, what was in these ruins, and what about that meteorite from the news? The questions burned in their minds, until one could not stand by any longer.

Sonic now stepped forward. "Alright finally some action. Its been toooooooo, boring around here for my taste. So sign us up Commander, will take care this one no sweat." A n finishing with his trade mark thumbs up, Sonic was ready for anything.

"I see, well that's is reassuring coming from you Sonic. Alright your mission is to investigate the ruins, and check on the status of the previous team. Any questions?" The Commander said strongly looking them over like a hawk.

"No sir!" The four of them responded just as powerfully standing at attention. Showing a great respect for the man they received this from.

A smirk now found his face after hearing the fours reply. "Understood, now move out and show them the power of G.U.N." He said as his screen logged off.

With that the hanger door of the workshop opened. Tails was about to jump in the seat of the tornado when suddenly Marine pulled him back.

"Not this time love, that ones not up to go yet. We'll be taking the ship." An before anyone could object Marine hit a big blue button on the wall of the hanger. Instantly holes appeared under the feet of the four and they were quickly sucked into them.

Now they were being shot through a lit up tunnel that after a few moments dropped them all off on the deck of the new ship Tails and Marine had made during training, being held in quite a place. They were right now in a massive closed off cave under the hill of the workshop. To describe one would see a large docking area even up to G.U.N. standard. Complete with flashing terminals, steel flooring everywhere, and...even more ships of various shape all over. (though all still being constructed except the one they were on)

Blaze started to look around as they landed. Her curiosity aroused. "I feel I must ask, Marine. Where do you find the time to make all this stuff?"

"Some do Sudoku, I build ships." She responded simply.

Sonic began to smirk as he turned his head to gaze at the big door with Tails and Marine's symbol on it. "To the new island...OK time to party!" He said turning forward and pointing to the huge doors.

"Right on ya mate time to ave a go!" She cheered from the ships control room, hitting another button, the doors were opened, and the ship shot out of the cave dock with a quickness.

Seeing this Tails followed along. "You got it Sonic!" He said as he went up to join Marine in the control room.

With a blast from the engines, and the calm ocean day giving them the great conditions. The team of four, headed into the direction the Commander had sent them.

**BACK AT G.U.N.**

Inside his office the Commander took his seat, a look of deep thought about him.

"Sir far be it for me to question your judgment. But why do you seem so apprehensive?" His secretary's voice spoke through a small intercom on his desk.

"To be honest Martha I would have preferred sending Knuckles and Rouge on this assignment more than you realize." He responded.

The voice replied again. "But those two are currently on a mission in the Sand Ocean. Even still this mission would require a bit more speed. Seems perfect for them." She thought.

"I am concerned because it's them Martha."

"I don't understand sir."

"There are still the matters of whom I sent in first...I have a feeling this may not have a good ending in-store." He said gravely.

"I understand sir...Oh I almost forgot you have a visitor. He says he has an appointment with you today." She said.

"Send him in than Martha." The Commander replied leaning back in his chair.

At that moment the door to his office opened and a shadowed figure walked in closing the door back behind him.

"Ah, a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm glad you could make time to see me on such short notice." The figure said.

Seeing the being in front of him caught the Commander was caught by surprise for a moment. "I see well it was of no trouble...But since my com-links are now turned off, why don't we skip the formalities. You and I both know I don't make appointments. So what do you want?"

The figure merely smirked at him. "Always so direct aren't you. But it's to be expected from the great Abraham Tower."

"If you know my name than you can't be here for an autograph." The Commander spoke his guard now becoming more tense.

"Indeed, I have much more...Serious matters to discuss with you." The man said.

**AT THE SAME TIME OUT AT SEA.**

The wind blew causally as the quartet sailed the open sea. There destination locked and the engines in full gear. They were but moments away from hitting land, but began to wonder what it was they would be coming across. Or they would be I should say, if they weren't all ready killing time that is.

At the moment Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Marine were very near Skoal island (the name told to them in the file briefing as the islands designation) but on the way they had come across a bit of an obstacle. A hurdle if you will.

Several massive water dwelling sea serpents, had ambushed the ship and attacked. All of them were at least the size of a small tanker ship in thickness and length. All dark gray in color, with evil white eyes and no limbs to speak of, just a fin like tail beneath the waves propelling them. These things were hunters, monsters with a taste for blood and a attraction to movement. The very main reason not many ever returned from this part of the ocean. An with our crews large interesting ship coming into their territory, time was the only thing between them and an encounter. Once their ship was but a mile off coast, the numerous beasts popped out of the drink and surrounded the boat. Their eyes and fangs set. Then with barely a warning, they pounced on them. They never saw it coming.

Suddenly canons were fired and smoke was seen. The loud shrieks of monsters sounding as it happened.

"That be 7 mates, ow many you dingoes snag huh, bet not as many as the great captain Marine. " Marine spoke proudly standing over her haul of now dead beasts. With her wrist canons she made short work of them. She was quite proud, and why shouldn't she be; she just took down 7 deadly monster of the deep with 6 shots (yes one shot blasted right through two monsters). Her pride was at an all time high right now.

The sound of smashing was heard, and quickly Tails came from the air and landed right next to her. A grin on his face.

"Not bad Marine, but I just got ten in 5 shots." He said as the Swiss-cheese like bodies of the serpents hit the deck of the ship. A bit of blood draining out.

Marine began to lose a bit of her pride now as she addressed him. "Aight mate, ya got me that time. Well, I at least pull a good second."

Just than a loud burning hiss was heard by the two. They quickly turned around to see several burnt carcasses floating on the waters surface...before quickly crumbling to bits.

"20 in but 2 attacks...An adequate warm up I suppose." Blaze said now standing behind them as she walked casually up to there position. Elegance and pride exuding from her being. Yep she was not referred to as royalty for nothing I'm afraid. An with that last show of power, accompanied by her triumphant stride. The die was cast.

Tails' left eye twitched for a moment and Marine felt her pride grow even smaller as this happened. Yet, she still remained positive.

"Well no big lose gov-nah. Princess always was good at catchin fish. So she had the advantage. Even still, third ain't bad. I still got more than blue. He is just sittin there sleepin after all." She said as they all looked over to the blue hero.

It was true. Sonic was indeed sitting on a lawn chair on the deck right now. His shades covering his eyes his body laid back, with his hands resting behind his head. Not even showing a sign of movement. The other two were concerned. Since when did Sonic just sit around during a fight, he did say he was bored right.

"I gotta say this is unlike you Sonic you alright?" Tails asked him his head a bit tilted to the side.

He made no reply, just a head nod.

"Sonic is there something wrong?" Blaze asked him in the same manner as Tails.

"Not a thing babe. Not a thing." He stated calmly with a smile.

They were still confused by this until Marine spoke out.

"Hey blue didn't ya ere? You lost the contest mate, we whooped ya red an raw." Marine laughed wildly with her hands at her sides. Yet some how after just a few seconds she felt hollow. Like she was missing something. It was than when Sonic began to move that she felt it even stronger.

"Wait for it." Sonic said pointing up a finger.

Instantly, another huge school of monsters swam up from the deep and surrounded the boat again. Only this time more than the last batch.

An just as they began to hiss Sonic was already on his feet. With one swift roundhouse kick, he sat back down. Assuming his same position. The others weren't sure what he did by this, but one thing was sure. The monsters were not about to sit and wait. They all quickly dove at them, and Blaze, Tails, an Marine readied themselves for battle. Yet after a blink the beasts stopped a mere 3 feet from them...As their bodies split in two, forcing them all to drop dead into the ocean. The others became shocked and than looked back at Sonic...Who merely just yawned as he finished counting to himself.

"40 in one hit. Looks like you came in last Marine." Sonic said plainly, putting his shades on the table next to him as he grinned at her.

The others simply stared blankly at him, though Marine just threw her hands up in defeat.

As this happened the island came into view.

The island was a bit different to say the least. It was about the same size as Angel island, with large forests surrounding it's mountains. An in the center was a massive rock formation that resembled a vicious creatures skull. As the crew gazed upon the island strange sounds began to be heard.

Blood chilling howls of surely deadly monsters began to echo through the air. Bouncing off the very wind itself. This caused Blaze to steel herself and Marine to hide behind Tails on instinct (gaining a sigh from him). Sonic on the other hand began to grin as his spikes suddenly started to lift up slightly.

"Well, looks like there's a big welcoming party for us, lets rock it." Sonic said without another word, as he dashed off for the shoreline making a large part in the water as he did so.

As the sudden blast of wind hit the others they all quickly began to follow.

"Wait up Sonic." Tails responded as he took to the air with Marine grabbing his hands and tagging along.

"I swear sometimes he's _too_ fast on his feet." Blaze thought to herself as flames shot out from the bottom of her soles. Lifting her into the air, and carrying her right next to Tails and Marine.

It took the three of them but a few moments to make it the shore after Sonic had blasted off. An as they set foot on the sandy beach, looking around was their first action taken.

All that was before them was sand and dense green foliage. An now for some reason the sunny weather they had just been enjoying, was overshadowed by a thick fog. Which seemed to cover the island. Than that eerie howling started again.

"I think we may ave made a bit of a screw up on this trip mates. My guts sayin we be in a bad area." Marine spoke softly as a chill went down her spine, while she continued to look from left to right. Something felt like it was getting closer, and she wanted no part of whoever, or whatever it was.

"Regain yourself Marine, we have no time for your games right now. We have a mission to accomplish, and now we must find Sonic as well. Fortunately I am still connected via our link. I will locate him first." Blaze assured as she brought her right hand to the gem on her forehead, and began to concentrate as the three of them walked into the deep jungle.

The three of them began to give search. Tails and Marine shouting his name, while Blaze began to sense for him.

As Blaze began to try and sense Sonic...Something was off. She could not seem to feel his presence anymore. Suddenly her link just stopped without warning. Causing her to jump back a bit as the gem on her forehead sparked for a second. Startling her and the other two.

"Blaze you alright what happened?!" Tails and Marine both said in unison as they came to her sides supporting her.

Catching her balance once again, Blaze started to respond as she held her head. "Yes, I'm fine...But I can no longer sense Sonic. It's like our link was cut. Almost like something...Else was interfering." She stated...Than her ear began to twitch.

Blaze quickly began to let her ears flick, moving forward and back as she listened intently to her surroundings. Trying in earnest to catch what she had just heard once again. It was than she heard a slight breathing from behind them. It was emanating from the vast jungle shadowed in the trees, but worst of all...it was very close. An quickly her blood ran cold as she felt somethings presence.

Tails and Marine knew well from experience. Anytime Blaze's ears began to twitch it was a bad sign. Either something was coming...Or something was already here.

"Move now!" She yelled out instantly.

Without thinking the three of them shot off into the dense jungle in front of them at full speed. A monstrous roar sounding behind them the moment they moved. Something was stalking them, something very powerful.

Blaze, Marine, and Tails couldn't make it out, but they knew they needed to get some distance from it. So they at once picked up the pace. Tails snatched Marine onto his back and his name sakes began to spin like a propeller. Forcing the fox boy to gain even more speed as Marine held tight. Blaze's feet began to catch fire as her strides became longer, now leaving a trail of flames behind her, to both quicken her movement and slow whatever was hunting them. Yet the roars became more haunting, still close behind them. Not so much as a hint of slowing.

As they kept this up the jungle started to get deeper. Nothing but more trees and plants everywhere they looked. Almost like an elaborate cage. One of which they were determined to get out of. Suddenly just as the three of them entered a large clearing of nothing but grass and bushes, they looked back for a moment...Causing them to crash into something in front. Blaze, merely being forced to the ground by impact. Tails and Marine on the other hand. Were sent straight into a bush next to her.

"Shoot, letting myself be distracted at that speed... Disgraceful...Tails, Marine, are you two alright?" She asked rubbing her head. She wasn't hurt, but whatever had hit them was really solid.

"We're alright mate...Though I feel like I been ere before." Marine said popping her head out the bush. A few twigs in her pigtails.

"Ditto...What did we hit anyway?" Tails responded doing the same, only a bird nest atop his head instead.

"You guys sure know how to crash. Dang, I'll feel this tomorrow." Another voice answered them.

They quickly looked up after hearing that. Only to see Sonic standing right in front of them, dusting off his jacket they had all just slammed into. On instinct the three of them stood up and confronted him.

"What is wrong with you Sonic, why the heck did you just take off like that?!" Blaze yelled at him her hands pulling his collar.

Right now her mood was somewhere between, I'm so glad I found you, and I'm going to cook you alive this time.

A sweat drop now found his head again. "Whoa, whoa. Sorry guys. I felt something strange and had to check it out. So I just acted on instinct. Besides is this the time to be getting mad at me...Or introducing me to your new friend." He said pointing behind them.

Just as they turned around to see the trees at the edge of the clearing, but a few yards away. They began to shake violently once the four of them had locked their eyes there. The roar from before sounded again, giving way to a large pair of yellow eyes bouncing in the cover of the greenery. The complete form of the creature now before them unforeseeable...But the fear and power it exuded was unmistakable. An it stood just a few feet below the height of the trees. Trees easily over 50 feet high.

Blaze, Tails, and Marine all quickly assumed their fighting stances. They were not sure how to handle this. Yet Sonic seemed unaffected.

"This guy looks like he wants to play guys...Let's show him our cards." Sonic spoke now putting his hands in his pockets as he looked to them all. With a quick nod, they all knew what to do. It was than apparent why he always called the shots with them.

Fire began to rise from Blaze as she started to growl. Showing her two fangs. Her aura dancing in the air wildly.

Marine cocked her canons, letting them gather energy. As power started to build in them, her bandana dropped over her eyes forming the her visor. An she quickly started to take aim.

Tails simply began to raise his aura as much as he could control. Yet hiding his hands, so that Sonic would not see that one was flashing. He still was not going to let him know about his condition.

The creature glared back at them and remained, unimpressed by there attempt to intimidate it. It than took a step closer. Forcing them to try and raise their auras even higher. It was than Sonic let out a sigh.

"Alright, looks that's not enough huh? So I see your hand...An raise ya." Sonic said now locking eyes with the beast.

As he did this everyone became still. Sonic's quills began to rise and sway as black energy crawled up his body. His iris' turned blood red and his fangs started to gleam. Yet perhaps the most horrifying thing, was what now stood behind him as the transformation finished.

The two red eyed formless black beasts that had come to him before emerged from behind him, stemming right out of the aura he exuded. Like ghosts in his shadow. They now stood at a height quite taller than that of the creature in front of them. Their bodies large and muscular from arms to legs. Fierce claws on all four limbs, and a long flowing tail trailed behind them both. The heads were as black as the rest of them and could only be described as beastly in shape, yet still formless. Only a dark gas showing them, with jaws full of tremendous serrated fangs. They could only be described as monsters, nothing less. The two than locked eyes on the creature as well.

Seeing them now, it at once took notice and seemed to almost be shocked. It backed up slowly, a bit of fear present in it. Sensing this change, the two creatures behind Sonic roared towards it. Instantly a pulse of fear and power was sent out in all directions. The shock-wave was in fact so forceful it bent the grass, as well as surrounding plants and trees when it passed. It caused a chill to go down Blaze's spine, causing her to shutter. Though strangely enough, Marine and Tails seemed unaffected. It looked like they could not even hear this, or feel it. Still, the attack was all to real, as it even forced the monster a step back in response to the power the blast held in it.

The creature in the trees continued to glare, but quickly retreated back into the darker parts of the jungle from whence it had came. Without so much as a struggle to speak of.

"What a loser. Next time...Learn your place." Dark Sonic said, bringing his hand up to his face. His monsters laughing madly as they watched this all play out. Enjoying every minute of it. It was at this moment, Blaze turned around to see what had just happened.

Shocked only to see a normal Sonic, his hand back down to his side. His creatures gone without a trace. Though he seemed a bit stirred, but to be fair so did she. As she could've sworn she had just felt something come from Sonic just now.

"Sonic?" She asked looking at him, still wondering if she was seeing everything correctly.

Sonic shook his head and looked back at her in a confused fashion. "Huh, what's wrong Blaze somethin up?" He asked her.

She couldn't answer, all she was able to say was, "No it's fine." She put it to rest, maybe she was just on edge right now.

With a quick shrug from him that ended it on the spot, an Tails and Marine now turned back to them, once they were sure the monster had gone.

"Wow, I don't know what that thing was but it sure did leave easy." Tails said scratching his head.

"Your right mate, it looked almost scared for a moment there. Hmph, guess he heard of me an ran off." Marine laughed, getting a distraught look from her friends.

"Well anyway guys, follow me I found something while I was out here." Sonic stated now walking back into the dense jungle behind them.

Quite curious, the others quickly followed suit. Still keeping an eye out for whatever other surprises might be in the shadows. Still what was that thing that was following them. Blaze thought as she took one more look back at the part of the jungle it vanished into.

"Yo Blaze keep up." Sonic yelled out from up ahead.

"Coming." She replied running off into the jungle after his voice. She was still uneasy but that would just be the latest notch in the belt today.

The four of them continued up a small pathway etched out in the jungle, curtsey of a certain blue buzz-saw. An within moments were at another clearing, though this one had a bit more to it than just grass and a few trees.

"Whoa..." Seemed to be the common for Blaze, Tails, and Marine as they looked upon this sight.

Right now they were surrounded by half destroyed brown structures, and sculptures. All of which were covered in ivy and other plants that had run a muck. Murals (which is a fancy word for wall drawings) decorated an innumerable amount of them as well. All in all giving this place the whole lost ruins feel. Of that there was no doubt in their minds.

"Well, I guess we can mark off finding the ruins. Now just one job to go." Sonic said as he began to lean against a destroyed building wall.

Blaze had now begun to do the same as she came next to him, her arms crossed. "Your right, now that we've found the ruins. All that's left is to locate the missing team." She said as they watched Tails and Marine study the buildings.

"Your right Blaze, but before that I would like to get a good look at these ruins first. Oh and don't brake anything you guys. This place might be booby trapped." Tails warned taking a closer look at what seemed to be a headless gray statue.

Marine just sighed." Aight mate I read ya, yet there still be the question,where are they?" She asked as she touched a small wall. Which at once broke and crumbled to pieces, making quite the loud crash.

The others instinctively glared at her. "Oops...My goof." An with those words a strange hissing noise could be heard by them.

Sonic readied his stance. "Any chance this is a welcome?"

Suddenly hundreds of red and blue balls of destructive energy started to converge over head and around them.

"Guess not." He said jumping into the air towards the ones up high.

"Tails, Marine, make some room." Blaze said as her hands began to ignite, facing down the orbs coming her way.

Tails and Marine quickly took cover behind a still intact building as they watched. On instinct Sonic and Blaze took to action.

Sonic was now surrounded in the air by a mass of red energy balls, while Blaze was cornered by a armada of blue ones. As they waited for things to start...A pebble dropped. An the area came to life with movement. Zeroing in on the hedgehog and cat without let up.

Sonic was rapidly kicking the blasts out into the sky every which way he felt. He reacted so fast in fact, there was not a single one that could get within his guard zone. To personify, he looked like a tornado shooting out blast after blast in every direction. Blaze's approach on the other hand was a bit more aggro.

She was viciously swiping and clawing, the ones that came her way to shreds. Dispersing them harmlessly after each swipe. Her hands a blur, only fiery claw marks slicing through the air.

Blaze and Sonic kept up this pace for a few mere moments before things got a bit more...complicated. The blue and red balls of energy suddenly stopped appearing all together.

"What's the matter got nothing left?" Sonic smirked as he looked around, not seeing anymore attacks heading his way. An with the onslaught he just repelled away he would not be shocked, if that was all.

Yet Blaze seemed more cautious. "Don't let your guard down Sonic. I doubt if they went through the trouble of shooting that many at us, they would just leave it at that." She warned still keeping her eyes sharp as she looked from left to right.

Just than the ground began to shake wildly.

"I ever tell you how much I hate it when your right." Sonic said.

Instantly the spheres of energy reappeared, but this time there were no holds barred. The orbs had come back, but this time twice their original size (for example they were no bigger than soccer balls before, now they were the size of full blown beach balls.) and power. Yet what made things worse was that not only had they doubled in number, but they also seemed to be moving at a much faster rate. One might even say guided no less.

"Dang?!" Blaze said as the blasts shot at her. Unable to block all of them she quickly shot into the air, until she was back to back with Sonic. Suddenly, the two were encased in a cage of hundreds of red and blue blasts that were moving around in sequence. Keeping them perfectly locked inside.

"This seems like a bad spot Sonic. Would you happen to have a way out of this?" She questioned.

Sonic than put on a smirk as he saw all this. "Just one, I think **Nova-burst **should do the job."

Blaze looked back at him. "I see...Than lets begin."

Without another word they got to work. As the balls came ever closer Sonic remained completely still. He began to focus, as his body tightened.

Blaze took a deep calming breath for a moment. Then she came to Sonic's back and put her arms around his shoulders, resting her head in the nape of his neck. "I'm ready, are you sure you want to do this Sonic?"

Sonic simply nodded his head not even turning back to see her expression. With this she instantly knew what to do next, as she closed her eyes. After which her whole body was ignited in flames, that just as quickly spread to Sonic's body. An the two of them became one large flame suspended in the sky.

The blasts started to close in on the fire. They swarmed and swirled viciously, like a hive of angry killer bees. All the while the flame stayed stagnate, but a strange flash did start to adorn it. It than started blinking rapidly, almost like a timer had went off.

Tails and Marine continued to watch closely from the cover of the intact wall.

"Oy mate, what in the world are they doin up there?" Marine wondered.

"I'm not sure...But I have a pretty good feeling we should stay down." Tails answered, as the two crouched even lower.

The blasts were but inches away from closing in now. An just as they came in for the kill, words could be heard.

"Sonic this should be more than enough...Show them what we can do." Blaze's voice said.

The flames now began to burn brighter, they roared and crackled loudly. Than Sonic's voice yelled out.

"I'll turn everything into ash.**..NOVA-BURST!"** He roared as a massive shock-wave blasted out from the flames shooting raw power and fire in all directions.

To describe this combined attack was a like that of a star going super nova. Fire coated the sky and ground, as Sonic continued to yell an pump out even more power. All the while, Blaze still holding tight to his back. The temperature in the air wasn't to hot, only about 500 degrees. Which was well in the realm of unsurvivable for most anyone that wasn't Blaze and the like. This attack torched the trees and grass to cinders all within it's range. The orbs that had held them, now all destroyed in a multitude of explosions in the sky. One might even liken it to a war in the air (one sided of-course).

An after several seconds of this Sonic soon quieted, and Blaze released him. Sonic now breathing heavily as he held his left shoulder with his right arm, wincing in pain.

"Sonic, are you alright...I'm sorry that I...I..." She couldn't say it. She could not completely say she burned her boyfriend to use an attack.

Nova-Burst was a new technique both Sonic and Blaze had thought of during their training together. They had put it into much practice and it proved a devastating weapon. Yet almost everytime they would use it, there was a very high chance she would badly burn Sonic in the process.

It had happened a few times before whenever they practiced, so they used it less and less now. Sonic was already riddled with scars along his body caused by her (unseen as now he sported clothes), and everyday she hated herself for it more and more. Yet not a single one he blamed her for, and even now he would not let her think that way.

"Hmph this thing? This is nothing Blaze, it's honestly my fault for not putting up a strong enough layer of wind. No worries I'll get it right next time no doubt." He told her giving the thumbs up she needed. Even though he was in searing pain right now. All he cared about was making her feel better...An one other thing.

"Anyways now that the little intro is over. How about coming out now you two. I think you've blown off more than enough steam at our expense." Sonic yelled out into the air slightly annoyed. Blaze crossing her arms awaiting a response. It was here Tails and Marine started to wonder.

"Sonic what's going on what are you talking about, weren't those all traps?" Tails asked poking his head from around the wall, Marine right behind him.

"Please, those blasts were not traps. They were warnings, and very rude ones at that. So you can come on out now, or I will personally burn down the ark." Blaze answered this time, rage evident in her.

Yet what did she mean by the ark? Surely she was not suggesting what Tails and Marine were thinking. Though their guesses were realized when two figures now stood in midair before Sonic and Blaze.

"Finally you came out. I'm sure you know Shadow, and Shade. A.K.A the missing team the Commander sent to investigate this island." Sonic said pointing to them, as the four now descended to the ground.

Tails' and Marine's jaws dropped as the two just looked to the ones now standing right in front of them.

"But I don't understand, why Shadow and Shade? An why didn't the Commander tell us it was them in the first place?" Tails asked.

"Easy bud, think about it. Knuckles and Rouge are some of the best hunters and trackers of the elite. An when they aren't around who else would you send to check out a new area?" Sonic answered.

"The head of the Black-ops division. Duh, common sense. I can't believe I missed that. Shadow, and Shade are experts at infiltration and recon. Makes sense I guess." Tails remembered.

Marine was the next to question. "Wait that explains why their ere, but why in the hecks were they shootin at us?!"

"Simple, Shadow and Shade have a rep around headquarters for being very proud, and even more stubborn than Sonic at times. When it comes down to a mission, these two won't contact or ask anyone for anything until they have completed it on their own. No matter the difficulty or the risk. To bring about example. One time they even took on a X ranked mission by themselves." Blaze noted sternly to them. Her enraged gaze locked on the two black ops agents in question, a certain tone in her voice.

This at once caused a serious gasp to come from Tails and Marine.

" A class X!? As in the mission marked as so dangerous that a six man cell of S ranked agents was the minimal requirements for it that mission, with a survival rate of 22%. That kind of mission?!" Tails yelled out.

Blaze and Sonic merely nodded in reply. "The same. In fact because of this Blaze and I were instantly dispatched to bring them back to base. It took us 4 days to find them, and we just barely got out with our lives." He stated as Shadow started to clinch his fists. His anger burning as he glared, his focus away from them all.

"Once we got back, these two were reprimanded by the Commander for disobeying orders. An it quickly spread around the base that not only had the famed black ops leaders failed a mission, but they needed the strike team captains to come bail them out. These two have never been able to forget about it. From than on they swore to never call in for assistance on one of their missions again. An us being here to them is the same as calling in back up. So that was their way of telling us they did not want our need help. A very hostile way to treat team mates." Blaze growled as she glared at them.

"Yeah bro Blaze has a point. I know how you are with your recon missions and all, but this was a bit much, we were sent here by the Commander to make sure you were both alright. He hadn't heard from you since dispatch." Sonic asked trying to remain calm.

Shadow merely scoffed at him. "I know very well what I am doing. I may have agreed to be a guardian and work with you, but I am still a black ops operative of G.U.N. An this is one of our branches assignments. An since we over see the black ops division, you four will only complicate things. So you can turn back now and make your report. I have no need for you Sonic."

This was really a personal matter for Shadow. He knew full well when he and his brother worked together few could stand in their way. He to be frank loved it when he was sent on a mission with Sonic. (though he would never tell him that) It gave him not only a chance to gauge his strength, and test his limits, but an opportunity to spend time with his big brother. An since he has little to no memory of their past together...This was his chance to bond with him. Though he had not forgotten his shame of being saved by him on one of his own missions. That was a large defame to the ebony hedgehog. An since this was a black ops class mission. He would not agree to his brothers help. Had it been any other type this would not be happening. But he too had his pride to remember, family or not. There are some things we must accomplish on our own, in order to prove ourselves.

"Besides last time I checked you weren't really a well trusted team member. You are after all still a threat to us." Shade added.

This quickly took Sonic back a bit. Though Blaze was a bit more direct in response.

"Your still dwelling on that Shade, maybe you need a nice warm wake up call before you learn some decorum (note this means dignity or grace, tact if you will)." Blaze said as she stood right in front of Shade's face, her right claw a flame as she held it up before her.

"That's right I still have a job to do. An I will not rest until I put that beast down. It is only a matter of time before he shows his true colors again. He will turn on us all, but I will be sure to cut the problem before than. Or perhaps you would like to go first? I would be more than happy to sharpen my blades on your hide cat." Shade warned as she held her leech blade to Blaze's face in response.

The two woman's eyes bore daggers into each other as the tension mounted. These two were a hairs breath away from gutting each other. Until Shadow stepped forward.

"Blaze if you move another inch, I will take it as an act of hostility against us. I suggest you leave now, and take your partners with you, before I am forced to respond accordingly." Shadow said, his right hand held up open palmed in Blaze's face, electricity crackling off it.

This in itself caused Blaze to flinch a bit as she seen his hand appear. While Shade merely grinned with pleasure. Shadow remained serious as he stood by Shade. He meant what he said an this was proof of his resolve.

"So this is your answer is it Shadow?" Blaze said to him. Though shock reached all their faces with what happened next.

Shadow's hand was being grabbed by the wrist by another, and forcefully being pushed back from before Blaze's face. For right now Sonic's right hand was strongly holding back Shadow's, the electricity flowing freely into him, yet somehow dissipating as it passed Sonic's forearm. Almost seeming as though Sonic did not feel it at all.

"Your better off never raising your hand to her again, _little brother_. Or Imay have no choice, but to remind you what it means to be the oldest." Sonic said, his demeanor completely serious, and his glare paralyzing. By all accounts he meant business as well.

Both Shadow, and Shade were sent back by this. Yet Shadow soon became quite angry.

"You think you can defeat me _big brother_? Last time I checked you never were able to take me down." Shadow retorted as he raised the power in his hand, pouring even more energy into Sonic.

Yet Sonic took it in stride, and laughed. "Is that the best you have Shadow? Because last I recall... (suddenly Sonic's voice got a lot more sinister and dark.) You always cowered behind my back whenever you faced trouble." He glared.

Shadow and the others were speechless at this. Though Tails seemed a bit more unnerved.

He was sick of all this arguing. They were all friends an yet right now there were serious threats being thrown around like idle chit chat. He knew he had to stop this, so he resolved himself to break it up.

"Guys that's enough, we need to work to-" Tails was suddenly cut off as he took a step towards the four of them. Yet just as he did a creaking noise was heard, at once catching everyone's attention.

"What was that sound?" Blaze asked looking around. Though she needn't wait long for her answer, as but a moment after she said this...The ground began to crack under them.

Suddenly in a second the ground opened up like an abyss, sucking the guardians down into it and closing over just as quick. All any of them could do was scream as it swallowed them whole and covered over...As if nothing had ever happened there at all.

Though as our heroes were now falling deep into the abyss...Unbeknownst to them...They were not alone. As a figure now stood just a few feet away from where they had all been sucked down.

"Well, that was a bit more flashy they I had hoped, but it got the job done none the less. Now to other matters." The figure spoke as it pulled out a small black box from behind it's back.

**ELSEWHERE IN A FAR OFF PART OF THE GALAXY.**

A pile of indiscernible armored bodies lay atop the ground of a desert like planet at the edge of the solar system.

This planet was in its entirety, very much like Sonic's worlds deserts. With a race know as the Recktils (wreck-tells) living upon it. They were a race of powerful armor wearing reptile like creatures that struck fear into the hearts of many throughout the galaxy. Having large claws, scaly skin in many colors, slitted eyes, and long reptile like tails as their discerning qualities. They sported a silver colored armor that was revered as near impenetrable, and strength above most others being their trade mark. Yet now the world of these proud warriors, lay desolate and destroyed.

These creatures, or perhaps these corpses is the better term as of now. Where all in horrid condition. They were slashed up, blood leaking from various spots, even the ears. An perhaps the most frightening of all they were all missing at least one limb. Be it leg, arm, or even head all of which had been covered in the armor they were all so famous for.

An there on top of one of the many piles of bodies, stood two lone figures. All one could tell about them as the bright sun shadowed their forms, was that one appeared to be male and the other female.

"How disappointing... I hoped that these guys would have put up more of a fight than this. Some proud warriors they turned out to be." The first figure said as he kicked one of the bodies off the pile. Letting it fall to the dirt like nothing more than trash.

"Well, it's to be expected. They were nothing more than a batch of scum that plundered other worlds for profit, this outcome was inevitable. Though, you think with the way they were hyped up, it would have been a bit more interesting than this." The second said now sitting down atop the pile swinging her legs playfully.

The male than began to put his hands into his pockets. "At least were done...Now on to the next target."

Though just as he said this, a few bodies began to stir from behind him. An quickly one of the creatures shot out form the pile and held the male around the shoulders and chest, in a crushing lock. He had a dark green color on his body like the others, as well as the silver armor. Yet on his chest was a symbol of some sort, that had been scratched out and covered in blood.

"You worms! You will pay for what you've done. I'll crush you here and now for my brethren you slayed." The creature said in a manic type of tone, as he began to squeeze with all his might.

He had fought and seen all that happened here. How these two single-handedly slaughtered his entire race, without getting so much as a scratch on them. The shame and dishonor he felt at the moment was unbearable, he even lost his tail in the battle. So he had feigned death in hopes of getting them to drop their guard, to which he would use to get revenge. An now he had them right where he wanted them.

Yet the one he was grabbing simply sighed. "I purposely leave you alive so you can try again, and this is the best you can do to entertain me? Looks like you were just like the rest of this creatures. Even their king was nothing but a joke."

The creature became even more furious now. "You dare to mock _me_ the feared Tyranus? King of the Recktils even now? I will rip you to pieces and feast upon your bones!" He roared, about to tear his sharp fangs into the head of the one in his grasp. Yet just as he was but a few mere inches from his target, he froze.

The creature now began to yell in pain. He started to struggle as if trying to shake something off him. Yet he still hung on to the male this whole time. Then out of nowhere, his ears began to bleed drastically. And he then looked over to the woman before them.

She was whistling casually, a hauntingly calm melody coming from her. A playful look in her eye, as she began to rock from side to side. It was as if she had just remembered a song she loved, and had instinctively just began to whistle its tune for the rest of them to hear. Tyranus at once knew it was her that was doing this.

"So this is your doing?! Witch, what type of evil power is this?! Ahhh, make it stop!" Tyranus roared as he was forced to let go and try to cover his ears (though like with reptiles he did not have ears truly, but holes on the sides of his head where they should be.) as he fell to his knees.

She than stopped and looked at the creature with a smirk. "This is my crime. I am Aria the cat, mistress of sound, and I can command and emit sound waves with my voice. As well as who and how many someone will hear. I could have killed you with a few words, had I felt like it. So if you want to live, I suggest you beg for mercy." She said now crossing one leg over the other.

Though Tyranus glared back in defiance. "I will not lower my pride any further to the likes of you." An as this was spoken the other now stood a foot before him.

"That's the kind of pride I was hoping to see. Very well, as a show of respect for that. I will let you know my name. I am Lance the hedgehog, Lord of the blade...And..." Suddenly a flash shot forth and instantly...Tyranus chest was slashed. "I'm the man that just exterminated your race." He smirked as a blackened blade now appeared in his left hand, a bit of blood on it. Which was easily taken off with a swipe. Then with a gesture of the hand, the rest of Tyranus was disintegrated in a blue burst of energy.

"Try not to think to ill of me. It is just business after all." Lance said as the sword vanished.

Just than Aria held her left hand up to her left ear and smiled. " Oh, is that so? I see, thanks for letting us know." She said putting her hand down. She now turned her attention to Lance. "well guess what Lance. It seems our little friend has been found on a planet at the center of this galaxy. One you've been wanting to visit."

Lance than let a smile find his face. "Well, all the way over there huh. He got a lot farther than I thought he would. This could prove interesting, I heard there were some decent fighters on that planet." He said.

"Yes, as I recall there were two names that really stood out. I think it was Sonic and Shadow, if I remember right. I hear they are very promising fighters. And rumor has it, very cute to." She giggled a bit as she stood up. The thought striking her as very interesting.

"Whatever, as long as they can fight I don't care. Now enough talk, lets get going. I can't wait to see what that world has to offer." Lance replied as he snapped his fingers.

Instantly a large black ship appeared before the two, opening its side hatch. "Next stop Mobius." Were the last words he spoke.

_Alright guys part one of the two part season premier of Sonic Elements down. Now on to the next chapter, but first__** many kudos to one of my favorite authors Rayinethehedgehog**__ for allowing me to use her characters Lance and Aria for the story. As they, among others will be playing key roles in this book as well. Now I must continue restoration of the second chapter, which I should be able to finish by the end of the week...Probably. _

_So until the next chapter__** STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS...**_


	24. Chapter 24 Hidden Dangers

**SONIC ELEMENTS CHAPTER 24 HIDDEN DANGERS**

_Yo here it is guys the missing part you have been waiting for. It's a bit shorter but I feel it came out right...I guess. Anyways a big thank you for dealing with my utter lateness. To be honest with you all I had just lost the will to right for fun. I couldn't get much out of my writing with out it. But I'm starting to get that love back again, slowly but it's happening. So I'm gonna keep at it. Alright well here you go guys._

The wind was stiff an hard as Skoal Island faded into view.

The island was now a battlefield in many a place. Of course the sounds of fighting gave way to that easy enough. Shock-waves were set off everywhere, traveling from land to sky as several beings fought for supremacy. This was no longer just a battle between a few, no this had become a war. With many a spectator below to gaze upon it. Yet, two in particular stood out among them. Their presence more pronounced than the rest watching for some reason.

They had their hands clasped before their chests, each a look of worry about them as they continued to cry out. Their eyes quite near tears.

"Please do not lose I know you can do it!" Shouted one orange echidna girl.

"I believe in you...I've always believed in you Sonic!" The second yelled. A hooded figure near to the other. As they both aimed their sight up.

With that last outcry the two beings that had been fighting so harshly, causing the shock-waves that had just spanned near the whole island, had finally come to a still high above their heads. One completely unharmed, the other in dire shape. An suddenly the one in dire straights began to speak out lowly.

"Thanks for the pep talk Tikal...Abequa (Ah-beck-qa)." Sonic said to himself as he started to breathe heavily. His body was covered in wounds. Blood now running down from his right arm, his mouth, and left leg which didn't serve to help him either. He was in a poor situation to say the least, an to add insult to injury, he felt like this fight was completely one sided. Though to be frank, this was utterly true the moment his opponent drew that weapon. An Sonic mentally jeered this fact as he spit out some blood to his side, not letting his glare shift even one bit from his adversary.

"**Hyper Viper**!" His foe said.

With this suddenly a large serpent made of black and red tinted energy shot towards him. Its sharpened four fangs gleaming from its open maw.

Without a second to speak Sonic was already high in the sky and out of the way. Yet the creature simply turned in the air and continued the chase, its red eyes shining. Sonic at once shot to his left to avoid it but no matter how much he dodged it just kept on coming. Still he remained undeterred.

"Looks like your pal here has a thing for me, sorry but can you tell em to just give it up, no matter how many times it tries he still wont catch me." Sonic said as he quickly flipped off the back side of the serpent. Than with one quick motion of his right leg the creature was cut in two. Sonic was now mentally smirking to himself.

Yet the being just stood there unamused. "Not bad...for a crippled relic, but lets see how you do when I take off the kid gloves." An suddenly the being raised his right hand and clinched his fist.

A bit confused Sonic started to wonder what the point of that was. He soon was given his answer as the head of the serpent flew towards him from behind. An just as it was about to swallow him a blast of blue energy shot through it turning it to ashes.

Breathing heavily with his left hand out forward he began to speak. "Sorry, but I'm not stupid enough to fall for that."

Yet the being just smirked. "I see, well that just leaves one question than. Tell me, now that you've used all that energy to kill it, what are you gonna do about the second one?"

Without a noise a second snake had appeared right behind him its mouth open wide ready to bite down. Sonic could only turnaround as he watched this take place.

In no time the beast had slammed its jaw shut right on top of Sonic as he screamed in pain. Yet he was not crushed flat, he was right at this moment Holding the snakes jaws back from closing completely with his limbs. Even though his right arm and left leg were staggering at this time.

The snake felt his weakness growing and began to bite down harder. Now thrusting one of its fangs into Sonic's right shoulder. Increasing the amount of blood leaking from it, at the same time bringing him even more pain. Sonic could only yell out louder as it continued to put on the pressure, almost as if it was relishing in the anguish he was in. Lance merely continued to stare as it played out.

"That's it I've had enough!" Sonic roared as he glared at the beast holding him. His body now glowing in a red aura that took on a flame like appearance.

"What's this?" Lance asked and before he could say more Sonic was already in action.

"This time I'll leave no trace of you...**Chaos Blast!**" Was spoken out as large red shock-wave engulfed the two of them. The snake head/butt was disintegrated in an instant as the bright red wave beamed forth. Leaving only Sonic where the two had been, his shoulder in worse shape, but his resolve still unshaken. His glare now locked on the cause of his current pain.

"Is this really the best you can offer me? If so, than I'm more than disappointed in you. I was lead to believe the the feared Sonic, classed as nothing less than a universal threat to all life. Would be able to at least make for a challenging match. It seems your label was nothing more than fabrication." The white hedgehog stated supporting his blade with his shoulder, a look of disgust evident about him.

In his eyes right now he could not be more displeased. He had clearly been assured an outstandingly powerful opponent. Yet all he was offered was a low class cop out that was nothing more than big talk. An this made his blood boil. There was nothing he hated more right now than a weakling who could only talk mess.

With this Sonic lowered his head and laughed, his eyes rising as he took in his enemies form once more. This hedgehog looked about his size, though he would guess a few inches shorter. His quills were white and messy like he had just woke up, though he served to keep them out of his face by sporting a black headband around his forehead. His attire was very adapt. He wore a grey jacket, a pair of black cargo pants with yellow rimmed pockets on each leg. A set of sturdy black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, an to top it all off a black shirt with a white skull with an X marked on it. Apparently a shared insignia for all those that were associated with him.

Yet Sonic merely wiped some of the blood from his mouth away with his left arm. "So this is all just a game to you huh? You may want to rethink that kid..." He spoke, blood shooting from his mouth as his eyes focused.

Though Lance found this too quite unimpressive. "Are you saying I'm wrong? Don't you see the scene playing out before your eyes. Perhaps you need to look again my weak query." He replied as he gestured to the area around them.

Sonic than gazed once again at all his surroundings, an the horrible truth came rushing at him again.

The island was in tatters, trees uprooted and sliced, mountains turned to ruble, rivers over flowed and stopped as well. They were all in horrible shape.

Sonic than turned to the other aspect...All the others around him. To the West of the island was Tails and Marine completely surrounded by strange black enemies. The two had their backs to each other, doing their best just trying to hold their ground.

To the East of the island was Shadow. Who was currently being used as a punching bag barely able to guard, his power completely ineffective against his opponent. To the North just off the coast was Shade, he guessed. Though she was probably nearing the bottom of the sea by now, or at least that's what he could surmise by the the massive amount of bubbles that surfaced around there.

An in the dead center right below Sonic and Lance, was Blaze. Completely trapped, an at the mercy of that green cat known as Aria. Sonic wanted nothing more than to help them all, to save them, but he had his own problems at the moment. He was being utterly outmatched, blow for blow this white hedgehog had him at the disadvantage. If only he could get past that sword, it was that thing that was haunting him right now, more than anything else he wanted...No...he needed an answer to it.

"As you can see, a real fight is a bout between individuals that stand upon equal ground. Yet here it's plain as day that you are all beneath us. So in turn we see this as nothing more than a game...Your just a way to kill my boredom." Lance stated as that black sword on his back began to glow. An when this happened Sonic knew all to well what it meant. "And now I've grown tired of a false legend like you. So now you can die as you are. Nothing but a legend."

"**Chaos Cutter!**" Sonic quickly shouted as he sent the red wave of energy from his right leg flying forward.

"**Heaven Fang!**" Lance said as a black wave of the same size and shape shot towards Sonic's.

The two attacks struck and detonated with fierce power, pushing both parties back a bit in the air. Yet, Sonic was pushed back a ways more than Lance in retrospect, an he did take notice of this. Though he was ready to keep fighting. He did not attack, he still needed to know the answer.

"I'll give you one last chance...Where did you get that weapon...Tell me the truth." He said blankly as he looked down still holding his right arm. His pain was everywhere but his mind was constantly returning to one spot.

Though Lance just scoffed. "I don't know why you are fixated on my blade. But it doesn't matter. If you want something from me, you will have to do one thing first."

Sonic lifted his head to look back at him, an before he could ask what. Lance had vanished.

"What the, where did he...Behind?!" Sonic said as he turned around frantically. A blue energy being charged in his left hand. Yet when he did so, he found nothing behind him.

"An that is..." A voice said as suddenly.

Than without a chance to even turn around, Sonic felt his back be pierced right through. An in an instant the black blade Lance held, was going right into his back and out from his chest.

"To defeat me... A feat you obviously couldn't do. An never will." Lance spoke holding his sword as it struck into Sonic.

The others could only watch as this happened. Tikal and Abequa screamed as they saw it. Hopping and pleading it was not true. While just a ways above them, Blaze and Aria looked up.

"Well, guess that's the end than. Lance was right it was way to easy." Aria laughed as she sat atop the bubble of sound she had crafted. The very same thing that was currently confining Blaze at this moment.

It was a prison made of visible berserk sound waves that not only prevented Blaze from escaping, but tortured her with its deathly noise. It took all she had just to withstand the deafening noise she was exposed to, and even though she could not hear anything but this sound. She could still see quite clearly. An she froze when she saw Sonic.

Blaze than went still. She had no idea what to do at this point. Right now she was staring at Sonic, her best friend, her boyfriend. Being strung up by a sword going through his back. His body twitching, his eyes fading, blood running down his body. She wanted it to be a lie, for him to not really be there. For it to be another sol clone she had crafted for him like before, for him to be safe...Yet she knew better. There was no doubt it was Sonic she was seeing. An as she watched his body become limp and blood seep from his chest...She lost it.

Her screaming could be heard across the whole island, even piercing through her sound prison. Gaining the attention of everyone near, as they too looked up to the horror.

She than lashed out at the walls of the prison. Wildly striking at everything she could. She was like a beast, like a broken monster who had no other mindset at the time but one. Her hands on fire, her ears bleeding, but perhaps the most apparent was her eyes, flooded with tears and fear. She no longer cared that her own body was in pain, she just knew she had to save the one she cared about most right now.

"Let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out let me out let me out!" She roared as she kept this up. The only thing on her mind, "How could I let it come to this?!"

It was than she began to recall what had took place before all this.

**2 DAYS EARLIER.**

About 2 days ago in the midst of a dark fall.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Seemed to be the secret word as several voices began to sound off in the darkness.

At this very moment Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Marine, Shadow, and Shade were all plummeting toward the darkness as they fell even deeper into the abyssal hole.

The six of them were caught in some sort of negative gravity hold (that's just a fancy way of saying tractor beam from the ground lol). There was no ledges or cliffs to grab hold of, just smooth flat pipe like walls. There was barely enough light to see each other let alone where they were headed. So with few options to speak of, Marine decided to speak her mind as only she could.

"No offense mates, but if anything I blame the two wankers that attacked us for this. If we get out O this one in one piece I say we force em to treat us to some serious tucker (food)." She stated pointing fingers at Shadow, and Shade.

An after a few quick flashes, along with some strange sounds...Marine was sporting a brand new set of bumps adorning her head, as she lay-ed silent as they fell.

"Foolish runt, the nerve to blame us for your own miscalculations, truly annoying." Shade said crossing her arms.

"I can stand this one the least of all of you. Now, if this little comedy bit is over. There's still the matter of what we can do about our current situation. Any ideas...Brother?" Shadow choked out looking towards him, the same glare present as always.

Though Sonic was taken back a bit by Shadow voluntary (sorta) use of his title to him, he simply looked over to Blaze then to Tails and just shrugged. "Search me Shad, looks like we may as well just sit back and enjoy the ride this time."

Yet Shadow growled at this answer. He truly hated it when Sonic took things so lightly. "It's always the same with you. You never have the will to take things seriously. Well Sonic I don't share your just roll with the flow attitude. I control my own fate, and since you won't get us out of here...I will." Shadow than began to gain a blue glow as his body started to flash. The rest were a bit shocked to see him do this. An with so little build up no less. "I will not simply play the victim. Never again. I will get us out of this myself. Now...**Chaos Control!**" He shouted as blue light engulfed them all.

They all braced for the teleportation, while Sonic did not change his pose in the slightest. An as the light shot all around them, everything became immersed for a brief second...and than...Nothing.

The glow simply faded, and the others are left confused. Yet none more than Shadow, who can only look around than back to himself.

"What?! What is this, is there something wrong with me? This has never happened before." He pondered unnerved, looking down to his hands trying to see if something was there.

Blaze, Shade, and Tails (who is now currently holding the unconscious Marine in his arms yet again questioning how the heck she just appeared in his arms) start to wonder what is wrong. Until Sonic began to move.

"Your a little slow on the uptake bro. If you'd calm down for once you would have noticed it too by now." He told them, now seeming to right his posture so he was no longer laying down but sitting up.

"Noticed what?" Shadow growled, not to thrilled about Sonic's wording. Or his current look.

"Yes Sonic, what do you mean?" Blaze finally asked him.

"Well to put simply I've noticed a few things the moment we got caught in this dimension." He replied.

The others were quite off set by this. What did he mean dimension? Last time they checked this was a pit...Wasn't it?

"Ah Sonic you sure you got that right?" Tails asked.

"Now is not the time to prove true to your dimwitted nature, anyone can tell we are simply heading down a pit." Shade rebutted, her angry for him ever high as always.

Yet Sonic just glared back at her this time. "Will you just shut up and listen for once. Your constant incompetence spouting mouth pisses me off to no end!" He said his right pupil becoming red. Instantly shutting her up and causing the others to back a bit.

Two questions on their minds. One did Sonic the fun loving free falling adventure nut just snap at someone? An two...Did he just call Shade stupid?

Seeing the others fear he quickly calmed down a tad. An tried to lighten up. "Whoops sorry guys kinda lost my cool for a second. Anyway, what I've been saying is we are not simply in a hole. Well, not entirely."

Getting her composer back the quickest was Blaze. "But we fell down a into a large hole and I can see the light from the top right now. Doesn't that show we're in a large hole right now." She said pointing up. Her expression still somewhere between confused, and fearful. For some reason she found Sonic yelling to be a bit more frightening than she thought it.

Truth be told, there was indeed a light up there to prove her correct. Though Sonic went on to explain.

"Usually you would be right Blaze, but let me ask you this, how does the air feel right now?" Was his question.

The others were confused by this but Blaze answered none the less.

"Its pretty much the same as when we fell. Fast and rough, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Sonic than began to smirk. "Everything babe, when you're falling air pressure does not stay constant. It changes and fluctuates based on several factors. The height at which you dropped, the way you are plummeting, and the over all time you have been doing so. An if your falling, air pressure begins increasing the longer you plummet. An judging from the time we've been falling, to the overall pressure we feel now. We should have broken the sound barrier a long time ago. An being an expert at that, I know for a fact this air pressure is no where near it. But there's one other thing." He than suddenly moved closer to Blaze.

An before the others could ask he quickly pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss. Pulling away after only a few moments, his left hand on her left cheek. His eyes still focused on her.

Shocked and caught off guard, Blaze at once began to blush and glow gently with a warm orange flame around her body. Instantly she had begun lighting the area around them, to a degree light enough to see. Sonic smiled at this as he took his hand away from her and turned to the rest of them.

"Shadow's little attempt a moment ago proved it to me. When he lit the area around us, I got a look at the walls. An now thanks to Blaze, I can see it clearly. We are not moving at all, the walls are completely still. Also there seems to be a floor but just a few feet down from where we are now. We are caught in a dimensional bubble. One that was crafted to make us believe we were falling into an endless abyss." He said showing the proof to everyone.

They were astounded to say the least. To think Sonic would be able to break down and see through such a thing so simply. Even Tails was left mesmerized as he still held Marine. Who by chance now began to stir.

"Aye morning bikkie...What I miss mate?" She asked just coming to, rubbing her eyes slowly.

"Sonic just stated and proved through aerodynamics and scientific thought, that we are in an inter-dimensional bubble trap. Which seems to be suspended in a hole." He told her, a part of him still not believing his own words.

Marine blinked for a second. Looked over to the set back stares of Shadow, and Shade. Than to the blue hedgehog rubbing his nose in triumph, and than to the still blushing Blaze with her tail stiff as a board. An than came to a realization.

"Oh aight mates...I must still be out like a match. Never mind me than cobbers, this shelas headin back to real times. Night blokes...Bugger, I be havin some out-there's nowadays." She mumbled before knocking out again.

Tails seen this and simply laughed rubbing his head with his left hand, while the right still had Marine. "Sorry Sonic, sometimes I forget you were the one that taught me all about flying." He said, remembering that it was indeed the blue hero that had taught him all about this topic.

"No worries bro. I'm still nowhere close to knowing stuff like you and Marine. But I tend to pick up a few things here and there." He said back with a little bit of a laugh and a thumbs up.

It was at this time Blaze spoke up a bit. "You know, you-you-you did not have to use me like that Sonic. If you had asked m-m-me I could have just made a light for you you know." She stuttered, looking slightly away from him. Still a bit red in the face, not wanting to meet his eyes. She was quite embarrassed, he did just kiss her out of nowhere, and in front of others no less. Yep, she would truly be feeling this for a while.

Yet Sonic simply smiled at her again. "Sorry about that Blaze. Your right I could've just asked you,but to be honest...I think that was a bit more interesting." He said casually. Hearing this she at once grew even more red again and turned away once more.

As she smiled to herself a bit, not letting the others see. It was with this Shadow let out a controlled cough to make his presence known again.

"That's all well and done, but the fact of the matter at hand still stands. How do we get out of here? An why did my C**haos Control** fail?" He spoke in his usual manner, bringing things back to the normal.

Recovering from the last bit of conversation Sonic was at it again."Glad you asked Shad, an I was getting to that. Turns out this bubble seems to have some sort of strange energy around it that cancels out chaos powers. The moment the ground left from beneath us, I had attempted to teleport us all away. But it failed as well. I wasn't sure at first if I had not used enough power or if something else was the problem, but after your try I knew it was useless after all."

They all began to think this over once again. What was this attack, an how did it work so well on them? These needed to be answered, but it was with this Shade could stand no more.

Loosing her Leech Blade she began to slash at the bubble fiercely. Trying to cut it open by force. She was slashing it left to right, back and forth. Switching up the flow as she deemed fit. An after a few moments of this raging, she became rather tired. "What the heck is up with this thing, I can't even scratch it." She noted now breathing heavily.

"Sorry Shade you might as well stop. That's not going to get you anywhere, this thing is built tough. We have to go about it another way." Sonic said tapping the wall of the bubble with his finger.

It was with this that the others all turned to him. A similar look found all their faces.

"Well what do we do Sonic?" Tails asked, the first to give the look a title.

"Yes surely if you were able to figure all that out, you must have found a way out of this." Blaze rebutted.

Sonic smirked confidently as he spoke next. "Your right guys, there is a way out of this thing." He than began to charge his left hand with energy. It began to crackle and his as its power became apparent, causing a pulse of power to over them all. It took but a second for it to fully take hold and stabilize. He than at once aimed it at the wall of the bubble behind them. Before focusing it into a small ball of light that was suspended in his palm. An with a defiant glare he threw it at the wall.

"Now if only I could figure out what it is." Sonic said bouncing the little sphere off the wall back and forth like a toy ball.

Instantly the others hit the ground in shock, there legs straight up in the air and stiff as steel. As Sonic looked back at them a drop of sweat behind his head.

"What, that's all I got guys. It's somebody else turn to figure out the rest, my head hurts...Besides, this kind of thing is more Tails and Marines territory anyway." He told them still throwing the light sphere back and forth.

With this the others began to recover, Tails being the first to get up. "Well it's good to know that Sonic is still the same as always." He laughed as Marine finally awoke.

"This has truly proved to be a very adverse day...An for some reason I feel this is only the beginning." Blaze spoke as she put her hand to her forehead.

Shadow and Shade simply scoffed at this whole situation. Preferring to forget it all.

"Alright just give us a minute guys we will have this figured out in no time. Right Marine?' Tails said donning his goggles.

""No worries mates this should be cake." Marine replied letting her scarf cover her eyes at once becoming a vizor yet again.

An with this they got to work, as the two genius' materialized several tools from nowhere.

**ELSEWHERE AT THE SAME TIME.**

Suddenly a spiked fist erupted from a pile of yellow stone like bodies within a deep cavern.

"Finally! That's the last one." Knuckles said still raising his fist to the sky as he climbed out of the pile of dead stone creatures. He was a bit tired and rather dirty with his hat strapped to his back, yet its to be expected after what he just went through.

"I'm not surprised you did just take on a whole army of those things. You should learn to be a bit more subtle." Rouge said now floating down before him.

With this Knuckles started to twitch. "This only happened because you took that clearly obvious, as plain as in any movie ever, booby trapped gem...And now your saying I need to be more careful?!" In an instant he jumped and grabbed her by the shoulders putting her right at his level, his steel grasp unbreakable.

This was just the latest in her selfish actions that brought repercussions onto him. He was getting sick of it and right now he was ready to do something about it.

Yet instead of being intimidated, began to smirk. "Ooh, aggressive. I like it. Well what are you gonna do with me now, I've been a very bad girl... Don't I deserve to be punished? Well, I'm at your mercy red, but please...be gentle." She said in a soft voice as she clasped her hands behind her.

Knuckles started to blush slightly as he began to look towards the ground. Doing his best to not meet her face. An it was this exact action that let her know she had him now.

If there was one thing about Rouge that was certain it was this. She knew how to live up to her name as the temptress. She was wildly known for her ability to charm and tease targets into doing what she wanted. An with her boyfriend it was no different. He may be a dread sporting, red block head that only thought about what he could punch, but even he was no match for her cunning and she knew it. Now all she need to do was make her move.

"I'm real sorry red I just can't control myself sometimes...I'll do anything to make it up to you." She told him her eyes locked on his.

Knuckles than began to blush a bit and loosen his grip on her shoulders. "A-a-a-anything?!" He said in a stutter.

Rouge now slowly put her hands on his and lowered them off her shoulders. "Yes, anything." She than began to put her right hand on his chest as she brought herself closer to him closing her eyes as she neared his lips. Knuckles froze, he had no idea what to do.

Rouge had complete control now, and she was gonna make sure he knew that too. As she put both hands on his chest and was now but a few inches from his lips. An as she pushed forward one more time to close the gap, something was off...He was no longer in front of her.

An as she opened her eyes, she found that he had gotten past her and was now putting his hat back on his head. "Huh, whats wrong lover, you don't want to play with me?"

"Sorry, I know you too well to fall for that trap. But I will be grateful to you. I've been looking for something nice like this to restart my lost collection. An now I have the perfect starting point, thanks angel." He said to her holding up a small blue gem.

At once she began to feel around her body frantically...But there was no mistake. That was the gem she had just acquired. He had took it off her in her attempt to trick him.(Now where she actually hid that thing lets just not think about it) "How did you take that from me?!" She said in a completely shocked tone, now grabbing on to his shoulders trying to reach for her lost treasure.

Though he just kept raising his left hand out of her reach as she kept trying to get it back. "Come on, do think after all the time I've been with a thief, I wouldn't pick up a few tricks here and there." He than closed his hand over the gem and it vanished as he reopened it. "I'm not as gullible as I used to be, now keep up. Lets see what other treasures this place has hidden around here. An if your good, I might even share some with you." Knuckles told he walking forward.

Rouge quickly flew after him. "Wait come on Knuckie give it back, I promise to be a good girl from now on."

"Don't lie either." He said.

"Alright maybe not from now on but at least 10% more. Come on." She replied.

As the two walked further into the unknown underground caverns, they were unaware of one other thing. They were not alone. Suddenly a figure walked out from the darkness as it secretly watched them.

"I see, looks like he may actually prove entertaining after all. I would hate for this to be to easy. Guess I'll make better toys for them to play with from now on." The figure said coming into view.

The being looked to be a female brown hedgehog. Her spines were about shoulder length and hung down from her head in a very echidna like fashion. She wore black cargo pants with green stripes on the sides, with thick black belted shoes upon her feet. Sporting a black short sleeve shirt covered by a green vest, and black fingerless gloves to match. Though her most notable quality were here eyes. They were a light green in color but for some reason they seemed misted.

She soon closed her eyes and crossed her arms as Knuckles and Rouge left the area.

"Well, I will hang back for now. If I let them continue they will certainly find it...And then I will move. Sorry you two it's very unfortunate you had to be found by me. Because once Sela _sees_ her target, there is nowhere you can escape from me." She said as her eyes quickly began to glow a dark green color, her spines now starting to sway as if they were sentient. With that she started to sink into the ground slowly a smirk on her face. "This could turn out fun." She spoke as she vanished beneath the sand.

**BACK WITH SONIC AND THE OTHERS.**

The team of six were still trapped within the bubble, but it seemed Marine and Tails had finally come up with something.

"Alright the analysis is complete. Nice job Marine, the calibration on the scanner has been significantly increased. I was stumped on how to figure out a way to boost it." Tails said as the device he was holding suddenly vanished.

Marine raised her vizor and began to blush. "Aww, twas nothin mate, jus a few tweaks and shines ere and there. An now its aces better than bog standard (If I recall this means normal)."

Not really wishing to break up the tender moment, Blaze decided to get their attention.

"Um, Tails, Marine, would you mind sharing what you've learned with the class." She spoke almost in a Sonic like manner. Something of which he took a great notice of.

Slightly off put the two seen everyone's look focused on them and remembered their purpose.

"Oh yeah. Sorry guys, guess we got a little carried away there. But any answer we have figured out what exactly this thing is. Marine if you will." Tails said gesturing to her.

Taking the small device she was holding she put it up against the wall of the bubble for a brief moment and than took it off. An once she did she showed them the back of the machine. An they were all shocked to see it was wet on the back.

"Then that would mean we are trapped in a?!" Shadow started before being cut off.

That's right you lot, a right banger bubble. All wet and everything. Or in the name of me fav picture... "There's more to it, than meets the eye." Crikey I love saying that." Marine smiled, after imitating a robotic voice.

With a bit of a chuckle in him Tails took over the explanation from here. "Well to be precise this is in fact a bubble made out of simple water." Yet it was Shade's turn to interrupt. A fact Tails didn't like much, he did hate it when others always cut him off.

"How can that be?! I am well in tune with water and yet I could not sense it was as such! Why could I not damage it or break it for that matter than?!" She steamed. Rather upset at this new found revelation.

Sighing Tails continued. "Well if you would let me finish explaining. I was going to say that is not all that it is. This water is actually moving at such a high speed it is forming a bubble like prison. An as for why you could not damage it, the fact is you did but it just regenerated to fast for us to notice...Well all except for Sonic that is." Tails said as everyone looked at him.

"What, my feet ain't the only things that move fast you know." He stated still playing with his ball.

"Well with that in mind surely there must be even more to this? Am I correct in assuming that fox boy?" Shadow asked, as only he could.

Tails was a bit upset by that comment. "Come on Shadow we've known each other for years now, and since Sonic and me are like brothers and you _are_ Sonic's brother. Don't you think that makes us like family too. Can't you just call me Tails for once, come on you even stopped calling Sonic faker and now even say brother at times?" He asked, a bit unsure of how Shadow would take it.

Though he just scoffed. "Watch yourself kid. I may refer to that blue idiot as my brother, only because it is fact, an not because I like the idea. An I call him by the name Sonic because, even though he is a tremendous bane in my existence...He has proved himself several times and earned my respect as a warrior. You on the other hand have not. You cower behind him whenever things appear rough. You are nothing but a scarred little boy constantly clinging to others for protection. One such as that will not gain my respect. An if you ever wish to do so, I suggest you try harder."

Tails heard this and was instantly saddened as his ears drooped. Marine and Blaze noticed this, and just as they were about to say something...Shadow at once crossed his arms in front of himself to block a seriously high speed kick.

"Come on now Shadow, that was a bit harsh. I've told you you should be more tactful when you speak." Sonic said as held his foot against Shadow's guard. With the black hedgehogs forearms starting to smoke as he held his brother back. Though for some reason a smirk never left eithers face. Though they quickly backed off from each other after a moment. It was with this Shade began.

"Hmph, as always that monster can't hold back from attacking any he deems in the wrong." Shade said.

Yet Blaze was right next to her when she said this. "Hmm, it's funny. The water expert failed to notice that she was trapped in a simple bubble, yet her so called _monster_ figured it out almost instantly...Must really make you feel inferior huh?"

After this the two quickly snapped. As they got in the others face.

"That was very bold _your highness _(she really stretched that out as she knew Blaze hated that). To think you would be so wild with your tongue, especially as a secret agent of G.U.N. Allow me to teach you the proper protocol when dealing with disputes among team members." Shade said as her leech blade came up to Blaze's neck.

Yet Blaze would not fall back. "An to be such a failure when it comes to your own field no wonder you are always_ in need of help _(Yeah Blaze went there, a rebuttal to Shade's constant mistakes) . Allow me to assist you once again." Blaze said as her claws unsheathed right at Shades neck.

The aura around the two was deadly as they prepared to attack. Fire and water swirling around them violently, ready for the signal to began. An just as the bell sounded in their heads, there were two quick flashes.

In an instant Blaze and Shade stopped. They were stiffly hunching over in a bit of pain, but mostly embarrassment. Blaze curling her legs and arms in slightly, and Shade following suit. A small yelp coming out of both of them the minute it happened.

An suddenly there standing right above them were there respective team members Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow had not only stopped their own fight, but had quickly moved to immobilize their team mate the moment they saw the two women going to far. Though what was comical was the way the two girls had been restrained. Which turned out to be the exact same way.

"I don't think I have to remind you of our predicament at this time, do I Shade." Shadow said as he held her up with only his right hand by the tail, squeezing just slightly.

Feeling this she at once responded. "For-for-give me. I will not let it happen again." Shade said closing her eyes tightly as she stuttered. Holding back the tears, as she tried to give off a strong persona. Though she seriously failed at that.

"Now, now, bad kitten. You can play later, right now lets let Tails finish alright." Sonic said with a smile as he held up Blaze's tail with his left hand, using his thumb and index finger to pinch the tip of it.

Without hesitation Blaze responded. "I'm-I'm sorry. I will stop now, so please let me go Sonic." Blaze whined a bit, with a small tear in each eye accompanied by a blush. She pleaded more as she pulled her limbs in even further. Almost as if she was attempting to sneak away on all fours. She was completely broken and embarrassed at the moment, she just wanted to be put down now.

Tails blushed and turned away at the scene, while Marine broke out in a laugh hitting the floor and kicking madly. Oh yea, this was a moment none of them would ever forget.

**AFTER A FEW MOMENTS OF WHINING AND WIMPERING.**

Blaze and Shade were released and now stood next to Sonic and Shadow quietly with their arms behind their backs, a blush still on the both of them.

"Now, that the death battle has been postponed. Would you mind continuing bro." Sonic said as if it never happened.

"Yes continue." Shadow spoke calmly. He too wished to erase this from canon. (Well tough chilidogs I'm the author and we are keeping that part.)

"Right on ya mate I'm in full agreement. Well ya heard the man, just get back to business bikkie." Marine said as she shook some Polaroids. Letting out a small chuckle as she put them in her back pocket. Obviously she was going to use these pictures as ammo for later.

Tails scratched his head in embarrassment for a moment before getting back to what he was saying.

"Anyways the point is that this bubble is made of water that is infused with chaos energy. It is causing the water to move so fast that it can quickly regenerate damage before we can cause enough to break it. And the chaos energy is interfering so we can not use chaos control to escape it." He answered.

"So with this how do we escape it than?" Blaze asked, still a bit soft spoken after what just took place.

Tails began to reply once again."Well the only thing we could come up with was attacking it in the weakest spots simultaneously in order to destabilize the bubble enough to break out. The only problem is that we would have to hit every weak spot at once, or completely blast the thing at every spot with enough power at the same instant."

"Simple my **Chaos Blast **should be more than enough to pop this bubble." Shadow added as he began to glow a red color.

Yet Tails was quick to stop him. "You can't Shadow. That may indeed be enough to break it, but we would all get caught in the blast. An even if we were to guard against it, it would become unbalanced and not hit every spot at once. So our only option is to time our attacks perfectly and..." Yet he was cut off by Sonic this time.

"Is that all? No worries guys just leave this one to me." He said as he took his stance.

Though the others were a bit confused, what exactly was he going to do?

"Uhh, Blue what exactly are you gonna do?" Marine asked.

"Sonic just smirked at her. "It just so happens I've got a move that will be perfect for this situation...You guys should cover your ears, I probably still can't control this yet. If you don't wanna die that is." He told them all as he spread his legs apart slightly to widen his stance.

Blaze caught sight of this and at once covered her ears with her hands, Tails and Marine following suit. Shade dawning her helmet, and Shadow simply folded his ears over without touching them.

Seeing that everyone was covered Sonic began to clinch his fists. In a moment they began to vibrate and shake, gaining a blue aura as this happened. They soon began to blink rapidly after only a few seconds, his entire body now starting to seem a bit blurry. After this the aura stopped blinking showing the charge period had been completed. Sonic now opened his arms wide, and with a deep breath shouted out.

"You know they say sound is not as dangerous as a shock-wave. They couldn't be more wrong, **Chaotic Arts: Sonic Boom!**" He yelled before slamming his hands together in one quick motion.

An than as quick as a word a massive pulse of sound busted through the entire bubble. Its force sliced right into the prison, yet passed right through the others without leaving a trace of contact. Though they did feel the intense force of the sound waves and their bodies were a bit shaken by its impact. Though otherwise no lasting damage. An after this the bubble began to wobble, and quickly popped right after like...Well a bubble.

With it now gone a smirk found Sonic's face once again. "Alright, now lets get to the bottom of this thing, for real this time." He spoke, grabbing Blaze in his arms as they all began to fall down once again. Tails and Shadow did the same with Marine and Shade, as the group descended into the darkness.

"Crikey I wonder whats at the bottom o this thing? A portal to another realm, a giant monstrous creature bent on taking a bite out o us, or a lost tribe of savages that cook and eat cats?!"

Marine stated quite excited.

Though the others just looked at her with blank faces and glares. The words "Marine just shut up," seemed to be the common word between them all. An after the whole everytime she opens her mouth something bad happens to them thing. It seemed like a wise choice.

Within a few moments the crew had made it to the true bottom of the hole. An once they all touched ground Blaze quickly lit a small flame in her right hand to lighten up the way for them all. After the light shown through they were a bit shocked at what they saw. Right now they were in the middle of a rather large cave tunnel, which was easily able to allow at least 2 subway trains easy passage. It seemed to stretch on for quite a ways with no real light able to be seen.

"Well, looks like we've found a secret passage huh?" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"I can not sense anything at all down here, could it be that there is still something blocking my perceptions?" Blaze wondered.

"My sensors are picking up nothing but static, we may as well see this as a blind run down here now." Shade added as she pushed a few buttons on her belt.

"If that's the case we should just get moving, if we come across any threats I will just terminate it and leave it at that." Shadow claimed already starting to walk.

The others just sighed except for Shade who followed right after. Seeing no better idea and no point in arguing the rest of them conceded, albeit a bit annoyed.

"Well, so much for the monster or other worldly portal, man what a let down, I want my money back." Marine stated in a huff, feeling like she had been robbed of another great adventure to retell back at base. Yet all the members of G.U.N. were starting to get rather fed up with her endless story telling, or a more proper term would be embellishing. Due to the fact most her story retells all had her doing everything amazing while the rest of the crew watched in awe of her so called skill.

"Hey don't complain Marine, sometimes it's best that nothing happens. Besides I think everyone could go for a break from that stuff right now." Tails told her as she walked behind him.

"Well if you say so mate...But ey now I can say that ole everytime I say a word somethin bad appens thing is just bugger. See I been sayin things left an right an not a sound. Guess you blokes owe me some sorrys." She smirked as she quickly put her arm over Tails shoulder. "An I got a few _extra_ special ideas for you bikkie." She said with sinister smile to him.

Tails began to sweat as he heard this. Last time she had that look in her eye aimed at him he couldn't fly straight for three days. No doubt she had another crazy scheme stirring this time. An as he contemplated this he mistakenly tripped forward, snagging his foot on a rock, almost causing him to hit the ground had he not caught himself. Though once he stabilized himself...A small click was heard. Instantly the other four froze in place, turning around slowly there eyes aimed at Tails and Marine, than down to the small rock now sinking into the ground like a slow button push before clicking again.

Sonic , Blaze, Shadow, and Shade now began to glare at them. What did you do now?!" They all yelled. Sensing the hostility Marine spoke up.

"Now, now mates. I know what ur thinking, an I just want it to go on record...Tails did it this time." She said stepping away from him and pointing. Tails turned to her in shock at this, and before anyone could respond again the tunnel began to shake.

Everyone started to frantically look around to try and see what was going on and soon all stood back to back. Ready to take on whatever it was that was coming.

"Alright bring on the monsters blokes, the great captain Marine and er crew can take on anything ya throw our way!" Marine yelled in a triumphant way.

"I swear if we make it out of this alive I'm going to fry that stupid girl." Shadow stated his hands charged with electric power.

"Your gonna have to wait in line." Blaze said as her fire shot out.

The rumbling then became even more intense, and they knew what this meant.

"Prepare yourselves, whatever it is it's got us surrounded now." Shade said as her leech blade began to glow.

An than just as they were all ready to fight, they all lowered their fighting stances in shock. As suddenly a tremendous flow of water flowed at them from both sides.

"Water...It just had to be water didn't it..." Sonic said as he face palmed.

In that moment the torrent of water converged on top of them flooding everyone in a huge splash. Filling the tunnel completely.

Everyone was now fully submerged holding their breath as best they could, trying to think of a way to respond as the floated. An just as they opened their eyes the feeling of shock came about them again. As they opened their eyes they were all sporting breathers over their mouths.

"What how did this, whats going on?!" Blaze said as she looked around at the others, a bit shocked she could talk to them right now.

"It seems we were given these breathers just before the water hit us. But where did they come from?" Tails asked looking at Shadow who merely turned away, and Marine who just shrugged. He then looked over to Sonic and gasped, causing the others to Shadow, Marine, and Blaze to look over to him as well.

Right now Sonic was holding his hands over his mouth as hard as he could, trying his best not to let the sir escape his mouth. As he looked towards them than to Shade.

Shade on the other hand was simply standing on the floor of the cave without need to float, her helmet on and her attention away from Sonic. As she ignored his constant attempts to get her attention. Sonic was not starting to slow and his movement was getting more weak.

Sonic was now gesturing with his left hand that he was in need of a breather as well, but Shade continued to ignore him as she started to walk along the tunnel without a thought. Seeing this Blaze Tails and Marine all started to shout out to her.

"Shade what are you doing he needs a mask now!" Blaze yelled as she swam over to Sonic trying to keep him conscious.

"Shade quick he needs air he can't last much longer." Tails said, yet still no answer. Sonic's eyes now began to become heavy, as his body started to twitch.

He was losing it fast now. He couldn't stay focused, his chest felt like it was being smothered, and his body was going numb. He could no longer hold his thoughts straight anymore.

"Shade Blue's gonna croak if you don't give em a mask now!" Marine yelled to her yet she just stood there...An began to walk again.

Shadow now floated up to them, catching all their attention...Before he too just swam by. The others were left speechless.

An with this Sonic's mouth shot open and all the air in him escaped in one fell swoop. He quickly grasped at his throat with his right hand and the ceiling of the tunnel with his left begging for air, struggling.

Blaze, Tails, and Marine tried at once to remove one of their masks and share it with him...But they would not come off. All they could do was watch this...An but a few seconds after...Sonic stopped completely. His body went limp in the water.

"Sonic, hang on Sonic you can't die like this!" Tails yelled as he shook him trying frantically to get him to move again, yet to no avail. Blaze went quiet, and Marine turned away. Both of them completely helpless. Everything went silent...Shadow and Shade had already left from sight, the others just caught there...Motionless.

Suddenly Sonic began to twitch, instantly getting a rise out of the three of them. Just as they were about to try and touch him...His body shot back up. Causing a look of fear on them all.

His eyes were blood red, a dark black aura around his body, and a look of pure hatred about him. He had the gaze of a beast possessed, ready to let loose its rage. It was than with two words he spoke up, as they erupted through the water.

"**Chaos Control!" **He roared as his body was covered in that dark glow before it vanished into nothingness. Forcing a shock-wave through the water that blasted the others forward right nest to Shadow and Shade. Who just as well turned in shock the moment they felt that power. With this the whole tunnel began to shake once more creating cracks all about it, and with one last rumble a panel opened beneath them all as they were sucked down it along with all the water.

The five of them quickly crashed into the ground once again, yet this time they were not in another tunnel, but a huge cavern. The water flowing around them into several rivers and other passages.

Once this was apparent they all began to pick themselves up as they looked around. They were in awe at the massive cavern, passage ways abounded, stalactites and mites (those pointy rocks that grow on the ceiling and floors of caves just encase your wondering) everywhere. It was truly a sight to behold. An just as they took this in, Shade found herself pinned up against the wall of the cave behind them. Blaze's right forearm holding her chest to it, her left lit with fire, and a look that screamed "I'm going to burn you alive in her eyes.

"You just ignored him, you clearly gave us all a mask, couldn't you do the same for him...Answer me...why. After he saved us all including _you,_ from that bubble prison." Blaze hissed.

Yet Shade simply let her helmet recede, a indifferent look on her face. "So he got us out of a bubble, and you expect me to be grateful to him. Sorry, but I do not feel so inclined. An as for the mask, yes by all means I could've made one for him quite easily...but I did not. You seem to forget I wish him dead, I saw my chance at making him suffer and I took it. You should be thankful I gave the three of you breathers, considering you interfered with our mission. If anything you should be grateful to me."

Hearing that last sentence Blaze snapped. "I'll kill you!" She yelled, but was held back by two hands grabbing her left arm. She quickly gazed back, ready to fire upon Shadow as well. In her mind he was just as much to blame for what happened as Shade was. Though she was heart-pressed to find it was not Shadow whom had restrained her.

"Oy that's enough princess, don't do somethin ya can't undo." Marine said struggling.

"Stop Blaze, you know Sonic wouldn't want you to do this." Tails said as he to struggled to hold her back.

Hearing them say this she began to soften a bit. "But Sonic, she...she." Blaze started.

"He's alive, Blaze and that's all that matters. We just have to get out of here and find him now. So lets just stop this, please." Tails begged her, his eyes with a look of true pain in them.

Blaze seen all of this, and began to slowly lower Shade back to her feet.

"This is no time to be uselessly fighting among yourselves. We are surrounded." Shadow said as he brought up his guard.

The others quickly turned to see what he was talking about, and sure enough he was right. Right now they were utterly encircled by a large number of warriors. All wearing a dark green form fitting armor that had black flashing lines going along the chest, back, limbs and head. A strange white spear like energy weapon in their hands. An glowing white eye covers for the matching suit masks that adorned their heads.

"Well, this doesn't look good mates." Marine said, wishing she had just shut up and let the adventure be boring again.

Than one of the warriors spoke up. " Esridner!"

Completely surrounded, and with Sonic now missing things were not in the best of ways for the team right now. As they could only wonder what was going to happen next.

**AT THAT SAME TIME AT THE RUINS SONIC AND THE OTHERS HAD STARTED IN.**

Right above the hole they had fallen through (which was now currently sealed) a somewhat out of place puddle. It was situated right at the edge of the holes mouth, just under a small palm tree. Usually this would pose no real questions, but this seemed weird...Not a single cloud was in the sky.

Than it began to ripple on its own even though not a single movement of ground or a breeze was present to cause this.

"Well, this is surprising." A voice spoke from nowhere.

Suddenly the puddle began to ripple more violently as it began to glow. As this took place a figure arose from within it.

It was than we got a good look. It appeared to be a light yellow furred female fox. She was adorned in a blackened cutoff top that covered her chest but left her midriff exposed, a pair of black shorts that cut off mid thigh with a light grey rim around the legs. She had just below shoulder length hair matching the color of her fur as well as black hair tie holding it all back in a ponytail, a few bangs in the front helping to cover her deep blue eyes. An to complete her look she had a pair of light grey knee high boots with grey fingerless gloves to match them, a blackened line pattern on the back of each. After completely separating herself from the puddle she started to stretch her arms out a bit.

"Man, I hate hiding in such small places. Anyways this is unexpected. For them to break free of my bubble was not in the plans. It must have taken some serious power to do that too, I wonder if I should do something about them now...Nah, I'll let them go. I have another situation to deal with anyway. I better get to it before I get a..." She stopped suddenly as a ringing sound started to sound in her ear. "Call...Figures, knew I should've just kept quiet." She thought as she picked up the phone.

"Savarna, have you found it yet?" A voice asked her.

She only rolled her eyes. "Come on if you called you already know the answer, though I am close. How about you?"

The voice simply replied. "2 days should be the max for our time window. You should be able to handle things from than on."

"Of course, it will be simple to do. Though just make-sure you hurry up and get here...I'm not know for my patience you know." She stated with a bored look as she began to lean up against the small palm tree.

"Yes I know, just hold out a little longer you should be able to do that much. In the mean time do not move, but keep a close eye on the targets. We can not allow them to get away." It replied before the transmission stopped. Savarna sighed as this.

"Aw man, now I'm really gonna be bored. I swear this all better be worth it...Because I'm itching to have some fun right about now." She spoke lowly as she started to walk into the jungle, a heavy rain now falling...Yet only in the area she had started walking in. Almost as if it was following her.

_Alright and there it goes folks. First off kudos to blueangelrose97 for the use of her characters. Well I hope it wasn't to disappointing I kinda feel rusty nowadays. But just so you know, this is only a way of intro if you will as to what will be coming for this saga, from here on is where the plot develops. I will continue work on the next chapter A.S.A.P. and do hope you will enjoy it. _

_So until the next chapter...__**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	25. Chapter 25 First impressions

**SONIC OF THE ELEMENTS CHAPTER 25 FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

_Here guys this ones a bit on the small side but it's a start. I've started to write them smaller now. This way I can make more updates, and not be so tired after writing just one chapter._

_Once again thank you, to all those that have followed, liked, and even favored my story. I am indeed grateful to you._

You know what they say, first impressions can make or break relationships...It is vastly agreed upon that this is truth. Yet there are other meanings this can be slated with, such as when meeting a new enemy. Your first move may be your only chance to survive.

Picking up where we last left off. Our heroes where just recently separated from Sonic, and now found themselves surrounded by a group of hostile green and black striped armored beings. An to top it off they were currently deep underground in a large cavern on the mysterious Skoal island, which currently was a virtual unknown in every aspect.

They had arrived barely more than a day ago and things were already this bad...Not a good sign, but hey maybe things will pick up. Than the weapons begin to load and click in the hands of new new adversaries as the view switches to our heroes. Of course I could be wrong...

POV

Water...constantly the drips from the spikes in the ceiling seemed to set the tone for us as we stood our ground. It was still pretty damp in here from the recent purge of liquid and the air was slightly thick. Like a strange smog or something was imbedded in the air, making it a bit suffocating just to breath down here. An to be honest I was never good with water, I think it may be a family matter I have also inherited against my own will...Yet I digress, such a thing would not be uncommon to me as my siblings also seem to share my disdain at the substance. Though now was not the time for me to lose focus. I have to stay sharp. I am surrounded at this time and Sonic...He is not here so I must keep us on track. All this seemed to just linger on in Blaze's mind for a few moments, but in real time, took but a second to process and act upon.

"Well this isn't the best of situations at the moment. An with Sonic gone, as well as chaos control useless in here for some reason. We may have a bit of a problem. Hold your ground everyone we must remain steadfast." Blaze stated as she and the others now stood back to back in a circle formation. She found herself a bit setback by this though. A drop of sweat rolling down her head, her mind desperately trying to think of a way out to get through this without starting a fight. Though no solution was coming to mind at the moment.

"Leave it to her highness to point out the obvious. Now that it's been decreed for all to know why don't you focus on keeping them from getting us in a blind spot. I don't feel like dying today...At least not before that pet demon of yours dies." Shade answered her tone as condescending as ever.

She had been quite upset by the fact her last attempt to end Sonic had failed. She had thought for sure opening the flow from that leaking stream in the cave wall would be just what she needed to finish him off. An the fact Marine was dumb enough to set off a harmless failed trap was her perfect cover. She was guessing Sonic would still be a bit weak from that last little move he used. She had analyzed the whole thing the minute he set it off via her helmets systems. It took a vast amount of his power to create the shock-wave from earlier. An even more to keep it from causing them all internal damage. Truly a show of how dangerous Sonic was, and not just in his more evil form.

Yet Sonic again proved his...Mood swings were not something to be underestimated...Still, she felt that Blaze had a hand in rising his strength. In fact her an the flaming princess would be in a rather huge fight right now over it, if the area was not surrounded by hostiles currently.

An just as the two were about to begin mixing it up, Marine interjected. "Uhh...Not that you two ain't fun to watch an all, but we ave a bit of a muck were in right now." She pointed out as all the warriors surrounding them now held strange green glowing staff like weapons.

"Esridner!" Was the only word they seemed to state as they all prepared to fire.

At once the team started to ready themselves. "Prepare yourselves here they come!" Blaze shouted.

Though just as she did this several of the strange warriors fell to the ground, smoke coming off there backs. Everyone all turned at once to see what had caused this.

"I may not be able to warp as I wish, but I am far from being at a disadvantage in the realm of speed. You do well to remember this." Shadow stated his right hand shown with chaotic green power.

Hearing this Shade and the others started to smirk. There was Shadow, always quick to shoot. An at times like these he really showed his relation to Sonic. The two were born show-offs, and when they seen a chance to do so there was no doubt they would take it. An this seemed to calm them all some how.

"He has a point mate. We may not be able to run...But no one said we had to hide was the only other option. Lets give these wankers somethin to work with." Marine spoke donning her guns an visor with a flick of the wrists, loaded and ready to shoot at anytime. "So mates who wants there shots first, or perhaps a bunch o you blokes at once...I be a flexible sheila." Her grin in full force as this was stated.

Now ready to roll out. Blaze created a ball of flames in both hands bearing her fangs to the warriors. As Tails balled his fists steeling his gaze.

Though the mysterious warriors showed no sign of faltering, in-fact they seemed even more excited. "icto malkae kquam ke or, es Diga...Seomh" (Pronunciation of words: Ik-tow mal-kay quam key-or es die-ga see-omh) The warriors dropped their weapons and began to glow green themselves, causing the cavern to rumble for but a quick moment before stopping just as easy.

Suddenly Shade heard this bizarre speech and at once became stiff. She looked upon the now glowing warriors and sweat started to run down her back. Even though her face could not be seen through her helmet, she had a look of pure shock about her. "Everyone stop now!" She yelled out to the others out.

Blaze, Shadow, Tails, and Marine all froze as well. Confused as to what she was saying.

The warriors now had their attention locked on her as well. Confusion apparent.

"Shade what are you talking about why would we..." Tails began to ask, but was cut off before he could even finish.

"This is not a discussion surrender at once. Or I will kill you myself." She said not even taking her eyes off the warriors.

The others did not know what to do. Was Shade betraying them, had she lost her nerve? This was just a few of the questions going on in their minds at the moment. An as Blaze was about to speak out at this in protest, Shadow had done the unbelievable. He dropped to his knees and held his hands up, eyes closed as he fully surrendered.

"Shadow what's are you doing?!" Tails said in shock.

"Come on mate you can't have just been bluffin back there." Marine wondered as she and Tails now stood side by side looking to him.

Yet Shadow remained silent and still. An his eyes met Tails' for just a brief fleeting second. His gaze intense and his face determined. An it was in this moment the warriors had encircled him and bound his hands with a strange pair of handcuffs. As Tails was about to speak, suddenly a large fire shot out in the middle of a few of the enemies pushing them back a bit.

"I don't know when you lost your spine and became a lap dog Shadow, but unfortunately I do not share your willingness to be captured. I will take them down, find my way out, and reunite with Sonic...even if it's just Marine, Tails, and myself!" She roared as the flames became ever brighter, increasing the heat around them all every second. Her eyes were determined, her claws prime for use as he hands burned. She had one thought in mind, and that was to win no matter the cost.

Than just as she was about to pounce an literally blaze a path through...She froze when she got a glimpse of Tails, whom had now stood in front of her facing the enemy.

"We give up, we will not resist." Tails said now on his knees, his hands behind his head.

"What are you doin mate?! Ya can't jus up an wuss out." Marine yelled in protest. Yet Tails just shot her one serious look an quickly she too was on her knees waiting to be cuffed.

Blaze took this in and was speechless. What was going on, why would they just give up without a fight, why would they all so readily listen to Shade after all she had done. "Why...Sonic would never..." Blaze was cut off.

"Blaze I know exactly what Sonic would do. I've known him much longer than you have an right now, he would avoid a fight. So please...stand down." He said with soft eyes aimed at her own.

She than looked at him, than to the rest of her team. Her mind going a mile a second, what should she do, why should she just quit. Than she looked at the warriors surrounding them and began to bite her bottom lip shutting her eyes hard. Her fists now clinched as the flames around them started to sizzle. This went against everything, how she was taught to never give up, to never give away her pride, to fight to the end no matter the outcome. Yet, now she remembered a lesson she had only just recently been taught. To stay calm under fire, to think on her feet when her mind didn't have time to rest, and above all...to trust her friends. She than let her hands fall to her sides as her fire died down.

"I surrender..." She spoke lowly in a defeated tone, holding her hands out to be cuffed.

A bit shocked, the warriors hesitated for a moment. Than after seeing her head droop lower they knew she had resigned. An at once she was cuffed and gathered with the rest of her team.

The warriors now began to speak amongst themselves, causing Blaze and the others to become a tad uneasy. They had no idea what it was they were saying. An than one came up to them an without another word he slammed his weapon into Marine, Blaze, Shadow, and Shade's (though she was hit hared due to the whole helmet being on thing) head knocking them all unconscious.

"Guys?! We..we said we would not resist...An you-you-you...Your gonna pay for this." Was all that came from Tails mouth as his right hand began to twitch and contort.

"You wish..." The soldier said before doing the same to Tails. An with that it all went black.

**ELSEWHERE.**

"Uhh...My head is killing me." Sonic said to himself rubbing the back of his cranium.

He was dizzy, disorientated, and for some reason he felt like he just took a ride on the Arc...While the Bio-lizard was still driving it. Now he had also been exposed to Knuckles poor ship landing skills as well on the same day. From than on he swore never to allow anyone but Tails to fly him through space again. Feeling that this reminder was doing more harm than good he at once began to stand up and try to get his barrings. Needless to say he was a bit shocked when he felt the wind on his back, causing his jacket to sway in the breeze.

He could see nothing but jungle all around him...An for some reason clouds, with various birds coloring the sky. Which struck as kinda odd to him. He began to step forward once more, but halted when he felt the ground crumble below his foot. Instinctively he looked down.

Good thing he harbored no fear of heights, but should Blaze have been with him she would have instantaneously hid behind him. For right now he was looking at the area of ruins he and the others had fallen down from, leading to their little pit experience not to long ago. Though from where he was standing, it was still quite a ways down. "Alright, well that explains where I am. Now just how the heck did I get here, last thing I remember was..." Suddenly Sonic pressed his index finger to his forehead and started to concentrate.

With a quickness flashes of water, a cave and fighting hit him. Though the rest was all a blank. "Dang I can't remember it. What's happening to me, I'm blacking out a lot lately and waking back up with a serious bad taste in my mouth...Maybe it's...Nah I'm just over thinking, things there's no way in this dimension that." Suddenly a scream shot out from the jungle in the distance. Forcing Sonic's ears to raise with a quickness.

"That's coming from where we first landed on the island... An it sounds like an invitation to party. I'm sure the others are fine, so maybe I should go have some fun." An with a quick jump Sonic had curled up and started to spin dash right into the thick of the jungle. A blast of air and blue light following his trail.

**BACK IN THE DESERT RUINS.**

"I can see light we must be close." Knuckles said as he gestured for Rouge to follow him with a quick wave as he crawled out of a burrow in the sand.

"About time, remind me never to let you do the digging when we need to tunnel under walls." She replied to him rising from the same hole he had just emerged out of. "This had better be worth the effort." She thought shaking sand from her body and knocking it from her ears, surprised that it seemed to get into everywhere.

Knuckles scoffed a bit hearing this, "Well take a look and judge for yourself." He told her with a smug grin. She found this a bit annoying, until she got a good look at what was in front of them...Needless to state she was left gawking.

The two of them were now in what resembled a dome like room straight out of the Arabian nights tale. As size were to go the place was easily that of a large palace hall, complete with marble pillars over 40 feet, lined up against the walls side by side sync on the left and right. The floor was a pearl white stone, with a few cracks and spots from age here and there. Yet what really set the room up was in the center of the vast floor was a black 4 stone stacked altar with a free floating white box bathed in yellow light atop it. With a plethora of gold and jewels scattered in piles all around in a rainbow of colors. A very I just found king tuts tomb feel came over them.

"Well what do you think pretty awesome hu-" Knuckles didn't even have time to finish as quickly a flash shot past him knocking his hat over his face.

"So many jewels...So little pocket space!" Rouge gleamed as she began to grab all she could stuffing it into various spots on her body. She had been waiting for this moment. It had been forever since the last time she got a score like this. The feel of the many valuable gems in her hands, the shine of all this loot was to much to think of...So she just went on instinct and started to snatch...A bit of drool trailing along the way.

Knuckles looked at her, a drop of sweat appearing on the back of his head. "Some things will never change will they?" He said shaking his head with a slight laugh about him. This was a part of her he had come to accept, after all she was an ex-thief...Mostly.

All in all he was used to it, this was just her personality after all. An he had come to be cool with that. I mean one of the first conversations they had (back when she was still trying to steal the master emerald of course) was that "all the worlds jewels are mine to keep." Such is the mind of a thief he guessed, but than he remembered about himself as well. They were both indeed treasure hunters after all, and that's what really made them a great team. Both of them had a need to find things of value long since forgotten, with today being no different. Yet today he had another mission, he was here for a purpose other than jewels and he was going to find it.

"Hey I'm gonna check the thing in the center out, watch my back ok?" He told her...though he knew this was going in one ear and out the other right now with all these, distractions for her.

Mentally letting that go for now, he slowly and cautiously stepped up to the altar. Making sure not to step on any sinking tiles or trip any hidden wires, less he lose his head (which has almost happened at least 9 times). An than with but a few more steps he had reached his destination, and was only inches away from the small white box. It was with this he began to become nervous.

"It could be a trap, it could be a fake, heck lets just go all the way and say it could be cursed! Not like that hasn't happened once before." Which in a messed up kinda way wouldn't be any weirder than the other things that happened. I mean last time he was in this area he infiltrated a dangerous pyramid shaped base, ran through multicolored flame lit rooms, and hid from a one eyed scarab robot with energy beams and ghosts...Yea whatever it was he could handle it he was sure now. An with a quick swipe of his left hand he grabbed the box and braced himself...Only nothing happened.

He blinked for a few seconds, than began to look at the altar. "No trap door, no alarm, no giant guardian thing coming to attack us..." Knuckles said looking left to right frantically.

Springing up head first from a pile of treasure, Rouge began to speak up. "Well I'm not getting any bad vibes or anything over here, guess we got it easy this time around. That's a relief."

Knuckles glared at her now throwing the box up and down in his right hand like a mere toy. "Now come on. In _**all**_ the time you've been with me. When has this ever been _**this**_ easy?"

Rouge took a moment to think about this. "Hmm... Now that you mention it this does feel rather off."

An suddenly like it was all planned, Knuckles and Rouge found themselves being held by a giant hand made of hard sand. As the box was taken from him and started to be carried away in a cloud of sand and dust up to one of the ledges near the ceiling.

"Now now you two...Rule number one when dealing with treasure, you never know when Someone may up and take it off you." Sela said with a smirk as she looked down at them with the box firm in hand.

"See what I tell ya! It's never that easy. An you just had to point it out!" He yelled to Rouge, still caught in the giant hand of sand.

Now struggling to get out Rouge simply sighed. "Alright, fine your right. But don't get all bent up about it. Big strong Knuckie can handle a little obstacle like this." She cooed.

Hearing this Sela snapped her fingers and and army of sand golems all at least 15 feet high with glowing green eyes arouse from the ground. All bearing quite the resemblance to the egg golem. A few drops of sweat now found the back of Rouge and Knuckles head.

"Sometimes I really hate it when you talk me up." Knuckles stated.

"Really, that's not what you said in the night club v.i.p. room last week." She stated in a sultry tone.

Knuckles at once blushed. "Hey-hey-hey, I said we would never speak of that in public!"

"Awww...But it was cute when you asked me to."

"Whoa, not another word!"

Sela just sighed. "Can we stay on topic here."

**BACK WITH SHADOW'S GROUP.**

"I'll burn you all to a crisp!" Blaze roared as she suddenly shot up regaining consciousness.

Yet when she glared at the warriors that had assaulted her and her friends (mostly), none were there. She was speaking to a white smooth stone wall. At once causing some confusion. She than began to piece together her current situation.

She was inside some kind of prison cell. The walls were made of a strange white stone, with the front of it having black bars that radiated otherworldly blue energy. Feeling a tad uncomfortable to add to this, she quickly tried to move her body to see if everything was still in working order. Only to find that her hands were currently cuffed behind her back.

"What the?! What's going on where am I?" She asked.

"So you've awoken...bout time." A voice said from the right side of her.

She quickly turned to see Shadow staring back his arms crossed leaning against the wall behind him. His expression, unimpressed to say the least.

But be fore she could confront him for this another voice spoke out to her. This time from her left. An dare I say a bit more encouraging than Shadow's.

"Blaze your awake, I'm glad. Are you ok are you hurt anywhere?" Tails asked quite concerned.

Blaze simply looked at him for a moment than scoffed. "It was a bad move I knew as much. An Sonic would have seen it coming to."

Tails was a bit shocked. "Blaze what do you mean. No one could've seen that coming, not even Sonic, and besides Sonic always tried to avoid-" He was quickly cut off this time.

"A lot can happen in a years time Tails. Sonic and I have been through quite the number of altercations since we left...An from this he has learned to be more assertive when dealing with an enemy. You can't always think that your foe will have mercy on you. You have been in G.U.N. you should be aware. If you don't take out the enemy fast, you will get all those around you killed. Mercy is not always a luxury you can afford. Sonic learned this lesson quickly. An if you do not shape up soon, you will be nothing more than a burden to him. " She stated, her eyes serious.

Tails heard her and at once his eyes fell and his head drooped. He didn't know what to say, he had not thought about it that way. An he began to bite his bottom lip in response to his failure.

Blaze seen the pain in his face and turned away. "Well we are still alive, so that's all that matters, and besides you are not all to blame. Shadow, and Shade are the ones that caused this. To which has still not been explained." She said now glaring at Shadow, who of-course looked back with indifference, rolling his eyes.

"If you are looking to me as to why we surrendered, than you will be heart pressed to know I too am unaware of the reason Shade would ask such a thing. But I've never been given reason to doubt her judgment via prior experience, an starting now is not my intention. So you will just have to wait until she explains it." He responded coldly.

Yet Blaze had other plans. She was already past her boiling point with her. An right now was in no mood to waste in more time she could be using to find Sonic. So her next move was not hard to see coming.

"I have no intention of staying in this cage for that, I'm torching this place. An you as well should you get in my way." She said now standing up an aura of fire surrounding her.

Tails at once regained focus and Shadow's face did not change.

"I melt this cage down. **Flaming tower!"** She roared out as her entire body flashed with bright light. Yet when it faded...Nothing happened.

"What?! Where are my flames, whats going on?" She said still trying to break free, but to no avail.

Shadow was now the one to scoff. "pathetic. Did you really think if we could get out of here that easy we would still be locked up?" He stated.

Though Blaze was still confused.

"Oh yea. Sorry but it seems that these cuffs are made of some sort of strange alloy that is cutting off our powers. Much like how Shadow can't warp out of here. It seems to be dampening all our chaotic and natural abilities. It seems only our physical strengths are useable right now." Tails said showing he could still fly, but nothing else above that.

Blaze quickly sat back down. "My flames...My powers...They're really being blocked. An I feel weaker. I don't even have enough strength to break these chains. This has never happened before, how is this possible?" She said in shock.

Tails began to speak once more. "To be honest I don't know how, but that's not our only issue right now."

Hearing him Blaze instantaneously figured it out. "Where are Marine and Shade?"

"Shade was hauled off by those guys somewhere else. An Marine, well she's here." Tails said turning around.

Looking up at Tails they noticed something on his shoulder, an upon moving slightly closer they came to realize it was none other than Marine shrunk down to the size of a small child toy. Just calmly sitting there swinging her legs as she smiled to them, she to was still cuffed like the rest of them.

All the other two seemed to do was stare. A drop of sweat on the back of both Blaze and Shadow's heads.

As things remained silent. One aspect was rather obvious them all now. They were in a lot more trouble than they had first thought.

**ELSEWHERE IN THE WILD CANYONS CLOSE TO THE SAND OCEAN.**

"Come on you two look alive." One voice stated confidently as it moved forward.

"Yea, this is supposed to be a fun exercise. You shouldn't be lagging this far behind." The second stated keeping pace.

"Again this is not fun for us!" The two following behind replied with utter agony in their voices.

The group than halted as the two leading members looked behind them crossing their arms and shaking their heads in disappointment. They than began to dust off there G.U.N. uniforms and stretch a bit to loosen up from the walk. Suddenly the first began to speak.

"Silver, Amy, you guys are never going to get anywhere if you keep stopping. Now come on we have work to do." Yuffi said to them.

"Yea we said this was a simple check in mission. We go to the Sand Ocean, find Knuckles and Rouge and let them know the Commander has a new assignment hew wants them to get on. An they have been gone for a week now so it's about time to check their progress." She than began to check her wrist as a hologram of the time appeared before her. "Not to mention Sonic, Blaze and the others who went to that strange island a few days ago to look for Shadow, and Shade remember? They have the rough missions, compared to that, this should be cake right?" Rin replied with a smile aimed their way hoping to lift their spirits.

Silver and Amy simply lay-ed there face down in the dirt. A low breeze blowing warm air past them, seeming to haunt the canyon as it blew in-between the walls that nearly felt like they were closed in on them. An to be honest the scenery around here stood rather bland as well, nothing but the light brown color of rock walls and dirt to see. Making this trip not only hard to do but boring to look at as well, not the best of combinations.

It was quite warm now and they were all deep in the center of the canyons still a good ways away from even reaching the Sand Ocean. An it was no telling where or when the group would actually find it, this gave the new recruits some serious negative vibes. They wanted nothing to do with this at all.

"I quit, this mission is way to taxing." Amy whined.

"No offense you guys but this is a rather boring instruction. Why would you even need us for this, what does helping you with a boring mission help us learn?" Silver questioned, his face now looking at them instead of through sand.

Yuffi just sighed. "You know things can change at any given time you must be ready for anything."

"Besides guys this will give you valuable experience in the field. It will come in handy one day." Rin stated to them.

Yet the two were still not convinced.

"If that's the case where's the action at?' Amy said in angry, her short fuse had been lit. Though with heat boredom and lame work to do you would be a bit cranky to.

"She's right you know it's not like a dangerous enemy is always just gonna land right in front of us." Silver claimed.

Rin and Yuffi were about to reply when suddenly they turned around in shock, a serious look on their faces. The eyes of these G.U.N. vets now locked on the sky just a few yards before them.

"Somethings coming guys get ready!" Yuffi shouted taking hold of the blade strapped to her back.

"An whatever it is...It's not friendly." From what I'm picking up.

Silver and Amy were greatly on the confused side. What in the world were they talking about. Just than a black object shot down from the sky and crashed into the path ahead of them. Forcing a huge quake to set off with a mountain of dust and sand in its wake. This veil cleared instantly as the four ran up to meet the thing that had just caught their attention. They were rather surprised to see what it was that was en-store for them.

In the spot where the object crashed now held a deep crater in the dirt easily half a mile long. An there at the center was a huge blackened like space ship.

"This can't be a good thing." Rin said as suddenly the door on the huge craft started to come down.

Than a strange being came into view.

The creature looked female and seemed to be like that of a cat. Her body was clothed in what looked like a grey sweat shirt like sleeveless hoodie, a black thigh high skirt on her waist, with some knee length dark shorts underneath it. Adding to her look were some dark black boots that reaching to her calf's with matching fingerless gloves upon her hands, and a black cap with a small white skull on it. She also had green fur with the same color hair flowing down to her mid back, and violet eyes half blocked by some clear shades that gave her a mysterious aura that exuded danger. But perhaps the most odd thing was she had a small collar around her neck that had little sliver cat bell in it.

"Well we made it finally. But it seems we have some beings here to welcome us. An from what I can tell about them, they have a high chance of being of some fun." The female cat said as she stepped onto the sand of the crater the ship just made looking up at Rin and Yuffi. A small smirk on her face.

Suddenly another voice was heard. "Good, they should prove to be a good warm up than...Let the hunt begin." Lance said walking out, now donning a smirk of his own.

_An there you have it guys. A bit short I know but this one is about a 14 to 15 pager. With all the doubles being around 30+ and up lately. Which probably explains why I get so tired writing them. Anyway, this was a start to the real meat of this saga. The next chapter will be a serious battle royal, Lance vs Yiffi. An I guarantee you it will be full of way more action and twists._ _Thanks again to _**_RayinetheHedgehog_**_,_**_ Kagehime-sama53_**_, and _**_BlueAngelRose97_**_. For the use of their characters as it is a true honor, and if you wish to see more of them in some of their own awesome adventures, please be sure to look up their respective authors stories._

Announcement: _Just wanted to let you guys know that a new poll has been added to my profile that will have a strong impact on how the story will develop after this saga. So if you would like to give your input please feel free to vote. As it will be taken down the end of this week._

_So once again. Until the next chapter..._**_STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS._**


	26. Chapter 26 Shock and Awe

**SONIC OF THE ELEMENTS CHAPTER 26 Shock an Awe  
**

_Greetings, it has been quite some time has it not. Be that as it may I recall something I made clear before I last left. I promised you a battle correct? Well, than please allow me to deliver on that._

_First, as always I thank all those that read my simple story. An to the authors that have been so kind as to allow me to show their original characters in it as well. I am truly grateful for all this and I do hope you will be able entertained. Thank you, an I am very appreciative to those that comment as well. So let us get into it._

_Astonishment, marvel, shock, awe, surprise. What ever way you may pronounce it, the reveal is always unexpected. Many take pleasure in what they did not foresee. Others claim fear in response to the calls of the unknown. So, when faced with this choice I ask you...What side do you hold true to?_

Should you recall, when we last left off our heroes. The teams had been split up, and faced with rather tall obstacles left to bar their paths. An there is no doubt in mind, that the situation will prove to be intense all around. So lets get back to the the action shall we.

**BACK AT THE EDGE OF THE WILD CANYONS.**

At the edge of the rough Wild Canyons, where the rocky mountainous terrain ends. Where the vast blanket of sediment etched forever by time known as the Sand Ocean begins. This is where our story resumes, right where these two extremes meet face to face. On one side, that of exceptional cliffs and winds that howl throughout its expanse. The other, a ceaseless shifting realm, blanketed by intense heat and near bottomless sand. Yet right here in the middle is where we find ourselves, where neither of these features existed.

A simple plain if you will, made of old hardened soil and with the occasional large rock formations. Perhaps even a simple cactus or two, this was all this place had to offer in way of scenery. A dead zone to most, an by the skeletons of various deceased beasts spread around it. All in all the name seemed rather fitting wouldn't you agree? This area was completely devoid of all life within it, except...For the six beings now squaring off at its center.

The atmosphere was tense all around as the groups stood at odds. To the left, the seasoned duo of G.U.N. agents, Yuffi our white hedgehog lead facility trainer. An her sister Rin, the white fox secretary of the G.U.N. commander. Along with their new trainees Silver and Amy tagging along. They proved a strange team to say the least. The other was the mysterious collection of visitors from the blackened ship, Lance, a rather devious looking white hedgehog, and the sadistic green cat known as Aria. Made up the other party.

With the lines drawn Yuffi and Rin began to steel themselves, keeping a tight hold on there respective swords. Tensed up, yet remaining calm as this unexpected adversary made it's presence known. Though to say they were a tad confused would be fitting. Imagine if you stood where they did now.

Here you are, on a routine mission status update (albeit with two new and rather unmotivated members joining) and suddenly out of nowhere a large black ship plummets down from the sky and crashes but a few yards away. Revealing two unknown characters with a dangerous aura about them. An a look in there eyes that put to rest any dispute of whether or not they were here to sight see or _kill_ some time.

Yet they did not let it bother them. An than just as they began to unsheathe their blades slowly, the hedgehog and cat that stood within the crater beneath them, began to grin as they focused their eyes on their targets.

An suddenly with a quickness, Lance and Aria started to levitate. Rising up from the aforementioned crater, and slowly landing on the opposite Yuffi and Rin. There eyes never leaving the gaze of the other, their focus mirroring. Than Yuffi began to speak out.

"It's quite obvious what's about to happen here, but before we begin I feel it's only good manners on your part, to at least tell us who you are, and what your goal is." She said in all seriousness, swiping her sword to her left side.

"Yes, I too feel we are owed at least that much from you. Considering you came out of nowhere. An now stand against us that is." Rin agreed following suit.

Aria looked over to Lance at this development. Though he showed no sign in turning her way in the slightest, his focus was set to Yuffi, and Yuffi alone. An the smirk he started with still found him, almost as if if was glued on. Aria than began to chuckle slightly finding it all quite amusing.

"I'm quite sorry but the captain seems so focused right now on enjoying himself, that he is unwilling to let his attention shift to anything he feels...Is unrelated. You two must be quite something to catch his attention like this, now I wonder what you can do." Aria said now looking at them, her chuckle still slight but there. She than gently brought her right hand to her mouth to try and hold the sound in. Yet ultimately it was a failing effort.

Both Rin and Yuffi were a bit off put by this. They did not understand why this being was so unreasonable, nor what about his rudeness invited laughter. An Yuffi of course was first to speak her mind on the subject.

"Look I don't know what, or who he thinks he is, but I don't like to mess around. So I'll give you 10 seconds, either state who you are and what you want, or we will be forced to arrest you...With extreme prejudice if you catch my drift." She warned pointing her sword at him. The glorious gun-blade shining in the light of the sun.

Lance's grin just grew at this as a more sadistic look found his eyes. An he now licked his lips slightly with enjoyment in this pace.

Noticing this Aria began to sigh nonchalantly.

"Who would've thought we would be so fortunate. You 2 had to be sword wielders didn't you. Now there will be no stopping him. Oh well, I can at least tell you this much. My name is Aria, and he is known as Lance. We are inter-galactic, how should I say...free lance workers for hire. An we are here to _acquire_ a certain, contract. One that will prove both entertaining, and rather lucrative if you will." She finished.

Rin heard her and at once she was behind Aria, one arm around her neck the other holding her blade at the green cats throat. "Mercenaries!" Ready to end her life in and instant. She was not about to be careless here, not in the least. If there was one thing she knew to be cautious of it was a mercenary.

Yuffi took notice and pointed her gaze at Lance once more, her blade extended out ready and able to deliver a quick an deadly blow.

"You are here by under arrest. By authority of G.U.N. Surrender now and make no efforts to resist, and your lives will be spared. Should you refuse to comply we will be here by authorized to use whatever force we deem _necessary_ to subdue, or neutralize you." Yuffi relayed to him.

Though Aria just laughed at the situation. "Now now, that's such a mean word don't you think? After all we just met, shouldn't we get to know each other a little better before we start making assumptions? Besides, bounty hunters is a much more accurate term at the moment. Right captain?"

Though Lance said nothing. He merely reached his right arm in front of his body, as suddenly a black aura swirled along his hand. Reaching and clawing from his wrist to his digits.

"**Murderer**, it's time to feast." He spoke, as a long thin dark blade, much like a standard katanna with a square guard an crimson tint around it, appeared in his hand. Now grasping the sword, he pointed it towards Yuffi.

With this action it was clear that the talking was now done with, an Aria decided to make her move first.

"So quick you are, but you know it's really rude to start a match before the bell rings. So let me just fix that little detail for us." She said softly, putting one hand on the arm Rin was using to hold her, the other she walked up to her own neck.

Suddenly with a gentle touch, the bell around her neck let off a quick chime. Instantly Rin was sent shooting into the air backwards. Like some invisible force-field had just repelled her away.

Looking on as Rin was sent sailing with a smirk"That speed of yours was a good trick, but still, you really shouldn't just jump the gun like that." Aria taunted as she jumped into the air following after her, and catching up quickly I might add.

In no time Rin had regained herself in mid air now bringing her palms together with a clap. "Don't think I'll take that lying down merc. I have many more _tricks _to show you. For example, lets start with this one.** Mystic arts: Shadow spreader!**" A bit pissed off by that last crack her opponent had said, Rin was ready to go. Primed for some payback.

An with those words her body spawned 2 completely darkened shadows of herself, both of which now shooting towards Aria. Ready to attack.

Slightly surprised for a second Aria's eyes widened, with true interest. "Oh, aren't we full of _surprises_. I hope they can compete with mine though." She claimed licking her lips as the 2 combatants hit head on.

As Rin and Aria began their struggle the ground below had not been disturbed an inch, while Lance and Yuffi continued their stare down. Almost as if they were looming over each other.

"We need to wait for a bell too tough guy, Or are ready to fight me like a man?!" Yuffi said taking the blade in both hands as black energy began to cycle around it.

Lance just chuckled slightly. "Ding ding." He spoke softly before taking his blade and slashing it to the ground. Causing a shock-wave to shoot forward towards her in the form of a massive wave made of sand and power.

"Bout time. Bring it on!" With a quick turn around of her gun-blade Yuffi at once used the force of the air she sliced to bring about her own sand upheaval. Yet instead of a shock-wave to match, a 360 degree barrier surrounded her entirely.

The two attacks collided with intense force, causing a massive blast off sand and wind into the sky. Forcing Amy and Silver to shield themselves with their arms in response. Yet in that moment they were quickly pushed back into the air.

Though Silver was quick to still them both, as he grabbed Amy and held her up in mid-air, now levitating them both. An landing on a large rock formation to the left of the battle field. The two of them now a good ways up above the battle taking place.

"Well, safe to assume these two are gonna be trouble." Silver said keeping close eyes on the fight the whole time.

"Yeah, I think we may be a while." Amy responded a bit unsure what was to come of all this.

**IN THE RUINED PALACE UNDER THE SAND OCEAN.**

To say things were progressing as expected, would probably be a fair term right about now as the walls began to shake. Forcing sand, stone, and other debris to fall down from the pillars and ceiling.

"Dang it hold still will you!" Knuckles roared as he threw a countless number of punches, trying desperately to hit his target. Switching from left jabs, and right hooks accordingly.

"Wow, I'm very disappointed. I thought you could do better, guess your all hype huh. Sucks to be you I'd say." Sela taunted as she effortlessly avoided all of his attacks. Be it a quick back step, or a well timed jump. She avoided him almost as if this were nothing more than a child's game. One she had memorized and mastered down to a art form.

Right now the two of them were locked in combat within the confines of the hidden structure, but it was clear that Sela had indeed gained the upper hand at this moment. Knuckles had been giving it his best shots for some time now, but not a one seemed to hit her dead on. Almost like he was hitting a shadow or something, he just couldn't catch her.

Somehow she was blocking him with sand that was piled up inside the palace, and dodging him at every turn like she knew exactly what he was gonna do next. A fact Knuckles was starting to really get annoyed with. So he tried to mix up the formula a bit as see if that would even the score.

Missing once again and hitting a marble column, he decided now was a good a time as any to start.

"Alright if I can't move like _you_...I'll make you move the way_ I _want you too." He stated now back flipping from the palace floor, to one of the massive marble pillars. Holding on with one hand, while he pointed his other towards her.

Curious as to what he was getting at Sela just had to ask. "An how pray-tell will you make me do that?" The glowing green eyed hedgehog asked, sarcasm flowing from her heavily.

Knuckles than threw his hat to the side. "Trust me this one is guaranteed to move you. I hope your not one of those types that get motion sickness easy." He said to her as his dreads started to sway like a wind had kicked up, though no such thing had happened. Especially since they were underground right now. Then the green tips on them began to glow as well.

Sensing something was about to happen Sela took to her guard. Yet a few moments went by and nothing was going on, she started to question if this was all a bluff to get her to lose focus. "Is that all? A little light show. I hope your not planning to bluff me to death. If so you are never going to get this item back." She told him putting the box in her back pocket.

"Nope, I'm not the type for it. The bat girl on the other hand yea, but me, I'm way more direct. For example, what could be more up front than a **Crush Quake!**"He stated as he tapped the column with his free hand.

Suddenly the room began to shake, causing all the columns to shutter. The ceiling itself began to drop several large stones and piles of sand from it, cracking the dome like structure in many places. An with all this falling earth from above Sela had no choice but to dodge in order to avoid being flattened.

"Alright, that was slightly impressive but this is not enough to take me down echidna." Sela said now dodging everything that the ceiling could throw at her. Though not as artful as before.

Yet suddenly as she dodged another large boulder, Knuckles aim was made clear. "You talk to much." He told when he instantly appeared from underground behind her. Quickly uppercutting her right through the air towards the ceiling.

He began to mentally pat himself on the back at this development, and was about to give chase. "Now I've got you, here I co-" He was right than cut off by a 15 foot golem that flew right past him, smashing into a pillar and shattering to bits.

Thankful he had not been hit by that Knuckles breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that was close. Hey be careful where your aiming those things will ya." He yelled to his left Looking to Rouge.

Who was at the moment heel dropping another of the golems into the ground, before back flipping off it and cork screw kicking through anothers head. She soon took a quick second to respond to him.

"Well excuse me, you try keeping every shot precise when your fighting an army of these dreadful things. You wanna switch jobs cause I got plenty to go around?" She said right before ducking under ones swing at her head an delivering a rising knee to it. Knocking off its head in response. "You block heads don't know when to quit do you."

Knuckles looked at her and a drop of sweat found the back of his skull. "Nah, I'm good you can take them." He told her, he had been dealing with those things all the way here. Last thing he wanted was to go another round with a bunch of them.

It was just than that Knuckles remembered something important. He had just gotten a solid hit on his opponent, one he better capitalize on before...

"I must admit you got me that time, but I will make you regret not finishing me when you had the shot." Sela said now standing before him, wiping a small amount of blood from the side of her mouth. With a large pile of sand starting to rise and form spikes in it right next to her.

Knuckles simply sighed at this. "Oh come on! I bet Sonic doesn't have to put up with this kind of crap." He wined as spikes shot at him.

**IN THE JUNGLE UPON SKOAL ISLAND.**

With our return to Skoal Island things remained rather in-hospitable there as well. As a loud scream echoed through the dense jungle. Catching the eye of all that could hear.

A brown cloaked figure was racing through the thick greenery of the jungle, shuffling and pushing through everything in the way.

"Can't stop, have to lose it." It said to itself as the track continued. Quickly jumping through a large bush and coming to a stop at a break in the jungle, which in turn was a large canyon.

The canyon was easily over 50 feet across to the other side of thick trees and bush. It was no doubt the perfect way to go in order to lose its gaining pursuer. Yet with such a long gap, and a uninviting amount of jagged rocks waiting below for anyone who dared fall into the canyon. It was hear the figure began to hold an think. Breathing heavily it started to look both from left to right spontaneously, hoping that it was alone at the moment.

Suddenly a loud roar which seemed to echo from behind went off. Shattering the calm and rattling the trees as it did so. Actively signaling to the being that now was not a prime time to stop. An if a decision was not made quickly, a rather unwanted outcome would be reached either way.

So, seeing no bridge, and now beginning to feel footsteps coming its way. The figure made up its mind and began to step back into the thick. Than without another thought of reason, the figure rushed toward the canyon and jumped from the edge and shot through the air towards the other side.

The being spanned more than half the distance in a glance, but soon realized that gravity would reach it before the opposite edge would. So summoning the last bits of power within, the being stretched out and shot at a dangerous speed toward the side.

Quickly grabbing hold with its white gloves and slingshoting itself up the ledge and rolling through the thick. Now out of control, the being began to bump and crash into every stone, stump or tree that was in its path. Gaining many a wound as it did so.

This continued on for a few moments that due the the constant pain of impact to the figure felt more like hours. Until finally it came to a stop in the clearing Sonic and the others had found themselves in when they first reached this island.

Bruised and torn the figure tried to stand, its legs adorned with brown string sandals now in full view. Only to fall back to the ground riving in pain harshly, now exposing and grasping at its orange furred right leg. "Not good, I think it's broken. This is so not my day, an I have to get back other wise everyone will be..." There was no time to finish as the trees began to shake.

Instantly the one chasing the cloaked being was identified, as it shot through the trees and landed but a few yards away from its target in the clearing.

It stood up at about 45 feet in height, its yellow eyes aglow. It was a silver furred mammalian like creature, sort of resembling an apish beast in looks and body. Its maw was agape with sharp fangs and a yellow tongue to add. It had black furred hands complete with deadly sharp claws, and a thin swaying tail, adorned with a black hook like appendage at the tip right behind it. It stood up straight yet seemed as though it would be just as comfortable on all fours as well, should it so feel inclined. It than locked its eyes on the figure in front of it, licking the sides of its mouth as it began to walk closer.

The figure was in utter terror at this, yet unable to run away. All it could do was turn and face the monster, trying to scoot back with its hands as much as possible. As it attempted to gain as much space as possible. It soon was stopped by a large boulder coming against its back, and from there knew this would indeed spell doom. With nowhere to hide, and noway to run, the cloaked figure crossed its arms in front of it and braced itself.

Taking pleasure in this development, the creature rushed at it on all fours. Mouth wide, ready to consume the figure in one bite.

"Someone please help me!" The being screamed out as the monster pounced. Slamming into the figure, crushing the boulder to dust. An as it got up it shown a pleased expression. Of a job now done, which was backed by the red blood dripping from its mouth. The brown cloak now at its feet, and its head turned, attention focused at the edge of the clearing behind it.

"You know, I gotta_ hand_ it to you. Out of all the monsters I've met in my life."A voice stated. The creature now starting to growl as it heard this. "Very few have ever been able **piss** me off this bad." The voice stated.

It was here that we saw whom it was that spoke this. There, in the clearing stood a rather enraged Sonic. Now holding an unconscious echidna girl dressed in a white and brown stripped tribal dress in his left arm. A venomous glare in his eyes as he looked from the girl, to the monster, and than to his right shoulder...Now covered in blood where his right arm and jacket was slashed up and broken, dripping his red blood down to the grass below him.

The beast just grinned. Seeming to remember him from before. "Me not miss twice." It spoke in a ghastly voice to him, licking the blood from its mouth again. As it prepared to pounce once more.

Seeing this at once Sonic lay-ed the girl up against a nearby tree behind him. Yet the beast did not attack him at this moment, it merely watched him do this carefully. Testing him, almost as if it was waiting for something to happen.

Sonic kept his gaze on the beast the whole time he did this as well. An once he was done moving the girl to safety, he walked back until he was now a mere 10 yards from the creature. Staring into its eyes, grabbing his right shoulder with his left hand. Wincing in severe pain.

The monster began to sniff for a moment and than laughed. "You not like before, you weak now, your energy empty, and arm useless. This time I not leave, I kill you!" The beast roared as it pounced at Sonic.

Sonic just lowered his head, and his teeth began to grit. The pain and anger consuming him. "I don't know what the heck your getting at...And I don't really care. But known this monster..."

The beast now closed in jaws ready to snap him up. "Now you die!"

In an instant Sonic had raised his right leg and kicked the monster in his jaw, sending him sailing back to the ground. Within a moment it had recovered to its feet, though once it got up there was one big difference. It now had a burn mark right in the spot Sonic had kicked, shown by the smoke coming from its chin. It touched this mark and winced at the pain as it burned.

Completely caught off guard the monster began to question this."What, how did you do this?!" The creature yelled to him. Yet its answer came in a different way. Not with mere words, but with actions.

Sonic's quills now began to sway as if gaining life, dark smoke now coming off his body as the surrounding area began to rise in temperature. "But known this monster..." He said once more as his fur turned a crimson red, his shoes becoming white. His jacket trim now becoming red and the kanji on his back now shifting to that of fire. An to top it all off, when his head raised and his eyes met the beasts. They had become a golden color identical to Blaze's in every way. With a gem like hers in the middle of his forehead only blue in color."My rage, is really burning now!" He stated as flames encased his right arm, covering it and protecting it completely.

The monster seen this and began to back step, the heat coming off of his body too intense to get near without harm. Utterly shocked at what was taking place before it.

**NOW BACK WITH YUFFI AND RIN'S GROUP**

**.**

"**Ryuuso! (dragons claw)**" One voice roared as six black slash waves in the form fierce claws shot out.

"**Hyper Viper!**" Another yelled as a black energy serpent shot towards the same claws.

Causing a large explosion of energy to burst out as they collided. Canceling out one another as when did. Just than two figures began to clash with great speed through the air.

Suddenly a large rock formation was split apart in an instant as two figures struck each other. The impact of their blades causing shock-waves throughout the area with every blow. Shaking the sands, and forcing away many of the dead bones that lay scattered upon the ground.

This exchange seemed to have no end as these two figures started to attack at speeds causing a blur. Bouncing off the terrain like light from the sky. That is, until finally they reached a stalemate with each other. Both blade wielders holding the other at bay, halting all extreme movement.

"I gotta say for a creepy nut job merc from space, your not too terrible a swordsman." Yuffi sort of complemented to her opponent, though to be honest she never once envisioned herself in this kind of situation. An to be fair no one in their right mind would.

"I'm thrilled by the fact you aren't just another nameless pawn that was told to hold a sword. Your skill, its real. So now if I may I have a request of you." Lance stated looking her in the eyes.

Taken back by the idea that her enemy would ask her a favor in the heat of battle Yuffi was unsure how to respond to this. So out of sheer curiosity she indulged him. "An what on Mobius could you possible want from me at a time like this?" Were her words as she pushed him back harder with her blade.

Yet Lance matched her might and simply smirked. "I ask you, just this once...Let me feel alive!" He roared with pleasure as a dark shock-wave emanated from his being, pushing Yuffi back sending her shooting into the air.

As Yuffi shot into the sky Lance quickly gave chase, his sword aimed straight for her as he closed in. An in but a few seconds his blade reached her, ramming the katana right into her torso. As blood dripped down, Lance began to lick his lips once again. Enjoying the feeling as it dripped.

**JUST BELOW THEM.**

Another battle was taking place. As Rin and Aria were having an exchange of their own. They could not help but notice Yuffi and Lance current situation.

"It would seem your partner up there just got a real lesson of battle. Their will always be casualties. A rather hard lesson for anyone to learn, do you need time to grieve for her? I would be happy to hold of for a few moments to let you do so." Aria stated snapping her fingers, an causing two black shadowed doppelgangers of Rin to vanish.

Yet Rin stood silent and undeterred. As she looked up at Yuffi bleeding, and than back to Aria a plain look on her face. There was no telling what was going on through her mind right now, but one could only guess it was a mixture of rage and sadness.

Seeing this Aria just chuckled. "So you will be need that moment than, take your time. I love a good drama scene after all." She stated now taking a seat upon a nearby boulder, crossing her legs as she watched Rin.

Yet Rin still remained still as she looked up towards them again. Not a word or a movement, an Aria was starting to find it a bit too boring. An after a few seconds of it she lost her patience.

"Look, if your just going to stand there. Than I might as well kill you too. Its better than just staring like a zombie into nothingness." Aria claimed as she aimed her right hand towards her, with still no reaction from Rin. This really caused her blood to boil. She quite hated being ignored. "That's it I'm done with this! Now your gonna join her." An just as she said this Rin turned around to see her, a grin on her face.

"You really don't think I would just sit there and do nothing did you?" Rin stated now forming the tiger hand sign in her hands.

Aria had no clue what she meant by this action. "What are you talking about, aren't you at all affected by your dead partner up there?!" She yelled in protest.

Though Rin simply smiled. "You guys are dumber than you look if you think that's enough to kill Yuffi. But I gotta thank you for that bit of time you just gave me, it was very nice of you to allow me time to preform this technique." Than out of nowhere flashes shot past Aria from every direction. An before she knew it she was surrounded by a countless number of shadow doppelgangers all in Rn's likeness.

"What how in the?" Aria wondered caught off guard by the sudden appearance of so many.

"**Mystic arts: Army of one**. This is a high level art that requires a great deal of time an concentration to invoke. An thanks to your...Kindness I had plenty of both. So what do you say we try this again?" Rin smirked as she held up her left hand, signaling them to charge her opponent all at once.

Aria smiled as they all closed in. "Alright not gonna lie. I think I'm starting to like this place." She said with a hard clap of her hands as 10 of the clones were destroyed in a second.

Yet that was just a diversion, as Rin now appeared behind her. An with one swift kick, she was sent smashing right into a large rock formation. Forcing it to crumble on top of her.

"Well good to know that your enjoying yourself, but just as fair warning. This battles just getting started!" Rin said sending a mass of clones after her once again.

Aria quickly sprung up from the rubble with barely a scratch. "Oh really, I look forward to more than. **Sound Slayer!**" She roared as a shock-wave came from her mouth clashing with Rin's clones causing a massive explosion.

**BACK UP IN THE AIR.**

"What a shame, such talent. Lost so abruptly. Though you were dispatched quickly. I will remember you. As one who gave me a spark of interest for a time." Lance stated now moving his attention to Aria's battle below.

Surely she would not mind if he, accidentally found his way into the battle. Such things happened often in these kinds of situations. Be it unfair or not. He thought to himself.

An just as Lance was about to remove his blade and go join Aria, something strange happened. Try as he might he was unable to pull back his weapon. Almost as if it was caught, though he knew of course that could not be the case.

"You really are stupid if you think that was the end of this." A voice said to him.

Lance with a quickness turned to see whom had spoken. Only to find Yuffi staring back at him still hunched over his sword.

"How, I know I hit a vital area. You should have died instantly, or at the very least bled to death by now." He responded in protest to how this could be possible.

Yet Yuffi just smirked at him. "Yea, normally you would be right. If you had indeed hit me at all." She said now lifting up.

What Lance saw next shocked him greatly. For Yuffi had not been stabbed through at all, she had simply caught the blade with her left hand. Which is why blood had shot out when he made contact when she cut herself doing this. An she was now gripping the sword tightly as if the pain did not phase her.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." He said to her admiring the fact she was not just sturdy enough, but had the power to hold back his blade in such a manner. Yet this was short lived as he now looked back towards Yuffi to find her right fist reared back.

"If you liked that one, than your gonna love this. **Knuckle Duster!**" Yuffi said as her fist drove right into Lance's face slamming him straight into the ground, an causing quite a crater.

With this moment Yuffi quickly tore a piece from her sleeve and wrapped it around her hand to cover the wound. "It would be good for you to remember. I never said I was only good with my sword. Unarmed I'm not to bad either." She yelled towards the crater.

She was actually quite proud of herself for that last move. Though not on par with Knuckles version, she did take pride in the fact that she was able to do that move as well. A fact she would remember to thank Knuckles and Sonic for, after all it was sparring with them that had taught her this in the first place.

"**Blood Wave!**" A voice yelled from below her, as a red pulsing wave of energy came her way.

An within a second Yuffi had raised up her sword to block it. Yet the force of the attack was extreme, an she was just barely holding it at bay. After a few more moments of struggling with the attack, it was clear that breaking it was not an option. So with all her might she parried the slash wave to her left towards a rock mass.

A bit out of breath after that, she than glared at the one responsible for it just below her.

"I will say this. You are a lot better than many I've faced in a long time. Yet I'm afraid this battle will not be settled to easily." Lance told her as he wiped a small amount of blood from the side of his mouth. A smirk finding him once again.

Yes he was going to enjoy this one. An he was not about to make it easy on either of them.

**AT THAT SAME TIME.**

Just to the left of all the fighting, yet out of range were both Silver and Amy. Still sitting atop the large rock mass watching the whole battle. An for some reason strangely enjoying a bag of popcorn as they did so.

The two were currently lounging in two multicolored lawn chairs under and umbrella. An it was with this that Amy started to speak.

"Hey Silver, I know that this is a serious fight and all between the four of them. But do you think we should try and help Yuffi and Rin? I mean I know they said they could handle it but it still seems like we should be doing something." She asked turning to him, though still seated in her chair.

Silver yawned for a moment before answering. "Don't worry about it Amy. Rin and Yuffi made it clear this was a fair one on one match between the four of them. They wouldn't have told us to stay out the way if they thought they needed are help." He reasoned.

Amy simply sighed and lay-ed back. "Well I guess your right. Orders are orders after all."

"Exactly, we need to follow our orders to the letter. An besides, if the ones that have been giving us heck all this time should, get a little roughed up. I see it as honest pay back don't you?" He said now standing to get a better look at the action.

Amy heard this an started to chuckle. An than just as Silver began to as well. A slashing wave of energy shot straight past the two of them. Cutting off several of Silvers spikes on his head, and buzz cutting Amy. Slicing the umbrella they were using in half.

The two froze for a moment before looking at each other and quickly falling back to the ground in comedic fashion.

**BACK WITH KNUCKLES AND ROUGE.**

Knuckles quickly began dodging as several more spikes of sand came flying his way. Forcing him to jump and dodge. Though pinning him to the wall at the last second.

"Darn it, that was close. Hey Rouge anytime your ready I could use a hand with evasion over here." He said to her keeping his gaze on the opponent as he broke off the wall.

"Love to help, but I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment Knuckie." She said taking to the air, just barley avoiding a large sand fist coming her way.

She hated this idea. Knuckles had figured if Sela was the one that made these things than if he just beat her they would stop coming. So after he rushed her that left Rouge to deal with the golems herself, a fact she was not in love with.

"Hey, next time you decide to think Knuckles, don't for my sake." She said now running along the palace wall as the many golems started to slam into it trying to crush her.

Knuckles simply scoffed. "One of these days bat..." Hey spoke before getting blasted by a torrent of sand into a stone wall. That quickly crumbled and fell upon him.

"Um yea, not to be rude but I'm still here you know. I hope you didn't forget, yet given the recent tidbits I've just heard about you. I actually wouldn't be surprised if you had." Sela exclaimed bringing her left hand to her side. A tad confused as to how she got caught up in such a strange battle.

Yet Knuckles emerged from the ruble almost instantly. "You are so gonna pay for that sand girl." He yelled as he rushed at her his right fist pulled back.

Yet Sela did not budge as she looked him in the eye, daring him to hit her as she stood there. Her confidence was clear and her smirk was unwavering. An these very facts are what pissed Knuckles off the most.

"Alright you wanna have a go, fine lets do this. **Knuckle Duster**!" He said slamming his fist into Sela's stomach feeling the force go right through her and impact the palace wall behind. Leaving a serious dent in it, an shaking the place itself. "Lets see you shake that one off." He said to her his fist still in place.

Sela said nothing at all, merely coughing as her mouth began to leak. She at once tilted her head back on instinct to try and hold the substances in. It was clear from her reaction that his attack was effective, much to Knuckles deep pleasure. His pride and resolve were quite boosted with that just now. Maybe now she wouldn't dare mock him again.

Feeling that would be enough to finish things, Knuckles than began to remove his fist from her. Yet for some reason he could not move it. It was stuck tight and suddenly he began to notice was his feet as well. He soon started to struggle, but just than Sela's body began to twitch.

An she quickly grabbed Knuckles arm, holding it in place with both hands. A devious smile on her face.

"No way, that was a clean hit you should be completely stunned." He spoke in shock, it was than that he took a good look at his fist. It had indeed made contact with her stomach, but what he did not realize is that her stomach was now gone. Leaving nothing but a gaping hole, though this was not the weirdest part. Instead of blood or organs hanging out of her...It was all sand.

"No wonder I couldn't hit you this whole time. Your not even real." He said glaring her way.

The rest of the clone's body soon began to become pure sand as well, while still keeping to her form. "That is correct this entire fight you have been battling a double, wasting your energy and taking damage while I have been safely watching. It's quite amusing I was gifted with such a dumb opponent." She said as two pillars of sand began to rise around them.

Knuckles now desperately began to struggle hoping to get free. He did not know what those pillars were for, but he knew whatever they were it was nothing good for him.

Than suddenly he found himself impaled through several spots in his body. Forcing a loud scream from Rouge as she turned and saw this.

**BACK TO THE SKOAL JUNGLE.**

A now enraged and blazing Sonic glared at the evil beast before him. His eyes locked.

The creature still keeping its distance, as the heat coming from Sonic was causing all plant life around him to ignite an turn to dust. The very clearing starting to sizzle.

"What are you? You different again, not like last time you not black, you red why? What are you?" The monster spoke lowly as it stared back in shock. A look of horror upon it.

Yet Sonic simply spoke one sentence. "I have no time for you any more. I'm gonna finish this in 7 seconds. 7" He counted now walking up to the beast.

With pure instinct it jumped back an charged a large green blast of energy from its mouth firing it right at Sonic. With a huge explosion being the result, covering the spot he had just hit with smoke.

It than landed back on the ground and began to smirk after a moment. It knew that was a full on hit and there was no way he would be walking away from if unharmed.

"6" Was all the beast heard as Sonic's figure was cast through the smoke, his glowing yellow eyes shining through.

Seeing this, the beast at once began to charge green power once again in its hands this time and started to lob countless number of energy balls at him.

Several of these blasts made contact with Sonic but for some reason they seemed to just detonate a few feet from his body, while others he slapped away into the air. Taking care to protect the girl behind him. "5,4" He stated while doing this, his count never faltering.

The monster than roared madly as it had tolerated this long enough. Quickly it jumped high into the air over the island the setting sun to its back. This time summoning a tremendous bomb of green energy over its head. Causing even Sonic to take notice of the ball.

"This one strong enough to level half island. You move girl die. You take you die. Either way me win, you lose!" It said, in a rather dimwitted and desperate tone at that. Now hurling the sphere right for Sonic. A crazed look in its eye. It was ready to trash everything to keep him away.

Yet Sonic did not move as he looked at the ball. "3,2" Was all he stated as it touched down upon his body. Sinking down on him as it started to detonate.

Coming back down to the ground the beast began to laugh as the bomb was about to go off. "You lose I win!" It cackled. It had completely overwhelmed Sonic. It had defeated him.

Or so it thought, until the sphere suddenly shot up into the sky. In a instant a blew up with devastating force. Sending a shock-wave of wind and pressure throughout the island, blowing back the trees and shaking the jungle itself.

The beast was utterly shocked. Its best attack, simply thrown away like a kids broken toy. It than became stiff as it heard something.

"1" A voice spoke out softly.

Suddenly the beast turned its head to see Sonic had now gone past him, and was standing a good 10 yards away. The girl hanging over his shoulder, seemingly untouched by the heat. An just as the monster was about to move, Sonic spoke.

"I gave you fair warning the first time we met, you wont be getting a second chance to walk away. Now vanish from my sight." He said snapping his fingers on his left hand.

Suddenly the beast started to burst into flames spontaneously, and as it tried to put them out...It was engulfed in a brutal explosion all over its body. Torching it to a crisp an leaving nothing but a blackened charred corpse where it was.

Sonic now started to speak."You've just experienced my** After Burn** attack. You should be grateful to me...You could have suffered a lot worse." He said before hunching over to the ground still supporting the girl on his left shoulder. He was breathing heavily, and his vision was blurring. Blood was once again seeping from his right arm.

"Dang I'm out of power. I'm starting to lose it...Can't keel over yet...Gotta get her some help...Blaze, guys, just hang on...I'll be back soon...**Chaos Control**!" He strained to say as he warped away.

Though once Sonic had gone, one could still see the charred remains of the monster...An suddenly swear the fingers had twitched...

**DEEP UNDER THE ISLAND INSIDE A CELL WITH BLAZE AND THE OTHERS.**

"Sonic?!" Blaze suddenly spoke out as the gem on her forehead began to glow for a second.

Quickly calling her to her feet as she began to look around the cell frantically. Her eyes in search of something. She instinctively tried to move her hands, but could not due to her current restraints still being there.

Her frantic actions quickly caught the attention of the others, an Tails was the first to speak up.

"Blaze what's the matter, did you see something?" He questioned her a bit confused as to what was going on.

She quickly turned to him, her face a bit panicked. "I just felt Sonic, he tried to say something. An than he...Vanished. I don't know why, but our link has been weakening ever since we got to this island. An now I can no longer feel his presence here at all. I think something has happened to him. We have to get out of here now." She said trying once again to summon strength to free them. Only for it to fail her.

"Just relax mate, as long as we be bound with these cuffs we right up a gum tree now. Besides, blue can handle himself if I remember correctly. We jus gotta weather it until he finds us. No worries." The now tiny Marine said getting off tails shoulder and moving to hers.

With that last statement in mind Blaze once again was reminded of something that had been bugging her quite a bit.

"I suppose you are right. Sonic can take care of himself, an there's no way he will not find us. But that reminds me, would you mind filling me in on how you shrank like that once more?" Blaze said now taking a seat trying to focus on something other than what happened to Sonic right now.

Seeing that someone was once again interested in hearing her speak she began to beam with joy."Oh no prob gov na be a pleasure. Now listen close, the reason I be like this is because-" Suddenly she was cut off by Shadow, much to her rage.

"Wait, something is happening. It seems they have finally gotten to where they were taking Shade." He said to them all.

Feeling oh so confused Tails started up once more. "Uh, how do you know that Shadow?"

Shadow simply smirked. "Because kid, Shade and I are not so careless as to lose track of one another without a means of communication. I have been over hearing everything she has heard through our special com. Link for the past hour. An right now she has just been taken to some kind of throne room. Which should shed some light on what's going on around here." He stated proudly, albeit a bit of bragging in his voice. Yes one thing is certain, when Shadow wanted to show he was superior to someone. He made sure they felt it fully.

Something the others were truly sick of, but they put up with it.

They at once turned focus to Shadow as he tapped the side of his right ear, and suddenly the voices of the soldiers from before could be heard by them.

**IN THE STRANGE THRONE ROOM.**

Shade was now standing in vast throne room as three of the soldiers from before escorted her in, one holding her captive with energy restraints on her wrists. The other two as back up. It was than she got a good look at the place.

The throne room was around the size of a large hall. It was a stone room taking its color a ques from the lost temple in Mystic Ruins. With several depictions of a black creature causing havoc painted on the walls, and long red drapes with a strange symbol on them hanging from everywhere. The throne it self was a large stone seat with a very king like feel to it, atop a plateau of stairs. A red carpet trailing from it to the end of the room with more of the symbols within it.

An there seated on the throne was a large figure accompanied by two more guards. It had a height slightly taller than that of Knuckles and wearing a brown and yellow tribal neck ornament with a green and brown stripped covering over his lower half. Black steel gloves covered his hands. An a tribal mask that resembled a enraged beast on his face. Once Shade took all of this in. She quickly found herself pushed by her captors to her knees in respect.

The figure atop the throne saw this than raised his left hand. Signaling the guards to leave her. To which they did after a quick bow. Tapping on the back of Shade's helmet causing it to revert into her armor, leaving her face completely exposed. The being than began to speak an it surprised her.

"From what I have heard, you are capable of understanding our tongue. But in capable of speaking it well. Thus I will address you in the way your comrades have spoken. For now. So I will ask you this once and once only. Daughter of the Nocturnus, you kneel before **Necuametl** (neck-u-me-tal) leader of the **Atl (al-tee)** **Clan** of echidna. What are you doing on our land?" He stated now removing his mask as well, showing the face of a elder echidna.

Forcing a gasp from both Shade and the group as they heard all this take place.

_An there you are my friends, the battle between the G.U.N. agents and the Mercs has begun. Serious trouble for Knuckles looms. An a new side of Sonic has shown itself, along with the emergence of another lost tribe. Many questions have arouse, and as for the answers? Well you will just have to keep reading to find out._

_Once again I thank you all for reading my story, and of course many thanks to those that comment as well. _

_Also I have updated my author page and it has been filled with new information. So if you happen to have a moment please do check it out an see what has changed since 2014 for my stories._

_ That is all for this one. So until the next chapter...__**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS...**_


End file.
